The Lost Soul
by Katana Haibane
Summary: Orochimaru's ambition knows no bounds. Not content, he captures a girl to use as a living weapon, forcing Sasuke to work with her. Orochimaru’s plans are beginning, Akatsuki is starting to move, Konoha is trying to survive it all. Check profile for notice
1. Darkness Falling

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, otherwise I wouldn't be a poor student struggling through school!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Thanks to everyone who has decided to read _The Lost Soul_! This is my first fic on Fan Fiction (although not the first story I've ever written) and I would greatly appreciate all comments, suggests, brilliant words or inspiration and insight, along with any constructive criticism you have to offer. I would ask that you don't leave any flames as they are rather pointless and only serve to discourage an author, or make the flamer look like an idiot. I welcome any negative criticism if you can tell me why you think something is wrong so that I can improve upon it. On with the story!

**Dig Site on the Northern Edge of Rice Country – 1 Year Before Invasion of the Leaf**

A pair of cold eyes surveyed the archeologists and the diggers. They had been digging the crater that now resided where the left over remains of an ancient watch tower once stood. It had been found by Orochimaru-sama during the initial stages of his creation of the Sound Shinobi Nation. He knew his master had been lucky to have come across the crumbling tower as the entire area had once been covered with a thick forest, and the tower itself had been nearly overgrown with woody hydrangea vines.

But his master had found this incredible place. He had seen the worth it held, and the secrets it could unveil about lost shinobi arts. He had used documents that he had discovered to perfect his immortality Jutsu. Had hired these men to tear away the ground and open the vault of secrets that lay below in the dead Village Hidden in the Shadows.

In a puff of smoke Kabuto disappeared from the ridges edge and reappeared inside the main tent the archeologists that Orochimaru had hired to unearth record and restore anything that the found buried in the village beneath the ground.

"Kabuto-sama, we have been expecting you," a voice called out a moment after Kabuto entered, "we have the items that Orochimaru-sama may have an interest in over here."

Kabuto turned and regarded the head archeologist, Koukogakusha. He was a rather short and wiry man who seemed to enjoy dipping his head in oil each morning. Wearing a set of horn-rimmed glasses and white lab coat he had an arrogant look on his face which irritated Kabuto to no end. "I'll remain the judge of that. You will show me everything that you have uncovered in these last six months. Unless, of course, you wish to lose all use of your legs for a week like the last time you lied about what you had unearthed."

Koukogakusha began to sweat lightly, remembering when he had tried to barter with Orochimaru for a few rather interesting technique scrolls on bodily reconstruction he had found for more money and ended up having his leg tendons severed by the man in front of him, and tossed down one of the digging shafts for a week. He had no desire to repeat that experience ever again.

"Of course, of course, I quite readily got the message last time. They are mainly in the restoration tent at the moment. We do have much to be seen in Storage Tent C. However, take a look at these scrolls here that we have managed to duplicate," Koukogakusha said quickly and handed a rather thick scroll to Kabuto. "That scroll contains some rather interesting history on a clan that once resided here in the dead Shadow, and one that is hinted as existing even today. We found it inside the leather backpack of a corpse that seemed to have been exploring the ruins at a much earlier date. I marked the section that may be of interest. We could not restore portions of text that were not there in the first place which is why some sections are broken up erratically."

Unrolling the scroll, Kabuto glanced over the clan history that had been marked off. _The Yominokuni Clan_ – _Keepers of the_. Frowning at cut off Clan title, he read on.

_Said to be the first among all other clans in the Hidden Village of Shadow, the Yominokuni Clan far outstripped all the others in terms of power and influence. They possessed a very unique physical structure which gave everyone born from Yominokuni blood chakra coils that were double the thickness of any other human being. There have also been many who believe that they may have possessed a Bloodline Limit as there was no shortage of genius in the clan itself. Their level of jutsu experimentation was…_and then there was a section that seemed missing.

Kabuto frowned and glanced up at grease-ball in front of him, "Now why would Orochimaru-sama even bother giving this pathetic excuse for a scroll the time of day you imbecile?"

Blanching, Koukogakusha said, "Read on a little more Kabuto-sama, things become a little more interesting once you get past the clan description, which only had about 2 paragraphs that were legible."

_Contrary to their name, the Yominokuni Clan had an excellent affinity for medical jutsus, having created many of the ones that are in existence today. Their body naturally created and circulated a healing chakra that gave them incredible regenerative ability along with a healing ability unrivaled since. This gave them a lot of sway as not only did they have many of the greatest fighters in Shadow, but many healers and medic nin as well. They were also rather notorious for being the greatest and worst in terms of chakra control. They seemed … _another missing section occurred.

_Rumoured to have been a clan descended from an intermarriage of a Bijuu Demon, and a human man, they were the backbone of Shadow, yet also the reason for its downfall. As the ninja world progressed into the Five Shinobi Nations era and away from the Shadow's rule, the Yominokuni clan became greatly sought after to bring power to the villages, going as far as stealing children away and kidnapping any of their members. This marriage into other blood has sparked … _another break in the page.

_Fed up with the destruction the nations were causing to their clan, and fed up with supporting a failing Nation that had begun to draw extensively on them for support, they left the village. It is said that they vowed never to join a village again, and also they seemed to have slipped into obscurity. Whether that is because they changed their clan name, or they have hidden themselves is uncertain…_

Koukogakusha shivered when he saw the grin spit Kabuto's face.

"This is very interesting indeed," Kabuto's face seemed to be split by the grin now covering it, "You seem to have been correct in the idea that Orochimaru-sama would want this information. As a matter of fact, I already know where these 'Yominokuni' might be. After all, a rather famous medical clinic in southern Rice Country is run by one 'Yominokuni Kitoushi.' I will look into this further."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Koukogakusha spoke again, "I am glad that you do find this scroll useful after all Kabuto-sama."

"Indeed, you should be glad that it was not a waste of my time. After all I have a rather long memory when it comes to you," Kabuto said, "Show me the rest of the artifacts and scrolls you have unearthed."

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers – Village Hidden in Sound**

"Enter," was all Orochimaru said as Kabuto was about to knock on the door.

Kabuto slipped into the room holding the history scroll that he had been reviewing at the archeological dig site. On the table in front of Orochimaru was a man strapped down and to the table and gagged, eyes stretched wide in fear. Kabuto gave a little smirk as he saw the blade in his master's hand flash down and sever the man's arm from his shoulder. While the man began a muffled scream of agony Orochimaru's hands flashed through 67 hand seals and snapped them down on the bleeding stump of a shoulder.

"Cauterization Jutsu," Orochimaru calmly spoke, his hands flashing with a bright white light as the skin on the shoulder seared black, then quickly smoothed over into a healed over. The screams died into muffled groans instantly.

"Kukukuku," came Orochimaru's laugh as he saw the jutsu's effectiveness, "Yet another useful little technique."

Orochimaru turned back around to face Kabuto, "What is it the report on the dig site. You really should hurry up and take up your place again as my spy in Konoha."

"There was slim pickings in terms of jutsu scrolls to be found these last six months Orochimaru-sama, however, I may have come across a clan that could provide you with a useful tool for the future," Kabuto said as he handed the scroll over to Orochimaru, "Read the passage on the Yominokuni clan, and if you find that they may be useful, I can tell you where to find the remnants of that clan to claim as your own."

As the man on the table continued to groan, Orochimaru's face split into that sickening grin of his, "You are quite right that I can find a use for them. This last scroll I was examining gives a detailed description of a chakra shock collar used to control an unwilling party to act on your behalf. If that clan is half as powerful as the scroll describes, and you know where to find them, then I want them."

Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru, "I will leave my report with you Orochimaru-sama and form a retrieval team immediately to capture a member of the clan."

"Do remember to take one of the young ones as they are so much easier to shape into a weapon that I would desire. Those that are older are often far too stubborn and willing to die," Orochimaru said as he turned around to continue his experimentation.

"As you wish," Kabuto said, leaving his scroll on the desk that had Orochimaru's notebooks spread across it.

After Kabuto left, Orochimaru began scrolling a quite design over the man's body and dying arm on the table forming a pentagram seal. "That clan may prove even more useful than you have Kabuto, if their regenerative capabilities are as the scroll described."

Orochimaru's hands flashed through seals again and slammed down on the shoulder stump, "Kinjutsu: Severed Limb Recombination Jutsu."

Another scream echoed from the room as the jutsu reattached the man's arm to his shoulder.

* * *

**Ko Village – Southern Rice Country on the Boarder of Fire Country**

"I did it! I did it! I did it," came the cry of a young girl as she raced down the streets of her village, leaping over rice bales and generally jumping all over the place. Most of the citizens could only laugh at the antics of the dark purple haired girl as she raced home, her red coloured eyes shining with joy. They all recognized the daughter of the great Yominokuni Kitoushi who ran the medical clinic that had become famous in all of Rice Country. After all, recognition is due to the man who saved the life of the Daimyo of Rice County.

The old man who ran the dango shop on the corner near the Yominokuni Clinic saw the happy girl streaking up the street, "Hey, Mikomi-chan, you finally pass the test that old coot gave ya?"

With a grin, 9 year old Mikomi skidded to a halt by the man, "Yep! I finally mastered the Cut Healing Jutsu that the old man needed me to learn before I could start learning to be a medic nin from him!" Unable to keep still she kept jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm gonna help protect this town and run my Otou-san's Clinic at the same time when I grow up!"

Rubbing her head gently, the old man bent down holding a stick of dango out to Mikomi, "Congratulations my dear. I know how much you love dango, so here is a free one to celebrate you accomplishment."

Squealing with joy, Mikomi snatched the dango stick out of his hand and snapped down the first sweet bite. "Thank you so much! I have to tell my Kaa-san the great news!" With that, Yominokuni Mikomi sped down the street to her family's clinic.

* * *

Kitoushi and Shizuka had been cleaning up the clinic after a successful day's work when they heard the bang of the front door open. They couldn't help but smile when the heard that sound as Mikomi always burst into the house the same way every day after her lessons. 

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! I did it! I finally learned the Cut Healing Jutsu that old man required me to learn to become his apprentice! Yatta!" Mikomi shouted out the second she entered the front of the clinic.

Shizuka came into the front of the clinic and scooped her daughter, "Well look who's growing up so fast." Shizuka look on the smiling face in her arms, "I guess we'll have to celebrate tonight by having the last of the teriyaki that I've been saving for you, and then maybe –" then she saw the leftover dango stick in Mikomi's right hand, "Looks like you've already started on dessert huh?"

Mikomi giggled and tried to hide the stick behind her back as her mother started to tickle her which transformed her giggles into full out laughter.

"Oh, what's this?" Came Kitoushi's voice as he came out to see his daughter and wife, "leave me outta the fun why don'tcha?"

Shizuka laughed as she watched her husband pout at her and Mikomi. She set Mikomi down and watched as she raced into the arms her father.

"Well how about we start making dinner Kitoushi, and celebrate with some dango for desert tonight."

* * *

Very happy and full of dango, Mikomi began to get ready for bed. Brush her teeth, wash her face, and pull her futon out. After changing into a nighttime yukata, Mikomi headed down the stairs to say goodnight to her parents and thank them for taking her out for dango after dinner. 

Slipping into her father's study silently, she sprang behind him and gave him a hug when he was standing on a chair reaching for a scroll.

"Whoa girl, easy there or I'll fall," Kitoushi exclaimed as Mikomi clung to him.

"Sorry Otou, but I wanted to say goodnight."

Balancing a scroll in one hand, Kitoushi pulled Mikomi off of him and clambered down after her. As she turned to head out of the room Kitoushi called after her, "Wait Mikomi. lets surprise your mother together by sneaking up on her while she's restocking the medicines together."

Bearing twin mischievous grins they snuck down the hall and quietly slid the medicine room door open. Shizuka was just stacking the last of the burn creams back on the shelf to the left of the open window. Splitting up, Mikomi came from the left and Kitoushi circle around the table in the center to come from the right. Once Shizuka had finished stocking her armload of medicines she went to close the window Mikomi leapt out at her yelling, "Goodnight Kaa-san!" and latched onto her just as she had done with he father.

With a startled yelp and a peal of laughter from Kitoushi, Shizuka was knocked around with her back to the window and her daughter latched onto her left side. "Alright, alright, you got me you scamp. Now off t–"

Her words cut off without notice. Mikomi felt something warm and wet splash over her and looked up to see what was wrong. What met her eyes was something she would never forget her entire life: her mother had a kunai protruding out from her throat, blood coursing out of her mouth and her neck.

Twin screams cut the night.

"OKAA-SAN!"

"SHIZUKA!"

With a yank the kunai was pulled from Shizuka's throat, causing her to collapse to the ground spilling blood all over Mikomi. Her spinal column had been cleanly severed. Mikomi continued to shriek.

The Sound Nin dashed in through the window and threw the body of the prostrated Shizuka off of Mikomi. In a burst of rage, Kitoushi grabbed the heavy table and slammed it into the distracted Sound Nin, crushing him into the wall. Activating a chakra scalpel in his hand he slammed it repeatedly into the Nin's neck, severing the nerves and arteries inside while screaming to Mikomi, "RUN! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Breaking out of shock, Mikomi ran out the door for the front of the clinic with her father hot on her heels a few meters behind her. She threw the door open and then she suddenly felt a searing pain flash through her causing her to black out and drop to the ground unconscious.

Kitoushi had once again witnessed another one of his loved ones murdered in the same night. This time, his sweet little Mikomi had a strange white kunai slammed into the left side of her chest and ripped up to the left side of her face.

With his face twisted hideously in rage, Kitoushi did something that he swore he would never do again. He removed the chakra restraints that he had placed on his body to ensure that he always had full control over the massive chakra his body could output. Focusing his chakra throughout his body, Kitoushi put on a burst of speed that would have even impressed Rock Lee as he charged straight at the man responsible for his daughter's death. The white-haired Sound Nin easily avoided Kitoushi's charge, then did a quick downwards stab with his white kunai into the 5th vertebra of the man's spinal column.

"As a doctor, you should know that you are going to die now. I hit the artery by the 5 vertebra perfectly," came the cold voice of the Sound Nin that stood over Kitoushi.

With a tearing croak, Kitoushi gasped out, "Why?"

"Because Orochimaru-sama ordered it so."

Kitoushi reached over to cradle his daughter's head and he cried over her. "Who the hell are you people?" growled Kitoushi.

The white haired Sound Nin bent down and picked up the body of Mikomi and slung it over his shoulder even as Kitoushi cried out once again. Staring down at the dying man in front of him he decided to tell him anyway, "I am Kimimaro of the Sound Five. Your executioner."

As Kimimaro had been talking, Kitoushi had reached into his lab coat pocket for a vaccine that he had created for a debilitating sickness which had been leaving many people paralyzed for what was left of their shortened lives. With a burst of energy that caused him to scream from the bone kunai imbedded in him, he slammed the needle into Kimimaro's upper thigh yelling out as his hands glowed a sickening red, "Kinjutsu: Virus Recombination Jutsu!"

Kimimaro snapped his hand down, ripped the needle out of his leg, grabbed his bone kunai and booted the dying doctor through the half open door into his house. As Kitoushi felt darkness rush over him, he was thankful once again for the blood that ran through his veins making far stronger than most other people. The sacrifice of blood for the Kinjutsu had been easy enough with his wound, and he had sentenced the other man who had directly destroyed his world to a painful death.

Turning around with the unconscious girl on his shoulders, Kimimaro sped back towards the Village Hidden in Sound.

* * *

**Dungeon Chamber – Village Hidden in Sound**

All she knew as she slowly regained consciousness was pain.

Mental anguish as images of her mother's death played again and again in her mind. Her imagination ran wild as to what had happened to her father.

Her entire body ached and the cold stone floor wasn't helping. Where she had been cut burned as if it had been cauterized with a metal pole. Her stomach felt as if someone had repeatedly punched her there. Her throat burned with what felt like stomach acid. Even her toes seemed sore.

She cried and cried, time lost to her as she felt the cold emptiness of the loss of her family and the realization that she had no idea where she was. When she could finally cry no more she lifted her head to see where she was. The grill on the door gave a faint glow of light, barely illuminating the cell she found herself in. The door itself had no handle, but did appear to have a small sealable slit on the bottom where a tray with some rice balls and water sat. A disgusting chamber pot sat on one side of the cell, and decaying straw sat in the back corner. Her eyes were pulled once again to the bread as she finally realized how hungry she was. Crawling forward she snatched one of the two rice balls up and started to gulp it down, choking twice and slurping water out of the cup. As she bit ravenously into the second rice ball, the little light the grill provided disappeared.

"The little shit's alive Orochimaru-sama," came a feminine voice from the other side, "Damn bitch has more natural regeneration that Kabuto-san ever had."

"Your dismissed Tayuya," came a silky voice just outside of the cell, "My, my, my little Yominokuni Mikomi, you clan certainly lives up to the praise that history scroll I discovered claimed. You live through a near fatal slash wound with no medical assistance, and your father managed to incapacitate my strongest fighter. He, of course, still died in the end."

Mikomi's throat was too sore to scream so she just scrambled to the back corner of the cell as fast as possible. Who ever that person in the cell window was she didn't want him getting near her. Then the door opened to reveal the person named Orochimaru – who also turned out to be a man to her surprise and fear. He entered into the cell with another burly man behind him who was a head shorter, but twice as wide as Orochimaru. His arms were the same size as his legs and seemed to bulge at every ridge and his face looked as pockmarked as a meteorite. He wore black hakama along with a sleeveless black vest. Mikomi didn't what to do.

"Let's see if the restraining seal is effective then," Orochimaru said reaching a hand out and snatching Mikomi off the ground by the back of her wrecked yukata. Mikomi immediately started kicking and flailing trying desperately to get out the strange man's iron grip. Orochimaru's hand shot forward and attached a steel circlet around her neck that was covered a variety of different seals interconnected to form a chain pattern.

"If I may Orochimaru-sama," came the gravelly voice of the man behind her captor. His hands flashed through all 12 hand seals that Mikomi had studied under her tutor at home, along with a strange one she had never seen before.

"Raiton: Sealing Restraint!" Barked the man as suddenly a vicious electric shock coursed through Mikomi.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. The electricity coursed through her entire body causing her to freeze up, but didn't seem to effect Orochimaru in the slightest. Even when he set his other hand on her head he just calmly removed it. He motioned to the man activating the seal to cease and Mikomi immediately went limp. Orochimaru dropped her to the floor, where she had a clear view of the smile covering her tormentor's face.

"The restraint really is something," Orochimaru began using a diagnostic jutsu on Mikomi as she lay on the floor, "Seemed to be delivering a rather painful shock to the girl and freezing her in place while causing absolutely no physical damage as a side effect."

"You are mine now Mikomi-chan. You will become my tool to do with as I please. You will become my blade where and when I ask you to. All you must do is do exactly as Sadisuto-san here demands of you during training and he won't have to shock you ever again. Good night, you will begin training tomorrow." Orochimaru turned and left, leaving Sadisuto alone in the cell with Mikomi.

Sadisuto threw a thick black t-shirt and a pair of shorts to Mikomi and snapped, "Strip down and put those on now. Take care now 'cause you ain't getting another pair."

As fast as he pained body could move Mikomi pulled off her ruined yukata and handed it to Sadisuto. His eyebrow rose as he saw nothing underneath and broke into a sick laugh. She hurriedly tossed on the t-shirt and shorts to escape Sadisuto's sick gaze. Kicking her into the corner wall, she slumped down in pain once again on the molding straw.

As the cell door closed Mikomi felt hatred begin to rise up from her gut and flood her entire body. She hated Kimimaro who killed her family. She despised Orochimaru for being the one who seemed to be the cause of her suffering. Oh how she loathed that sick bastard Sadisuto. He had taken such pleasure in her pain, stared at her as she changed clothes and even kicked her into the wall. She was 9 for crying out lout. As the hatred rose up from within, she realized for the first time in her life that she would have no problems with seeing those three people die.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke's Chamber's – 1 Year after his Defection to the Sound**

He had sought power for himself and he had found it in the hands of Orochimaru. His Sharingan soaked up everything that was displayed by the snake Sannin. Jutsu after jutsu after jutsu was taken in stored inside his mind. His speed, strength, stamina and skill had all increased tenfold in year since he had come to apprentice under Orochimaru. Everything he had ever needed to kill his brother was to be found in his hands. Sasuke would finally be able to kill the brother he despised.

A familiar knock on the door disturbed Sasuke from his brooding and Kabuto entered the dimly lit room. It was a fairly simple chamber. There was the one bed built into the wall, an oil lamp that hung from the ceiling and another on the edge of a plain desk in the corner of the room. By the bed there was a chest containing all of the weapons that Sasuke owned. There was also a bookshelf by the door that contained scroll after scroll on techniques that he was learning, both on his own and from Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama requests your presence in his chambers immediately Sasuke-sama," Kabuto said calmly.

Kabuto showed no reaction as Sasuke ignored him and went back to brooding. After several minutes passed by Kabuto began to get irritate, "Orochimaru-sama has summoned you Sasuke-sama, you had better get to his chambers before–"

"I heard you, but was hoping you would just leave," Sasuke said quietly. Nevertheless, he stood up and headed for the door.

Sasuke unerringly as always made his way through the maze-like corridors and entered into Orochimaru's throne room. It annoyed him to no end how overbearing the snake Sannin could be much of the time. The torches that were latched into part of the ceiling in front of the throne so as to cast the entire throne into shadows to intimidate most guests didn't work on him.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke said rather annoyed at being disturbed after his daily lessons were over.

"Kukuku, as disrespectful as always Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru laughed, "I'm giving you a job that I want you to do. I know that at least you are competent. The last man I gave the job to botched completely. In the end he lost his head for it, losing it to his job." Orochimaru laughed again as he saw neutral look remain on Sasuke's face. "Come with me Sasuke-kun, I'll lead you to her cell."

This caused Sasuke to actually start for the first time since he came to train under Orochimaru, "Her cell?" he spat, "What the hell do you want me to do, train somebody else while I train her? Not a chan–"

"You will, or I will lock you up until I have further use for you," Orochimaru cut him off, "She is in the dungeon section. I want you to make her into a true weapon for me to use."

Sasuke was puzzled by this although he didn't show a thing as usual. Why would Orochimaru want him to train somebody, and a girl at that? And why the hell would she be kept in a dungeon cell? What kind of incompetent fuck up did he have assigned to train her that would keep her locked up?

Orochimaru stopped in front of a cell that looked as if there was a little care taken to keep it from being a complete hell hole. The area was at least dry and the remnants of a food tray that was thrown out from a slit in the bottom showed they were feeding the person inside something at least.

Flashing through a few quick hand seals Orochimaru place his hands on the door and gave a pulse of chakra and pulled the door open. "Sasuke-kun, meet your young apprentice, 12 year-old Yominokuni Mikomi."

Sasuke couldn't see anyone inside the cell for a moment until the shadow moved slightly and a gaunt figure stepped forward slightly. The thinness of her body first caught Sasuke's attention. Taller than he was by a few inches, her arms and legs were quite thin but held a solid tone to them as if muscle was all that was left. Her chest was rather small barely making it to a larger A-cup. As she stepped further and further into the light of the hallway her face became visible at last. Her hair was almost an inky black but was tinged with a bit of violet. Her face was also gaunt, indicating that she had indeed been underfed for awhile. Her eyes were startling red colour and despite her age seemed to pierce right through Sasuke's own. Her thin lips were pursed into an angry scowl and her entire stance oozed with defiance. Her clothing in general looked to be nothing but rags that had been re-patched over and over again. And then he saw her scar. It ran from beside her left eye, continuing down her neck and disappeared into her ripped and graying shirt.

Then Mikomi spoke, "So Orochi you piece of shit, this guy is the person you are using as a replacement for Sadisuto after I cut his balls off, then his head when he tried to rape me? Don't make me laugh.


	2. Forging the Weapon

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me; otherwise I would own a cottage and not just visit one (and rarely at that).

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Thanks go out to **Son of Darkness**and **Chibi Maakuro** for reviewing! If there is anyone out there who would be available to act as a beta reader for me that would be very much appreciated. This story will continue on, but will not remain canon to the second half of the Naruto Manga. Any suggestions / brilliant insights / words of wisdom you want to leave with me will be very much appreciated and hey, I might even use some of your ideas if they fit the story line. Also, I regret to inform any readers that I won't be doing the techniques in Japanese as I don't know how to speak/write it (yet) and don't have access to a translator. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but I am creating quite a few unique techniques as you may have noticed last chapter. I will try to keep all bloodline limits in Japanese though.

On with the story!

**Chapter 2: **Forging the Weapon

"I refuse," Sasuke said, turning his back on the girl in the cell, "I came here to get stronger Orochimaru, not to baby-sit a brat."

Orochimaru turned and slid up beside Sasuke draping one arm over his shoulder and in a sickeningly sweet voice said, "But Sasuke-kun, if you train Mikomi-chan here to be the weapon that I want her to be, I will give you a Kusanagi blade much like my own."

This halted Sasuke in his tracks. He remembered Orochimaru's Kusanagi alright. Among all the weapons in the world it was said to be the strongest of blades, not to mention he had seen how destructive it could be in Orochimaru's hands when he had eradicated an entire team of Konoha Anbu without even breaking a sweat. Armour didn't slow it down, kunai couldn't stop it, shields were cut in half like butter and even most chakra enhanced weapons could be overpowered by the blade. It was another path to power; power he would have even if it meant sacrificing some precious time to play trainer for Orochimaru.

"Fine," Sasuke replied at last.

A grin split Orochimaru's face, "Kukuku, I knew you would see things my way Sasuke-kun. Just remember that for as long as Mikomi-chan here remains as useless as she is now, no Kusanagi for you."

Sasuke scowled and shrugged Orochimaru's arm off of him. As he was turning back to the cell he felt a punch being thrown at his head. Instinctively he caught the fist that Mikomi had thrown at him, rather surprised at how much force was coming from such a skinny arm. As she threw back her right hand for a follow up Sasuke booted her in the stomach, slamming her into the back wall of the cell.

"As if I'll let another one of your pawns 'train' me you bastard," Mikomi gasped out as she climbed back to her feet, "Especially such a little boy." She glared at the three outside her cell.

"Hnn. So you are a few inches taller than me, big deal," Sasuke said as he stepped into her cell, "There hasn't been a soul in this place to give me a challenge in combat besides Orochimaru-san and Kabuto since I got here. I'm not some pathetic pedophile like that Sadisuto you mentioned was, I'm a ninja."

Mikomi's eyes went wide as he felt the surge of chakra that started pouring from the kid clothed in black in front of her. Sadisuto may have been a bastard, but he had taught her the basics before she became his personal punching bag and he felt nothing like that kid, Sasuke. Then his Sharingan activated and she shivered. His eyes felt as if they were boring right through her.

Orochimaru chuckled once again as he stared down Mikomi, "Yes, perhaps he was not the best choice to train someone as special as you. He may have been my best taijutsu trainer, but his 'tastes' were rather poor. That's why he's dead by your hands and Sasuke-kun is going to take over." He glanced over to see that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, "One more thing Sasuke-kun. Watch my hands as I'll teach you the hand seals that will activate her restraint on her neck. Punishment for attacking you of course."

Mikomi's eyes widened at the thought of activating the seal on her neck. She braced herself for the pain to come as Sasuke memorized the seals. With a gasp Mikomi went ridged and fell forward to the ground as Orochimaru called out in and almost sing-song voice, "Raiton: Sealing Restraint."

Sasuke watched the effects with a bored look on his face while Orochimaru described the effects of the seal, "It's quite an effective seal. No damage whatsoever to the body as long as you don't activate it for more than 10 minutes at any one time for a normal person. Pain, pure and simple is the result. The seal uses the sealed's own chakra to power the electrical shock as well, only affecting the sealed person as well. Yominokuni Mikomi-chan here is anything but normal you see, so she can last for 17 minutes under seals effects before she begins to develop any damage to her at all. Also it would be good to remind you that you must be within 50 feet of the seal to activate it."

Mikomi finally went slack as Orochimaru ceased his activation of the seal. Her nerves felt numb as she slowly stood up once again. Glaring at Orochimaru, she turned and bowed to Sasuke as Sadisuto had commanded she do whenever he came to get her for training.

"Don't bow to me," Sasuke snapped, "If you are to become a weapon then don't act the part of a sniveling servant."

Mikomi jerked upwards in mild shock at Sasuke's reaction to her bow, puzzlement etched across her face. She honestly didn't believe that the snake bastard had ever wanted her as a weapon. She thought that she was just a play thing for whoever she was given to as Sadisuto certainly told her so on a regular basis. Orochimaru actually wanted her to fight for him? No way in hell!

"I'll never fight for you, you snake f–"

"Shut up Mikomi," Kabuto said cutting her off, "You are sealed by Orochimaru-san, so you are going to do what we say, when we damn well say it. Unless you want to feel the pain of the seal again."

Sasuke gave Mikomi as once over again then made his first decision as her trainer, "Get her a proper room set up Kabuto. Across from mine so I can control her movement. She'll be useless if we lock her away and starve her. I hate useless things."

* * *

**Yominokuni Mikomi's Chamber**

Mikomi lay on her bed with a big goofy grin on her face. She had a bed! A real bed! A table, a chair, a bookshelf and even a dresser! This had to be the best day she had ever had since being stuck into that hellhole of a cell!

To say that Mikomi had been shocked and disbelieving at Sasuke's words was an understatement of epic proportions. Not once had Sadisuto or anybody else in the Sound done anything except beat the crap out of her or throw her into her cell and lock her in darkness. She had actually been tempted to attack the trio again starting with that bastard Sasuke for tormenting her like that. The only thing that had stopped her was when Orochimaru agreed to give her a new room at Sasuke's request. The boss man actually let her have something.

She stretched her arms and legs out as far as they would go as she lay down on the bed stretched out to her impressive height of 5'5" savouring the feeling of the blanket against her skin.

"Get up, you're coming with me," Sasuke's voice came from the foot of her bed. Startled, Mikomi jerked upwards and pulled herself into the corner where the head of the bed was. On Sasuke's face was a look of annoyance. "Great," he muttered, "Can't even detect when I'm coming into the room."

Mikomi relaxed slightly when Sasuke made no move to come any closer. "Whadaya want?"

"Get up," Sasuke turned and started heading out the door of Mikomi's room, "I'm starting your training immediately."

Despite the kindness that Sasuke had shown her by getting her this room, memories of Sadisuto's 'training' flooded into Mikomi's mind. Shuddering she yelled, "No way! No way in hell! Thanks for getting me this room and all, but I'm not gonna be another person's stress relief."

"Orochimaru needs a weapon, not a useless lump of flesh. Move it, your progress affects me as well. You won't stand in my way. I will have the power of a Kusanagi."

"Like I'd ever believe one of you Sound bastards!" Mikomi screamed.

Sasuke seemed to flicker in front of her eyes he moved so fast. Quite suddenly Mikomi felt a vice like grip begin to crush her left arm as Sasuke began to drag her from the room. Gritting her teeth in anger Mikomi tried to wrench her arm out of Sasuke's grip. His hand didn't even budge. She grabbed the hand locked onto her arm and tried to pry his fingers off of her with as much success as the last time.

As Sasuke started to drag her past the Mess Hall, Mikomi cocked her fist back and tried to punch him in the face. With the same shocking speed Mikomi felt her arm twist behind her back and her hand twisted to put as much pressure on her shoulder as possible, forcing her to walk forwards. Mikomi moaned at the pain coursing up and down her nearly dislocated shoulder. Without pause Sasuke proceeded to force march Mikomi through the halls of Orochimaru's keep and out into the sunlight of the Village Hidden in Sound.

Blinking in the sudden light, Mikomi tried to squint to see where she was going. This had been the first time in a little over 2 years that she had been allowed outside of the Sound compound. After all, she had almost successfully escaped from capture that time.

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17**

Mikomi suddenly found herself flying through the air towards a couple of training posts. She quickly threw her arms over her head as she crashed into the post and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Leaping to her feet she turned around and yelled, "What the hell'd you do that for you bastard!"

Sasuke simply stood there glaring at Mikomi and waiting for her temper to cool. When a look of shock passed over Mikomi's face, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the strange response.

"Why didn't you use my sealing collar to force me into submission to get me out here Sasuke-san?" Mikomi quietly asked. She felt a little strange; guilty almost that she had struggled so much when her new 'trainer' hadn't tortured her at all for her outburst and refusal. Sadisuto had never missed an opportunity to send that awful pain ripping through her body, sometimes beating her while the collar froze her in place.

"You are to be a weapon. You don't forge a blade by crushing the metal to dust. You have to shape and temper the blade to perfection, striking it only when and where it is needed."

Mikomi's jaw dropped. She actually was something of worth to this kid in front of her? A weapon of worth? Since when did her life actually mean a thing to anyone? She felt a tug from inside her body as warmth began to spread through her chest and stomach almost overwhelming her. For the first time in a little over 3 years Mikomi felt gratitude join the swirling thoughts and feelings that had invaded her body and mind. Mikomi felt her knees give way and she dropped to the ground hugging her body. Tears started to form in Mikomi's eyes but she quickly forced them back. With a shudder Mikomi stood to her feet and felt the tightness her body had held for the last 2 ½ years start to fade away.

"Thank you Sasuke-sensei," Mikomi said, "what should I do to begin training?"

"First don't bother calling me 'sensei.' I have no need for that title." Sasuke looked on as Mikomi seemed to cycle through a breakdown to recovery in no time at all. He had to admit that her height at such a young age was rather surprising. If she was properly taught taijutsu she may be able to use that reach to her advantage in a few years if she keeps up this growth. "What did Sadisuto train you in?"

Mikomi's mood nose-dived with the reminder of her former trainer, "That asshole taught me pretty much jack shit for having 3 years to train me. All he taught me was the basics of chakra manipulation which I had already partially covered before. He gave up teaching me jutsu after he realized what horrid chakra control I have. He also taught the basics of a hard fist style to me. Defense and evasion I know since he used me for target practice on more than a few occasions and used me as a punching bag even more often. That and I know a basic healing jutsu…" Mikomi swallowed hard when she mentioned her healing technique. She had used it often to supplement her own natural regeneration. Mikomi kept using it even when she didn't need it in remembrance of her family and previous life. It kept her going even when she had no other reason to live.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "Hnn. Sadisuto was useless. What about bloodline limits? You must have something special if Orochimaru wants you as a weapon."

Mikomi sighed, "I don't know." She shook her head, "That creep Kabuto kept going on and on about how I naturally healed at almost ¾ the speed of some fox container guy. That and apparently my chakra coil system is twice the thickness of a normal person."

Sasuke's attention zeroed in when Mikomi mentioned her regeneration rate compared to that of his best friend. Sasuke smirked, "That's all I needed to know. First we spar. I want you coming at me with intent to kill. Don't hold back. Let me see how strong you really are."

Mikomi took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath, "Here comes the pain, get ready to take it." Setting herself, she waited for Sasuke to attack her.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and waited for Mikomi to attack. And waited…and waited…and waited. "I said attack dobe."

"Wa...what! You actually want me to attack?" Mikomi exclaimed.

"I just said that."

Mikomi winced, "Sorry, sorry, it's just that Sadisuto forbid me from ever making the first move when we did our little 'sparring' sessions. Always wanted to make sure he could knock me around."

Sasuke simply crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm not that imbecile. Forget all of his rules right now. I'm now your master and what I say goes. So when I say attack me, attack me with everything you've got."

Mikomi grinned again and dashed forward immediately and snapped a kick with her right foot at Sasuke's head.

'She has excellent speed,' Sasuke thought as he leaned back to dodge the kick without moving from his spot, 'and despite what she claimed about have horrible chakra control she flawlessly used it to enhance her legs for power and speed to maximize the assault.'

Mikomi felt herself whiff on the roundhouse and continued the spin into a left-footed back kick all in one motion with Sasuke not even moving from his starting position to dodge. Sasuke spun as Mikomi passed over his head and hammered a fist into the small of her back sending her to the other end of the training pitch. Mikomi caught her fall with one hand and flipped herself up and rebounded off a tree and came around again. This time Mikomi came in with her fists. Sasuke allowed himself to be back across the pitch from the flurry of punches Mikomi threw at him as she brought her feet into play occasionally. He easily turned them all aside with a few sweeps of his arms to gage her hit strength. 'She may have a very straightforward fighting style but the way she varies the angle and speed of every attack would make it incredibly hard to predict and counter without my Sharingan. She still has far too many holes in her fighting style that mar her unpredictability.' They danced back and fourth in a flurry of limbs, Sasuke testing out her defenses. 'Excellent defense, a testament to the amount of time she was on the receiving end of Sadisuto perhaps.'

This time Sasuke held nothing back in his counterattack. Sliding under her right arm he connected with her armpit, spinning her. Using Mikomi's dislocated arm to his advantage he spun and swept her feet out from underneath. Again Mikomi hand sprung up and away lashing out with her feet to stop his follow up attack. With her right arm.

'Hmm, I was sure that would have put her arm out of commission for a while. Damn it! It's been a while since I've made such a careless error.'

Mikomi was slightly frustrated. She couldn't touch the slippery guy. And he punched even harder than Sadisuto and pinpointed her weak spots. Then he flickered with that incredible speed again. Mikomi felt a foot snap beneath her jaw and send her flying into the air. When she sensed Sasuke behind underneath her in mid air, she realized she had never encountered this technique from Sadisuto before – and he was supposed to be a taijutsu expert. Mikomi was able to block Sasuke's first kick to the mid section, but then came his first. When it smashed into Mikomi's face her guard dropped in shock from the blow. As they neared the ground Mikomi saw Sasuke continue his spin and then he hammered his heel into her stomach in a massive spinning kick and yelled out, "Lion Rendan!"

Mikomi's breath whooshed out of her body with that last kick. Gritting her teeth Mikomi locked her hands around Sasuke's ankle before he could flip away. She wanted to get stronger, no she had to get stronger. She would prove that she was worthy to be taught by this guy. He had strength, speed, control and most of all knowledge. With a roar she leapt up dragging a rather surprised Sasuke with her. He hadn't expected so quick a recovery and the Sharingan had even reacted a little late. Mikomi began to spin Sasuke as if she was doing a hammer throw and hurled him straight at the training posts. Sasuke spun around in mid air and rebounded himself off of the posts right back at the overextended Mikomi. 'I've never seen anyone take the hits from my Lion Rendan so well and recover so quickly,' Sasuke thought, 'The Sharingan hasn't picked it up yet so she must be using some very subtle chakra control. I'd better pay more attention to how she does it.'

Sasuke connected with a chakra infused fist into Mikomi's chin all the while watching closely with his Sharingan whirling. Sasuke saw it this time. Mikomi had developed a very advanced form of chakra defense that would have been incredibly draining on any normal person. Mikomi concentrated chakra to the parts of her body that were struck, reinforcing her flesh to being almost as tough as rock.

Mikomi was knocked off of her feet, spinning with the force of the punch. She hit the ground a little dazed and was about to jump back up to her feet when she felt a kunai against her throat. She gave a little gulp when the blade touched. 'Oh hell, don't tell me he's pissed 'cause I overdid it.'

"That's enough Mikomi," Sasuke said with a smirk deactivating his Sharingan, "I've seen enough."

Mikomi breathed a sigh of relief as Sasuke withdrew the kunai and tucked it back into his leg pouch. As she stood up the left sleeve of her shirt fell away. Mikomi groaned and looked at her ruined shirt. She knew was going to happen eventually, but it was a sign that the rest of her clothing was starting to wear out.

Sasuke tucked the state of Mikomi's clothes into the back of his mind. "You said that you have horrible chakra control before right? I want to test out your control. Try doing this technique after I show you how it's done."

Mikomi watched as Sasuke flashed through several hand seals then announced his technique as he took a massive breath in, "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Mikomi watched in awe as Sasuke blew and enormous fireball straight up into the air from the center of the clearing almost hitting the branches of the trees with the sheer size of the attack.

"That's the technique I want you to learn. First the hand seals."

For the next few minutes Sasuke went over the hand seals and what Mikomi needed to do to properly gather the chakra, convert it to fire and then exhale it from her mouth.

"Alright, let's do this." Mikomi did the hand seals correctly and took a huge breath.

Sasuke watched Mikomi with his Sharingan activated once again. 'Excellent,' he thought, 'she did the seals properly and now is gathering the chakra perfectly. She has excellent con–' Then Mikomi exhaled and tried to do the Grand Fireball Jutsu.

As Mikomi started to exhale she tried to form and fire off the chakra as fire. That's when things when wrong. Her throat started heating up and felt funny as she blew out a stream of sparks that shot up into the air. Mikomi sweat-dropped.

"I've never seen the Grand Fireball Jutsu done like that before," said Sasuke in a slightly strained voice, "Alright." Sasuke took a deep breath. That had been the first time in a long time that he had felt like laughing in the slightest. "I'll give you a synopsis of your abilities: first, you have above average taijutsu for being relatively untaught. Your defenses are very good, almost to the point I have to go all out to get around them. Your speed and power are also both above average. However, it is your chakra control that is the mystery to me. You have developed a defense system using chakra where you reinforce your body and become as hard as stone whenever you take a hit."

"I WHAT!" Mikomi shouted, her mouth falling open yet again. "Uh, I didn't know I was doing that."

"I suspected as much. Well you also happen to use your chakra to drastically increase your speed and punching power at all times, which I assume you didn't realize either." Mikomi shook her head.

"Your constant use of chakra to reinforce yourself for offence and defense is a testament to the sheer size of your chakra capacity. The size of your coils seems to help with the speed your access your chakra. As far as I can tell, your regenerative ability would be a naturally developed healing chakra your body produces with excess chakra which circulates your chakra pathways and localizes at injured points on your body. As for your control in general: you have absolutely perfect control of the chakra inside your body, hence your chakra defense. It's when you try and release it outside of your body that your control slips to almost nil. I would assume it's because Sadisuto didn't teach you anything in that regard."

Mikomi hung her head, "I told you that I had no chakra control. Still I'm glad I have some chakra control."

"Hnn," was all Sasuke said in response. He motioned for Mikomi to follow him as he went to the edge of the clearing and stopped in front of a few trees that were a little more than 40 meters (130 feet) tall. "You need control Mikomi. I want you to climb these trees without using your hands. You have to attach yourself to the tree using chakra only. Make sure that you evenly distribute your chakra over your foot. Too much you push yourself away from the tree. Too little you lose your grip and fall." Sasuke demonstrated how to walk up the tree and proceeded to walk up to a little over half way before leaping to the ground. He gave Mikomi a kunai, "Mark your progress with this. I'll leave you to it."

Mikomi looked at the kunai in her hands. Then at the tree. "How the heck am I gonna do this Sasuke-san? I don't have any control at all." Her shoulders slumped as she just looked up the tree.

"I noticed," Sasuke said dryly. "Right now you don't have footwear so it will be a little easier without them for now. I'll make you a deal: make it at least 4 meters up the tree in 24 hours then I'll get you some footwear."

Mikomi slowly turned around and look straight at Sasuke almost tearing up again, "Are…are you serious?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "I'll make this deal two part since footwear will make it harder. If you can go up and down the entire tree by the end of 2 weeks I'll get you a new set of clothes."

Mikomi's face lit up, "Thank-you Sasuke-san. Thanks a lot."

"Hnn. As I said, I hate useless things. Encouragement like this should speed things up." Sasuke turned around and left the clearing, heading back inside the base to seek out Orochimaru for further training. He was confident that she wouldn't leave.

Mikomi was astonished by the dark boy once again. He had actually been nice to her. Well at least indifferent, which still was a hell of a lot better than Sadisuto had treated her. The thought of running away had slipped out of her mind at Sasuke's deal with her. 'I finally might be able to get some sandals at least!' Mikomi thought, 'And clothes, some decent clothes! Something purple or black would be nice.' Mikomi brought herself up short. 'I've got work to do, so I'd better get to it.'

Mikomi stood at the foot of the tree and concentrated her chakra to the bottom of her feet. Feeling a little more confident in her ability to gather chakra to her feet, she backed up a bit and ran at the tree. She reached the tree and took a step up and went to run up…and her foot just slipped off the tree and she cracked her head on the ground. "YEEEEOOOWW!"

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17 – Several Hours Later**

Mikomi was breathing hard as she looked at the tree. There were at least a hundred slash marks and more than a few craters on the tree and she had hardly made it more than 2 meters off the ground. She slumped to the ground and lay down panting. "Uhhhhhhhnnnnn," Mikomi groaned, "This is not working! How, how, how in hell do I do this?"

"Show me what you're doing Mikomi."

Once again Mikomi shot up and put her back to the tree in surprise from Sasuke sneaking up on her, "Jeez, don't do that!"

"Hnn. Show me what you're doing."

Sasuke watched with his Sharingan activated yet again as Mikomi began to concentrate chakra in her feet. With that she ran at the tree and sprinted up to a point roughly 3 cm above here last gash in the tree before she fell again, landing on her feet. Mikomi let out a frustrated yell.

"First mistake is your letting your emotions get the best of you. Second: why haven't you bothered testing how much chakra you need to actually stick to the tree?"

Mikomi sweat-dropped at that comment, "Aww dammit." Mikomi took Sasuke's advice and tested getting her feet to stick to the tree one at a time. This time Mikomi was able to consciously register exactly how much chakra she needed to stick to the tree. "Thanks Sasuke-san…" Mikomi said to an empty clearing. Shrugging, Mikomi backed up again to try her luck with climbing the tree. Concentrating the same amount of chakra to her feet as a moment ago she ran at the tree. She sprinted as fast as she could up the tree and again felt the slipping of her concentration and slashed the tree once again. 10 cm higher! Mikomi felt a glow coming over her. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

Mikomi kept on running up the tree even when hunger pangs began to set in – she was used to ignoring them from Sadisuto. She was making slow progress again after that large jump but it was steady. She sprinted straight at the tree time and time again even as the sky darkened into night.

"You need to eat if you don't want to burn out," came Sasuke's voice from behind Mikomi.

Mikomi didn't jump for the first time when Sasuke snuck up on her, but her shoulders still flinched. "Alright."

* * *

Mikomi began to follow Sasuke back into Orochimaru's complex and began to head back to her sleeping quarters when Sasuke stopped her.

"You are a weapon, not a slave or servant. Come with me."

Hesitantly, Mikomi followed Sasuke down the corridor to the mess hall. She had never been allowed to eat anywhere but her cell before. More often than not she only was given rice balls and water to eat.

Mikomi started drooling as Sasuke opened the door and the smells from the mess hall wafted out. The room just smelt _so_ good! And she was allowed to eat here!

"You have permission to eat here whenever you are hungry from now on," Sasuke said as he picked up a tray and began to move along the open counter picking up food every now and then as he approached the servers on the line.

Mikomi scooped up a tray and happily took a little bit of everything – stopping to mention to the final server how great it would be if they made dango.

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17**

The sun had just been creeping over the horizon to reveal the figure Mikomi still doggedly trying to climb the tree. She only had a few hours to go before the bet was up and she was having trouble making up the last 50 cm. Calming down, Mikomi began to study what she had been doing to climb the tree so far. 'Alright, so I tested how much chakra I needed to stick to the tree. That and I've been running at it like a maniac. Hmm, maybe I should try to take it slower and pay more attention to my chakra concentration.'

Mikomi walked up to the tree and stuck one foot to it. Leaning back she put her other foot on the tree. Mikomi began to slowly walk up the tree feeling the chakra drain from her she did her level best to keep her chakra perfectly steady. One step at a time she walked up the tree. Opening her eyes she saw the end of the cut marks she had made on the tree. A few steps later Mikomi felt her left foot begin to slide so she slashed the tree once again and flipped down to the ground. Mikomi looked up and was sure she was just barely below the 4 meter goal that Sasuke had given her. Mikomi lay down on the ground with sigh. Relaxing to ease the tension out of her muscles, Mikomi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke came to the training ground that he had left Mikomi at the previous night he found her lying on the ground asleep. Walking up to her sleeping form Sasuke prodded Mikomi with his foot. With a jolt Mikomi leapt up off the ground and spun, blinking, to see Sasuke in front of her. Sasuke glanced up at the tree to see her progress. He was surprised to see on slash so much higher than the rest. "Times almost up on our deal Mikomi. You have one more chance left."

Mikomi felt her stomach clench when it dawned on her what had happened. _She had fallen asleep_! Sweating father profusely she nervously eyed the tree. Mikomi knew she had to calm herself down to do this. Breathing deeply Mikomi slowly clamed herself down. She walked up to the tree and decided to try a repeat performance of her walk that morning.

One foot in front of the other was the motto that was running through Mikomi's head as she went up the tree. 'Keep it steady. Left foot, then right foot and keep my chakra steady.'

Sasuke watched as Mikomi went up the tree. Slowly, ever so slowly Mikomi made her way up the tree. Mikomi had just reached her previous mark when she felt her left foot slip again. Gritting her teeth she refocused her chakra into her foot as she hung from the tree with one foot. Mikomi took one more step…and went over her last mark! Slashing the tree she flipped off again. She looked back to Sasuke for his verdict.

"Good. You made it past the 4 meter mark. Your last effort wasn't necessary as you had cleared it already, but I wanted to ensure that you could actually do it. Well get you some footwear in the Sound Village proper later today after you've eaten and rested. Let's go."

Mikomi couldn't believe her ears. Someone had actually complimented her. Sasuke, _her trainer,_ had complemented her. Her face glowing with happiness, Mikomi followed Sasuke back to the mess hall.

* * *

**Village Hidden in Sound – 2 Weeks Later**

"That was quite annoying Mikomi," Sasuke said as they entered a clothing retailer named Kishi's Nin Apparel in the village that had several lines of ninja clothes and gear, "you met the conditions of our deal but passed out for 2 days from chakra exhaustion."

Following Sasuke in through the door Mikomi's face was bright pink from the combination of embarrassment and the scrubbing she had given herself in the baths back at Orochimaru's complex. Despite actually succeeding at running up, then down the 40 meter tall tree by the end of the week, Mikomi had pushed herself beyond anything Sasuke had expected from her and had passed out. This had forced Sasuke to have to carry Mikomi back to her chambers to rest – and discover how filthy, and rather pungent smelling, Mikomi really was. Not being allowed to bathe very often for 3 years tended to cake a lot of grime to a person's body. So Sasuke gave her access to the baths and ordered her to take one and Mikomi was only too happy to comply. For Mikomi the baths had been a glorious 2 hour long experience which she had savoured every second of.

"Sorry Sasuke-san," was all Mikomi could say. Mikomi was having trouble containing her excitement. She was still beaming that Sasuke was actually keeping his end of the bet for the completion of his training exercise. The reinforced soft-soled boots Sasuke had allowed gotten for Mikomi still felt so amazing on her feet, both light and durable. And now she was getting new set of clothes.

"Welcome to Kishi's Nin Apparel and Supplies," came a female's voice from the back of the store, "I'll be with you in a moment."

"As with the boots you can choose whatever you want," Sasuke said, "and be sure that its gonna be durable. I'm only getting you 2 sets."

"You only said you'd get me 1 new set of clothes for passing your training exercise," Mikomi exclaimed, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Do you really think those rags you've got on now are going to last more than a few days more? The front of your shirt nearly split in half when you went to clean it after your bath. Besides, Orochimaru wants you as a weapon. So you're gonna need the proper gear. Right now you are just a useless, untrained, lump of flesh. Training you is a path to power for myself so you'd better be worth my time."

Mikomi's heart sank at Sasuke's words. 'What the hell's the point of trying,' Mikomi thought, 'I'm still useless and weak. Worthless. That's worse than being dead and only slightly better than Sadisuto's use for me. At least Sasuke is treating me alright and he might even take the time to make me stronger.' With a sigh Mikomi walked over to the clothing rack near the back wall that had tops for kunoichi.

"Need a hand getting something a little better than those rags you got on honey?" The woman that had welcomed them into the store had come up behind Mikomi and was sizing her up.

Mikomi glanced over her shoulder at the woman behind her and inched away from her, "No."

"Well it's pretty obvious by your companion that you're a new recruit for the Sound Nin, so at least let me give ya some pointers on what to pick out. I do own this store ya know. Kishi's the name."

"I guess so," Mikomi said and turned back to the clothing racks, "I'd like something that isn't as bulky as what I've got now though.

"Hmm." Kishi began to quickly flip through the clothing racks. "Something tighter, perhaps a skintight top? Durability is needed for any ninja clothing. Some darker colours as well, harder to pick out in the dark…"

"Purple and black would be nice," Mikomi commented as she pulled out a cotton vest that turned out to be a few sizes to small.

"Ah ha!" came the triumphant cry from Kishi as she pulled out a t-shirt and some long legged shorts. "These should do the trick. They look the right size, and the top is an almost black purple. It's actually quite similar to your hair. And the black shorts are a good match. Both are reinforced with a tough and flexible carbon polymer of my own invention. It's actually naturally resistant to Raiton Jutsu not to mention that kunai will have a harder time cutting through it. You'll never find any quite like it anywhere else in the element nations."

Mikomi had to admit that the clothes that Kishi had picked out did look like what she had in mind. The fact that it could act like body armour was also rather appealing. "I really like it!" Mikomi paused. "It's not too expensive is it Kishi-san?"

Kishi gave a bit of a nervous laugh when she saw Sasuke glaring at her from across the store, "Well, it is probably the most expensive stuff clothing wise I sell her, but since you're a first time, plus Sasuke-sama is the one who brought you here I'll give you a 2 for 1 special. Try 'em on."

Mikomi blushed and spoke up, "Umm, I kinda need some, uhh, underwear as well."

"No prob honey, slip into the change room and I'll pass some over to ya so ya can try 'em on with the set I picked out for ya."

Sasuke tapped Kishi on the shoulder as she was passing the underwear over the change room door, "How much are you charging me then?"

"Don't worry, don't worry Sasuke-sama. It's not too much, only 480 ryo. I'm sure that it's easy for you to afford that being Orochimaru's pupil and all."

"Hnn. We'll see."

"Sasuke-san," came Mikomi's nervous voice from behind the door, "I really like these clothes. I know they're expensive but could I have them anyway?" Then she stepped out of the change room. The t-shirt and shorts were both snug hugging her body tightly, but seemed to have some room for growth. The t-shirt was so close to the same shade as her hair that the it was hard to see that it actually came down to the middle of her back if it wasn't for the texture difference. Her scar that ran up to the side of her left eye became more pronounced with the tighter clothes. The shorts were completely black and came down to just below her knees. Mikomi's slender figure was far more pronounced now, but her body tone gave off a sense of strength that was hidden before behind the baggy rags she had before. Sasuke once again felt Mikomi's red eyes boring into his own, this time with a pleading, almost desperate look.

"Hnn. Fine, you can have them. Get her another set Kishi and I'll pay."

Mikomi's face lit up when Sasuke agreed to get the clothing for her. And she smiled. The first true smile to cross her face since the day she saw her mother murdered in front of her eyes and told her father was dead. "Thank you Sasuke-san."

Kishi's eyes were glued to the scar that was running up along Mikomi's throat to right near her left eye. She hadn't noticed it before. The scar caused a shiver to run up her spine. It had to be one of the worst injuries she had seen on someone as young as Mikomi looked and it frightened her to think of how she could have gotten such a bad injury. When Mikomi noticed Kishi looking she turned her head slightly to hide the scar behind her hair stiffening slightly. Clearly there was a lot more to the girl than met the eye. Kishi swallowed quickly before she spoke again, "I'm glad that you chose to come here for your ninja apparel. Mikomi I'd be happy to give you the same discount that I always have given to Sasuke-sama since you seem to be his apprentice. Just come here for anything that you need."

Relaxing a little bit, Mikomi thanked Kishi for her generous offer and followed Sasuke out the shop after paying.

* * *

**Rice Lake North of the Village Hidden in Sound – 1 Week Later**

Mikomi set the backpack of supplies Sasuke had given her on the ground as she stared out across the lake. It was only the 3rd time in her life that she had ever been to lake and the beauty of the place took her breath away. The trees that surrounded the small lake weren't nearly as big as those closer to the Fire Country but still leant a calming atmosphere to the lake. With trees surrounding the lake the water was rather calm most of the time. On the southern edge there was a river that fed into the lake. Birds inhabited many of the trees, fish leapt in the water, insects buzzed through the air, and mammals large and small called this place home.

"This…is just…so…incredible," Mikomi breathed as her eyes continued to drink in the beauty of the area. "How long are we going to be staying here Sasuke-san?"

"As long as it takes," was Sasuke's terse reply, "I have no desire to remain her any longer than necessary. I seriously hope that you pick this training up as fast and as diligently as the tree climbing. 3 weeks and you are almost as proficient in that exercise as me. I have no desire to stay her any longer than necessary. "

Mikomi scowled, "Fine. You can be such a buzz-kill Sasuke-san."

"This next exercise is another chakra control exercise," Sasuke began, "and will teach you how to expel chakra at a constant, steady rate. The exercise is water walking." With that said, Sasuke began to walk out onto the water of the lake. "We will be remaining here at the lake until you can successfully perform water walking and have learnt the 'Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu' that you attempted before."

Mikomi sighed, "Any chance you could take the time to teach me how to swim as well?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, "Maybe. I'll make you another deal. If you can successfully remain standing on top of the water for 5 minuets in 24 hours time I will teach you how to swim while teaching you the Grand Fireball. If you are able to remain standing on the lake for 1 hour after 2 weeks time is up then I will give you a proper ninja hip pack complete with gear. In any case, I will give you a Sound headband and fully induct you as a Sound Shinobi after you have learned the Grand Fireball Jutsu."

As Sasuke had predicted, Mikomi's face lit up at the challenge and the rewards that were offered. "Could you break down the steps to properly walk on water for me then like you did with the tree climbing exercise?"

"It's the same as tree climbing except you continually expel a constant amount of chakra. That's it. So start practicing and stop wasting my time."

Mikomi sighed as she watched Sasuke walk off to practice alone. 'I'm not entirely sure why I sometimes feel depressed when Sasuke walks off and ignores me,' Mikomi thought as she took off her boots, 'I just feel better when he is around. I guess I just enjoy having him around.' Mikomi brought herself up short with that thought. She tried to quash it as best she could, 'NO NO NO! He is from the Sound. I won't let myself feel anything except repulsion for those bastards. They destroyed my family and fucked up my life!' Mikomi continued to try and spark that furious and hate-filled rebellious nature she had towards the Sound that she would drag up to fight through Sadisuto's tortures, but found simply couldn't find it in her to hate Sasuke. He may have thought of her as nothing more than a means to an end, but he was different from the other members of the sound. He was kind. To her. A tool. Even if the kindness was necessary to ensure her future station as a weapon for Orochimaru, Mikomi found she could not refuse it. Too much time had passed under the dark hand of Sadisuto for her to be able to reject it.

Sighing again, Mikomi did her best to clear her mind of the useless thoughts that had been flowing through it. 'I've gotta get stronger so that I can escape from the Sound and Sasuke is willing to teach me.' With that thought in mind Mikomi began to gather chakra to her feet to attempt the exercise.

* * *

**Rice Lake – 24 Hours Later**

"Grrrrraaaaahhh! Why. The. Hell. Can't. I. Do. THIS?" Mikomi growled. She was incredibly frustrated. The most amount of time that she had been able to stay atop the water was barely more than a minute and a half and the time limit on the first part of Sasuke's deal was fast approaching. This exercise had seemed like an easy and logical step in the progression of chakra control exercises, and one Mikomi thought that it would be fairly simply to master after having done so well at the tree climbing exercise. Problem was Mikomi hadn't realized that expelling a constant amount of chakra from a point on the body is exponentially more difficult and draining than simply gathering and holding chakra. It didn't help much that her ability to form and control chakra outside of her body was rather poor either. She could circulate the chakra to her feet easily enough, but she couldn't expel it steadily very easily. Most of the time she ended up falling into the water from not pumping enough chakra into the water to stay standing on the water. However, Mikomi had discovered that if you fire out too much chakra in a sudden burst it repelled the water beneath her feet in a curtain that flew out and away from her body. She had to try again.

"Time's almost up Mikomi. I'll watch one last attempt to see if you have met the conditions on the deal I made for you." Sasuke watched as Mikomi fell into the water of the lake, startled at this latest distraction. Having only fallen waist deep in the lake, Mikomi turned around and headed back to give water walking yet another attempt.

Reaching the shore, Mikomi faced the lake and began to concentrate as hard as she could. Taking a step onto the edge of the lake Mikomi could sense the water being pushed out from under her so she eased back the power. Taking a few steps at a time, she stood out from the shore on top of waist deep water.

1 minute passed.

Mikomi started to grip her teeth as she felt herself again starting to over use chakra and force the water out from under her. Struggling, Mikomi was able to rein in her power to the proper level. Sweat started to pour off of her brow as she continued to do everything she could to remain standing. 'Keep expelling chakra down into the water. Keep it steady now.'

2 minutes passed.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Mikomi thought as she felt her chakra start to fluctuate rapidly, causing the water beneath her to bubble violently.

Her feet started to slip beneath the water.

In a last desperate ditch effort to stay standing Mikomi fired a burst of chakra through her feet to try and propel herself to the surface. The lake water surrounding Mikomi exploded up and away from her and she dropped into the water.

As Mikomi surfaced Sasuke delivered his verdict, "No good Mikomi. You didn't even last 3 minutes so swimming lessons are not gonna happen. You've got your work cut out for you to be able to stand on the lake for 1 hour by the end of two weeks. You are clearly missing the trick to this exercise." Sasuke turned around and left Mikomi to her own devices once again.

Dragging herself from the water, Mikomi flopped down onto the grass. Sighing, she simply stretched out and took a well earned break from the chakra exercises. 'Okay, so I won't know how to swim,' Mikomi thought, 'I won't have to know if I can master this walking on water bit. I still want to learn how to though, both for fun and in case water walking isn't an option. I'll just rest a little bit longer, and then I'll get cracking. Hehehe, I'm glad these clothes dry quickly even when I'm wearing them or else this exercise might get rather uncomfortable.'

* * *

**Rice Lake – 1 Week Later**

Standing on some rocks that jutted out into the lake Mikomi was tossing whatever was close at hand across the lake. She had been working herself to death every day to try and get better at water walking and she had barely been able to last longer than 10 minutes on the lake. It was rather depressing that despite the massive chakra capacity that she was told she had, she couldn't stand on water longer than Sasuke. Bending down Mikomi picked up a stick that was lodged between two of the rocks. 'What a funny looking stick,' Mikomi almost giggled out loud, 'it looks like the wood if frayed into pom-poms on either end, plus it's curved like the moon. It looks like a bent baton.' Mikomi smiled sadly at that thought. She had remembered another young girl in Ko Village had loved to play the baton she had gotten for her birthday. Her life in Ko Village had seemed like nothing more than distant and happy illusion. Until she had met Uchiha Sasuke and her life had gained a semblance of hope once again. She could and would become strong under Sasuke's teaching. Strong enough to remove her accused collar and strong enough to get revenge on Orochimaru for what he had done to her family.

With a flick of her wrist, Mikomi spun the stick out across the water. Picking up another stone, Mikomi did a double take when she spotted the stick floating on the water. It was standing on the pom-pom like ends of the stick. Nothing else was touching the water. Mikomi began to rub her hands together in excitement as the idea came to her, 'That's it! That's the trick I've been missing! I can't just expel my chakra across the water. I have to spread it out over the water as well as downwards!' Looking at the stick again another idea came to her, 'My feet are also curved in an arch! Maybe that will make things easier yet again!'

Mikomi ran back to her campsite and tossed her boots on top of her pack and sat down to take a look at them. She noticed it immediately now that she had the idea in her head. The balls of her feet and the heels of her feet were the most heavily calloused parts of her feet. The insteps were rather soft and the skin between the heel and the ball of her feet was also softer. 'If those two parts of my feet are the main ones touching the water then maybe I only need to expel my chakra from those two points to save as much energy as possible. I was trying to expel chakra from every point before, even my toes. Also I think that I was mainly focusing the expulsing of chakra into a pyramidal point before, making it so I was balanced on a single point rather than my whole foot. I can do this now!'

Mikomi ran to the edge of the lake and began to focus once again, this time imagining she was expelling the chakra from the balls and the heels of her feet only. She kept the image of chakra being expelled as a square block from those points. Taking a deep breath, Mikomi stepped out onto the water. She stood as solid as a rock. Smiling, she couldn't believe how easy this was now that she had figured out the trick to it. And to think that it was all because she decided to play around with a pom-pom like stick. 'Let's see how long I can stand her, and maybe I can corner Sasuke into another deal to teach me how to swim.'

* * *

**Rice Lake – Later That Night**

Mikomi had a sly smirk on her face as she waited for Sasuke to return from his personal training routine as she continued cooking the fish she had caught for them that day. She had easily been able stand on the lake for an hour after figuring out the trick to it earlier that day and had spent much of the time running around and practicing landing on the water and not falling through after jumping. She had even tried to walk on her hands across the water, but had lost balance and fallen beneath the water. That had given her another idea for an exercise to do and that was to try and do rolls across the water and to even try lying on the surface. She couldn't lie on the surface yet, but she could do the rolls on the water.

Humming a tuneless ditty, Mikomi started looking around for Sasuke again. Then, for the first time in her life, she thought she 'sensed' Sasuke's chakra. Startled at this newfound sense, Mikomi whipped around and saw Sasuke approaching from directly behind her.

"Good job Mikomi," Sasuke said, "seems that you are finally starting to be able to sense chakra patterns." With a slight smirk Sasuke took a small bag out of his pocket, "I guess I'll have to give you these soldier pills as a reward then."

Mikomi caught the bag of soldier pills with a shocked look on her face, "You mean to tell me all those times you popped up behind me and scared the shit outta me was nothing but a test?" Sasuke nodded as he picked up a skewered fish that had been roasting. Slapping a hand to her face Mikomi groaned, "You really are impossible Sasuke." Suddenly realizing what she had said Mikomi quickly corrected herself, "I mean Sasuke-san!"

"Hnn. You don't need to use honorifics with me. I've been teaching you for over a month now and I had no desire to be called sensei from the beginning anyway."

A small smile briefly crossed Mikomi's features. She wasn't sure why, but a warm feeling had spread across her chest and stomach, something she couldn't remember feeling in a long time if ever. Ignoring the feeling, Mikomi snatched up one of the fish she had cooked and took a bit.

After swallowing Mikomi spoke again, "Sasuke, I was wondering if I could convince you to give me another chance to learn how to swim while you teach me the Grand Fireball Jutsu?"

Sasuke glanced over at Mikomi. This had been the first time she had ever made a suggestion like this so he figured he would see what she had in mind, "All right, what new deal did you want to make."

"If I can stay on top of the lake while _running_ for 2 whole hours you'll teach me to swim."

Sasuke thought it over. Running on the lake was the next step he needed Mikomi to take with water walking anyway, and the double time length seemed reasonable. "All right, it's a deal. I'll test you in six days. With the rate you're going at right now I would suggest eating one of the soldier pills you earned to keep yourself going for the next 3 days straight. Otherwise you might not make it."

Mikomi nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me Sasuke, thanks." With that, Mikomi popped a soldier pill into her mouth and stood up to begin practicing on the lake again. 'Hehehe, he doesn't know that I can already stay on the lake for 5 hours straight now, and that was with all of my messing around. Thank god for that funky looking stick I found.'

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers – 1 week later**

Mikomi may have looked solemn and submissive on the outside as per her role as Orochimaru's weapon, but on the inside she was feeling content. She had been given a very nice black ninja hip pack that she had strapped across her right leg. After Mikomi had been able to master the 'Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu' in only a week Sasuke had given her the Sound headband, the cloth the same colour as her top. She had felt proud to earn such a thing from the distant Sasuke, and wore it on her left shoulder, proud of her accomplishment, of her power. She still hated and despised the village it represented but she could do nothing about it while she was still so weak.

As a bonus Sasuke had also taught her how to swim. Mikomi remembered the incredulous look on Sasuke's face as she ran around the lake, flipping and spinning through cartwheels and handsprings over 2 hours. She had proven to Sasuke that he didn't even need to take some extra time to help refine her technique. She had figured it out on her own.

Mikomi snapped back to reality when she heard Orochimaru speak, "So Sasuke-kun how goes the training of Mikomi-chan?"

"Fine. Her control is still severely lacking, but she figured out the water walking exercise faster than I expected. She seems to have the control to learn most jutsu now and I can start building her into the weapon you wanted. The fact that Mikomi was able to learn my 'Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu' indicates she may be better off learning skills that require less chakra control in exchange for a large amount of chakra. I also noticed one other thing from watching her with my Sharingan: her chakra capacity seems to be enlarging at double the rate of a normal person. Soon she will begin to exceed me, and even you Orochimaru, in sheer volume of chakra."

"Kukuku, that is excellent to hear. I hope the little 'hellion' keeps up this pace," Orochimaru said with a grin, "After all, I would like to begin to use my weapon as soon as possible. I have high hopes for Yominokuni-chan after all."


	3. The Gears Begin to Turn

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. However, I do own a few characters! Namely: Yominokuni Mikomi, Yominokuni Kitoushi, and Yominokuni Shizuka. Yes!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'm going to be keeping the technique 'Raikiri' in Japanese as I like that name a little more than 'Lightning Edge,' plus it is a very common technique in terms of the number of people who know of it. Also, Please leave a review when you read my story. It helps me know what you like, and what you don't so I can improve on those aspects of the story. Well, enough rambling. On with the Story!

**Chapter 3: **The Gears Begin to Turn

**Orochimaru's Headquarters – 6 Months Later**

Sasuke was more than a little pissed of with Orochimaru. He had been training Yominokuni Mikomi for 7 ½ months now and still Orochimaru didn't think that she was strong enough. Sasuke had remembered how hard he had pushed Mikomi. Over and over again he had pushed that girl to the brink of chakra depletion in the course of learning his techniques and had increased her strength 100 fold compared to her abilities when they had first met. And Orochimaru wasn't satisfied yet. Sure Orochimaru was still teaching him techniques, and he had become far stronger than before, but he still was denied a Kusanagi of his own. 'I'll work Mikomi-chan to the brink of death every time if I have to! I want that sword and the power it will give me!' He stopped short when he realized what he had just thought. Sasuke gave his head a shake, 'Dammit I'm getting to close to that girl. I don't know why or how but I will crush any feelings for her as a friend. I will use her to get the power of a Kusanagi sword and I will shape her into the ultimate opponent to further my power.'

Sasuke snapped his arm out in front of a Sound Jounin that had been coming down the hall towards him and stopped him cold. Sasuke took satisfaction at the look of utter terror that crossed the man's face, "You. Have you seen Yominokuni Mikomi around her anywhere?"

The Sound Jounin swallowed visibly as he looked down into Sasuke's cold stare. With a shaking hand he pointed down the hall he had just come from, "Su-sure. Mikomi-chan is just d-down the hall in the m-mess h-hall Sasuke-sama." Sasuke scowled and stalked off down the hall as the Jounin collapsed on the ground in a nervous wreck. The Jounin remembered what had happened to the last person that had disappointed Sasuke. He had watched as Sasuke had ripped the arms clean off of a Chuunin that was at least twice his size. The Jounin shuddered, knowing he had gotten lucky that Sasuke had found his answer acceptable. Getting unsteadily to his feet the Jounin began to head down the hallway to the indoor training area as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him.

* * *

These last few months had been the best in Mikomi's life since she had been captured by the Sound. Almost everyone in the Sound, especially other Nin, still treated her as nothing more than an object to be used as they please. But she had found the time to make friends in this friendless place. Kishi from 'Kishi's Nin apparel and Supplies' was a close friend whom she talked to a lot on her spare time. She wasn't as cold as many of the other people in the village were, and the Village Hidden in Sound certainly was tense, but still prosperous village. Kishi had almost taken on the roll of a mother in Mikomi's life, having been able to tell her about everything that had happened to her. While Kishi couldn't do anything to help her out, Mikomi was grateful for the shoulder to cry on and release her built up frustration. It didn't help much, but it was something.

Mikomi also remembered how she had made friends with the cooks that Orochimaru had housed in his complex. It had happened the week she had come back from Rice Lake with Sasuke: Mikomi had been standing in line with a lunch tray, eager to get her usual everything when one of the recent additions to elite the Genin had grabbed one of the cooks by the throat for not addressing him and the other special ninjas present with enough respect. Already having a rather bad day after Kabuto had done an embarrassing physical examination on her, seeing another person acting like Sadisuto sent her into a fit of rage.

Without thinking Mikomi had dashed forward and hammered an uppercut into the elbow of the arm the heavily muscled Genin was using to strangle the cook snapping it clean in half. The Genin had screamed in pain and had tried to take her head off with his uninjured right arm. Being used to sparring with Sasuke, it felt like he was moving in slow motion. For once in her life Mikomi was glad for her height – she was only slightly shorter than the arrogant Genin. Mikomi duplicated what the Genin had done to the cook and picked him up with her left hand by the throat. Before he could attack again she had dislocated his right shoulder and thrown him across the mess hall. The attack had lasted only a few seconds but the damage done had left an impact.

The other ninjas had treated her like garbage before, pushing her around to the threat of violence or simply treating her as an object. After Mikomi had destroyed the elite Genin so easily no one had bothered her after that.

The cook that she had helped – named Momiji – had thanked her profusely for helping her out. All the other cooks were rather impressed and happy that someone didn't think that they were above them as the Sound Ninja tended to push them around a lot. Sometimes just for the fun of it. Mikomi had talked regularly with Momiji since then, and even acted as a pseudo-guard for the mess hall servers whenever she went in to eat. There still was quite a number of rather ignorant – or perhaps just plain stupid – Nins who decided that it would be fun to give the cooks a hard time and Mikomi had come to Momiji and the other cook's defense every time. The few times that she did have to attack the Nins who didn't back down she discovered, that in terms of taijutsu, she was miles above everyone else. She was strong and hadn't even known it.

Mikomi slid her tray down the line of servers chatting with several of them. As she neared the end she heard Momiji calling from the kitchen entrance at the end of the serving line, "Hey, Mikomi. Bring that massive tray of yours down here." Grabbing the last of what was being served for lunch today, Mikomi headed for Momiji. Grinning Momiji took a plate he had been hiding on a counter inside the door and held it out for Mikomi, "A little present for helping us cooks out so much this past while."

Mikomi's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she began to drool all over her own tray. In Momiji's hands was a plate that was piled high with dango. Sweet, sugary, oh so good dango! Dashing to the nearest table Mikomi set down her food and came back to collect her sweets, "Ohmygod, thank-you!" Mikomi said in a rush as she picked up one of the sticks of dango and ate all three pieces in one bite. "Mmmmmmmmmm," was all that came out of Mikomi for a full minute.

Laughing, Momiji said one last thing before turning to head back into the kitchen, "I've arrange for the cooks and myself to get the supplies to cook you up a batch of dango each week."

Tears nearly leaked out of Mikomi's eyes at hearing this. Smiling, she turned around and headed back to her seat.

* * *

The door to the Mess Hall burst open to reveal a rather pissed of Uchiha Sasuke. Glancing around, he was able to see familiar purply-black hair near the end of the serving line. Sasuke quickly weaved his way through the other ninja and tables heading for that direction.

Mikomi tensed up when she felt an angry Sasuke coming up from behind her. Continuing to eat her dango, Mikomi waited for what she was sure was going to be a rather unpleasant encounter.

"Get up," Sasuke growled as he grabbed Mikomi underneath the arm and yanked her to her feet. Mikomi instinctively tried to pull away before Sasuke tightened his iron grip on her arm. "Looks like I'm gonna have to step up your training if I want to get much more from Orochimaru any time soon. Come on, move it!"

Grabbing the plate of her precious dango, Mikomi felt herself being pulled towards the doors of the Mess Hall, "Hey Sasuke-san, come on! At least let me finish my dango first."

"No. Bring it with you if you feel you need it."

Sighing, Mikomi twisted herself around so she was no longer being dragged and followed Sasuke out the Mess Hall doors. Before Sasuke or Mikomi could make it more than a few feet down the hallway Kabuto appeared in front of them, "What the hell do you want Kabuto. I've got work to do, namely training the girl here." Sasuke shoved Mikomi forward as she picked up another dango skewer to eat. Mikomi gave a bit of a yelp as she managed to poke the end of the stick up her nose at the sudden motion.

Raising his eyebrow, Kabuto delivered his message, "I'm afraid that you don't have any time for training at the moment Sasuke-sama, Mikomi-chan. Orochimaru-sama requires your presence in his chambers immediately. He has a mission that he requires the both of you to undertake for him." Smiling, Kabuto snatched a stick of dango off of Mikomi's plate and proceeded to lead them back down the hall to Orochimaru's chambers. Mikomi took the last 2 sticks of dango off of her plate and proceeded to smash it over Kabuto's head for stealing her dango.

Kabuto electrocuted Mikomi with her seal collar for almost a minute for that outburst.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers**

Sasuke and Mikomi were greeted by the familiar sight of Orochimaru cloaked in shadows as they entered Orochimaru's throne room. Kabuto and Mikomi bowed to Orochimaru as Sasuke gave his usual air of annoyed defiance. Kabuto went and stood beside his master as Orochimaru spoke up at last, "Well Sasuke-kun, it seems the time is drawing near for me act on my plans. You, Sasuke, play a rather major roll in them so I want both you and Mikomi-chan to be totally prepared for what I want you two to do. So I'm giving the both of you a mission to complete as a team."

Mikomi had a shocked look on her face while Sasuke only raised an eyebrow in question. Mikomi lost her restraint first, "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I DO ANY TYPE OF MISSION FOR THIS FUCKING VILLAGE YOU BAST–" Mikomi was violently cut off when Kabuto activated the seal on her neck once again and left Mikomi to fall on the ground in unmoving agony.

Sasuke didn't even give a glance at Mikomi as he gave his 2 cents, "Just why the hell do you want me doing a mission with her?" Sasuke glanced pointedly down at the stiff Mikomi. "She is not yet a proper weapon according to you since you haven't given me that Kusanagi Sword you promised yet, so why do you want her performing a mission for you Orochimaru?"

"My, my Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru crooned sarcastically, "how observant of you." Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to stop the torture and waited for Mikomi to rise unsteadily to her feet. "What better way is there to become stronger than putting your life on the line in some fieldwork? Besides, this entire mission is designed for you to train Mikomi in stealth, not to mention have the opportunity to witness the Godaime Hokage in action and pick up a few techniques from her as well."

This caught Sasuke's interest once again, "And just how in the hell am I supposed to survive an encounter with the Godaime if I have to take care of Mikomi in the process."

Orochimaru grinned, "You won't be the ones doing the fighting, although you could probably take her on one on one. But as I said, this is a mission for you to teach Mikomi-chan proper stealth craft as well as an opportunity for you to learn something useful from Tsunade. One of my Jounins by the name of Sonji happened to fail rather horribly when I ordered him to assassinate someone for me. There is an advisor for the Rice country's Daimyo who has been against my creation of the Village Hidden in Sound from the beginning, and has also been rather persuasive about it as well. Sonji failed to kill him. I told him that he had one last chance to redeem himself and that is by assassinating the Godaime Hokage. I don't expect him to succeed as she is on my level almost, but it will allow you to learn something useful."

"Fine," Sasuke said, "Sonji's plan of attack?"

"I 'recommended' that he booby trap her office late at night with explosive tags and set them off when she is at her desk. That should force the fight outside and into an area where your Sharingan and easily pick up a few more tricks. He leaves at first light tomorrow, but I would suggest that you leave now so you can infiltrate Konoha and find a nice place to watch the show. In any case, this mission will be ranked as S class – I'm sure judges of a Chuunin exam would be impressed by that statistic if I ever stick Mikomi in one, as by rank she is a Genin still."

Sasuke looked down at Mikomi and shrugged, "Looks like this here is your next training exercise. Go grab your hip pack and meet me at the front of the complex. I'll collect everything else we'll need for this little mission."

Mikomi nodded her head, "I you want me to do this Sasuke-san then I will give it my all."

"Hnn."

* * *

**The Main Roadway to Konoha – 1 Hour from the Gates**

Sasuke motioned with his hand for Mikomi to stay quiet as Sasuke went over how to remain concealed in the shadows and remain undetected, even this late at night. They had been moving along the side of the roadway for several hours, using the time to bring Mikomi up to speed. Her footwork was smooth and silent, the suppression of her chakra was adequate, and she was also seemed to be able to slide from shadow to shadow easily enough, although she still had a tendency to move while someone was looking their direction.

Bringing them to a halt, Sasuke spoke for the first time in several hours, "Alright Mikomi, I'm gonna have to teach you a new jutsu that is very effective for the infiltration into an enemy village. It is far less detectable than a regular Henge at your level and is just as easy to learn." Mikomi nodded quickly, and Sasuke proceeded to go into more detail, "First things first: we need a face that can replace our own."

Mikomi blanched at those words. "You don't mean we have to kill somebody," Mikomi whispered almost feeling sick to her stomach.

"We will. Get over it. You are a weapon, and a weapon will always be stained with blood. You need to get used to killing, and I want you to be the one to make the kills. I am not asking you to do this, I am telling you. It will only make you stronger."

Mikomi shuddered and felt her stomach heave. "I don't want to kill. Please don't make me–"

"You're doing it."

Sighing, Mikomi nodded her ascent.

Sasuke continued with the explanation of the jutsu, "First off, you need to pick targets that won't be high profile. That way questions won't be asked of you if you don't act the way they do. Next, pick someone of your own gender. The transformation will be far smoother that way. Lastly, age does not matter, but picking children is not recommended as it makes your movement more restricted." Sasuke began to show Mikomi what the 3 hand seals were, and how to perform the jutsu. Sasuke demonstrated how you had to place your left hand over the target's face, and your right hand on your own. Using chakra you essentially cut the face clean off the target and use chakra to break it down and connect it solidly over your own face. As the face is being cut off and broken down, the sections that are broken down are rebuilt in a layer over your own face. Once the transfer is complete, an almost undetectable Henge is developed over your body to duplicate the figure and clothing of the target as long as you keep what they looked like in mind.

Mikomi sighed and nodded her understanding of the technique when she heard the sounds of people walking down the roadway. Seeing that Sasuke had sensed them as well, she headed to the roadside to see if they were suitable targets for the strange Henge that Sasuke had just taught her. Sighing, she saw that there was a relatively young couple that was traveling down the road. Mikomi sighed when she saw the packs they were carrying. They were a couple of medical practitioners: Mikomi recognized them as medicine storage packs her father had used in his clinic. A few tears rolled down Mikomi's face before she drew in a slow, shuddering breath and motioned to Sasuke that the people heading down the road were suitable targets.

Mikomi flickered out onto the road directly behind the young couple. "I'm sorry," Mikomi whispered in the couple's ears before she plunged a kunai into the back of their necks, severing the Jugular and spinal column in the process. The couple gasped in a rush of air as they fell onto the ground, blood forcing its way out and around the kunai in their necks. The couple had died almost instantly.

Mikomi's hands were shaking violently as she bent down and started to strip the packs from the couple's backs as Sasuke came out onto the road.

"You idiot," Sasuke whispered, "Get them off the road before they leave evidence of their deaths behind. Sasuke grabbed the corpses off the ground and pulled them into the bushes while Mikomi tried to clear away the blood that had stained the ground. Sasuke finished taking the medicine packs of the backs of the dead couple and flipped them over and prepared to perform the modified Henge when he heard a sob come from Mikomi as she collapsed down beside the dead woman.

"I-I didn't w-w-want t-to kill anybody," Mikomi sniffled as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face. "I'm n-no d-different than that b-b-bastard who killed my f-f-f…" Mikomi trailed off and broke down crying into the ground.

Sasuke was rather shocked at the reaction that Mikomi had at her first kills. 'Hadn't she been emotionally shut down to such violence by Sadisuto?' Sasuke thought as he stared at the crying girl, 'I mean, until her 12 birthday with me as her trainer, I was told Sadisuto had completely ignored the occasion besides kicking her around as usual.' Sasuke put a hand over his face. "Great," he muttered as he remembered the only way he could get a girl in his past to calm down and stop crying. Sasuke slowly reached an arm over and pulled Mikomi against him in a stiff half hug. He feeling Mikomi's shoulders tense as usual when anyone touched her, but she slowly relaxed over a few minutes and her crying stopped as well.

"Thanks Sasuke," Mikomi whispered, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

"Hnn," was all Sasuke said as he removed his arm from her and proceeded to take on the appearance of the man and slung the dead man's pack onto his pack.

Mikomi's hands where shaking a lot less than before as she preformed the 3 seals and tried to perform the jutsu. When she realized nothing was happening, Mikomi tried to calm herself down further so she could properly channel her chakra. Taking another deep breath and closing her eyes, Mikomi tried again. This time Mikomi felt an odd tingly feeling, as if someone was slowly painting her face from the outside and in towards the nose. Opening her eyes at the sensation Mikomi saw the woman's face slowly being peeled away from her body. Once the tingling feeling on her face passed, Mikomi felt her body change slightly, growing a couple of inches, softening up a little, and having her chest grow a few sizes, and a Henge appear that was a duplicate of the clothes the woman wore minus the blood. 'These feel a little big,' Mikomi thought as she grabbed the breasts she had acquired, surprised that they felt as if they were her own. Mikomi quickly strapped the left over medicine pack to her back and questioned Sasuke about the experience, "Why the heck does this feel as if the changes have occurred to my body rather than just an illusion over top of it?"

Sasuke smirked, "That's why this Jutsu is so much better than a regular Henge. It not only creates a perfect replication of the person's face over your own, but also duplicates their body and clothing. Furthermore, it also stimulates your nerves to react to any stimulus that happens to the illusion making it seems like your own body."

Both awed and rather disgusted with the jutsu, Mikomi followed Sasuke down the road towards Konohagakure.

Sasuke began to contemplate what story they were going to use get past the gate guards, "Hmm. We need a story to get past the gate guards. I guess we can just say that we are selling our medicines to the hospital and clinics in Konoha."

Mikomi snorted to keep from laughing, "Give me a break Sasuke-san, if we're selling something such as medicines they will probably search our packs to see if we have anything harmful tucked away inside. Hold on a sec and I'll check the packs to see if I can inventory what medicine is in them and what they're used for."

Stopping, Mikomi swung her pack onto the ground and proceeded to go over the myriad of medicines it held. She found several dozen different types of pain killers, a few burn creams, anti-inflammatory and infection fighting creams along with a few other medicines. Giving a whistle, Mikomi quickly wrote down a list of what she had found in her pack before checking Sasuke's pack to find he had pretty much the same medicines as she did. "Well, I have the list of what medicines we're carrying, so let's get cracking Sa–"

Sasuke snapped a hand over her mouth as he felt a presence come up from behind them. A member of the Konoha Anbu wearing a hawk design on his mask appeared from behind the trees and Sasuke forced himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he removed his hand from Mikomi's face, "We thought you may have been a robber for a moment sir." Sasuke bowed to the Anbu member, trying to keep respectful to the man.

"What are doing out on this road so late at night?" The Anbu member snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," Mikomi said also adopting the respectful tone Sasuke had used, "we are traveling to Konoha to sell our medicines to the clinics there. However, we were a bit delayed in our travels and it nighttime before we knew it. We just wanted to push on and get to Konoha before morning."

The Anbu member took a few more steps towards Sasuke and Mikomi, "Names!" he barked, "I would also like to know the contents of your packs and why the young lady there has a ninja style hip pack attached to her left leg."

Sasuke cursed inwardly that Mikomi would neglect to cover up such a detail, "Well good sir, that happens to be a first aid kit that my wife carries around with her," Sasuke said as Mikomi began to blush, "My name is Satori and my wife's name is Yomi. She can give you the list of what we are carrying."

Mikomi held out the sheet of paper she had just used to take down the inventory of her pack. The Anbu member snatched the paper out of her hands and gave it a once over before handing it back to her. "Continue on to Konohagakure straight down this path. Goodnight." Without another word, the Anbu member disappeared off into the night.

As they walked down the road a ways Sasuke asked the question that had come to mind while Mikomi had been making an inventory of their medicines, "How did you know so much about medicines Mikomi?"

Mikomi gave Sasuke a sad smile as she explained, "My father and mother were both doctors, well closer to medic nin actually since they both used medical jutsu quite extensively. They ran a clinic in a place called Ko Village and had been teaching me the medical arts since I was a child, starting with consumable medicines. I only ever learned 1 medical jutsu from a retired Nin in my village before Orochimaru sent men to kidnap me and killed my mother as I held her. I was told my father was dead, but I was knocked unconscious by the attack that gave me my scar here." Mikomi pointed to the scar that ran down her left side starting at her eye. "At least my father was able to sentence the man who killed him to a painful death my injecting a debilitating disease into his body."

Sasuke walked in silence for a while before he spoke again, "So, you're an avenger like me Mikomi. My family was also killed in front of my eyes, only by my brother." He looked over at Mikomi who stared up at him with the blue eyes of the woman's face she had assumed, wide with shock. "I understand your destiny all too well. However, with that collar sealed around your neck you will never be able to take revenge. I will release the collar from your neck if you help me take revenge on my brother. That matters to me more than anything: your life, my life, or even the entire Sound Village."

Mikomi stared at the man beside her. 'So that's why Sasuke always seems so dark and intense,' she thought as a wave of pity rolled off of her, 'He's been through the same thing I have. Only he went to the devil for power it seems. I was pulled along for the ride by the man who killed my family.' Mikomi reached out, gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze.

Sasuke was so surprised by Mikomi's action that he nearly yanked his shoulder away before he stopped, "Good thinking Mikomi, we are playing the part of husband and wife. If contact is needed to prove it, then so be it. Otherwise, don't touch me. In any case, from now on you have to call me Satori while we are in Konoha, and you are Yomi. Let's get to Konoha and get a hotel to sleep in."

* * *

**Konoha Village – Noon the Next Day**

Sasuke and Mikomi quickly hurried through the village to try and get their wares sold before the night came serving 2 purposes: provide them with a source of money should they need it, and to prove to any Nin who saw them the night before they had come there for a reason. Mikomi was surprised when Sasuke was able to lead them unerringly to 2 separate clinics in the span of 1 hour without seeming to get lost in the slightest. Unfortunately neither clinic needed medicines at the moment so they took off to find others.

When Sasuke led them to a third clinic without needing to ask for directions Mikomi just had to get the question off of her chest, "How do you know Konoha so well Satori? Have you been here before?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. I was a Konoha Nin before I came to the Sound."

Mikomi was startled by that little piece of information but had to put her feelings to it on hold as she walked into a clinic called the 'Yakudatsu Clinic.'

As Sasuke and Mikomi approached the small desk off to the side of the lobby, a young man appeared from the back and spotted the cases they were carrying, "Wow, today must be my lucky day! I was actually going to try and order some medicines from the hospital or at least some of the basic plants I need to make them. Problem is I've been so busy I haven't had the time. Whatcha got with ya?"

Mikomi whipped out the paper that she had inventoried their supplies on for the third time that day. Snatching it from her hand, the young man gave a low whistle, "Wow, ya really are a god-send aren'tcha? These happened to be pretty much all I need to completely restock! How much for all ya got?"

Mikomi quickly ran through the standard price for all the medicines that she could remember her father having had at one point or another. Biting her lip Mikomi gave the price, "I think the price for the entire stock we have sits at just over 1770 ryo, but I'll give you the lot for 1600 ryo since you're buying all of it. Unfortunately medicine isn't cheap as you well know."

The man laughed and ran into the back room to grab the money, "Ya got that right missus."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Medicine is that expensive?"

"Damn straight it is. Not only is it a question of how available the materials are, but also the quality of the medicine itself and the prep time all have to come under consideration."

The man appeared again nodding in agreement, "Aye, the missus has it right. It's a damn shame how much it costs to run a proper medical practice. Part O the reason I came to Konoha. Since it's the Hokage and the village heads paying all medical practitioners I don't have to charge the sick, just treat 'em."

Mikomi smiled at that, "I'm glad some place has adopted a logical medical program for their home."

"Aye, I'm just glad Konoha can do it. I glad Konoha is so prosperous."

As they left the shop Mikomi spoke the wrong words to Sasuke, "This Village is so nice. I wish that I could live here some day."

Scowling, Sasuke shot down her hopes, "Not likely. You are an enemy Nin, plus you are going to directly affect Konoha tonight. In any case this place is full of more than its share of assholes anyway." Sasuke began to lead them back to the inn they were staying at. "We should bathe quickly at the inn and then find a good perch to watch tonight's 'festivities'"

Neither Sasuke nor Mikomi noticed the 2 sets of eyes that followed them from the inside of a tea shop they passed by. The taller of the two watching them burst out into a laugh that could only be described as sinister, "Well, well, well, seems that brat of yours has come back to play," Said Kisame as he watched Sasuke and the girl with him stroll on by from beneath his quadruple layered Henge. "Wonder what he's doing here as there ain't no way he's after you if he's bringin' a girl along."

The eyes of the smaller man flashed into the distinctive red with commas of the Sharingan for a moment before his own quadruple layered Henge covered them up once again. Itachi spoke quietly to Kisame, "True, but Sasuke is of no concern to me. It is the girl. I believe that Yakubyougami-san will want to know about her as she fits the description of the one we are to look out for."

Kisame actually shuddered, "Yeah that freak did want to find a girl somewhere and if we've seen one that matches his description we should tell him. Fucking 'Angel of Death' only joined last year, heck I only heard of him when I met him, but only the boss man could even touch him. What he can do gives even me the chills. That guy's red eyes are even more piercing than your own Itachi. Add his black hair, that massive black sword and that tattoo on his left arm and it can create one hell of a nightmarish image."

Itachi nodded his agreement, "He looks like a nightmare, but his power is less than my own. Of that I am sure, considering I'm the only one he didn't attack to try and prove his worth to join the organization. He wanted power after all and he had to kill Sasori and Tobi to prove his worth. Besides, we have the information we need on Naruto and he's out of our reach for now. Let's go."

* * *

**Outside the Hokage's Offices – 11:45 pm that Night**

Sasuke and Mikomi had shed their disguises and had re-equipped their Ninja gear for easier movement during their mission that night. No sooner had Sasuke finished activating a very strong, but subtle Genjutsu around their hiding area did they notice the Sound Jounin Sonji slip from the shadows and into the building and start placing his explosive notes near the office door for the trap he had planned to take Tsunade out without a fight. Unfortunately the office had a lit lamp in the corner which allowed anyone observant enough to see in the Hokage's office a clear view of Sonji. 'No wonder he failed his assassination,' thought Sasuke as Sonji failed to put the lamp out before settling down to work. 'Little details like that can finish a mission. He's just lucky no one is around at the moment.'

Mikomi watched with rapt attention as brown-haired, pony-tailed Sonji continued to pull note after explosive not out from his pitch black ninja gear. His pants looked almost like cargo pants they had so many pockets while he wore a black turtle neck with a black multi-pocketed vest over top. Mikomi watched very closely how he set his ambush up for the Hokage, using Sonji's situation to learn as much as she could about setting a trap for another person. She noticed that Sonji used the walls that slanted outwards, away from the door to his advantage, to focus the direction of the blast in an expanding area out and towards the only direction of escape: the windows. Mikomi then saw the brilliance of the trap: Sonji had place exploding notes on the wooden slats that separated the windows from each other. "Hey Sasuke, Sonji may have been a little dumb to forget to turn out the lights, but his trap is amazing, but simple. Clear and present danger behind from 2 walls of exploding notes, but the secondary trap, being the exploding notes near the windows, are less noticeable than the others."

Sasuke gave a dark smirk, "So? Sonji is failing to take into account the resilience, speed, strength and healing abilities of the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade is a legendary medic nin after all."

"You're telling me Sasuke," Mikomi began slowly, "That Tsunade will be fast enough to dodge most of the trap, resilient enough to be able to live through any damage done to her, be able heal that damage done to her, and still be strong enough to beat Sonji-san?"

"Yes."

Mikomi was still rather doubtful that anybody could survive the attack that Sonji had set up for the Hokage. There were no flaws that she could see and there were even enough explosive tags to take out a good chunk of the building. 'Who the hell could survive that kind of fire power?'

Sonji finished the preparations for his assassination of the Godaime Hokage. He double checked the tags to determine the timer length of each was a minimal as possible, and also strung some wire around the office to act as trip wires to further slow the Hokage. He knew of her strength and wanted to ensure that she couldn't make full use of it and maybe even avoid the fight all together. Finally deciding there was nothing more he could do without giving himself away, Sonji slipped out of the window after having been in the Office for just over 5 minutes. He backed away to the tree-line and waited for the right moment to set off his trap.

* * *

**Hallway Outside the Hokage Office – 1 Hour Before Sonji's Trap**

Tsunade stepped out of her office and locked the door behind her. She sighed and headed down the hall to the council meeting with the village elders and the higher echelons of the ruling body of Konoha. 'I may have come to love this with all of my heart once again thanks to Naruto,' Tsunade thought, 'but sometimes the tediousness and complacency of the council members makes me want to sock 'em one.' Shaking her head she came to a halt the second that she felt a large chakra signature appear in front of her.

Tsunade shook her head again, "Give me your report. I've got a council meeting to attend soon and they are pedantic about punctuality."

The same Anbu member with the hawk mask who had stopped Sasuke and Mikomi earlier quickly gave his report, "I suspect that there may be a few foreign ninjas hiding inside our village Hokage-sama. I intercepted a couple last night who looked like ordinary medicine peddlers, except that they were out near midnight and one of them was able to sense my presence before I revealed it. They were able to provide me with a list of medicines they carried and offered to let me search them. I was careless, and couldn't see through their Henge. I found a couple that looked identical to the two I stopped last night, except that they had no face on their bodies and kunai in their necks."

Tsunade groaned, "Just great. I really didn't need any more Orochimaru's men coming here and causing trouble, especially after what they pulled off during the Chuunin exams to take down the Sandaime. Alright, tell your captain to increase city wide patrols to double the standard number and seal off the gates. As a final precaution I want two Anbu accompanying me to the Board meeting. I can handle Orochimaru's men, but the men and women of the council may not be able to. Dismissed."

Tsunade continued down the hall towards the meeting room and muttered, "I could really use a drink right about now."

* * *

**The Hokage Building – 30 Minutes After Sonji Set His Trap**

Sonji was getting a little antsy. He was able to catch the sudden increase in Anbu patrols as he made his way towards the Hokage building and had been lucky to avoid them. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was found if the Hokage didn't show up in her office soon. Taking a deep breath Sonji tried to calm himself down. He knew that this mission from Orochimaru was practically a suicide mission, but he also knew that it was better to try and complete this mission than run away. He had been part of the team that was sent to track down the last defector from the Sound and knew Orochimaru enjoyed torturing them to death. Besides, he was one of the stronger Jounin in the Village Hidden in Sound and part of the team that had developed a few of the newer sonic assaults that their village was named after.

Then Sonji saw the door to the Hokage's office open and the top of the blonde head of the Hokage appear. Sonji immediately sent a pulse of chakra to the notes in the office to start their fuses. A hissing sound filled the air for a brief second and Sonji could see the Hokage literally throw the two Anbu with her forward and towards the windows as she dove through one herself, ripping through the trip wires as if they weren't even there.

The explosion of Sonji's trap rocked the entire Hokage building, blowing apart the entire room. The only thing that had kept the building together were the seals that forced jutsu's to be contained to individual rooms. The flames and shockwave streamed outwards from the building as did a green blur that had two black blurs by its side. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage slid to a stop on the ground and laid the two bloody and unconscious Anbu members with her to the ground. Standing up, Sonji almost froze when he felt her eyes lock onto his position and felt the waves of killer intent rolling off the woman in front of him. Blood flowed down from a cut over her right eye and there were several rips and cuts on both arms and legs from the glass exploding. Tsunade reached behind her back and yanked a large piece of glass that had imbedded itself in her back as she rapidly healed the damage. Wiping a glowing green hand to brow she stopped the blood flow from the cut on her brow and slowly head right for Sonji.

"I'll commend you on that trap of yours, it was rather ingenious for a member of the Village Hidden in Sound," Tsunade growled as she began to release her chakra throughout her entire body, "Now I'm going to let you feel what it would have been like to be part of that trap."

Sonji finally broke himself out of his shock at seeing anyone – even the Hokage of Konoha – alive after his notes had been detonated and almost completely unharmed. Sonji snapped his twin kodachis out from behind his back and began to accelerate the vibrations of the blade itself with sound to create a far deadlier cutting edge. Sonji flew out of his hiding spot like the wind as he slammed both of his blades into Tsunade's shoulders. A quartered log of wood was all that remained from the Kawarmi that Tsunade had preformed. Twisting around, Sonji was able to bring his blade up and crossed to take the punch Tsunade threw at him.

Tsunade smiled with grim satisfaction as the Sound Nin's kodachis were hammered into his chest as her punch sent him flying across the ground and back into the tree line. Moving quickly, Tsunade moved the unconscious Anbu guards to the side of the Hokage building. She had to admit that the Sound Nin really did know how to set up one hell of a trap as she rounded the building and started running towards where she had sent the Nin flying.

"Futon: Scream of the Banshee Jutsu!" Sonji roared as he let loose an almighty column of sound from his mouth, ripping the trees from the ground as the column of sound sped towards the charging Tsunade.

Tsunade barely had time to block her ears with chakra and throw her arms in front of her body when the attack struck. The hurricane force winds nearly threw her backwards as she locked herself to the ground with chakra. She could feel the intensity of the sound through her body as almost every bone in her body was vibrating from the power of it. She realized that she would have been deaf for the next several hours at least if she hadn't blocked her ears off. She threw punches left and right as half a dozen trees found her in their direct path. Every window in the Hokage building also exploded with the force of the sound.

The second the attack ended Tsunade once again took to the offensive. "You think that sound is the fastest thing on the planet asshole, well think again!" Tsunade flashed through a line of 21 hand seals – which the watching Sasuke already knew and recognized – and swung her crackling right hand forward, "Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" A flash of lightning blasted forward and struck the Sound Nin perfectly, the entire attack being channeled up through the kodachis that he held in his hands.

Sonji's body felt as if it was on fire from that lightning Jutsu that Tsunade had launched at him as he tossed his kodachis to the side, 'Shit, I thought that was a jutsu that only people from Kumo would know! My kodachis are useless now! First she cracks them with that freakishly strong punch of hers and now uses them as lightning rods. What the fuck is she?'

* * *

Mikomi watched in awed fascination at the fight unfolding before her. The power and speed that Sonji and the Hokage move and fought with was mind boggling. Barely 3 attacks had been launched and the battlefield was already a mess. 'So this is the power of a Kage and one of the Sannin to boot. It's almost too much. How the hell can I get my revenge on Orochimaru now if he is at least as strong as she is?'

Sasuke was relaxing as he watched the battle with his Sharingan. The moves that had been used to this point were nothing special, things that he had already learned before. 'Hmm, the source of Tsunade's massive strength is still eluding me. Come on Sonji you fool, force some more attacks out of her.'

* * *

Sonji knew it was practically suicide to engage the Hokage in hand to hand combat after he had felt the strength of her punches. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't use his arsenal of jutsus to lay into her.

Sonji threw himself backwards in a flip and rebounded off of a tree and into the air as Tsunade landed a massive axe kick where his body used to be. The ground split open and flew towards the tree he had just leapt off of as the tree fell towards Tsunade. Twisting towards Tsunade, Sonji began to launch balls of chakra solidified air from his mouth at her as she ran up the tree in his direction. Sonji's eyes widened as he realized he had no way of dodging the Hokage's next jutsu while he remained in the air and started to form one of his own.

The attacks were released at the same time, striking each other in mid air.

"Kinjutsu: Acid of the Slugs Jutsu!" Tsunade cried as a stream of highly corrosive acid shot out from her mouth right at Sonji.

"Futon: Great Flaming Breakthrough!" Sonji cried as a dense ball of air and fire shot out of his mouth into the stream of acid.

The two techniques destroyed each other in the air and Sonji immediately beat a hasty retreat to avoid the flying remains of the jutsu. Snapping a pair of kunai out of his hip pack, Sonji focused his chakra into them to form an extended blade of air chakra around them to enhance their cutting power and hurled them at Tsunade as the hit the ground. To his chagrin, Tsunade simply snatched them out of the air and sent them right back at him before the chakra could dissipate.

The deadly dance continued as Sonji tried again and again to find an upper hand on the fierce Hokage of Konoha only to be beaten down each time. Every time he tried to use sound techniques the Hokage seemed unaffected, and his wind techniques were overpowered with various earth, fire or that acid technique the Hokage had used earlier. Sonji could feel himself tiring even as he finally was able to land a hit on the Hokage.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" The bullet of wind slammed into the Hokage's ample chest and hammered her back through a stand of trees. Only to have her burst into smoke. "NO FUCKING WAY," Sonji's screamed in desperation, "HOW WAS THAT A SHADOW CLONE!" Sonji felt a disturbance in the air from behind him and spun, dodging to the left as Tsunade's left fist streaked by his head, still cutting his cheek in the process. Sonji snapped a kick at her face with his right foot only to realize his mistake when she caught it in her right hand. His eyes widened.

"Gotcha!" Tsunade yelled as she brought her leg up for another axe kick. That was the last thing Sonji ever heard as chest and head were crushed from the force of the kick Tsunade brought down on him.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he looked down from his hiding spot at the wreckage below. 'I'll admit that Sonji was faster than I thought to last as long as he did against someone of Tsunade's capabilities,' he thought, 'which in turn allowed me to pick up a number of rather outstanding moves. Not the least of which was that I finally was able to determine the secret behind that monstrous strength of hers. It really was worth it to come here and watch this fight after all.' Turning towards Mikomi he motioned her close to him, "We're gonna have to beat it the second I drop my Genjutsu as there are going to be Anbu swarming this area in seconds. Follow me and stay close or you'll be left behind."

Sasuke paused for a second as he watched a team of Anbu pass directly beside where they were hiding before continuing onwards. Dropping the Genjutsu that had kept them hidden from the eyes and ears of the people in the surrounding area, Sasuke headed lower to the ground and began to beat a path directly for the western wall. Sasuke and Mikomi flew through the lower branches of trees, melting back into the shadows on more than one occasion to keep out of sight from the Anbu squads that were moving overhead.

Mikomi saw Sasuke hit the ground when they reached an inhabited section of Konoha and began to speed down a surprisingly straight ally way that seemed to reach fairly close to the city limits. Mikomi followed Sasuke onto the roof of the building near the wall and leapt with him and ran straight up and over the wall. Mikomi felt her heart pounding in her chest while they were out in the open running up and over the wall, but when they reached the shadowy trees she took comfort in them. She may not be able to see as well, but that meant everyone else was just as hindered.

"I'll move a little ahead Mikomi to scout out the path we need to take to avoid the Anbu patrols. Keep heading this way as fast as you can and I'll rejoin you soon." Sasuke peeled away from Mikomi for the first time that night and disappeared with a burst of speed.

Mikomi honestly felt very scared when Sasuke had taken off. This was her first real mission as a ninja for the Sound and there were enemy Nin all over the place. It didn't help the fact that she had been told by Orochimaru that this mission was an S ranked one, the highest rank that could be given. That and the fact that she was still considered the lowest rank of all ninja.

Mikomi kept her pace up when she ran full speed into another moving figure in the dark as they came around a copse of trees and into a clearing. Landing on the ground together in a heap, the first thing Mikomi saw was a radio ear piece sticking out of the figure's ear and attaching to a radio. Mikomi grabbed it and leapt away pulling the radio along with it as the person she had run into leapt the opposite direction. Dropping the radio and crushing it under her heel, she glanced up to see a vaguely familiar hawk design face mask. As realization hit her Mikomi instinctively burst out, "IT'S YOU! The guy that stopped us on the road last night." Mikomi slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"So you were that assassin's partner," The Anbu member said menacingly as he drew his katana from behind his back, "I was suspicious when I found those two bodies tonight after I had stopped two others that looked like them the night before. That trick you used to take their faces was disgusting. Your partner badly injured two of my best friends tonight, so don't think that you are getting away!" With a burst of speed, the Hawk Anbu flickered behind Mikomi intending to take her head off.

Mikomi felt a little bit of surprise that she could track the Anbu's movements so well. She hadn't realized how fast Sasuke really was until this point in time as she had finally gotten somewhat used to his speed. Diving forward into a roll, Mikomi snatched a pair of shuriken out of her hip pack and threw them backwards at the overextended Hawk Anbu. Mikomi's eyes widened as the Hawk Anbu snatched the shuriken out of the air as she was sliding to a stop and threw them right back at her. Crying out in pain, Mikomi yanked the shuriken out of her right shoulder as she lit her hand up with the green glow of her only healing jutsu.

"A medic nin?" The Hawk Anbu questioned in surprise as Mikomi healed the cut in a couple of seconds. Snapping away his katana, the Hawk Anbu flashed through a few seals that Mikomi recognized and quickly imitated slightly behind the Hawk Anbu.

"KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!" came the twin cries of Mikomi and the Hawk Anbu. 2 fireballs lit the clearing and smashed into each other. Mikomi's fireball overpowered the Hawk Anbu's after a moment due to the amount of chakra she had pumped into her own

'What an insane amount of chakra that girl has,' the Hawk Anbu thought as he sensed her chakra levels clearly for the first time that night, 'they've got to be bigger than my own'. Leaping to the left to avoid what remained of Mikomi's fireball he slammed his hands into the earth after flashing through some more hand seals.

Mikomi squinted into the trees at her sudden blindness from the bright fireballs to see if she had hit the Hawk Anbu. Mikomi's hands flashed through the same 21 seals that the Hokage had preformed earlier, announcing the second technique Sasuke had taught her, "Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" The flash of lightning surged forwards only to strike a tree at the edge the clearing, the light generated not even revealing where the Hawk Anbu went to.

When Mikomi suddenly felt movement of the earth beneath her it was too late as a fist of earth shot out of the ground and connected in an uppercut to her chin that launched her skyward. Stunned she saw the figure of the Hawk Anbu above her, katana drawn.

"It's over girl," the Hawk Anbu cried as he swung his sword downwards to split her in half. What happened next shocked him: the blade didn't even cut through her clothing let alone her body, giving her only a little cut on the chin.

The force of the swing sent Mikomi flying into the ground with crushing force as she created a dent in the earth of the forest floor. 'I never thought I'd be thankful for anything from Sadisuto, but the defense I developed from his beatings just saved my life!' Mikomi flung herself from the dent in the ground as the Hawk Anbu tried to stab his katana through her head.

"I don't know how the hell you could have lived through that last attack of mine, but this next one will finish you!" The Hawk Anbu yelled as he began to fly through a series of one handed seals. Mikomi started hand seals of her own to try and find some way to take down the more experienced Anbu when another voice cut through the clearing.

"I think not," came Sasuke's calm voice as the clearing exploded with the sound of a thousand chattering birds as a blue glow erupted from around Sasuke's left hand and electricity streamed off of it. "Raikiri," Sasuke said as he eyed the Hawk Anbu

The Hawk Anbu's shout showed his surprise, "What the? The traitor Uchiha!"

In a blinding burst of speed, Sasuke shot down the tree he was on and shot towards the Hawk Anbu. The Hawk Anbu swung his sword around to launch his attack on Sasuke to halt his charge, "Futon: Razor Wind Blade!"

Sasuke easily ducked under the blade of wind the Hawk Anbu threw at him and ripped his left hand clean through him, ripping a huge chunk away from the right half of his body, killing him instantly. The sound of several trees falling to the ground resounded through the forest as Sasuke turned towards a shocked Mikomi, "We've got to hurry. Follow me."

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers**

Orochimaru stepped through the door into his private experimentation chamber. His most recent techniques including his immortality technique, the 'Living Corpse Reincarnation,' had all been developed in here. He grinned as he watched his loyal right hand man, Kabuto continued on with his work on the corpse of a recent test subject.

"So Kabuto, how far along have you managed to develop the technique I left you with," Orochimaru asked as he peered over the semi mangled body.

Kabuto stopped his most recent attempt of Orochimaru's new technique and gave his report, "The technique has only about a 75 success rate at this point but I believe that it can be improved to as high as a 99 success rate as long as the body remains fairly in tact."

Orochimaru gave a wide grin, "Kukuku. That is very good to hear Kabuto, very good indeed. Let's see if we can speed things up together then."

* * *

**A Few Miles from the Sound Boarder – The Day after the Assassination Attempt**

Mikomi lay down on the ground to catch her breath after Sasuke had finally called a halt for the second time that day to give her a chance to recover. Mikomi thought back to the technique that Sasuke had used to save her life, 'Raikiri huh? That was one heck of an attack. And…and Sasuke used it to save my life.' That same warm feeling that she had felt before returned and filled her chest. Mikomi couldn't understand the feeling at all, and felt confused as to what it meant. After feeling the glow of the heat for a few moments, Mikomi shook it off and Turned to Sasuke who was several trees back in the direction they had came, "Hey Sasuke, any chance you could teach me that Raikiri of yours? You've taught me several Raiton Jutsu already so I thought that maybe…"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and considered how to respond, "I suppose the technique would suit your arsenal of power jutsus well. You seem to have good enough reaction time to not need the Sharingan to respond to any enemy counterattack could throw at you, although the technique is incomplete without it." Sasuke considered this for a little bit longer. "I'll teach the Raikiri to you Mikomi, just not yet. You have to learn one other technique first."

Mikomi broke into a wide grin, "Sounds just fine by me Sasuke. Err, Sasuke-san."

"We're not going to stay her for a few hours like last break. You're no longer injured so we need to get to the Sound as soon as possible…" Sasuke trailed off when he suddenly felt a very familiar charka signature heading their way. "Hatake Kakashi. Shit. Alright Mikomi, we have to move it right now. Take the lead and run as fast as you can towards the Sound right now. We've got company."

Mikomi gasped as she felt several people heading in their direction shortly after Sasuke said to move. Spinning around, Mikomi began to run for the Sound boarder with Sasuke close behind. She could no longer feel the pursuers gaining on them but could still vaguely feel them in the back of her mind.

"Let's see," Sasuke muttered as he concentrated on trying to sense the people on his tail, "there is 2…3…no 4 people behind us." Sasuke spoke up once again, "Step on it, we have 4 people after us, and one of them is the only person in Konoha who has the Sharingan like me. We can't afford to let them catch us!"

The next 10 minutes were tense ones as Mikomi and Sasuke poured on the speed to try and make it into the boarder between Sound and Leaf. Trees whizzed by and the ground seemed like a blur As Mikomi and Sasuke kept the distance between them and their pursuers the same. 'God dammit," Sasuke thought, 'again I'm being held back by another. Mikomi just isn't as fast as I am. Grrr, I guess that's another thing Orochimaru'll want me to work on when we get back.'

Sasuke felt Kakashi suddenly burst forward with incredible burst of speed and he knew he had to slow him down, "Katon: Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu!" A massive dragon of flames formed from Sasuke's mouth and sped off in the direction of Kakashi and the other Konoha ninjas. Sasuke smirked as he felt them stop and take cover as the dragon of fire tore through the woods after them.

Sasuke was able to catch up with Mikomi once again and crossed into Sound territory and relative sanctuary from the Konoha ninjas behind them.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers – Later that Day**

Sasuke and Mikomi came in through the doors to make their report on the success of their mission.

"I would assume that the mission was a success?" Orochimaru asked from his usual throne in shadows as his two prized possessions entered the room.

"Our mission was a complete success Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he glared at Orochimaru, "However Sonji's mission ended in failure with his death at the hands of Tsunade."

"Learn anything useful from watching Tsunade?"

"Of course. She had some rather interesting techniques not the least of which was that strength of hers."

Orochimaru grinned, "I expected no less from you Sasuke-kun. Now, I would recommend heading off to train Mikomi-chan once again."

"Fuck you Orochimaru," Mikomi spat as she turned to follow Sasuke out of Orochimaru's chambers.

"Kukuku. What spirit that girl has, even after all of this time. She will be quite the little weapon indeed.

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17**

"So, what technique did you want to teach me before I could learn that Raikiri of yours?" Mikomi asked, feeling a surge of excitement run through her. She wanted, no needed to get stronger if she ever wanted to be on the same level as Orochimaru or even surpass him if she wanted to get revenge for her family. The Raikiri would just be another step in the right direction to achieve her goal of killing Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"As I have mentioned before, you have impeccable chakra control within your own body. The technique I'm going to teach you relies mainly on perfect chakra control within your own body to be effective. It also suits your up close fighting style. So before you learn the Raikiri, I'm going to teach you the secret behind the incredible strength of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade."


	4. On the Flip Side

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me.

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **In the timeline that I've created for my story, I've assumed that Sasuke left sometime in mid May, as well as assuming that all of the rookie nine were 12 when he defected as well.

**Chapter 4: **On the Flip Side

**Temporary Hokage Office – 8 Hours after Assassination Attempt**

Tsunade pissed off. Very pissed off. Not so much at the assassination attempt itself, but at the incredible breach in security that had occurred to allow the Sound Nin into Konoha in the first place. She spun and punted a rather large chunk of wood out of the hole where the windows used to be. Turning back to the Captain of her entire Anbu force, Tsunade preceded to rip into him, "I thought that you had been keeping your forces up to scratch Shiro. Considering the pride you take on being the best, even disobeying the Hyuuga clan rules and learning skill far beyond your clan's selective jutsu, I would have figured you would have taken pride on make every one of your soldiers the best. Two of Orochimaru's men were able to enter Konoha using a Henge! A Henge of all things!"

Shiro decided to chance speaking up in the middle of Tsunade's rant, "Hokage-sama, the Henge the assassins used was no ordinary Henge. It was heavily modified, to the point that not only did it strip the face clean off of another person, but they were able to take on their physical features as well."

"That is no excuse for an officer as skilled and accomplished as Nemutai to have overlooked their disguises. Where is he anyway, I have a bone to pick with him!"

"He hasn't reported back in yet Hokage-sama," Shiro said, trying his best to calm the lived Tsunade, "But it is understandable why he overlooked them. Not only has he only recently recovered from major trauma to his adrenal system after his most recent mission, but he is the only Anbu member whose Genjutsu detection skills are still at low Chuunin level. That is his only weakness I'm afraid. One I plan to have him rectify as soon as possible."

Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself down. It didn't work much at all. Tsunade's voice came out in a strained growl as she fought to regain control over her temper, "I see your point. After all I was the one who was able to prevent his kidneys from failing completely after the adrenal glands were nearly ruptured. I expect the pain was a little distracting." Tsunade began to rub her temples as she felt a headache coming on, "I want you to hand the bodies of the couple the assassins used to perform their jutsu over to the research department of your division to try and figure out how that Henge works and a way to be able to identify it. It should have left some trace or mark as to how it is preformed on their bodies."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Hyuuga Shiro said as he bowed and headed for the doorway.

"Yo," Said a familiar voice directly behind the Hokage from the windows, "Sorry I'm late with my report. I was passing by the Inuzuka compound and when the dogs decided I'd make a good chew toy, so I had to make a detour."

Tsunade sighed as she turned to get the report from one of the most frustrating Jounins under her command, "That excuse was almost believable this time, you must be losing your touch at coming up with the most ridiculous excuses ever. Alright Kakashi, what do you have to report?"

Kakashi's face turned serious, the only indication being the tightening of his left eye, "I've been scouting around the outskirts of Konoha since the assassination attempt last night and found something rather interesting." Kakashi pulled a dirty mask that had a hawk design covering it, "The body of an Anbu member that had clearly been killed with my Raikiri. Sasuke has been back to Konoha."

Shiro spun away from the door, his eyes falling on the mask that Nemutai had worn, "Hokage-sama, I request to take one of my Anbu teams personally and eliminate the younger Uchiha traitor."

"Request denied!" Tsunade snapped, "Kakashi, I expect that you'd like to head up a team to go out and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke correct?"

Kakashi's eye creased indicating a frown, "If that's alright by you Hokage-sama. Those were my intentions whether you ordered me to do so or not."

"Don't worry Kakashi, I made the same promise to both Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto to do all in my power to bring Sasuke back to Konoha," Tsunade said seriously. "I'm afraid that most of our Anbu and Jounin are out patrolling the area so you're going to have to take one of the Gennin teams. Take Kurenai's Team Eight as they are the best of the Gennin teams in terms of tracking ability. Be careful Kakashi, we don't know what Orochimaru has been teaching the boy over this last year and a half."

"Thank-you Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he tossed the Anbu mask over to Shiro, "I will do everything in my power to return with Sasuke."

"One more thing Kakashi," Tsunade said as Kakashi paused near the edge of the window, "I don't want you continuing on into Rice Country. The Village Hidden in Sound is killing anyone who makes a clear violation of their boarders. Also this is an A ranked mission so be careful."

With a nod, Kakashi vanished out of the broken window to quickly gather up Team Eight and head out after Sasuke. 'Well, I know where the Inuzuka boy is along with the Aburame kid,' Kakashi thought as he sped off towards the Inuzuka compound, 'problem is finding Hinata. She has developed a reputation of disappearing lately.'

Once Kakashi and Shiro left the makeshift office, Tsunade slid one of the desk drawers open and unsealed the bottle of sake she had hidden there. Downing the small bottle in a few moments, Tsunade sighed as she felt the warmth trickle down her throat and into her stomach. Calming down a little bit Tsunade opened the door and called down the hallway to the Chuunin who was acting as her secretary for the day, "Hey! I'd like you to send a message out to Haruno Sakura and have her report to my office immediately."

The Chuunin gave a nod of accent and immediately started writing a note to send to Sakura by carrier pigeon.

Tsunade sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since she had killed the Sound Assassin and thought hard on the Sakura situation, 'I guess the best thing I can do to keep Sakura out of this is train her like crazy. I wonder if she has enough chakra and stamina to learn the secret to my strength yet. She has the build for it if that forehead of hers is any indication…'

* * *

**Konoha Training Ground # 37**

_Thock, Thock, Thock._

The sound of someone hitting wood resounded repeatedly throughout the forest.

_Thock, ThockThockThock._

The speed of the blows increased rapidly and kept getting faster. The figure's feet and palms were a blur as they proceeded to flash out in every direction at the training posts that were placed around them. A palm strike to the heart was followed by a low sweep at the post behind them, rising into a rapid succession of pokes and jabs to the 'arms' of the third training dummy. The speed and aim of the strikes was perfect, every blow landing on the tenketsu painted on the dummies, even the kicks were perfectly incorporated into landing blows to the tenketsu.

Spinning, the figure turned to her last target and snapped their hand forward. This dummy had the eight critical points of the body painted on it and the jugular vein in the neck was struck perfectly with the figure not even slowing their pace. The liver and kidneys were palmed with equal precision while they shot upwards striking the clavicle and the heart. The figure began to spin to the back of the target a flash of chakra erupted from their hand as it slashed across the lungs. Another two strikes and the spine and the base of the brain were struck finishing off all eight of the critical points of the body.

Hyuuga Hinata was breathing very hard as she finally slowed down to take a break during her training as she deactivated her Byakugan. She had been pushing herself to her limits and beyond ever since Naruto had left. She wanted, no needed to prove to her family, to everyone else, to Naruto, and especially herself that she was a worthy ninja. The concealing coat had been left off to the side of the clearing revealing Hinata in navy blue shorts that came down to just beyond her knees with her ninja pack on her right leg. A loose sleeveless black training shirt and a pair of navy shoes completed the outfit. Plain and sturdy, perfect for training.

Hinata had gone to most of the Jounin Sensei for the Rookie Nine, along with Maito Gai once. She went to visit Maito Gai after working up enough courage to ask for tips in Taijutsu training. All Hinata could remember was the weight training they had suggested, to shocked and scared after they had pulled out a green jumpsuit for her and managed to create one of the strangest Genjutsu she had ever seen completely subconsciously while shouting about the 'Springtime of Youth.' Sarutobi Asuma hadn't been much better, only tossing her a beaten book entitled, 'Advanced Shogi: Strategies and Tactics.' Hatake Kakashi had only shrugged when Hinata had asked for training tips and then turned back to reading his little orange book. Only Yuhi Kurenai had been of help to her, drilling her constantly in Genjutsu evasion as well as helping her practice with her Byakugan.

Picking up her water bottle, she sat down on a nearby stump and took a long drink as she rubbed her wrists and ankles where the weights had started to dig into her skin. Rearranging the bandages she had underneath of them, she relaxed and lay down across the stump, her mind wandering.

On her 14th birthday last December Hyuuga Hiashi had declared that today would be the final battle between Hinata and Hanabi to determine who would be the clan successor. Not one of the Hyuuga members had been surprised to see Hinata come outside wearing her bulky coat along with leg warmers in the cooler weather. Hanabi was wearing a simple, purple full body suit for the fight. When the fight began and Hanabi had activated her Byakugan at the same time as Hinata the Hyuuga members present had been surprised at Hinata's increase in speed. However, they had not expected was Hanabi's outburst at Hinata, telling her to take the fight seriously and remove the weights that she had strapped to her wrists and ankles. In front of the shocked members of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata had removed the weights and tossed them aside. They had cracked the wooden floorboards when they hit the ground.

The fight had gone completely downhill for Hanabi from there. No longer was did she completely dominate her older sister; in fact the rolls had been reversed. Hinata's drive to prove to Naruto and herself that she was a worthy ninja had paid of. Hinata hadn't thought of the battle as one to prove herself worthy to the clan as the heiress, but to prove to herself that she could beat Hanabi. Hinata put on a Juken display worth of her older cousin Neji. Her speed had developed far beyond Hanabi's thanks to the weights she had worn, allowing her to easily block every palm thrust and finger strike that Hanabi threw at her. The true surprise of the match had been when Hinata had attack using her own modifications to the Juken style: namely sealing off Hanabi's tenketsu while throwing kicks along with her palm strikes.

In one swift battle Hinata had regained the respect of her peers, her title as heiress, and the respect of her father and the clan elders.

The rewards and praise that had been lavished upon her by the clan since that day had meant nothing to Hinata. The proof that she was worthy as a ninja is all she cared about. Becoming the heiress to her clan again only felt like a bonus prize to Hinata.

Then, in the month following her defeat of Hanabi, she had claimed the title of Chuunin before either of her teammates. Again, the title and the pay raise meant nothing to Hinata. She only felt closer to being considered a worthy ninja – worthy enough to consider being worth Naruto's time.

Smiling slightly, Hinata remembered the day that Naruto had left the village to train with the Sannin Jiraiya.

* * *

_**Outside the Hospital – the Day of Naruto's Departure from Konoha**_

Hinata was nervously pacing outside the hospital's doors trying to work up the courage to go inside and visit Naruto to wish him well. She had heard how he had been injured by Sasuke when his team had gone to try and bring him back to Konoha. Her fingers were twitching in her nervous habit constantly as she blushed at the thought of visiting Naruto so early in the morning. When she finally lost the nerve to try and visit Naruto this early the Hospital doors had banged open with a shout of, "Hey, Ero-Sennin! Where are we heading out to first?"

With a squeak of surprise, Hinata had jump about a foot in the air and spun around to find Naruto throwing on his orange jacket over his black t-shirt and following the Sannin Jiraiya. Hinata promptly fainted, only to have Naruto scrambling around her shouting out for help that his friend had passed out.

Hinata had awoken to being held in Naruto's arms as he went to set her on a bench, causing her to turn an interesting shade of red. "N-n-na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata had gasped out as Naruto laid her down on the roadside bench.

"Neh, neh, you all right Hinata-chan?" Naruto had asked as he stared down at the recovered Hinata in puzzlement, "You had me scared there for a moment."

"I-I'm sorry for c-causing you to w-worry Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered blushing once again.

"That's fine Hinata-chan! Just as long as you're alright." Naruto had his big clueless grin on his face as he only succeeded in turning Hinata into a human cherry tomato. "Why were you standing outside the hospital so early in the morning?"

Hinata's face was still burning, "I…I w-was g-g-going to visit y-y-y-you Naruto-Kun. Wish you well."

"Thanks Hinata-chan, but as you can see I'm just fine," Naruto said as he stood up to prove he was fine, "as a matter of fact I'm getting to go on a training mission with Ero-sennin today."

"Where a-are y-you going N-Naruto-kun?"

"Not too sure, all I know is that I'm gonna be gone for a long time Hinata-chan." Naruto's smile fell from his face when he said this, "I'm gonna miss Konoha and all of my friends, you included Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt tears leaking out of her eyes when she heard Naruto say he was leaving. In a surprising burst of desperate courage Hinata asked something she never believed she ever could, "T-t-then c-c-could you leave me s-s-something to r-remember you by? I w-want to be strong. Strong e-enough to b-b-be worthy…"

When he heard what Hinata was saying, then saw the tears Naruto started to freak out a little bit, "Neh, neh, don't cry Hinata-chan! I'll give you something!"

Naruto unzipped his backpack and snatched the first thing out of it that his hand came across: a scroll. Pulling it out Naruto sweat-dropped when he saw his handwriting on it, '_Rasengan Training by Uzumaki Naruto – How to use without Shadow Clones_' Hearing a smack come from behind him, Naruto turned to see Jiraiya with his hand across his face. Jiraiya sighed, "Whatever kid, you can give her that. Never thought you'd write it out however, or anything for that matter. Let's get going, I want to get to the first town soon." Jiraiya gave a lecherous grin, "They supposedly have some pretty good hot springs there."

Hinata didn't stop blushing for the rest of the day after Naruto had given the scroll. That day had changed her life completely. For the first time in her life, Hinata had found a true goal that she had wanted to pursue with all her heart after finding out that Naruto had given her a technique scroll. She wanted to prove that she was worthy to her clan, to her peer, but mostly to herself and Naruto. From that day she had begun training with a vengeance, swearing to learn Naruto's 'Rasengan'.

* * *

Hinata looked to the end of her secret little clearing where she had been training ever since. The trees that still stood were scored all over the place with spiraling slash marks, a clear sign of a second stage Rasengan being used. Having tried to learn the Rasengan off and on during the last year and a half, Hinata had finally reached the third stage of training described in the scroll. However, since her chakra capacity was nowhere near that of Naruto she could only make a few attempts each day to learn the technique, at least at first.

Ever since reaching the second stage it had become her exercise of choice for expanding her chakra capacity. Learning the first stage for her had taken only a month to learn, usually only able to try it three to four times a day. However, even when she had pushed herself to her absolute limits when she had first tried the second stage – and before doing any other training – she didn't have enough chakra to cause the rubber ball to explode like the scroll said it should. Try as she might, from focusing the power into a dot in her hand, to eating a soldier pill before she attempted it nothing worked. So Hinata had left the technique to train her stamina and Taijutsu using the weights Gai had suggested (among other things to do in the springtime of youth).

Hinata pulled out one of the balloons that she had in her hip pack and blew it up. Focusing the energy into her hand, she tried her absolute hardest to keep the power contained inside the balloon. When the balloon exploded with a bang and the backlash of chakra cut her face, Hinata sighed and pulled out her first-aid kit. Cleaning the cut, slapping a healing salve and bandage to her face, Hinata began to try again.

"OI HINATA!" came the excited shout of Inuzuka Kiba from behind her, "SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING OFF TO!"

Hinata let out a shriek and spun around as her concentration wavered, causing the balloon to blow up in Kiba's face. Kiba yelped as he felt the deadly chakra slash across his forehead. "YEAOWCH!"

"Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed reaching for her first aid kit again, "I'm sorry! I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

As Hinata proceeded to patch the dog boy up, Akamaru appeared and gave lick to the small part of Hinata's midsection that was showing. Hinata giggled as she turned and gave the deer sized dog a pat on the head.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he appeared right behind Shino to see Hinata patching up Kiba, "Uhh, do I want to know what happened here?"

Hinata blushed, "W-well I was practicing a new technique when Kiba scared me and caused me to lose control of it, cutting him in the process."

"Hmm?" Kakashi's eyebrow went up at the mention of a new technique, "What would that be?"

"One that Naruto gave me before he left to go training with Jiraiya-sama Kakashi-san," Hinata said as she slid the Rasengan scroll into her backpack.

"We have to get going," Shino said in his usual monotone and turned towards Konoha's west gate.

Snapping back into action, Kakashi took charge of the team he had been assigned for the mission, "Shino's right. We've got to get moving. Turns out that there was a second person along for the ride during last night's assassination attempt: Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata let out a little gasp of surprise at the news while Kiba gave a shout, "WHAT?" Shino just stood at the far edge of the clearing.

"We have no time to waste. Of the Rookie Nine, your team was rated as having the best tracking skills. As I said, Uchiha Sasuke was here last night as I found a body that had clearly be killed with my Raikiri, and only Sasuke knows that technique besides myself. Our mission is to track Sasuke down using the site of his fight last night as a point of origin. We are to capture him, and bring him back alive." Everyone nodded their ascent to the mission and followed Kakashi towards the body he had found.

* * *

**Western Outskirts of Konoha – Site of Nemutai's Death  
**

As Kakashi and Team Eight approached the place that Nemutai was killed, Akamaru gave out a loud bark and Kiba sniffed the air closely, "Akamaru's right, I smell blood around her as well." Shino gave a nod to say that his bugs had picked it up as well.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan on the fly, without any hand seals and let her vision race on ahead and saw the body with the right half of its chest cavity ripped open. Despite the fact that the wound looked mostly cauterized it was clear that parts of it had been spilling blood onto the ground. She gave a gasp at the grizzly sight, "The b-body is up ahead. It's pretty bad."

Even Kiba remained silent when they came upon the body of the dead Anbu member. There was no doubt about it, the fatal wound was defiantly left by an electrical attack of some type, and the Raikiri fit the damage perfectly. Kakashi pulled a worn black shirt out of his pocket and tossed it to Kiba. Catching it, Kiba saw the symbol for the Uchiha clan on it, "That's one of Sasuke's old shirts. It should still have his scent on it. Try the best you can to pick up the scent from here in case Sasuke set a false trail other than the one that heads off due north towards Rice Country.

Akamaru sniffed the shirt along with Kiba and they spread out to try and catch Sasuke's scent in the clearing. When Akamaru started barking Kiba spoke up, "Yeah, I thought it was funny too Akamaru." Kiba glanced at Kakashi, "Guys we picked up Sasuke's scent, and it does head north along the trail you found. Funny thing is we also picked up a third scent in the clearing besides the Anbu's and Sasuke's. Someone was with him is what I'm thinking."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that statement. 'Sasuke is working with a partner? Hmm, that doesn't sound quite right. I wonder what's going on here. Guess it'll be better to take action so that I can find out what's going on later.'

"Alright guys, form up. I want Kiba on point for now. I'll be behind him. Shino you get behind me and I want Hinata to act as rear guard. Keep using the Byakugan in as safe an interval as you can get away. This is an A ranked mission so be careful. One last thing: we can't let Sasuke make it to the Rice Country or else we have to call off our pursuit. Let's move it."

Kiba and Akamaru took off into the woods intent on following Sasuke's scent with everyone trailing out behind him in single file.

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru had been leading the others on a mad dash through Konoha's forest for the better part of 4 hours when he called a halt to their movement. "Kakashi-san, Sasuke and the other person's scent is all over this area. I'll just be a moment to get a fix on where they headed off from here. Seems like they took a break, or one of them was injured."

Hinata sat down on a nearby branch and activated her Byakugan once again to check the surrounding area for any sign of a trap or of Sasuke. Seeing nothing, she continued to scan the surrounding area at just over an 18 meter radius, the largest distance she could see with using minimal chakra. She watched as Shino released some of his bugs to check the area as well.

"Female," was the only thing that Shino bothered saying.

Kiba and Akamaru came back to the group, "Guys we found the direction they headed off in. I think that whoever is with Sasuke is a girl. Hehe, that'll make Sakura and Ino rather pissed off."

Kakashi shot the pair sharp look, "We don't have time to play games. Male or female, Sasuke having a partner seems rather strange so we have to check this out. Move it."

* * *

Kiba continued to lead the pursuit for several hours, commenting on how the scent was slowly getting fresher as time passed. The trail was surprisingly simple and straight trail to follow without all that many turns. Nor did it seem that Sasuke doubled back on himself at all. It was a straight line heading for Rice Country.

Kakashi was starting to get worried. They were getting way too close to the Fire and Rice Country Boarder for his liking. This straight trail seemed too convenient. 'Is Sasuke trying to lure us into a trap? No, he wouldn't know who they'd send after him. What is going on here?' Kakashi picked up his speed and went ahead of Kiba, "Kiba tell me if I'm heading off the trail at all. I'm taking point cause if we catch up to Sasuke at all anymore it's going to be right near the boarder so we'll have to capture him quickly.

Kakashi's prayers were answered when he felt a familiar chakra signature a ways ahead in the trees. Then it started to move. "Crap. Hinata use your Byakugan right now! Try and see who's with him."

Hinata activated her Byakugan yet again that day and her vision sped up through the trees. She caught sight of Sasuke after a moment, obvious by the Uchiha clan symbol he still worn on his back. She had yet to see who he was traveling with so she sent her sight a little further up the trail and was able to catch a glimpse of a feminine figure darting just past a tree before she escaped her line of sight. "I see him!" Hinata exclaimed, "I caught sight of another person, but only a glimpse of them. They seemed to be feminine features. From what I can tell, Sasuke is following her!"

Kakashi's was no longer surprised by the announcement that Hinata had given. From his recollection some parts of the trail seemed to be non-existent, only being able to track them by Akamaru's nose. Other sections seemed as if a beginner shinobi had slipped on a branch and flailed about wildly. However all they could do at this point was continue to give chase.

Kakashi began to sense Hinata and Shino start to slow down. Cursing under his breath he realized that they had been running for too long without resting to be fully prepared to take Sasuke captive or deal with his companion. It didn't help that the boarder to Rice country was only a few Miles away. He grit his teeth in frustration, "Guys, just keep up the pace. I'm gonna try to get ahead of them and cut them off."

"Do it Kakashi, We'll catch up for sure!" Kiba yelled for the others.

With that, Kakashi focused more of his chakra into his legs and let loose, flying ahead at almost double the speed he had been traveling at before. Quickly lifting his hitae-ate Kakashi focused the Sharingan ahead to be ready to counter anything that Sasuke might thing to throw back at them.

Kakashi knew he was getting close to them. He felt sure that he would be able to cut them off when he heard Sasuke's voice in the distance.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu."

Even from the distance he was away from the origin of Sasuke's technique he could already feel the heat emanating off of it. Kakashi rebounded off one of the trees in his path and ran right back towards Team Eight. The heat of the fire dragon was starting to catch up to him along with the light of the flames. The second Team Eight came into his sight Kakashi started shouting, "TURN AROUND NOW! SASUKE'S SET THE WHOLE FOREST ABLAZE WITH A KATON JUTSU! HEAD FOR WATER RIGHT THE HELL NOW!"

Skidding to a halt, Team Eight bolted after Kakashi. They could feel the heat of the fire dragon start to bear down on them as they ran as if the devil himself were after them. They could see the reflection of the fire flickering over the trees in front of them. They could smell the burning of the wood as the fire dragon chased them down. As the fire started to get pretty close to their backs Hinata could see the dragon start to dissipate, leaving a wave of flames that was flying after them.

Then they ran across a river. A big river. Kakashi landed on the river an immediately started to fly through a long series of hand seals. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, try and clear some trees away from me so that the fire doesn't reach me before I complete my jutsu. Hurry!"

Kiba reached into his vest pocket and grabbed a back of soldier pills out, "Guys take one of these each!" Tossing a pill to each of them, Kiba popped his own in his mouth and gave one to Akamaru. Leaping onto Akamaru's back Kiba began the combo for his techniques.

"Ninpo: Man Beast Clone," Kiba grew about half a foot in height and gained claws while Akamaru became more human. "Alright Akamaru, GATSUUGA!" Kiba and Akamaru separated and shot down the river in either direction, carving a swath of trees in his path.

Shino sent out a wave of termites that he had infused with chakra to rapidly tear apart the bases of the trees closest to them. He was only able to pull down a few however, creating a wedge in front of Kakashi.

Hinata grabbed the few explosive notes she had and slapped them onto a few kunai and hurled them to the line of trees just beyond Shino's termites. The explosion blasted away a few more trees, enough to give Kakashi some clearance. Then the fire hit the trees at the edge of the space they had cleared.

Kiba came running back towards Kakashi and the river, "I HOPE WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING IS BIG KAKASHI! IT'S ALMOST ON US!"

As the fire started to surround them, Kakashi finished his huge chain of hand seals, "GET BEHIND ME GUYS! SUITON: WATER BLAST JUTSU!"

The water rapidly began to form a vortex underneath Kakashi's feet as he stood facing the chakra enhanced flames. The entire river seemed to move towards Kakashi as the vortex rose up in front of him and angled in the direction of the flaming forest. Then the torrent let loose. The vortex exploded outwards in a massive wave, sending water flying forward into the bulk of the flames as well as flying outwards to the outer reaches of the flames. The water roared through the forest, consuming the flames just as fast as they had consumed the trees. Hundreds of trees that had been weakened by Sasuke's flames collapsed under the weight of the water as if finally came to a stop near where they had originated leaving only a little bit of the forest still burning. At last, the water began to recede back towards the river where Kakashi stood on only a small trickle of water.

Kiba's mouth was hanging open. Shino's eyebrows had shot right up under his bangs. Hinata's eyes were wider than they had almost ever been. Kiba voice what everyone was thinking, "Holy shit Kakashi-sensei! That was freakin' amazing!"

Then a rumbling noise sounded from in front of them and to the left of them. Hinata activated her Byakugan and pushed as much chakra into it as she could. She gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of trees destroyed by fire and water, the ground turned to muck. And the water. Lots of water. It was rushing down the stream from the left to fill the gap left by what Kakashi had used for his technique, and a lot of it was rushing downwards back towards the river. Then she looked at Kakashi and saw how dangerously low on chakra he was.

When Kakashi collapsed down onto the riverbed with water rushing straight for him, only Hinata was already moving. She sprinted down into the river bed and grabbed Kakashi as the water was almost on them. With no time to get back on land, only one thing passed through Hinata's mind, 'I REALLY HOPE THIS WORKS THIS TIME!'

"HINATA!" Kiba cried as he saw the water about to strike her as she rescued Kakashi.

The water exploded once again as he watched Hinata leap into a spin as the water hit.

"Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Spin!" Kiba watched in shock as Hinata was able to form her clan's heavenly spin perfectly for the second that she needed clear the water before her chakra lost its stability. Hinata landed on the raging water and leapt off again, making it to the shore this time. Breathing heavily, Hinata set Kakashi on the ground. And smiled. Hinata realized that she couldn't stop grinning. A feeling of self worth began to fill her as she realized what she had done. She had saved the life of her mission commander, and Naruto's original Sensei on top of that. She leaned back and dropped to the ground spread eagled.

"You're unbelievable Hinata!" Kiba cried as he ran towards her and Kakashi.

"Impressive," The ever impassive Shino said.

Kiba collected Kakashi and helped Akamaru position him across his back. After he finished tying Kakashi to Akamaru he grinned at Hinata, "Let haul this guy back to Konoha. I think the least Shino and I can do is have dinner on us for what you two pulled off back there."

Hinata blushed through her grin as she watched Shino nod which was as good as an agreement from him. Getting back on her feet she started to follow her team back through the forest towards Konoha. They may have failed their mission, but after that forest fire Sasuke set off they were lucky to be alive.

* * *

**The Middle of Fire Country's Forest – That Night**

Team Eight was huddled around the fire as they ate the fish that they had finished roasting over the fire. They were tired, but more importantly, alive. One by one they finished eating and began to relax.

"Umm, Kiba could I borrow another one of your soldier pills? Kakashi's chakra is too low to risk another day without proper medical treatment to restore his chakra balance. His reserves are too low and none of the medicine that I have on me can help with chakra depletion."

"Sure," Kiba said in a subdued voice. He tossed one of his soldier pills to Hinata before speaking again, "It's been a while since we've failed a mission hasn't it."

Hinata crushed the soldier pill in her hand and tilted it into the water flask she had with her, "It can't be helped. Sasuke has become very powerful and he had a pretty big head start as well."

As Hinata went to reach over and pull down Kakashi's mask Kiba spoke up again, "Hey, wait a sec. If you're taking a look at Kakashi's face then I want a look as well. What's he hiding under there anyways?"

Hinata only shrugged and reached to pull Kakashi's mask away and make drink the water. As she touched his face, Kakashi's eyes snapped open. He grabbed Hinata's hand and snapped a kunai to her throat before he realized who it was. Groaning, Kakashi dropped his kunai in the dirt and relaxed again, "Remind me never to use that jutsu with that much chakra behind it ever again. I feel like I was just hit with a hundred Akimichi 'Meat Tanks.'"

Kiba burst into laughter as Hinata began to giggle a little bit, "It's good to see you awake Kakashi-sensei. Here, drink this up. I've crushed a soldier pill into the water and will help rebalance your chakra."

"I'll take first watch," came Shino's voice from off in the woods. Distracted, Kiba and Hinata turned away from Kakashi for a second. When the looked back he was holding an already empty flask.

"That hit the spot. Thanks guys."

Kiba face-faulted into the ground. 'I can't believe I missed it.'

* * *

**Temporary Hokage Office – 1:30 the Next Day**

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi on Akamaru stood in front of Tsunade after giving their mission report. She did not look happy at all. Sighing, Tsunade felt the urge for a drink welling up in her again, "Considering the circumstances you did all that you could. You were able to save most of Fire Country's forests from going up in flames and were able to confirm that Sasuke was working with a partner other than that assassin. I'm afraid that the mission still has to be classed as a failure, but I will give you compensation for the resources you used during this mission."

Kiba gave a wry smile and nodded. His soldier pills weren't all that expensive, but it built up over time.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke up for the first time since the meeting began, "I am sorry that I failed to get a good look at the person who was traveling with Uchiha Sasuke, however I was able to determine that there gender was indeed female."

Tsunade nodded, "Thank-you for the information Hinata. You all did your best you could and that's all I can ask of you." Tsunade gave Kakashi a hard look, "You mister, had better get over to the hospital right away. You die from chakra exhaustion and I reveal to all of Konoha your rather impressive collection of Icha Icha Paradise novels."

Kakashi started sweating at that proclamation, "Alright, alright, I'll drag myself over to the hospital for a check up."

"And you won't be late this time? If you're late I'll burn you Icha Icha Paradise novels."

"Go there right now ma'am. Mind if I borrow Akamaru for a minute to get me there faster Kiba?"

Kiba started laughing at the obvious panic on Kakashi's face and waved at Akamaru to tell him to take him. Akamaru leapt from the window and sped towards the hospital with Kakashi holding on for dear life.

Tsunade grinned for the first time in the past two days. "Well, I guess you're all dismissed. Oh, hold on a moment Hinata, I'd like to talk with you for a moment before you go."

Kiba and Shino started to head out of the room as Kiba called over his shoulder, "How 'bout I treat you guys to Ichiraku tonight?"

Hinata blushed slightly as she gave a nod to Kiba and they headed out of the temporary office.

Tsunade's face lost its smile rather quickly, "Hinata, I'd like to ask you to be part of the Hyuuga team that I've elected to have work with me at the moment. I have selected a team of some of the top Hyuugas to be spread out around Konoha through varying shifts in the week, mainly in the guard towers. You're incredible improvement in the last year has not gone unnoticed. I'm asking you to act as my personal assistant for a while so that you can use your Byakugan to determine if a visitor is using a Henge or illusion of some kind. I'll make it worth your while by training you in some of my medical techniques as well if you like."

Hinata slowly nodded when after she had listened to Tsunade's request. "Why would you need a Hyuuga around to see if someone is using a Henge or not? Isn't it usually easy to see through them without the Byakugan?"

Tsunade frowned, "It appears that Orochimaru is on the move again, and targeting Konoha. We found three bodies total that had their faces removed from their bodies and incorporated into a Henge that cannot be seen through using the normal detection methods. The Anbu Captain recently gave his report after the Anbu research division went over the three faceless bodies we found. Even the research team cannot completely determine how the jutsu works entirely, but the best bet that we have is using the Byakugan to see through it as the Sharingan is no longer an option for our village."

Hinata bowed to the Hokage, "I will be your assistant if you will have me Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave a wry smile as she looked at the bowing Hinata in front of her. "Report back here tomorrow. You will begin your training at the same time as Haruno Sakura, working close to my office at all times. When you are training and not working directly in my office, I will signal you to use your Byakugan by buzzer. Let's hope the Byakugan can't be fooled by Orochimaru's Henge."

* * *

**Village Hidden in the Wind – Home of Juuboku, Advisor to the Kazekage**

When Deidara entered the modest home that belonged to 'Juuboku' and headed to the basement a familiar sight met her eyes. His black-haired partner Yakubyougami at work over his miniature lab station in the corner of the room. He was currently a light, baggy white overcoat that was common amongst members of desert Wind Village

"What do you want Deidara?" The man said without even glancing back over his shoulder. "I believe that your mission was to secure information on the movements of the Nekomanta, not come to my residence and risk blowing my cover. It took me some time to take over Yura's place on the council."

Deidara swallowed at the annoyance in her partner's voice. In all honesty, Yakubyougami was the master and he was the slave in their 'partnership.' "I've located the Nekomanta and have placed one of your tracer viruses on her. You should be able to locate her with just a slight activation of your chakra."

Deidara watched his partner pause in his work, "Hmm, I guess you're telling the truth. What do you want?"

"I'm passing on a report that Itachi sent to me. He apparently spotted a girl fitting the description that you gave to our leader. She was spotted working alongside his little brother who recently defected from Konoha and joined Orochimaru's Village Hidden in Sound."

Yakubyougami snapped his pitch black sword off his shoulder and into his hand, spun and leveled it at Deidara's throat in lest than a second, "You'd better hope that you're not lying or else you won't have that head of yours any longer."

Deidara stared down the point of the sword that was as big as he was. Gulping, he was reminded of just how big Yakubyougami's sword really was as only Kisame's Samehada was larger than his was. "Easy. I'm telling you the truth. Damn but you can be easy to piss off sometimes." He looked up into the red eyes of his partner. Yakubyougami had a rather thin, almost hawk-like face as if he had once almost starved to death. However, it didn't look dead at all, but vibrant with life, his sunken eyes like miniature suns their glare was so intense.

Yakubyougami returned his sword to the sheath on his back and returned to work. "Sorry but Orochimaru pisses me off somewhat. I hate snakes, and I hate turncoats."

Deidara found it odd that Yakubyougami decided to run his hand down his back as he said that but shrugged it off. "Mind if I ask you something I've always been wondering about?"

"Depends on if I'm in the mood to answer."

"In all the records that I've gone through not once have I found your name or identity connected to any village. You're not classed as a Missing Nin, nor as a deceased Nin in any of the records I've come across. Who taught you how to be a ninja?"

Deidara was startled when Yakubyougami began to laugh. It was the first time he had ever heard Yakubyougami laugh and he had a dry, humourless laugh. "I guess I really am in the mood to answer that one. My father taught me. Several Missing Nins also taught me in the year or so before I joined Akatsuki. You won't find any of them alive anymore as I killed them for their bounties once they were no longer of any use to me. I never was part of any village, so how would any of them have a record on me?"

Deidara gave a short chuckle, "I guess you really are the perfect spy then. Not only do you not have any identity according to the Hidden Villages, but whatever type of Henge you perform not even Itachi's Sharingan can see through it. Heck, you even took down Sasori and his army of puppets and that other guy Tobi who wanted acceptance to Akatsuki. You're really something else."

"I'm off to report back to the boss man, see ya later 'Juuboku,'" Deidara turned and left Yakubyougami alone in his house once again.

After Deidara had left the house, Yakubyougami halted his lab work and covered the apparatus. With a pulse of chakra he pressed a on the wall by the lab and watched as it rolled back and disappeared behind a section of the wall. Walking up the stairs he headed for the front door when his eyes flashed for a brief moment. Then his physical features began to change. First his face filled out into a fleshier and meatier figure and a thin layer fat filled in around the solid muscle that covered his body. His skin tone darkened to become closer to the colour of the other Wind Village residents. Most shockingly, his hair turned from black to red, and his eyes changed from red to a dark blue colour. Yakubyougami now stood with an entirely new look to himself: the figure of Juuboku, advisor to the new Kazekage Sabakyu no Gaara.

Putting a bounce into his step, Yakubyougami slid into the persona of the jolly and wise Juuboku and went out to greet another sandy day in the Village Hidden in the Wind.


	5. Tough Diplomacy

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. If I owned Naruto I would be in Japan right now instead of North America.

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Please leave a review! They are like a food source that I have only begun to taste, but can't get enough of! I hunger for them! I welcome all words of wisdom, brilliant bursts of insight, and even constructive criticism. Any ideas that you want to leave with me are welcome as well. I also realize that I misspelled Gaara's name in the last chapter.

**Chapter 5: **Tough Diplomacy

**Sound Training Grounds # 17 – 1 Week after Konoha Mission**

Sasuke almost lazily look up into the air as he watched Mikomi preparing to launch an axe kick at his head. Mikomi had been make constant progress with her training to acquire Tsunade's strength but she still wasn't anywhere close to what he considered adequate. Sasuke rapidly spun around Mikomi and gave a little hop into the air as she struck the ground with the kick creating a half foot deep dent in the earth around her for just over a meter. Continuing with his spin Sasuke slammed his foot into the back of Mikomi's head sending her face first into the nearby trees at the edge of the clearing. A pair of shuriken and three kunai came flying from the tree line right at Sasuke's head. Sasuke only had to lean backwards and watch them fly over his head as he did a backwards handspring and stared Mikomi down once again. 'Using the Sharingan against someone with her kind of speed is too easy,' Sasuke thought. 'How pathetic. I guess speed training will have to be a tandem exercise with her strength training.'

"I thought you said that you were going to teach me how to use the Hokage's strength Sasuke-san," Mikomi said as she relaxed her stance, "How can I learn that technique if you barely use it in our fights?"

Sasuke just stared at Mikomi. Rubbing his temples, he explained for the third time why he couldn't use Tsunade's strength that often, "I said before that I don't have the type of body suited for her combat style. You do. Your bones, like the Hokage's, are extremely dense and resilient. Far more so than most people. Also, the ligaments and tendons in her body are not as taught as most people. Combine that with the extra cushioning around those same ligaments and you have a body structure that can unleash strength that massive without destroying yourself. Until my Sharingan picked those facts up from the Hokage I had no idea how she was able to use the technique without killing herself. Very few people can use her strength and I am not one of them. Orochimaru couldn't even use her strength very well if at all either. It places too much of a strain on our bodies no matter how much we train."

"Then could you at least be able to demonstrate it for me one more time? I'm still not fully grasping how to expel my chakra properly." Mikomi said looking hopeful.

Anger started to darken Sasuke's face as he tilted his head towards the ground to try and hid his expression. Clenching his fist he spoke, "Fine."

In a blur of movement Mikomi suddenly realized that Sasuke was right in front of her when he hammered a kick using Tsunade's strength directly into her chest. For the first time in a very long time, Mikomi felt excruciating pain come from one physical attack. She rocketed backwards, breaking though a ten foot thick tree before cracking the one behind it so badly that it collapsed as well. Mikomi hit the forest floor with no breath coming to her. Every bone in her chest felt on fire, heck even being put through the tree had hurt less than that kick had. She knew that she had at least cracked most of her ribs if not broken them completely. As a trickle of air started to make its way back into her lungs, the old and familiar fear returned. Sasuke had purposely set out to hurt her and her defense had been completely useless against that kick. Curling into a ball, Mikomi tried her hardest to keep breathing and not black out. A familiar shadow fell across her as she lay on the ground and her eyes widened in fear.

"S…st…stay…" Mikomi gasped as she was overcome by the chest pain to speak any longer.

Sasuke looked impassively at the curled up Mikomi, "That is how you properly attack using Tsunade's strength. Since you have a chakra defense of your own, I'm sure you felt the released chakra overwhelm it and in turn felt how it should be released. You should be able to use the Hokage's strength with ease. The sheer amount of chakra you have has gone beyond even my own with only Orochimaru in the Sound above you. Your regeneration makes you a living juggernaut for taking damage. The thickness of your chakra coils allow for practically instantaneous movement of chakra and speedy replacement from your internal reserves. But you are still weak. You have to become faster. Not only that but more often than not incapable of learning the most basic of techniques. You can't use Bunshin and can barely perform a Henge. You don't seem to know when to use Kawarmi as you are used to being able to withstand most damage that you take. Training is over for the day."

Mikomi started to shiver as tears ran down her face uncontrollably. The pain in her chest was starting to get calm a little but Sasuke ripping into her didn't help matters much at all. She couldn't even let her fear and pain out in sobs as her chest still hurt too much.

Then she felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her into the air. With the little strength that she had left, Mikomi tried her hardest to escape Sasuke's grip but his hands refused to let got.

"Don't move. You'll just injure yourself more. Try and focus your chakra into your chest and do whatever you normally do to produce that healing chakra of yours. It should help."

Mikomi tried her best to slow the rapid beating of her heart that had been brought on by the fear of having someone pick her up. She slowly stopped struggling and was getting ready to try and focus her chakra into her chest when she noticed something was a little off. Sasuke was limping. Mikomi's eyes widened when she realized that the explanation as to why Sasuke couldn't use the Hokage's strength all along had been completely correct. It had damaged his body to even show her it once. Closing her eyes at last, Mikomi focused as much of her chakra as she could into her chest and imagined that she was using the chakra to heal the cuts she often got during her training. Slowly, very slowly the fire in her chest started to cool down to a bearable level.

"So…rry Sa-suke. For y…pain." Mikomi gasped out as she tried to apologize for making Sasuke hurt himself.

"Hnn." Sasuke only continued to walk back towards Orochimaru's Complex.

Sasuke sighed, thinking, 'Dammit. Another day of training wasted not to mention a request for the Medic Nins. I guess we'll just have to pick things up tomorrow then.'

* * *

**Mikomi's Chambers – 3 hours later**

A greenish glow surrounded Mikomi's chest as a Medic Nin worked as fast as he could to repair the damage done to the girl's chest. Mikomi had been sleeping peacefully since the operation had begun.

When Sasuke-sama had told him exactly what had been done to injure the girl so badly he had been shocked to find that where he had expected an almost shattered rib cage there was only small cracks running through the ribs along with one dislocated rib that was causing breathing problems. Then there was the girl's abnormal healing rate. By his initial analysis he had thought that the healing process would take at least a total of 13 hours to completely repair the damage, not including breaks to restore his used up chakra. Only 3 hours and 1 break later and the damage was almost completely healed up. The only other person that the Medic Nin had seen heal their broken bones this fast was Kabuto, the man who had initiated the medical training program in the Sound.

After only a couple more minutes of sending healing into Mikomi's chest and manipulating it to repair the fractures and reset the dislocation properly Mikomi was completely physically healed. All that was left was for her to regain her strength.

Turning away from the prone girl, the Medic Nin examined Sasuke's knee to repair the strain that had been placed on it. After a quick scan of the knee and ankle joints, the Medic Nin was able to determine that there was some swelling and bruising around the joints as well as what appeared to be some stretching of the tendons and ligament strain. The ACL in the knee seemed especially affected. "Umm, Sasuke-sama, what did you do exactly again to damage your knee and ankle so badly?"

"I kicked her in the chest using the same strength that the Hokage of Konoha uses," Sasuke said calmly as he gave a glance over towards Mikomi, "Would you mind fixing my knee and ankle now? Or do I need to get you replaced."

The Medic Nin immediately started to trying to heal Sasuke's knee as fast as he could, "Well, whatever technique that you used to damage yourself like this I would avoid using it ever again. It seems to do far too much harm to your body."

"Hnn," Sasuke said as he watched the Medic Nin at work, activating his Sharingan to watch the process, "Just heal me and get out."

The Medic Nin rapidly manipulated the healing chakra in and around the tendons and ligaments of Sasuke's knee and brought them returned them completely to their original state prior to his injury. Not wanting to risk Sasuke's ire at doing anything but a fast and perfect job, the Medic Nin poured all the chakra he had left into the process to speed it up, finishing in just under a half an hour. Breathing hard, the Medic Nin quickly rescanned Sasuke's knee and ankle. Finding nothing wrong either body part anymore, the Medic Nin quickly proclaimed Sasuke as having a clean bill of health before dashing from the room as quickly as possible in the direction of the haven of the medical facilities in Orochimaru's Headquarters.

Sasuke looked over to the table where the Medic Nin had left the items that he had requested. A bag full of soldier pills, enough to keep a person going for a month straight despite the potential health risks. Picking the bag up and tucking it into his Ninja pack he went to fill a bucket full of water. 'Well Mikomi, looks like this is the last bit of sleep you're gonna be getting until you have sufficiently mastered Tsunade's strength not to mention increased that speed of yours. I guess some weight training is going to be in order.'

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17 – Midnight 2 Weeks Later**

Mikomi was panting as she tried to finish the 500th wind sprint that Sasuke had assigned to her before she was allowed to eat another soldier pill. Her eyes were normally red only where the iris was, but after these last two weeks of non-stop training they had begun to resemble red orbs with a floating black dot in the center. The bags under her eyes were beginning to turn black and were starting to expand to the top of her eyes. Her wrists and ankles where she was currently wearing weights were a total mess. Bandages covered her entire forearm and she could no longer wear her boots her ankles were so swollen. Considering that Sasuke had decided to start her off using 50lb. weights on each limb, Mikomi essentially felt as if her arms and legs had been put through a blender set to purée.

Mikomi had never been worked so hard in her life. Never felt this sore even after Sadisuto had spent almost a full day using her as a walking punching bag. Never been pushed so hard that she had used up the effects of an entire soldier pill in only half a day. However, try as she might, could not deny that the results that Sasuke had wanted her to achieve were starting to come around. Her muscles had developed more tone and mass over these last two weeks than in the last six months of her training. She could feel her chakra level's expanding rapidly as even though she was instructed to use chakra to help power and push her body to its limits and beyond, it was beginning to take noticeably longer before she ran out. Even her limbs were no longer sluggish with the weights on them.

Before these past two weeks Mikomi had always believed that if someone pushed themselves as hard and as far as she had that they would completely destroy their muscles and cause stress fractures to start appearing on their bones. Clearly this was not the case for her, as during the time she went to the Mess Hall to eat a meal before continue training she had actually started to feel her body heal and expand the muscles she was straining so badly. It was times like these she was extremely glad for her regenerative abilities.

Finishing her 500th wind sprint, Mikomi dragged herself over to scorched crater she had made on the 11th day of training when she had started to fall asleep while performing the 'Grand Fireball Jutsu' and climbed the wooden pole in center that Sasuke had placed there. Reaching the top of the 10 meter high pole, Mikomi greedily reached into the cloth sack Sasuke had left there pulling out a soldier pill and crunching it down. Feeling the rush of energy from the pill start to rejuvenate her – not to mention add fuel to her naturally circulating healing chakra – she leapt off the pole and read the next activity that Sasuke had left for her to complete.

_Task # 2134 – Breaking the chakra absorbent girder. I'm sure by now you noticed the foot thick metal girder at the northern end of the training field. Your task is to completely shatter half of the six foot long girder using Tsunade's strength technique. If you are able to complete this task before I arrive at 6:30 am I will deem your usage of Tsunade's strength technique adequate for now. If completed before I arrive you may use that time as a break period. I will then deliver a speed test of my choosing. If you pass this test as well then I will make today your final day of constant training and allow you to sleep tonight. However, if you are asleep when I arrive, I will not give you another chance to sleep for another full week._

_Sasuke_

A strange gleam seemed to be coming from Mikomi's eyes as she read the reward of sleep, and turned to face the chakra girder. An almost feral smile crossed her features, "Fufufu, I guess I'm gonna have a little bit of fun with you this morning. After all, you are my first step to being able to sleep for the first time in two weeks. Now be a good boy and…" Mikomi approached girder and cocked her right arm back, "CRUMBLE TO PIECES!" A resounding clang rang through the forest as the girder reverberated with the force of Mikomi's punch. It was so strong that even with the modifications to make it chakra absorbent to a degree. Mikomi had cracked it clean in half. Then Mikomi registered the pain in her hand when she saw the indentation on her hand signifying she had punched the corner of the beam, "YEEEEEOOOOWWWW!"

Mikomi proceeded to hop around the training ground for a while sucking on her hand she, all the while glaring at the offending piece of metal with a crazed gleam in her eyes. "Hurt me why don'tcha. Grrrrr, I'm gonna make sure your regret it." For the next hour Mikomi proceeded to punch the now just over three foot high girder into a hundred little pieces before she collapsed down on the ground panting from the exertion. Standing up again, Mikomi decided that it would be interesting to ram the smaller, intact piece of the girder into a nearby rock.

Giggling strangely from sleep deprivation, Mikomi proceeded to try to make her way into Orochimaru's Compound, only to discover a rather scenic route as her legs wouldn't take her in a straight line to it. There was now only one thing that was on Mikomi's mind as she made her way to the Mess Hall, 'I want my dango. Sweet, sweet dango. Sooooo much sugar. Maybe I should try dipping it in coffee? Bleah, coffee. I want dango!'

"Dddddaaaaaaaangggggooooooo!" became Mikomi's battle cry as she lurched inside to sate her hunger.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Mess Hall – 6:00 am**

Sasuke's left eyebrow was twitching at the sight he had come upon when he had gone inside the Mess Hall for breakfast. There was Mikomi sitting at a table near the serving line juggling plates in her left hand while drinking what looked to be a mixture of coffee and some sort of reddish fruit juice with the other. Stalking over to Mikomi he snatched the sticky plates out of the air and set them down only to get one hell of a kick in the stomach that flipped him over the table behind him. Getting up holding his stomach Sasuke stared incredulously at Mikomi.

Mikomi only giggled as her sleepy mind finally registered that it was Sasuke who had grabbed the plates she was playing with, "Oh hiya Sasuke! I thought you were that darn mummy coming to steal my plates again." Mikomi pointed to the corner of the room where a bandaged Gennin seemed to be lying unconscious.

Sasuke sighed knowing he wasn't going to be getting much sense out of Mikomi this morning. She was completely out of it, "First off did you finish breaking up at least half of that girder this morning?"

"Uh huh I sure did! The darn thing decided to bite me when I first punched it."

"Alright then," Sasuke began again, wondering if keeping Mikomi training constantly for two weeks straight was such a good idea after all, "Are you ready for your speed test? And what in the hell are you drinking?"

"I sure am ready for my speed test! And I'm drinking green tea with chocolate sauce and beet juice." Mikomi looked at her glass for a moment, "It sure tastes funny. Well let's go!"

A startled Sasuke was dragged out of the Mess Hall by Mikomi who raced all the way to Training Grounds # 17 with Sasuke having no choice but to follow closely behind. "What the hell did I get myself into now?" Sasuke muttered aloud as he came to a stop in front of where the steel girder used to be. On the ground there were chunks of metal all over the place, and half of the girder rammed into one of the rocks at the edge of the clearing.

"Alright Mikomi, seems like you passed the strength test adequately enough. For your speed test I want you to run ten wind sprints in three minutes or less, starting at the south end of the training grounds. You can't take your weights off." Sasuke waited as patiently as he could for Mikomi to make her way to the south edge of the training grounds.

When Mikomi decided to sit down and play with a piece of metal from the girder, Sasuke gave her a kick to the chin that sent her flying right to the southern edge, "I will not put up with that stupid and pathetic act of yours for one second longer. Get up and ready to start your wind sprints right the hell now or I won't let you stop training for another week!"

Shaking her head and groaning Mikomi stood back up with her eyes seeming a little clearer, "Thanks Sasuke, I think I needed that. What exactly happened since I finished breaking half of that girder?"

Frowning, Sasuke shook his head, "You REALLY don't want to know if you don't remember. In any case, for your speed test you have to do ten wind sprints in two minutes without removing your weights. Alright, three…two…one…GO!"

Mikomi took off running for all she was worth. The prize of sleep was acting as a great motivator for her right now and she was able to throw all of what little remaining energy she had into the run. When she finally returned to Sasuke after the tenth wind sprint she collapsed heaving on the ground, "h…how did…I do?"

"One minute and forty nine seconds," Sasuke said while looking at the exhausted Mikomi, "Seems that you pass the speed test as well."

"That's good," Mikomi said before promptly passing out.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers – 2 Days Later**

Mikomi stood at attention beside Sasuke feeling more awake than she had in the last week. Having slept for two days straight, she felt refreshed and ready to get back to training unless the snake bastard dictated otherwise. She had a feeling that Orochimaru had something other than training in mind for the two of them.

Orochimaru finally decided to address Sasuke and Mikomi from his shadow shrouded throne, "It seems that these last two weeks have really paid off for Mikomi-chan haven't they? I can actually sense the change in her chakra capacity. Excellent. Then I guess I can give you the next assignment I have for you."

Walking over to a table that ran along the left side of the chamber Orochimaru picked up a scroll and tossed it over to Sasuke, "Your next mission is an assassination mission. No complaints Mikomi-chan, unless you'd like to be electrocuted for the next ten minutes, hmm?" Mikomi made no move to complain at that threat, "I want you to take out that rather pesky Rice Country Advisor that has been constantly speaking out about my Village Hidden in Sound ever since I created it. His name is Kokoro Tadashii, and he was last spotted by my Tracker Nins just east of Mikomi-chan's hometown. That's right Ko Village."

Mikomi gave a gasp at the name of her birthplace. Not once had she ever imagined that she would ever actually return there. Especially not with being charged to carry out an assassination against a member of the Rice Country Daimyo's council. Her hands started shaking slightly as she curled them into fists to try and stop the shaking. It didn't help.

"My Tracker Nins lost track of them due to interference from what appeared to be Chuunin team from Konoha. I want you to go to Ko village, track down the whereabouts of Tadashii, and then bring me back his head as proof of his death. Kill anyone who tries to stop you in this mission. It would also be rather helpful if you framed the Konoha Chuunin as being the ones who killed Tadashii. After all, any doubt placed upon Konoha as being a stable and friendly nation will only help me in the end." Orochimaru grinned after he finished his speech.

Sasuke unrolled the scroll to see the face of a middle-aged man with salt and pepper, close cropped hair. He had slightly plump features, but a scar across the man's forehead indicated that he had once led a less than peaceful life. His nose was rather pointed and small and his eyes were a pale grey. His face was also set in a tightly held neutral expression. After he showed the scrolled to Mikomi he tossed the scroll back to Orochimaru who then placed it back in amongst the other scrolls on his table. Orochimaru handed them both a smaller copy of the picture on the scroll.

"You two are dismissed. Don't fail me as I don't give second chances."

Mikomi and Sasuke turned and headed out of the room, pausing as Kabuto entered through the door before continuing out to begin their mission.

"You summoned me Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he bowed before his master, "What is it you require of me?"

"Perfect timing Kabuto," Orochimaru gave a hideous grin as Kabuto stood at attention once again, "I believe that the timing is now right to set my plan into motion as my little weapons seem to be strong enough at last to carry out their assigned tasks. Sasuke has been ready since he began to train Mikomi, while Mikomi has only recently begun to meet my standards for power. So Kabuto, I want you to travel to the Village Hidden in Rocks and meet with the Tsuchikage as a diplomat and gain his alliance for an assault on Konoha. Use any means necessary to ensure his cooperation. However I wouldn't go beyond agreeing to allow him to annex the far smaller Village Hidden in Grass on his boarder to ensure cooperation. We can't have the Rock becoming too powerful after all, since they will belong to me eventually."

Kabuto's pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and smirked, "Ah, I see. That seems very tactically sound Orochimaru-sama. Is there any form of dress you would like me to wear as an acting diplomat for the Sound?"

"There truly is no need," Orochimaru said as he selected another two scrolls from the ones on his desk, "All you need to do is hand them this scroll that I have written, signed, and sealed that can only be opened by whomever that I have assigned as a spokesman for myself."

"And would I assume that the second scroll is some form of gift for me to give to the Tsuchikage to encourage him to listen to me in the first place?"

Orochimaru's grin widened, "Of course."

Kabuto spun the sealed scroll that he was to give as a gift to the Tsuchikage, "Might I be allowed to know exactly what this scroll entails?"

"I believe that you have already seen the contents on your inspection to the dig sight for the old Village Hidden in Shadow," Orochimaru said as he pulled another scroll out from his table that had an identical seal on it, "I am merely giving the Tsuchikage a copy of a rather interesting Doton technique that we uncovered during the digging, one that I have mastered. Essentially it allows the user to cause an area of earth to explode outwards into a field of razor sharp spikes according to the amount of chakra the user puts into it. I plan on teaching it to Sasuke-kun when he returns."

"How appropriate," Kabuto said as he bowed again to Orochimaru, "I will return when I have succeeded in my mission Orochimaru-sama."

As Kabuto left, Orochimaru decided to leave a parting message in the air, "Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

**Ko Village – 3 Days Later**

Mikomi was sick and tired of being cooped up in the room that Sasuke had rented at one of the three inns in her hometown. One of the three she remembered anyway. The second they had gotten there, Sasuke had purchased a room and ordered her to remain inside and not to leave under any circumstances. So now not only was Mikomi back in her hometown with no chance to see if she could recognize anyone from her childhood but she was bored out of her skull. All she had been able to do these last two days was sleep, order room service, look out the small window and do basic exercises such as sit-ups, push-ups and so on.

Giving the bed a kick in frustration Mikomi decided that she would rather chance Sasuke's ire than remain cooped up in their room for another minute. Grabbing the money she had earned from selling the medicines in Konoha – 800 ryo – Mikomi slid open the window and glanced down into the alley a story below. With no one in sight, Mikomi pushed herself out the window and flipped down into the alley. With a smile spreading across her face, Mikomi headed out onto the main street.

Looking around Mikomi felt her heart aching as she took in the sights she had grown up with. Her home had really changed. No longer was it a small up and coming village, but rather, a small city. Restaurants lined the street along with small shops and services. Coming here under the cover of darkness had hidden much of the city from her eyes, and from here she could see that there were two other inns on the main street, heading towards the city center. Her home had become a tourist attraction. Giving herself a shake, Mikomi decided to head towards where her home used to be. She had to be sure that she no longer had any family left.

As she walked down the street Mikomi caught a familiar smell on the air. Stopping in her tracks, Mikomi suddenly realized how close to her old home she was. She could smell the familiar sweet, wafting smell that only one place she could remember from her childhood ever gave off: the old man's sweet shop. Breaking into a half run, Mikomi easily bobbed and weaved her way through the people walking down the street before she saw the old man's shop, Liam's Okashi. Mikomi ran to the entrance and felt her chest tightening again at the sight of the shop. Like all of Ko Village, Liam's shop had expanded a little: he had fresh baked sweets as he used to, but all kinds of interesting taffy and hard candies displayed in jars lining the sides of his shop. It seemed that Liam had hired some help, as there was a young woman running the till and another young man restocking the hard candies that were running out. Seeing everyone gushing over the incredible display of sweets made her smile as she walked into the shop for a bite to eat for old time's sake.

As she made her way to the counter to look at the freshly baked goods section she saw a sign that stopped her in her tracks. It read: '_The Mikomi Dango Special – Three sticks of double sized dango drizzled with strawberry syrup for only 3 and a half ryo._"

"I see the dango special has caught your eye little miss," came old man Liam's voice from just to Mikomi's left. Speechless, Mikomi couldn't do anything but nod. "One of my best customers a few years back by the name of Yominokuni Mikomi invented that special. Brilliant for someone who was only nine at the time," Liam smiled sadly, "Unfortunately, this special is only a tribute. She disappeared along with her entire family shortly after she suggested the idea for this special. Bah, excuse an old man for his ramblings. Would you like me to whip you up a Mikomi special?"

The tightness Mikomi had been feeling in her chest seemed to multiply ten fold as old man Liam told his story of the 'Mikomi Special.' It hurt so bad to be reminded of her family, of her village, of old man Liam's sweets. The fact that Liam had actually created a special to remember her by, not to mention it being the one she had suggested to him in the first place tore at her heart. Somebody at least, remembered her. To Liam's shock Mikomi slid into a crouch, hugging herself tightly. She fought back her tears as hard as she could, but could only succeed in preventing any sobs escaping from her throat.

"Hey, hey. You alright Sound Miss? You need some help?" Liam looked down at the tall, slender girl from the Village Hidden in Sound. All throughout Rice country, the symbol on the Hitae-ate was more and more recognizable and Ko Village was no exception.

As Mikomi stood up and looked at Liam's shocked face, she smiled. A huge, face splitting grin. The sadness of a moment ago fading away at the joy of being remembered by a man she had always adored – only in part for his dango. Mikomi's grin was infections and Liam smiled back at her, "Glad to see your feeling better Miss. What can I getcha?"

"Hey old man Liam, you really don't recognized me at all do you?"

Liam blinked. Was he supposed to know who this person was? He honestly never remembered having made any friends with people from the Village Hidden in Sound, let alone one of the ninja that resided there. The purply black hair and red eyes seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him attach the characteristics to anyone he knew. 'Okay, so she thinks I should know her, but I don't recall ever knowing a girl who was as tall as she is with a scar running down from her left eye. That's not something you'd forget. Nor is that strange neck band either.' Liam shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss. Should I know you?"

Mikomi's grin never left her face as she nodded once again, "I would think so. I used to be a short rather hyperactive kid. Always ran in hear and raced for the dango. My dad had the same red eyes that I have…"

Liam stared intently at the girl in front of him before. 'So I really did know her. A few years ago perhaps? 'Let's see…purple, almost black hair…red eyes…father had them to…hyperactive dango lover…'

Realization hit him like he had taken a kick to the face. "No way," Liam said in an awed voice, "Mikomi-chan…is that you? You're a Sound Nin?"

Mikomi had never stopped smiling this entire time, "Yep old man, that's me. I guess you could say that I survived to become a Sound Nin."

Liam's face broke out into a massive grin before he dropped down close and whispered, "You do realize that most of the village thought your family was dead? They found your home a mess in the morning with only a few blood stains scattered all over the place. The Daimyo helped to fund a rather large memorial hospital in memory of your family where your house used to be. Our entire village supported the idea, although there was one advisor to the Daimyo who disagreed, saying the money should be spent on the military."

Mikomi's smile shrank a little at the news, "I guess it isn't too much of a surprise to me now. I was kidnapped after all. I'm glad that the Daimyo thought so much of my father as to build a hospital in commemoration of him." Then Mikomi pointed to the sign, "I still would like a 'Mikomi Special' in any case. Gotta try it, after all, you did name it after me."

"Alright, one Mikomi Special coming up!" Liam spun away and snatched three of the double length sticks and drizzled strawberry syrup up and down them. Turning back to Mikomi, Liam dropped his voice to a whisper again, "On the house this time. I've made an absolute killing off of this special and I gotta thank you for it some how."

Taking a bite out of the first dango stick Mikomi decided that she may as well do a little bit of work on her assigned mission. She pulled out the picture of the Daimyo Advisor, Kokoro Tadashii. "Hey, Liam, I was wondering if you had seen this guy around anywhere? My partner and I gotta find him."

Liam's lips curled slightly in disgust, "I've seen him alright. Passed by my shop when I decided to close up late one night. Was heading east in the direction of Unagi Grove. That's the guy who didn't want us getting the hospital. He never seemed to like Ko Village, so I guess it would make sense for him to head here if he wanted to hide. Sure seemed like he wanted to in any case."

Finishing off the first of her dango skewers Mikomi gave a shout of happiness that startled several of the customers nearby. With an embarrassed look on her face, Mikomi bowed slightly and apologized before turning back to Liam, "Hehehe. Thanks so much Liam! My partner, a rather dark and brooding guy, has been looking around for the last three days and hasn't found a thing. I can't believe that I beat him to the punch!"

Catching Mikomi's hand, Liam smiled again, "Just remember that you're always welcome in my shop Mikomi-chan. I hope that I can see you again sometime, if for no other reason than to say hello."

Nodding again, Mikomi raced back down the street and down the alley she had landed in. She leapt up and clambered in through the window that she had used as her escape hatch and sat down to wait for Sasuke to return.

* * *

**Main Entrance to the Village Hidden in Rocks**

As Kabuto headed along the main path towards the large gate in front of him he was annoyed when he was suddenly surrounded by a team of Rock Anbu.

"What is a ninja from the Sound doing here?" barked the obvious leader of the Rock Anbu squad.

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and pulled the scroll Orochimaru had given him from the front of his shirt, "I'm here acting as a visiting diplomat from the Village Hidden in Sound." Kabuto passed the document that showed his ambassadorial status given to him by Orochimaru, "This document proves it. As you can see by the seal that has been placed on it, only a person who has been willingly given the scroll by Orochimaru-sama can hold it without being consumed by the flames the seal contains. Same goes for those I show it too. I would like to request a meeting with the Tsuchikage."

The Rock Anbu leader looked over the scroll that Kabuto had given him. It looked official and the seal that was placed on it definitely seemed to be something along the lines that one of the legendary Sannin from Konoha would be able to cook up. He rolled it back up and returned it to Kabuto, "Alright that seems official enough. I'll report your request to Tsuchikage-sama. You will remain here outside the gates unless instructed otherwise. If you attempt to forcefully enter the village you will be killed on the spot."

Kabuto smirked again, "I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled out his second scroll and gave it to the Anbu leader, "Oh and give this scroll as a gift to him as well. It should be enough to convince him to at least listen to me."

Giving Kabuto another wary look, the Rock Anbu took off into the village to report this to the Tsuchikage.

A Kabuto waited outside the main gate of the Village Hidden in the Rocks he had no doubt in his mind that the Tsuchikage would give him an audience, especially after seeing what was contained in the scroll that he had given him. After all, if there is a Doton jutsu that the Rock doesn't know about, it tends to grab their attention.

The Rock Anbu reappeared ten minutes later, "It seems that whatever was in the scroll you gave as a gift to Tsuchikage-sama has caught his attention. He has granted your request for an audience with him. Please follow me. The Rock Anbu led Kabuto to a smaller door that was built into the large main gates, opened it and led Kabuto through. As they sped over the roof tops of the houses that ran along the streets of the Village Hidden in Rocks. 'I'll have to remember that door for later,' Kabuto thought as he examined the way much of the main facilities that the Rock ran their village out of were built into the canyon faces that surrounded the entire village. It truly was a place hidden by the rocks, as Kabuto could not think of a passable way to reach the village from above it. Even if they found a way to approach the village from the cliff tops surrounding it, there was a good fifty meter drop before they reached the first of the buildings in the cliff face, not to mention they probably had some watch towers built up there as well. 'I guess this place is supposed to be as impregnable as the earth.'

When at last they came to a building in the cliffs that had the symbol for Tsuchikage carved into it the Tsuchikage himself was outside to meet Kabuto. The Tsuchikage was a surprisingly young man with brown hair that reminded a person of windswept cliffs. His eyes were a piercing brown that swam with intelligence and he looked like he was built to withstand a rockslide. Motioning to the Rock Anbu the Tsuchikage dismissed him, "You can return to your patrols now. Alright Sound Diplomat, could I get your name as you come into my office?"

Kabuto gave a bow as he answered and followed the Tsuchikage into his office, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto Tsuchikage-sama. As your Rock Anbu no doubt told you Orochimaru-sama himself sent me from the Sound to speak with you directly."

The Tsuchikage nodded and sat down behind his desk and gave Kabuto a hard look, "What exactly does he want? You obviously took some time in acquiring a Doton technique that my village did not know of to get my attention. What does Orochimaru-san want?"

"My, my," Kabuto said as he sat down and met the Tsuchikage's eyes, "Right to the point I see. Simply put, Orochimaru wants Konoha. And he wants to ally himself with your nation to get it." The Tsuchikage only raised his right eyebrow in response to Kabuto's explanation, "You were badly beaten by Konoha in the last Great Shinobi War correct? Only recently have you regained the power that you once had. Konoha on the other hand, has only grown in leaps and bounds. The Sound is powerful enough once again to be able to challenge Konoha. However we would seek an alliance to ensure our victory."

The Tsuchikage snorted, "Orochimaru-san is certainly an ambitious one isn't he? What will we gain from helping Orochimaru take over Konoha? Hmm? If all that we would gain is revenge then I hardly see the point. Even if Orochimaru promised us several more high class Doton jutsus such as this one I see no reason to help him. He killed the Kazekage to force the Sand to assist in his previous assault on Konoha and he still failed. A lone brat supposedly took out a center piece to your attack plan. I see not reason to have any sort of relationship with a man like Orochimaru."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose once again as he smirked slightly, "Oh? There is nothing at all that you want from the Sound? If I recall the Rock and the Grass were once both a united part of the Earth country with the Grass village acting as a secondary base to your Village Hidden in Rocks. Didn't they separate from your nation after your loss to Konoha and the decline in your power base?"

The Tsuchikage had to grudgingly concede Kabuto's point, "That is true, but not common knowledge. How would Orochimaru-san know of this?"

"Quite simple Tsuchikage-sama," Kabuto said giving the Tsuchikage a smirk, "Orochimaru-sama led the Konoha team that allowed the Grass to separate and gain their independence from your Village's control. It was his plan that allowed Konoha to weaken your Village enough to turn the tides of the Shinobi war before the Yondaime Hokage finished off your forces."

The Tsuchikage's shock was evident on his face before he reset his composure, "Really now? That would explain his knowledge of the incident as it has been kept as an S class secret in the Rock, as in the Leaf as I was told by the late Sandaime. I take it this is the deal he would allow you to make with me. Regain control of our former satellite village in exchange for helping to conquer Konoha."

Kabuto felt that he had the Tsuchikage in his grasp, "Correct Tsuchikage-sama. The Village Hidden in Sound even offers to essentially deliver the Village Hidden in Grass to the Rock. If you can ensure that you hold up your half of whatever plan that Orochimaru does concoct to take them over."

Sitting back in his chair, the Tsuchikage adopted a thoughtful look as he contemplated the motives, pros and cons to forming an alliance with Orochimaru and the Sound, 'It doesn't seem as if Orochimaru has any plans to try and kill me off and assume my position as he did with the Kazekage as is offering to deliver an entire village to me. Of course, getting to close to a snake could get me bitten when he decides he wants more than just Konoha. However, we would have regained control over the entire library of Jutsus that the Rock once had.' Breaking out of his thoughts the Tsuchikage looked intently at the man in front of him. He clearly was powerful in his own right to be allowed to act as a diplomat to offer an alliance of war. "Alright then Kabuto-san, I personally accept your offer of an alliance. However, I will have to discuss this matter with the Village Council as it is a matter that cannot under any circumstances be taken lightly."

"Take the necessary time you need to discuss this with your council Tsuchikage-sama. However, I will be returning to the Sound tonight so I suggest that you come to a decision by nightfall."

The Tsuchikage nodded, "I will have one of my Anbu escort you to a nearby lounge for you to relax and wait for our council's decision. I will call for you to return by nightfall."

* * *

**Half a Kilometer East of Unagi Grove - Sunset**

Despite his annoyance at Mikomi for disobeying his orders and leaving their room without his permission, he had to admit that she had done the job far more quickly and effectively than he had. It had been a rather stupid decision to leave her behind, Sasuke now realized, as she knew Ko Village far better than he did. She even still knew some people who lived there that remembered her apparently, since that's how she found out exactly where Kokoro Tadashii had been heading.

And the information had been bang on too.

Roughly two miles south east of Unagi Grove, right near the boarder between Rice country and Fire Country they had found another cluster of trees that had several cabins in the center.

All of them under heavy guard by patrolling soldiers under the control of Kokoro Tadashii.

"Alright Mikomi, this is your first true combat mission. You will kill, and many times over before we finish the mission." Sasuke glared straight at Mikomi who only frowned sadly and nodded, "From what I can tell using my Sharingan, Kokoro Tadashii will be located in the cabin that has several Ninjutsu and Genjutsu traps surrounding it. It also seems that Kokoro Tadashii is keeping his best bodyguards close to him as I see no evidence of Konoha Chuunins anywhere outside the trapped cabin."

Mikomi nodded as she continued to look around the clearing at the thirty or so soldiers that were acting as bodyguards for Kokoro Tadashii. What she had found out about Kokoro Tadashii from old man Liam had given her a reason to not be forced into fighting the people guarding him. "Alright then, what's the plan?"

"The clearing is too open to be able to initiate any kind of stealth assault. We don't have enough explosive notes to simply slap them on the cabin and run. We are going to have to engage them in combat. It looks like the Chuunin are only going to come out when Kokoro Tadashii himself in threatened, but just to be sure I will begin the engagement with the enemy ninjas by unraveling the traps they set around the large middle cabin. You are going to head into the clearing and simply engage the soldiers that are there. Your defensive ability should make them easy prey if they don't have experience using chakra. Don't leave a single one alive."

Mikomi gulped slightly when Sasuke instructed her not to leave a single person alive. "All…alright Sasuke. Anything else that you need to tell me?"

Sasuke nodded, "I want you to finish Kokoro Tadashii, not me. You have to experience killing your target with your own hands before you can truly understanding the art of assassination. Also, remember Tsunade's strength. It should be ingrained into you now, but remember that you need to concentrate a large quantity of chakra to the point of contact and just let it explode from your body." Sasuke smirked, "Simple enough for you since you are able to manipulate your internal chakra perfectly. You just can mold it too well outside your body. Wait for a count of thirty before you begin your attack. I'm going to head to the other side of the clearing and head for the cabin away from the action. That way the ninja inside should be drawn to me, and the soldiers should be drawn to you."

Mikomi nodded and Sasuke disappeared off into the darkness. Mikomi gave herself a slap on her cheeks, 'Alright. It's time you proved yourself to Sasuke. You're not a little child anymore, but a ninja.'

As thirty seconds passed Mikomi burst from the shadows and began her attack. She leapt into the air and snapped a kick into the head of the nearest guard, at last being able to use Tsunade's strength on instinct – albeit only at half strength still. Mikomi was shocked when she saw the man's head almost turn 180 degrees and heard the sharp crack of it breaking. As she hit the ground and readied herself to continue her attack on the guards she saw them raising the alarm and charging towards her.

'I hope this works this time,' Mikomi thought as she raised her right leg above her head in preparation to perform an axe kick at the five onrushing soldiers. As a myriad of spears and swords were brandished in her direction Mikomi slammed her heel into the ground as hard as she possibly could once they were only a few meters away. The ground cracked and split in the direction of the soldiers for just over six meters in length. It was just big enough to break the soldiers' charge and throw them off balance. As she flashed her hands through a few quick seals Mikomi heard one of the guards she had knocked to the ground with her axe kick sound a horn. The guards from around the field began to sprint in their direction.

Mikomi inhaled a deep breath as she took aim at the rising soldiers, "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The massive fireball that Mikomi unleashed immediately incinerated the five soldiers that in front of her and caused the others coming to their aid to peel off and circle after her. With no time to think about what she had just done, Mikomi threw out her hand to catch the head of a spear a soldier was using to try and impale her. Crushing the spearhead in her left hand, Mikomi hammered a fist into the left part of the man's chest impaling his lungs and heart on his own shattered rib cage.

Knocking away a katana aimed at her shoulders Mikomi was able to catch a glimpse of the shadowy form of Sasuke slit the throat of the only guard remaining on the western half of the clearing and continue on to the center cabin. All that was left for Mikomi to do was to deal with the twenty seven remaining guards.

Mikomi knew she had to act fast if she wanted to avoid being surrounded by the soldiers and leapt atop a spear a nearby soldier had used to try and take her legs out. As the spear was forced to the ground due to her body weight Mikomi slammed an axe kick to the back of the soldier's head slamming it into the ground.

"DIE BITCH!" Came a cry from directly behind Mikomi. Her eyes widened when she realize that there already was someone behind her. Not wanting to reveal her defense to the soldiers quite yet Mikomi leapt straight into the air twisting around to see who was behind her. Mikomi felt a katana graze the back of her legs as she started to twist in her jump and realized how close she had been to getting her head taken off. She grabbed a kunai out of her hip pack in mid flip, grabbed onto the soldier's shoulders and rammed it right into his eye.

When she hit the ground Mikomi knew she had to make some room for herself. Taking the soldiers out one at a time was only going to get her surrounded and killed. With that thought in mind Mikomi pumped chakra into her legs and charged right into the oncoming soldiers. Unprepared for a return charge Mikomi was able to bull her way to the other side of the soldiers. Directly into an oncoming fist, "Too slow."

Mikomi took the blow to the chin and was flung backwards. While it didn't really hurt due to her chakra defense that hardened her skin to the resilience of stone, she suddenly saw the deadly purpose to the attack. She was directly in the middle of the group of soldiers she had just run through. Curling into a ball Mikomi threw as much chakra to the outer parts of her body as possible as close to twenty spears, katana, and one naginta slammed down onto her body. Mikomi gasped in pain as one spearhead was shoved through a gap in her arms and shallowly stabbed into her just below the ribs.

Starting to fly through the 47 necessary seals for her next jutsu, Mikomi realized that it was the only shot she had to surviving the next attack from the soldiers as they drew back their weapons as one.

The Konoha Chuunin sense the rapid spike in chakra that came from the girl and realized she was alive even after that group attack. He knew the chakra spike only meant one thing: the attacker was unleashing another jutsu. "GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!" The Konoha Chuunin roared to the soldiers leaping backwards as he shouted. The sounds of Sasuke's battle with the three other Chuunins erupted behind him at the same moment in time.

His warning came too late, "RAITON: STORM OF LIGHTNING JUTSU!" Mikomi screamed out. There was a brilliant flash as lightning exploded outwards from Mikomi and struck the guards that were surrounding her. In her desperation Mikomi had pumped so much chakra into the technique that she not only drained almost half of her chakra reserves in an instant, but also killed all but one of the remaining twenty six remaining guards by electrocuting them badly enough to char their skin black.

Mikomi was breathing heavily as she got to her feet and faced down the Konoha Chuunin. When she realized there was still a soldier behind her she spun and threw two kunai at his chest. The Konoha Chuunin reacted instantly, throwing two of his own kunai at Mikomi's and charging at Mikomi's back. Unfortunately for the soldier, one of Mikomi's kunai wasn't deflected by the Chuunin and fell to the ground with a kunai sticking out of his chest and barely alive.

Mikomi felt the Chuunin's kunai slam into the base of her spine as he tried to finish her quickly. With her defensive technique reinforcing her already protective clothing Mikomi was only sent sprawling forward. Catching herself into a handspring Mikomi spun around to face her enemy only to see him sealing. "Katon: Mythical Fireflower Jutsu!" The Konoha Chuunin shouted shooting several fireballs at Mikomi.

Diving backwards Mikomi rapidly sealed for the only technique she knew that could get her through the oncoming fireballs, "Futon: Scream of the Banshee Jutsu!" The blast of wind and sonic energy took out the fireballs, but not the kunai hidden inside them. Mikomi watched as the Chuunin disappeared in a Kawarmi as her sonic attack struck and felt the kunai pelt into her as she threw her arms up to block them.

Most of the kunai deflected off of her clothing, but one was able to give Mikomi a cut on the cheek and another stuck into the palm of her left hand. Mikomi cried out as she hit the ground and rolled backwards, pulling the kunai from her palm. She leapt to her feet and looked around for where the Chuunin disappeared off to. Mikomi felt a kunai press into the back of her neck, "Freeze. Make another move and I'll finish you off right now."

Freeze is exactly what Mikomi did. She was out of breath, tired from constantly having to pump chakra into her attacks and defense, not to mention unleashing two high level jutsus almost back to back. At this range, and on open skin, even her incredible defense wouldn't stop a well struck kunai.

There was a sudden gurgling sound and the kunai slid away from her neck, allowing her to get to her feet. Sasuke was behind his pulling a kunai out from the neck of the Chuunin who had nearly killed her. "You have to be more observant Mikomi," Sasuke said in annoyance, "I may not bother saving your life next time if you don't remember to pay attention to your surroundings."

To Sasuke's shock, Mikomi fell back to the ground crying, "I k-k-k-killed a-again!" Despite her injuries, Mikomi curled up into a ball and started weeping amongst the charred bodies of the soldiers she had killed.

Even as Sasuke saw Kokoro Tadashii sprinting out into the woods to try and escape the two of them, he knew he had to pull Mikomi together and get her to finish the job. This time, Sasuke pulled Mikomi into a full hug as he tried to calm her down. Mikomi immediately latched onto his chest as she cried her heart out for what she had done. Sasuke held back a frustrated growl and stroked the back of Mikomi's head, "You were chosen to be a weapon Mikomi. You're going to have to get used to this. When you are no longer within the sheath that is the Village Hidden in Sound, you should expect to have blood on your hands."

"I know, I know Sasuke," Mikomi cried, "I can't help it."

The shuddering sobs that wracked Mikomi's body died out over the next few minutes. 'She's getting used to the idea of kill I see,' Sasuke thought, 'It took her far longer to get over the last time she killed, and that was only two people.'

Sasuke head Mikomi sigh from where her face was buried in his shirt, "I guess it's time to kill the head honcho neh?"

Nodding, Sasuke started heading off in the direction that Kokoro Tadashii had run, "I want you to finish him. Do it swiftly and silently before he even realizes that you are there. That is how to do a proper assassination. Let's see you try it. Remember to bring his body back though."

Sasuke began to quickly leap from tree to tree as he tracked exactly where Kokoro Tadashii had run off to. When he heard the loud thrashing through the underbrush that his target was making Sasuke almost laughed, 'This is too easy.' Sasuke pointed up ahead and motioned for Mikomi to finish the job.

Without a backwards glance Mikomi leapt ahead of Sasuke and bore down on the doomed man. She paced herself with him as she watched him suddenly trip and fall over a tree root and hit the ground hard. Mikomi immediately leapt from the trees and landed in front of Kokoro Tadashii rising head. As her target squeaked in fright, Mikomi slammed a kunai down directly into his skull, killing him instantly.

As she wiped the blood on her hands on the body of Kokoro Tadashii, Mikomi realized that killing the man hadn't hurt so much this time around. Her heart still ached for what she had done, but now the pain was more distant. Picking up the body, Mikomi headed back towards Sasuke and the clearing.

Sasuke had finished dumping the Konoha Chuunins' bodies inside the central cabin and swapping their Konoha Hitae-ates for ones from the Sound ones when Mikomi returned. "Alright, dump him in the central cabin with the ninja. I'll check the bodies to ensure that no one is left alive. Once you've put him inside, remove his head as proof for Orochimaru and set the cabin ablaze."

Mikomi trudged up to the central cabin and dropped Kokoro Tadashii's body amongst the others. Grabbing the kunai that was stuck in his skull, Mikomi quickly sliced his head off and walked outside the cabin. Setting Tadashii's head on the ground and wiping her kunai off and returning it to her pouch, Mikomi set herself to burn the cabin to the ground. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu."

The fireball struck the cabin and burnt away the one side of it before the rest of it became consumed with flames.

Mikomi and Sasuke sped off towards the Village Hidden in Sound leaving the cabin to burn to the ground with the only evidence to remain being the bodies of the soldiers and the Konoha Hitae-ates.

* * *

**Village Hidden in Rocks**

Kabuto could feel himself becoming impatient. It was nearly nightfall and there still had been no call to meet with the Tsuchikage to discuss the proposed alliance. He paused in his pacing to walk to the fountain pop dispenser and grab a glass of soda before continuing to pace the lounge he had been waiting in for the last eight hours. 'It shouldn't take them this long to decide whether to join an alliance or not,' Kabuto thought in exasperation, 'Perhaps some of the older members are filibustering to delay time to see how desperate I am to gain their alliance.' Finishing his soda, Kabuto left the glass on the table went to the door to inform one of the Anbu guards that time was up and ask for an escort out of the Village.

Just as Kabuto was reaching for the door it slid open to reveal another Rock Anbu, "Kabuto-san, Tsuchikage-sama has asked for your presence in his office once again."

"Finally," Kabuto said as he allowed himself to be led to the Tsuchikage's office once again.

Upon his reentry into the office of the Tsuchikage, Kabuto notice another elderly man sitting beside the bulky Tsuchikage. It was the elderly man who spoke up first, "My name is Zeppeki and the council has elected me to be their voice in this matter. The council has agreed to this alliance on three conditions: one, the Sound forces act as the main attacking forces in the Grass invasion. Two, the Village Hidden in Grass is immediately handed over to the complete control of Rock once it is captured. Three, Rock and Sound supply equal forces for the Konoha invasion."

"Those are the conditions which I will be upholding as well," the Tsuchikage said as the two stared down the lone Kabuto.

Kabuto hid a smirk as he pushed his glasses further onto his nose once again, "Those conditions are acceptable as long as the Sound is allowed to have one of its teams stationed her in Rock to act as attachés for the Sound during our alliance. Agreed?"

"If the Sound is willing to reciprocate and allow for a three man team of our own to be stationed in your village as well," Zeppeki said evenly.

"But of course," Kabuto said, "Turnabout on conditions is fair play. We have a deal then. I would assume that you have pre-made copies for us to amend and sign to render the alliance complete?"

The Tsuchikage pulled out two identical contracts and added the two extra conditions that Kabuto and Zeppeki had added on to the agreement. Signing himself, he passed the contracts to Zeppeki and Kabuto to sign. "I sincerely hope that this alliance prove beneficial to us both," the Tsuchikage said, "Here is your copy of the document for Orochimaru. As you can see they are both identical. One of my Rock Anbu will lead you to the front gate Kabuto-san. Goodbye."

After the Rock Anbu had led him outside the gate of the Village Hidden in Rock, Kabuto began to make his way towards the Sound. As he was passing near one of the stands of trees that dotted the Earth Country he sensed several chakra signatures that were decidedly out of place. They were too far out to be an Anbu patrol and the chances of crossing the path of a returning Rock Nin team was slim out in the middle of nowhere. Masking his presence and chakra the best he could, Kabuto slid into the darkness of the trees.

Then Kabuto spotted the chakra signatures he had felt. A three person team of Konoha Anbu. Kabuto quietly followed the team through the trees as he began to make the seals for the Genjutsu he was going to unleash upon them for even the chance of them having discovered Orochimaru's alliance with the Rock.

Finishing the seals quickly, Kabuto whispered his technique, "Ninpo: Emptiness of the Abyss Jutsu." Kabuto allowed a smile to cross his face as the entire team of Konoha Anbu completely missed their next landing and fell through the branches towards the ground. His hands coming alight with his chakra scalpel, Kabuto was on the nearest two Anbu like lightning. Slamming his hands just above the hearts of the two Anbu he quickly severed the connections that lead into their hearts, leaving them to die.

The third Anbu member was able to break out of the Genjutsu fast enough to avoid being struck by Kabuto's glowing hands. Pulling their katana from their backs, the Anbu tried to slash at Kabuto through their clearing vision. Ducking under the blade by only a whisker, Kabuto quickly touched his chakra scalpels to the Anbu's wrist while kicking them in the stomach through some bushes and in the direction that a waterfall could be heard. Leaping over the bushes Kabuto brought the katana down in a rapid arc aiming for the Anbu's head. The Anbu barely rolled out of the way of Kabuto's slash, leaving part of his right ear and face mask behind. As the mask fell away it revealed the face of a young man.

His vision and hearing still out of whack from the Genjutsu that Kabuto had placed over him, he turned to retreat until he could get he senses better under control. As he sprinted in the direction of the waterfall, Kabuto began to slowly catch up. He put his feet out to stop near the waterfall's edge. Before he could turn around however, Kabuto swung the katana diagonally across the Anbu's back from right shoulder to left him. With a cry of agony the Konoha Anbu flew off the cliff and into the raging waterfall in front of him him.

Licking the blood from the katana Kabuto let out a peal of laughter at the incompetence of the Konoha Anbu team he had just taken down. "That was just too easy! Konoha Anbu really has to step things up a notch if those people were considered good enough to make it."

Tossing the katana over the falls as well, Kabuto pulled out a scroll from his hip pack that he kept with him at all times. Walking back over to the dead Anbu members, Kabuto stripped the face masks from them to get a look at their faces. One of them was a young woman who was about 24 years old while the other looked to be of a man in his early 30s. Kabuto grinned, 'Perfect. I need a woman age 24-26 for continue my body collection, and a man in his 30's is yet another I needed.

After sealing both bodies into his scroll, Kabuto headed straight for the Village Hidden in Sound to make his report to Orochimaru.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers**

Mikomi and Sasuke entered Orochimaru's throne room bearing Kokoro Tadashii's head as proof of the completion of their mission.

"Kukuku. I always wanted to meet Kokoro-kun face to face. I'm glad that I finally have the opportunity," Orochimaru cooed as he pulled the bloody head from the sac that Mikomi and Sasuke had carried it home in.

"We also swapped the Konoha Hitae-ates with ones from the Sound to further discredit Konoha in the eyes of the Rice Country Daimyo and elevate our own standing. With Mikomi using her own version of Tsunade's strength we left an indication that Konoha has essentially declared ware on Rice country by killing one of their advisors."

"I commend you for that stroke of ingenuity Sasuke-kun. The Daimyo has started to put pressure on our village to ease back on our activities, but I get the feeling that he will want to help fund us now. Especially if I hint that I will try and seek revenge on Konoha for their assassination of an advisor that they were hired to protect."

Sasuke looked pointedly at Mikomi for a long moment before she realized what Sasuke wanted her to report, "Orochimaru, I personally dealt with and killed Kokoro Tadashii and burned their dwelling to the ground to leave no evidence that the Konoha Nins died. I also personally dealt with the thirty two standard soldiers that were acting as guards for the target while Sasuke-san dealt with the four Konoha Chuunins. That's all I have to report."

Orochimaru motioned for Mikomi to leave his chambers, "You are dismissed Mikomi-chan." Once she left the room Orochimaru addressed Sasuke, "A fine job you are doing molding that girl into a weapon for me. You could almost say that the forging is nearing completion. However, I cannot give you a Kusanagi sword quite yet."

Sasuke frowned but said nothing as Orochimaru continued to speak once again, "I want you to ensure that Mikomi has done three things before I give you a Kusanagi sword. I want you to have helped her fully master Tsunade's ridiculous strength, taken her on one more mission for me, and taught her this technique that I have rediscovered from the Shadow ruins."

Orochimaru pulled a scroll from his sash and tossed it to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly scanned the title of the Jutsu, _Katon: Nova Detonation Jutsu_. "I see, so you want me to add another Katon jutsu to her arsenal. Once I have met your conditions you had better give me that sword." Turning on his heal, Sasuke walked out of the room without another look at Orochimaru.

* * *

Kabuto returned to make his report only a day after Sasuke and Mikomi had reported the success of their own mission.

Bowing, Kabuto presented the contract of alliance that the Rock had written up and signed, "Orochimaru-sama, I have secured the alliance with the Village Hidden in Rock."

Orochimaru took the scroll from Kabuto and unrolled it, "And the concession that you had to make for them to agree to the alliance in the first place?"

"I'm afraid that they demanded to have us essentially lead the attack on the Village Hidden in Grass and hand it completely over to them the second it has been captured. Also, they refused to send any more ninjas than we would be sending during the actual takeover of Konoha. Besides that, we have arranged for both of our villages to send one three man team each to act as attachés for the coordination of our positioning and assault proper on both villages. Is this satisfactory Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru waved Kabuto's question off, "Of course its fine. After all, we will have men already stationed inside their village when decide to begin our assault on them afterwards. Excellent work Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked as he pushed the glasses up on his face, "I also have another tidbit of good news. I noticed a Konoha Anbu team as I was heading away from the Village Hidden in Rock. Thinking it prudent not to chance Konoha discovering our alliance prematurely, I proceeded to eliminate them, leaving two of their bodies intact. Perhaps we can use these bodies to have two of our own Nins assume their identities using the same 'Face Replication Jutsu' that Sasuke and Mikomi used to infiltrate Konoha last time. Then all we need to do is plant false information for them to try and react to as our other plans are being carried out."

"Hmm, that is quite an interesting idea. Alright, bring in a couple of expendable Chuunin who are eager to have an increase in prestige. That way even if they fail their mission, their deaths will remain inconsequential to our plans at large."

* * *

**A Waterfall Somewhere in Southern Earth Country**

Koujaku groaned in pain as consciousness came to him once again. His right ear was burning and his back was throbbing. Looking around he realized that the Genjutsu that had been cast on him had faded and that he was half in, half out of the river that was at the base of the waterfall he remembered being knocked into. Reaching his arm back felt how deep the wound that Sound Nin had given him with his own Katana only to find his right hand useless. Reaching back with his left hand he felt the cut already starting to scab over. 'Good, not too deep. If I am able to swing my slashed vest around and apply enough pressure I should be able to make it to a village without dying from blood loss.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Koujaku pulled himself to his knees. Leaning forward he let the black vest slide from this arms and onto the ground in front of him. Opening one of the larger pockets on the vest he pulled a length of rope out of it and then put the vest on again with the slashed part at the front. Wrapping the length of rope around the base of the vest he tied it off as tightly as he could using his left hand and teeth. Quickly, he wrapped the rope around the rest of his body to tie the vest to his back to staunch the bleeding. Hauling himself to his feet he forced himself to start moving.

'I have to get back to Konoha as soon as possible,' Koujaku thought as he tried to keep moving in a relatively straight line down the river, 'Hokage-sama is going to want to know about an alliance between Rock and Sound as soon as possible. This information could be more important than any other report that I have ever made since joining the Anbu forces.'

As the sun began to rise on a brand new day, Koujaku fought his own injuries to try and make it back to Konoha alive. And on time to deliver the report of a Sound Rock alliance before the two villages decided to invade.

* * *

**A/N: **I anyone really doesn't agree with the way I made Mikomi act after her sleep deprivation the you try staying up for even a week straight. Apparently after I had been awake for that long on the 7th day I decided it would be fun to try to dance around the house in my boxers wearing a lampshade on my head. You can get just as loopy from lack of sleep as from alcohol.

P.S. Just another reminder to PLEASE review. They help me write faster not to mention tell me people actually enjoy reading my story. They also help point out exactly where I can improve on my writing. Thanks all!


	6. Devil's Advocates

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. I only own the ideas that are driving this fan fic.

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Please leave a review even if it is only to say that you like what I've written. It gives me an indication on whether or not my writing is up to scratch or not. It will also give me a chance to answer any questions you may have.

**Chapter 6: **Devils' Advocates

**Orochimaru's Chambers**

The two Chuunins that Kabuto had brought in before Orochimaru were shaking in both excitement and fear. They knew of the power that they could gain from being taught by the great leader of their ninja village and had seen what some of the elite Jounin could do after being taught either by the legendary ninja himself, or his direct subordinates. And the offer to infiltrate Konoha carried great rewards – and great risk. If they could plant the false information under the guise of Konoha Anbu then they would be rewarded with lessons from Orochimaru himself and accelerated promotion. If they failed only death was a certainty.

The female of the Chuunin pair spoke up first after they bowed to Orochimaru, "Hey Orochimaru-sama, what's the plan to throw those leaf fuckers chasing shadows while we make our move?"

The guy beside her gulped visibly at the crudity she was showing to their leader. He had heard tales of those who had spoken far less rudely ending up dead for their insolence. "Mitashi," he whispered, "you shouldn't use such language, especially in front of our leader Orochimar–"

"Shut it Daiburo you pencil dick."

Shocking the guy, Orochimaru only laughed, "This is rather entertaining Kabuto. It seems to me that you brought a pair very similar to the way Tayuya and Jirobo used to act all the time. I suppose that the two of you will suffice for this mission. Kabuto, please retrieve your little friends from the Konoha Anbu."

Daiburo and Mitashi were both in for a surprise whey Kabuto pulled two dead bodies out of a scroll, both dressed in the manner that the Konoha Anbu dressed and without a scratch on either of them. Orochimaru pulled the masks of the Anbu and began to explain his plan, "It's quite simple really. You will perform the 'Face Replication Jutsu' you have no doubt learned by now and then you will dress in the clothing that are wearing. You will report that you followed Kabuto from the Village Hidden in Sound out to the Village Hidden in the Mist. From there you will report that you secured confirmation that Orochimaru is indeed beginning to act and secured an alliance with the Hidden Mist to assault Konoha. The member you lost will be explained by having been attacked by a Hidden Mists Anbu team. Simple disinformation is all that is needed."

Nodding, Daiburo and Mitashi both preformed the 'Face Replication Jutsu' and dressed in the gear of Konoha Anbu while Kabuto gave more detailed information on how the Anbu operated.

* * *

**Sound Training Grounds # 17**

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! WHY CAN'T I STABILIZE THE RAIKIRI AT ALL!"

Sasuke just smirked, "Same reason that your Henge is only passable, you can't hold your molded chakra steady for any length of time whatsoever. Besides, you would just be cut down by the enemy's counterattack before you ever struck them."

Fuming, Mikomi spun around and put her foot through the boulder that Sasuke was sitting on behind her even as he was leaping off of it. Looking somewhat satisfied, Mikomi put on a smirk of her own, "So what? I've mastered using that Hokage's crazy strength and you can't even think of using it without destroying your body. I'm stronger than you now."

"Hnn. Your point? You still wouldn't last more than a few minutes against me if I ever wanted to kill you Mikomi. Brute strength isn't the only kind there is."

The smirk slowly left Mikomi's face and a look of annoyance came over it. Sasuke never seemed surprised at how far much she had improved from his training, always acting as it he had expected it all along. Then she remembered his Sharingan and nearly slapped herself on the head for forgetting about it. Of course he wasn't surprised, after all those eyes can see just about every damn thing when it came to fighting or training of any kind.

But they couldn't see inside her mind. Mikomi's mind had been wandering back to what Sasuke had mentioned in the Fire Country's woods near Konoha, and his comment in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was an avenger and he had left his home village to seek power from Orochimaru. He wanted to kill his brother who had murdered his clan. And he would do anything he could to get the power to kill him. Mikomi felt…strange that the very person who had been chosen to train her also had a desire for revenge flowing as deeply through him as she had always felt about Orochimaru and Kabuto. Mikomi understood the pain that Sasuke was feeling even after so many years had passed. Understood the all consuming desire and need to become strong enough to utterly destroy the one who had ruined your life not matter what the cost might end up being to yourself. She knew that she couldn't let go of her hatred either.

Mustering up her courage Mikomi decided that she had talk to Sasuke about it once again, "Umm, Sasuke-san. I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me during our first mission to Konoha."

Sasuke gave no reaction to Mikomi's words besides raising one eyebrow. Taking a calming breath, Mikomi tried to forge onwards, "You told me that the goal that was driving you in your life was revenge. Like me. Why?"

For a moment Sasuke did not move a muscle. He just stood still. Mikomi began to lower her head in shame for ever asking such a question when at last Sasuke spoke, "I don't know. I had no need or reason to tell you."

Sasuke eventually sat down with his back leaning against one of the unbroken boulders in the clearing. As he set his head in his hands Mikomi sat down beside him, "What I say probably doesn't mean much to your Sasuke-san, but your words really meant a lot to me that night. More than you realize or even intended them to mean. They gave me comfort that another understood the pain that I felt at the loss of my entire family right before my eyes. And hope. Your promise to remove my collar if I help you achieve your revenge gave me hope that someday I could be free of Orochimaru, and free to someday get revenge for what he did to my family."

Sasuke didn't move. His mind was abuzz with what Mikomi was telling him. 'Why? Why in hell did I bother to tell her that I'm an avenger? That my life was forced down this path the second that Itachi ripped my clan apart? Is there anything good that could come from telling a tool the history of its owner? No, there is nothing good that could come from such an act. So Why? Am I so weak as to really seek comfort by confiding in another? Do I really hold such idiotic beliefs that those weak fools from the leaf held, the same ones that I believed were holding me back all this time? The pain even now…is indescribable. But at the same time feels more…bearable. Someone else has felt the gaping wound that the loss of their entire family brings. She has felt the same fear, desperation and all consuming hatred that I have from watching her family die before her eyes. And she has become strong, allowing those she despises to be the same ones who give her the strength that she clearly desires. She knows my pain.'

Mikomi sat in silence as she watched a distant light playing in Sasuke's eyes. It almost looked as if a faint speck of emotion was shining through; breaking out beyond the cold façade he always wore. Mikomi couldn't help but stare as Sasuke, for a brief instant, was transformed from an invincible ninja to that of a child. 'A mask,' Mikomi though, 'He crushes his sadness behind a mask.'

"I guess…I guess I told you that I was an avenger because you are the first person I have met who could possibly understand my pain. Huh. As much as I despise the Leaf for holding me back, they were correct that other people are necessary, if only to share your pain."

Mikomi only nodded slightly, "Yeah. Doesn't take it away or even make me lose the will for revenge. Just dampens it, because you understand what I've felt."

Sasuke's face slipped solidly back behind the mask he had always worn for years as he relaxed against the rock, "Your strength and growth have become quite extraordinary Mikomi. My offer remains: help me in every way you possibly can so that I can exact my revenge and I will release you from that collar. From servitude to the one who destroyed your life. As an avenger myself I can see how it must be the worst kind of torture imaginable to serve the man that you long to kill. Will you follow me down my path of revenge in exchange for your freedom and the chance to take revenge of your own?"

Mikomi was stunned. Sasuke's offer for freedom had not been her imagination at all, but a genuine offer. As a few tears burned their way down Mikomi's face, she suddenly realized that Sasuke and herself shared an unusual bond. They shared a bond born of hatred and revenge which had slowly become a mutual understanding over time.

The first few months they had been together Mikomi had despised Sasuke. Despite his overtures of what seemed like kindness – and her trying to take advantage of them while they lasted – she had believed that they were nothing but veiled lies trying build up her hope only to destroy the fragile chain that remained allowing her to cling to sanity. But Sasuke had not once gone back on his word. They both began to use each other for power: Sasuke working to earn the Kusanagi sword and Mikomi to gain the power to kill Orochimaru. Then the strange understanding that had been born on their first mission with Sasuke's admission to also being an avenger changed everything. Mikomi's hatred of Sasuke had slowly begun to ebb with the realization of the bond of revenge. They both were in the same type of unforgiving pain and could, for the first time, understand the other.

Again the feeling of warmth and relaxation passed through Mikomi's chest. And at last she began to understand what it was. It felt like the nameless emotion she felt when she thought of her parents, only more so. It covered her pain under a blanket of warmth: it wasn't gone, but it didn't hurt anymore. Mikomi reached out her hand and took Sasuke's in her own. This time he didn't pull away.

* * *

**Konoha Village Gates – 2 Days Later**

Mitashi grabbed Daiburo by the back of his Konoha Anbu uniform as he started to leap towards the main gate, "You brain-dead shit-head. Anbu enter via the guard towers when returning from a mission not the front gate. Christ you can forget even the simplest of things can'tcha. Tsh, let's get movin', oh, and don't fuck up when we report to the Hokage."

Taking the lead Mitashi headed for the western side of Konoha and picked a tower at random. Leaping up into it, the two Sound Chuunins were surrounded by four other members of Anbu. Mitashi immediately looked for the small leaf symbol on the vest that signified the Anbu as the captain of the squad and spoke to him immediately, "Sir, sorry to have to cut and run but we have a report that needs to be presented before the Hokage immediately."

The captain gave the pair a once over to ensure that they weren't enemy Nin trying for another assassination and when he picked nothing up he nodded, "Okay, beat it. The Hokage has been waiting for a team to report back on Orochimaru's actions for almost a week now. What in the hell happened?"

"Attacked sir. Sorry, we have to go." Mitashi took off in the direction that Kabuto had instructed them to head when they entered the city – the tall red building beneath the Hokage monument. She sneered at the faces of the Hokage's, "God these Leaf Ninjas all celebrate peace loving morons. Pathetic I tell ya." Daiburo only nodded.

They saw the tower and were surprised to see a massive hole in one side along with half the windows missing. As they reached the Hokage tower they sped in through the ground floor doors.

A Chuunin with a bandage taped across his nose was lounging at the reception desk when the two Anbu came flying through the doors. Alert immediately he sat up and motioned them to head up the stairs. Daiburo whispered to Mitashi after they were out of earshot, "Where the heck is the Hokage office? It looks like the spot Kabuto told us it was is gone!"

Mitashi snorted, "Keep moving pencil dick, we'll come across it soon enough."

As the Sound duo was passing the section that had been blown out, they saw a navy-blue haired girl with her arms full of paper entering into another office. As they glanced in the door they skidded to a stop when they spotted the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. They raced in through the door and dropped to a knee facing the ground in front of Tsunade as the girl set the stack of paper down on the desk in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade gestured for Hinata to check out the two Anbu who had just come barging in the room. She recognized them as being part of the team she had sent out to observe the Village Hidden in Sound. "Report!" Tsunade barked.

"Hokage-sama," Daiburo began, "We have news on the Sound's activities. Orochimaru is indeed moving again, but we were unable to determine who although Konoha would be a likely suspect. The traitor, Kabuto, traveled to the Village Hidden in the Mist and we followed him there to determine the purpose to his action. It appears that Orochimaru has formed an alliance with the Village Hidden in Mist. We regret to also report that our commander was killed by a team of Mist Anbu who ambushed us after we had just left the city."

The second Hinata activated her Byakugan she could tell that something was funny about the two in front of her. They looked completely normal except for the fact that their entire body gave off a faint glow of chakra and she hadn't even tried to peer inside and examine their chakra coils, or to see through any Henge attempts. Hinata let her vision slowly slide further into the bodies of the two Anbu. Then, all at once, their features changed for a split second. Whoever these ninja were they were not from Konoha that much was clear. They both were covered by a very highly sophisticated Henge, more than likely the same one used in the Sound's last infiltration attempts. Hinata quickly flashed the hand sign that signified they were enemies.

Tsunade nodded. Enemies who took on a mission as dangerous as this one were fanatics so interrogation was useless. This left her with the only other option: ignore what they said and take them out. Putting on a smile she stepped out from behind her desk, "Thank-you very much on a job well done you two. You deserve a handshake for your efforts at the very least – perhaps a commendation of some sort."

Mitashi and Daiburo looked at each other and shrugged slightly. They stood up and accepted the Hokage's offered hand.

The second the fake Anbus' hands were in her own she crushed them completely as she the man towards Hinata. Continuing with the spin Tsunade slammed the female Nin into the floor and slammed her foot into the Nin's head crushing it like a tomato.

Hinata had slid into a familiar stance as the man flew at her. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata's hand's flashed out in the deadly and elegant dance that was one of the Juken's signature attacks. She attacked with enough power and speed to keep the falling Nin in the air until she had closed off the last central tenketsu with the assault. As Hinata struck the final tenketsu she spun out of the way of the Nin's decent and planted her foot into his back sending him into the ground with tremendous force.

The Nin bounced off the ground as the Henge finally started to dissolve. The muscle slimmed down and his bulk slid away. His body tightened into sinews and his feet suddenly were too small for his boots. However, the face remained the same and the clothing remained genuine.

Hinata reached down and peeled the face off of the Nin. That was how she was able to realize that the Nin before her was not part of Konoha as they would never wear a Henge before the Hokage. "Tsunade-sensei, I've rendered this one u-unconscious for interrogation."

Tsunade only sighed as she gave Hinata a hard look, "I'm afraid that interrogation won't get anything out of him. Only fanatics would take a job this dangerous and probably ones seeking recognition. All we can really do now is kill him to ensure he can never escape and return to Orochimaru."

Looking shocked, Hinata tried again, "B-but what about our prisons? Surely we can leave him there."

'She's too kind,' Tsunade thought as she picked up the unconscious Sound Nin and gave him to the receptionist at the entrance to deliver to the interrogation department and then prison.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Chambers – 1 Week Later **

Mikomi and Sasuke came into the chamber expecting to find Orochimaru alone as usual, however, he wasn't. They were surprised to find Kabuto standing behind him just outside the line of shadow's obscuring Orochimaru. Holding a clipboard and poised to begin writing, Kabuto spoke first, "Sasuke-sama, would you be so kind as to give me a report on Yominokuni Mikomi's training? Mikomi I would also like for you to give me a practical demonstration against the dummy on the wall afterwards."

"Fine," Sasuke said with a shrug, "Mikomi has excelled in Taijutsu having developed her own almost impenetrable defense along with having basically mastered Tsunade's strength at last. Her speed is constantly improving thanks to her weight training as well. Stylistically Mikomi can be rather rough and can still improve in that field. For Genjutsu Mikomi only recently learned how to throw off most by giving out an overwhelming burst of chakra. Lastly, in Ninjutsu, she has only a few abilities but most of them are extremely powerful due to their high chakra requirements but only need a minimal amount of control to produce. Regular and Face Transference Henge has been learned along with Kawarmi at a basic level. Mikomi has three Raiton Jutsu: Storm of Lightning, Lightning Strike and Chain Lightning Jutsu. She has two Katon Jutsu: Grand Fireball and Molten Earth Jutsu which is a Doton/Katon hybrid. Only one Futon Jutsu has been learned, Scream of the Banshee Jutsu."

Kabuto wrote furiously on his clipboard, recording all of the data that had just been reported. 'I guess we really can consider her a weapon now. Tough and strong with powerful killing jutsus. Time to put her to the test then.' As Kabuto finished writing he looked up at Sasuke, "Aren't you being a little generous with her Taijutsu abilities? After all she only started learning them from you." Sasuke sent Kabuto a withering glare forcing Kabuto to back down, "Alright, chakra levels then?"

"Her capacity is somewhere between my capacity and Orochimaru's."

Even though Kabuto was shocked at the news, Orochimaru's face split in a grin that was hidden by the shadows. Mikomi was truly being forged into a weapon of true might, and was one that he planned to keep control over for as long as he lived – forever. 'I guess those thickened chakra coils are showing their true worth in terms of chakra capacity growth.' Rising from his chair Orochimaru headed back to the wall with Kabuto to stand near the training dummy, "I am suitable impressed at your rate of growth Mikomi-chan. Then again, you do have Sasuke-kun as your teacher."

Kabuto cleared his throat, "Ahem. Alright then Mikomi, please demonstrate all of the Jutsu you have learned along with a quick demonstration of your strength."

Mikomi began with performing the Raiton Jutsu that she knew. The Storm of Lightning and the Lightning Strike went off without a hitch, however, Mikomi's Chain Lightning caromed from the dummy towards Orochimaru burning the bandages off of his hands.

Then Mikomi's preformed her Katon Jutsu. The Grand Fireball Jutsu proceeded to burn the first dummy to a crisp just as the Molten Earth Jutsu obliterated the second dummy. Kabuto was impressed that Mikomi showed no signs of chakra fatigue even after performing five chakra intensive jutsus in a row.

Last came the Futon Jutsu Scream of the Banshee Jutsu. I slammed the dummy against the wall and put a dent roughly a half foot deep in the wall behind the dummy in a perfect circle. Mikomi quickly threw a punch at the dummy after she had finished her jutsu causing the stuffing to explode out of it in a single punch.

"Happy now," Mikomi said feeling rather pissed off at having to show off in front Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Very," Kabuto said as he finished off his notes with a flourish, "I'll be taking my leave to at this report to my other records. Orochimaru-sama will explain your next mission to you."

"I have to say I am very satisfied with your training program Sasuke," Orochimaru said as his gaze traveled over to Mikomi, "Almost good enough to have earned yourself a Kusanagi Sword of your own. Almost."

Orochimaru laughed as he watched Sasuke's face darken as he denied him the power of the sword, "However there are only two more requirements that you need to fulfill before I give the sword to you Sasuke-kun. Just complete the next mission and train Mikomi to be able to use the 'Nova Detonation Jutsu' that I recently taught you. That will satisfy me enough to give you the sword."

Sasuke only nodded, angry at being denied the power of the sword once again and having it dangling just outside of his grasp. He tried to calm himself with the thought that he would be soon getting it but he knew that there was some catch that he was missing. "Thank you Orochimaru for granting me the weapon so soon. I do have one request however: if I ever encounter Itachi during my travels I want the permission to pursue and kill him."

"Not a chance until I give you a Kusanagi of your own Sasuke," Orochimaru glared at Sasuke while asserting his control over the boy via the cursed seal, "Only when you have the sword will you be close enough in power to be able to stand a chance at victory in a fight against your brother."

A wave of dismay shot through Mikomi when she saw Sasuke back down so easily, 'For Sasuke to back down from Orochimaru so quickly…He must really be frighteningly strong.'

"Your mission this time will be rather time consuming," Orochimaru began as he started to pace a little bit, "Your part to play in my plans has begun. The both of you are to infiltrate the Village Hidden in Grass and assassinate their current Jounin Leader. However your mission does not end after he is dead. You must then assume the role of their leader and maneuver their ninja in such a way as to deliver the village to the Rock as per our alliance agreement. Convincing them of the threat of an imminent attack should be enough to allow you give snap decisions about the ninja without consulting the council in any way. How you do that will be up to you. Then, Kabuto will deliver one of our explosive devices that we have in development at the moment to you. With it, as long as you concentrate the Grass forces in place enough, you should be able to wipe most of them out."

Orochimaru picked up an odd circular device that was covered in seals, "This little toy is yet another project developed from the Village Hidden in Shadow's records. It's perfect for assassination. If you plant this over the door in a room it will seal the entire room off until the person who activated it, deactivates it. Or dies of course. No one can get in or out. All sound and chakra levels are completely hidden. And all damage is kept strictly to the room involved. I'm giving you this to help you in your role swapping with the Leader of Grass. The current Leader is a man of about forty by the name of Muteki Bara."

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke gave Orochimaru a smirk, "Hnn. So we become the head of the snake that consumes itself. I take it that there is more to the Rock alliance than just giving them Grass?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun. The ultimate target for my alliance with the Rock is Konoha. You really didn't think that I had turned away from them after Sarutobi's attempt to destroy my arms for ever did you?"

* * *

**Stand of Trees Closest to Village Hidden in the Grass – 1 Week Later**

Sasuke knew that the reason for Village Hidden in Grass's name was the fact that it was surrounded by tall grassy plains on all sides but even this defied his imagination. They were sitting in the tree tops of the nearest stand of trees to the Village. One and a half miles west away. Figuring out a way to slip into the village and take down Muteki Bara.

"How the hell are we gonna cross all of this grass Sasuke?" Mikomi stared just as intently at the waving fields of grass as Sasuke was, "I mean, sure we can try and slide through it but we don't have the practice the Nins from Grass probably have."

"Hnn." Sasuke slid back in to the shadows of the tree and tried to think of what he could do. 'Trying to move through the grass would be ill advised as the guards in those towers would be able to see us from above. The stealth Jutsu's that I currently know would still show my body parting the grass and reveal my position anyways. Sharingan is the only option. That's it!'

Sasuke smirked as he looked out across the field of grass towards the sinking sun, "We're just gonna pull the same stunt we did to get into Konoha. Only difference is, we're gonna wait for an Anbu team to patrol this area and take them out. It should be a three man team so I'll take two of them and you at least hold off the final one until I can eliminate them. Get yourself set for an ambush."

Mikomi nodded and quickly pulled the wire that she had tucked in her hip pack as Sasuke opened up the backpack that he had brought along with the extra supplies that they had. Mikomi caught the seven scrolls that Sasuke tossed her way along with a few seals that would give an electric jolt to whoever touched the wires that they were placed on. "Keep the traps quiet, no explosive tags whatsoever. The scrolls should provide an excellent quiet alternative. There are roughly forty kunai sealed in each of them and when triggered, launch them en masse. A four quadrant trap along with a crossfire trap and a single should be the best bets. Set up the four quadrant trap on the eastern part of these trees where they 'V' inwards towards the clearing in the center. Crossfire should be layered above with the scrolls firing north and south. The single trap should be in the clearing's center. Use this to make it a three layered trap."

Sasuke handed Mikomi a curious wire that was clear rather than any colour. It took a moment to realize what it was and she gave a low whistle, "Wow, that new clear poly-fiber wire that Kishi developed. Strong as regular metal, but far lighter and harder to see. This stuff is even tougher than my clothes."

"Hnn. Get moving Mikomi, I'll watch for any approaching teams with my Sharingan. Be quick, and remember the plan. Be sure to use the traps we set up to our advantage if we have to engage them before they near the traps."

Mikomi dropped through the shadows of the trees and quickly made her way to the V in the trees. About halfway into the V the grass started to die off in lieu of the trees and she made the first part of the 4 quadrant trap there. Three wires where laid out on the ground, two wires and one of the clear, plastic wire. She laid the same set up out in a narrowing square grid and pegged four rings into the tree to run the wire through. Mikomi preformed a Henge on top of the four scrolls to make them look like branches of the tree and arranged them in the crosses of the trees aiming towards the center of the wire grid. Mikomi then snaked the wires up the trees, splitting them and attaching each end to either side of the scrolls. Linking all the sides together, the four quadrant trap was set, ready to cause the scrolls to angle themselves in the direction of any pressure – or lack of it – and release their deadly cargo. Mikomi slid up into the branches just above the quadrant trap and laced a net of metal wires in the shadows of the trees. She hooked them up to two scrolls facing each other in to provide a deadly crossfire when released and then slapped a shock tag on each of the wires to freeze whoever ran into the wires. Sliding towards her original trap Mikomi strung up a few random wires through the shadows and slapped an electric tag on them as well.

"First two traps set Sasuke," Mikomi whispered as she passed Sasuke on her way to the center clearing, "Shock lines in place as well. The four quadrants is directional sensitive as well."

Sasuke nodded, "Good. You'd better move it. Anbu patrol is heading this way if their course doesn't change. Two minutes tops."

Mikomi nodded and took off at top speed. She had hoped that with there only being about an hour of sun left when she started that they would be able ambush a team under cover of darkness but that apparently wasn't going to happen. She rapidly strung a mesh of wires on the ground and slammed a bunch of loops into the trees. All of them lead up to a single overhanging scroll. Mikomi quickly used the last of her wire to string in across the clearing and slapped the rest of the electric tags on them as well. With no time to spare she leapt to the tree tops and slid into place besides Sasuke.

"Clearing is a danger zone," Mikomi whispered again.

Sasuke nodded and held up a hand. Three Anbu, no tailing member Sasuke signaled in their pre-arranged sign. Mikomi nodded. One Anbu was her responsibility. She just hoped that she had improved enough to be able to hand one of them after she had nearly been killed by one in Konoha.

Sasuke's Sharingan was whirling at high speeds as he watched the leader slide out of the grass near the northern tip of the copse of trees. 'Guess the traps will have to be used as preplanned battle tools.'

Sasuke pointed out their entrance point to Mikomi who had to stifle a groan. They were avoiding the traps she had set making them useless unless the turned back to the center. However, the sun was finally making way for twilight. Sasuke motioned for Mikomi to move forward with him and positioned themselves parallel to the middle clearing and waited. Sasuke tapped Mikomi's right leg and motioned her to get ready to attack. She nodded.

The Grass Anbu team was annoyed with their luck at having been stuck with the longest patrol route that led through these trees. They seemed to pull this shift about once every three days, twice as often as the other groups. But then again, they did know this area better than anyone else. They sped along the ground almost completely silently, the only sound being a slight brushing of their shoes of the smaller grasses that grew in the trees. Then they heard a tree branch creak. They all simultaneously looked up to see a dark shape flying down at them from the trees. The two Anbu on either side of their leader leapt to the side as he drew his katana from his back and went to remove part of the descending leg from the attacker's body as they gave a shout.

Mikomi let loose an axe kick with all her might aiming for the Anbu in the center. She smirked in mid flight as she saw him stand his ground and try and cut her leg off. Big mistake. The katana had indeed been swung hard but the Mikomi's chakra reinforcement of her body for defense held, causing the sword to only leave a nick on the back of her leg as there was no chakra pumped into the attack to easily break through both her clothing and rock hard skin. The Grass Anbu had no time to be surprised as Mikomi's foot connected with his face, compressing and shattering his spine and caving in his forehead.

The two Anbu who leaped away reacted immediately when their friend was killed. Recognizing the strength in the attacker's physical strikes they both launched a jutsu at her while flying backwards, "DOTON: DRAGON MISSILE JUTSU!"

Two dragon heads of mud rose out of the ground and began shooting ultra compact balls of earth at Mikomi when Sasuke landed beside her and activated his own earth jutsu, "Doton: Earth Dome Jutsu." The Grass Anbu were creeped-out by how calm the second Nin seemed to be. As the dome of earth shot up around them and the mud balls impacted into it, the Grass Anbu leapt into the air above the dome. They preformed their technique in tandem once again, "DOTON: EARTH CANONBALL JUTSU!"

The dome sank into the ground to reveal two massive earth balls flying down at them from the sky, spinning at high speeds. Sasuke allowed the one aimed at him to smash into him, showing that a Mud Bunshin was all that was struck by the spinning ball of earth. Mikomi hammered an uppercut into the ball, but the spin was so great that it didn't do anything more than crack it as the ball slammed her to the ground and exploded from the fractures created by Mikomi's punch. Mikomi quickly rolled to her feet and faced the dizzy ninja with blood pouring from her nose. She reached a green glowing hand up and passed it over her nose to staunch the bleeding, still feeling the pain in her back from the power behind that human mud ball. The mud ball originally aimed at Sasuke came flying around at Mikomi for another attack. Bracing herself, Mikomi threw her hands out to try and catch the oncoming mud ball. Her eyes widened as she saw the other Grass Anbu member leap into the air over her and start sealing.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough," came Sasuke's voice as a massive ball of air slammed into the Anbu in mid air. He flew backwards through the trees and landed in the center of the four quadrant trap being electrocuted along the way. His left arm was flung up over his head and connected with the nearby wires. One hundred and twenty kunai exploded from the scrolls in his direction cutting off his scream before it could even happen.

As the earth ball was still spinning the Grass Anbu's arm shot out from it and stabbed a kunai in Mikomi's left arm, just beyond the reinforced shirt. Mikomi let out a whine in her attempt to hold her scream in. A foot connected with her stomach and sent her back into a tree as the Grass Anbu shot from the mud ball announcing another technique, "Futon: Machine Gun Air Jutsu." Mikomi felt hundreds of tiny air-balls pummeling into her from the Grass Anbu's mouth. They didn't hurt much but they kept her from moving. Sasuke's foot cut him off mid jutsu, sending him crashing into another tree. "Doton: Earth Fist Jutsu," Sasuke announced as his fist of earth connected with the Anbu's stomach and sent the Grass Anbu flying into the airborne crossfire trap. The Grass Anbu hit the ground a pincushion.

Grunting, Mikomi pulled the kunai from her arm and activated her healing technique to try and help it along. "Thanks Sasuke. You really saved my butt back there."

"Hnn." Sasuke moved towards the traps and began to collect the Kunai and wires while Mikomi kept healing her bleeding arm. The sprung traps were cleared away in a few minutes and Sasuke returned with a laden down backpack.

"Strip them," Sasuke pointed to two former pincushions, "Collect their clothing and be prepared to wear it. If one of them is female, take their face. The one you kicked is useless as their head is caved in."

Mikomi was shocked to find that when she pulled the Anbu masks away there was very little damage to the faces from the kunai. Holding the masks up to the moon, she saw quite a few holes in them. 'These masks are made of stronger stuff than I thought.' After ridding the Anbu of their outer clothing Mikomi was annoyed to find both of them were male. Sighing, she began to take on the face of the taller of the two. The tingling feeling once again came over her face as she activated the 'Face Transference Jutsu.' Mikomi felt rather odd to be taking on masculine features to say the least. The size of her muscles suddenly increased all over, swelling up and around her breasts and down her arms and legs, thickening them. The sudden feeling of something between her legs unnerved her but she knew that she had to put up with it.

As Mikomi began tossing the Grass Anbu's clothing over her own Sasuke took the appearance of the final one but wore the clothing of the captain. Once they were fully clothed, Sasuke handed the Room Sealing Device over to Mikomi, "When we make it to Muteki Bara's office I want you to connect that to the door as I strike. Don't fail."

Snaking through the grass, Sasuke and Mikomi headed off for the Village Hidden in Grass.

* * *

**Gates to the Village Hidden in Grass**

When the Gate Guards saw two members of their Anbu forces emerge from the grasses bloodied, bruised and exhausted one quickly leapt out to see what had happened, "Gokan sir! What happened during your patrol?"

"Ambush," Sasuke growled out, "Rock Nins had traps set up out in that copse of trees out there. Nearly had us too."

"WHAT? You can't be serious sir," the Gate Guard began as Sasuke only turned his mask at the man to stare him down, "oh hell. Get in and talk to Muteki-sama right away. He'll need to know about this. Come with me."

The Gate Guard sped off towards the center of the village where a pale green structure stood out against the moon. Reaching the building they ran in through the front door with the Gate Guard shouting to the receptionist, "Muteki-sama hasn't gone home for the night has he?"

"No, not yet but he will be soon. What's up?"

"A report of an attack by Rock Anbu," the Gate Guard said as he rushed up the stairs.

When they reached Muteki's office Sasuke motioned to the Gate Guard, "You should get back to your post. If the Rock is foolish enough to attack we'll need all the help on the walls we can get. I'll make sure Muteki-sama understands the situation."

The Gate Guard nodded and ran back down the stairs heading towards his post. Sasuke simply knocked on the door, stepped inside and kneeled in front of the man behind the desk as Mikomi began to close the door slowly, "Muteki-sama I have grave news," Sasuke said, his acting like a pro, "My unit suffered an attack from Rock Nins."

Muteki Bara, shocked at this news, didn't notice Sasuke begin to make hand seals as he was kneeling while he came out from behind his desk. There was a whine and a click and the RSD locked into place. The second that Bara saw the device and the sudden spike in chakra from the Anbu kneeling in front of him he leapt back for the window.

"Raiton: Electric Web Jutsu." Sasuke rose from the ground and threw a net of chakra electricity towards Bara as he hit the window. Bara was shocked that the window didn't break from his weight when he struck it but quickly caused vines to shoot out from the floorboards and shield him from the electrical web.

Bara may have been confused as to why he couldn't seem to leave the room, but he refused to stop fighting, "Ninpo: Seal of Grass Jutsu."

All around Mikomi and Sasuke seals glowed with a blue light as razor sharp vines erupted out of the walls, floor and ceiling, trying to rip them to shreds. Mikomi was able to barely leap back onto a corner to avoid the vines as Sasuke danced through them, his speed and his Sharingan always one step ahead of the vines. Locking eyes with Bara, Sasuke began to imitate the jutsu that he was performing, "FUTON: WIND BLADE JUTSU!" came the twin cries of Sasuke and Bara as their jutsu ripped the vines between them to nothingness, slamming into each other and canceling the other one out.

Mikomi finally was able to hack her way out of the corner that the vines had trapped her in to see Bara going toe to toe with Sasuke, barely able to keep up with him even as Sasuke copied the jutsu right from the guy.

"KAGE SHURIKEN JUTSU!"  
"DOTON: MUD MISSLE JUTSU!"  
"FUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!"

Sasuke pulled a change in his fighting style as he watched Mikomi emerge from the razor vines. Dodging as Bara summoned more vines to come flying at him he launched another jutsu, "Raiton: Ball Lightning Jutsu!"

Sasuke hurled the ball of highly condensed electricity at Bara as he countered with a jutsu of his own, "Doton: Earth Shield Jutsu!" he cried as he spat a wall of earth from his mouth. Bara suddenly sensed that the other assassin had broken free and was behind him and spun to be met with yet another Raiton Jutsu.

"Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" Mikomi cried out as the lightning bold shot from her fingertips right for Bara's chest. Bara had been put his back to his earth wall and shot vines up in front of him but wasn't fast enough. The lightning bolt gave him one hell of a shock but he didn't go down. Sasuke flipped over the wall from above and kicked Bara in the back the head, sending him face first into his vines. They went from razor sharp to soft the second Bara hit them and he rolled and snapped a kick at Mikomi's face as she caught his foot in both hands.

Mikomi picked Bara off the ground, spun, and threw him towards Sasuke who was performing yet another jutsu, "Katon: Flame Jet Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he spat a condensed stream of flames right at the oncoming Bara as he spat a stream of mud into the fire. Bara yelped in pain as he slammed into the super heated mud but was still able to throw a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke just let himself fall back over the mud wall as he stuck to the side of it. Bara crashed into the ceiling but caught his feet against the window again, breathing hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Bara cursed as he looked back at the relatively uninjured pair. They were easily overwhelming him with tag-team attacks, but that one guy who had been copying his jutsu probably was at least on his level. He already felt like crap from being kicked around and especially from that mud he put himself through. 'I have to separate them! That's my only chance. I can't hold back my techniques anymore.'

"MOKUTON: WOOD WALL JUTSU!" Bara screamed summoning a wall of thick wooden slats between Mikomi and Sasuke that were heavily reinforced with Chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes copied the sub element of water and wood. He had never met a person who could perform a wood jutsu, and Muteki Bara, the man they were to kill had inadvertently given Sasuke the key to the techniques. Bara closed the wall off and charged at Sasuke.

Mikomi looked at the wall in annoyance. Brining her fist back, she began to pound on the wooden wall as hard as she could.

Sasuke on the other side was engaging in another shadow session with Bara trying to coax as many wood jutsu out as possible so as to have a more complete understanding of the element.

"MOKUTON: WOODEN CANNON JUTSU!"  
"MOKUTON: TREE BIND JUTSU!"  
"MOKUTON: TREE REGENISIS JUTSU!"

As the two trees sprang up and began to fight the other for dominance Bara began to get very worried, "FUCKING HELL! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL MY JUTSU YOU LITTLE SHIT?" Then Sasuke dropped his Henge, pulled the mask off his face and peeled the replicated face off his own to reveal his Sharingan. Bara gasped, "Sharingan…"

The wooden wall he had erected suddenly exploded outwards from right beside him causing Bara to have to leap away from the flying wood pieces. Mikomi stepped through the wall and stared Bara down.

Bara was breathing very hard now. He had used every trick he could think of only to find out that he had just been teaching an Uchiha the secret behind Mokuton Jutsu. "Aw, Shit."

Bara threw up his vines again as Mikomi launched her technique, "Futon: Scream of the Banshee Jutsu!"

The vines gave Bara protection from the shockwave of air, but it didn't protect him from the incredible sound that burst from Mikomi's mouth. Bara cried out in pain that couldn't be heard over Mikomi's scream as he collapsed to the ground from shock and exhaustion. Both Mikomi and Sasuke were unaffected as they had blocked their ears off with chakra.

As Mikomi had been screaming, Sasuke had formed a Raikiri in his hand. As the vines once again began to recede he shot forward at blinding speed.

Bara was struggling to his feet to try and put up a defense when he saw the blue light of Sasuke's Raikiri coming for him. Realizing the danger that attack possessed due to the sheer amount of chakra coming from it Bara tried to seal as fast as he could. He was too slow. Sasuke slammed his hand through Bara's heart, incinerating it in an instant.

Sasuke yanked his arm from Bara's chest as he allowed him to fall to the floor. "Good job Mikomi. Were gonna have to find you a woman who's face you can acquire but for now I'm taking Muteki Bara's and beginning the next phase of Orochimaru's plan. Take that sealing device off the door once I've made the changes."

"No prob Sasuke," Mikomi said as she turned and went to deactivate the RSD."

* * *

**Outskirts of the Village Hidden in Grass's Territory – 3 Weeks Later**

Mikomi was once again comfortably disguised as one of the higher ranking Grass Anbu women and was leading the team assigned to her by Sasuke into yet another encounter with the positioned Rock Nins. Sometimes it was to further enforce the illusion of an imminent invasion by the Village Hidden in Rocks and other times it had been to take them out. The plan had been working smoothly so far: Sasuke was playing the role of Muteki Bara perfectly, he had made Mikomi the undisputed captain over the entire Grass Anbu forces after she had heroically 'rescued' him from an assassin several weeks earlier after also 'rescuing' another Anbu team that she had lead straight into the lions den.

Today was another execution of her teammates.

Mikomi began to form seals rapidly as she led her team towards the last spotted location of Rock Nins. Their mission was to disrupt and destroy as much of the advance camp the Rock Nins had set up as possible. However, as they reached a rocky ravine heading in the direction of the Rock Country Mikomi stopped and launched her attack, "Katon: Nova Detonation Jutsu!"

Both Grass Anbu slid into battle stances and watched to see what their captain, Mikomi, was aiming at. If they were surprised about the Katon Jutsu neither of them showed it. The flames that Mikomi was blowing out of her mouth were rapidly condensing into a ball of liquid flame about ten feet above her head. Then, as she stopped feeding it flames, the ball erupted into twin pillars of fire that completely consumed both Grass Anbu in under a second. The flames continued to pour out into the rocks where the Anbu had stood, melting them a little and leaving them red hot.

Mikomi gave a satisfied smirk as she turned around and began to head back in the direction of Grass.

* * *

**The Road to Grass from Rock – 1 Mile from the Gates**

Mikomi was running down the road in the direction of Grass when she came across a man in civilian clothing running only slightly slower that she was. She didn't think he was a retired Nin from grass, even with the limp right hand so she ran up behind him to find out what was going on. "Sir, what's the rush? I'm the captain of the Anbu from Grass and I'd like to know what's going on."

Koujaku breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a grin split his face. He wasn't too late if there were still Grass Anbu out and patrolling around; especially the Anbu Captain was around. "Thank god I made it in time," Koujaku said as he kept running towards Grass pulling out his headband, "I'm a Ninja from Konoha. I've got very important news. I'm not sure if you've encountered Rock yet, but they are acting as for an invasion for the Sound so that they can take Grass over.

"I see," Mikomi said as she felt a jolt of fear pass through her. She had to find out how much this guy knew, "Why didn't you give us this information earlier? We could have prevented many losses to Rock already."

Wincing, Koujaku tried to apologize, "I'm really sorry. I was severely injured and my wound was infected. When I purchased medical treatment in a Rock village it took me most of the time just to heal. I've come as fast as I could."

"Your team?" Mikomi asked.

"They were wiped out by a very strong bespectacled traitor from the Sound by the name of Kabuto. He is a traitor to Konoha and he was the one who wounded me, and acted as the diplomat in the discussions. I have nothing else that I can tell you except that I've got to boot it to Konoha to inform them of the Rock/Sound alliance."

Mikomi let the tired man start to overtake her before she acted. She hammered her fist into the back of Koujaku's spine, shattering it.

Koujaku fell to the ground and gave a shuddering breath, "Wha-why?"

"Because if you told Konoha then you would have put my partner Sasuke-kun at risk," Mikomi whispered as Koujaku's eyes widened. The Sound was already in Grass! "I won't let anyone hurt him if I can prevent it."

With that, Mikomi snapped the man's neck, killing him. Trying to stop the guilt from welling up inside her once again, Mikomi crushed down her feelings and incinerated the body with her 'Grand Fireball Jutsu.'

* * *

**Muteki Bara's Office – 2 Months Later**

Sasuke sat behind the desk that he had been using to slowly orchestrate the Grass's down fall for the last three months. He had kept the citizenry mostly uninvolved and panic down, not to mention having orchestrated the concentration of defenses around the city to continually shift according to the 'information' that Mikomi and her teams brought back from their missions. Then there were the countless teams Mikomi had loyally led to their deaths. The last stage of the plan couldn't be that far in the future.

There was a knock on the door to his office and Mikomi entered the office along with another masked Anbu member. After the door closed a familiar voice came out from behind the mask, "Greetings Sasuke-sama. I'm sure you remember me don't you?"

The Anbu removed the mask to reveal the smirking face of Kabuto.

"What do you need Kabuto? I've got a village to destroy from the inside out."

"Tsk, tsk, as impatient as always Sasuke-sama," Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm brining you the final step in Orochimaru's plan to hand Grass over to the Rock and securing the alliance. It's this."

Kabuto set a large cloth bag down on Sasuke's desk for him to take a look at. Reaching, Sasuke felt a heavy, boxy object and pulled it out. It was roughly half the size of a microwave, painted a dull grey, and had a small electronic panel on the upright face.

"That, Sasuke-sama, is the latest and greatest explosive device ever built. With it you should be able to wipe out most of Grass's forces if your concentrate them in one particular section of the village."

"How do we activate it?"

Kabuto did a quick demonstration, "You arm it by typing in the pass code 050437680, and then you type in the time the explosive will take before it detonates. The same pass code disarms it if you have a reason to stop it."

Sasuke smirked. He was only days away from finally getting his hands on a Kusanagi Sword of his own, "Oh, by the way Kabuto, tell Orochimaru to have a Kusanagi Sword ready for me. Mikomi has leant the Nova Detonation."

* * *

**West Wall of the Village Hidden in Grass – Next Day**

Mikomi was directing the troops that she had concentrated completely on the Western wall of the village to stave off 'invasion' that the Rock ninjas were attempting. She was waiting and ready to send out the signal for the Rock Nins to retreat to a save distance once Kabuto had armed the bomb.

She was still bobbing and weaving amongst the jutsu and kunai that were flying in both directions over the wall. A Rock Chuunin had leapt on the wall right in front of her and went to attack the back of a Grass Gennin when she rammed a kunai up into the back of his head. The Gennin thanked her as she continued running down the wall.

"TIGHTER PEOPLE! FORMATION BETA AND LAUNCH THE GRASS SPEARS JUTSU RIGHT THE HELL NOW!" Mikomi shouted over the sounds of battle. All the Grass ninjas moved a little closer together to protect the 12 Nins sealing for a massive jutsu that would transform the nearby grass into razors.

Then Kabuto signaled that the bomb was armed. 'Alright, I've got one minute to get clear.'

"KATON: NOVA DETONATION JUTSU!" Mikomi yelled as she let loose a massive explosion of fire in the direction of the Rock Nin at the same time the grass was turned to razors. The Rock Nins retreated leaving close to a hundred ninja behind. Mikomi began to make tracks for the safety zone as massed Grass ninja let loose a cheer as the Rock Nins retreated.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

When the bomb went off, more than two thirds of all the ninja in Grass were obliterated instantly. Hundreds more were burned from the flames as many others lost limbs to the flying shrapnel that exploded out from the wall. Nearby houses were totaled and the shockwave shattered glass from houses even halfway across the village. Only the lucky few on the other side of the village escaped with their lives and homes completely intact. Mikomi winced in pain as a piece of concrete struck her back as she continued to run away.

From the East, almost a thousand Rock Nins poured over the wall and took out the skeleton guard on the walls and moved through the city to surround the rest of the surviving Grass Nins. From the West the 'invasion force' returned to close off the final route of escape for the Grass Nins.

Then Mikomi and Sasuke appeared at the head of the Grass forces still in their disguises, with Rock Nins at their backs. The Grass Nins still strong enough to fight charged forward to try and save their leaders who had lead them through this time even as hundreds of others were lying on the ground in pain and dying. The both of them removed their disguises at the same time which brought the charging Grass ninjas to a halt.

"I would suggest that you lay down your arms and surrender," Sasuke said calmly, "There is no point to throwing your lives away. After all, the Village Hidden in Grass was originally merely a satellite to the Rock in the past. You have no leader and you have no power. It's over."

Sasuke and Mikomi made their way through the surrounding Rock Nins to the Tsuchikage who was on the opposite side of the Grass Nins they had been on meeting up with Kabuto along the way.

"You've held up your end of the bargain. The alliance between Sound and Rock looks to be a fruitful one."

* * *

**The Field near the Broken Wall of the Village Hidden in Grass – 2 Days Later**

Yakubyougami examined the hole in the wall from his vantage, hidden in the tall grasses that were the village's namesake. He gave a low whistle, 'Orochimaru, you really outdid yourself this time. What a bang.'

What was even more astounding to the Akatsuki member was that even though his nickname was 'angel of death,' the girl he was after had just killed nearly as many people as him in one shot. Whether directly responsible or not, she had been partial to the orchestration of the act. 'So I guess the rumours were true after all. Judging by the size of the hole and the description of the two who were responsible for this destruction, it seems that Mikomi and Sasuke are actually here.'

He began to head towards the hole in the wall to slip into the Village Hidden in Grass and find the girl that he was looking for. Not a single blade of grass moved to signify his passing, only the slight swish of a black cloak with red clouds – Yakubyougami almost never wore the hats the others wore. When he neared the open, burned out area of the wall where Rock Nins stood guard, Yakubyougami seemed to melt down into the earth. He rose up from the ground on the other side of the wall in a shadowed alleyway. Moving swiftly he began to make a beeline for the Village's central tower where the main offices were kept. He always found it humorous pathetically easy it was to be able to avoid and slip by most guard patrols.

Sliding into a ground level window Yakubyougami made his way up to the head office where it Sasuke was said to have taken over before the end of the Grass Village. Despite the buzz of activity within the building he was able to make his way unnoticed to the top floor without finding a trace of Sasuke or Mikomi, nor being discovered by the Rock Nins himself. Yakubyougami stopped outside of the office belonging to Muteki Bara and listened to the sounds that were coming from it.

"Tsuchikage-sama I really think that you should be a little more cautious in your alliance with Orochimaru-san. If black haired boy and a purple haired girl – both hardly older than sixteen at most – was able to orchestrate this plan to annihilate the Grass defense and deliver the city to us what makes you think he hasn't already set himself up for the same thing with the three Sound Nins that are acting as attachés in our own city."

Yakubyougami assumed that it was the Tsuchikage from Rock who answered, "Believe me I checked them out myself. Their chakra levels are only on par with our average Chuunins plus the weapons that they carried consisted only of kunai and shuriken with no explosive notes. Orochimaru won't have the chance now to turn away from this deal."

The other guy began to speak, "Yeah, but that pair also left the village the second that they had delivered it to us. They are supposed to be working on something else for Orochimaru."

Yakubyougami had heard enough, 'Hell, I was too late. They took off already. I guess I'll have to high-tail it back to Wind Country to take up my position again. Boss man was planning on moving once the statue was complete.'

Annoyed with a wasted trip to this conquered city Yakubyougami wasn't quite as cautions when he made his way out. He simply dropped from the third story window right into the path of a Rock Anbu Patrol. Kabuto just happened to be part of the group, "Akatsuki!" Kabuto cried out in shock.

Cursing, Yakubyougami unsheathed the massive black battle sword that was strapped to his back and swung it towards the group. Only Kabuto had the sense to dive behind the building. Yakubyougami had channeled his chakra into the blade which had acted as a conductor and it erupted in a deadly wave of fiery blue energy. The Anbu team was too close to be able to dodge the energy wave and it cost them their lives, ripping the flesh from the bone as it passed through them.

Bolting for the wrecked wall Yakubyougami knew that his position was given away. 'Time to really pick up the pace,' Yakubyougami thought. He began to perform the technique that had allowed him to best Sasori and his one hundred puppets: his Hyper Step. It allowed him to move at the speed of the body flicker, but still allowed him to be able to attack as he moved. Not to mention being only third in speed to the legendary body flicker and Hiraishin of Konoha's Yondaime.

Three more Anbu teams began to close in on him as he neared the gate and he gave three flicks of his sword to scatter them as the energy wave flew past them. Before they could begin to form a coherent counter attack Yakubyougami was on top of them cutting two in half before the first seals were made. One Anbu went to block his overhead slash with his katana only for him to suddenly appear behind him as he continued to Hyper Step in and around the Anbu.

Only five Anbu were left when the first attack actually cast in the path that Yakubyougami was moving in. "Kage Kunai Jutsu!" one of the captain's cried as he threw eight kunai at their speedy enemy. The eight kunai quickly became eighty, and much to the shock of all the Anbu there, once again the sword came around and the deadly blue energy released took care of the kunai and the Captain in one go.

The others didn't last much longer either as when the final Rock Anbu launched his 'Doton: Dragon Missile Jutsu' all that Yakubyougami did was place his sword over his shoulder to deflect the speeding earth balls.

Yakubyougami took off through the broken wall cutting down another four Rock Nins who got in his path and headed out into the field of grass without even breaking a sweat yet. He rolled his eyes as he saw a Sound team land in front of him and moved to attack. Giving another sweep of his sword to finish them, Yakubyougami was surprised when a sonic scream was able to cancel out the attack. "You guys are half as bad as those other weaklings if you can actually manage to stop that attack," Yakubyougami taunted as he simply sheathed his sword.

The Sound team all drew various blades which they began to vibrate as sonic speeds which perked Yakubyougami's interest, "Oh ho, so you can do that little trick eh? Gives those fine weapons an even better cutting edge doesn't it?"

Yakubyougami slid to the side as the first Sound Nin launched an overhead slash and Yakubyougami quickly stabbed a senbon into his armpit rendering his left arm useless. He continued moving as the second came in high and low with a pair of kodachis. Sliding another pair of senbon in between his fingers he caught the hands as they began to close their slash from either side, embedding the senbon deep into the backs of the Sound Nin's hands. Before the third could finish fully taking his breath to launch his Futon jutsu Yakubyougami threw a total of five senbon into his head, killing him instantly.

Both Sound Nins that Yakubyougami had dodged went to turn and attack him again when the realized they were both falling to the ground. And the place they were stabbed with the senbon hurt an unnatural amount. Both Sound Nins looked at the senbon and screamed at the sight. Their flesh was rotting away and dieing, falling right off their bodies spreading out from the senbon.

"Don't even bother to hope to live through those," Yakubyougami scoffed, "You friend was lucky to have forced me to just kill him. As you can see my senbon are quite special: they cause the person struck with them to have their flesh become infected with a flesh eating virus that moves at speeds that defy the imagination. There is no chance of survival once struck with my senbon as it spreads far too fast. Unless you are naturally immune to the virus you will die a very painful death of rotting where you fall in a matter of minutes. The genius of the virus is that it cannot be contracted in any other way besides from the tips of my senbon. You could call it a localized virus. Well, enjoy the last few pain-wracked minutes of your short lives."

Yakubyougami began to walk away from the rotting men, their screams echoing behind him. One scream, and then the other died away as their lungs decayed inside their chests.

* * *

**In the Desert of Wind Country**

Yakubyougami came to a halt when two figures appeared out of nowhere in front of him, "Itachi. Kisame. What the heck are the two of you doing out here?"

"You left your post, not to mention causing the Akatsuki to resurface in the information channels once again," Itachi said calmly, "If it wasn't for the take over in Grass the information would seriously hinder our movements once again."

Shrugging, Yakubyougami began to walk past the pair when Kisame swung his sword into Yakubyougami's path. "Your not leaving yet punk," Kisame growled as he stared Yakubyougami down, "That stunt was stupid as hell you dumb shit."

"Our leader may have given you permission to search for and collect that girl you described along with your other duties, but never at the cost of jeopardizing our objectives. Do it again and I will personally kill you."

Yakubyougami stared right back into Itachi's eyes, "Go ahead, give it your best shot. You know damn well that I have no sense of pain whatsoever. Even torture from your little illusion won't harm me much at all. So shove off if you know what's good for you."

Itachi and Kisame allowed Yakubyougami to pass and continue his trip back to the Village Hidden in Sand.

After some time, Itachi spoke again, "That fool is becoming too dangerous. His is the first whom my Sharingan can't read perfectly. If he leaves mission protocol one more time we cannot hesitate to kill him."


	7. The Snake's Deception

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. I only own the ideas that are driving this fan fic.

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic. To those of you who are enjoying reading it but haven't reviewed, well thanks for your interest in reading it (although I wish you'd tell me why you did/didn't like it).

I need to ask everyone who is reading my fic what they would prefer to see:

a) My hybrid technique names

b) Straight English technique names

c) Straight Japanese technique names

It's easiest for me to do either a) or b), but if you guys really want to see the techniques in Japanese I'll do my best to translate them. If I cannot translate them well at all, I will put them in full English (unless you want me to stick with the hybrid names).

Also I will be talking about genetic code in this chapter. Not in detail, but enough that there are a few things I should explain for those who have had no idea what exactly DNA consists. DNA is basically made up of amino acids strung together in patters. There are only 4 amino acids: adenine (A), cytosine(C), guanine (G), and thymine (T) and they form together into base pairs. Adenine can only pair with thymine and cytosine can only pair with guanine. The only pairs then are T+A, A+T, C+G, G+C. It is important to understand that the four pairs I just mentioned are completely different from each other due to how they connect together, meaning that T+A is not the same thing as A+T. Their polarity is reversed therefore making it an entirely different base pairs. If you know what patterns are needed and the polarity etc. it is theoretically possible to create any form of life if given the proper environment. Viruses would theoretically be the easiest as they are essentially DNA or RNA (like DNA only single stranded and with uracil replacing thymine) in a protein shell.

P.S. Line Break button wasn't working so I had to make my own/

**Chapter 7: **The Snake's Deceptions

**Yakubyougami's Lab**

Peering through a microscope at the developmental stage of his newest viral creation, Yakubyougami could feel his frustrations building, distracting him from his work. Mikomi was still out of his reach as long as she remained within Orochimaru's complex. Even if she left with Sasuke once again there was no way for him to track her down once again because the Akatsuki refused to allow him free reign on his activities. His position as an advisor to the host of Shukaku was too important to the Akatsuki, as he was to be their first target when they finally began to collect the tailed beasts.

Yakubyougami injected the virus he was working on into one of the mice he kept as test subject to see its effects. The mouse quickly began to look as if it was being paralyzed as it soon lost all movement in its arms and legs. None of the mice seemed to be contracting it through contact or by aerial transmission. He gave a sigh when he realized that the mouse was no longer alive, 'I guess the virus paralyzes the lungs and/or heart as well. The ability to remain localized in a single subject appears to have been met along with having an adequate infection speed. The subject died before if I could determine whether or not the paralysis was temporary as intended.

After incinerating the dead mouse Yakubyougami picked up the vial that held his developing virus. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate. The vial began to glow a sickly black as Yakubyougami drifted back into his mind, the DNA structure of his virus being fed to his mind by his bloodline limit. His mind instinctively zeroed in on the sections that controlled what bodily function were shut down by the virus and began to examine the pattern he had devised for the nucleic acids to deliver the proper effects. For the next several minutes, Yakubyougami fiddled with the different combinations of adenine and thymine pairs, reversing the polarity of some section and removing others. At the same time he worked the cytosine and guanine pairs into better configurations to get his desired results. When he was satisfied his mind came back to reality.

Yakubyougami's bloodline limit was named Tekigougan – the adaptable eye. The incredible insight into the human genome not to mention genetic construction in general that was delivered to his mind via his Tekigougan was incredible, as was the ability to manipulate his own DNA along with the basic proteins. To create his viruses in the first place all that he really needed was some of his own blood which he simply broke down into the barest genetic pieces and then restructured them in whatever way he wanted and encapsulated them in a protein shell. Theoretically his Tekigougan could give him access to every bloodline limit in existence if he could work out the genetic code that gave them it in the first place. He had yet to successfully copy another person's bloodline limit. But it was still possible. He just had to figure out the secret to the change occurring to his eyes when he activated his bloodline limit.

Injecting his created virus into another mouse Yakubyougami observed with satisfaction that the mouse became paralyzed, but only the motor functions were stopped. It was still alive and breathing. Now all he had to do was wait to see if the mouse regained its motor control over the next few days and if it did, he had a brand new weapon to simply render an opponent immobile allowing for easy capture. Yakubyougami wasn't entirely satisfied, 'The problem with the viruses I've created to date is that they can be easily broken down and destroyed if a person overwhelms them with a large enough surge of chakra. I wish I could figure out a way to be able to overcome that flaw they have.'

The room Yakubyougami was in suddenly went completely black.

"I'm disappointed in you Yaku," came voice that was very familiar to Yakubyougami, "I expected you to be able to think things through a little more considering the fascinating viruses that you can create."

Yakubyougami quickly jammed the stopper in his pocket onto the top of the virus vial he was carrying and reached for his sword. He grabbed air. Pain shot through him as he felt a punch slam into his stomach and send him flying away from his lab station. He quickly caught himself and began to Hyper Step for the stairs leading up to the main floor. "Too slow," the same voice said again as he was sent crashing into his wash station from a kick to his face.

When the lights flickered back on three figures were revealed to be standing in various locations around Yakubyougami Lab. Itachi, Kisame and the shrouded figure of his boss, the leader of the Akatsuki were revealed.

"When did I ever give you permission to leave your post here in the Village Hidden in Sand Yakubyougami? Hmm? Refresh my memory if you will."

Yakubyougami couldn't help but give a defeated sigh, "Never."

The Akatsuki Leader walked closer to him, "Then why would you leave? You went against my direct orders which were to use this post as a way to control the actions of Sand to an extent along with acting as a base for Deidara to use during his search for the various Jinchurikis assigned to be located by the pair of you. You even impressed me enough when you entered my organization for me to give you the concession to search for that girl that you were after, even going so far as to tell everyone else that they had to keep an eye and ear open for her. And then you pull a boneheaded stunt like running half cocked into Grass before we even decided to make a move on the Jinchuriki there."

Flinching slightly, Yakubyougami was unable to give any reply to his Leader for a moment, "Because I wanted to try and pick her up before we made our move on the Jinchurikis and avoid being distracted from my objectives. Yeah, I know, it's no excuse and I'm not asking for one. So what are you going to do about it?"

For a moment everyone present could have sworn that their Leader had actually laughed, "Nothing this time. You were lucky Yaku. Rock's annexation of Grass overshadowed any precedence to a member of Akatsuki showing up in the village. It's been taken as fear mongering, trying to blame the actions of Rock on another source. I warn you though Yakubyougami. Ever disobey my orders again and I will destroy you. You will not act on any information regarding the girl that you are looking for unless you physically come across her in the middle of your work."

Yakubyougami had to grip the edge of his wash station's table to prevent himself from damaging something or someone in the room. He was gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw was hurting from the pressure that he was applying to them. "Fine, Sir," Yakubyougami growled.

There was a sharp cracking sound as Yakubyougami suddenly appeared embedded in the wall beside his head. Not even flinching at the sudden reappearance of his sword, Yakubyougami reached up, yanked it out of the wall, and slung it across his back. He began to turn back to his work when Kisame blocked his path.

"Itachi-san wants a word with ya," Kisame said, jerking his thumb in the direction of Itachi.

"I have a recommendation for you Yakubyougami. Drop the search for that girl. She is useless to us as she isn't even a Jinchuriki. Don't limit the container of your being by chasing such a useless attachment, whatever your reasons may be." Yakubyougami scowled at Itachi trying to stare him down, "Seek power, not people. People are pointless to attach yourself to unless they can provide you with power, and even then they only serve their uses while they have something to teach you. You are pathetic Yakubyougami; I don't even need a reason to kill you beyond wishing to test myself against someone who might challenge me for a few seconds."

Yakubyougami snapped. As he spun towards Itachi, Itachi flared his Sharingan to life. Yakubyougami had immediately Hyper Stepped in a charge at Itachi, moving fast enough that even with the Sharingan the punch landed. Rolling with it, Itachi flipped away and launched himself off the wall towards the stairwell. Roaring in anger, Yakubyougami appeared right in front of Itachi and flung five of his senbon right into Itachi's face.

The senbon never got that far as another arm slammed a crater into the wall between the two of them, the senbon sticking out of the arm. Yakubyougami was astonished to see that it was his Leader who had blocked the senbon, and then horrified when there was a burst of chakra that ejected the senbon from his arm, destroying the virus in the process.

"Enough Itachi. Return to your own post in Fire Country."

Yakubyougami felt himself slump to the ground as the three other Akatsuki members left. Even he realized how close he had come to dying there. An experience he never wanted to repeat again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Village – Hokage Tower**

When the Chuunin Exams came around every six months it was rare for more than one other Kage to show up for the event. Even when relations were starting to become strained between two of the major villages a Kage from one of the villages not involved would normally send a mediator to help with the negotiations. However, four Kages were gathered in Konoha today: the Hokage, the Mizukage, the Raikage and the Kazekage. It was an event that would not go unnoticed by anyone.

"I thank all of you for coming to meet with me today," Tsunade began as she looked across the table at the three other Kages and their assistants, "The situation that has occurred as of late has put us all on edge."

No one disagreed with Tsunade on that issue. Any village performing a major military maneuver tended to set everyone else on edge fearing that another Great Shinobi War could erupt again. This put a tremendous amount of strain that was on the tentative peace between the nations that had lasted for almost three decades. Now the Village Hidden in Rocks had decided to annex the Village Hidden in Grass.

"The Tsuchikage seems to have become as ambitions as that idiot from thirty years ago," Tatsumaki, the Raikage said, "I have no idea why he would make such an aggressive move without provocation, not to mention without any allies to support his decision."

"Did you miss the report that described the massive hole in the west wall?" Kiriken, the Mizukage asked, "The fact that it was apparently a single explosive device makes me wonder what other kinds of weapons they've got hidden away."

"They have access to minerals and metal deposits that are far greater than those of most of the other villages. Weapons manufacturing has always been a major industry for the Village Hidden in Rock along with ore exportation." Tatsumaki arched his hands together as he continued, "We have maintained respectful resource trade for the last two decades. Being a mountainous region has given us a similar advantage in terms of resources and we trade for minerals that we have been lacking. Having developed a mineral based explosive isn't out of the question."

Kiriken gave a disgusted snort, "Bah, everyone knows that the experimentation with 'black powder' that was preformed by the first Kazekage proved that mineral explosives weren't as deadly as the seals for explosive notes. That explosion was far too clean to have been a chemical reaction."

"It would take an exceptionally talented seals expert to be able to create a device that can produce that large an explosion. The Rock may have found another explosive substitute for 'black powder.'"

"Okay then, give me an example of what could possibly be substituted for black powder."

"I don't need to give an example. I only suggested that it was a possibility. Just because the Mist decided to halt all experimentation on chemical explosives does not meant that the Cloud halted their research."

"So you haven't figured out a substitute for it then?"

"Even if we have I wouldn't just tell another village without a fair and proper trade would I?"

Gaara calmly rapped the table to get everyone's attention, "Don't jump to conclusions." Holding out his hand, Juuboku handed him copies of his Anbu report on the incident. He passed them out to the other Kages.

Tsunade tried to keep her temper under control as she picked up the report that Gaara had given her, "The Kazekage brings up a good point. Besides your fighting is pointless and is getting us nowhere. Konoha already know about your development of chemical explosives in your village Tatsumaki as I believe that you were the one who created an innovation based off of the nitroglycerine formula that our village developed in the first place."

Tsunade gave a nod to Hinata beside her, "The Leaf would like to share its own report as well."

Hinata began passing the copies of their own report to the other Kages and their assistants as well.

Tsunade flipped through Gaara's report with Hinata hovering over her shoulder, 'Alright. Rock took over Grass with minimal casualties yada, yada, yada…a single explosive device was the cause of the majority of the casualties among Grass Nins along with to the wall…Surrender was unconditional once the surviving Grass Nins discovered that their leaders Muteki Bara and Fuhen Fuji were dead…a Sound Nin was discovered conversing with the Tsuchikage and refusing to give the schematics for the bomb that was used in the attack to the Tsuchikage.'

"WHAT?" Kiriken and Tatsumaki exclaimed at the same time. The shock was plain on their faces as they read the report. The discovery that the Village Hidden in Rocks had allied with the Village Hidden in Sound was very surprising. Even more so was the discovery that the explosive device had apparently been developed by the Sound.

Tatsumaki paled slightly, "So Mosa Hogosha had an ally all along. I guess my Anbu forces really failed me this time if the missed the alliance between the Sound and the Rock."

Tsunade sighed as Hinata tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Um, Tsunade-sensei, could I perhaps say a few words?" Tsunade nodded and gave Hinata the floor.

Hinata stood up and looked towards the Raikage and Mizukage, "Raikage-sama, Mizukage-sama, I do not believe that your Anbu necessarily failed you in your mission. Both Konoha and Suna have been extremely wary of the Sound and Orochimaru-san ever since the attack on Konoha and the Kazekage's death two and a half years ago. We look for the Sound's connection to any unusual event because we believe that Orochimaru still wishes to make another move on Konoha. If you look at our Anbu report you will see that we discovered even more than Suna did."

As the three other Kages opened the Konoha report Tsunade began to explain what they had been able to glean from the aftermath of the Rock's invasion of Grass, "Roughly four months ago one of the Anbu teams that we had sent out to keep watch over the movements of the more important members of Sound disappeared. Initially we had assumed that they had simply been discovered and killed by members of the Sound until they attempted to feed false information to our village by assuming the identities of two of the fallen members. They claimed that the Sound had allied with the Mist."

Kiriken's face darkened immediately, "We never have had any sort of militaristic alliance with the Sound. Hell, we hardly have any trade agreements with them in the first place outside some of their basic products."

"I know Kiriken-san, because we had to confirm whether the information they gave us had any element of truth to it. I admit to having a team watching your village closely for a number of weeks to determine. I'm sorry," Tsunade said as she slumped back slightly in her chair.

"You should know," Kiriken began his voice laced with anger, "That such an action can be considered an act of war Tsunade-san. If you were worried about such an alliance you should have sent a diplomat to our gates and asked us directly. I'm tempted to walk out of this meeting right now because of that."

"Would you have told us you were allied with the Sound, especially if it was an alliance to attack Konoha?" Tsunade asked, giving Kiriken a very hard stair. "No of course you wouldn't have. At least I did the courteous thing and told you that I had sent a team to investigate your village. I could have left you in the dark completely and you would have walked away none the wiser."

Kiriken's anger slowly drained away as he heaved a sigh, "You're right Tsunade-san. If we were in your situation would have done the same. Continue on with what you had been saying."

"As I said before, we investigated the Mist. Realizing that it truly was false information we began to examine the other countries to see if anything was amiss. We came across the situation between grass and Rock about one month ago. The reports seemed to be nothing but tension between the two nations with the odd boarder skirmish occurring between the two nations. I kept a team stationed near the Village Hidden in Grass to keep a watch of the situation and determine if it was getting out of hand. Then, the day before the takeover, my Anbu team spotted Kabuto entering Grass." Tsunade gave a pause, "To be more exact, he was let in by the female captain of the Grass Anbu."

Surprise was evident on the faces of everyone besides Hinata and Tsunade. They had not expected to hear that someone as highly promoted and loyal to the Village Hidden in Grass could have turned traitor and helped the Rock take them over.

"To be able to subvert someone as high ranking as Fuhen Fuji…" Gaara said slowly, "Do you happen to know when she became the Captain of the Anbu?"

"Some time around three months ago," Tsunade said, catching onto Gaara's meaning, "Which would mean that she was either converted to Rock or Sound at that point, or else someone had taken her identity."

"Not many people are able to perform a Henge that strong for that long Tsunade-san," Tatsumaki said. "Subversion seems to be more likely."

"Subversion does seem likely, however, simply taking another's identity isn't that far off either." Tsunade leaned forwards and clasped her hands in front of her, "Orochimaru had developed a jutsu which allows for a person to literally take the face of another person, along with their physical features. That isn't the reason we believe that Fuhen was replace though. One of our Anbu members was able to get a good look at Muteki Bara at the end of the invasion when he was surrounded by Rock Nins. He literally pulled off his face and revealed that it was Uchiha Sasuke and not Bara at all. Fuhen was not seen, but we suspect that she was replaced as well. We are not sure when Bara and Fuji were replaced. Uchiha Sasuke could have been acting as Muteki-san as early as three months ago when Fuhen was replaced. We do know that on the day of the invasion Uchiha Sasuke and his partner organized the forces of the Grass to be highly concentrated in the area of the explosion. Add the fact that Kabuto was let into the village carrying something and their downfall the next day and the replacement theory falls into place."

Silence spread across the table for a couple of minutes as the other Kages absorbed this information.

Kiriken spoke, breaking the silence, "You said that you know Orochimaru developed a jutsu that allows for whoever uses it to take the face of the one it's used on. How would you know about the creation of such a jutsu?

"Because Orochimaru's men used that jutsu during a failed attempt to assassinate me," Tsunade said blandly, "And also because miss Hyuuga-san was present during the attempt to feed Konoha false information. She saw through the disguise and can tell you first hand how effective the disguise is."

Hinata stood once again and cleared her throat, "Ahm, well, the disguise is a perfect one unless you possess a bloodline such as the Byakugan or Sharingan. When I went to try and discover whether or not they had preformed a Henge or not the only indication that they had initially was a faint colouring on their bodies that looked like chakra. When I looked through the disguise there is only an instant where I could see the people themselves."

"Such a technique is very troubling to go up against," Gaara said, "Have you been able to figure out any way other than the Byakugan of identifying when a person is using the technique?"

"No. We've only come across this technique twice and only once did we ever witness the technique first hand. All that we can really work with is what we've seen. The most that I could suggest is that you set up a seal around the doorframe to your office that can sense chakra spread around the whole body. It may only work for a normal Henge, but it's worth a shot."

The next little while was filled with wild ideas of how to combat Orochimaru's new Henge. Everything from a mandatory face pulling to a chakra signature databank was discussed. The data collected from the bodies examined by Konoha's research teams was presented but even then little else could be found to have a realistic possibility of identifying a person using the jutsu besides the seal that Tsunade had suggested earlier.

"Perhaps we should talk about the possibility of a stronger unification between our four nations," Gaara said as everyone started to settle down again, "With the Rock having unified with the ambitious Orochimaru it's only a matter of time before another village is attacked."

Tatsumaki gave a snort, "You mean before Konoha gets attacked correct? If I remember correctly Orochimaru wanted to take control of, or destroy Konoha. No where else is being targeted."

Tsunade gave Tatsumaki a cold glare, "And what happens if Orochimaru decides that he wants even more power for himself? Everyone here has already admitted to knowing how ambitious the man is so what will stop him from desiring more after he has taken down Konoha? Suna? Kumo? Mizu? Iwa? Nothing if we don't have some sort of steady alliance with each other."

"Suna will continue to support the alliance that we've made with Konoha. This is highly beneficial for the both of us. I would like to extend that same hand of alliance to both Mizu and Kumo."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement with Gaara, "Konoha also would like to offer an extended alliance with Kumo and Mizu."

"Orochimaru isn't the threat here," Kiriken said waving his hand in front of his face, "It is Mosa Hogosha and the Village Hidden in Rocks. One infiltration jutsu isn't going to allow him to take control of every other village. It's not a viable option to use the same technique over and over again without someone eventually finding a counter to the technique. Rock, however, has rebuilt its forces to the same size and strength as they were before the Great Shinobi War."

"You underestimate the cunningness that Orochimaru possesses," Gaara stared straight into Kiriken's eyes, "After all, he was able to take the place of the previous Kazekage. Without using the face replication technique. Had he not been using Suna to target Konoha in the first place the chances are he could have taken over our much larger nation with his own."

"That incident was because of the weakness of your previous Kazekage," Kiriken bit out.

Tsunade's frustration had finally reached a breaking point as she slammed her hands down onto the table making cracks lance through it. "You shouldn't underestimate Orochimaru like that," Tsunade yelled, "He is one hell of a powerful bastard! I was a teammate to that asshole for years and I know first hand what he can do and knowing him he has only gotten stronger! I'm surprised how little you think of the man who earned the title of a legendary ninja!"

Slumping back down into her seat, Tsunade began to massage her temples, "He was also a member of the Akatsuki at one point in time. Kiriken-san, Tatsumaki-san, do either of you know anything about that organization?"

Kiriken and Tatsumaki gave a startled look towards Tsunade for a moment before Kiriken spoke, "Well, besides the fact that Hoshigaki Kisame, the original leader of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman had joined an organization by that name, I don't know anything about the Akatsuki."

"I'm afraid all I've heard are rumors about the Akatsuki," Tatsumaki said, "I don't even know what they are besides an organization that is apparently made up of nine S-class Missing Nins."

"The Akatsuki is an organization that you should be taking very seriously," Tsunade frowned, "Especially if you happen to have any Jinchuriki living in your villages."

Kiriken and Tatsumaki stared wide eyed at Tsunade for a moment before adopting a neutral expression. They both had the same thoughts running through their mind, 'How in the world did she discover the existence of a Jinchuriki in my village?'

"Admittedly, even we don't know much about the Akatsuki beyond a few of their members as well as one of their overall goals. But this much has been clear to us: the Akatsuki are after all nine of the Jinchurikis who are acting as the vessels for the nine different tailed Bijuu. What they intend to do with the nine of them is unclear although we suspect that they are seeking them to gain the power of the demons that are sealed into their bodies. I have no doubt that you have encountered one such Jinchuriki in your village, or at least are privy to the knowledge of where one happens to live. I would recommend letting them know so as to let them be on guard for any attacks to their person from Akatsuki."

Tatsumaki was rather hesitant as he asked his question, "How…would we be able to…recognize who happens to be a member of Akatsuki?"

"The easiest way is by the style of the robes they wear: black with red clouds scattered across them. Beyond that the only other common feature of the Akatsuki is a signet ring they all wear."

Tsunade sat up again, "In any case we're drifting off topic. I would like to be able to secure an alliance – even if only temporary – with both of your villages Tatsumaki-san and Kiriken-san. At least until this crisis is over."

Kiriken nodded slowly as he sat back considering Tsunade's offer when Juuboku spoke up, "Mizukage-sama and Raikage-sama I would ask that you at least strike up and alliance with Konoha until the next Chuunin exams take place as they are scheduled to be in Konoha in six months. You will be able to keep close ties with Konoha and further ensure the protection of your participants during the exam. If you really feel the need to be entirely separated from the other Shinobi Nations after the exams then you should be given ever chance to do so."

"That seems reasonable enough," Tatsumaki said.

"Fine, fine, we'll sign a damn alliance agreement until after the Chuunin exams," Kiriken grumbled, "but I want to be damn sure that everyone here is willing to come to the aid of another nation should they be attacked."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hokage's Office – The Next Day**

Hinata staggered into Tsunade's office carrying a mountain of paperwork for her to complete and noticed that something was amiss as she was looking through the stack of paper in front of her with her Byakugan. Tsunade was just sitting there. She wasn't sleeping, or drinking, or even doing paperwork for a change. She was just sitting at her desk, reading a letter. Curiosity got the better of her as she took a look at the letter as she set down the stack of papers on her Sensei's desk.

"Curiosity killed the cat Hinata," Tsunade said without even looking up towards the now embarrassed girl, "You've been using the Byakugan around me so often lately that I've picked up on the telltale change in your chakra signature that signifies your use of it. Just ask if you want to know what I'm reading."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei," Hinata said with a bow, "but you were looking so down that I couldn't help but wonder what was going on."

Lacing her fingers together Tsunade gave a serious look at Hinata, "You've been doing an excellent job as both my secretary and my pupil Hinata, but there is one more situation that you are going to have to learn about. It seems that the Rice Country Daimyo is blaming Konoha for the murder of the man that we were hired to protect in the first place." Hinata looked shocked as Tsunade continued, "I'm going to need to have you round up two people for me besides yourself for this meeting: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. Please get them as fast as possible as the Daimyo wants to confront me personally about this serious matter and he is supposed to arrive sometime in the next couple of hours and I need to brief you all on the situation."

Hinata began to rush out of the office, "I'll do that right away Tsunade-sensei."

Hinata bolted down the stairs and headed straight over to the hospital where Sakura was currently engaged in advanced practice with Shizune for the day. The rooftops were her highway as she hurried on her way.

A familiar bark boomed out behind her and she activated her Byakugan to watch Kiba leap up to meet her. "OI, HINATA! What's the rush? You get called in to help at the hospital for an emergency or something?"

"No Kiba-kun," Hinata called over her shoulder, "I was instructed by Tsunade-sensei to go and find Sakura-chan and Kakashi-san right away. It's an emergency so could you do me the favour of finding Kakashi-san for me?"

Kiba gave a grin from his perch atop the even bigger Akamaru, "Sure thing Hinata-chan! I'll race ya to see who finds 'em first!" With that Kiba peeled off in the direction of Kakashi's apartment while Hinata continued on her way.

Bursting through the doors of Konoha Hospital Hinata gasped in horror as she felt the door smack straight into someone dressed in green and sent them flying across the lobby. As she finally entered into the lobby she realized that she had just knocked Rock Lee across the entire length of the corridor in her rush, "Lee-kun! I'm so sorry!" Hinata came rushing over to the dazed Lee and immediately began to heal his bloody nose with one of her healing techniques she had learned from her time with Tsunade as she allowed him to continue hold his slightly bloody nose.

After she had been healing Lee for only a few moments he suddenly leapt back up onto his feet still holding his nose, "YOTH! THE FITHER OF OUTH BURTHNS STRUNG UN YOU HINA'A!" With that he flashed her thumbs-up as she tried to finish healing his nose. Finally clearing his nasal passages of blood Lee didn't give Hinata a chance to speak, "SUCH SPEED AND ENTHUSIASM FOR YOUR WORK HER IS TRULY ADMIRABLE!"

Blushing furiously in embarrassment at Lee's eardrum pounding words she finally got to speak, "Um, Lee-kun, I need to see Sakura-chan right away. Do you know where she is? It's an emergency."

Lee lost none of his energy as he began to blush at Sakura's name but he did lower his voice, "I know where she is Hinata-chan. I just came from seeing her. She is making the rounds with Shizune and is practicing treating some of the more complex injuries today. She's on the forth floor." To Hinata's shock Lee suddenly grabbed her arm and began shouting again, "YOSH! I'LL TAKE YOU TO HER MYSELF!"

Lee began to streak up the stairs dragging a stumbling Hinata behind him as the secretary shook her head. 'That guy never changes. Always is coming here to see Sakura and always nearly destroying the eardrums of everyone in sight. Thank Kami he no longer shouts on any floor but the bottom one.' She shuddered slightly, 'And that Guy-san isn't around. Last time they did one of their 'performances' one of our patients had a relapse of his heart attack.'

Lee skidded to a stop in front of the doors to the Children's Ward and caught Hinata before she went headlong through the doors. Lee was actually speaking in a normal voice this time as he explained where Sakura was, "Hinata, Sakura-chan is rechecking the medication dosage for the children today. Be quite as there is a child inside with a severe ear infection. I spoke to loud earlier and was put through a window for my efforts to visit Sakura-chan. I had to foot the bill too."

Hinata tried to suppress a giggle at the despondent look Lee gave her when he mentioned the window incident. Pushing the door open quietly Hinata activated her Byakugan to find Sakura at the far end of the ward putting ear drops in a young boy's. Instinctively zeroing in on the boy's ear passage she winced at the swelling that was occurring there. Hinata quietly walked up behind Sakura and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me Sakura; Tsunade-sensei wants me to bring you to her."

Sakura gave her a slight nod, "Sure, once I finish putting these drops in. Oh hey, would you mind reducing the swelling for him a bit? You're the best at actually pinpointing the problems since you can see them."

Activating her Swelling Reduction Jutsu Hinata fed the chakra directly down into the section of the ear that was swelling up. The tight look on the boy's face relaxed instantly as the chakra took away some of the pain in his ears. Finishing up, Hinata turned and headed for the doors with Sakura.

"Were you looking for me for a long time?" Sakura asked as she pushed the door open.

Hinata shook her head as she motioned to right where Lee was standing, "Lee-san showed me where you were after I bumped into him on the way into the building. We don't have time to dawdle Sakura we have to get to Tsunade's office right away. It appears that the Daimyo from the Rice Country is blaming Konoha for the murder of someone we were hired to protect and Tsunade needed you present for some reason. Kakashi-san is needed there as well and Kiba-kun went off to get him for me."

Sakura had a grim look on her face at the news, "That's not good. I don't know why he would blame us, especially if we were hired to guard the person in the first place then we wouldn't have accepted an assassination contract in the first place. Let's find out what this is all about."

As they burst into Tsunade's office a few minutes latter Hinata and Sakura found Shizune there as well. Tsunade motioned for Hinata and Sakura to take a seat in one of the many chairs now placed in front of Tsunade's desk, "Where's Kakashi-san Hinata? I asked you to get him as well."

"Um, Kiba-kun volunteered to find him for me," Hinata said while she took a chair across from Tsunade, "I'm not sure when he'll turn up."

The second that Hinata finished telling Tsunade that she wasn't sure when Kakashi was going to show up there was a bang and a puff of smoke right behind Hinata as Kakashi made his usual entrance, "Yo. Kiba said that you needed to talk to me."

Tsunade nodded as Kakashi sat down in an empty chair and she addressed the three sitting in front of her, "We have a major problem and you three are going to have to tell your side of the story. The Daimyo from the Rice Country has given me a formal letter that accuses Konoha of disobeying mission objectives and turning on one of his advisors who hired us for protection. He claims that it was after that same advisor also hired ninja from the Village Hidden in Sound that we decided to kill our client."

Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi were giving her a slightly confused look when Sakura spoke the question that was in all of their minds, "What does this have to do with us Tsunade-sensei?"

"To put it simply, the Daimyo specifically blames you Sakura along with Kakashi-san. We need the both of you to come up with some kind of defense against whatever the Daimyo uses as evidence against the two of you otherwise there will be serious consequences that are unavoidable. Hinata, I need you to check to ensure that every member of the Daimyo's party aren't wearing a Henge of some kind as well as do your best to collaborate Sakura's story as you have been working closely with her as my apprentice. Also, you and Shizune can give unbiased medical opinions on the situations. We have to prove that Sakura and Kakashi are innocent, not to mention dispel the accusation that Konoha may turn on its clients."

Kakashi was rubbing his chin when he spoke, "It's a little strange to accuse Konoha of such an action, especially specifically naming two individual ninjas. It's even stranger to think that someone who had already hired people from Konoha would hire ninja from the Sound. I get the feeling that Sasuke may be mixed up in this even if they're blaming me."

Sakura winced as Kakashi mentioned Sasuke but said her piece anyway, "I can honestly say that I haven't been on a mission outside of Fire Country since I became your apprentice Tsunade-sensei. The only time I've left the country is when I traveled to the Village Hidden in Clouds for the Chuunin exam I passed this winter."

"I know that Sakura, as does everyone else in this room," Tsunade said, "but that doesn't change the fact that the Rice Country Daimyo doesn't know those facts. We may not convince him in the end anyway, however, I will make sure that no punishment is given to either of you. Let's just wait and listen to what he has to say."

Everyone nodded and Tsunade gave a wry smile, "Well, I guess you all will have to hang out around here for a while. How about you enjoy a little bit of time training on the rooftop? It's something to do while we wait for him. You can join them too Hinata."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was starting to set when Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi were called back into Tsunade's office. As they entered her office once again Tsunade motioned for Shizune to take a seat with Kakashi to the left of her desk while Hinata and Sakura to the pair of seats to the right. There was a semi-circle of chairs facing the five of them for the Daimyo's party to take a seat in.

"The Daimyo should be arriving in a matter of minutes. I want to show a respectable front for a good first impression so try and stay calm if the Daimyo acts very hostile towards you. Unless there is a very obvious and justifiable reason you cannot lose your temper. Even then I want you to keep your tempers under control as best you can as I will be doing the same."

Everyone nodded seriously as the Chuunin receptionist opened the door to show in the Rice Daimyo's delegation of seven advisors. They sat down in the chairs with the Daimyo moving towards the center chair. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked over the seven people in front of her. She wasn't surprised at all to find that the two on the outside of the ring of seven were Sound Nins. Pausing for a second longer Hinata focused on slowly penetrating further past any possible disguises and found that there were only the two Sound Nins inside the room and one stationed outside the door with three Konoha Chuunins.

Giving herself a mental shake Hinata tried to be bold and tell off the Sound Nins for putting up a Henge while inside Tsunade's office, "Um, you two on the outside of the Daimyo's advisory group please drop the Henge. It is insulting not to mention disconcerting that you feel the need to hide yourselves when your job is to be protecting the Rice Daimyo, not an assassination. The two Sound Nins grudgingly lowered the Henge that they had projected around themselves.

The Rice Daimyo looked very angry that his two body guards had been discovered, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you targeting the Village Hidden in Sound like this? It's and outrage that is almost as bad as when you turned against my advisor Kokoro Tadashii after he had hired Konoha Nins to protect him!"

Tsunade gave the Daimyo a cold look, "We are not 'targeting' the Village Hidden in Sound at all. As for outrages, the fact that you tried to slip two armed ninjas into meeting could be interpreted as an attempt on the lives of anyone here. The fact that we are leaving them armed at all is because you insisted that it was needed for your protection." Tsunade sat up straighter in her desk as she surveyed the group before her, "Well Daimyo-sama, I never did get your name. I am Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha."

Face still flushed with anger the Rice Daimyo gave his name, "My name is Yutaka Raisu. As I'm sure you already know due to the letter I sent you I am here with my investigation team concerning the traitorous actions that Konoha preformed against one of my personal advisors."

"All of the people present from my village understand the situation Yutaka-sama. I ask that you begin by stating your case and what compensation or punishment that you desire from Konoha."

The advisor directly to the right of Raisu stood up and cleared his throat, "Ahem. The Rice Country would like to bring the following charges to bear against the Village Hidden in Leaves: first, after Daimyo advisor Kokoro Tadashii hired another set of body guards from the Village Hidden in Sound, the Village Hidden in Leaves turned on him and murdered him. Second, the Village Hidden in Leaves is responsible for the murder of thirty-two Rice Country soldiers including a division captain. Third, Special Jounin Hatake Kakashi of the Village Hidden in Leaves was a party directly responsible for said murders. Fourth, Chuunin Haruno Sakura also of the Village Hidden in Leaves was a party directly responsible for said murders."

As that advisor sat down the advisor sitting on the left of Raisu stood up to say his part, "The terms that the Rice Country and Yutaka-sama have deemed reasonable for punishment and compensation that the Village Hidden in Leaves must enact in light of this outrageous action: first, 100 000 ryo compensation be paid for the murder of Kokoro Tadashii. Second, 75 000 ryo compensation be paid for the death of the thirty-two soldiers along with 150 000 be paid as compensation for the families said soldiers were from. Third, Special Jounin Hatake Kakashi is sentenced to death or life long imprisonment. Fourth, Chuunin Haruno Sakura is sentenced to life imprisonment or service to Rice as a servant to Yutaka-sama as a bodyguard and maid while wearing a restraining seal."

Shock rapidly spread across Sakura's face as she heard what the Rice Daimyo desired as reasonable compensation for an act that she never committed.

Kakashi also seemed to be suffering from shock as his single visible eye was wide open.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she started to disbelief and anger course through her.

Shizune continuously flexed her hands as a grim expression set itself into her face.

Tsunade gripped the table with both hands to try and contain an outburst at the ridiculous demands that Yutaka Raisu was giving her. Especially because the entire situation should not have ever happened in the first place since she had filed her report almost three month ago detailing the loss of a Chuunin team during a body guarding mission for Kokoro Tadashii. When she finally calmed down slightly Tsunade clasped her hands together in front of her as she spoke, "All of your charges and compensation demands are denied. Unless you can present evidence to the contrary my decision is final. We will provide our own defense in response to any evidence you bring up before us."

Once again Raisu's face burnt red with anger and he barely restrained himself from shouting, "Do you know what you are doing by refusing our conditions? You are alienating yourselves from every other Daimyo as I will release a full report for them to browse concerning the actions that you took against my nation. You will have a severe drop off in job applications which in turn will lead to your villages decline. You are in no position to refuse my demands."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I'm not in a position to refuse your demands? Consider this: Konoha is considered the most powerful and trusted ninja village in existence. Your nation's reputation went into decline after the Village Hidden in Sound decided to make a failed invasion attempt on Konoha meaning that your word may be considered to be worth less than my own. Lastly, you forget that you are in the heart of a ninja village. If you threaten the safety of the village you will have a hard time forcing your way out without losing your life. Present your evidence to support the outrageous claims you have made about Konoha and two of my most trusted shinobi, one who happens to be my pupil."

Raisu's face finally drew a guarded look about his face as he motioned for the second advisor on his left to speak, "I will give the evidence that Konoha is responsible for the death of advisor Kokoro Tadashii. To begin I present to you the contract sheet that says that Konoha would take the job of protecting Kokoro-san. It clearly states that Konoha's ninja would protect him with their lives as well as not accept any contracts for his death." The Advisor handed copies of the contract to everyone with Tsunade.

"Next I will present the contract that we were graciously given by the Village Hidden in Sound showing a second contract that has hired the ninja from their village for further protection as Kokoro-san's contract was lost in the fire," The Advisor made his way around the group again with the second contract.

The Advisor returned to the front of his seat and pulled out four metal plates from the bag that was placed beside it and held them up for all to see, "And here are the final pieces of evidence that Konoha was responsible for the death of Kokoro-san. These four headbands were found inside the burnt remains of the cabin that Kokoro-san had been residing for a number of weeks before his death. These four headbands belong to the four Sound Nins that were found dead and burned along with Kokoro-san. They died trying to protect him from Konoha. We would claim that the fire jutsu are proof that Konoha was involved as they happen to be a specialty of Konoha, however, they are not limited to your village."

The same thought was running through the heads of all the Konoha Nins present, 'Raisu really fell for Orochimaru's ploy hook, line, and sinker!'

Tsunade slipped a report that she had filed into their records out in regards that was about the mission to protect Kokoro Tadashii, "I happen to have a record of my own that completely dispels your theory that Konoha was the village to kill Kokoro-san. This is a record of the body guarding mission that we accepted on behalf of Kokoro Tadashii and it also states the status of the mission. It ended in failure. The four Chuunins that he hired for protection never returned and their bodies were found by my Anbu team to have been burned. It was Konoha Nins, not Sound Nins who were dead in that cabin. The Sound Hitae-ate plates could have easily been planted there."

When the file that Tsunade had passed to the Daimyo's Advisors had reached Raisu himself, Raisu took one look at it and dismissed it, "Bah, you could have easily filed this report to cover up the fact that your Nins were responsible for killing one of my trusted advisors. This is not proof at all."

"Are you questioning the integrity of myself and my people?" Tsunade asked, staring hard at Raisu, "Because that document was written by me directly after I sent out an Anbu team to investigate what had happened to my Chuunin team protecting Kokoro-san when they hadn't reported in for over a week."

Raisu passed the file back towards Tsunade and addressed her in an off-hand manner, "Yes I am. First, you're just a woman and second I hardly find Konoha's word reliable at the moment as I know that you are responsible for the death of Kokoro-san. Both facts make your word rather suspect to me at the moment."

Hinata, Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi had identical looks of shock and horror on their faces as Raisu said that to Tsunade. They glanced back towards her to see her face drawn tight in barely controlled anger along with her right arm seeming to be squeezing something beneath her desk and out of sight.

Sakura and Hinata burst out simultaneously, "Don't you dare insult my Sensei like that."

Glancing at each other Hinata continued their line of thought in an amazingly calm voice, "Not only did you severely insult my Sensei, but you also insulted four of the five Konoha representatives here. If you find that the word of a woman is worth less than that of a man then you are being a disrespectful and sexist bigot. You are calling into question our word and documents when you refuse to even consider that the documents that you procured from Orochimaru of the Sound – an S-class criminal from Konoha who has also attacked us once before – were false records meant to destroy Konoha's reputation."

Shizune nodded, "I'm afraid your views are outdated Yutaka-sama. Our word is worth the same as yours while we are in this room. This isn't your courts where you have total control Yutaka-sama, but Konoha. If you call into question our words and documents then the same doubt must be cast on the ones procured from the Village Hidden in sound. This means that as of this moment you have not a shred of evidence that suggests that the office of the Hokage decided to turn on Kokoro-san and kill him."

Raisu sneered, "Ah, just what I was expecting. You are still denying your responsibility even after the evidence that I brought forth before you. You really want me to make sure that the other Daimyos never come to Konoha ever again when they need to hire ninja."

Tsunade finally crushed the extra resilient stress ball she had been squeezing under her desk and her voice was like ice when she spoke, "Who are they going to believe Raisu-sama? A Daimyo from a relatively insignificant nation such as yours, or the leader of the strongest Hidden Village? I have given you more than enough evidence to prove that I did not order his death and you just throw it out because I'm 'just a woman.'"

The Advisor to the left of Raisu spoke, interrupting the tense silence that had encompassed the office, "Yutaka-sama, Hokage-sama happens to be accurate in determining the reactions that the other Feudal Lords would have to this situation. Konoha's position and evidence is too strong. I'm afraid that all that we can do is concentrate on making sure that we connect Konoha to the murders by way of the two individuals we believe to be directly involved with the incident."

The second advisor to the left of Raisu stood up to address everyone again, "I would like to begin by explaining the physical evidence that we discovered at the cabin that ties Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura to the event. In my hand I have photos of several bodies that show evidence of being killed by techniques that are unique to the two accused. I'm going to start with the photos of a strength that should be very familiar to you all."

The Advisor passed out four photos to Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune and continued on with his explanation, "The photo in Haruno-san's hands shows a rupturing and splitting of the earth although on a smaller scale compared to what Hokage-sama can manage. That type of damage is unique to their Taijutsu style as it is based around their massive strength. The other photos show bodies of guards that were killed in a manner that is also distinctive of Haruno-san's Taijutsu. There are photos of crushed lungs, a head snapped and facing backwards, and a crushed skull. Every one of those deaths can be attributed directly Haruno-san's style of Taijutsu. This in turn also provides a necessary connection between Konoha and the murders committed."

Tsunade looked at the photos with a grim look. She didn't want to have to admit to an assassination attempt on her due to infiltration but she knew she had to if nothing else could be said in Sakura's defense. She would not let her student be blame for something she did not do.

"When exactly did the murders take place?" Hinata asked as she activated her Byakugan to get a close look at all four of the photos at the same time.

"Close to four months ago in Late February on the twentieth."

Hinata smiled a little before she responded, "Well, Sakura has a solid alibi then. During that week the two of us underwent an intensive medical training program that Tsunade-sensei has devised for training new medics. We spent the entire week learning about medicines and healing techniques and the two of us were paired for the entire duration. We even were bunked in the buildings to the back of the hospital. She couldn't have committed the murder."

The Advisor didn't bat an eyelash, "Who else can use the strength that Haruno-san and Hokage-sama possess? The records that we looked at stated that Haruno-san only recently developed strength as great as Hokage-sama. This would indicate that her strength development at the time would have fit the damage done to the people and the area."

Tsunade sighed, "Well, there is at least one other person who has learned my Taijutsu style through the use of his Sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke, a Konoha Missing Nin. He was discovered to have been observing the assassination attempt that the Village Hidden in Sound were responsible for and could have easily learned it from just watching me. Although his body is not structurally suited to use my style we recently learned that he has been working with a partner for some time now, although it was only verified when he revealed his face after the Village Hidden in Rocks had annexed the Village Hidden in Grass. His partner could have learned the style from him."

Even Raisu was very surprised at Tsunade's admission that her technique could have been stolen by anyone as even he knew how hard she had worked to keep the secret to her strength a secret. To admit that it could have been stolen was also revealing a possible weakness, something that a ninja would never do unless they had no other option.

The Advisor that had been presenting the evidence against Sakura paused for a moment, "When did you begin to teach Haruno-san the secret to your strength Hokage-sama?"

"About a month before the assassination took place. She was hardly able to make a feed deep dent in the ground at that time let alone be able to split the ground as shown in your pictures. She may be a very fast learner but she didn't have the chakra capacity to be able to consistently use my techniques by that point. It wasn't until a month later that she was able to successfully use my strength. There is no way that she could have been part of the assassination at that point. Your idea that her strength would have fit the timeframe is way off."

Raisu felt his anger at being so callously denied compensation and at Konoha's denial of ever being involved slowly starting to fade away. He was beginning to feel sorely troubled. The investigation that he had ordered had turned up piece after piece of evidence that seemed to point at Konoha as being the party responsible for Kokoro's assassination. But every single piece of evidence was being shot down by the Hokage and her representatives in the room. He couldn't even connect an individual to the crime. He steeled his resolve and called upon his final advisor to at least salvage some dignity out of this messy situation.

"I will now bring forth the evidence that Hatake Kakashi was party to the murder of Kokoro Tadashii. To start I would like to also show you a number of photographs that were taken at the murder site. Here we have the charred remains of on of the Sound Nin corpses and I had an expert do an analysis on the body. The hole that you can see there passes directly through the general location of the heart. At first we were unsure of what type of attack was used to cause such incredible damage until a more detailed analysis of the puncture itself was examined. What was discovered was a type of plasma burn that is distinctive to damage caused by lightning, and there is only one lightning based technique that is known to do this much damage: the Raikiri. There is only one person alive that is this proficient with the technique and that is Hatake Kakashi. We examined the records of the other known user, Uchiha Sasuke and determined that he did not possess sufficient power to create an attack this powerful."

Kakashi pushed his Hitae-ate up and looked closely at the photo of his supposed Raikiri attack. He could see the distinctive damage that his Raikiri left as well as how the blow was perfectly placed in much the same way he always hit his mark. Although he knew he hadn't attacked Kokoro Tadashii he felt that there was something else off about the attack. When he looked at the picture of the entire body it hit him, "There is no way that I could have been the one to do this attack for two reasons. The first is the angle of the strike. The person who struck him with the Raikiri was shorter than they were. The blow is angle at a slight upwards diagonal to pass cleanly through the heart. Also, the Raikiri the attacker preformed was actually more powerful than my own."

Kakashi handed the photo back to the Advisor who took a second look at it. He looked closely at the photo in general as well as the damage done by the Raikiri. Now that he had been told what to look for the height difference from the angle of the attack was painfully obvious. The hole did travel upwards at an angle meaning that there was no way that Kakashi could have made the attack unless he had decided to crouch low the ground.

The Advisor shook his head, "I'm sorry Yutaka-sama but Hatake-san is right. I missed it completely upon my first examination but it is right there as clear as day. It's a subtle difference and that's how I missed it in the first place. I'm beginning to think that this entire situation may have been a set up."

A strange look crossed Raisu's face as he looked at the picture in of the Raikiri attack. Once his advisor had actually shown him the angle of the attack he could see it as well, "I'm…I'm very sorry about this entire situation Hokage-sama. I reacted very poorly to the murder, especially when I thought that the most powerful and trusted Shinobi Village decided to turn on the person who hired them. I don't understand this. Even I can see that there is no way that Hatake-san could have done this attack. Who could have done this attack?"

Kakashi was pondering the same question, "I can only think of two people and it is last two living Uchihas. The likelihood of Itachi doing something like this is rather low considering his affiliation with Akatsuki leaving only Sasuke left. Did you happen to have any photos of two identical attacks having canceled each other out?"

Raisu nodded, "I'm not sure that I understand where you are heading with this line of thought, but yes, that is another reason that I thought of you were thought of as a suspect."

"Then I would guess that Uchiha Sasuke would have been the one who lead this attack. I have no proof that it was him as I don't know how strong he has gotten in these last two years but he had a tendency to emulate the fighting styles that he observed rather than creating his own, and I fought by using my opponents techniques to cancel their own out in front of him a number of times. Add in the information that Sasuke has been reported working with a partner and I'm even more inclined to believe that he lead this attack. Unfortunately my saying that it was Sasuke who took part in this attack lays the blame with the Village Hidden in Sound as well. I am admittedly biased against the Sound and Orochimaru but this isn't the first time that he has done something like this."

Raisu's eyes widened for a moment, "Oh no. I just realized that I've overlooked something terribly important. Kokoro-san has been my only advisor who has been against the creation of the Village Hidden in Sound from the beginning. There is no way he would have willingly hired any Sound Nins. Considering what happened here today with my evidence against Konoha being shut down I believe that it would be pointless, not to mention hazardous, to try and confront Orochimaru about the murder."

Tsunade watched the reactions of the Sound Nins that were on the outside of Raisu's group to see how they reacted to Kakashi's claim. Surprise briefly crossed their features, but they had reacted to Sasuke being involved and not the claim that Orochimaru had done other activities such as this one. There was nothing to indicate that they would do anything now that the Raisu's claims were falling apart.

Tsunade decided that now would be a good time to play the mannered Hokage and dismiss Yutaka Raisu with goodwill rather than any enmity for what had occurred, "Yutaka-sama I understand what a shock today has been for you, especially with how all of your suspicions and accusations turned out to be false. The best that I can do is to offer you a place to spend the night before you make your way back to Rice Country."

Raisu looked torn for a moment as he looked back at his advisors before he slowly nodded his ascent to Tsunade, "Thank-you Hokage-sama. I am terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble with this matter along with the comments that I made during my outbursts of anger. I…no longer am carrying such a grudge against Konoha. Well, I'm trying not too."

Tsunade smiled for the first time since the meeting began, "That's just fine Yutaka-sama. I understand how stressful it can be to lose someone close to you as I've experienced it myself. I offer you my condolences for the loss of an advisor and only hope that you consider the opinions that he left with you before he died. That is the best way to honour his life: make your own decision on the advice he gave you."

The party from the Rice Country stood up as one and bowed to Tsunade before getting ready to leave the room. Tsunade motioned for Hinata to join the party from Rice and it took her a moment before she understood what Tsunade was trying to say to her.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed as she stood and rushed to open the door for Raisu, "Yutaka-sama, I can lead your party to the guest quarters in the tower if you would like to stay her for the night. If not I can show you a very nice Inn nearby that many other Lords and Ladies have stay at in the past."

Raisu gave a weak smile to Hinata, "If you could lead me to the Inn I would be grateful. Spending a quite night thinking about what is going on will do me good."

Once they had left the room Tsunade talked to the three left behind, "I guess all of you can leave. There is nothing else that you need to worry about for today. You're dismissed."

Shizune and Sakura left the room but Kakashi stayed behind for a minute, "I've noticed that Hinata has come a long way from being the shy little girl she was when she was with Kurenai. Sakura too has come a long way as an apprentice to you. I have to thank you Tsunade-sama for doing what I could never do for Sakura: helping her get over the loss of Sasuke enough to get on with her daily life."

Tsunade just wave for Kakashi to get out of the room, "Jeez, you're making me sound like I went out of my way to help them. I just saw potential in them and brought it out. I trained Hinata because I needed a watchdog for my office. Now get outta here."

Tsunade's smile left her face as Kakashi left the office, 'What the heck are you really up to Orochimaru? Are you still set on taking Konoha for yourself?'


	8. Severed Lifeline

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. I guess that is just another reason why I'm so poor besides being a student!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic. Since I've only gotten one review that made a choice on how I'll write my techniques I'll just go with what they wanted and keep the hybrid names (unless I get a bunch of reviews that say otherwise). Also the line break still isn't working so I made my own

**Chapter 8: **Severed Lifeline

**Sound Training Grounds # 17**

Sasuke knew that it was an extremely bad idea to try and block the axe kick that was coming down straight at his head. He had seen the craters that could be created by the attack and proof was littered all over the clearing. Destroyed trees, pulverized boulders, craters in the ground and even a snake skin left over from a snake summon that Sasuke had used were a testament to Mikomi's mastery at the incredibly destructive style of Taijutsu that Tsunade had created.

Sasuke spun to the left and gave small hop into the air as Mikomi put yet another four foot deep crater into the ground. Continuing his spin Sasuke slammed his right heel into the small of Mikomi's back sending her across the clearing. Landing gracefully on the shattered ground Sasuke set his stance too see the weighted down Mikomi already on her feet.

For the last several days since they had returned from Grass things had returned to as normal as things could be for the two of them. Sasuke had been training extensively with his brand new Kusanagi sucking up the Kenjutsu that Orochimaru had been teaching him with his Sharingan. So far the only blade that had stopped his Kusanagi besides Orochimaru's Kusanagi was Mikomi's kunai when she had pumped a large amount of her defensive chakra into it during a spar.

Mikomi on the other hand, had been left alone most of the time to train by herself in the familiar training grounds. The weights that she had been wearing had been bumped up to 100 lbs. while she had been acting as the Anbu Commander of Grass and now Sasuke had decided once again to double the weight. Now at 200lbs of weight Mikomi was very glad that she had taken the time to increase her chakra capacity even more in the Village Hidden in Grass by learning an earth technique. As things were it was taking constant chakra reinforcement to be able to move at full speed.

Chest heaving, Mikomi knew that she couldn't last much longer in this fight with her new weights. She charged again to try something new to gain her first hit on the elusive Uchiha since he had not bothered to try and block a single attack she threw ever since she had mastered Tsunade's strength in the Grass. Then it hit her: seal for a jutsu when his eyes weren't on her and she might be able to surprise him. Mikomi had been training with Sasuke for long enough to understand how the Sharingan worked, anticipate the enemy's movements along with allowing for superhuman insight into how the battle will flow along with how to perform a technique. Closing in Mikomi launched a rising kick with her left leg. As Sasuke went to slide under and throw her back she kicked out with her right leg. Having missed his chance to throw her back across the field Sasuke continued to duck and leapt up to bicycle kick Mikomi in the back as she flew overhead.

Mikomi was grinning as she saw Sasuke dodge both attacks and started sealing. When the kick she expected struck her back she wasn't surprised at all and just continued to roll with the attack. Finishing the fourteenth seal Mikomi slammed her hands into the ground hoping that she could launch the attack blindly behind her as easily as she could launch the attack to the front: "Doton: Hell Pit Jutsu!"

Having just turned around after he had finished kicking Mikomi away Sasuke could see the release of a technique as she slammed her hands into the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he leapt into the air to dodge the only Doton Jutsu that Mikomi knew. This was the first time that anyone in a very long time had managed to surprise him with an attack and his shock had almost proved fatal. The earth erupted into a massive field of razor sharp spikes coming directly from behind Mikomi and burst out of the earth to give Sasuke a few cuts on his legs along with one on his cheek. To his chagrin he realized that the earth almost immediately went soft again and began to shrink back into the ground. Glancing up he saw Mikomi flying at him once again and threw up his arms to protect himself while he tried to duplicate Mikomi's defensive technique as fast as he could.

It didn't help all that much. Mikomi's flying round house landed directly in the center of Sasuke's crossed arms with enough force to give him a concussion as his reinforced arms slammed into his own head. Sasuke went flipping across the clearing coming to a rest by the trunk of a tree that Mikomi had shattered earlier.

Not giving Sasuke a chance to recover Mikomi tried to follow up her first successful hits in a long time with another direct attack. Sasuke only smirked as he saw Mikomi charging again and pumped his chakra into the tangle of wires that he had dropped in front of him as he was rolling. The wires came to life and snaked around Mikomi trapping her limbs to her sides as Sasuke held up the ends of the wires in his hands, "The fight is over Mikomi. I'm very impressed that you were able to figure out a way land not one but two consecutive his on me in a row. The set up for the Hell Pit was brilliant using my reliance of the Sharingan against me to force me into the air. The follow up was excellent as well. However, you didn't bother paying enough attention to your surroundings afterwards which is how I was able to tangle you up in my web of wires. Had you tried to break free I only have to pump electrical chakra into the wires to incapacitate you."

"Aw, dammit!" Mikomi yelled as she broke out of the wires and flopped onto the ground, "I almost had you that time!"

"Hnn. Try harder next time."

"How the hell can I when I'm where 800 lbs. in weights when you aren't wearing a damn thing."

Sasuke actually gave chuckle at this as he took off his new grey shirt and tossed it off to the side. It left a sizable dent in the ground, "That shirt alone weights roughly 250 lbs. as do my new pants. I may not be wearing as much weight as you but don't think that I'm not hampering my own abilities as much as I am hampering your own. You have more physical strength than me; however, I am far beyond your level in terms of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. That's why I don't wear quite as much weight as you since your body is able to develop exponentially faster in terms of pure strength compared to mine. On the other hand I learn new techniques exponentially faster than anyone else. No one can compare to an Uchiha-"

"Yeah, I know Sasuke," Mikomi said as she got up and sat beside Sasuke, "No one can compare to an Uchiha except for another Uchiha. You've proved it time and time again to me. After all, I've never seen you ever get seriously injured in a real battle before."

"For having a real teacher for only a year you are making impressive progress," Sasuke said as he glanced at Mikomi, "You are finally worth my time to train."

As smile slowly graced the face of Mikomi as she felt the glow return to her chest. It didn't matter to her that she didn't know what to call the feeling that was passing through her body but it felt amazing. What was more amazing is that she felt patient to progress over time to exact her revenge. With Sasuke. Mikomi took Sasuke's hand in her own, finding that Sasuke no longer seemed to try and push her away. As if he was somehow content with their companionship of pain.

With a deep breath Mikomi decided it was time to push her luck and see what would happen. She slid over until she was sitting with her body touching Sasuke. When he flinched, Mikomi thought he was going to pull away.

But he didn't.

Sasuke flinched when he had felt Mikomi's body touch his own only to find that when she did touch him he felt…relaxed. And he felt warmer than he had felt in a long time. She never clung to him. Never thought that he was 'cool' even though she knew nothing about him. Never thought that he should stop pursuing his revenge. As odd as it felt, Sasuke found that Mikomi may have been the person most worthy of being at his side. She wasn't as strong as he was but she refused to slow him down. She always fought as hard as she could for herself, their partnership and success. She never ran away from her revenge but sought power just as much as he himself did. But most of all, she could truly say that she understood him. Their lives were remarkably similar: their loved families had been taken away from them before they reached the age of ten, lives left in ruin by the one who took their families away, and the desire to get revenge. Mikomi had never condemned him for desiring revenge against his brother. She was actually helping him achieve his goal of revenge in return for him giving her the power she so desperately wanted and need. She was the first to be worth his time to be around.

Then Mikomi laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I know you may not like this, but could you let me just rest here for a minute like this?" Mikomi whispered from his shoulder, "I don't know why, but I feel comforted when I'm resting here like this."

"Hnn," Sasuke said as he rested his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, "do what you want. You're the first person that I can remember who doesn't annoy me." Sasuke smirked slightly, thinking, 'Well, you don't annoy me anymore.'

It was an amazing sensation for Mikomi, the warmth of another's body, especially one that wasn't cooling as she killed them or else trying to kill her. She felt content for the first time that she could remember since coming to the Sound. She wasn't somebody's plaything. She was no longer a weak, scared little girl. She no longer felt that her revenge was out of her reach. She no longer cared that she was being used as a tool for murder.

She was no longer alone.

Kishi had become a good friend whenever she had gone down to her shop to pick up supplies or even just to talk on rare occasions. The cooks had been nice to her ever since she showed them that she started helping them take care of the Nins who thought it was fun to use them as play things. The Sound Nins themselves no longer could look down on her as if she was just a carpet to be trampled on.

Then there was the enigma: Uchiha Sasuke. From the beginning he hadn't hated her and neither had he shown her kindness. He had only told her the truth. He had trained her to become stronger from the time that they had first met, never allowing her to become less than she was capable of becoming. He had saved her life several times when she was still learning how to kill. But most of all he had understood and appreciated her desires for revenge and her own lust for power because he knew what she had felt. He had been put through the same hell that she had been put through.

Mikomi could slowly feel Sasuke becoming more and more important to her. He was slowly becoming her entire life beyond revenge, the corner stone to her sanity. She could think of no other person that she would be willing to lay down her life for other than him. She didn't know what to call the feeling that always arose within her when Sasuke allowed her to come this close to him but she never wanted them to go away. It just felt right to her.

The two of them sat there against the destroyed trunk of a tree for a long time. Neither of them bothered to move after they had felt rested enough to head inside Orochimaru's compound for food nor did they move when the sun started to set. They just sat together and enjoyed each others company.

Mikomi couldn't help but smile when she realized that the sunset was already fading and they hadn't moved, "Thanks for letting me rest her Sasuke." Then her stomach growled loudly followed closely behind by Sasuke's, "Umm, do you think we should head inside for something to eat?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he moved Mikomi's head off his shoulder. He stood up and headed towards Orochimaru's Compound with Mikomi following closely behind him.

Although Mikomi couldn't and would never see it, Sasuke had a small smile on his face and he himself didn't even know it.

When they were inside the corridor leading to the mess hall the scent of food wafted across their noses. Stomachs growling again, Mikomi shot forward and began to drag a startled Sasuke along. Bursting into the Mess Hall through the double doors Mikomi snatched two trays and leapt to the start of the serving line before two other Sound Nins could make it there. Heading down the serving line Mikomi rapidly grabbed a serving of everything that they were displaying for both her and Sasuke as he watched in bewilderment. Snatching the last of the food, Mikomi headed right for the nearest table, set Sasuke's tray down on the side closest to them and leapt over the table to the other side. Sitting down Mikomi snatched up her chopsticks and dug in.

"I thought you said that you needed to eat Sasuke," Mikomi said as she worked her way through tempura vegetables, "You sounded just as hungry as I am."

Sasuke just stared at Mikomi for another moment before picking up his chopsticks, "You know if anyone else had just done what you did they would be dead right now."

Mikomi just shrugged, "Sorry, but today happens to be dango day for me so I got a little excited. I still don't get tire of actually eating good food after those two and a half years of crap. I won't do it again Sasuke."

Shaking his head, Sasuke started to eat the food that Mikomi had picked up for him. Then he noticed a rather large looking Jounin get up and start heading directly for Mikomi. Dressed in the dark purple pants and light purple shirt with a velvet cord tied around his waist with only his black elbow pads seeming a little out of place, the guy had the look of an Elite Gennin. His arms and legs were as thick as a small tree and his body rippled with power topped with a scared face. Sasuke gave the guy a glare which could have frozen a lake but the guy totally ignored him. The Gennin's attention was completely fixed on Mikomi.

The unknown Gennin paused when Mikomi stood up and headed for the Kitchen door as it opened and talked to the cooks for a while. He didn't move again until after she had sat down once again with her eyes locked on the plate of dango that she had received. Quickly finishing off the last of her food, Mikomi turned her attention to the dango when the Jounin spoke, "Hey! Bitch! Remember me?"

Turning around with a stick of dango in her mouth, Mikomi looked closely at the Gennin standing in front of her for a moment, "Nope, not at all. Should I know you?"

The Jounin twitched slightly as if he was trying to repress his anger and he ground his teeth, "You should you little shit. You were the smart ass who decide that they were gonna break my arms because they didn't like the way I was teaching the cooks a lesson in respect." Recognition passed over Mikomi's face and her expression darkened as he went on, "I think that it's about time that I pay you back for your shitty little stunt. I'll show you why I was placed in with the elite Gennin. You and me Bitch. I want a one on one duel with no rules. I'll pick the time, you pick the place."

'Revenge for me humiliating him huh,' Mikomi thought as she looked at the guy. Shrugging she accepted, "Alright, whatever. We'll fight at Training Ground # 17 whenever you want. Bring as many people for your revenge as you want. Just don't forget who's been training me though." Mikomi jerked her head at the once again impassive Sasuke. "You mind telling me your name before we fight at least?"

The Gennin burst out laughing, "Hahahaha! This is gonna be good! Taking down someone trained by Sasuke-sama will definitely increase my prestige amongst the other Gennin around here. We'll fight three days from now at five thirty pm. Then you'll see why I'm considered part of the elite."

With a cocky swagger, the Jounin started to walk away before he looked back over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, my name is Tegatai Kinniku."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Mikomi's Chambers – Two Days Later**

"Why the hell did you allow that guy to fight you?"

Sasuke was sitting on Mikomi's bed watching her go through push-up after push-up with her weights placed on her back. She had been training harder and harsher than he had ever pushed her besides the two week training session from hell he'd given her a few months back and she showed no signs of needing to slow down. Push-ups, sit-ups, running, punches, kicks, jutsu, sparring: Mikomi was practicing it all.

"Because I know how he wants revenge. It's on a far smaller scale than our own but I'm not going to deny him the chance that he wants. Besides, I've been training with you Sasuke. I don't think that there are too many people here anymore who are stronger than I am. I know that you've given me strength beyond everything I ever dreamed of achieving while I lived and hated in Sadisuto's cell."

"Hnn," Sasuke said as he flipped to the ground and started doing push-ups of his own, "You're too kind sometimes you know that? It's a useless emotion to have if you want to get revenge. You have to be willing to give up your entire life for revenge."

"That is one point where I differ from you when I think about revenge," Mikomi said as she continued her up and down rhythm, "I refuse to die for revenge. I _WILL_ live after I've killed Orochimaru. I have a life and I refuse to lose it to that fucker."

The room went quiet for a little bit with only the steady breathing of the two inhabitants interrupting the peace. Both were lost in thought, thinking about what the other said. They both wanted revenge so badly and yet their views differed greatly. Sasuke was willing to die for revenge while Mikomi refused to. Even while their sweat was dripping to the floor they were too lost in their thoughts to bother stopping.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Hopping back to her feet Mikomi pulled the door open to come face to face with Kabuto. He pushed his glasses up onto his face as he smiled, "You two are wanted by Orochimaru right away. Come with me now."

Kabuto started to walk quickly away from Mikomi's room in the direction of the main conference hall. Mikomi shrugged and followed along, strapping on her weights as she went. Sasuke frowned. He knew that being called to the main conference room meant there were problems and that he probably was going to be called upon to deal with them.

Kabuto burst through the doors with Sasuke and Mikomi in tow and came upon a scene that Sasuke had never seen before. There were maps all over the walls detailing the five major shinobi nations along with the five head tactical advisors in conference with Orochimaru. With them were the three attaches from the Rock. They were huddled over the large central table that had a map of Konoha spread across it along with figures representing troop movements. At the loud intrusion they all looked up.

Orochimaru's face was flushed with what appeared to be anger as he barked orders to Kabuto, "Move it Kabuto! Get two proper packs set up right the hell now! We have no time at all to waste, especially if the four other nations ally with each other! Sasuke, Mikomi, over here right the fuck now!"

Mikomi started to pale at the fury that was in Orochimaru's voice. She had never seen him this angry before and the killing intent that was rolling off of him frightened her like nothing else she had ever seen. She stepped quietly behind Sasuke until Orochimaru slammed his hand down on the table. Giving a squeak of fright Mikomi ran right in front of Orochimaru and knelt down. Sasuke joined her also having realized that Orochimaru was in no mood for their usual defiance.

"You two may have done too good of a job on the Grass annexation," Orochimaru growled, "As it seems to have completely spooked the other major shinobi nations. Also they found out about our involvement somehow and I suspect that Konoha was the Village responsible for that falling out."

One of the Rock Nins cut Orochimaru off, "You mean that you only used TWO of your Nins to enact that unbelievable takeover of Grass? That's just bloody insane! How the fuck did you pull off something that all of our forces combined couldn't do?"

Orochimaru's glare literally caused the Rock Nin's heart to stop beating for a moment he was so scared, "Because they are the best Nins that I have. I also don't allow useless incompetents like you around who ask stupid questions. Shut the hell up now or else Rock is going to have to send a replacement." The Rock Nin sat down shaking violently and wisely shutting up as Orochimaru continued, "It seems that Tsunade and Gaara, the new Kazekage, are trying to set up some form of temporary alliance between Mizu, Kumo, Suna and Konoha. THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! The Sound isn't strong enough to be able to survive a full scale invasion from four of the five great powers. So we have to disrupt relations enough for the alliance to be thrown out the window. Konoha and Suna are too close allies with each other for us to do anything, plus they are incredibly suspicious of us. That leaves Kumo and Mizu to play with. I need them to be at each others throats! Sasuke, Mikomi, the two of you are going to go to both of the nations and attack any and all of their Nin cells under the banner of the other nation. This means lots of water, wind and lightning attacks. Do not use Katon Jutsu under any circumstances and don't use any Doton Jutsu unless absolutely necessary. I don't care how important you both are to the Sound but if you fail, you're both dead."

Sasuke and Mikomi nodded knowing that Orochimaru was dead serious. This was a mission that was even more important than the annexation of Grass if their plans were to continue to move forward at a steady rate. Standing up, they accepted their packs as Kabuto entered the room. Sasuke attached his Kusanagi Sword along his back with the pack over top of it for easier concealment and drawing. Mikomi just pulled on the backpack and waited.

"How long will you want the two of us to be carrying out these attacks Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"You will carry out the attacks until I damn well say you can come back!" Orochimaru tried to fight back his temper to think more clearly as he chose his next words carefully, "Unless I send you any word telling you of your success you are not to return until two months have passed and at least twenty attacks have been made. Forty-five would be optimal."

"So essentially you just want the two of us to go to Mizu and Kumo and raise a little hell?" Mikomi asked with a feral grin, "'Cause I'm getting pretty good at doing that."

Orochimaru nodded, "Exactly. Now get the hell out of here. I've got a Village I have to figure out how to conquer."

With that over, Mikomi and Sasuke left the room followed by Kabuto. As they were starting to leave the complex Mikomi asked Kabuto a favour, "Hey, Kabuto. You mind giving an Elite Gennin a message for me?" Kabuto shook his head so Mikomi carried on, "Then please give the Gennin Tegatai Kinniku the message that I'll fight him when I get back."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Lightning Country Border – 5 Days Later**

Mikomi and Sasuke were holed in a cave for the night in the smaller foothills and cliff faces that were the along the border into Lightning Country. Their packs were laid out on the ground and they were taking stock the supplies that Kabuto had stocked for them and found that they were geared more towards what Kabuto would have brought for himself than for either of them. Essentially there were lots medical supplies but the stock of kunai and explosive notes was lacking.

Sasuke slapped his hand over his face, "Shit. This isn't anywhere near the load out that I would have packed. The medical supplies are hardly needed and that idiot skimped on the weapons. Huh, the only thing he did pack a sufficient amount of was blood pills and soldier pills."

Mikomi was similarly vexed, "What the hell was Kabuto thinking? I've got a fucking suture kit in my bag. I've only been taught the basics of how to use one and that was three years ago."

Sasuke leaned back against the rock wall and thought for a moment, "Guess we'll just have to stock up using whatever the Nins we have to kill are carrying." Sasuke paused for a moment when he noticed an oddly large scroll poking out of his bag and took it out for a closer look and smirked, "Seems that Kabuto did pack us one useful item. It's one of his body carrying scrolls. Faking a guerilla war between Kumo and Mizu will be even easier now if we leave the odd body of an enemy Nin behind."

Mikomi nodded as she started to shove the contents of her pack back inside leaving the soldier pills and blood pills near the top. Finishing, she put her back to the wall opposite Sasuke, "I've got a problem Sasuke. I don't know any jutsus that would seem logical to come from the Village Hidden in Mist. You tried yourself to teach me a few Suiton Jutsu but I lacked the ability to stabilize my control over water enough to do so. Not only that but if we are trying to make Kumo and Mizu war with each other I can't be using the Hokage's strength as that technique is a signature of Konoha. What the hell am I supposed to do? Yeah, yeah, I know I can use the Iron Fist style of Taijutsu that you taught me from the beginning but what about Jutsu? I only have a limited number of power techniques and most of them are along the lines of what is taught in the Village Hidden in Clouds. What should I do when fighting Kumo Nin to leave evidence that I'm a Mizu Nin?"

"I did have time to prepare for this eventuality," Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a few sheets of paper from his hip pack, "I snagged these from Orochimaru's supplies. These papers will tell me what sort of elemental alignment you have if you just pump some chakra into them. You should be able to pick up another jutsu from that element quickly."

"But what if I'm aligned with fire or lightning? Doesn't Mizu almost completely specialize in water techniques?"

Sasuke's smirk didn't leave his face, "Not surprising that you don't know much about the other villages I guess. Mizu actually has quite a number of lightning and wind specialists as well, although they number far fewer than Kumo. If your specialty is fire or earth then things become a problem but all you need are a few more techniques to give you more options. Anyway just watch me. One will crumple up meaning lightning affiliation while the other will burn."

Picking up a sheet of paper in each hand Sasuke started concentrating chakra into each of them. Mikomi gasped when the paper on the left immediately crumpled up while the one burst into flames.

"Whoa. You have two specializations? Cool. No wonder you taught me mainly fire and lightning techniques since those are your specialty. Alright, time to find out what mine is."

Mikomi snatched a paper out of Sasuke's lap before he could object and started to concentrate chakra into it. Her eyes lit up when she saw the paper start to crumple up at first. Then the paper split in half as well. Mikomi gave Sasuke a nervous look, "Um, did I do something wrong? Why'd the paper split in half like that?"

Sasuke took the paper out of Mikomi's hands and eyed it for a moment, "I guess you have two specialties as well. The split means that you are connected to wind and the crinkling means lightning. I'll teach you a modification to your Banshee Jutsu while we search for a Kumo team to ambush. Let's get some rest. You'll need it if you're gonna learn a jutsu on the move."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night was starting to fall again when Sasuke and Mikomi discovered that luck was on their side. They had taken placed a quick Henge on their headbands to pretend that they were Kumo Nins when they spotted a Gennin team leaving the village they were approaching to rest for the night.

Mikomi was exuberant that she had been able to pick up the 'Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu' in a single day – even though it was just a modification on the Banshee scream in the first place – that she had decided to race ahead as the village came into view. She ran right into the Jounin leader for the Gennin team.

"What the he–" the Kumo Jounin exclaimed as Mikomi literally ran him over.

Mikomi looked on in shock as the three Kumo Gennin immediately got into fighting position. She looked down to see what she was sitting on that was so soft only to get a kunai placed by her throat. Shock spread across Mikomi's features for a moment before she realized what she was doing.

She knew that she had a job to do so she tried to get away from the Jounin, "Uh, hehe, sorry. I'm from Kumo too. See?" She pointed to her headband as Sasuke came around the corner to the unusual scene before him, "I kinda got excited when I saw the village and ran ahead of my Sensei. Sorry about running into you."

The kunai never left her throat as the Jounin Spoke, "Yeah right. And I'm the frikin' Raikage bitch. That's a pretty shitty Henge you got over your headband so I'm not buying that you're from Kumo in the slightest. Besides, being apprenticed is a pretty major thing so I'd know the two of you to begin with. Drop the Henge and show us who you really are."

"Dammit Mikomi," Sasuke sighed while making a hand sign to Mikomi, "You really can get into trouble sometimes. Just do it." Mikomi nodded when she saw his signal to attack.

"That's right, don't try anything funny or I'll slit your throat. Drop the Henge right the hell now!"

There was a cracking sound as Mikomi used Tsunade's strength to crush the Jounin's ribs before he could react. She threw herself backwards as the Jounin tried to slit her throat but her defense held and kept the kunai from cutting her. She rolled to her feet as the Kumo Gennin attacked in a shower of kunai before she could leap away.

A black and grey blur flashed in front of Mikomi as a clang rang out. Sasuke stood in front of her with his Kusanagi blade drawn and all of the kunai knocked away. "Well Mikomi that was one way to find our target for tonight," Sasuke said sarcastically over his shoulder, "Get off your ass and fight."

Sasuke dropped his backpack and unleashed his chakra and watched as the Kumo Gennin's eyes widened in fear. This was the first time they had ever seen enemies of this caliber and they had just badly injured their Jounin-sensei. The Kumo Jounin was struggling to breathe as he got to his feet and faced off against Sasuke. His voice was a rasp, "You guys have got to get the hell out of here! You're no match for people like them and I'm not gonna be able to hold 'em off. Head for the village right now!"

As the Gennin turned to flee Mikomi dropped her pack as well and sped around to cut them off. The Kumo Jounin went to attack her when Sasuke appeared in front of him, Sharingan flashing. The Jounin started sealing as fast as he could while Sasuke copied him. "RAITON: LIGHTNING TORNADO JUTSU!"

Both the Kumo Jounin and Sasuke were encased in identical swirling tornados of electrical energy which focused their energies on each other. The two tornados came together in an explosion of energy which knocked the Kumo Gennin of balance enough for Mikomi to slip ahead. The Jounin was on his knees breathing heavily in the middle of the dust kicked up when Sasuke burst through. Without a second thought Sasuke severed the Jounin's head from his body with his Kusanagi. Wiping his blade on the grass Sasuke quickly stripped the vest off the Jounin before too much blood soaked into it along with his Hitae-ate. That done, Sasuke picked up their packs and started to make his way in Mikomi's direction.

The Kumo Gennin got to their feet only to see the strange red-eyed, purple-haired girl slide in front of them and cut them off. A brash young guy who liked to act as their leader stepped forward, "G-get the hell o-outta o-our way! W-we'll kill ya d-dead if ya d-don't!"

Mikomi snatched three shuriken out of her hip pack and throwing them at the startled Gennins in response. The guy in the middle blocked a shuriken with a kunai as did the girl on the left. The guy on the right ducked and made a few quick seals as Mikomi charged them, "Raiton: Electric Shock Jutsu!"

The sparks that flew from the Gennin's hand were completely absorbed by Mikomi's shirt and shorts and she just kept coming. Getting in close Mikomi unleashed her own version of the Konoha Whirlwind knocking the Gennin backwards. The guy who had launched the jutsu took the full brunt of the attack and screamed in pain as his left knee was shattered by the kick. Mikomi didn't waste any time in hammering a kunai home in his throat.

"MAKI!"

Rage contorting her face the female Gennin charged Mikomi after making four bunshins, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" All five of the bunshins leapt at Mikomi from a different side and swung their kunai into the chest or back of the unmoving Mikomi. The girl's looked shocked when the blade didn't even cut through Mikomi's clothing.

Feeling a real blade strike her back Mikomi spun and backhanded the girl away. Then she heard the hissing of an exploding tag. Ripping it off her body Mikomi threw it away and dived for the bushes and began sealing.

The female Gennin fell to the ground again as the note exploded. She got up and saw no sign of the Nin who had killed her brother. She began to laugh hysterically as her teammate joined up with her, "YEAH YOU BITCH! FUCKED YOU UP REAL GOOD DIDN'T–"

"Raiton: Chain Lightning Jutsu!" A bolt of lightning slammed into the hysterical girl killing her instantly and it jumped to the last Kumo Gennin and caused his body to seize up. Mikomi slowly walked out of the bushes just as the Kumo Gennin regained control over his body. He was shaking slightly as Mikomi approached him, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because Sasuke asked me to," Mikomi said as she started to swing her kunai down at the Gennin's skull. The Gennin caught her kunai by letting it slam through his hand and leapt up to head-butt Mikomi. The Gennin was able to force Mikomi backwards as he pulled the kunai out and started to seal. Twisting around Mikomi tried to kick the Gennin in the head but ended up only clipped him as he ducked.

Skidding backwards a few feet away from Mikomi the Gennin attacked, "Futon: Wind Blade Jutsu!"

Mikomi just slid under the deadly blade of wind as it rocketed out from the Gennin. Mikomi grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze as she picked him up off the ground. The Gennin grabbed Mikomi's arms and tried to pull them off of him. The Gennin's eyes were wide with fright as he looked into the last eyes he'd ever see.

"Sorry," Mikomi whispered to the Gennin as she crushed his neck between her hands, ending his life quickly.

Letting the body drop to the ground Mikomi quickly retrieved the Kumo Gennin's headband for herself. She had started stripping the weapons off of the Gennins' bodies as Sasuke walked around the bend in the road. Without saying a word Sasuke joined her in gathering up the weapons left by the Kumo team. Sasuke pulled out his body storing scroll and sealed the bodies of the dead Kumo Nins inside. Then they headed for the village for a night of rest with their next destination in mind: The Village Hidden in Mist.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A Cabin on a Ferry Bound for the Village Hidden in Mist – 3 Days Later**

"What's next on the Agenda Sasuke?" Mikomi asked as she sat on the bed opposite of Sasuke in their little cabin.

"We begin to make a few guerilla strikes to Mist Teams and we acquire a set of headbands, a Jounin vest, and a couple of bodies for good measure. We have the four bodies we picked up from taking down that Gennin team in Kumo to leave behind during a few attacks as well to leave evidence that Kumo attacked them. We move fast and strike hard. If we can manage it, two attacks a day will be our quota. Remember that you can only use your Futon and Raiton Jutsu and nothing else. You were pushing your luck by using Tsunade's strength during the Kumo encounter so I'm not going to let you even have the option of using it as a last resort. It's the Iron Fist or nothing Mikomi."

"Sorry about that Sasuke," Mikomi said as she stared down at the floor, "I just got a little scared when that Jounin had me at the point of his kunai. I just, well, used it instinctively. I promise that I'll avoid using it while we're on this mission Sasuke."

"Hnn," Sasuke nodded as he pulled a map out of his pack to study it, "Just don't forget. Now, we're going to be landing at Uruoi Village on the coast of the island that the Village Hidden in Mist resides. That is where the highest concentration of Mizu Nin will be found. We can't be seen wearing a headband at any time other than while we are attacking a Mist team otherwise we could get ambushed ourselves for being in their territory. Speed is absolutely key here. We'll make our job a whole lot easier if we can take out one or two Nins off the start before they even realize that we are there. In any case how are you making out with your wind manifestation practice Mikomi? How much of the page have you been able to cut with your chakra so far?"

"Not all that far," Mikomi said as she grabbed her practice paper off the bed and held it up for Sasuke's inspection, "It's a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. I've only just started to be able to get any sort of cut at all in this blasted thing. I know wind isn't your specialty but do you have any idea of how I can do this?"

Sasuke just shrugged, "Not a clue besides what I read about how to train the different manifestations. I've been training my lightning manifestation to improve my ability to control the Raikiri and increase its power output and there is no correlation between the two abilities. Perhaps it's better if I teach you what I know about lightning manifestation. To start with you clearly have a natural knack for it as well. You were able to pick up the Raiton techniques I taught you without needing too much of an explanation of how to form the electrical charge necessary in the first place which is an achievement in its own right. To start with I want you to use the chakra inside your body to make the charge necessary to perform all Raiton techniques. Simple practice is the ability to be able to hold that charge for at least ten minutes. That is the first stage needed for manifestation." Sasuke sat back and turned on his Sharingan to watch Mikomi's attempt.

Concentrating for a moment, Mikomi quickly created the electrical charge within her body necessary for her to launch her most powerful Raiton Jutsu. It was surprisingly easy for Mikomi to develop and hold the necessary charge. All the manipulation revolved around using and holding chakra inside her body and she had never had any trouble with that exercise. Ten minutes passed and Mikomi was still holding the electrical charge in place without too much trouble. Twenty minutes passed and Mikomi began to have trouble keeping the charge inside of her and the static charges being released started to stand her hair on end. She now needed to slowly regenerate the electrical charge with her chakra to keep it level.

When thirty minutes of concentration rolled around disaster struck for Mikomi. The ship they were on hit a particularly large swell in the middle of the water, causing Mikomi to be jolted out of her bed and crash to the floor. This completely threw off her concentration. The large electrical charge that she had been storing began to course out from every part of her body in visible static bolts. Mikomi tried in vain to regain control over the electrical charge being emitted from her body by bringing it back up to its original levels by converting more chakra into electricity. All this succeeded in doing is causing the electricity coursing out around her body to grow larger and even more out of control. By now Sasuke was now sitting on the edge of his bed watching with great interest. When the charges that she was emitting finally started to scorch the wood floor and burn her at the same time she stopped trying to rebalance and contain the electrical charge and let it run its course. Tears were running down Mikomi's face as she sat up but never once did she make a sound.

Sasuke's Sharingan had observed everything that had just happened and it fascinated him. He had never seen anyone emit electrical energy from their entire body before. But what had caught his attention was the nature of the electricity itself: it acted in a very similar way as the Raikiri. A sadistic grin passed over Sasuke's face for a second before he regained his composure, 'That accident Mikomi had just now…opened my eyes to an interesting possibility. What if I was able to transform my Raikiri from a single, localized thrust, to an attack that encompasses my entire body? Project it along the length of my Kusanagi blade?'

Sasuke smirked, "That little…display of yours was rather interesting. It gave me a few ideas that I can use to manipulate a few of my techniques. I guess I should thank you for that. As for your task: you did an excellent job of containing and keeping your electrical charge level. You already appear to have mastered this stage although it's not surprising since you are able to perform several high powered Raiton Jutsu that require quite a charge to be used. The second stage of manifestation really shouldn't be done out on a boat. The second stage is being able to use and control the natural electrical balances and charges and use them at your beck and call. Essentially you will be able to call down lightning strikes from the sky or else use your Raiton skills with only half of the necessary chakra."

Nodding, Mikomi started get back to her feet only to fall back onto the ground. Sasuke didn't even take note of the situation until Mikomi started to go very pale and her breathing began to slow. Alarmed, Sasuke rushed to Mikomi and felt her pulse. It was very faint and Sasuke could have sworn that he felt it almost fluttering. Making a few hand seals Sasuke began to do a body analysis jutsu that he had picked to try and find out what was wrong with Mikomi. He quickly passed his hands over Mikomi's chest and frowned when he discovered that his suspicion was correct.

Mikomi's heart was fibrillating.

Sasuke began to create an electrical charge in his hands as he gave mouth to mouth in an attempt to keep Mikomi breathing. Pulling away from Mikomi Sasuke pumped the charge directly into her heart to try and stabilize it. Mikomi jerked up and off the ground but didn't respond to the first shock. Sasuke tried again with a little bit more force this time. And again. And again. And again. Sasuke was starting to get frantic now. He could not figure out how to get Mikomi stabilized again. He quickly scanned her heart again only to find that it was starting to fade and slow down even more. He started to concentrate even harder on the jutsu to try and figure out what he could possibly do when he picked up an odd pattern of electrical currents passing through her heart. Sasuke quickly scanned his own heart to see if there was any difference. His eyes lit up with hope when he realized that it was the electrical patter of her heart that was out of whack. He quickly memorized what the pattern and flow of the current and went back to treating Mikomi.

This time Sasuke kept one hand activating the Analysis Jutsu while his other hand tried to realign the electrical current that was flowing through her heart. Sasuke was thanking what ever God was out there for giving him a knack for Raiton Jutsu as the electricity manipulation was defiantly coming in handy here. Relief started to flood through Sasuke as he felt the strength returning to Mikomi's heart when he felt the connection that he had with the electrical currents start to fade and the fibrillation start again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sasuke cursed, "How the hell am I supposed to get a better connection to her heart? I just keep repairing it to this point and then the condition deteriorates again. Her healing chakra is preventing any damage and deterioration to the heart itself from occurring but nothing else!"

Realizing that it was just a desperate scheme, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slashed open the back of his right palm. He pulled Mikomi's shirt off and then stabbed Mikomi in the surface skin just above her heart. He let his own blood seep into the wound when Mikomi reacted. She jerked upwards slightly and opened her eyes. Chakra shot up Sasuke's arm for a moment before localizing around the area he was letting his blood seep into her body. When Mikomi's eyes seemed invert in colour for a moment he was worried but she then fell back to the bed unconscious once again. Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head to clear what he had just seen from his mind.

It took a few moments but then he could feel it. Sasuke could feel the alignment of the electrical currents once again. Working as fast as he could Sasuke realigned the electrical currents of Mikomi's heart until it began to beat regularly again. Sasuke picked Mikomi up and set her down on her bed before collapsing beside her.

He felt completely emotionally drained. Sasuke was surprised that he could even feel emotionally drained at all anymore. But it comforted him for some reason. The fact that he could feel something for another person again besides hate, contempt or rivalry just felt so right. Peaceful you could say. For the first time since he had left Konoha, left the company of his only true friend, Sasuke found that he actually cared about another person. Wanted them to be around. Wanted to get to know them better. But most of all, Sasuke didn't feel the need to push her aside to pursue his revenge.

Sitting up, Sasuke sat up against the wall and just watched Mikomi sleep for a while. 'I didn't even know I knew how to feel anything anymore. Yet this…this slave to Orochimaru has somehow buried herself in me. In my…heart. The oddest part is that I don't want to get rid of you like I did to with those pathetic weaklings in Konoha. You understand revenge. You understand my pain. You seek a revenge of your own. Most of all, you aren't trying to stop me from getting my revenge. Instead you want to help me and are becoming strong enough to do so. I just hope that I can remain around you for a while longer…Mikomi-chan.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Eastern Edge of Fire Country – 8 Weeks Later**

The two months that Mikomi and Sasuke spent making raids in both Kumo and Mizu were rather hectic ones. Almost every day spent in Kumo or Mizu found them attacking sometimes as many as three teams in one day. Not a single team could stop the two of them, not even the four man Anbu squads that they encountered during their third week of attacks on Mizu. Sasuke was as untouchable as always, using the Sharingan to carve a path through anyone in his way when the goal was simply to kill the team off. Mikomi was starting to actually be able to give a few Jounins a run for their money without using Tsunade's strength due to the sheer amount of damage she could just shrug off.

But what had caused the teams they faced to begin to fear the two of them so much was the way that neither of them gave their enemies a chance to attack their partner. It was flawless teamwork.

For over six weeks the attacks that Sasuke and Mikomi were making on the two nations seemed to have no affect whatsoever in their relations. But luck was on their side. Having taking to wearing their headbands of Kumo and Mizu openly in the opposite nations the two of them were ambushed by a Mizu Chuunin team that was hell bent on kill off the Kumo teams that had been making the raids in the area. Sasuke had managed to evade the ambush unharmed while Mikomi had taken the brunt of the damage. Two exploding notes attached to kunai had gone off very close to her and had left her with some minor burns and a case of shell shock. Sasuke had slid in front of Mikomi to protect when something rather unexpected happened. An actual Kumo team attacked.

The two teams had set out to take the other one down and ended up leaving two members of the Kumo team alive thanks to Sasuke taking out three of the Mizu Chuunin with a single blade of wind when they tried to form a team attack. Sasuke had finished the two Kumo Chuunins off by drowning both of the in a water prison formed out of the water that was left by the Mizu team's attacks.

After that, Mizu and Kumo had started to pull their support out of the suggested four way alliance to counter the 'treachery' of the other nation. Trade negotiations were strained as both Villages started to put tariffs on the goods that came in from the other nation. Merchants were sometimes even refused entrance to Mizu or Kumo just for coming from the other city. The Raikage and Mizukage met to ask the other to call off the attacks, but both denied ever having ordered such an event.

Neither believed the other considering that there had been attacks for close to two months now. Any Nin from Kumo or Mizu that was found in the opposing nation without having clearly announcing their presence or intentions was to be captured on sight – killed if they decided to resist.

The ambush campaign that Orochimaru had ordered Mikomi and Sasuke to begin had borne fruit. Dissention had been spread between two of the Major Shinobi Nations leaving the two countries tense and poised for war.

Their mission was complete. Mikomi and Sasuke had now spent just over two months causing havoc in Mizu and Kumo and now were allowed to return home.

"You're still getting stronger Mikomi," Sasuke said as they sped through the trees on the outer edges of Fire Country, "and stronger at a fast enough rate that your revenge could easily become reality. Even without using Tsunade's strength you were able to do your job very well. I'm…glad that I was partnered with you Mikomi."

A smile slowly spread itself across Mikomi's face lighting it up like the sun rising, "Thank you for saying that Sasuke. I'm very glad that I was partnered with you. I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Taught me. I, well…I guess you could say that I really like being with you Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Mikomi a bit of a look before he continued on through the trees silently. 'I would have to agree with you Mikomi. I like being with you as well although I could never allow myself that weakness until I've killed my brother.'

The sun was just passing its zenith when Sasuke came to a halt. He could have sworn he had felt something strange, something wrong relatively close by. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up and he began to swivel his head left and right trying to find the source of his unease.

"Sasuke what's wr–"

Clamping a hand over Mikomi's mouth Sasuke concentrated as hard as he could. Then the both of them felt it. A massive spike of chakra was coming from southwest of their location. A cold chill ran down Mikomi's spine. It was the largest chakra she had ever sensed before, even larger than Orochimaru's. Whoever or whatever was giving it off felt like a monster. Sasuke only sat still for a moment before a look of cold hard hatred spread across his face. He knew there was only one person alive who had a chakra that felt like this one.

Itachi.

Mikomi felt a chakra pulse come from Sasuke and looked at him to see a spot she had never seen before glowing on his neck. Then she saw his face. Sasuke's face was split between a feral grin and a look of hatred so intense she had only felt it before on herself when she looked at Orochimaru. Sasuke began to chuckle slightly, a sound that felt out of place coming from Sasuke. Mikomi blinked when he suddenly bit his thumb and splashed the blood across the back of her shock collar and started sealing.

"Wha-what the?" Mikomi gasped as she watched Sasuke fly over close to a hundred hand seals. He used more than one that she had never seen before as well when she felt a burst of chakra come from her collar. A vicious jolt of energy passed through her body, worse than any other time she had been shocked before. 'Why? Why is he trying to…'

All thought processes stopped in Mikomi's head as she felt the collar break away from her neck and fall to the ground. In shock, Mikomi felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground staring at the broken collar.

"Get up," Sasuke growled, "As promised I'm setting you free. Today is the day that you will help me get my revenge. That chakra spike you just felt could have come from only one person and that's my brother, Uchiha Itachi, the fucker I have devoted my life to killing. Come on."

Mikomi paled slightly, "Are you serious? I don't think I'm a match for Orochimaru yet let alone him! What make's you think I could be of any help?"

Sasuke smirked, "Maybe it's because you chakra capacity is enormous. What you don't realize is that because you have been training at an intensity far beyond what a normal human could handle you're chakra capacity is now almost three quarters the size of Orochimaru. Add the fact that you've got an excellent handle on the second stage of lightning manipulation and a new Raiton Jutsu and I know you'll be of use. Let's move it."

Mikomi got to her feet and started to follow Sasuke as he sprinted through the trees. She could feel the chakra that was leaking off of Sasuke as she reveled in her newfound freedom. Sasuke's chakra was becoming mixed with the same evil and malevolence as Orochimaru's chakra held. The only difference it held was that Sasuke's chakra was only focused on one goal: Itachi's death.

After running for close to five minutes they burst into a shaded clearing to see a lone figure dressed in a black robe decorated with red clouds standing amidst the bodies of a Konoha Anbu team. It appeared that they had decided to attack the Missing Nin from Konoha and failed miserably.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, causing Itachi to shift his line of sight over towards the two of them, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'VE HATED YOU, DETESTED YOU! I'VE CLUNG TO LIFE AND SURVIVED!" Sasuke's voice dropped down to almost a whisper, "And now…now you won't get away from me alive."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said in a monotone, "Do you really think that you can measure up to me? You seem to need to have a partner to attack me. Is your own strength really so weak that you bring others with you just to die? You're still weak and the weak cannot stand before the strong."

Sasuke unleashed the full power of the first level of the Heaven Seal and charged right at Itachi with his Sharingan activated. Itachi looked unfazed at this display of newfound power and met Sasuke's attacks head on with his own Sharingan blazing. Mikomi watched in awe for a moment at the speed the two of them were fighting at. Her eyes were barely able to keep up with their movements and she wasn't sure if she would even be able to be much help but she would be damned if she didn't at least fight. Mikomi began to fly through the most hand seals she had ever needed for any of her attacks. She made sure that Itachi's focus was on Sasuke so that he couldn't copy and steal her technique.

"Raiton: Endless Current Jutsu!" Mikomi began to concentrate on combining the current she could produce with the ambient electrical charges in nature as her arms began to light up and spark with electricity. It began in temperamental flashing and then became what appeared to be a lightning bolt constantly striking her arms. The electrical energy flared around her arms as she finally began to release her assault.

Both Sasuke and Itachi could sense Mikomi powering up a jutsu of some kind and all Itachi knew was that it wasn't one that he was familiar with. Sasuke on the other hand knew exactly what the chakra spike meant because he created and taught the technique to Mikomi himself. Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi blade and forced Itachi to block it, forcing him backwards. Sasuke began to seal as Itachi smirked and sealed faster than Sasuke to catch up and launch the attack at the same time, "KATON: FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"

Two massive dragons made of pure fire tore across the clearing and slammed into each other creating a massive heat wave that scorched the grass and trees before canceling each other out. Just as Itachi finished exhaling the fire dragon he realized that there was a tearing noise in the clearing that wasn't coming from the fire dragons. By the time Itachi bothered to turn towards the noise Mikomi's lightning strike was upon him. He took the blast in the chest and was picked up and thrown across the clearing. Landing on his feet he focused on Mikomi for a second to see the channels created by the constantly moving and shifting lightning coursing off of the arms of the girl he had thought of as just a useless tagalong. He turned away from the lightning and leapt into the trees on the edge of the clearing, 'Hmm, that girl is more of a threat than I originally thought if she can control lightning that well. Sasuke too is more powerful than I thought he would have been by this stage even being trained by Orochimaru. It's time I stopped fooling around and took them out.'

Itachi snapped his right hand out of his sleeve holding four kunai when Sasuke realized what was happening with his Sharingan and reacted with a jutsu of his own, "Doton: Earth Dome Jutsu!" He wasn't a second too late as four earth dragon heads popped up out of the ground and began pummeling earth at Sasuke. Itachi hurled the four kunai at Mikomi in a staggered line. Lightning leapt up from her arms as Mikomi swung her arms in Itachi's direction and knocked the kunai away with electricity and launched four lightning bolts at Itachi at the same time.

Itachi burst apart into a flock of ravens as the lightning bolts struck and appeared dropping down from the sky directly from above Mikomi and launched an electrical attack of his own, "Raiton: Lightning Wave Jutsu!" A massive arc of electrical energy shot down at Mikomi's head only to have a wave of electricity get sent right back in return by Mikomi. Itachi landed on the ground and immediately preformed two jutsus at the same time as the earth dragons around Sasuke started to fade.

A fist of earth gave Mikomi a hard enough uppercut to send her skywards as an earth dragon appeared out of the ground behind her and started attacking her flying body. Mikomi clapped her hands together as she spun after the first ball of earth hit her and pulled them apart to create a shield of lightning for the earth to smash against.

Itachi leapt backwards as Sasuke exploded out of the ground in an attempt to catch his brother off guard and caught his hand. Sasuke then brought his new technique into play hoping to catch his brother off guard due to its lack of seals, "CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Itachi was shocked figuratively and literally as he felt himself get electrocuted just by holding his brother and tried to fling him away. Sasuke's entire body had been wrapped in an electrical field that was tightly controlled, enough to allow him to force it to wrap around Itachi. Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi and tried to run Itachi through just as he broke free and dodged around the rapid lightning strikes Mikomi through his way. Itachi tried to get rid of the annoying girl once again, "Futon: Hurricane Gust Jutsu!"

Mikomi couldn't do a thing as she felt the wall of air slam into her. She was lifted off of her feet as the trees around her buckled and collapsed to the ground. She encased herself with the lightning covering her arms none too soon as she broke through a number of trees in rapid succession.

Sasuke was trying to do his best to out seal Itachi but was having a hard time. Itachi was just sitting back and copying the jutsus that Sasuke threw at him.

"MOKUTON: TREE REGENISIS JUTSU!"  
"RAITON: LIGHTNING TORNADO JUTSU!"  
"KATON: NOVA DETONATION JUTSU!"

Climbing to her feet Mikomi felt her Raiton Jutsu fade as she lost control of it. Know she didn't have enough time for another chance to charge the attack up in the first place she ran as fast as she could back to the clearing when Itachi and Sasuke were trading a Kage Shuriken barrage. Itachi ducked under Sasuke's punch and slammed his hand into Sasuke's armpit, dislocating the shoulder. Grabbing the same arm, Itachi threw Sasuke straight at Mikomi.

Mikomi was able to catch Sasuke as Itachi appeared behind her and booted her in the back of the head sending her tumbling into the clearing. Sasuke flipped to his feet and punched his shoulder back into place. Itachi suddenly appeared in front of Mikomi again tried to kick her in the head. This time Mikomi was able to catch his leg.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi and leapt backwards, "Get the hell away from that Kage Bunshin Mikomi! It's gonna explode!"

The clone exploded before Mikomi had time to do anything except pull her hand back away from the clone. Mikomi's full body defense was the only thing that saved her as she was sent back into a tree covered in burns and had blood coming out of her ears from being in the epicenter of the explosion. She staggered away from the tree and set herself ready to fight. Sasuke joined Mikomi and squared off once again against Itachi.

"Well little brother, it seems that you have gotten stronger. Your little friend isn't half bad either, although if that's all you've got then this fight is already over."

Mikomi let loose a scream of frustration as she charged straight at Itachi even as Sasuke shouted out, "DON'T YOU FOOL!" Mikomi spun around and swung her foot at Itachi in an axe kick. Itachi calmly slid backwards just out of the range of Mikomi's kick and put his own foot into Mikomi's chin before she could strike the ground with her heel. Itachi then appeared over the flying Mikomi and hammered a right into her stomach as she impacted the ground.

Blood welling up in her mouth, Mikomi grabbed his arm and tried to crush it with her strength. The second her hands locked onto Itachi's arm he spun onto his feet and used her body to knock Sasuke with his Kusanagi drawn away. When she felt an impact to her back Mikomi's grip loosened just enough to prevent her from crushing the two bones in his forearm to dust. Electrical energy surrounded Itachi's left hand as he announce his attack, "Raiton: Thunder Hammer Jutsu."

Itachi's punch caused pain as bad as when her collar was activated wracked Mikomi's body. She shot across the clearing screaming in pain until her left arm impacted with a jagged piece of wood protruding from one of the trees that she had knocked down earlier. Mikomi's scream redoubled as the wood pierced straight through her left shoulder before ripping away from the tree due to the speed of her flight. She fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"MIKOMI-CHAN!" Sasuke screamed and before he knew what he was doing he was at her side. He pulled her to the edge of the clearing to see what had happened to her shoulder when Itachi's shadow fell across him.

"Foolish brother, ignoring your opponent during a fight," Itachi said as he looked down on Sasuke with contempt on his face. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat and forced him to drop Mikomi on the ground causing more blood to leak out of the large wound that the still imbedded piece of wood had made.

Itachi continued to slowly increase the pressure he was putting on Sasuke's throat as he continued to taunt him, "Is that the best you can do? I told you to hate me if you wanted to kill me you foolish little boy. The hate that you have now could never be enough to kill me. I'm going to let you live once again so try again to hate me, detest me and live on in a pitiful way. You'll have to run you little fool or you will die right here. The girl you brought with you, her death will be the payment for your own life."

Sasuke stopped struggling in Itachi's arms for a moment before he finally croaked out, "No!"

Sasuke then activated the second level of his cursed seal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Orochimaru's head jerked up from his experimentation in fusing avian DNA into a human being when he sensed that Sasuke had activated his second level of cursed seal. He grinned, 'My, My, little Sasuke-chan, you must be fighting someone rather exceptional to force you to use all of the power I have given you. Itachi I would presume.'

Kabuto looked up from the electronics console he had been using to monitor Orochimaru's progress when he realized that his master had stopped, "What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kukuku. It seems that little Sasuke boy has engaged in battle with Itachi-san. Would you mind going to collect him for me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The release of the second cursed seal exploded with enough power to force even Itachi to drop Sasuke. Sasuke hit the ground and used the hands that had exploded out the back of his shirt to grab Itachi and slam him into the ground over his back. Itachi booted Sasuke's monstrous hands away and flipped to his feet, "Maybe you do have the hatred I'll give you that Sasuke. But you will never have the power."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed again, "NEVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT RUN EVER AGAIN! I've hated you, detested you, and even lived in a pitiful way! BUT I WILL NEVER RUN AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MIKOMI-CHAN AGAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Itachi's eyes widened when Sasuke seemed to disappear from his sight, 'Shit! Did he open the Heavenly Gates?'

Sasuke's foot to his chin answered that question for him as Itachi quickly felt himself heading skyward. Sasuke did the Leaf Shadow Dance to get behind him before screaming again, "NOW YOU DIE!" Sasuke snapped wires out from his hip pack and strung Itachi up before beginning to spin at super high speeds towards the ground, "INITIAL LOTUS!" Sasuke slammed Itachi into the ground with every ounce of strength that he had and buried him half way into the earth.

Flipping away from the crater Sasuke felt himself breathing hard as he felt the after effects that come with Gate activation. Then Itachi moved. The earth around Itachi exploded outwards in a rush of chakra that was laced with anger, "That really hurt Sasuke. Looks like you really want to die today."

Sasuke saw red when he realized that his brother was still alive. He launched himself across the clearing for another attack as Itachi preformed another Jutsu, "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke just charged straight at the massive fireball, moving so fast that he punched right through the center of it and slammed his singed hand straight into Itachi's mouth."

Itachi rolled with the blow and landed on his feet before studying Sasuke, 'He's better than I ever imagined. Genjutsu is beyond useless against the Sharingan and it's still another little bit before I can safely use Tsukiyomi. I guess I'll just have to grind him to a pulp.'

Sasuke and Itachi began to engage in a taijutsu battle far beyond what any ninja would likely ever be witness to in their entire lives. Every blow was seeking the tiniest of flaws shown by the Sharingan and every block preventing death by fractions of a centimeter. It was a deadly dance of blades, hands, feet and bodies weaving faster than even most of the taijutsu experts of the world. Sasuke shredded apart countless kunai with his Kusanagi as Itachi continuously landed minor cuts all over Sasuke's body. The two burst apart in an explosion of chakra and immediately began sealing like crazy, copying whoever started the jutsu first. The speed was so fast that it was impossible to tell who was initiating the jutsus even as a few minutes passed of dodging and weaving and throwing out every jutsu that they had available.

"DOTON: EARTH DRAGON JUTSU!"  
"HYOTON: ICE SPEAR JUTSU!"  
"MOKUTON: TREE BIND JUTSU!"  
"FUTON: HURRICANE OF BLADES JUTSU!"  
"RAITON: LIGHTNING TORNADO JUTSU!"  
"SUITON: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"  
"KATON: HELLFIRE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

What had once been a clearing that was roughly thirty meters in diameter had become a far larger one measuring close to one hundred and twenty meters in diameter. Trees had been used as weapons and destroyed. Wind had cut trees to pieces. Ice had caused trees to explode due the expanding water. Fire had burnt almost everything to a crisp as had lightning. The earth had become a mess of random indentations and hills. Water had knocked trees over like bowling pins. However, amidst all of this destruction Mikomi lay unmoved from where Sasuke had dropped her with the massive splinter stuck in her shoulder. Sasuke had done everything that he could to make sure that she wasn't hurt in their crossfire.

Finally Itachi and Sasuke landed on the ground gasping for breath as the sun began to set. Sasuke's face split in a feral grin, "I'm gonna end this right her and now Itachi!" Sasuke rapidly made a few hand seals which Itachi also copied, "GRAND RAIKIRI!"

"YOUR POWER WILL NEVER EXCEED MY OWN SASUKE! YOU'VE BEEN WEIGHED AND MEASURED AGAINST THE MEASURING STICK OF MY BEING AND BEEN FOUND WANTING!" Itachi yelled for the first time the entire fight.

The screams emitted by the two massive Raikiri had caused Mikomi to begin to stir. She started to sit up when the two charged each other.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what Itachi did at the last second before their massive attacks met. He activated the first three gates and blasted _under _his own Raikiri. Then he was hit. Sasuke couldn't even scream as he felt the entire right half of his ribcage get ripped away from his body. His right leg struck Itachi and caused him to rebound of his brother and land directly atop Mikomi as she started to sit up.

Panic shot through Mikomi as she felt a warm, wet mass land on top of her just as she pulled the wooden stake from her left shoulder. She grabbed it and tossed it to the side and froze when she saw what it was.

It was Sasuke, and he had the entire right half of his torso torn away from his body. Mikomi vomited beside him as he gasped out his final words, "Mikomi-chan…I-I'm glad I…m-met you. Y-you…began t-to mean s-s-so much to me. D-d-d-don't d-d-d…"

With a rattling shudder, Uchiha Sasuke died before he could finish what he so desperately wanted to say. As his mind began to fade to black he thought the last part of what he wanted to say, 'Don't die on me Mikomi-chan. You were someone I could have loved someday, enough to want to restart the Uchiha clan with you.'

Mikomi's breath caught in her throat and tears burned as they coursed their way down her cheeks. She wanted to beg Sasuke to live she knew that it was futile with how badly he was hurt. Her heart felt like it had just been ripped from her body and stomped on it hurt so much.

She screamed.

It was an earth-shattering ear-splitting scream that ripped from Mikomi's throat as chakra erupted from her body in a fit of rage. "I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI! I'LLKILLYOUI'LLKILLYOUI'LLKILLYOU!"

Itachi was still trying to recover from his battle with Sasuke when he saw Mikomi turn and face him. His Sharingan told him that she had subconsciously activated the first two Heavenly Gates. The wound on her shoulder was healing incredibly fast, drawing Sasuke's blood from his body to use as material for the patching of her shoulder.

'Oh Fuck!' Itachi thought when he saw Mikomi's eyes light up with chakra. Her eye colour inverted: her pupils turned the same red her irises had been while her irises turned pitch black.

Mikomi ignored the information that was flooding into her brain for some reason as she focused every ounce of her being on the sight of Uchiha Itachi in front of her. She was going to kill the last of the Uchiha with everything she had.

She bent her knees and shot forward just as fast as Itachi and Sasuke had been moving during the peak of their fight. Itachi just barely dodged the punch that Mikomi threw but was hurled up into the air by the explosion of earth that occurred when her fist hammered into the ground. Following him immediately Mikomi exploded from the ground right at Itachi and swung her fist right for his chest. Itachi was just barely able to roll with Mikomi's punch enough to avoid having his ribs broken but was sent flying clear across the expanded clearing.

'I'm too tired to do much more than dodge her attacks for now. Sasuke nearly burnt me out!' Itachi thought before shouting, "FUCK!"

Itachi desperately spent the next ten minutes dodging an enraged Mikomi. He felt like a punching bag brought to life. Then once he saw Mikomi coming around for another head on attack he saw his chance.

"TSUKIYOMI!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikomi felt her anger suddenly evaporate as fear coursed through her body as the landscape shifted to a red world bordered in black, almost like a negative of a photograph. Mikomi became frantic when she realized that she no longer had any control over her own body.

Then Itachi's voice came from all around her, "For the next seventy-two hours you will rip Sasuke apart limb from limb with your bare hands."

Suddenly Sasuke appeared before her and Mikomi found that she suddenly could speak as her body began to walk towards him, "SASUKE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tears began to course their way down Mikomi's face as she felt her body run towards him as if to give him a hug.

Then she suddenly grabbed his right arm and ripped it from his body. Sasuke cried out in pain, "What are you doing Mikomi-chan?"

Mikomi felt her mind starting to seize up as she felt her own hands slowly tearing Sasuke apart. She began to cry and her mind started to shut down as she ripped Sasuke's head from his body.

"Only seventy-one hours fifty-nine minutes remaining," echoed Itachi's voice throughout his Genjutsu world."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi smirked as he released his Tsukiyomi and watched Mikomi froth at the mouth for a moment before dropping to the ground, her eyes glassy. Itachi walked up to her.

"Now I see why Yakubyougami-san is after you so much Mikomi. I can't give him what he wants for free now can I?" That said, Itachi booted Mikomi away into the woods and began to walk away.

Since he was walking away, Itachi missed one last thing that happened to Mikomi: her eyes flashed briefly with a perfect copy of the Sharingan before her eyes reverted back to normal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Alright, how many people want to kill me now? (Spots thousands of people lined up with various sharp implements) Oh hell, gotta go now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

P.S First arc of my story complete!


	9. The Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic. Although you are few, your encouragement has kept the speed of my writing up! Thanks! Also, for anyone who is unsure of reviewing, I promise to personally reply to your review if you leave one.

**Chapter 9: **The Unknown

**Eastern Edge of Fire Country – 9:00 pm**

Kabuto had been able to smell smoke for close to a minute before he came upon the clearing where Itachi and Sasuke had fought. His eyes widened at the devastation. Trees were torn, cut and burnt all over the place. Ice was slowly melting from trees while puddles of water had turned some areas into a muddy cesspool. 'Sasuke and Itachi were able to do this much damage to their surroundings before the fight ended? This is unreal. Looks like the only reason that Sasuke didn't completely destroy Orochimaru already is thanks to the control the level two cursed seal had over Sasuke. Guess it's time to find Sasuke or at least what's left of him.'

Picking his way through the debris Kabuto began to shift everything around. He pushed half broken trees out the way and kicked through the ash left behind by the fires. The area was so huge that Kabuto didn't how long it would take to find him. Then he noticed something out of place: Yominokuni Mikomi was nowhere to be found either.

Kabuto keyed his throat mike the second he noticed Mikomi's absence, "Orochimaru-sama please come in. I have urgent news for you."

The mike crackled on the other end for a moment before Orochimaru responded, "What is it Kabuto? Have you located Sasuke and Mikomi yet?"

"No sir," Kabuto said, "that's just the problem. The area of destruction is so large that I'm having difficulty covering it. That's not the reason I radioed in. The both of us know that Sasuke would never allow anyone else to interfere with his revenge so we should assume that Mikomi is still alive. I can't find her anywhere and she isn't even revealing herself to a familiar, albeit hated, face. You should organize a Hunter Team to head out find Mikomi."

It was a few moments before Orochimaru responded but Kabuto could picture his master fuming, "I've sent them out. NOW FIND SASUKE BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!"

Smirking, Kabuto began to sift through the debris once again. After searching for another hour Kabuto pushed his way into an area relatively clear of all damage. In the center of the clearing in a massive red puddle was the dead body of Sasuke Uchiha. Kabuto flipped open one of the scrolls that he was carrying and quickly sealed his body inside to preserve it. "I've got the body of Uchiha Sasuke Orochimaru-sama. Turns out he didn't finish off Itachi after all. I guess we really do have to resort to plan B after all."

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru's voice crackled over the radio, "after all we have perfected our technique to ninety-nine percent success rate. Just get back here as soon as possible. The recovery of Sasuke-kun's body is far more important than finding Mikomi-chan at the moment."

Kabuto didn't bother to respond as he re-rolled his scroll and took off for the Village Hidden in Sound, 'If you tried to escape Mikomi it's going to be a long night for you.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Mikomi awoke around midnight the first thing that went through her mind was a blind panic. She couldn't remember why she was scared, all she knew was that something was telling her to run, run and not stop running until she couldn't move anymore. Problem was she had no idea where she was. Then she heard the voices coming from the east.

"I'm not picking up much in the way of trails."

"Hell she couldn't have vanished I've got an imprint matching her body shape over here."

"Hey! I've got another imprint. This one has a mark over here on the right. Maybe someone kicked her into the wood."

The people began to head straight towards her. Panic took hold of Mikomi again and she stood up and leapt into the trees. Surprise spread across her face, 'What the heck am I, some kind of ninja? Why didn't I know that until I leapt into the trees? Aw hell, I just hope I'm fast for now.'

Mikomi began to run through the trees as fast as she could to the west. The sensation of the wind whipping through her hair as she ran gave Mikomi a sense of exhilaration despite being scared for her life. The weirdest part about the entire situation was fact that she felt that she had done this sort of thing before. It was as if she knew what to expect from herself while at the same time not understanding anything at all. Like her entire life had just become one massive case of deja-vu except that she could do things she didn't know she could do. And she didn't know why, but she knew that the people behind her were not nice.

'What's happening to me? Am I some kind of prophetic freak of nature? Is there some reason that I…can't remember anything? Am I forgetting something? I know that I've been here before but at the same time I've never been here. That doesn't make any sense. What the hell is going on? Where the hell am I anyway.'

"Tracks! I found Mikomi's tracks over this way!" came a shout from the direction that she had just come from.

'I knew it! Those people are bad! Why are they after me? Why, why, why, why, why? Oh god, what the hell is going on? I've got to run. Faster than this! I'm sure I can run faster than this but I'm not sure why.'

So Mikomi ran. She ran and ran and ran, never allowing the people pursuing her to catch up. She knew she was fast and she was proving it. Fear spurred her onwards: fear of those pursing her, fear of who she was, but most of all the fear of what she didn't know. Images seemed to float at the back of her mind but her fear pushed them aside. She didn't want to see or know right now as it was just a distraction from trying to get away from these people. She wouldn't let them get their hands on her no matter what.

No matter how long she ran Mikomi could always sense those people pursuing her. The ninjas who wanted her. It felt like hours since she had started running and she could feel her arms and legs burning. The motions were becoming repetitive: grab an overhead branch and swing forward, leap from a branch below and power onwards. Away from the devils behind her.

Mikomi began to feel as if she couldn't go on any longer. Her hands felt like they were chewed up by sandpaper. Her arms and legs felt as if they were weighted down by a sadist who kept adding more and more weight. Her stomach burned and churned, longing for food that it wasn't going to get. Her head was pounding from lack of oxygen and from trying to figure out what was going on. Her lungs burned as she breathed as if a fire had been started in her chest. Mikomi was a total mess and she knew it but she refused to give up. If she was feeling this bad then surely her pursuers were feeling something as well.

The Sound Hunter Team was amazed at Mikomi's stamina. They had been following her as she ran pell-mell through the forest for more than four hours now at full speed and they had hardly closed the gap at all. It was inconceivable how a girl as young as Mikomi could live through the devastation of Sasuke's fight with Itachi and still come away strong enough to run for this long.

Finally the one of the Chuunin's chasing Mikomi down decided to end the chase as they passed the fourth village they had seen since this wild goose chase began. Pumping as much chakra into his legs as he could, the Chuunin burst forward as he drew a pair of kunai from his hip pack.

"DON'T!" the Jounin Leader screamed as he watched one of the Chuunin under his command leap ahead to attack the girl.

Mikomi sensed the one of her pursuers appear directly behind her and reacted completely on instinct. She spun around in mid flight and saw the two kunai the Chuunin was holding coming right for her chest. The idea of reinforcing her body with chakra just seemed to float up to the forefront of her mind as she reached for the oncoming blades. Mikomi caught the blades in her hands as the Chuunin stabbed them at her and stopped them cold, a shallow cut the only damage she received. She twisted the kunai outwards as she head-butted the Chuunin as hard as she could. Mikomi vaguely felt something fall off of her head but ignored it.

The Chuunin's head snapped back and smashed right into a thick tree branch with a sickening crack. He fell to the ground with a broken neck. Mikomi broke through a different branch back first and let out a yelp of pain before she hit the ground and rolled to her feet. She dove to the side and rebounded up the trees as a hail of shuriken flew straight at her.

Mikomi continued running to the west with the Sound Nins close on her heels. Fear and adrenaline were the only things keeping her going. Then a hand closed around her right arm.

Mikomi screamed as loud as she could into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Eastern Interior of Fire Country**

It was nearing five in the morning as an ambassadorial team consisting of Shizune, Hinata, Kiba and Shino was tired and distraught. They had traveled all the way to the Village Hidden in Mist to try and patch up the conflict that had erupted between Kumo and Mizu only to be kicked out of the Mizukage's office.

Kiriken had exploded in anger when they had tried to explain that it was another plot by Orochimaru. He had demanded to see some proof that he had anything to do with the situation when he had discovered an entire team of Kumo Nins dead at the hands of one of his own Anbu squads. He had wanted to know where were the bodies of the Sound Nins involved, even ones who had switched their headbands for another village's to hide their allegiance. Kiriken didn't believe that anyone who wasn't Kage level could possibly have been able to escape from the dozens of ambushes that had been made in the heart of Mizu territory.

Kiriken had damned Tatsumaki for claiming that he was responsible for the attacks in Kumo when he never considered that Tatsumaki was having a similar reaction to the situation. Both sides denied that they had initiated the aggressions but neither side would consider the idea of outside instigation because there was no physical evidence that suggested otherwise. Shizune had been completely frustrated as Kiriken had completely ignored the logic as to why Orochimaru had been the one responsible for the attacks until Kiriken explained why he couldn't take action against him. He had no proof, and therefore it would be considered an act of war and not defense. He didn't want to purposefully start a war with another nation.

The best that Shizune had been able to arrange before being kicked out of Kiriken's office was for him to agree to try and make some kind of permanent peace treaty between the two nations.

The tired team stopped for a rest in the trees when Kiba began to voice his complaints loudly, "Why the hell do we gotta keep running through the night Shizune-san? I want some sleep dammit!"

Shizune groaned that the question Kiba was asking her. She had been asking herself the same question for the last three hours, "It's because Hokage-sama asked us to return with an update on the situation and peace negotiations the second that the meeting was over. Those were her orders and I intend to follow them to the letter. Just rest for now Kiba cause there's nothing we can do about it."

"Someone's coming," Shino said in his usual monotone as a few of his bugs came buzzing back to him.

Hinata immediately was up and ready as she activated her Byakugan and scanned her surroundings. Then she heard a girl's scream. Hinata didn't hesitate as she leapt off in the direction that she had heard the scream and focused her eyesight in that direction. Hinata saw a Sound Jounin had grabbed a young girl and thrown her into a tree and his other two companions had caught up with him.

"There's a girl being attacked by some Sound Nins," Hinata said as loudly as she dared, "We've gotta help her out."

Another cry resounded through the woods as the Sound Jounin kicked the unknown girl. Hinata's eyes widened. The girl had been able to block the kick but it was strong enough to break the branch she was standing on from the impact. She put on a burst of speed while shouting back to her companions, "We've got to move it! I think the girl needs medical attention 'cause a Sound Nin kicked her hard enough to put her through a branch!"

Kiba quickly preformed his 'Man Beast Bunshin' with Akamaru and shot out to the sides so they could flank the Sound Nins. Shizune loaded up her wrist launcher with senbon and quickly coated the tips with a paralysis agent. Shino's bugs rose out of his body and began to buzz angrily. Hinata simply set herself for what was to come.

The three Sound Nins didn't even know what hit them.

Hinata shot to the defense of the girl and blocked the punch of the Jounin leader. Her hand shot forward and quickly sealed the tenketsu in the Nin's shoulder before he could react. Hinata grabbed the quaking girl and leapt back into the trees with her as Shizune rained her senbon down on the partially incapacitated Jounin. With speed borne of great experience the Sound Jounin's right hand flashed out and blocked every senbon with a kunai. As Shizune landed in front of him she ducked a vicious swing of his kunai only to be knocked back with a kick. Shizune whipped out a kunai of her own as they squared off against each other for a moment. Hinata's reappearance caused the Sound Nin to break the stand off.

Shino and Kiba worked as a team to eliminate the two Chuunin. Shino used the element of surprise to catch the two of them with his Kikai bugs and set them up for Kiba's assault. The Chuunin's were defenseless against the Gatsuuga Kiba unleashed while they were having their chakra drained by Shino and were torn apart by they slashing claws of the bestial Kibas.

The Sound Jounin charged straight at Hinata expecting her deadly palm thrust this time. He slammed his kunai down into the back of Hinata's hand and forced it away. Releasing the kunai as Hinata yelped in pain he caught her other hand and forced it together with her injured one before raising it over her head. Shizune swung her own kunai towards the Sound Nin's neck only to have him spin and take the kunai in his incapacitated shoulder before he gave her a snap kick to the jaw to knock her away. Hinata took her chance and kicked the man sharply in the chest and her foot connected with the skin above the Sound Nin's heart.

The Jounin gave a grunt in pain before he threw Hinata away. He clutched at his chest above his heart as it felt like a kunai had just been imbedded in it. The Sound Jounin stood only a few seconds longer before he finally collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

Hinata grimaced as she pulled the kunai out of the back of her hand and started to try and heal the deep cut. Shizune slid down in front of her, "Let me get that for you." Shizune's more experienced hand began to glow with a soothing healing chakra that rapidly healed the cut on Hinata's hand.

"We're done up top," Kiba called as he and Shino joined the girls on the ground, "Where's that girl who was getting attack by the Sound Nins?"

Hinata motioned for the others to follow her, "I set her down over…here…" To the astonishment of the four Leaf Nins they found the same girl still in hysterics and trying to crawl away from them.

Panting from exhaustion and fear Mikomi had tried to get up and run away after that one girl had pulled her away from the Sound Jounin set her down. Her tired legs had given out after a few more steps. The fear in her body was consuming her completely and she couldn't even understand the fact that people were trying to save her. She crawled onwards with tears streaming from her face – she just wanted to get away from those people.

When Mikomi heard voices come from behind her another surge of adrenaline ran through her burnt out body and caused her to scramble forward some more as she screamed, "Get away, get away, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hinata jumped in front of Mikomi causing her to throw herself back against a tree. Hinata tried to calm the terrified girl down, "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not one of those people who were chasing you. Just take my hand and I'll take you someplace safe." Hinata slowly extended her hand towards Mikomi. The closer Hinata's hand came the more and more pronounced Mikomi's shaking became. Sighing, Hinata pulled her hand away from Mikomi.

For a moment relief flooded through Mikomi's body. Over tired and under fed, Mikomi's body finally gave out. Mikomi's body relaxed as she slipped into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

Shizune and Hinata quickly moved forward to check on the fallen girl as Kiba spoke up from behind, "Holy crap! Is she alright? What the hell happened to her?"

Shizune wiped her brow before she answered Kiba, "Looks like she just fainted from exhaustion. Her body seems to be almost burnt out and her chakra capacity is dangerously low. We have to get her medical attention immediately. Kiba, you take the first shift in carrying her. We're taking her back to Konoha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Orochimaru's Chambers – Later That Day**

Orochimaru had a grin on his face as Kabuto entered into his chambers, "Kukuku, I'm assuming that you brought dear, departed Sasuke-kun's body with you correct Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Of course Orochimaru-sama, his body is sealed away nicely inside this scroll." Kabuto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and tossed it to Orochimaru.

Snatching the scroll in the air Orochimaru spread it open and summoned its contents out onto the table. Sasuke's blood drained body met his eyes, the wound to the right half of his chest gaping open. Orochimaru bent down and took a closer look at the wound and saw the tell tale marks that the Raikiri left on the body, "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun. I didn't think that you would ever allow yourself to fall prey to your own attack. Oh well, your loss and my gain." The grin on Orochimaru's face spread even wider looking like it was going to split his face in half.

"Shall we begin the technique Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he stepped into the seal that was painted on the floor on his side of the examination table. Orochimaru nodded once before stepping into a seal of his own on the other side.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto started by making the serpent seal and touching their hands to the seal painted on the examination table, pumping chakra into it. The entire room became aglow with a purplish light that pulsated from the seal on the table. The seal seamed to slowly pull itself up off the table and wrap itself around the dead body of Sasuke. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto began sealing. Their hands went slowly and in perfect sync with each other as they began the next stage of the technique. One hundred and twenty-two hand seals later they fixed their hands in a serpent seal again and touched their hands to Sasuke's wound this time. The purple light pulsating off of the seal turned into a stead white glow as the two began to seal once again. Their sealing again was slow and in perfect harmony. They sealed for a good ten minutes before finishing the three hundred and forty-two seals needed for the technique and placed their palms flat onto Sasuke's body. With a massive release of chakra the two powerful ninjas called out the name of their technique.

"KINJUTSU: BODY RESURECTION JUTSU!"

The seal slowly disappeared into Sasuke's body as the hole in the right half of his chest seemed to fill itself in out of nothing. The colour and texture of the body began to return to a healthy colour as the hole finished closing itself up. Then Sasuke's chest began to rise and his heart began to beat.

Orochimaru smiled once again, "The perfect tandem technique for my Living Corpse Reincarnation technique. It leaves a perfectly healthy and restored body without a soul that can reject my presence. No mind or soul to dominate whatsoever. Essentially a permanent host until I find another body that suits my needs. Kukuku, just an empty shell for me to take over when the time is right is all that is left. Kabuto, make sure the body stays alive until I can transfer into it permanently in ten months time."

Kabuto nodded as he prepared the stasis cell to store the resurrected body of Sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Hospital – The Next Day**

Tsunade took a look at the thin girl that was lying there in a hospital bed. When she had heard from Shizune that they had brought in a girl that had been chased by Sound Nins during their report she had been surprised. First they had told her about the failed talks with Kiriken and then told her how they had rescued a hysterical girl. This was Tsunade's first chance to examine the girl since she had been brought in, 'Shizune and Hinata reported that this girl was suffering from chakra depletion along with exhaustion and she still was trying to run away. Whatever or whoever had frightened her had done so badly. Still, her build and chakra capacity definitely indicate that she is a ninja of some sort or at least received some training. If she had been running for long enough to cause her to pass out from exhaustion and only get caught just before she collapsed – hell she has to be a ninja from somewhere. I guess I'll get the full story when she wakes up.'

Tsunade's hands lit up with the familiar chakra that came from an examination jutsu as she began her diagnosis. Tsunade started with the girl's extremities and began to work her way inwards, 'Hmm seems that there is a lot of stress built up in her muscles along with high levels of lactic acid. The lactic acid levels should be higher than this if the girl passed out from exhaustion. There also isn't any bruising on her arms from the kick she took. How strange. Her kidneys seem to be strained. Clearly her body was pumping out levels of adrenaline that were above what her body could handle. High hydrochloric acid levels in the stomach indicate a high level that she had been under a high level of stress – no surprise there. No heart or lung problems whatsoever.'

Deciding to finish of her physical examination quickly Tsunade at last allowed her hands to travel up to the girl's head. At first glance Tsunade thought that everything checked out until she picked up a residual chakra signature. Tsunade's eyes widened as she quickly sealed for a more advanced brain scanning jutsu, 'This isn't good! This residual chakra is identical to the signatures that I found in Sasuke's and Kakashi's brains when I treated them after they suffered under the Tsukiyomi from Itachi! She was actually moving after that attack? What have I gotten myself into?'

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked out into the hallway as she threw the door open, "Get me a detail of two Anbu guards on this girl's doors and one inside her room right the hell now! I don't know where or why but this girl has been under Uchiha Itachi's Tsukiyomi recently. I want them here in an hour but tell them they can't enter until I'm finished."

Shizune didn't question the results of her master's examination in the slightest and immediately headed off towards the Hokage tower to arrange for and Anbu detail to watch over the girl. Both for the girl's own protection and for Konoha's protection.

'I've never known anyone who was able to come out of the comas caused by the Tsukiyomi's mental attack so I don't what effect it will have on this girl. The only thing that I can do now is try and repair the damage done.' Tsunade's hands erupted with brilliant green chakra as she placed her hands on the sides of the unconscious girl's head. The damage induced by the technique seemed to be focused around the memory centers of the brain on this girl and Tsunade feared that the girl might suffer from amnesia at the very least when she awoke. Taking a deep breath Tsunade began to remove the residual chakra from the girl's brain as well as patch the synapses up as best she could. Slowly, ever so slowly Tsunade was able to get rid of the foreign chakra that was forcing the girl's mind to fall into a state of unconsciousness.

Once Itachi's chakra traces were removed Tsunade sat down for a short rest before moving onto the hard part. Tsunade stood over the girl's head once again but this time her hands glowed with an ethereal white light. She let the chakra flow down into the girl's brain, slowly permeating the entire mass. Tsunade carefully collected the chakra around the damage part of the brain and began to make her repairs. It was impossible to be able to fix and align every synapse in the brain but Tsunade did her best to ensure that the girl had a head start. After a little over an hour of work Tsunade headed for the door to admit the Anbu guard detail.

Opening the door Tsunade found Hinata waiting patiently with the Anbu who were waiting there. Tsunade motioned for one of the Anbu members to take his place inside the room when Hinata spoke up, "Umm, Tsunade-sensei…I was wondering if you would allow me to take care of the girl until she wakes up. I did help bring her here in the first place."

Nodding, Tsunade shut the door and motioned for Hinata to walk with her, "That's fine Hinata. It probably won't be more than a couple of days at most before she wakes up. I want you and Sakura to take care of her when she wakes up as well. Find out as much as you can about her without frightening her and then we'll decide what happens from there."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So she's the one you rescued Hinata?" Sakura asked as she began her checkup on the sleeping girl, "Any idea why she was running from a team of Sound Nins? She doesn't seem to have a head band of any sort but she had the build and equipment of a ninja. Did she abandon the Sound or something? Do you think she knows something about Sasuke?"

Hinata was finishing up changing the girl's IV and shook her head, "Sorry Sakura, I don't know. It could be anything at all to have Orochimaru's people chasing after her. I just couldn't let them hurt someone. I'm sure that it's…it's just what Naruto-kun would have done." Hinata gave a small blush at the thought of Naruto and Sakura tried to hold back a giggle. Sakura failed horribly and broke out into a full fledged laugh.

Now completely beet red Hinata scolded Sakura, "Why are you laughing at me? What did I do?"

"Oh, you just looked like you always do when you get thinking about Naruto," Sakura said with a smile, "You always blush when you talk about him. You should ask him out the second he gets back or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hinata said aghast, her entire body turning red at this point, "I just…I just…I admire him."

"Sure, sure," Sakura said grinning as she finished her checkup on the unconscious girl's condition, "Well, I'm done. I'll meet you in the training area for practice once you've finished up okay Hinata?"

Hinata nodded before she began to run over her mental checklist for the equipment around the room. 'Let's see…IV: check…heart monitor: check…fresh linen for the bed: check…well seems I'm finished.' Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, Hinata examined the girl closely. She couldn't remember ever hearing something from Tsunade about a purple haired girl before. Especially not one with such a distinctive scar. Hinata gave a slight shudder as she imagined what could have possible give the girl such a nasty scar. She remembered when they brought her in and admitted her to the hospital how long the scar on her body was. Stretching from the side of her left eye to her chest must have been a horrific wound indeed.

Hinata leaned over and grasped the girl's limp hand, "I know you might be scared, but I just wanted you to know that you are safe here. We won't let anything happen to you if we can avoid it. I would like to welcome you to Konoha."

Hinata let go of the girl's hand and headed for the door when a noise came from behind her. Hinata activated her Byakugan and blinked in surprise when she saw the sleeping girl starting to move as if she was waking up. Throwing open the curtains Hinata saw the girl tossing and turning. "Sir!" Hinata called to the Anbu guard by the window, "Can you please go tell Hokage-sama that her patient is waking up! She'll want to know right away."

Checking the heart monitor Hinata watched as the girl's heart rate started to pick up. Hinata grabbed the girl's hand to try and calm her down and gasped aloud when she felt her hand nearly get crushed surprisingly strong grip. The thrashing girl had sweat breaking out all over her body when she finally jolted upright without a sound, but breathing hard.

Mikomi knew that she was in a hospital when she woke up because of the walls and the smell of medicine. She felt confused: she had no idea why she was here, nor when she had arrived here. Sliding herself back to sit up against the head board she glanced at the clothes she was wearing and saw a hospital gown on her body and sighed. 'I must have been hurt pretty bad if I'm in the hospital,' Mikomi thought as she closed her eyes again.

Then she heard a whimper of pain and a voice speak to her, "Umm, Miss? Would you mind letting go of my hand?"

Startled, Mikomi looked to her left to find a lavender-eyed girl sitting in a chair and her own hand clutching the girl's hand. Mikomi threw the Hinata's hand away and pulled the covers up to her chin and pulled back as far as she could while still remaining on the bed. "Who the heck are you?" Mikomi asked, "And where the hell am I? What's going on here? I don't remember ever being sick enough to end up in a hospital."

Hinata shook her hand for a second before she tried to comfort the scared girl in front of her, "It's okay. You're safe here. This is the hospital in Konoha, the Village Hidden in Leaves. I'm an apprentice Medic Nin and I'm part of the team that rescued you are brought you here. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Mikomi blinked, "Rescued me? From what?"

"You don't remember being chased by ninjas from the Village Hidden in Sound?"

In a rush the memories of the chase from a few days earlier came to the forefront of Mikomi's mind. The fear she felt, the pain, the exhaustion and the feeling of hopelessness filled her mind causing Mikomi to shudder for a moment, "Yeah. It just slipped my mind for a moment." Suspicion filled Mikomi's eyes and she drew further away from Hinata, almost falling off the bed, "Whadaya want with me?"

'She's still so scared,' thought Hinata sadly, 'I just want to help.' Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself before she put a smile on her face and began to explain the situation to Mikomi, "My village doesn't want anything from you Miss. Well, except to know who you are, but we can deal with that later. To begin with I'll explain how you came to be here. Two nights ago my team was heading back to Konoha from a mission when we heard your scream in the forest. I spotted you getting attacked by Sound Nins and we came to help you out. You were so scared that even after we stopped the ninjas who were chasing you, you continued to try and crawl away. You…you passed out shortly after I tried to calm you down."

Shock spread across Mikomi's face as Hinata's words triggered a memory from just before she passed out. She could remember someone extending their hand towards her and trying to calm her down, 'That must have been this Hinata here.' Mikomi relaxed slightly but still stayed away from Hinata, "So you were really just trying to help me out?"

Hinata nodded, still trying to reassure the girl, "Umm, would you mind telling me your name? I don't want to have to keep calling you Miss."

Mikomi gave a small smile, "Uh, okay. I guess that'd be fine. I just get really edgy whenever someone gets too close to me or touches me. Sorry. My name is Mikomi…" Mikomi frowned. She couldn't seem to remember her family name, "What the hell? I…I can't remember my family name!" Panic spread across Mikomi's face as her hand gripped the headboard tightly, "Who did this to me!"

Hinata tried to get closer to soothe Mikomi only to have her jump out of the bed and back away. Hinata stopped moving and tried to explain, "It's alright Mikomi-chan. We didn't do anything to you. My sensei, our Hokage explained to me that you might be suffering from amnesia. It's the results of a very damaging illusion that was placed on you recently. She didn't know how you were able to get up and start moving again after you were struck by it."

Mikomi blinked, "I was attacked? Oh yeah, I'm a ninja." Mikomi slapped her hands over her mouth, 'Oh god, I didn't just say that out lout did I?'

"We assumed that you had some ninja training Mikomi-chan, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to last as long as you did running from the Sound. It's alright we just want you to get better first. You're health is more important than your past at the moment. Please sit back down on the bed Mikomi. I promise I won't come near you again."

Nodding, Mikomi slowly made her way back into the bed. She couldn't understand why this girl was being so trusting after she had just told her that she was a ninja, "I just said that I was a ninja. Why do you trust me so much?"

"I guess you could call it a situation of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' or something like that. I just want to be your friend Mikomi." Hinata gave a real smile this time.

The door to Mikomi's room burst open and Tsunade quickly followed by Sakura spilled into the room. Tsunade paused for a moment to regain as much of a dignified air as she could possibly project before she turned to Mikomi, "I'm glad to see that you are awake Miss. I was worried that you might take several days before awakening as I wasn't sure what sort of damage may have been done to you by the Tsukiyomi since you were able to regain consciousness for a period of time after being attacked by it. My name is Tsunade and I am the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Is the Hokage supposed to be someone important?" Mikomi asked pointing at Tsunade, "Is she like the head doctor or something?" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped when they realized Mikomi was serious.

Tsunade just shook her head, "Yeah, the Hokage is somebody important. You really forgot a lot didn't you." Tsunade watched as Mikomi's face fell, "I didn't mean to upset you Miss. I know this must be a lot to take in right now. In any case, the Kages are the leaders of the five largest Shinobi Nations, and I'm the leader of this village."

Mikomi blanched. For some reason she felt fear when she realized the disrespect that she had given the leader of this village. She assumed it was because whoever she had known before didn't like to be disrespected. Mikomi started bowing quickly in her bed, "I'm SO sorry Hokage-sama! I didn't mean any disrespect! I'm a ninja but I can't remember where from and my name is Mikomi, but I'm afraid I don't know my family name and–"

Tsunade just waved her hand to cut off Mikomi's babbling and smiled, "Easy now Mikomi, It's alright. You didn't know so there's no harm done. I guess whoever you served didn't like anyone disrespecting them even by accident. I just want to ask you a few questions about yourself. Just do the best you can to answer them okay." Tsunade pulled a chair up to the bed and put an arm on the bed near Mikomi. Mikomi started to pull away from Tsunade when she put her arm on the bed.

Hinata realized that Tsunade didn't know that Mikomi' didn't like to be touched, "Tsunade-sensei, Mikomi-chan doesn't like having people touch her. I think you're making her uncomfortable."

Nodding, Tsunade pulled her arm away and made a note on the clipboard that she had been carrying, 'It seems that she was abused, wherever she's from.' Tsunade focused on Mikomi once again, "Alright Mikomi, can you remember your full name?" Mikomi shook her head. Tsunade made another mark on her clipboard, "Can you remember which village you are from?" Again Mikomi shook her head. "Can you remember who attacked you with the Tsukiyomi?"

Mikomi shook her head yet again, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Why are you asking me those questions? I can't remember who I am or where I'm from. I don't even know what a Tsukiyomi is in the first place so how could I let you know who attacked me with it?"

Tsunade sighed before she made another mark on her clipboard, "I'm sorry Mikomi-chan. I know this must be hard for you. Sometimes if you ask someone with amnesia, such as yourself, a direct question it will trigger a buried memory. Alright then, would you be willing to tell me what you do remember Mikomi-chan?"

"Umm, alright," Mikomi said as she glanced around at the people around her, "But please don't be upset if I can't tell you what you want to know, okay?"

"Just do the best you can," Sakura said from behind Tsunade, "We don't expect you to remember everything all at once. By the way, the name's Sakura: Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura extended her hand to give a handshake to Mikomi only to have her flinch away once again. Sakura shrugged, "Sorry about that."

It took Mikomi a few minutes to collect her thoughts before she began, "Alright, here it goes. I remember that my given name is Mikomi, but I don't remember my family name. I'm twelve and I think my birthday is February ninth. I don't know where I'm from but I remember hating the place and everyone there. Well, except for whomever my master was. I was trained as a ninja by my master…and I remember he was very kind to me. My master was a guy, I think only a few years older than I was. We were…close." Mikomi paused and a look of concentration spread over her face, "I remember…a piece of paper. It was supposed to tell me my elemental alignment. It turned out that I had two: lightning and wind. I remember a few of those kinds of jutsu, but not much else. I can remember that I know some kind of defensive reinforcement thingy I can do with my body. As for taijutsu, I can recall knowing a style called the 'Iron Fist' and I can vaguely recall knowing something else but I can't remember what. I really can't remember anything else, I'm sorry."

Writing furiously, Tsunade wrote down everything that she was finding out about Mikomi, 'Lightning and wind alignments huh. I guess the best place to start looking for connections would be in Lightning country.' Tsunade paused for a moment, "Mikomi, I was one of the two doctors who examined you while you were unconscious. Do you know the reason why you might have chakra coils that are twice the normal size?"

Mikomi only gave a depressed shrug, "I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with my defensive technique but I really can't remember. I'm sorry."

Resisting the urge to put her hand out to soothe the depressed girl, Hinata tried to comfort her again, "It's alright. Just take your time in remembering. I'm sure everything will come to you in time."

Giving a weak smile, Mikomi nodded, "So what're you gonna do with me now?"

"How would you feel about returning home Mikomi," Tsunade asked, "Once you remember where you are from?"

Mikomi answered instinctively, "No way! I don't ever want to go back there ever again!" She blinked for a moment, "But I'm not sure why I don't want to go home if that makes any sense."

"I figured as much," Tsunade said before she smiled at Mikomi, "Well, since you don't want to return home, what do you think about staying here in Konoha? You said that you've had training in how to be a ninja before so you could try and become one here if you would like."

"Are you serious?" Mikomi asked as her eyes widened, "Why would you let me stay here after taking care of me? I have not money to pay you and besides, how can you trust me so easily."

"To put it bluntly, I was the one who healed most of the damage done to the memory section of your brain. I've had experience with the attack known as Tsukiyomi before and I know its effects. Also, you clearly don't want to go home, even if you find out where that is. What kind of Hokage would I be if I didn't try to help out everyone that I could? So what do you say: would you like to become a citizen of Konoha Mikomi?"

Sakura pulled Tsunade away from Mikomi before she could give an answer, "I mean no disrespect Tsunade-sensei, but are sure that's such a good idea? What if she's faking it all? It's possible isn't it?"

"No. The kind of damage done to the memory center of her brain along with the distinctive chakra traces left behind by the Tsukiyomi is genuine. Her revulsion to returning home is quite real. Whatever the case may be Mikomi clearly is wanted badly by the sound if they were willing to chase her as deep into fire country as they did. I know from experience that Orochimaru hungers for power and if he wanted this girl for something then she may be exceptional in some way. I want to keep Orochimaru from her. Having another strong ninja around won't hurt either. In any case, I intend to find out where she is from. With luck her memories may prove useful when and if they return."

Sakura nodded and returned to Mikomi's bedside, "Hehe, sorry about that Mikomi-chan, just had to ask Tsunade-sensei a quick question."

Tsunade sat down beside Mikomi's bed once again, "So what's your answer Mikomi?"

Mikomi gave a half smile, "I'd say yes if I had any money or at least some place to stay. I've got nothing."

Before Tsunade could offer to allow Mikomi to stay in a temporary apartment Hinata butted in, "Umm, Mikomi, if you like you could come and stay with me."

"Would you father even allow that Hinata?" Sakura asked incredulously, "I mean, hell, he didn't even treat you like you were dirt beneath his feet until you beat Hanabi eight months ago. Do you honestly think he'll be any different?"

Hinata felt her old timidness starting to return for a moment before she sat up straight and quashed it down, "I…I don't care. He chose me to be the clan heir so he'll eventually…eventually he'll be following my decisions. I'm going to start with helping out Mikomi."

A smile crept across Tsunade's face, 'You really have grown up a lot lately Hinata. I'm not sure what's responsible for your increase in confidence but you should be proud. I can't wait to see what you do to the Hyuuga clan in the future.'

Banging her hand down on the bed Tsunade finalized the decision for Mikomi, "So it's settled. You can move into the Hyuuga compound tomorrow after one more night of observation."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hyuuga Compound – the Next Day**

"You are not brining that girl in here," Hiashi said as Hinata introduced Mikomi to him, "She is not a Hyuuga. No one but another Hyuuga is allowed to stay overnight within these premises."

"Otou-sama, pardon my rudeness," Hinata began, proud that she was able to stand up to her father, "but you named me as the heir to your very title as clan head. I would think that it would give me some leeway to make decisions on my own as I will have to do in the future. Mikomi is staying her with me."

Hiashi's brow furrowed deeply in anger, "Watch what you say to me Hinata. You may have been name the heir but I can still strip that title from you at a moments notice. You are far from becoming the clan leader as of yet. You WILL obey me when I tell you to do something."

"You don't have to do this for me Hinata-san," Mikomi whispered to Hinata as she shied away behind the smaller girl, "I'll be alright."

"I have to learn to stand up for myself sometimes or I can't call myself worthy," Hinata whispered back, "Besides, father knows that he can't strip my title as heir from me. It has already been decided and put into the clan record. I learned about it from my cousin Neji." Hinata squared her shoulders and faced her father down, "I…I have to be able to stand up for my own decisions father, especially now that I have been named heir. A friend let me know that it has already been written in the clan records and can't be rescinded now. I want…I want Mikomi to stay here with us. At least until she can find a place of her own to stay."

A twitch began to form in Hiashi's right eye, the only outward sign of anger. "Impertinence will get you nowhere Hinata. Records can be erased and they will be if you continue to disobey me."

Hinata only shrugged, "You can get rid of my title as Heiress-to-be if you really want to. I didn't win the fight with Hanabi to be recognized as the proper heir, I did it to prove that I was worthy to myself. I want Mikomi to stay here."

"What's gotten into you girl?" Hiashi asked trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he glared at Hinata, "She cannot under any circumstance stay her with the Main Family. You should know the rules just as well as anyone else. Do you want to become a member of the Branch Family?"

Trying to best to show no fear at her father's threat, Hinata tried to push on, "B-but you said nothing about Mikomi s-staying with the Branch Family." Hinata glowed with embarrassment as she felt her old stutter return under Hiashi's harsh glare, "Which means that if I can arrange a room for her there, Mikomi can s-stay."

"Fine. Just make sure that she stays within the Branch Family quarters whenever she is on the grounds and not with you Hinata." Hiashi turned and walked away to hide the contemplative look on his face, 'Hmm, that's the first time that you've shown any backbone Hinata. I hope you show me a little more in the future or else the Elders' Council will walk all over you.'

Mikomi walked up and off to the side of Hinata, "Eh he, I guess I should thank you for getting me a room. I didn't want to cause any trouble though. Thanks, I think."

"It's no problem at all Mikomi-chan," Hinata said as she smiled and led Mikomi towards the Branch Family complex in the western quarter of the clan house.

Mikomi could only gape at the incredibly beautiful gardens and architecture that the Hyuuga house was made up of. The hosta garden had several varieties that she had never dreamed of before and the miniature maples were alight with a fiery glow. Everything was laid out perfectly: no matter what place you saw the gardens from they came alive with a different picture. The arches had an intricate carving of different kinds of climbing vines meeting in the center around the teardrop-shaped Hyuuga Clan Symbol.

"This place is beautiful," Mikomi said as she swerved well around another Hyuuga member, "But it feels too crowded. There's too many people around." Mikomi shuddered slightly as she felt a Hyuuga member brush the back of her purple shirt slightly.

"I'm sorry about that Mikomi but this is the best that I can do for now though. I'll see if I can arrange a room next to my cousin Neji. He'll be able to help you out when I'm not around. He's a nice guy when you get to know him."

Mikomi stopped short when Hinata abruptly stopped in front of one of the countless white doors that the Hyuuga complex sported, "Neji-kun could I talk to you for a moment?"

Neji came out of his room a moment later and glanced at Mikomi. He smiled slightly in greeting, "Is she the one you needed me to prepare the vacant room for Hinata-chan? It's all cleared out and ready for her to use. What's your name by the way?"

"It's Mikomi…just Mikomi. I can't remember my family name." Mikomi stared at the floor in shame. 'I hate this amnesia bullshit!'

"It doesn't matter who you are to me and Hinata Mikomi. Come in and get used to your room." Neji then put his arm around Mikomi's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. He quickly learned that it was a bad mistake. Mikomi shrieked and grabbed hold of Neji's arm in an iron grip. She spun and threw him down the hallway right after she jabbed one of her kunai into his left shoulder. Neji flipped in midair and landed on his feet. He pulled the kunai out and slid into a one-armed battle stance.

Mikomi gasped when she realized what she had done, "OH GOD! I'm so sorry Neji-san!" Several Branch Family members poked their heads into the hall to find Mikomi trying her best to heal the wound that she had given Neji in her panic. Both Neji and Hinata were rather stunned. Neither of them had expected this amnesiatic girl that they had picked up to know how to perform a healing jutsu. "I'm really sorry Neji-san, I just kind of reacted. I don't like it when people touch me."

Neji was still a little shocked that Mikomi could use healing jutsu, "I'm fine Mikomi-chan, just a little…I guess you could say shocked. Both that you attacked me AND that you can use a cut healing jutsu."

Looking puzzled for a moment, Mikomi looked down at her hands, "It, well, it just came to me the second that I realized you were cut. I don't think I know any other healing jutsu though."

Coming up just to the side of Mikomi, Hinata added he two cents, "I guess that's just another area that we can help train you in tomorrow Mikomi-chan. Sakura and I volunteered to help bring up to speed with the academy training course so that you can have a chance at becoming a register ninja of Konoha."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hokage's Office**

"Shiro I've got another assignment for Anbu," Tsunade said as she quickly stamped the papers she had filled out for the mission, "I'll leave the team selection up to you. You'll need to arrange for three teams of two for this mission and be sure that they top notch Henge specialists along with information gathering specialists. What I need you to do is find out as much as you can about this girl." Tsunade tossed a couple of pictures of Mikomi in her purple and black ensemble across the table to Hyuuga Shiro and continued her explanation, "Her name is Mikomi and her family name is currently unknown due to her amnesia. First off, I want to know why Orochimaru sent some of his ninja after the girl. Second, I want your teams to find out everything that they can about this girl's past so that I can be sure that letting her stay in Konoha won't lead to her defecting the first chance she gets. Third, find out everything that you can about the girl's abilities. Finding out her abilities will be the hardest part of the mission but I'm sure that the teams you put together will find something. Any questions Shiro?"

"Just one," Shiro said, studying the picture of Mikomi intently, "Do you have even a general idea of where we can start our information search. If you can narrow down the search area as much as possible then my Anbu will be able to find something on the girl much faster."

"I've narrowed it down to three areas to search for information regarding Mikomi. First I'll need one team scouring the land from the Village Hidden in Grass all the way to the Village Hidden in Sound. Orochimaru has been moving a lot there so something is bound to turn up. The only other clue that I have is Mikomi's chakra alignment. She has a connection to both lightning and wind. That means you'll need to send a team to Lightning Country and Water Country. That's the best that I've been able to come up with. Be sure to have your teams reporting in at least once every two weeks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Training Ground # 37**

Hinata led Mikomi and Sakura out to the training grounds that she normally used when she trained alone to begin testing how far along in the ninja arts Mikomi really was. Stepping into the clearing Hinata decided to get things started, "So Mikomi-chan, how many jutsu do you remember including techniques like Henge and Bunshin?"

"Umm, I remember five jutsu, six if you count my defensive technique as a jutsu," Mikomi said as she ran through them all in her head, "I know the Henge of course. For Futon Jutsu I can only remember the 'Great Breakthrough' technique and for Raiton Jutsu I know three: Lightning Strike, Storm of Lightning and Chain Lightning. However, I kinda have never used a bunshin before."

Sakura gave a low whistle, "Wow, those are all seriously high powered jutsu. Wait a second," Sakura's eyes widened before she pointed at Mikomi in surprise, "You've never used a bunshin and yet you know how to do these crazy techniques? What the hell's up with that?"

"Umm, I guess it's because I can't easily materialize my chakra outside of my body, especially in a set and concentrated form. The only reason that I can use Henge is 'cause it's easy enough to keep chakra circulating and moving while using it." Mikomi looked at the ground in embarrassment, "It's…a bit of a problem that I've had as far back as I can remember."

"Would you mind demonstrating your techniques for us?" Hinata asked as she tried to keep the evaluation moving along, "I'd like you to start with a Henge for us first if you wouldn't mind."

In a quick burst of chakra, Mikomi became a duplicate of Hinata. The navy blue shorts with fishnets extending just past the knee was done perfectly, the navy blue long sleeve top also was done quite well, the Hyuuga symbol on the front an excellent replica. The headband around her neck was also portrayed well and even Hinata's lavender eyes were replicated in colour. Mikomi did a quick spin to show what she could do.

"Not bad Mikomi," Sakura said, "But you missed two things: Hinata's black sandals and her hip pack. Good job though, your Henge seems to be quite good. Now show us what other techniques you can use."

Mikomi quickly fried a number of wooden posts while doing the three Raiton jutsus that she remembered. Neither Hinata nor Sakura would allow Mikomi to use her 'Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu' in any direction except up after then had seen the sheer amount of chakra Mikomi put behind her attacks. Hinata finally couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and activated her Byakugan to take a look at Mikomi's chakra coil system.

What Hinata saw left her gaping in amazement. Mikomi's body seemed to almost glow with chakra that spread beyond her chakra coils. Mikomi's coils themselves fascinated Hinata as they looked like they were double the size of a normal person's coils. The glow was incredible, especially around the heart and middle of the body where the major chakra reserves were located. Hinata suddenly realized why Mikomi's body seemed to glow beyond: her coils were transforming the excess chakra that her body developed into a healing chakra and seeping it into her body. 'This is incredible,' Hinata thought as she continued to study Mikomi's chakra coils, 'The thickness would allow her to move the chakra throughout her body at an incredible speed. The healing chakra would allow her to work and train beyond when most people's bodies would give out.'

After a while Mikomi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around to see Hinata staring at her with the veins seeming to bulge out of the sides of her eyes. "What's wrong with Hinata, Sakura? Why's she staring at me like that? And what's with her eyes?"

Sakura laughed as Hinata suddenly realized that she was staring and turned away, "Don't worry about Hinata, Mikomi. Apparently she saw something interesting about your chakra coil system. She has a Bloodline Limit called the Byakugan that allows her to see the chakra coil system on people. Whatcha see anyway Hinata?"

"Well, I saw her body almost seeming to glow with chakra, flowing beyond her extra thick chakra coils," Hinata said as she turned to face her friend once again, "Her body naturally produces a healing chakra that seeps into her entire body."

"That'd be rather useful," Sakura said as she looked Mikomi over. A thoughtful look passed over her face, "How about you focus in on her ligaments, tendons, bone structure and check for extra cushioning around her joints. Describe to me what you see."

"Okay, I can do that," Hinata said as she let her vision slide outwards slightly to get a good look at the internal workings of Mikomi's body, "Well, her bone seem to just as dense if not more so that your own Sakura. The ligaments and tendons also seem to have a little bit more flexibility in them than normal. As for her joint cushioning…well, it seems as if it is a little thicker than what you'd find on most people as well."

A wicked grin passed over Sakura's face as she slid on a pair of black gloves, "Well then Mikomi, how'd you like to learn how do to…THIS!" Sakura spun around and punched one of the wooden posts in the clearing, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

A puzzled look crossed Mikomi face for a moment, "I don't know why, but that looked really familiar to me. But hell yeah, I'd want to learn how to do that! What do you want me to start by doing?"

For the next several hours Sakura ran Mikomi through the lessons that Tsunade had given her to teach her how to fight using her legendary strength. The progress that Mikomi made astounded Sakura – it was almost as if Mikomi had been taught Tsunade's taijutsu style before. The longest step for Sakura to teach Mikomi was how to access the strength in the first place. After that Mikomi rapidly caught up to Sakura.

"Jeezus Mikomi," Sakura panted as she sat down to much on the rice balls that Hinata had brought along for a snack, "Are you a genius or something? I've never met anyone who was able to learn Tsunade-sensei's taijutsu style except for myself and I never expected to meet someone who could learn it in just a few hours."

Mikomi just shrugged, "I don't know. I've always been rather good at taijutsu from what I could remember and I said that it seemed familiar to me. There is a possibility that I've learned it before and that's why I was able to learn it so quickly from you Sakura."

"Ha, that's rather unlikely," Sakura said with a snort, "As far as I've been able to find out, I'm the only one to learn our Hokage's strength besides you now. The chances of someone independently developing this technique are slim."

"Let's worry about that later Sakura," Hinata said, "For now I think that we should grab a bite to eat. We can continue with the training later, maybe even showing Mikomi a few healing jutsus once she gets better. How does Ichiraku's sound Sakura?"

"Sure, sure, let's grab some ramen. I need a break after that workout. I'm amazed that you're still able to go Mikomi."

A grin passed over Mikomi's face at the mention of food, "I'd love to eat something more filling than rice balls right now. Uh, any chance that we could stop someplace for some dango afterwards? I, uh, kinda really like the stuff."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chamber of the Council of Elders – Konoha**

Tsunade felt a headache coming on as Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu ripped into her about her decision to allow Mikomi to become a member of their village. It was just as stupid and inane as their reasoning for not allowing Naruto to have any sort of freedom whatsoever. It was starting to become frustrating to try and work while dealing with the Council of Elders at the same time.

"Do you even bother to consider the fact that this Mikomi girl could in fact be a spy for Orochimaru or some other village?" Homura asked, barely keeping the anger out of his voice, "She could have easily volunteered to get attacked after she had been given her orders to sabotage Konoha. All she has to do then to gain sympathy is plead her situation under the guise of amnesia so as to slip into our village unopposed. Even worse she would be welcomed."

"First off, Orochimaru does not have any ties to Uchiha Itachi. I explained that I verified the chakra traces that were remaining in Mikomi's brain were a trademark that the Tsukiyomi leaves behind after it is used on a victim. Also, even if Mikomi was a part of the Sound she clearly hated the place. Amnesia victims may not be able remember much but the often are able to recall especially intense feelings about a person or a place. She clearly showed a deep hatred for whatever village that she was from meaning that if she is from Sound then we may have some valuable information on our hands regarding Orochimaru's complex as well as his plans."

Koharu cleared her throat before responding, "Ahem, have you already forgotten that Orochimaru kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke from us? Orochimaru has probably forced Sasuke to join his side and could very well have forced him to uses the Tsukiyomi on the Mikomi girl."

Rubbing her temples Tsunade tried to keep her temper under control, "If you have already forgotten Sasuke isn't able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan, only Uchiha Itachi. Also, Sasuke left Konoha. Orochimaru did not kidnap him. He only tempted Sasuke which caused him to leave Konoha of his own volition. I have already told you that I am very certain that my decision to allow Mikomi into our village is the correct one to make."

"Fine then," Koharu said, "But Mikomi must be placed on probation until she proves her loyalty through her actions and by telling us everything about herself and her past, especially the things she has forgotten by her amnesia. There is a Gennin graduation test in a week. We will allow her to have chance to become a ninja at that time."

Tsunade gave a deep sigh, "If that's all then I must inform Mikomi of the situation. Also, I have to tell her that she has a test that she needs to prepare for, not to mention try and find someone to tutor her." Tsunade got up and started to leave the room, "I have to get back to work, so you'll have to pardon me for skipping the formalities."


	10. Paths Undecided

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic. I'm sorry to say this but my updates are going to slow down soon now that I'm heading back to university. I'll try to keep one a week as my pace but I may slow down to one every week and a half. I don't particularly like this either, but if I end up not updating for over two weeks please PM me and tell me to get my ass in gear and write. I'm also celebrating now that I've passed the 100 000 word mark and I still have plenty left to write. If anyone feels like sharing a bit of inspiration with me I'd be glad to hear it. Ideas for a story are always welcome, even if they don't end up fitting in with my basic outline. Well, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 10: **Paths Undecided

**Main Gate of the Village Hidden in the Mist**

The two Mizu Chuunins on gate guard duty watched as a lone cloaked figure appeared out of the mist. They took note of what he was carrying as they did for all travelers: the cloaked figure was carrying a rather large bundle strung across their back. One of the Chuunin stepped out to find out what the traveler's business was for entering their villages. He waved the traveler over, "What is your business with entering our Village traveler? And what are you carrying with you?"

The cloaked figure dropped his hood down and stared right into the eyes of the Mizu Chuunin. The Chuunin froze up as he stared into the yellowed, snake slit eyes of Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned, "Kukuku. I guess you could say that I came here in person to prove how serious I am about wishing to speak with the Mizukage. Now, as for what I'm carrying with me, well, let's just say it is only part of what I wish to speak to the Mizukage about. I would highly recommend that you that you go and tell him I'm here as things would get very unpleasant for you if you don't."

The Chuunin visibly gulped before he ran off to tell the Mizukage who was here to request an audience with him. Orochimaru flipped his hood back up as he stood just inside the main gates to wait for the return of the Chuunin that he had just scared senseless. He leaned against the gate as the second Chuunin came out to find out what was going on.

"What's going on," the Chuunin demanded as he stalked up to Orochimaru, "What did you say that caused my partner to run off like that." Orochimaru merely turned his cloaked face in the Chuunin's direction and the Chuunin continued his rant, "Answer me dammit! Who the hell are you?"

"You're lucky I don't just kill you right now for you insolence," Orochimaru said as he lowered his hood once again, "But then I don't think that the Mizukage would take my words very seriously at all. After all, I did come here to talk with him didn't I? Go cower in your little guard post. I'd rather not have to deal with underlings like you today."

The Chuunin guard only paused to consider his options for a moment before he headed back to the little booth that was just inside the main gate of Mizu. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against an S-ranked Missing Nin, not to mention one of the legendary three Sannin. 'Great,' the Chuunin thought, 'just what I needed to start my day. I've got a ninja at our gates that could kill almost anyone here in our village and he was also crazy enough to start a Village of his own. I'm not sure how this day could get any worse. But when it rains, it pours.'

After waiting at the gate for close to fifteen minutes the first Chuunin arrived with a full team of Anbu behind him, "Orochimaru-san, the Mizukage has agreed to meet with you pending a full search of your person. That includes what you have strapped to your back. I was told to tell you that this condition is non-negotiable."

Orochimaru smirked as he set down his pack and tossed his cloak off to reveal his battle outfit. He unclasped his hip pack and tossed it towards the Anbu team before he spoke, "My, my, it seems that my reputation precedes me wherever I go. Your Mizukage was quite wise to demand a search. Be sure not to accidentally miss a weapon I've hidden on my body now or you might be in trouble."

The Chuunin nervously stepped forward and began to give Orochimaru a pat-down to look for any hidden kunai or senbon. After quickly ensuring that there were none on him he pulled out a device that looked very similar to a metal detector. The device was designed to scan for the faint energy signatures that come from an explosive note. Scanning all over Orochimaru's body the Chuunin found no trace of an explosive note hidden on Orochimaru's body. He quickly backed away and picked up Orochimaru's hip pack and delivered it to his partner in the guard booth.

One of the Anbu team members moved forward to quickly check what was in the pack. He pulled the bag open and found a strange looking electronic device inside of it. Orochimaru smirk at the pause the Anbu member did when he saw the device, "That device happens to be a very high powered explosive device." Orochimaru's smirk never left as the Anbu suddenly all drew their weapons, "Which happens to be conveniently inactive. By the way, your Chuunin friend over there did a rather poor job in searching me. I still had this tucked inside my belt." Orochimaru pulled a small tube out of his belt and flipped the top open to reveal a tightly packed collection of poisoned senbon. He recapped the container and tossed it towards the Anbu, "The poison those senbon are dipped in is quite potent. I highly doubt that any medical expert besides the Hokage would be able to create an antidote just based on what they extracted from the victim's blood."

The Anbu lowered their guard slightly. The Anbu who had checked the pack Orochimaru was carrying was the first to speak, "Why in hell would you bring an explosive in here strapped to your back? Do you have a death wish or something you damned fool?"

"Far from it," Orochimaru said as a grin split his face once again, "I brought it as a bartering chip to use with your Mizukage. It wouldn't be wise to show up with nothing to offer the man, now would it? I'd like to get on with meeting him if you don't mind."

The same Anbu member snatched the pack up off the ground, "Fine. But I'll be taking this explosive with me. You're not getting you damn bloody hands anywhere near it. Follow me."

The Anbu team surrounded Orochimaru and took off, leading him in the direction of the Mizukage's office. They sped over the rooftops towards the center of the Village where a Blue tower could be seen sticking up in the middle of a large area of low lying buildings. A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance and walked into the reception area. The Chuunin who was sitting behind the desk looked up at Orochimaru with trepidation on his face, "The Mizukage is available to see you right away Orochimaru-san. I must warn you that he isn't all that happy to have to meet with you though."

"Very few people are," Orochimaru remarked as he strolled up the stairs with the Anbu team close on his heals. Walking slowly up the stairs Orochimaru did his best to keep the Anbu on edge by allowing his chakra to remain only partially suppressed. He enjoyed watching them squirm while they were supposedly under the pretext of guarding against his actions. 'As if any of these weaklings could really give me a challenge,' Orochimaru thought as he stared down another Anbu, 'They don't even realize that I still have the Kusanagi on me. It's easy enough to summon it from my mouth after all.'

The door opened on the Mizukage's office to reveal a very irritated Kiriken glaring at Orochimaru, "What the hell do you want? This had better be worth my time or else I'm just gonna send you right back out the door."

"I have a proposition to make Mizukage-sama," Orochimaru said as he took a seat across from Kiriken, "One that will benefit both of our villages, although you won't walk away empty handed if you are willing to at least hear me out." Orochimaru motioned for the Anbu to set down his pack, "Mind setting that down between Mizukage-sama and I so that I can show him what I have to offer?"

Kiriken stared down at the electronic device that was put in front of him. I looked at the computer screen and the number pad beside it before he stared Orochimaru in the eye, "I take it that this is a duplicate of the device that was used to obliterate the Grass forces during the Rock invasion?"

"You always did have a keen eye for observation Kiriken-san," Orochimaru said grinning, "The schematics for the devices was part of the bargain for allying myself with the Rock for the invasion of Grass. I no longer have any interest on the going-ons of that region and would like to help resolve the little…'disagreement' between yourself and Kumo. Frankly, Kumo cut off all trade to my village in terms of necessary ores and I'm rather annoyed. I'm giving you this explosive as a gesture of good will and potential use in your conflict. Also I'd like to reestablish a trade agreement with your village for the very ore that Kumo has refused to trade to my village. What do you say?"

Kiriken took a close look at the explosive device. It seemed relatively straightforward to use but it disturbed him to think that it was Rock who had enticed Orochimaru, not the other way around. 'He isn't called the 'Snake-Sannin' for nothing. I find it very hard to believe that Rock manipulated him into acting for their interests and not the other way around. I'm trying to convince that fool Tatsumaki to have a peace talk with me, not utterly destroy him. Still this will give me an excellent opportunity to study how this device actually works, maybe even giving me a chance to figure out how to disarm one used against my village. I think a limited trade agreement would suffice if it will mean getting my hands on this device.'

Kiriken decided to let Orochimaru stew for a few more minutes before he gave his answer, "Alright, you've got a deal. But I want the blueprints for the explosive as well otherwise you're not getting any of our ore. It's limited enough as things are with the conflict between Kumo and my village. Do we have a deal?"

Orochimaru sighed, "I figured that would be the case. The blueprints are on a scroll tucked inside the bag I brought the explosive in on. They're surprisingly simple as long as you follow them to their exact specifications. Otherwise you'll end up with a dud. I tried experimenting with the schematics that Rock gave me but to no avail." Orochimaru leaned in conspiratorially, "Just so you know, if you need assistance in handling Kumo the Sound will be willing to help if you offer us the proper incentive."

Kiriken shook his head, "That isn't likely to happen just so you know."

Orochimaru just grinned, "Fine, fine, then I guess it's on to the trade agreement."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Orochimaru left the Mizukage office an hour later a huge grin was splitting his face. Everything had gone according to plan. He had planted the seed of doubt in Kiriken's mind and had left a vicious surprise behind for their village. The original explosive he had left behind was linked to a remote detonation device that was in his own war room. The blueprints that he had left for the creation of his explosives explained them perfectly, but allowed Orochimaru to have two advantages of the Mizu: the blueprints were designed with a sensor that would cause the explosive to detonate if the proper sound frequency was used. Also they didn't clearly explain how to disarm one of the explosives manually without the use of the keypad and number code.

'That went perfectly,' Orochimaru thought as he sped through the trees, heading for his own Village, 'I have the ore I need along with another piece in place to set up the Mist for destruction. It's only a matter of time before their usefulness in distracting Kumo runs out. Then Mizu is mine, along with every jutsu that they posses.'

Orochimaru began to go over the plan that he had in his mind. The Akatsuki were definitely going to be a wrinkle that would need to be ironed out. How, he wasn't sure but they could easily become a problem in the future. He knew that Konoha needed to be isolated from Suna in order for his success rate to dramatically increase when the time came to deal with Konoha. 'Ah there is so much for me to do. A divide between Konoha and Suna is unlikely, especially with the bonds as strong as they are between the current Kazekage and Tsunade. Hmm, that's going to be a difficult situation to judge, especially since they are so close to each other. I suppose I'll just have to see what fate deals my way for now.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Konoha Library – 7 Days until the Gennin Graduation Test**

"Alright Mikomi," Sakura said as she dropped a massive stack of books in front of Mikomi who had been waiting patiently in a corner away from the other people, "Hinata and I have to cram the basic knowledge that you're gonna find in all of these books into your skull in a week." Sakura pulled the first few books off the top and laid them out in front of Mikomi, "Alright now, do you think that you'd be able to passably explain the basics of chakra control if you were asked to do so on a test? Please have a flip through these five books and then pick the book that is closest to describing your level of understanding."

Mikomi decided to start off by taking a look at the book entitled 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Chakra and Chakra Control' and began to flip through it. The book turned out to be more pictures and diagrams rather than truly in depth explanation. Some of the terms used to describe chakra really cracked her up, 'Start by separating your energies in your mind to Body A and Body B. Then to attempt to mould chakra, smash the two together in you mind and image the resulting energy flowing through you. Oh and try and make sure that they are equal the first times you try otherwise it will be like the giant smashing the bug to death.'

Tossing the book aside Mikomi began to flip through the others: 'Chakra Control and You – How to Get the Most out of What You Got,' 'Basic Chakra Control and Manipulation,' 'Tips and Tricks to Build Your Chakra Stamina and Control,' and finally, 'Advanced Chakra Control and Manipulation – Going Beyond Gennin.'

"Some of these books describe control in a far easier way than I would have though of it," Mikomi admitted as she flipped through the 'Advanced Chakra Control' book, "Although I have to admit that I'm finding that I understand most of the concepts in these books already. I guess whoever trained me really drilled control into me or something. I guess I didn't have much when I first started off."

Hinata smiled at the stack of books. Mikomi had already cut them in half by having a good understanding of what chakra control was all about. Hinata smiled and pulled the next book off the top of the pile entitled, 'The Way of the Shinobi – Konoha's Ninja Rules,' "This book is one that you're going to have to do your best to memorized Mikomi. A lot of the rules are rather simple and to the point but you also have to memorize what number the rule is. That's the difficult part. Just remember one thing before you read the book: these rules are necessary for the test but not all of them should be followed. The rule that you must put the mission over your teammates for example, shouldn't be followed. A phrase our Yondaime Hokage used a lot was, 'Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their teammates are even worse than trash.' Don't let yourself start to believe that you need to put a mission over the lives of your own teammates."

Flipping open the first page Mikomi saw rule number one written across the top of the page and a brief explanation for why the rule was in place. Mikomi sweat-dropped, 'this is going to be a looooong week.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Training Ground # 37 – 5 Days Later**

Relief had flooded through Mikomi earlier that day when she had been told by Hinata and Sakura that her knowledge on the Ninja Rules and Konoha's history was sufficient to at least pass the written portion of the Gennin test. Mikomi began to stretch and limber up at the edge of the training grounds with Hinata and Sakura, eager to do a little bit of actual physical training. Books were just to plain. Mikomi felt a lot more at home learning how to fight by example rather having to 'use her cognitive faculties' as Sakura had suggested. When it came time to review the basic jutsu the academy tested for Sakura had tried to teach Mikomi how to perform a Bunshin Jutsu from one of the academy textbooks. Needless to say, Mikomi hadn't even been able to get a Bunshin to take shape. All that had happened was a minor detonation of chakra that knocked all three of them off their feet.

"Okay. Here we go Mikomi," Sakura said as she glared at Mikomi, "Please watch closely. I really don't feel like getting blasted off my feet by that…whatever it is that you did. To start with you make the ram seal and concentrate you chakra throughout your body, using the ram seal as a focal point. Then you have to imagine what you look like in your mind and split it and make your chakra take that image. Once your chakra has that image inside your body expel it to make a basic, illusionary clone of yourself. Now watch."

Mikomi watched as closely as Sakura began to move very slowly through the steps that she had just described. Sakura gathered her chakra and made a perfect clone of herself. "There. That's all there is to it."

"You give a try now Mikomi-chan," Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan, "I'll try and see what you're doing wrong with my Byakugan.

Setting herself, Mikomi formed the ram seal and prepared to try again. She gathered her chakra inside herself and made the mental image in her mind just as Sakura had described. She focused on transforming her chakra to look just like she did as if she was trying to perform a Henge of herself. Then Mikomi split the images in her mind into three and expelled the chakra she had gathered in a burst of energy, "Haaaaaaaaah!"

Two far larger chakra detonations took place in the clearing.

When the smoke cleared you could see a very dazed trio sprawled out on the ground. Mikomi sat up red-faced and looked at Hinata as she shook herself off, "Eh he, I guess that didn't work out too well did it Hinata? Did you figure out what I was doing wrong? 'Cause I really don't want to knock my examiners silly with what I'm doing now."

Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears Hinata tried to keep her vision from swimming, "Ugh. If nothing else you may have developed a rather interesting attack to stun a target." When she felt her disorientation pass, Hinata got to her feet, "Well, from what I saw you did the first steps that Sakura described to you perfectly. The chakra was evenly spread out and but concentrated on the ram seal. However, when you went to release the technique your chakra completely destabilized, resulting in that explosion." A contemplative look passed of Hinata's face before she looked Mikomi up and down, "Do you ever remember using a technique that required more control that chakra to power it Mikomi?"

Mikomi shook her head, "Not that I can remember. I know that my Futon and Raiton Jutsus require a moderate amount of control. They came easier than others to me. I guess that's 'cause I've got a connection to those elements or something."

"Well, from what I could see," Hinata began, "it seems as if you have very little control over your own chakra once it's outside of your body. Maybe you are incapable of stabilizing your own chakra outside your body. That would explain the jutsu affinity a little bit because you start the chakra development for both Futon and Raiton jutsu occurs almost entirely inside your body. Try again, but this time try to picture your chakra spinning and flowing to help your Bunshin keep its shape."

Once again Mikomi gathered the chakra and repeated the steps that Sakura had taught her, this time adding a spin to her chakra. It didn't change the results much. This time instead of just being blown back from the explosion of chakra the three of them were picked up and sent spinning head over heels.

Sakura got up and tried her best to make her way over to Hinata in a straight line, "That was a total failure Hinata. Got any other bright ideas that we should be trying? Cause many more like that and I think I'm going to be sick."

Mikomi just got up easily and jogged over to the two of them, "It's not that bad is it? Sure the explosion gives ya shell shock for a second but it doesn't seem to disorient me the way it's doing to you two."

"Yeah, well the two of us don't have healing chakra constantly being emitted into our bodies. We have to try and recover our senses without any help." Sakura gave a laugh when Mikomi frowned, "Don't worry about it. You should be thanking your lucky stars that you have that chakra. I'd image that it would be rather handy."

Hinata squared herself before she marched a good distance away from Mikomi, "Sakura get over here. I guess all that we have left to do is have you try again and again until we can correct your mistakes."

For the next two days excluding meal times you could hear what sounded like a mantra coming from Training Ground # 37. Advices was given by Hinata and Sakura who stood at the far end of the clearing while Mikomi continued to create explosions.

**Boom!**

"Again, this time try it with less chakra."

Puff!

"Again, this time try and add a little more. Think about the image you want to project."

Unfortunately for Mikomi, every single try, every single attempt ended in a complete disaster. The chakra simply refused to materialize into the illusion that a normal Bunshin would give off. By the end of the first day Mikomi had started to feel the same disorientation that Sakura and Hinata had been experiencing when they were struck by the exploding chakra. As the end of the second day rolled around, Mikomi thought that she was going to be sick.

After another failed attempt sent Mikomi to the ground once again she gave shout of exasperation, "GOD DAMMIT ALL! Grrrrr, Hinata, Sakura, I just cant do a Bunshin. I can't do it at all. Do you think that Hokage-sama would write me a note explaining to the Gennin examiners that I can't do it at all so I could do a different test?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Outside Orochimaru's Chambers**

A feeling of dread hung over the Chuunin that Kabuto had sent to report the results of the search for Mikomi. Since the results were a total failure – to the point where a four man team was found dead in the woods to the west of Sasuke's fight with Itachi – he knew from experience that he wasn't going to get a good reception. Steeling his nerves, the Chuunin knocked on the door that led to Orochimaru's 'Throne Room.' When there was no answer the Chuunin knocked even louder. After knocking a third time a voice finally sounded from inside the chamber.

"What the hell do you want? I thought I had made it very clear that I wasn't to be disturbed unless a report on the search for Mikomi came in. You better be reporting about the search or you're going to be used in my next experiment!"

The Chuunin breathed a sigh of relief that Orochimaru wasn't going to kill him for reporting on the search for Mikomi when he responded, "Y-yes Orochimaru-sama. I've come with the progress report in regards to the search for Mikomi. May I enter and tell you directly?"

"Get in here and tell me then you damn fool!" Orochimaru shouted.

Quick as a flash, the Chuunin slipped inside the room to deliver his report to a pacing. Bowing, the Chuunin crossed his fingers that he made it out of this report in one piece, "Orochimaru-sama, the news isn't all that good. Of the four teams that were sent out to search for Mikomi only three returned. The fourth seems to have chased her in the direction of Konoha and were apparently ambushed just outside one of the villages on the way. There is only suspicion at the moment, but we suspect that Konoha now has their hands on Mikomi. Another team has been organized to try and infiltrate Konoha again and verify whether or not she is located there."

When Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and turned his anger filled face towards him, the Chuunin nearly wet himself. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna die,' was the panic thought that flew through the Chuunin's mind.

The Chuunin's heart nearly stopped when a wide smile spread across Orochimaru's face, "This may be an opportunity in disguise. I'm sure that little brat fled the second that Sasuke died as he seemed to be the only anchor that was restraining her from fleeing earlier. I'm guessing that she will tell Tsunade about my plans in exchange for asylum. That will only breed further dissention and mistrust if I try and strengthen my story in Mizu and create one in Kumo. Kukuku, and since she has the collar on we can easily…persuade her to come and rejoin us."

Relief was flooding through the Chuunin. He wasn't go to die or even get punished it seemed. He thanked his lucky stars that Orochimaru had decided that it didn't really matter that the search parties had failed. Then the smile left Orochimaru's face, "What are you doing just standing there? Get the hell out right now!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Academy**

To say that Mikomi was nervous would have been like saying that Itachi was a weakling. She was positively quaking in her boots at the prospect of being in a classroom with so many other people all around her. It didn't help matters much that she had to carry around a doctor's note for the examiners that was signed by the Hokage telling them she physically couldn't perform a Bunshin. Letting out a deep sigh, Mikomi tried to gather her wits as Hinata led her across the Academy grounds towards the classrooms. Clenching her hands into fists, Mikomi tried to suppress the shakes that were going through her body.

"Hey, Hinata, who should I be giving this doctor's note to before I take the exam?" Mikomi asked with a pained look on her face, "I hope that the guy's nice."

Hinata gave Mikomi a warm smile, "I'm sure you'll like him. His name is Umino Iruka, a Chuunin like myself. He's very kind and I have no doubt that he'll help you out as much as he can. He isn't the sort of person to just ignore a doctor's note, especially one signed by the Hokage herself." Relief passed through Mikomi for a moment before thoughts of a crowded classroom filled her mind once again, "Iruka will be working with an assistant by the name of Nara Shikamaru. He's in charge of the written test. Don't be deceived by his laziness. He's really quite sharp."

Nodding, Mikomi pushed open the front doors of the Academy only to recoil at the sight before her. There were tons of people packed into the hallway waiting for the room for the Gennin tests to open up. When Hinata gave Mikomi a little push to get her through the doorway Mikomi immediately pushed herself against the wall before give Hinata an uncomfortable look.

"Hinata, uh, do I really have to get through here?" Mikomi said as she motioned to the group of students with her head, "I really don't feel too comfortable. I'm mean, sparing is one thing but this just doesn't sit well with me. Can I…"

Mikomi just trailed off when Hinata shook her head, "I'm afraid not Mikomi. Think of this as a training exercise. You might even be even shyer that I was, although it may have a connection to what you've forgotten. I used to stutter and hide myself all the time but I have worked really hard to overcome that to prove that I can become a better person. All you need is…the proper motivation. Come on. Just close your eyes and I'll lead you through them."

Shutting her eyes as tight as she possibly could, Mikomi let Hinata lead her through the crowded hallway. Hinata almost laughed at the absurdness of the situation since they were drawing a lot of odd looks. Mikomi on the other hand felt as if her skin was going to jump up and crawl right off. She was constantly brushing up against people or bumping into them. Mikomi finally risked cracking her right eye open to see how far she was from the door to the classroom. To her dismay, all Mikomi saw when she opened her eye was the back of someone's head. In bemused fright, Mikomi noted that the person had a hairdo shaped like a pineapple. Then they stopped.

"Excuse me Shikamaru," Hinata said to the pineapple haired guy, "Can I speak to you for a moment inside the testing room?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru said as he turned around to see Hinata leading a girl several inches taller than her towards the testing room, "so it's about her eh? Well, you came this far so you might as well come on in I guess."

When a door slid open just to the left of where she was standing Mikomi sighed in relief and didn't hesitate to follow Shikamaru inside. Mikomi stood a little away from Shikamaru and just held out her note to him once they got inside. Shikamaru took the note away from Mikomi and started to read it as Hinata began to explain why she had brought Mikomi there, "This girl's name is Mikomi and she is the one who was recently added to the test list. She was…home schooled. The note explains everything but I just wanted to make sure that you don't give the Bunshin test to her for to the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. She physically is not capable of performing it."

"Ugh, how troublesome," Shikamaru said as he scratched his head, "I guess we can work around this. The Bunshin test was going to be worth exactly thirty-five point seven percent of the Ninjutsu test, same as the test's overall worth. Feh, I'll need you to show me what happens when you attempt a Bunshin first to ensure that this isn't a fake. I'll figure out what to do after that."

Hinata left the room and turned Mikomi over to Shikamaru shortly after that. When all of the other students were called to come and take their seats Mikomi quickly secured the one closest to the windows right at the front of the room. She knew that everyone would want to sit near them but it was also the quickest way to escape if things turned ugly. She sat down and closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore all of the other students coming into the classroom.

Since Mikomi was doing her utmost to ignore everyone she completely missed all of the attentive stares that she was getting. Mikomi's height and scar drew their eyes to her like magnets – being a new face didn't help matters much either. Whispers were whipping around the classroom with most of them focusing on the new face in their midst. Mikomi finally caught what was going around the classroom when a guy behind her tapped her on her shoulder. Mikomi visibly flinched but turned around slightly as the guy whispered to her, "You're a new face. Could I get your name?"

"My name's Mikomi."

"Alright everyone, listen up," Iruka shouted as he entered the noisy classroom, "We're going to get cracking on the Gennin testing." He paused as he noticed a lot of attention focused on the new girl in the classroom, "Looks like everyone noticed the new face here in the room. Well, if you want to get to know her it'll have to wait till after the tests, got it? We're gonna be starting with the written test first and it will be supervised by Shikamaru here. Then we've got the Shuriken throwing test I'll be supervising. The both of us will be supervising the taijutsu and Ninjutsu tests after the other two are finished." Iruka saw a couple students roughhousing at the back of the room, "HEY YOU THREE! Cut that crap out, this is a test! Or do you want to fail right now?"

Shikamaru began to pass out the tests as he explained the rules, "Here's the written test. Don't turn them over till I tell you to start. You have one hour to complete the test once I tell you to start. I catch you cheating and you fail." Shikamaru started heading back to the front of the room once he had handed out all of the papers, "Oh yeah and just so you know, I've worked out that this written test is worth twenty-six percent of your overall grade. Good luck. Now…Begin"

Mikomi flipped the paper over and looked at the first question: 'What is Shinobi Rule # 33?' Mikomi sweat-dropped. 'I have no idea how the hell I'm going to be passing this exam.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A dreary look was worn on Mikomi face along with a few other students as they headed out to the shuriken practice grounds. The test had been rather brutal in some aspects but Mikomi was hoping that she would be able to scrape by with the explanation she gave on chakra. The fact that the question was so open-ended – 'Give an Explanation on Chakra' – and that it was worth twenty out of the exam's sixty points may have pushed her just over the fifty percent margin. When they gathered outside Mikomi made sure to stay a few feet outside the group of students.

Iruka greeted the students when Shikamaru headed back inside to mark the tests, "This is how this test is going to go: I call your name and then you step up for your attempt. You get eight shuriken to try and hit the eight critical points on the human body. You can throw a minimum of two at a time. However, accuracy with a higher number of shuriken will give you a higher overall score, got it? Oh and Shikamaru also mentioned that this test is worth seventeen point eight percent of your overall grade for this examination."

While Iruka quickly checked over the list of participants the group burst into chatter again. Iruka waved his hands as he tried to get the group to quiet down, "Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm starting the test now! Mikomi, you're up first."

A murmur went through the group of students when Mikomi's family name wasn't announced.

"Alright Mikomi, step up to the line here. How many shuriken are you going to throw at a time? Two? Four?"

Mikomi just shook her head, "Nah Iruka-sensei, I'm gonna go for all eight."

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he handed Mikomi her eight shuriken, "Are you sure? You do know that misses still have the same deductions from you score no matter how many you throw at a time?"

Nodding, Mikomi quietly slid the shuriken into her fingers and set her self to throw them. Iruka just sighed, 'Great, she may have just ruined her chances. Wanting to prove yourself for being a new face is just stupid.'

Rearing back Mikomi let all eight of her shuriken fly at the same time. They arced across the thirty foot gap and thunked into the wooden dummy. Mikomi sighed as she looked at her results, "Damn, two of them are just off. I was able to get them most of the time in practice." The class stared at the dummy in surprise. The two shuriken that Mikomi claimed were off target were only in the first line around the bulls-eye that was painted on the eight kill zones.

Iruka grinned, "Great job Mikomi. Well, Amari Rurin, you're up next."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru joined up with Iruka just as he was brining the group of students around to the marked off sparing ring. Everyone formed a ring around the roped off area and paid close attention to Iruka and Shikamaru as they stepped into the center. Iruka began to explain the next exercise, "Where going to be pairing you off for a quick sparing demonstration going in alphabetical order. Two at a time will enter the ring. There will be a minute for both in the ring to only defend or attack. After that there will be a quick three minute spar. Marks will be individually analyzed and marked according to the rubric that we've developed. This test is worth twenty point five percent of your total grade. Mikomi and Amari Rurin, please step into the ring. Decide between the two of you who will be on defense first."

Mikomi rolled her shoulders as she hopped the rope. For some reason contact didn't bother her in a fight; in fact contact just felt natural to her. She bowed to Rurin, "Amari-san, if you would like I'll go on defense first."

Rurin just smirked, "I'll take that but you're asking for it Mikomi. I won't hold back even though you are a girl."

"I would feel insulted if you did Amari-san. Give me everything you've got."

Iruka clipped Rurin's rubric on his clipboard while Shikamaru slid Mikomi's into place. Shikamaru raised his hand into the air Mikomi and Rurin slid into their taijutsu stances. Shikamaru recognized both of them, 'I guess Mikomi knows the Iron Fist that Lee uses. Amari looks like he's using the Senken style. "Begin!"

Amari charged Mikomi rapidly off the start and pumped chakra into his arms before he unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches up and down Mikomi's body. The fight seemed almost surreal to Mikomi. She could easily see and defend against every punch that Amari was throwing at her, as if she was used to far faster opponents. She just tucked that piece of information into the back of her mind as she blocked, ducked and weaved across the sparring ring.

Switching things up, Amari tried to leap into a rising kick only to find Mikomi's hands catching his foot, tripping him up. Mikomi had to restrain herself to keep from attacking Amari in such a vulnerable position so she just leapt away to give herself some room. Amari felt anger starting to rise at being humiliated so badly and kicked a section of loose dirt right at Mikomi's face. She snapped her arm up to block it but felt dirt enter her eyes despite her efforts. Sudden fear shot through her system for a second and she acted completely on instinct. Her hand shot out and caught one of the punches and spun to back of Rurin. The other punch only clipped her shoulder as she leapt away and wiped the dirt from her eyes.

"Time!" Iruka called before Rurin could attack again, "Mikomi it's your turn."

'This is one exercise I know that I'm good at. I'd better make this count and use my full speed from the start.' Mikomi put on a burst of speed that put Rurin's opening charge to shame. She saw Rurin's guard slowly coming into place and ducked under it. Leaping up Mikomi put her elbow into Rurin's chin and her knee into his stomach lifting him right up off the ground. Flipping over Rurin's head, Mikomi snapped a flipping axe kick into the back of his head before landing and turning around to charge once again. She brought herself up short when he didn't get up.

Shikamaru sighed at the sight of the unconscious boy, "How troublesome. Mikomi, would you mind brining him over here? I'll call a Medic Nin to take care of him and any other injuries that might occur."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was called back into the classroom to prepare for the last part of the Gennin Exam: the Ninjutsu test. The techniques that they were going to be tested on were posted beside an adjoining room where the test would be held. Mikomi tried her best to read what was posted by the door but couldn't see what was there because of how far away she was. Circling around to the outside of the group Mikomi finally sucked up her nerve and tried to repeat what Hinata had done to her that morning. She put her hands on the wall, closed her eyes and began to inch her way towards the listed techniques. Mikomi's back was as ridged as a two by four as she felt her back brushing against people constantly. After a few minutes of creeping her way along the wall, she felt the doorframe and looked up at the Jutsu list.

_Jutsu Test_

_Henge Jutsu_

_Kawarmi Jutsu_

_Bunshin Jutsu_

Mikomi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the other two jutsu that she was going to be tested on. She knew that she could perform the Kawarmi quite well and she was decent at performing a Henge. Plus she had the note which got her out of the Bunshin test as well. Just as she was starting to relax a little bit someone bumped into her from behind, causing her to stiffen and press herself against the wall once again. She glanced backwards only to get an eyeful of the crowded room and felt faint. Mikomi thought that she was actually going to pass out when Iruka and Shikamaru made their way through the crowd of students.

Iruka pushed his way to the door just off to Mikomi's right before he turned around once again, "Listen up, this is the last section of the Gennin exam. It's worth just over thirty-five percent so I want you to all do your best. For those of you who haven't seen the jutsu list we're going to be testing you on Henge, Kawarmi and Bunshin Jutsus. Now if you will all take your seats we'll begin calling you alphabetically once again." Iruka noticed Shikamaru glance to their left and saw Mikomi pressed against the wall, "Well Mikomi, seems you're eager. You're up first so come on in."

When they entered the little side room Mikomi saw all the leaf headbands laid out on the table in front of her. For some reason the display filled her with a little more confidence that she had felt before. Squaring herself, Mikomi stood before Shikamaru and Iruka as they sat down behind the desk.

Making a little notation on his rubric Shikamaru addressed Mikomi, "I want you to start off by doing a Henge of me. Then I want you to Kawarmi with that log over there in the corner. Before we come up with a substitute exercise for the Bunshin I want you to show us what happens first."

Mikomi smacked her head at the news she was supposed to demonstrate her Bunshin anyways. With a shrug Mikomi performed a Henge of Shikamaru, remembering that he had switched his hip pack from his right leg to his left. She gave a slow turn to show them her work.

Shikamaru gave a lazy appraisal, "Good. You have to pay more attention to facial features and skin though, you've got them looking like a girls."

With an embarrassed nod Mikomi quickly performed the Kawarmi as Iruka gently tossed a kunai at her. It embedded in the wood and Iruka dove for cover as three kunai shot back at his head from the corner where the log was placed. Mikomi gaped at her hands in surprise, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei! I didn't expect you to actually throw a kunai at me and I kind of reacted on instinct."

Sliding back up to his feet Iruka yanked the kunai out of the wall and handed them back to Mikomi, "We're not going to deduct points from you for that. It's what you're supposed to do anyway. I should have been paying more attention. Excellent work on the Kawarmi, you've got it down pat. Would you please demonstrate your Bunshin for us? It's just to verify Hokage-sama's letter before we give you a different test."

Almost every student sitting in the classroom jumped at the massive bang that knocked the door to the testing room partially off its hinges. Quite a few people got up to see what had happened. The sight that greeted them was rather hilarious: Mikomi was flat on her back with her head resting against the wall looking very irate, Shikamaru and Iruka were starting to upright their desk and the Konoha headbands had been thrown all over the room.

A furious Mikomi jumped to her feet, "That's why I got the doctor's note in the first place! I PHYSICALLY CAN'T PERFORM A BUNSHIN!" As laughter at that statement filled the classroom Mikomi stormed over, forced the hanging door upright and slammed it shut.

Looking at the scattered headbands Shikamaru grumbled, "How troublesome. Feh, what test do you want to give Mikomi instead Iruka?"

Iruka leaned back in his now upright chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment, "Alright, just show us an elemental jutsu of your choosing I guess. Aim it out the window towards the training dummies." Iruka almost felt ashamed for giving an unknown Gennin applicant such a difficult test.

Mikomi smiled at the test she was given. After all, she did happen to know four elemental jutsu. Iruka and Shikamaru watched with interest as Mikomi threw the window open and flew through twenty-one familiar seals, "Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" The attack was quite a shock to see. The bolt of lightning itself was massive, blowing the training dummy apart and a group of Academy students heading for the practice dummies witnessed the attack along with Iruka and Shikamaru.

The Academy Students outside began to applaud at the demonstration as all of the Chuunin teachers except Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at the kid who had just unleashed the attack. Mikomi just turned and faced Iruka with a massive grin on her face.

"So, how'd I do?"

Iruka only sweat dropped, 'And here I was thinking that I was giving an unfair test! That was definitely more than I expected.' He picked up a Hitae-ate and tossed it over to Mikomi, "Great Job Mikomi, you pass. I would recommend that you brush up on your knowledge a bit though. You failed the written portion, although you did have the best explanation on chakra out of the entire class."

With a sigh, Shikamaru handed Mikomi a note, "I was told by Tsunade-sama that you were to get this note if you passed the Gennin placement tests. That's it, you can leave now. Just be sure to be here tomorrow for the team placement."

Tearing open the letter Mikomi quickly scanned it, "Uh, this note is telling me to report to Training Ground number eight tomorrow at eight in the morning. Apparently Hokage-sama wants me to act as a replacement team member for Team Eight since Hinata became Hokage-sama's assistant. I don't think I'm not part of the team placement."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he looked down at the list of students. There were still twenty nine students left to test.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Konoha Training Ground # 8 – 8:00 am**

Mikomi was a nervous wreck that morning. She had been up and pacing around her room at six in the morning and then begged Hinata to take her out to the grounds at seven. Things had only gone downhill from there. She had started by trying to pass the time by pacing again but found that she didn't help calm her at all. She had tried to juggle rocks while she paced only to end up crushing them using the strength that she had re-learnt from Sakura. She had tried pushups, meditation and even tree climbing using chakra that had left Hinata gaping. Nothing had helped dispel the butterflies in her stomach. By the time Yuhi Kurenai showed up at the training grounds at exactly eight o'clock Mikomi still felt as if her stomach was trying to do a nose-dive off a cliff.

Kurenai gave Mikomi a once over as she came onto the training grounds, "So you're Mikomi eh? Looks like you passed the first step of the Gennin examination."

"What?" Mikomi burst out at this news, "I thought that test meant that I was a qualified Gennin? What other part is there to the exam?"

Shino gave a slight nod and Kiba smirked, "Hehe, course there's another part to the exam. Three of us all took it in order to keep Kurenai-sensei as our sensei in the first place. So, what kinda test are we gonna give the newbie Kurenai-sensei?"

"You and Shino are part of the test as well you know," Kurenai said, almost laughing at the incredulous expression on Kiba's face, "You really didn't think that you were going to get out of it that easy, did you? Anyway, your task is simple: you have four hours to find me and steal the flag on my waist. I'll be hiding within the forested section of training ground eight. That's it." Kurenai set two alarm clocks down on a nearby rock, "The exercise will begin in five minutes when the first clock sounds and end when the second alarm goes off." With the exercise explained to the group Kurenai disappeared into the woods.

Still feeling a little frustrated at having to go through this crazy test again Kiba decided to get things off to a quick start, "Hey Mikomi, Shino and I have worked together with Hinata-chan for a while but not with you. This exercise is obviously about teamwork so we gotta know what sorta stuff you're good at. Me and Shino both are excellent trackers. Shino fights using his family's jutsu, attacking with his kikai bugs to sap the chakra from an enemy. I use my family's animal based jutsu as well, tag teaming enemies with Akamaru using the Man Beast Clone. Now you tell us what you can do Mikomi."

So caught up in Kiba's speech Mikomi failed to notice how close he was to her as she began to tell them what she knew she could do, "I've kinda concentrated mainly on Taijutsu. I'm really good at that and I know two styles that I can mesh together. One of them is called Iron Fist and the other is the same style that Hokage-sama uses. For Nin–"

"Holy shit, you know Tsunade-sama's crazy ass strength? Hell yeah, we got us a serious powerhouse! Man, it's always the girls who learn that strength stuff."

Mikomi blinked at Kiba's outburst and finally realized how close together the two of them were. She let out a gasp and jumped back, "I really don't like being too close to other people Kiba, and I mean anyone. I can remember four Ninjutsu, three Raiton and one Futon. There all pretty powerful and I can keep using them all the time."

Kiba looked a little confused at Mikomi's last statement, "What the heck do you mean 'I can remember four Ninjutsu?' You mean you only know four of them or what?"

Mikomi stared at the ground as she tried to explain what was going on, "I don't know if you've been told yet but I apparently have a rather severe case of amnesia. I've only been able to recall basic functions and speech, along with how to fight. That and feelings such as the fact that even without knowing who they are I hate the Village Hidden in Sound. I think certain events stimulate my memories 'cause I learned how to use Tsunade-sama's strength from Sakura in roughly five hours."

"She can't remember her past Kiba," Shino said when Kiba looked confused at Mikomi's answer. Kiba just shrugged.

Then the first alarm clock went off.

Taking charge, Kiba started to get things moving, "Mikomi we'll need you to stay fresh for when we catch up to Kurenai-sensei since you're not a tracker. Shino, Akamaru, let's find her scent!" Kiba and Akamaru put their noses to the ground starting from where Kurenai jumped into the trees while Shino let his bugs fly off in every direction.

"She's surrounded us with a Genjutsu," Shino calmly said as he looked intently out at the forest, "My bugs just turn around and head straight back to me."

"Aw come on!" Kiba complained as he suddenly realized that he too had turned right back into the clearing, "Kurenai-sensei didn't pull this sort a thing on us last time. I suck at dispelling Genjutsu. Hey Mikomi, you know how to do that sort a thing?"

Mikomi grinned as sudden inspiration hit her, 'I guess certain situations do trigger my memories 'cause I'm sure I didn't know how to do this before Kurenai surrounded us in a Genjutsu.' Slapping her hands together in a ram seal Mikomi looked straight at Kiba, "Thanks for giving my memory a kick start with that question Kiba. KAI!" Mikomi let loose a surge of chakra that caused Shino's eyebrow's to shoot into his hairline, Akamaru to let out a couple of barks and Kiba to start shouting.

"Damn you're packing a lot of chakra there Mikomi. The last time I felt a chakra that big from someone your age was from Uzumaki Naruto. We got us another stamina freak here!"

Kurenai felt her Genjutsu get dispelled and knew that the chase was on, 'I wonder what else you know how to do Mikomi? Maybe I'll be able to jog your memory a little bit. Either way this is an excellent exercise for Shino and Kiba.' She spun away and ran away from her students, weaving through the traps that she had spent several hours this morning making. 'Let's see if you can find the path that will take you right to me.'

Shino had sent his bugs out ahead while Kiba and Akamaru led the way via Kurenai's scent. They had only traveled for about a minute through the woods when Mikomi felt that something was off. Her feelings were confirmed when Shino threw his arm out in front of Kiba to stop him.

"Traps," Shino said quietly, "Lots of them. My Bugs will let us know where they are." Mikomi and Kiba were forced to wait for several minutes as Shino consulted with his bugs on the location of the traps, "They spread out a distance either way." Following his bugs, Shino made his way to a wire trap and pointed at it.

"That's the easiest trap to bypass huh," Kiba said as he followed the crisscross of wires in the area, "I'll trigger it with my kunai."

As Kiba reared back to throw his kunai a flash of recognition went through Mikomi's mind, "DON'T!" She grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him off his feet, "You idiot! I recognize this trap. It's a variation of the four quadrant trap. Here, watch this." Mikomi leapt into the branches of a tree just behind and to the left of them and cut some branches away. What was revealed was a scroll, "See? This baby is wired to go off with the other three. They would have tilted in the direction of the attack and pin-cushioned you. Get up here Kiba. I'll need a hand disarming this trap."

Leaping up onto the branch Kiba waited patiently for Mikomi to tell him what to do, "I need you to hold the wire taught Kiba. Make sure it doesn't loosen up or we become pincushions." Mikomi carefully cut the scroll away from the wire and tossed it down to Shino. She quickly pulled some wire from her own pack and sliced enough off to tie the wire back down to the branch. "That's all for this one. The others can be handled in the same way." After a few moments work they were on the third one.

Kiba was holding the wire in place just fine…until he pulled it too tight. Mikomi saw the last scroll start to unravel and activate and acted on instinct once again. She pumped as much chakra as she could into her defense and tackled Kiba from the branch.

As if in slow motion, Kiba saw the last row in the wall of kunai strike Mikomi in her back, "MIKOMI!"

When the landed on the ground Kiba was shocked when Mikomi leapt off of him completely unharmed. She ran her hands down back and didn't even feel a cut in her clothing, "That's…awesome! Either my reinforcement technique is a hell of a lot stronger than I thought or else my clothes are like flexible body armor. Sweet!"

"If you can take a direct hit like that I'd hate to have to take you on using only Taijutsu Mikomi," Kiba said with a faint laugh, "Rock Lee might be the only one who could hurt you with Taijutsu if that's the case."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The chase for Kurenai and her flag was still on three and a half hours later but the three of them were finally catching up. It had been a vicious obstacle course of traps, Genjutsu and natural obstacles that the three had run through but their teamwork had helped them to prevail. Kiba had kept on Kurenai's trail by scent the whole time while Shino and his bugs had spotted the traps and other specific signs of travel. Mikomi turned out to have a wealth of knowledge on traps, disarming quite a few of them. When Kurenai's trail had crossed a set of rapids that ran through the edge of the training grounds all three of them helped to ensure their balance and safety as they crossed the river – without Mikomi flinching away from their touch quite as violently.

There was only fifteen minutes left in the exercise when the three of them finally caught sight of Kurenai at the edge of the clearing where they had started the wild goose chase. They slowed down to try and come up with a battle plan. Mikomi was the one to come up with a plan of action and whispered it to the others, "Shino, your bugs suck chakra right? Send them around behind Kurenai-sensei to flank her. I'm going to come out and attack her head on. Kiba, you and Akamaru do that clone thing of yours and attack from the sides to get the flag. Shino, if Kiba and Akamaru miss, you come out from behind me and take it. How's that sound?"

With nods of agreement from the two of them, Mikomi waited a minute for Shino to get his bugs in place and Kiba and Akamaru to split off to the side. Then she burst from her cover and charged Kurenai at full speed. The second that she left the cover of the woods Kurenai threw a minor Genjutsu over Mikomi. Quickly dispelling it in mid charge, Mikomi jumped and threw a downwards punch at Kurenai. Kurenai leapt back away from Mikomi only to receive the shock of her life. The ground had exploded into a crater at the epicenter of Mikomi's punch and had hurled chunks of earth straight into Kurenai's guard.

Kurenai glanced behind her to check on the wave of kikai bugs that she saw coming at her, 'This make things a little more difficult,' Kurenai thought as she leapt straight up to dodge Kiba's Gatsuuga, 'I did not anticipate Mikomi to have been taught Tsunade-sama's strength let alone have mastered it in so short a time.' When Kurenai looked down to see Mikomi giving Shino a boost right at her she tried to cast a Genjutsu on him. A chain of kikai bugs exploded from Shino's body in an attempt to at least capture Kurenai with them. Shino was lucky enough to catch Kurenai's right arm with his bugs as he flew past.

With her chakra and strength being drained slowly Kurenai tried to rip the bugs off. Kiba met Kurenai's fall with another Gatsuuga and this time he didn't miss. He was able to hit Kurenai with a glancing blow before she could perform a Kawarmi giving Mikomi just enough time to slip in and snatch the flag from her belt. Just as Kurenai had put a Genjutsu over Kiba and turned to get the flag back from Mikomi the shrill ring of an alarm clock rang in the clearing to signal the end of the exercise.

Using a quick pulse of chakra, Kurenai undid the Genjutsu that she had placed on Shino and Kiba and called them all together. While Kurenai was looking the group over Mikomi voiced the question that Shino and Kiba were thinking, "So, do we pass?"

Kurenai forced the three of them to squirm anxiously for a few minutes before she answered, "Yep, you all pass. Good job, the three of you can remain a Gennin team under me. Your teamwork was excellent and that is what allowed you to succeed. If you hadn't worked as a team you would have gone right back to the academy. That's right, even you two Kiba and Shino."

Kiba's outraged cry echoed throughout all of Konoha when he found out that he had nearly been sent back to the academy, "WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	11. The Past Resurfacing

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic. I'd also like to thank **XyoushaX** for pointing out a glaring error in my spelling. I appreciate it! Also, if anyone is interested I'm now looking for a beta reader to look over my work. PM me if you're interested or tell me in a review.

**Chapter 11: **The Past Resurfacing

**The Village Hidden in Clouds – Raikage's Office**

The skirmishes between Kumo and Mizu had been continuing for a month since Sasuke and Mikomi left the two nations with neither side backing down. They both had been claiming that the other Shinobi Nation had begun the conflict with raids on their ninja. Orochimaru's plan to send the two nations into a conflict that was spiraling out of control seemed to be becoming a reality. The skirmishes were slowly growing in both size and number, despite the lack of deaths since Sasuke and Mikomi had tore through the Nins.

There was only one thing that Tatsumaki wanted to the conflict and that was closure. He had to admit that the conflict had begun to become completely pointless with neither side admitting to starting the conflict. They couldn't even pinpoint a date when the tension had begun. All that Kiriken had to do was call off his forces and sign a peace agreement that had him admit that he was the cause of the conflict while giving Kumo the proper compensation for their losses.

Of course, Kiriken wanted the same thing from Tatsumaki.

So the conflict had continued to escalate and now Konoha and Suna were trying to get Tatsumaki to listen to their bullshit stories. He was tired of hearing the two nations blame all of the problems and conflicts going on throughout the Shinobi Nations on one man. Nobody had that kind of power and Tatsumaki was damn sure that nobody would try to challenge him so openly on his own ground.

Tatsumaki felt a headache coming on as he tried his best to reason with the diplomat from the Village Hidden in Sand. He had discovered – much to his displeasure – how persistent and downright annoying Juuboku really was. "I've had enough of this Juuboku-san. You keep placing more and more blame on Orochimaru without having any evidence to back it up. It was hard enough to swallow everything that we discussed at our previous meeting of the Kages, but to blame something this large on one man is downright scapegoating. The Mizukage appears to want to fight this out without admitting to their part in the conflict."

Yakubyougami was starting to get frustrated trying to keep up this jolly persona of Juuboku, "I keep telling you that Mizu has openly admitted to their part of the conflict. Mizukage-sama has admitted that they have been sending raiding parties into your nation for the last month or so. In response to your initial raids of course. Both your village Raikage-sama and Mizukage-sama's village are blaming the other for the conflict. Clearly you must see that there is a third party involved in this matter that was the catalyst for these events in the first place. Does it matter whether or not it actually was Orochimaru-san in the first place? You will save face in your village if you reveal that you know of a third party who was responsible for the conflict even if you can't prove it. Your words alone will be enough."

Gritting his teeth so hard that they squeaked, Tatsumaki glared at Juuboku, "I. Will. Not. That is because I intend to keep my integrity and I will never stoop to such a low level. Acting that way during a mission is one thing but in the game of politics your integrity is the only currency that really counts. Clearly the Village Hidden in Sound doesn't give a rat's ass about integrity. You use it when it fits your needs and bury everyone else under a pile of your bullshit. I've had about enough."

That last remark really grated on Yakubyougami's nerves, "Watch it Mizukage-_san_," he said purposely accentuating his lack of respect, "My integrity is one thing that I hold true to as does all of Suna. My last remarks were a last ditch attempt to persuade you to my way of thinking. That is how sure I am that Orochimaru is responsible for this fiasco along with all of Suna. I have been trying to be as reasonable and well structured in my arguments with you but you have repeatedly and rudely shot me down." Yakubyougami took a deep breath to calm himself down, 'God dammit! I hate having to deal with the shit Tatsumaki is spilling without being able to tell him more. He's one of the few in the world who might recognize me and I'm damn sure he'd listen to me then. Or even reveal the information that Kakuzu and Hidan gathered on Sasuke and Mikomi's movements. At least then the Akatsuki wouldn't have to deal with the effects of Orochimaru's power grab as much.'

His cheerful smile back in place, Yakubyougami sat back and relaxed as Tatsumaki looked him over once again, "So the happy servant has bite huh? Well you sure as hell chose the wrong way to try and convince me to go along with your claim that Orochimaru is the cause of all of this trouble with Mizu. Come back when you have the proof to back up your claims."

"I will inform Kazekage-sama of your decision Raikage-sama," Yakubyougami said as he got to his feet and bowed to Tatsumaki, "Although I must admit that you have acted remarkably similar to how Mizukage-sama also acted. You both demanded proof before you would publicly accuse Orochimaru-san. Good-bye."

As Yakubyougami left Tatsumaki's office he spotted a smirked Kabuto sitting in one of the chairs just outside of the room. Annoyance crossed his face as he watched Kabuto get ushered into the office he had just left. 'It appears that I have to let the Suna Jinchuriki know of yet another development. Orochimaru is becoming a major pain in the ass. I can't wait to capture Gaara and be over with this damn position as an advisor.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto smirked at the Sand Nin as he left the Mizukage's office. He had heard almost every word that had been said between the two of them and knew that Orochimaru couldn't have timed his 'diplomatic' mission any better. With Suna coming here to try and calm down Tatsumaki and put an end to the hostilities things could have gone awry for Orochimaru. But now that a high ranking Suna Nin had seen him about to enter into a meeting with Tatsumaki the seed of doubt might be planted. Now he just had to ensure its growth.

After being called into the Raikage's office Kabuto gave a deep and respectful bow before he sat down. Tatsumaki was clearly frustrated with how the previous meeting went and mad it doubly clear when he finally decided to speak, "Okay…so the Sound decided to send the other Konoha traitor. What do you want?"

"Pardon me Raikage-sama but despite all appearances I have never left the service of Orochimaru. I am not a traitor, just a very good spy."

Tatsumaki gave a half nod. He wasn't all that surprised at having another person spout crap his way after what he had just gone through with Juuboku of the Sand, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now Kabuto-san. As I asked before, what do you and the Sound want?"

"An alliance. The Village Hidden in Rocks has decided to turn on us once our entire part of the bargain was upheld and only delivered half of the promised technologies in return. Also, like your nation, Mizu has begun to place pressure on the Sound by having moved a several Anbu squads near our eastern boarder, killing anyone who leaves the country." Kabuto leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses up on his face, "So how does a military alliance sound to you Raikage-sama?"

"I find your story hard to believe," Tatsumaki said as he stared Kabuto down, "I've sent quite a few patrols down to the edges of Rice country and not once have I had a report on a single ninja team from Mizu. Like I said to the diplomat from Suna, you have to bring me some physical evidence to back your story up. I won't believe a word you say until then. That is the only way to keep the Cloud's integrity intact."

'I should have figured that Tatsumaki's honesty and integrity complex would get in the way,' Kabuto thought as he decided to fall back on Orochimaru's contingency plan should the request for an alliance get shot down. "Fine then, no alliance. We'll both just have to settle matters in our own ways. Then how about something far simpler to agree to?"

"What would that be Kabuto-san? I would assume that you mean a trade of some kind."

"That's correct Raikage-sama," Kabuto said with a smirk, "We want to reestablish the trade agreement that we originally had between our two villages. The Village Hidden in Sound was supplying your village with a great deal of foodstuffs after all. We want you to begin trading your ore along with a few of your other specialty products such as some of the mountain growing medicinal herbs."

'Son of a bitch!' Tatsumaki thought, 'The Sound noticed how much food they were actually trading to us. That in and of itself is a pretty big bargaining chip. I can't allow my village to show _any_ weakness.' Interlacing his fingers together, Tatsumaki leaned forward slightly, "If you want us to reopen trade simply for the foodstuffs that you supplied our village with then I'm afraid that you can just go home. We are not that desperate for food. You have to make a better offer than that."

'How predictable,' Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his face to hide another smirk, "Very well, then the Sound will also throw in the blueprints for the explosive device that the Rock used in it's annexation of the Village Hidden in Grass. That was one part of the bargain with the Sound that Rock kept. Since they decided to break away from our agreed treaty we feel no need to keep the blueprints a secret."

'That got your attention didn't it,' Kabuto thought as he saw Tatsumaki's posture straighten up and his eyes shine slightly. Shaking his head slightly Kabuto reached into his hip pack and pulled out the only item he had been allowed to carry into the Raikage's office. Kabuto quickly unsealed the scroll and flipped it out across Tatsumaki's desk and then quickly rolled it back up.

"Are you interested in the trade agreement now?"

Tatsumaki sat back in his desk to think about this new offer for a minute. To him the answer was obvious: take the plans and have an excellent new weapon. It would help complete the research into chemical explosives they had been doing for months now. "I suppose that we could work things out if you give us the blueprints to that impressive explosive device. Is there anything that we should know about it?"

Kabuto nodded, "There really isn't any room to deviate from the blueprints at all. The device has been condensed down as far as possible to still be able to yield the same results. Orochimaru-sama himself experimented with further condensation and modification for the explosive and could not create one with a larger yield for its size."

"I see," Tatsumaki said, "I doubt that Orochimaru had the expertise that my own explosives experts do. If we experiment using the blueprints then it's our problem. Not yours. If that is all then I suggest that we get down to the business of drawing up the trade agreement."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kazekage's Office – Several Days Later**

Gaara had been finishing up the last stack of paperwork for the night when he heard a commotion occurring outside of his. Trying to ignore it Gaara continued with his work. Then someone started pounding on his door and shouting, "Kazekage-sama! I must speak with you right now! KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

Feeling a tick of annoyance at how loud his advisor Juuboku was being Gaara used his sand to throw the door open without having to leave his desk. As Juuboku burst into the room Gaara gave him a frosty glare, "Why do you feel the need to scream the house down when obviously I'd be awake to talk with you? You know very well that I never sleep."

Taking a moment to catch his breath Juuboku had the modesty to look embarrassed, "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama but the Chuunin receptionist gave me the indication that you couldn't take any visitors. Naturally I assumed the worst. I'm sorry for causing such a disruption but I have a very serious report to make." Juuboku watched Gaara give him a nod to continue, "I believe that the Raikage has either already signed, or is creating an alliance contract with the Village Hidden in Sound."

Sitting back in his chair Gaara said only one word, "Explain."

"Absolutely Kazekage-sama," Juuboku said as he sat down across from Gaara, "It started with when I was leaving Raikage-sama's office. I saw Kabuto, the Konoha traitor waiting to meet with the Raikage. I figured that it would be prudent to try and find out what he was doing coming to Kumo as a ninja from the Village Hidden in Sound so I occupied myself at the door as long as I possibly could. Before I was forced to leave I overheard Kabuto discussing a military alliance with Kumo on behalf of Sound. I believe that Orochimaru wants to put an end to the Kumo and Mizu conflict he started with him coming away with something in return."

"I was waiting for something along these lines to happen," Gaara said as he quickly wrote a note on a small scroll, "I'm going to have to talk to Tsunade-san from Konoha once again. Please send this to her via carrier pigeon right away. We might have to take steps to guard against further action."

"Meaning that we are to start preparing for eventual war?" Juuboku asked, "Or do you mean further diplomatic talks with Kumo?" Juuboku took the note from Gaara and waited for an answer.

"Perhaps," Gaara said as he paused for a moment to think, "But I would like to avoid war at all costs. I'll review the status on the village armory and begin to intensify the Anbu training program. I want you to deal with the Academy, stepping up the training that's given there a little more."

Juuboku paused on his way out the door, "My mission to Kumo. When would you like me to head off again?"

Gaara brushed past him and headed off down the hallway, "The second you've created a reasonable program for the Academy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roadway in the North Eastern Part of Fire Country**

Moving through a wide canyon you would find a group of eight people hauling along a rather large shipment of premium grade sake. Four of the eight people were workers for the brewery that made the sake and the other four were Konoha ninjas. Kurenai's team with the newly include Mikomi had been hired for a C class mission to guard the sake shipment from the bandit attacks that had been plaguing the region.

Mikomi couldn't remember being much happier in her entire life. What she could remember of it anyway. She was with two friends and her sensei who had helped her so much. While she still didn't like being around people much at all, she no longer constantly flinched away from them. Kiba had decided to help 'train' her by throwing her into a large crowd of people during a concert. Mikomi had pounded him into the ground for that stunt but she had to admit that it had helped her a lot but she hadn't forgiven him for that terrifying experience.

The last month of training had help Mikomi out immensely in terms of regaining a few of the techniques that she had forgotten and the opinion that the Konoha Council had of the girl. During a training exercise where Kurenai was testing out her student's ability to escape the effects of Genjutsu Mikomi had remembered her 'Hell Pit Jutsu.' Being confronted with an image of thousands of soldiers coming right at her had sparked the technique in a fit of fear. She had also been able to remember the 'Grand Fireball Jutsu' as well.

The Konoha Council on the other hand only saw Mikomi as something that could be used. They still believed that she was a potential enemy that was purposely sent into their midst to cause disruption or an attack from within, especially with the amount of power jutsus she knew. However, they had been convinced that her amnesia was completely real. After Tsunade had ordered an MRI to be preformed on Mikomi and showed them the area trauma they had accepted it as fact. Now they just wanted Mikomi to be entirely loyal to Konoha and had been testing that loyalty all month. Scroll on Konoha's defensive network along with the evacuation routes had been left around her all month and she had left them along after realizing what they were. She could turn out to be a valuable source of information should she regain her memories.

Mikomi had been noticing the symbol on the tarp that was draped across the large bottles for a while now and had the sensation that she had seen it before. "Kurenai-sensei," Mikomi called up to the front of the convoy, "I'm sure that I've seen this symbol on the saké somewhere before. Do you know any place in Konoha where I would have noticed it?"

Kurenai couldn't help but laugh as Kiba grinned before she spoke, "It's no surprise that you would have seen that symbol before. It happens to be Hokage-sama's favourite brand of saké. We've seen her sneaking a drink a few times when we've come in to give a mission report."

"Maybe…" Mikomi said as she trailed off. She felt as if she had seen that symbol even before she had seen Tsunade-sama drinking sake of this kind in her office. It didn't make much sense to her at all since she couldn't even recall ever seeing it before she was reporting back for a mission.

Mikomi paused in mid stride as two images suddenly flashed into her head. One was of a middle-aged man sitting across from her in a cafeteria drinking saké from a bottle that had the same symbol on it. The second image was of a woman smiling and laughing with her in a clothing store while drinking a bottle of saké, again with the same symbol. The images passed but they stayed in her head as if she was remembering something of her past that she had forgotten. Giving her head a shake Mikomi started walking again.

"I just had the feeling that I'd seen that symbol even before I saw it in Hokage-sama's office. And…well…can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurenai nodded and moved to the back of the group to join Mikomi when she saw the seriousness in her expression. "What is it?"

Mikomi leaned in a little closer while trying to keep from touching Kurenai when she whispered, "I think I just remembered a flash of my past. I saw two people, both drinking saké with that same symbol on the bottle. I was talking to them: one in a cafeteria and the other was behind the counter at a clothing store."

"That may not be such a good thing while on a mission Mikomi," Kurenai said with a worried look on her face, "The last few times that you started to regain any of your memories they came in a rush. If you feel off – even a little bit – at any time let me know. Rest if you have to."

Mikomi nodded as she continued to push one of the two carts along. She was glad that she didn't have to take the rear guard position nor point. Kiba and Akamaru were able to act as point quite well thanks to their incredible sense of smell and hearing. Shino made an excellent rear guard whey he spread out a network of bugs behind the group. So Mikomi got stuck in the middle to act as support for either end of the shipment.

Kiba threw his arm up to stop the group as a narrow section of the canyon came into view, "I'm gonna go check out that passage Kurenai-sensei. Akamaru says that he smells something strange coming from there and it isn't people."

"Go ahead Kiba," Kurenai said as she looked ahead at the narrowing cliff face, "That canyon looks like an ideal place for an ambush and we'd have to clear the area first anyway. Keep you nose to the ground alright. Mikomi, you follow up behind him to act as back-up. We're taking no chances."

Leading the way into the canyon Kiba and Akamaru followed the strange smell that they had noticed a ways back in the canyon. As they entered the smaller section of the canyon Mikomi slowly started to seal for a technique as Kiba dropped to the ground beside Akamaru to lend his nose to the search. Mikomi was on edge the entire time they were in the canyon. Something didn't feel quite right to her as even she could smell something funny coming from the canyon walls.

Then Kiba leapt to the top of a rock outcropping and froze with Akamaru. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside. There was a tarp stretched over two things that scared the shit out of him now that he knew what the odd smell was. Black powder and nitroglycerin. "Run," Kiba began softly as he spun towards Mikomi, "RUN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND RUN!"

Kurenai slid into a battle stance as she heard Kiba yelling from the canyon, "Shino, stick to the back and get ready! Kiba and Mikomi are coming back fast!" Kurenai's eyes widened as the first explosion began at the far end of the canyon Mikomi and Kiba were running through. In a rapid chain reaction explosions kept closing in on Kiba and Mikomi. Just as Mikomi turned around and yanked Kiba and Akamaru off their feet and hurled them out of the exploding canyon hundreds of camouflaged sheet fell away from the rock face.

A grim expression spread across Kurenai's face when she saw the hundred or so armed bandits appear out of nowhere. Her head snapped back around when she heard Mikomi scream.

'Oh hell I'm not gonna make it out of here!' Mikomi thought after she had thrown Kiba and Akamaru clear of the canyon. Mikomi could feel the heat of the explosions nipping at her heals as she put everything she had into her running. Glancing over her shoulder she saw how close the last explosion was and realized that she was right beside the next little outcropping the explosions had been coming from. Focusing as much chakra as she could into her legs and the back of her body Mikomi jumped with all her strength. Once she was airborne Mikomi reinforced her body as much as possible as the explosion went off. The heat and rubble from the explosion slammed into her back, tearing a scream from Mikomi's lungs. The superheated rock seared her bare flesh and the flames themselves very nearly set her hair alight and she shot from the mouth of the canyon in a ball of flames and smoke. The flames and smoke petered out as she uncurled from a ball and tried to land on her feet. As Mikomi hit the ground her left foot caught a rock and sent her rolling across the ground.

Kurenai pointed behind Kiba and Akamaru as they got to their feet, "Help Mikomi and get back her as fast as you can!" Kiba turned to grab the stunned Mikomi as Kurenai called out further instructions, "Shino, send a wave of your bugs towards the south side of the canyon to cut of their charge! The four of you grab whatever you can and prepare to defend yourselves!" Kurenai's hands began to fly through seals as she started throwing Genjutsu at the northern cliff face. The charge didn't slow down at all.

The huge, maroon coloured, armoured figure that was leading the charge suddenly had his sword change from a blue sheen to red as he swung it in Kurenai's direction. 'Chakra Fang!' Kurenai thought as she suddenly felt every Genjutsu that she had just cast at the onrushing army come crashing over her senses. Snapping her hands together Kurenai quickly dispelled them, "KAI!"

"LEAVE THE CARTS FOR LAST!" bellowed the Armoured Man, "TEAR THOSE PATHETIC NINJA APART! TOUEI TENSHU (god of reflection/projection) WILL BRING US VICTORY! WE'LL TAKE THAT GOLD SHIPMENT FROM THEM!"

Fear spread across the faces of the four workers as Kurenai glared at them before she started sealing once again, 'Let's see if a wide area Ninjutsu will be caught by that damn sword.'

"DOTON: DRAGON MISSLE JUTSU!"

The massive head of a dragon rose from the ground and began to spew ball after ball of earth into the onrushing army. Seven men were taken out of action while the leader cut the rest apart. Kurenai leapt away and kept sealing as the men rushed right by the carts and bore down on the retreating figures. Kurenai swore when she felt her back meet Shino's and launched another technique, "Doton: Mass Earth Shackles Jutsu!"

Chains of earth erupted from the ground and ensnared the entire front half of the charging men except for the leader. Kurenai sped forward to engage their leader and to try and keep him off Shino's back.

Kiba saw Kurenai unleash her Earth Shackles technique and swore as he shook Mikomi, "If you aren't coming to your senses now I'm leaving you to help the others dammit!" When Mikomi only looked right at the leader with glazed eyes Kiba tossed her to the ground, "AW SHIT! AKAMARU! DYNAMIC MARKING" Akamaru leapt into the air and unleashed a stream of urine over the soldiers. Tossing a soldier pill to Akamaru, Kiba quickly preformed the 'Ninpo: Man Beast Clone' and charged at the unshackled men starting to circle around to finish the charge at the overwhelmed Kurenai and Shino.

"MAN BEAST COMBINATION: DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF," Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru transformed, "GAROGA!" The massive whirling wolf ripped a path straight through the entire group of bandits from one end to the other taking out thirty of the fifty-five men in the northern group. The Armoured Man slashed through Kurenai's kunai and booted her away to go after the massive wolf while the other men kept her busy.

Kurenai tried another Genjutsu only to find it fizzle out as the Touei Tenshu turned absorbed it once again. Frustrated Kurenai slammed her hands down onto the ground in another jutsu as one of the swords pierced her shoulder, "Doton: Spike Shot Jutsu!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikomi's mind was in a haze as she watched the fight take off. She saw the flashing sword of the Armoured Man while the southern group of bandits stalled against the wall of Shino's bugs. Flashes of blood and killing flickered behind her eyes, overlapping with the fight in front of her. Kiba and Akamaru's charge through the group caused several blood flecks to splatter across her face as she saw her own hand's slitting the throat of a man a head taller than she was. More and more scenes of killing flashed through her eyes even as the Chakra Fang the Armoured Man was wielding slashed Kiba's transformation apart. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground with slashes decorating their arms and legs. Then Kurenai was stabbed in the shoulder as the earth erupted and shot spikes into the bodies of the attacking bandits.

That jolted Mikomi into action. With a primal roar Mikomi unleashed the jutsu that she had been sealing for into the last five bandits in the northern group, "RAITON: CHAIN LIGHTNING JUTSU!" As the massive lightning bolt shot through the five men Mikomi was already charging straight into the southern group.

Kurenai saw the five remaining bandit's fall to Mikomi's lightning strike as she ran to help Kiba out. She tackled Kiba and Akamaru out of the way as the Armoured Man's Chakra Fang split the earth where they had just been standing before. Kurenai and Kiba got their bearings back onto the Armoured Man and began to tag team him.

Mikomi leapt into the air and right into the middle of the southern group of bandits and swung her leg down in an axe kick as hard as she could. It struck one of the bandits directly on the head, crushing him into the ground. When her foot hit the ground it exploded outwards knocking everyone nearby off their feet and even killing a few of them. Mikomi began swinging her fists into anything that got near her. A sword glanced off her back as she put her right hand into the chest of one of the bandits and her left hand grabbed the arm of another. Flinging the guy off her fist she kicked the guy whose arm she had caught while backhanding the man who had tried to slash her. Again and again Mikomi got slashed as she punched her way through the group. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and she had taken a slash across her right cheek when the group surrounded her and attacked at the same time. Trapped, another memory flashed through her mind even as she started sealing.

"RAITON: STORM OF LIGHTNING JUTSU!"

Just as in her memory the lightning exploded out and away from her, charring the bandits to a crisp. Mikomi threw the bodies off of herself and charged right at the Armoured Man, heedless of her extensive injuries. She just wanted to escape the pain of remembering for a little while longer.

Kurenai fell back with another slash in her right shoulder as Kiba and Akamaru fell back as well. Their chests were heaving, trying to take in oxygen and recover their breaths. The Armoured Man had been easily keeping up with their speed and his Chakra Fang the size of a katana was decimating every jutsu that they threw at him. Kunai and Shuriken just scratched his armour, never finding an angle of penetration. But the thing that scared them most was the fact that he didn't even seem to care that every single bandit with him was dead. Kurenai's eyes widened as she saw Mikomi take flight right at the Armoured man, intent on launching a flying punch into the back of his head.

Just before Mikomi could land a punch on the massive figure he spun and slammed his hand right into Mikomi's face. Mikomi's flight didn't stop due to her momentum and as her body spun to slam into the Armoured Man her hands flashed up and slammed into the forearm that was holding the Chakra Fang, crushing it. The Armoured Man flung Mikomi away and scooped up his Fang in his good hand. Jumping backwards he saw that he was facing down three ninja that were still up for a fight.

To Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino's astonishment the Armoured Man sheathed his sword and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sinking to their knees in relief Kurenai, and Kiba saw Shino pick up a shaking Mikomi. Kurenai quickly pulled a medical kit out a scroll. First she slapped some of the medical cream Hinata had made before she quickly bandaged her shoulder. Ignoring the rest of her wounds she turned her eyes onto the bloody and shaking form of Mikomi. Pouring water over Mikomi's arms and legs to see the cuts Kurenai got Kiba and Shino to help her spread Hinata's cream over her limbs.

The three surviving saké workers made their way back to their undamaged carts and sat down to try and nurse their wounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikomi was lost in the recesses of her own mind. She started by finding herself locked in a dank, dark cell screaming to be let out. The fear and dread that spread through her body caused her to unconsciously shake. The shakes grew increasingly more violent as her memories continued to flash before her eyes. She could see the yellow eyes that seemed to glow from the grill in the cell door as she tried to press herself into the stonework. Slowly Mikomi could feel her stomach cramping as hours flashed through her mind in the blink of an eye. She felt herself lunging for the stale and sometimes moldy bread and water that was shoved through the slot at the base of the door.

Then things began to change in the fluidity of the remembrance.

There was a sudden flash and Mikomi found herself outside, standing across from a figure that looked like one big shadow. Mikomi suddenly realized that she was about to get into a fight when a searing pain flashed through her chest as the shadow kicked her, sending her reeling back into the darkness of her cell once again.

With the pain starting to die out once again Mikomi suddenly found herself running towards a group of soldiers. She wanted to be sick when she saw herself spin a man's head right around with a kick. Burning, electrocution and being crushed to death by her own hands was the fate Mikomi saw herself dealing these poor souls. When she felt herself get struck once again, Mikomi opened her eyes on the terrifying darkness of that accursed cell.

This time Mikomi found herself unable to move at all in the cell. Her body felt like one big massive bruise, a bruise that just wanted to fade away and die.

But her body wouldn't allow that to happen.

Even as Mikomi felt several hours flash by her body was repairing itself rapidly with the natural healing chakra that circulated throughout it. The gift that her genetics had bestowed upon her was acting more as a curse than a blessing. It refused to let her die because of her injuries. The urge to just rot away and die was almost overwhelming.

And so was the hatred that was running through her body.

No matter how hard Mikomi fought against the horrible depression and misery that was filling her body with the recollection of these memories she couldn't remember who the hatred was directed at. She could feel that is was more than one person and the burning desire for revenge was welling up from the depths of her soul. The yellow eyes returned to the cell and were joined by a pair of glowing red ones. The hatred suddenly redoubled itself as Mikomi gazed upon the sight of those eyes. Mikomi charge the door screaming at the top of her lungs only to find herself paralyzed with a massive electrical shock. It tore through her body forcing her to gasp in agony as she fell to the ground, breathing very hard. Mikomi tore at the collar clasp around her throat once she could move her body again, desperate to get it off herself. She dug and tore so hard she started to cut her own neck with her fingernails. Then the door to her cell opened up.

A very thick-set man stepped inside and looked at Mikomi with malicious eyes before he spoke, "Hehehe, well now Mikomi, it's not a good idea to try and take that collar off. I guess I'll have to punish you for that now." Mikomi threw herself into the corner even as man grabbed her legs with his thick arms. Picking her up, he threw her out through the door, smashing her against the wall. As her head hit the wall Mikomi suddenly recalled the man's name. Sadisuto was in the middle of sealing as her vision straightened itself out.

The electrical shock streamed through her body once again as Sadisuto came over and began to drag her down the hall by her arm. The whole time that she was being dragged the shock kept flowing through her body. Reaching the edge of a balcony Mikomi felt her body get thrown over the top and fall a good ten feet to the ground. As she hit the ground Mikomi realized with a start that she was no longer being shocked.

"Get up you useless girl. Time for Taijutsu practice." Mikomi felt a hardened acceptance wash over her body as she set herself to get pummeled once again.

Then the world around her seemed to melt and shift as she suddenly realized that a Mizu Nin was about to kick her in the face. Mikomi once again felt herself becoming a spectator in her own body as she blocked the kick. And she killed the Nin with by ramming it up and under his jaw bone. Moving forwards Mikomi unleashed a massive fireball that incinerated another Nin that was preoccupied by the same shadow that had kicked her so hard before. The battle finally started to wind down as Mikomi wanted to weep in horror but found that she couldn't.

Another fight and more killing began to flow and meld into one big massive killing spree. Ninja after ninja was killed by her hands as she looked on in horror. Some were killed in a head on fight while others were killed while they believed her to be their leader. Dead bodies began to form a massive mountain inside her head as Sadisuto beating her half to an inch of her life began to intrude on these scenes of her killings.

Yet again Mikomi found herself inside the cage of darkness the cell had become in her mind. As horrible as it was it was still a retreat from the pain that she had been experiencing before. The door suddenly burst open to her dark sanctuary and Sadisuto stumbled in completely drunk. Mikomi felt her hand slide under the hay in the corner of her cell and close around the handle of a kunai and the fear she felt at seeing the disgusting man left her. Releasing the kunai Mikomi set herself for what was to come as her entire world seemed to go black for a moment.

Mikomi suddenly found that she was filled with more anger than she could ever remember having as colour came back to her world of memories. She felt the kunai in her right hand as she realized that Sadisuto had just tried to rape her. Mikomi jammed it into the base of Sadisuto's bare crotch, cutting from his body as he bellowed in agony. Blood sprayed onto her naked body as Sadisuto kicked her into her cell door almost cracking it in half. In a crazed rage Mikomi dove straight for Sadisuto's throat and slamming the kunai straight through it.

Again and again Mikomi stabbed, hacked and slashed at Sadisuto's neck even after his body had gone limp. Finally, with a vicious crack Mikomi snapped straight through his spinal column. Now a complete emotional wreck Mikomi gratefully slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Team Eight had tried their best to comfort Mikomi the best that they could without touching her that much. Kurenai had picked her up and placed her on the back of one of the saké carts they had been hauling along when Mikomi had started to shake worse and worse. Kiba and Shino were standing guard nearby as Kurenai tried gently stroking part of her right shoulder. For a moment Kurenai thought that Mikomi had calmed down enough for her to confront the three surviving workers.

"You three," Kurenai beckoned sharply, "come here right now. I want to know what the hell happened here. Why would that massive Armoured Man tell his men to be going after a shipment of gold?"

The leader of the three of them paled almost as badly as when he saw the huge number of bandits in the hillside, "I really don't know. We showed you our cargo and I wasn't lying when I said it was pretty much only saké. The middle cart did have a medium sized box filled with money that was being brought along for the payroll in the other villages. I hadn't told anyone that we were even traveling with it."

Kurenai frowned as she glared at the three saké workers, "I'm afraid that this mission has just been bumped up from a C rank mission to a high B ranked mission. If that Armoured Man comes back I'm going to have to bump it up yet again. Although he used non ninja skills until the end he proved that he was no ordinary bandit. This is non-negotiable."

The leader of the saké workers smiled grimly, "After what you just saved us from I wouldn't dare try and back out of that decision. I honestly thought that we were going to bite the big one there. It certainly was nipping our heels until Mikomi-san saved us."

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" Kiba bellowed from behind them as he tried to restrain Mikomi despite her ferocious strength, "MIKOMI'S HURTING HERSELF!"

Kurenai spun around to see Mikomi trying to claw at her own neck as she began to scream in agony. Kurenai grabbed Mikomi's arms as well and forced them to her side as tears started to stream down Mikomi's face. Mikomi suddenly wrenched her left arm free as her eyes snapped open for a second. Staring down into those eyes Kurenai could tell that Mikomi wasn't seeing them as she grabbed Kiba and threw him over her body. Forcing her arm down again Kurenai called over to Shino.

"Shino I need your bugs to start draining Mikomi's chakra right now! She's totally out of control and I need to get a bandage on her neck pronto now!"

Shino didn't hesitate as he unleashed his bugs on Mikomi. Ever so slowly Mikomi began to slow down and weaken as Shino's kikai bugs drained her chakra. Kurenai gave Shino a questioning look as his bugs still hadn't left her body in over a minute, "She has a lot of chakra," Shino said as he went back to concentrating on Mikomi.

Just as Shino was about to call his bugs back Mikomi suddenly burst out of them. Looking as if she was pretending to hold a kunai she lunged at Shino only to just fall short as she collapsed to the ground. She didn't move.

Kurenai quickly bent down to feel for breathing and a pulse. Sighing with relief she was able to feel Mikomi's heart beat along with her exhalations of breath. Wiping her brow Kurenai picked Mikomi up and set her back on the cart she had just leapt off of. She looked good and hard at the unnerved people standing around her.

"This was her first mission with me that involved killing," Kurenai began as she took in everyone's questioning looks, "This may just be a result of the shock. Make our way out of here and keep moving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Near the Fire Country/Rice Country Boarder**

The Armoured Man was sitting at the base of a try trying his best to pry the armour off of his left forearm. He had been trying for close to ten minutes with no success as the armour was really cutting into his arm.

"Fucking bitch nearly broke my fucking arm again," the Armoured Man swore as he punched a chunk out of the tree beside him, "I want to kill her! I WANT TO KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

Ripping of his helmet Tegatai Kinniku hurled it off into the woods. Swearing again in exasperation Kinniku quickly retrieved his helmet and put it back on his head. Forming a one-handed seal he dispelled the Genjutsu that had been colouring his armour maroon and returned it to its original colour of black.

Kinniku unsheathed Touei Tenshu and activated it. The red chakra blade erupted from the end of the sword and he carefully brought it down to make contact with the armour on his arm. Very slowly Kinniku carefully cut and pealed the armour away from his body, leaving only the two jagged edges that were imbedded in his arm.

Swearing once again Kinniku held a large shirt that he had found in his mouth as he prepared to pull the metal out of his arm. With a muffled cry, Kinniku ripped the metal from his arm and blood started pouring out. Taking the shirt out of his mouth he tied it around the seven inch long gash as tightly as he could.

Gathering up what he was carrying Kinniku started to make his way home as fast as he possibly could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hokage's Office**

Several days had passed since Team Eight had fought the bandit army in the canyon and Mikomi had been able to pull herself together after several days of rest. The back to Konoha had been a bit of a difficult trip. Kurenai, Kiba and Shino had been forced to trade off carrying the unconscious Mikomi for almost the entire trip. It had been lest that three hours away from the gate when Mikomi had finally woken up. The four of them had submitted their mission report and had gotten their payment from Tsunade before she had asked Mikomi to remain behind and explain to her exactly what had happened.

Tsunade had a grave expression on her face as Team Eight was turning to leave her office, "Would please stay behind for a moment Mikomi."

Mikomi stopped dead in her tracks at Tsunade's request. She had feared that this moment would come ever since they had reported her collapse during the mission. Dragging her feet along the ground, Mikomi turned around and waited for Tsunade to tell her what she wanted.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai said when she saw how uncomfortable Mikomi looked standing there, "would it be alright if I remained her with Mikomi? Perhaps I can fill in the details of what occurred during the mission."

"You've already told me everything that you know about Mikomi's collapse in your mission report," Tsunade said as she shook her head, "I'm afraid that Mikomi has to deal with this alone. If she really did have a memory recall similar to the one that she has had before then I need to know about it."

Kurenai gave Tsunade a reluctant nod as she turned to leave the room. Just before she left she turned back to Mikomi, "The three of us will be waiting outside the Hokage Tower entrance for you Mikomi. Come down once your meeting is over and we'll get back to training."

A half smile flitted across Mikomi's face before her melancholy settled back over her, "What is it you wanted to know about what I remembered during my collapse Hokage-sama?"

It took Tsunade a moment to respond to Mikomi's question when she saw that Mikomi looked close to tears, "I'd like to know everything that you remembered Mikomi, no matter how painful. Every clue to your past is an important piece of the puzzle that makes up your life. I want to help you as much as possible but right now I can only help you by trying to unlock your past. I don't care what you may have done in the past. You are you. If you have remembered something that is upsetting then you clearly feel remorse because of it. That's good enough for me." Tsunade couldn't help the narrowing of her eyebrows when she thought of the Konoha Council, 'I don't think that the council members would view this situation in the same light. They would condemn Mikomi for her actions in the past if they found something that they didn't like about her.'

Mikomi took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. She could feel a chill going up her back even as her stomach seemed to be flip flopping inside of her body. The memories that she had recalled had disturbed her greatly. She had been a killer. A cold blooded, merciless killer. Mikomi couldn't even put her finger on why she had been one in the past but she had faith that the reason was a good one. "I…I…I was…"

Trailing off before she had even started Mikomi wrung her hands together for a moment before tears started to leak out of her eyes. A few broken sobs began to wrack her body as Mikomi stood there in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade was astonished. In the entire time that Mikomi had been in Konoha she had never seen the girl cry, not even once. And in that same time she had begun to get attached to the strange, red-eyed girl. The fact that Mikomi had no one in her life had endeared her to Tsunade in a somewhat similar fashion to Naruto. Getting up from behind her desk Tsunade came around and stood in front of Mikomi. As Mikomi's knees collapsed from under her body due to her emotional stress Tsunade caught the slight girl and lowered her to the ground.

"I-I'm nothing but a dirty rotten killer!" Mikomi cried out as she started sobbing into Tsunade's shoulder, not caring that she was being touched, "They kept me in a dirty, dark cell and then I killed for them! And I don't even remember who they were!"

Rubbing the back of Mikomi's head, Tsunade tried her best to comfort the hysterical girl, "Shh, shh, shh, shhhhh. It's alright. 'They' don't have you anymore. You're safe with me in Konoha." Tsunade frowned once again when she realized what she had to ask the hysterical girl, "Mikomi, I'm sorry," Tsunade said as she felt Mikomi freeze in her arms, "But I need you to tell me as much detail as you remember.

Mikomi started to cry softly again as Tsunade helped her back onto her feet. Her face red and tear-streaked, Mikomi felt a gentle memory start to brush the surface of her mind. It was of two people, a man and a woman. 'Mom…Dad!' Mikomi thought as they began to become clearer. The woman's face began to become clearer first. She was tall and slender, just as Mikomi was. She stood just over six feet tall and had long, dark purple hair that glistened in the sunlight. Her face was soft, but not slender as Mikomi's face was. Her grey eyes shone with an internal light. As her mother began to embrace her in her memories Mikomi felt her name surface. Her name was Shizuka.

Then her father started to become clearer. He stood even taller than her mother at over six and a half feet tall. He too was slender but you could see the strength that rippled through his body. A long white coat covered his body, a coat that Mikomi couldn't place. His hair was midnight black in colour and caused his face to shine like a beacon. It had the sharpness that Mikomi's own face held. He seemed to be perpetually smiling which caused his red eyes to light up with delight. As he too began to embrace Mikomi in her memories his name also returned. Kitoushi.

A soft giggle escaped from Mikomi as Tsunade moved back behind her desk and she looked back towards Mikomi. Compared to the darkness that had surrounded Mikomi before, it seemed as if the sun had risen when Tsunade looked at her: Mikomi was smiling.

"That…that hug you gave me Tsunade-sama," Mikomi said as tears continued to carve a path down her cheeks, "It let me remember my parents. I did have a family! I really, really did! My mom was called Shizuka and my dad was called Kitoushi." Mikomi proceeded to fire off a quick description of her two parents and missed the frown that had crossed Tsunade's face.

'I don't know why, but the descriptions and names of her parents seem vaguely familiar. Almost as if I should know who they are. Why would I feel this way?' Tsunade shook her head. She had to concentrate on the latest batch of Mikomi's memories, "Do you feel up to telling me about what you remembered during your last mission Mikomi?"

Mikomi nodded, "I think so Tsunade-sama…uh, I mean Hokage-sama. I'll start with what I remember about my cell. It was broken up with other memories of killing, but I felt the youngest in those memories."

Tsunade's eyes widened as Mikomi began to describe her memories. They sounded like something out of a torture session. Horror and disgust for 'Sadisuto' started to fill her as Mikomi continued to describe her 'training' sessions. Tsunade finally understood why Mikomi had such a problem with being touched if this had happened in her past.

"My mind drew a blank on the details of what actually happened during the last little bit of Sadisuto's life," Mikomi explained matter of factly, "All that I can remember is that he…he tried to rape me. I remember him coming into my cell completely drunk and then I remember myself naked and cutting off his genitalia and then his head." Tsunade felt a little ill when she heard this. She couldn't believe that Mikomi had turned out as normal as she had.

Mikomi started describing all of the killings that she had done, along with the fact that she had been forced to do them thanks to an electric shock collar on her neck. Tsunade's mind started to whirr as she processed this information. 'Mikomi is describing involvement with events that mirror Orochimaru's suspected activities! She remembers leading people from Grass to their deaths, and working with a shadow man to kill off Mizu and Kumo Nins. And that description of the soldiers she killed sounds way too close to the way that Rice Advisor was killed. Now I really need to find out her past before the council gets wind of this. They'll execute Mikomi immediately even if she was forced to do all of those things against her will.'

"Thank-you for being so honest Mikomi," Tsunade said as she smiled sadly at Mikomi, "I can't do anything to help you with the past that you've lived through but I can do my best to ensure that you have a happy future. If I can find your family that would be for the best, but if I can't you should always remember that Konoha will have a place for you. A place you might one day call home."

"I already think of Konoha as my home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orochimaru's Chambers**

Kinniku had just gotten his arm wound taken care of as he knocked on the doors to Orochimaru's Chamber and he was in an incredibly bad mood. For the last nine days he had been going over the battle in his mind along with the fact that Mikomi had beaten him once again. This time as a traitor fighting for Konoha. He felt even angrier that she hadn't been able to recognize his chakra signature at all, as if she believed that he was beneath her.

"Enter," Orochimaru called from within his room.

Kinniku tore the door open causing it to slam into the wall. The crashing sound reverberated down the corridor and Kinniku was met with the amused grin of Orochimaru, "Upset about something are we now Kinniku-kun?"

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist Kinniku forced himself to remain polite while talking to Orochimaru, "Yes Orochimaru-sama. I have two missions to report on, one mission causing the direct failure of another."

"Oh really?" Orochimaru said as he sad down in his shadow shrouded chair, "Do explain. You know how much that I abhor failure."

A little bit of sweat trickled down Kinniku's back at Orochimaru's words, "The mission that caused the failure of my gold collection mission is of far more importance Orochimaru-sama. I have discovered the location of Yominokuni Mikomi." Under his breath Kinniku muttered, "That stupid fucking cunt."

"So you found out where she is because she was part of the group that you attack I take it? Was she part of a Konoha ninja team?"

Kinniku was taken aback by Orochimaru's guess, "Y-yeah she was. She was directly responsible for ending most of the lives of the bandits that I recruited along with my injury. Mikomi took me by surprise as I didn't recognize her until she used that insane strength of hers. I've never seen any of her jutsu until that day and she wiped out almost forty men with a single attack."

Orochimaru frowned, "This is a troubling confirmation. And a good reason as to why you failed. I had Sasuke-kun training her to be the ultimate weapon before his death at Itachi's hands. Did you see her black collar around her neck?"

"No, I didn't," Kinniku said slightly confused, "You mean that it wasn't just some sort of decoration that she wore while she was here?"

"Dammit Sasuke!" Orochimaru suddenly roared, "You were the only one besides me that knew the seals of removal! I'd kill you if you weren't already dead!" As Kinniku stepped away from Orochimaru at his outburst he froze once again when Orochimaru's glare fell on him, "Kinniku-kun. You have been waiting to take Mikomi down a peg or two since she humiliated you in the Mess Hall correct?" Kinniku nodded uncertainly, "Well then, how about entering the Chuunin Exams in Konoha that are coming up next week? After all, you aren't officially a Chuunin yet, even if you have the power equivalent to close to half the Jounins of Sound. I'm sure you would enjoy tearing apart all of those little Genins."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hokage's Office – the Next Day**

Hyuuga Shiro was once again kneeling in front of Tsunade as she gave him instructions, "I may have just been able to figure out where Mikomi was born. The names of her parents just clicked today. I want you to lead a team of undercover Anbu into Ko City in Rice Country and ask around for anyone who knows about Yominokuni Kitoushi, and Shizuka. If they know anything, ask if they remember if they had a daughter by the name of Mikomi. This needs to be done right now and as fast as possible. There is no time to waste.

Shiro just nodded, "I'll get right on the immediately Hokage-sama." In a puff of smoke Shiro disappeared with the Shunshin Jutsu.

Tsunade suddenly sensed a presence outside her office door. With a sigh she called out to them, "Hinata, you don't have to hide outside my door anymore."

There was a bang outside the door and then Hinata came inside unsteadily with her usual massive stack of work, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it when I heard Mikomi's name. Do you really think you may have found her parents?"

"I fear that I may have found out even more than that Hinata and that's what worries me." Tsunade sat forward with her fingers laced together that told Hinata Tsunade was very worried, "I fear that she is somehow connected with Orochimaru and the turmoil that has been spreading across the Shinobi Nations. With the killings that she described from her memories and taking her own abilities into account she fits the profile of the partner that Sasuke had during his mission in Grass."

Hinata couldn't help but gape at Tsunade, "B-b-but that just isn't possible! Mikomi is far too nice a person ever do such a thing!"

"If you had heard the story about her past you wouldn't think so. You'll have to get the details from her, but I think that because of the trauma in her past she may have developed a severe case of Stockholm syndrome when Sasuke came into her life."

Just then a tapping sound came from the window to her office. Turning, Tsunade saw that a bird with a message was tapping at the window. Opening the window she took the scroll off of the bird's leg and read it as the bird flew out the window again.

_I am requesting that at least one team from the Village Hidden in Sound be allowed to participate in these upcoming Chuunin Exams in your village. I wish to stabilize relations with the other nations and pull my village out of the perpetual conflict that we have been engaged in since. I am willing to pay up to ten times the regular participation fee._

_Orochimaru, Leader of the Village Hidden in Sound_

Tsunade tossed the letter onto the desk and groaned, "There is no way in hell that Orochimaru's letter is just a coincidence. It looks like the Sound is going to be part of these next Chuunin exams."

"Why don't you just refuse them entry?" Hinata asked as she glanced at the note with her Byakugan, "We can refuse them after what they pulled three years ago right?"

"No, unfortunately, we can't," Tsunade said grimly, "It is part of the rules of the Chuunin Exams. We already refused them entrance once and if refuse once again the Sound will still be allowed to if even one other nation agrees. We're stuck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Training Ground #8**

"Hey! Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba shouted from the far end of the field while Kurenai was helping Mikomi relearn the jutsu that she remembered having from her flashbacks, "I wanted to talk to you about the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai sighed, "I knew that was going to come up sooner or later." Leaving Mikomi to finish working out the 'Molten Earth' Kurenai headed over towards Kiba and Shino, "Alright, what is it about the Chuunin Exams?"

"Can we enter them again here? All of the other Rookie Nine and even Gai's team have reached Chuunin rank. We haven't been allowed to enter a Chuunin exam since the Sand hosted them and Hinata achieved the rank of Chuunin." Kiba along with Akamaru looked up at Kurenai with puppy dog eyes, begging her to let them participate.

"Well…I don't know…you three have only been a team for a month…"

"Aw, come on! You don't think we have good enough teamwork after what we pulled off with the mission those saké workers gave us? PLEASE can we enter the exams, please, please, please, please, please?"

Kurenai was trying her best to suppress a grin when she answered Kiba. Putting on a mock angry expression Kurenai stared Kiba down, "Don't think that those puppy-eyes will make me change my answer. I've already decided." Kiba and Akamaru's faces fell when Kurenai said that, "I've already entered the three of you as a team.

Kiba's head snapped up so fast he cracked his neck, "YEOW! HELL YEAH! WE'RE IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!"

"Thank-you," Shino said with a nod to Kurenai before he went back to practicing dispelling Genjutsu.

Mikomi had heard Kiba shouting about a Chuunin Exam and was coming over to ask what it was about when a piece of paper was handed to her by Kurenai. Glancing at the disclaimer form Mikomi looked around at her teammates, "Uh, what's a Chuunin Exam?"

The other three member of Mikomi's team sweat-dropped before they tried to explain the exam to Mikomi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown Location**

The only thing that the figure huddled on what felt like solid rock could tell about where he was, was that it was completely black. This was not the darkness of the night, but a pure, all consuming blackness. Absolutely no light could be seen in any direction. The figure began to shiver in fear, thinking that perhaps he had lost the use of his eyes entirely. Cursing, the figure sat up and tried to feel around him with all of his other senses.

He couldn't sense anything at all around him. Not even walls.

When the figure tried to tap into his chakra to extend it in a bubble around himself to get his bearings straight he suddenly felt himself grow physically weaker.

"I would advise against using your chakra," A massive and deep voice said to the figure, seeming to come from every direction at once, "At least until you have fully recovered your chakra. After all, it is what you are made up of now."

"What?" A horse cry came from the figure's throat, "How am I made out of chakra? I have a body and I'm alive you imbecile, I just don't know where the hell I am!"

That same deep voice seemed to chuckle from all around the figure huddled on the ground, "You would still have a body. If you were alive that is." The figure cringed as a brilliant white figure suddenly broke the darkness. The figure leapt to his feet and slid into a fighting stance as he tried to understand what his eyes were looking at.

The foreboding figure of the Shinigami slowly became clearer to the figure's eyes as the voice boomed out louder than before, "Uchiha Sasuke…what am I going to do with you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So Sasuke has reappeared in the Shinigami's realm as a dead soul. What fate awaits him? And what fate awaits Mikomi in the land of the living now that Orochimaru has confirmed that she has become a Konoha Ninja?

You'll just have to wait to find out.


	12. The Exams Begin

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic (although I still wish more would review!). Reviews are part of my inspiration to keep writing. I'd like to give a shout out to **Ace** who has leaving me a review almost every chapter since I posted chapter three. Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

**Chapter 12: **The Exam Begins

**Shinigami's Realm**

"What am I going to do with you? What indeed Uchiha?" Shinigami rumbled as he inspected the spirit form that Sasuke's soul had taken on. Shinigami had to suppress a laugh: Sasuke refused to back down even in the presence of the very being that controlled death itself. Either he was a pathetic fool, a brave idiot, or someone who truly believed himself to be unbeatable.

The ancient script that was marked all over the Shinigami's body flashed briefly, blinding Sasuke for an instant. When the light died down Sasuke found himself in a room that was almost completely white. Besides a bed in a corner that was outlined in a black boarder, the walls and the door all had a faintly black outline to them. Sasuke had had enough. Snapping his hands together in a tiger seal he activated his Sharingan and tried to dispel the illusion, "KAI!"

Nothing happened.

Trying two more times with and increasingly larger amount of chakra Sasuke began to feel the first tendril of fear he had felt since Mikomi had nearly died in his arms. After the third try Sasuke felt his legs nearly give out and glance down to see why. Where his body had once been completely opaque it had taken on a translucent appearance, the whiteness of the room faintly visible _through_ his body. Sasuke rounded on Shinigami as his laughter echoed even louder than before within the room he had created.

"Where the fuck am I you piece of shit? There is no way I'm dead! NO WAY IN HELL! I STILL HAVE TO KILL MY BROTHER SO WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TWISTED ILLUSION IS THE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke was starting to become hysterical as the entire time he yelled at the figure claiming to be 'Shinigami' only kept smiling more and more as he laughed.

'I suppose it's time I explain to him why he's here rather than awaiting reincarnation in the afterlife' Shinigami thought as it snapped its fingers.

Sasuke suddenly felt a surge of energy shoot through his body and up to his eyes, forcibly deactivating the Sharingan. He let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground holding his eyes for a moment before the pain left just as quickly. Opening his eyes and blinking, he realized that his body had become almost transparent.

"Foolish boy," Shinigami rumbled, "Do you want to destroy you own soul? You are dead. As with most souls whom are forced out of the afterlife into this intermediary realm you have no memories of how you died. Your soul does not want to accept that fact and buries it deep within itself to protect your sanity. I will force it to the surface." The script on Shinigami's right index finger glowed briefly as it shot out and tap Sasuke's forehead before he could react.

Sasuke began to scream in agony, clutching his right side as the memory played itself behind his eyes and on each section of room around him

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what Itachi did at the last second before their massive attacks met. He activated the first three gates and blasted under his own Raikiri. Then he was hit. Sasuke couldn't even scream as he felt the entire right half of his ribcage get ripped away from his body. His right leg struck Itachi and caused him to rebound of his brother and land directly atop Mikomi as she started to sit up._

_Even greater pain shot through his body as Mikomi instinctively flipped him off of her body. He watched as tears sprang into Mikomi's eyes and she vomited. Sasuke used the last of his chakra to try and speak, "Mikomi-chan…I-I'm glad I…m-met you. Y-you…began t-to mean s-s-so much to me. D-d-d-don't d-d-d…" As he felt darkness begin to over take his body Sasuke tried to will his final thoughts into Mikomi's mind, 'Don't die on me Mikomi-chan. You were someone I could have loved someday, enough to want to restart the Uchiha clan with you._

As the memory ended Sasuke began to cry for the first time since he had witnessed his family being massacred by Itachi. He cried and cried, his agonized wails resounding off the walls of the room as he shrieked his agony and despair as loud as his spiritual body would allow. His entire world, his very happiness had been taken away and destroyed once again by his brother. Mikomi, the very first girl he had ever felt anything towards was more than likely dead and he could do nothing. The sudden urge to want to protect the girl with his life was almost overpowering, causing Sasuke to spiral downwards even further in despair. He could not ever remember feeling grief such as this. He hadn't felt much beyond rage and the desire for revenge since his family died.

The entire time that Sasuke was weeping on the floor of the spiritual room, Shinigami watched over him. It had to admit that it was impressed with the Uchiha boy. Despite having such a twisted psyche his mind was still strong enough to avoid destroying itself upon the discovery of his own death. 'It seems that he is drawing his strength from a will to protect that girl in his memories. A very different attitude than anything he has had in the last two years, three months and seventeen days. Perhaps my ends will be accomplished by this boy.'

Time meant nothing to the Shinigami besides a marker to judge how long a soul has lived for. So he simply watched as Sasuke wept for close to three days straight before he began to regain his composure. Sasuke slowly hauled himself into a sitting position and began to look at his own hands, seeing the blood staining them in his mind as Shinigami spoke once again.

"Congratulations boy, you have passed the first test."

Startled, Sasuke looked up at the Shinigami with dull eyes, "What do you mean test? I'm dead. I have nothing left no matter what I want to do. An eternity locked in a white room. Why are you still here anyway?"

Shinigami just shook his head in amusement at the boy in front of him, "You would be in the afterlife if you were completely dead."

That got Sasuke's attention. His eyes cleared and his mind sharpened itself once again to focus on the situation, "What? I'm not completely dead? What the hell does that mean?" Leaping to his feet Sasuke vaguely noticed that his body had taken on a more solid appearance once again, "You showed me my own memory of dieing right next to Mikomi-chan! Tell me what the bloody fuck is going on!"

"Good," Shinigami nodded its approval, "you'll need that kind of focus if you want to survive what's next. Giving you the memory of you own, physical death was merely a test to see if you were mentally strong enough to survive the breakdown you mind would undergo upon the realization you had died. Only a few others have passed that stage. I will now explain the situation to you Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. The man that you had chosen to study your fighting arts under has discovered a way to break the fundamental rule of life and death in the universe. He has discovered a technique that will restore a body that has killed back to life, but without the soul that should reside within the shell. It is an affront to nature, and an affront to my own powers and the restrictions on them. As it is, by all rights Orochimaru's soul should belong to me. His original body perished long ago."

Sasuke only frowned, "So then where am I? If my soul is here only because my body is no longer dead then what is going on? What use could you possible have for me? What could you possible offer me that I would want in the first place? Mikomi is probably already dead so I really don't have anything else in the world besides revenge to live for."

"I offer you a chance at life," Shinigami began as Sasuke's eyes widened at the offer, "and the news that Yominokuni Mikomi's soul has not entered this realm, or the realm of the afterlife."

An immense wave of relief and joy began to flood Sasuke's body as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed in the room, "Mikomi…She…is she really alive?"

"She is." Shinigami said. 'You humans are such fascinating creatures,' Shinigami thought, 'Your ability to change and adapt astounds even me sometimes. Even more so is the ability to change each other by your own actions. A being who has given themselves the fate of an avenger suddenly caring for the life of another is a rarity among your kind.'

Sasuke's face hardened once again, "What do I have to do to regain my life? I will do anything you ask of me to be able to return to Mikomi and to exact revenge on my accursed brother Itachi. I still want to personally deliver his rotten soul to you myself."

Shinigami nodded slightly, "I don't care one way or another what you do in the feud that you have with your brother. His soul is of no consequence to me. One requirement for you to have a chance at regaining your life is to spend it in service to me until the day that Orochimaru is destroyed and his soul is delivered to me."

There was no hesitation when Sasuke nodded his ascent, "I'll serve you if it means I'll be alive. I'd take any chance that I could get."

The markings on Shinigami's left arm lit up this time as he placed his hand over Sasuke's head, "Then let's get started right now."

Sasuke felt a sudden rush of energy flow into his body, filling his entire chakra reserve in a matter of seconds. Then the world slowly began to fade and swirl around him as Shinigami's voice echoed in his ears, "You have less than nine months to complete the tests. Once Orochimaru gains control of your original body then any chance at resurrection you had will have passed."

Steeling his resolve, Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the world around him to take shape.

* * *

**Outside the Konoha Academy**

It was a little after noon when Mikomi arrived in front of the Academy for the initial stage of the Chuunin exam. She was feeling a little nervous as neither Kiba nor Shino had shown up yet. Clutched in her hand was the signed sheet that allowed her to enter the Chuunin exams in the first place, and Mikomi tried her best to cling to the pep talk that Hinata had given her that morning.

"_Just do your best Mikomi," Hinata said as she tried to calm down a very nervous Mikomi, "You'll do fine in the exam. You're very strong, stronger than I was when I took the test the first time. Trust in Kiba and Shino and you'll have no problems at all. You're a team and helping each other out is all you have to do to make it through this."_

Mikomi smiled at the memory of Hinata's pep talk. Hinata had been incredibly supportive over the last month in helping her adjust to her life in Konoha and had been a source of comfort each time memories resurfaced from her past. 'She really is an incredible person,' Mikomi mused, failing to notice Shino and Kiba coming up from behind her, 'She works so hard for Tsunade-sama and still can find time to help me out. I hope that I can find some way to repay her for her help.'

"Hey Mikomi!" Kiba called from right behind Mikomi, startling her and causing her to whip around to face him, "Ready to kick some ass during this exam?"

Once her heart rate resumed a normal speed Mikomi stalked over to Kiba and whacked him over the head, "Don't scare me like that," Mikomi said as she held her ground, not allowing herself to flinch away from her friends anymore, "I was scared the two of you weren't going to show up!"

"We wouldn't miss this," Shino said as he looked a Mikomi closely from behind his glasses, "we wish to become Chuunin." He paused for a moment, "Overcoming your fear of being close to people will help for the first part of the exam."

Mikomi blinked, "You mean you know what the first part is going to be?"

"Yeah," Kiba groaned as Akamaru gave a deep bark from beside him, "It's gonna be a pain in the ass this time. It's a written test that we have to cheat on and Akamaru is too big to get the answers for me. The exam proctor has a bunch of Chuunin in the room watching to make sure you don't cheat and if they catch you, you loose marks."

"Are the questions really that hard?" Mikomi asked with a bit of trepidation, "Cause I don't know any ways of spying that can be done if people are already watching me."

"Wait for my bugs," Shino said as he started to head into the building causing Mikomi and Kiba to trail along behind him, "I'll give you the answers."

Kiba gave Shino a funny look as they walked into the building, "You're 'bug scrolls' again? Those are a pain in the ass to try and read! The writing is so small."

* * *

**The Hokage's Office**

As Hinata went about filing the various finished paperwork that Tsunade was completing she couldn't help but notice how tense he sensei was. Her entire body was tight like a coiled spring: her arm's seemed as if she was constantly trying to flex her muscles, her back was ramrod straight, her face was set in a tight grimace and even her neck had veins bulging slightly out of it from the tension. Hinata hated seeing Tsunade like that and not being able to do a thing about it, 'It's no surprise that Tsunade-sensei is acting so stressed. Last time that the Sound were allowed to compete in the Chuunin exams was when Konoha held them just over two years ago. Their attack is still fresh in many people's minds.'

Hinata sensed a slight pulse of chakra within the Hokage Tower and activated her Byakugan to spot Hyuuga Shiro entering the office. She bowed low to the kneeling Shiro and tapped Tsunade on the shoulder, "Tsunade-sensei, Hyuuga Shiro is back with his report."

Tsunade's eyes never left the paperwork in front of her as she snapped back, "I sensed his entry Hinata-chan. So what's the status on Konoha's defensive network?"

With his falcon mask firmly in place, Shiro rose and stood at attention before he gave his report, "I have the entire Anbu corps as well as every available Jounin working on Defense. The Gates and surrounding area are locked down incredibly tightly with a Hyuuga at each entrance to turn away anyone with a developed chakra system and no passport. The shifts are on a rotating eight hour cycle to keep everyone as fresh as possible. For interior security I have stationed four Anbu squads around the Academy and I've also got the entire Aburame clan creating a tracking network in the surrounding countryside with their bugs. They are being pushed to the limits, but they are gladly taking up the responsibility. In training grounds # 44 where the second task is to take place Maito Gai is supervising the creation of the seals needed for the exam with Kakashi-san actually heading the group who are creating them. As for the area where the final part of the exam is to be held the Inuzuka Clan is in charge with the Hyuuga clan supporting them during the actually exam itself. Everyone else is acting as a part of the defensive network during patrols or guarding the walls themselves. It is going to be very difficult to launch an attack that we don't know is coming."

The tension eased only slightly from Tsunade's body, "Thank Kami that our defenses are in place. But don't forget that we have to pay very close attention to the team from the Sound that's being entered. They could very well act as a cornerstone for an invasion in much the same way the Suna team was supposed to act last time. Be damn sure not to let them escape your notice at any time."

An idea sudden crossed Hinata's mind as she went to leave the room and continue her medical studies, "Tsunade-sensei, what if you assign their team their own, personal training ground within Konoha surrounded by Anbu. If they make it to the finals I mean…" Hinata trailed off looking a little sheepish when Tsunade gave her a hard look.

"That's…not that bad an idea Hinata. And if we post guards outside their residence at night then we would be able to keep them contained at all times. Shiro-san set this up immediately. Be damn sure to force them to leave immediately once their entire team fails. Dismissed!"

Tsunade glanced up after a few minutes of continued paperwork to see Hinata still standing in front of her desk nervously. Holding her head in her hands, Tsunade spoke at last to Hinata, "What else do you want Hinata?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip in nervousness before she spoke, "I'm worried about Mikomi Tsunade-sensei. What's going to happen to her or even her teammates when she runs into the team from the Sound during the exam? What if they recognize Mikomi?"

With a deep sigh, Tsunade look Mikomi in the eyes, "I really don't know. I want to protect her, but I also don't want to stop Mikomi's team from taking part. No matter how much I don't want to see that girl hurting anymore she will never be whole again until she recovers her memories. The best we can hope for is that Mikomi doesn't collapse under the stress of recovering her memories again. At worst, she won't be able to finish the exam. All we can do is hope."

* * *

**The First Floor of the Konoha Academy**

The sight that greeted Team Eight upon their entrance into the Academy one of total chaos. Stretching from only a few meters inside the front entrance and right around the corridor were ninja's from every single Shinobi Nation. The only Village that they couldn't see being represented was the Village Hidden in Sound. The air was crackling with tension as various groups of Genin stared each other down, their hands twitching to pull out their weapons and put them to good use.

Kiba just groaned, "Come on guys, looks like we have to push our way through this crowd. They're doing another stupid unofficial test to keep people from passing yet again this year. At least the first part of the exam in on the first floor in one-oh-seven this year."

Kiba stood on top of Akamaru with his head nearly reaching the ceiling. Mikomi and Shino stood close behind the giant dog as Kiba signaled Akamaru to let loose a few window shaking barks. With the amount of noise being made already, only the back section of the group noticed Kiba and instinctively parted to make way for the massive dog. Kiba, Mikomi and Shino moved through the crowded hallway slowly but surely as the crowd opened a gap to watch the odd procession moving through them. Mikomi noticed that a few of the people taking the exam seemed to actually be frightened by Akamaru which got more than a few dirty glares sent their way.

As they rounded the corner in the hallway Kiba frowned at the scene taking place in front of room one-oh-seven. Especially when he realized that the three Genin that were blocking all the other exam participants from entering the classroom were from the Village Hidden in Sound. "Hey guys, looks like trouble ahead," Kiba said as he turned around and sat down on Akamaru, "Three Sound Genin are blocking the path into the exam room. I can't believe that they actually allowed those bastards into our village after what they pulled here!"

Mikomi was a little confused about what the Village Hidden in Sound did to Konoha but she tried to just think about the upcoming exam, "Think we can get past them?"

"Pffff, no prob," Kiba exclaimed as he stood up to get a better look at the Sound Genin as they got close to the team, "Hell, I even took out one of their Elite Nins myself. One of the so-called Sound Four." Kiba's grin left his face for a second as he watch the guy who looked like the Sound Team's leader land a punch on a Rain Nin worth of Rock Lee. "This might be a little harder than I thought. Mikomi, Taijutsu is your specialty so you might have to deal with their leader. He packs one hell of a punch."

With a nod, Mikomi moved ahead of Kiba and Akamaru as they finally broke from the crowd of ninja to come face to face with the Sound Team. A sigh of relief escaped from Mikomi at the open space. Gingerly stepping over the bodies of several unconscious ninjas – including a few from Konoha even – Mikomi headed towards the Sound Team Leader. She felt her body tense up as the guy's face began to fill with unbridled rage and hatred. He stood easily over six feet tall, a good ten inches taller than Mikomi was. His face was scared and he had a long scar that traveled down the length of his right forearm. Emerald coloured eyes shone underneath a wild mane of pitch-black hair while his clothes consisted of the purple outfit every Sound Nin wore, but was accompanied by a purple rope belt. 'He's elite,' passed through Mikomi's mind, causing her to pause and wonder why she had thought that.

"You're the one I've been waiting for you little bitch," the Sound guy said as he spat at Mikomi's feet, "I've got a score to settle with you: one that I've been force to wait damn near five months to settle."

A strangled snort escaped from Mikomi as she held back a laugh. She had never seen this guy in her life, "Look, I don't know who the hell you are or what kind of grudge you think you have with me, but I've never seen you before in my life."

The Sound guy began to circle her slowly in a clockwise motion, showing no signs of backing down. Now slightly confused, Mikomi began to follow the same circle the Sound Nin had started keeping him in sight at all times.

"Don't dare try to fucking bullshit me you little twat," the Sound guy seethed, "Name's Tegatai Kinniku and you better not have forgotten it. You owe me a fight and we're settling the score right her and now you red-eyed wench."

Mikomi was starting to get really annoyed with the Kinniku guy in front of her, "Look you asshole, I've got no clue who the hell you are! I've never met you so I couldn't possibly have a score of any kind to settle with you! Why don't you just buzz off and leave me and all these other teams be!"

Kinniku snapped a quick fake punch to force Mikomi to throw her right hand up to block. Slightly misjudging Mikomi's speed, Kinniku didn't move his arm aside quite in time. Mikomi's fist smashed straight through Kinniku's concealed sound gauntlet even as he caught her arm with his other hand and slide right beside her to whisper in her ear, "Orochimaru-sama doesn't like it when people betray him. You've just signed your death warrant. I'm going to kill you before the exam is over you –"

Kiba had stepped up and socked the distracted Kinniku in the side of the head, forcing him away from the shocked Mikomi, "GET OFF HER YOU ASSHOLE!"

Even as Kinniku fell away from Kiba and Mikomi his hand shot out and grab Kiba's wrist. With a quick pull, Kinniku recovered his balance, pulled Kiba towards him, and hammered a punch into his stomach that caused him to double over. Mikomi, Shino and Akamaru immediately moved up beside Kiba as Kinniku back up a little bit. Tearing his broken sound gauntlet from his arm he glared at Mikomi once again, "Your life is beyond forfeit now you traitorous bitch. Nobody leaves the Sound and gets away with it."

Kinniku turned away and headed into the examination room even as Mikomi turned pure white. Shino moved quickly to pull Mikomi off to the side of the doors when he realized everyone was starting to rush into the classroom. Moments later, Kiba and Akamaru broke free from the Nins rushing into the exam room at last recognizing what was going on.

"Are you with me Mikomi?" Shino said as he knelt down in front of Mikomi, "Are you alright?"

Nodding slowly Mikomi gasped softly as the colour started to return to her face. "Yeah…I hear you Shino…" Slowly, Mikomi's face began to darken in rage. The memories of Sadisuto beating her suddenly had the Hitae-ate of the Hidden Village of Sound proudly displayed, tied around his right bicep. Her hands began to quiver as her anger built even further when the memory of kneeling before Orochimaru as he laughed his disgusting little laugh burnt its way into Mikomi's mind once again. Small wisps of chakra bled away from her body as the memory of the ever present shadow man handed her a Sound Hitae-ate and proclaimed her to officially be a tool for the Sound. Mikomi's right hand enclosed around the blade of a kunai that was lying near here and crushed it in her hands her anger was so great. She hardly felt the pain as it cut her hand open.

Shino raised an eyebrow when Mikomi raised her head. Her irises and pupils had inverted their colours turning them the colour red. The information on DNA that once again streamed into Mikomi's mind was forced back once again, causing her eyes to return to their former state once again.

Mikomi tossed the mangled kunai down the hallway. "Kinniku's going to die," Mikomi hissed, "them and every one of those bastards from Sound. I'm gonna kill 'em, I'm gonna kill 'em…"

"What happened," Shino asked as he watched Mikomi constantly repeat the mantra of 'I'm gonna kill 'em,' "Why do you want to kill the Sound Nins Mikomi. What did you remember?"

A feral gleam was in Mikomi's eyes Shino felt her looking straight through him, "The Sound. It was the Sound. Hehehe, it was the mother fucking Sound!"

"What was the Sound?"

"They're the ones responsible for my hated past," Mikomi's chest began to heave as she breathed deeper and deeper, "All those beatings…all those killings that I had to do…all the pain that I've felt from every single freaking memory that I've recovered…the Sound is responsible for it. All of it. Everything." Mikomi's voice dropped down to a fierce whisper, "They forced me to be part of the Sound. That mother fucking bastard Orochimaru forced me to become part of the Sound and kill for him. They stuck a fucking shock collar on my neck and took away everything from me. I was a slave to them."

Both of Shino's eyebrows had shot up to his hairline while Kiba had his eyes almost popping out of his head and his mouth hanging open in a big O shape. Neither of them spoke for a moment until they shared a glance at each other in understanding.

"You're not there anymore Mikomi," Kiba said quietly as Akamaru gave Mikomi a lick on the cheek, "You're here in Konoha with us. We're your teammates and your friends. We will _never_ abandon you just because you were forced to kill for Orochimaru. He's our enemy just as much as he is yours. You didn't choose to go to him; he forced you to come him."

The pained rage that was contorting Mikomi's features slowly died away as Kiba did his best to console her. The pain she felt from her past hadn't gone away, but it just didn't hurt as much anymore. Her friends and teammates didn't think any differently of her. They didn't want to throw her away like yesterday's garbage. She felt accepted by her friends.

There was only one thing that Mikomi needed to say, "Thank-you…"

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade felt a little bit more of the tension drain out of her when one of her Anbu search teams brought back an old man who said that he knew the Yominokunis.

And he also knew that Yominokuni Kitoushi and Shizuka had a daughter by the name of Mikomi.

"I'll be sure to give you a bonus in your paycheck for your hard work," Tsunade said as she dismissed the Anbu team who had brought the old man in to Konoha. Turning her attention to the old man, Tsunade began to talk with him, "Would you mind telling me your name sir?"

Despite being so old – in his mid sixties – the old man's voice was strong and full, "My name is Liam Hokage-sama. What can I tell you about the Yominokunis?"

"Everything that you can remember about Mikomi would be helpful. Anything else you'd like to tell me would be much appreciated as well Liam-san."

"I'll start from the beginning then I suppose. I have known Yominokuni Shizuka since she was a child, before she took the name of Yominokuni. She was a bright child, always fascinated by medicine and the healing arts, not to mention my sweets shop. All the Yominokunis seemed to enjoy my sweets. Shizuka-chan married Kitoushi-san when she was…nineteen I believe after she met him at a clinic she had been apprenticing at. They…well, lets just say that they were a match made in heaven. After getting married in Ko Village they traveled around the Shinobi Nations for a little bit – close to a year I believe – before returning and opening up a medical clinic. Shortly after they returned, Shizuka gave birth to Mikomi." Liam had a faraway look go through his eyes, "Mikomi was like the child I never had. She loved coming by my shop all the time, even if only to talk to an old codger like me. Just like her mother, Mikomi loved the healing arts from a young age. Was good at it too, an excellent medicine maker even at the tender age of nine. 'Course, that's when my story turns ugly: you see, the day that little Mikomi-chan learned her first medical jutsu was also the day the village believed that the Yominokunis' were all murdered."

"What?" Tsunade exclaimed as her eyes widened, "You mean that Kitoushi-san and Shizuka-san are dead? Who would have killed them? They were well known doctors in some areas, especially in Mizu and Kumo despite their closeness to Konoha."

Liam smiled sadly, "When their first patient came to their clinic in the morning they found the place a mess. The front doors were broken open and smear trail of blood led into the woods behind the house. Once the law enforcement was called in they discovered a bone dagger covered in blood near the smear trail that went out the front doors. They also discovered a splatter pattern near the front door where another one of them was believed to have been cut down. The only body that was found…" Liam paused and drew in a shuddering breath as a tear made its way down his cheek, "The only body they found was Shizuka-chan's. A…A knife had been put through the back of her neck. They said that it was a kunai that was used to kill them. An assassination. They believed that everyone had been killed even though Kitoushi-san and Mikomi-chan's bodies were never found. I didn't learn how true their hypothesis was until a year and half later."

"Then there's a chance that they are both alive is there?" Tsunade asked seriously, "Kitoushi-san and Mikomi-chan might still be alive, right?"

"The blood trail that led out from the front door was thought to be Kitoushi's. They gauged that he had lost too much blood to be alive." Liam did crack a smile however, "But I found out a year and a half later that Mikomi-chan was alive! After I had poured out all of my sorrow and grief through tears she came into my shop a young woman. A ninja even!"

Frowning Tsunade held up her hand for Liam to stop, "Wait a second; you met her again after she had become a ninja? Alone? What Hitae-ate was she wearing? I need to know."

Liam sighed sadly, "She told me that she hadn't come alone. Had a partner with her apparently and she said he was a dark and brooding fellow. She wore the Hitae-ate around her right arm. But, as incredible a reunion it was, she told me that she had been kidnapped. Kidnapped by the Village Hidden in Sound."

"Could you describe what Mikomi looks like?" Tsunade asked with dread.

"I suppose so. She was close to five and a half feet tall I think. She also had dark purple, almost black hair that came down past her shoulders as well as incredible red eyes. I think she had on a black t-shirt and shorts as well. Do you know where she might be?"

Tsunade felt Liam's words hit her like a punch to the gut. She had had her suspicions when Mikomi had described the bloody memories of her past to her, but she hadn't wanted to believe her suspicions entirely. Mikomi had been partnered with Uchiha Sasuke while she was in the Sound. The description fit too perfectly. Mikomi had helped in the destruction of the Village Hidden in Grass, had helped assassinate the Advisor Kokoro Tadashii, and even had been part of the reason that Mizu and Kumo were at each other's throats. Tsunade could only assume that she had been with Sasuke even as early as when he had been discovered within Konoha itself after the assassination attempt the Sound had done.

Tsunade sighed deeply, "I thank you very much for your time Liam-san. You have cleared up a rather problematic issue for us. We do know the location of Yominokuni Mikomi: she has become a Genin for Konoha." Liam's eyes widened in surprise as Tsunade continued on, "One of our recently promoted Chuunins found her being chased by a group of Sound Nins, saved her, and brought her back to the Konoha hospital for medical treatment."

"What happened to Mikomi-chan," Liam blurted out, "Why is she a Konoha ninja? I thought that once you were part of a village that you could never leave it? What happened to put her in the hospital?"

"You're not going to like the answer much," Tsunade said sadly, "but she was taken to Konoha hospital initially for extreme chakra depletion. She very nearly died from that alone. However, once I gave her a physical examination I discovered that she had suffered severe head trauma located directly in the memory sector of the brain. It was caused by a Bloodline Limit Genjutsu that I've encountered before that caused the victim to be rendered into a comatose state, but I'd never encountered damage to the extent Mikomi had suffered before. Whatever the illusion showed Mikomi traumatized her greatly. I allowed her to become a ninja here in Konoha because she had nowhere else to go. I didn't believe that she would harm my village and it seems unlikely that she will do so now. Especially since I doubt she would follow any orders given to her from the Village Hidden in Sound."

"Would there be any way that I could see young Mikomi-chan?" Liam asked, "I would very much like to see how she has come along since she has come to Konoha."

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm afraid you can't just yet. She recently entered the Chuunin exam that we are hosting and will be occupied for another month."

Liam didn't speak for a moment as he thought about what to say next, "Isn't there a month between the second exam and the finals? And what if she doesn't make it to the finals in the first place?"

"Believe me," Tsunade began, "Mikomi is more than strong enough to make it to the finals of the Chuunin exam. As for why I don't want you visiting her until the exam is over, it's because I don't want to risk her having a breakdown due to further return of her memories. She was out of it for almost a full week not too long ago due to a massive recall of bad memories. I want Mikomi to have the best chance that she can to succeed and make a new beginning for herself here."

"I understand," Liam said sadly as he got up to leave, "I suppose that I'll just have to wait until after the finals to be able to speak to Mikomi again. Now, the Anbu team that brought me mentioned compensation for my traveling here. Would it be alright if I collected it now before I leave?"

"Yes, that's just fine Liam-san. I left it with the secretary at the front doors. He knows you're coming so just ask for it on your way out."

* * *

**Room 107 Konoha Academy**

"Well this is a familiar sight," Kiba exclaimed as Team Eight finally entered the examination room – only a minute before they sealed the doors shut – and took a look around. "Depressing as all hell though on one level,"

Mikomi looked around the room with excitement starting to fill her features as he anger drained away, "Why would this be depressing? It looks like it's going to be a ton of fun. I can't wait to get started!"

"It's depressing because Shino and I are the last to become Chuunin from our graduating year," Kiba explained, "We've only taken the Chuunin exam twice. The first time I got taken out by Naruto in the preliminaries and Shino never got a chance to strut his stuff 'cause the Sound invaded Konoha." Kiba couldn't help but smirk when he saw Mikomi get pissed at that bit of news, "The only other time was also in Konoha a year ago. Rock Lee took me out in the finals to gain the title of Chuunin while Shino had gotten caught in Ino's Mind and Body Switch Jutsu. Dumb luck they beat us."

"Now I'm looking forward to the exams even more if they gave you two a hard time to complete them," Mikomi said while she was rubbing her hands eagerly together, "You guys are incredible as is, so if you can be beaten then I want to fight those guys." Mikomi glanced over at the Sound Team and gave Tegatai Kinniku a glare cold enough to freeze blood, "Especially those guys from the Sound. I'd like to see them dead by my hands if I even get half the chance."

"Revenge isn't worth it," Shino said with a shake of his head, "Don't follow the same path another from our village took. It only leads to more pain."

"Whatever," Mikomi said stiffly as she tried to calm down, "And where they heck is the proctor for the exam? Wasn't it supposed to start at one o'clock? It's freakin' quarter after!"

Kiba glanced at the clock and then at the hand written message on the front board that read: _Rules and Exams will be given upon the arrival of the Exam Proctor and assistants – Hatake Kakashi_. Kiba let out a long groan as he noticed every other Konoha team starting to put their feet up and relax in a corner of the room.

Shino was a stoic as ever when Kiba started to complain, "Aw, come one! Not that guy! Ugh, well Mikomi, Shino, guess we can relax for a while. Mr. Chronically late with a crappy excuse is running the first part of the exam for use this year. We got at least another hours wait before he shows up." A few of the teams from other villages groaned when the overheard Kiba's comment about Kakashi as did Mikomi. Everyone just wanted to get on with the exam.

Heading over to the classroom windows Mikomi watched the academy students practice throwing shuriken. Kiba and Akamaru just lazed about in the sun, while Shino very slowly let some of his bugs get into position around the room.

"Think you'll be ready Shino?" Mikomi asked rather nervously after having waited for a little over an hour already, "'Cause I really don't want to end up blowing this written portion of the exam for you guys."

"I already am," Shino said as he finally took the opportunity to relax completely.

As two-thirty in the afternoon rolled around room one-oh-seven in the academy was filled with half asleep Genin. Every single one of them leapt to their feet in surprise when there was a sudden explosion and burst of smoke at the front of the classroom. As the smoke cleared it revealed Hatake Kakashi and all of the Chuunin assistant proctors for the first part of the Chuunin exam.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand, "Sorry I'm late. I had to take a scenic route to get here as swarms of crows kept on attacking me. Then a black cat crossed my path causing me to take even longer so as to avoid any bad luck."

"LIAR!" yelled a certain pink haired Chuunin from behind Kakashi as she whacked him over the head, "Stop making dumb excuses and start the exam."

Kakashi only smiled, "Yeah, yeah, Sakura, I'm getting to it."

Kinniku chose that moment to burst out into laughter, "Hahahahaha! Man you Konoha Nins are just so god damn pathetic! You're supposed to be a Jounin and yet you just got put in you place by a Chuunin _girl _with the biggest mutant forehead I've ever seen!"

Almost everyone noticed the twitch that had developed in Sakura's right eye and Kiba grinned, "This is gonna be good."

Sakura snatched the stack of exams off of the desk in front of her in one hand and smacked them into Kakashi's chest. In the next second the desk in front of Sakura literally exploded into millions of little splinters as she hammered her hand down into it, "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU LITTLE SHIT OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MAKE IT PAST THE FIRST SECTION OF THE EXAMS!"

While more than half of the Genin in the room were giving Sakura a fearful look, Kinniku's eyes just narrowed in angry recognition at Sakura's strength. Kakashi stepped in to prevent anything further from happening, "Now, now Sakura, calm down. We have and exam to run. Well, everyone come up here and get an exam. On each sheet is a random seat number where you will sit. There are exactly two hundred and ninety three of you in here so…" Kakashi quickly had the Chuunin's line up side him and handed them all a stack of tests, "you have all have three minutes to get a test and sit down or your team fails."

In the mad rush for the test papers that followed there were three people who ended up getting trampled by everyone else. Three teams got eliminated already. 'So far so good,' Kakashi thought with amusement as a team from Rain, Mist and Rock got booted out of the classroom, 'now for the fun part.'

"Now for the rules of the first part of the Chuunin exams. Whatever I say goes, so if I say that you all have to take the exam while sitting on the ceiling, that's what you have to do." There were a few looks of mild shock that caused Kakashi to chuckle, "But of course I won't be doing that. This exam works of a ten point system: one point for every question. If you are caught cheating you will have two points subtracted from your score. If your score reaches zero then you and your entire team will fail. If one of the Chuunin proctors asks you to leave the please do so or I'll sick Sakura-chan here on you guys." Sakura look a little annoyed at Kakashi but proceeded to crack her knuckles for the class anyway, "If your score works out to zero by the end of the grading process then your team will fail. There will be absolutely no talking during this exam. If I hear you talking then you will fail." Kakashi paused for a moment to think, "Hmm, oh yes, I'll be giving everyone the final tenth question after forty-five minutes have passed." Kakashi grinned once again from behind his mask, "Oh and don't think you'll have much of a chance to cheat." Kakashi slid up his Hitae-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye, "I see everything."

Quite a number of Rock and Kumo Nins shot Kakashi angry looks when they saw his Sharingan eye.

Mikomi on the other hand was pressing her palms against her eyes gently as she felt an intense pressure on the back of her head after seeing the Sharingan. 'Oh hell, I can't collapse now because my memories are returning! Argh, later, come on, later!' With great effort Mikomi was able to force away the pressure at the back of her mind only to find that the exam had already begun.

Flipping the test over Mikomi took a look over it to see if she would be able to answer any of the questions. The first question read: _Describe, in detail, the differences between a Bloodline Limit and a Bloodline Jutsu (four differences minimum)_. Mikomi sweat dropped as she read the question. She had absolutely no idea how to answer that one. Moving onto question two it read: _Give the standard Jutsu formula used to start all Jutsu equations for the theoretical creation of new Katon Jutsu_. Mikomi slapped a hand to her face. This was going to be an annoying test if every question was this hard. With a sigh, Mikomi resigned herself to having to wait for Shino's bugs.

As Shino concentrated on his bugs that were circulating the room inconspicuously he was able to pick up a recognizable face that was already writing down the answers for the exam. Shikamaru was acting as one of the placed test writers. With that little bit of information discovered Shino quickly had his bugs converge a little bit so as to observe Shikamaru a little better.

After the exam had been taking place for a little over ten minutes everyone heard a strange giggle coming from the front of the room. The Chuunin proctors smirked at Kakashi's planned ploy while almost all of the Genin face-faulted upon seeing the head proctor reading the hentai book Icha Icha Paradise. One girl from Rock and another from Konoha leapt up and screamed at Kakashi, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT"

Kakashi merely looked at the girls with his eyes curving upwards in a smile and said, "Both your teams fail because you talked out. Good-bye."

Both girls started to protest along with their entire teams when another loud cracking sound could be heard throughout the room. The two teams glanced over to see Sakura cracking her knuckles and very quickly took the hint got get out of the exam room. Fast.

Soon after the two teams were eliminated for talking out one or two teams were eliminated every minute. Mikomi stoic stared only at her own test so as not to be believed to be cheating.

After twenty-five minutes had passed Mikomi noticed once of Shino's larger bugs making its way across the top of her test. She reached out her hand to see if she could find the scroll but when her hand touched the bug it made a slight popping sound and turned into a miniature scroll. Trying to discretely unroll it, Mikomi looked down at the contents of the scroll. One it Shino had written the answer for every question on the test. 'Shino you are such a life saver right now,' Mikomi thought as she quickly started to fill out the test.

Then Kakashi decided to provide yet another not so subtle distraction in the middle of the exam. With a quick hand seal Kakashi produced ten Kage Bunshins. This time everyone in the entire room was able to ignore the burst of sound and smoke that the Kage Bunshins produced upon creation. Unfortunately, not many people were able to ignore what came next.

Kakashi's Kage Bunshins started running around the room, leaping of the desks, ceilings, walls and even the exam participants just creating havoc in general. Nobody was ignored. Kakashi sometimes looked at peoples exams while standing on their shoulders or even started poking them to try and get a reaction. Shino was one of the people ignoring Kakashi entirely and was saved from the worst of the distraction. Amazingly enough, not a single person made a sound vocally despite how annoying Kakashi was being. Eventually once he had gone through bugging everyone in the classroom he allowed his Kage Bunshins to take a blow and effectively dispel them. Kinniku's reaction was especially impressive as he caught a Kakashi on the fly by the neck and proceeded to throw him clear across the room and into the chalk boards. They cracked under the Kakashi clone's body before it disappeared.

By the time the forty-five minutes were up almost everyone left in the classroom was staring daggers at the smiling Jounin. Even Kakashi had to admit that the collective killer intent from the group of Genin was quite impressive.

"Mah, seems that you were able to survive the first forty-five minutes so I guess that means it's time for the final question. Please fold your papers in half twice and stand up where you are seated. There is no more time to answer the first nine questions."

Quite a number of the Genins had to work rather hard to keep from speaking out when Kakashi announced that little twist to the exam. However, everyone folded their tests and stood up without saying another word. Kakashi looked over the group and saw that roughly fifty teams were still left in the room, 'Not to shabby. More than half of them weren't caught cheating the full five times. Well, I'm sure my next question will knock at the least half of them out of the exam.'

The attitude that Kakashi was displaying took and abrupt one-eighty from amusement to severity. He stared the class down making sure to put a little chakra to his Sharingan to start the tomoe spinning as he told the class the final question, "Listen up and listen good. This question has far more consequences than any of the others do. If even one person in your group gets it wrong then you all fail. Got it?"

The anger in the room directed at Kakashi increased once again but he stared them down, "The question has only yes or no as an answer. To answer yes, remain standing. To answer no, sit down. You'll have the remaining time to decide on your answer and I will give you a ten second warning when time is almost up. Once time is up you will not be able to change your answer. Now I'm going to cast a Genjutsu over all of you to ensure that you answer the question individually. I'll release it once time is up." Kakashi activated a Genjutsu that caused all of the Genin to see nothing but blackness. Once he felt the Genjutsu to be entirely in place Kakashi told the Genin the question, "The question is simple: would you give up everything besides your own life so that you could achieve your dreams, goals or ambitions? You now have twelve minutes to think the question over."

To say the least, the twelve minutes given to decide and think over the answer felt like a very long time. Most of the classroom was able to make a snap decision off the start only to question themselves and change their minds several times throughout the twelve minute period. Close to two thirds of the teams gathered in the room had a member flicker and waver in their decision multiple times.

And the uncertainty that those people who were straddling the fence by constantly switching their decision were the very people that the proctors were looking for.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "You have ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and time's up. Nobody more or they will fail." Kakashi dispelled the Genjutsu to reveal the every single group had at least one person standing or sitting down. Before the grumbling could begin at the concept of everyone failing Kakashi spoke once again, "Hold on, I need all Chuunin proctors to hand me their list of participants now. Oh, and since the test is over you can talk again." The entire classroom breathed a sigh of relief.

Once he had the list in his hand he surveyed the class severely, "I'll now explain the final question to you. Neither answer was right or wrong." The entire classroom burst into noise until Kakashi called for quiet once again, "I was testing everyone's resolve and ability to make a snap decision. What we were looking for were the people who were able to make a decision and stick with it. Now there was a little bit of leeway to allow people to change their answer once after they had decided in the first minute. Beyond that, anyone who showed indecisiveness was deemed unfit to carry on and become a Chuunin. I'm going to read off the list of everyone who failed the exercise."

By the time Kakashi had finished dismissing all of the failed teams seventeen teams remained behind.

Kakashi smiled at the seventeen teams left over – one of which was Team Eight – and put his Hitae-ate back down over his eye. "Well, I'd like to congratulate everyone who is remaining on passing the first part of Konoha's Chuunin exam. Now if you'll just wait a minute, the next exam proc–"

The congratulation speech that Kakashi was giving was interrupted when the classroom doors burst open and two green figures came flying in amidst an earsplitting shout of, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads as they watched the unlucky figure of a Chuunin proctor get booted into chalkboards at the front of the classroom, stopping the green figures from coming any further into the room.

"YOSH! THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN STRONGLY IN ALL OF YOU FOR PASSING THE FIRST PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" screamed an exuberant Rock Lee to the stunned classroom.

"I AM MAITO GAI AND THIS IS MY EXCELLENT STUDENT ROCK LEE!" Gai shouted to the room, "WE SHALL BE THE HEAD PROCTORS FOR THE SECOND SECTION OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMNS!"

Everyone in the entire classroom sweat dropped at the antics of the spandex wearing pair's antics. Kakashi was finishing pulling the unconscious Chuunin off of the wall when he turned towards Gai and Lee with a sigh, "Would you two quit shouting the place down and just get up here and explain test that you two are giving everyone? Before you give everyone an aneurism from your insane shouting?"

In a flash, Gai and Lee were standing at the front of the class room giving of an identical pair of 'Nice Guy' poses. Lee started to speak first, "This next section of the exam that we have lined up for you is the ultimate test of you physical and stealth abilities!"

"That's right!" Gai exclaimed just as enthusiastically as Lee, "It is the ultimate test! It will allow everyone with the Fire of Youth burning inside of them to cut loose and show the world their inner flames!"

Then, shouting together at exactly the same time, Gai and Lee told the class what the next event was, "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING A MASSIVE GAME OF FLAGS! EVERY THREE MAN TEAM FOR THEMSELVES!"

Gai and Lee nodded to each other as they threw open one of the windows, "YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO MAKE YOUR WAY TO KONOHA TRAINING GROUND # 44, THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

* * *

**A/N: **yeah I know, I know, Sasuke was rather OOC at the start of the chapter. But ask yourselves this question: what would you do if you had just discovered that you were dead, and you still had an attachment to life? I would think anyone would break down under that kind of stress. Next chapter the tests for Mikomi and Sasuke continue. 


	13. Taking It to the Next Level

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic (although I still wish more would review!). Reviews are part of my inspiration to keep writing. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but when you get a pile of work the size of a mountain dumped on your lap then you can't always do what you want to do – being write! I'd like to give another shout out this time to **hurotias** and **XyoushaX**! Thanks for the constant reviews!

Also I'm still looking for a beta reader. If anyone would like to volunteer to do that for me I'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 13:** Taking it to the Next Level

Mikomi took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she walked with Kiba and Shino towards the area for the next section of the Chuunin Exam. With a name and reputation as 'The Forest of Death' Mikomi couldn't help but feel worried.

Thinking for a moment, Mikomi couldn't decide what had scared her more: the reactions that the other examiners had to the 'Forest of Death,' or the two people who were going to be the proctors for this exam. A shiver ran down her spine as the memory of the two green spandex clad men burned its way into her memories. Mikomi grimaced, 'They not only looked as if they should be locked up in a nuthouse, but they also had more damaging voices than some of the techniques that come out of the Sound.' Mikomi froze at that thought, wondering where in the world it had come from.

"Come on Mikomi," Kiba said in annoyance, "This is no time to be chickening out now. We got an exam to pass so quit stalling and move it. The quicker we get this next section explained by those spandex freaks the better. I don't know how much more my ears can take of Gai and Lee's shouting when they're this excited about something."

Sweat-dropping, Mikomi started walking once again, "Sorry. I just had an odd thought about those two green guys is all. For some reason the idea that their voices were more damaging than some of the techniques developed by the Village Hidden in Sound just sorta popped into my head."

Kiba burst into laughter when Mikomi finished calling Gai and Lee's voices deadly weapons. Even Shino couldn't suppress the smile he had behind his collar. More than a few people had their eyes drawn to the laughing boy as he tried to gasp out a response, "Ahahahaha, oh man, hahaha, that's a good one hehehaha! The duo not only scar people for life with the way they act, their voices hurt more than the sound techniques that come out of the Sound!"

Mikomi got a bit of an evil glint in her eye, "Then again Kiba, you and Akamaru can be called deadly weapons after not bathing for a week." Shino actually snorted at that comment.

"Oh wow," Kiba grinned, "This has got to be a first. Mikomi actually telling jokes for one and then Shino starts finding humour in something!"

Getting out of the city section of Konoha, Team Eight found themselves being the first group to arrive outside the gates to the forest of death. Gai and Lee were waiting right there for the first teams to show up.

"Your team proves that the fires of youth burn the strongest in Konoha!" exclaimed and exuberant Maito Gai, "And as a reward Lee and I shall give all of you a coupon for a free set of training weights at 'Hagane's Ninja Tools!' Congratulations!"

"That's an interesting way to advertise for the shop Tenten's family runs," Kiba said as he took the coupon from Gai, "But I'm not complaining. Free stuff is free stuff and besides, everyone knows they make the best stuff around."

Lee gave Team Eight a blinding 'Nice Guy' pose as he carried on, "Of course Tenten-chan has the best shop in all of Konoha! They have the fire of youth in them! Just look at what they made for the both of us!" Kiba sweat-dropped as Lee pointed at the green spandex they were wearing as Lee continued to shout, "YOSH! They understand the power that comes from such a sleek and fashionable outfit!"

"LEE!" Gai cried as he turned to embrace his student even as several more teams made their way into the area they were to meet for the second half of the exam.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried back. As one tears burst from the eyes of Lee and Gai and they leapt into each others arms.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Anyone who had never seen this display before began to feel ill and shuddered where they stood. Thirteen more Genin were scarred that day as a Genjutsu of waves crashing on a beach at sunset appeared behind the two of them. Mikomi felt relief flow through her when she saw Sakura appear behind the two of them with anger in her eyes.

"GAI, LEE YOU BAKAS!" Sakura screamed and decked the both of them with a single punch. Growling slightly, she advanced on the two of them, "You two are supposed to be the head Proctors for this exam and yet you are scaring the participants witless! Nobody deserves to be subjected to that…that…that Genjutsu of yours!"

Upon seeing Sakura, Lee immediately sprang back to his feet followed by Gai. With hearts in his eyes Lee knelt down in front of Sakura and whipped a small package out of his Chuunin Vest, "Sakura-chan how are you! Please accept this gift from me as a token of my affection! Would you like to go on a date after this part of the exam is over?"

Sakura had a faint smile on her face as she glared down at the kneeling Rock Lee, "Thank-you for the gift Lee-kun, but seem to have forgotten the deal that I made with you before the exams began. I would only go on a date with you if you didn't scare the crap out of everyone with that Genjutsu that you and Gai perform," Lee deflated when he realized that he had made a grave error in forgetting their bet, "So no, I don't think you'll be going on a date with me…yet."

Lee's eyes lit up once again when he realized that Sakura was giving him another chance to earn a date with her, "Okay Sakura-chan, it seems that I'm going to have to try even harder next time! After I finish proctoring the second part of the Exam I will run around Konoha on my hands one hundred times!"

Mikomi watched the odd scene carry one between Sakura and Lee for a few moments before she glanced over at Kiba, "Do the two of them always act like that?"

Kiba snickered before he gave Mikomi an answer, "Yeah, the two of them have been playing that game for a while. Lee makes a bet with Sakura and if he can win it he gets a date. The two of them have been dating fairly often since Lee actually wins most of them. They kind of cheat however, since every time that Lee loses he has to help Sakura train in Taijutsu for a full three hours."

"At least she has finally gotten over…_him_," Shino said quietly from behind Mikomi, "Sakura was a real mess for almost a year after he left Konoha until Lee pulled her out of her depression."

Feeling a little confused, Mikomi tried to figure out who her team was talking about, "Who exactly left Konoha? Why would that make Sakura depressed?"

"Let's just call him a bastard and leave it at that," Kiba said with a hint of disgust in his voice, "I nearly died trying to bring him back and for some damn reason Naruto still believes he can be saved."

Mikomi didn't have any more time to ponder Kiba's response as Gai and Lee decided to start explaining what exactly their game of flags was going to entail.

"Alright, here we go!" Gai exclaimed as he whipped out a rather garish bright green belt with an orange flag attached to it, "These will be your flags! Each team will get one flag per person! Each team must score at least six points to pass and each flag that you possess counts as one point! When you steal a flag all you have to do to have it counting as a point is to stick it on your belt!"

One of the Rock Nins scoffed when Gai explained the exam, "Give me a break! Are you telling me that we are just playing a regular game of freakin' flags, and we have to wear those bright belts?"

"YOSH! THESE FLAGS ARE NO ORDINARY FLAGS!" Lee shouted right back in the Rock Nin's face, "They are special! This truly will be a test of your stealth and physical skills! You see, every one of these belts, when worn, seals away the chakra inside your body. This means no Ninjutsu and no Genjutsu whatsoever. All you will be able to do is forcibly expel your chakra in bursts."

This announcement did not go over well with the seventeen teams of ninja present. They exploded in a torrent of furious protests to the flag belts until Gai and Lee decided to make themselves heard by continuing the explanation of the third exam.

"THAT IS NOT ALL THAT THESE INCREDIBLE BELTS CAN DO!" Gai and Lee shouted, drowning out all of the protests, "THESE MAGNIFICENT FLAG BELTS ALSO ACT AS A MEANS OF WEAKENING YOUR TEAM! IF YOU LOSE YOUR FLAG AND DON'T GET ANOTHER FLAG ATTACHED TO YOUR BELT WITHIN THIRTY SECONDS YOU WILL BE AUTOMATICALLY TRANSPORTED OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST OF DEATH AND UNABLE TO PARTICIPATE FURTHER!"

With the crowd of Genin shocked into silence Gai continued with the explanation, "Each belt is designed with a transportation seal. If any tampering or interference is discovered to have occurred to the seal your group will automatically be disqualified. Also, it is possible to only have one group member left and still pass this event. Your team needs six points only, meaning six flags. Also, if you ever remove the belt in the forest you will be automatically transported from the forest and your team will fail."

Lee whipped out a stack of forms from the back pocket of his vest, "Now if you will all sign these waivers that will leave Konoha no legal responsibility for accidental death you will be able to participate. Just head over to that table over there and receive your flags in exchange for your signed waiver. It is three waivers for three participants. It is a group event and everyone from the group must participate."

"One final rule to this event," Gai said as Lee continued to hand out the waivers, "There is a five day time limit to this event. You will have to survive inside the forest and make your way to the tower in the center of the forest before time is up. With the required six points of course."

Still grumbling, the seventeen Genin teams started to line up and get their flags for the event.

* * *

**Shinigami's Realm**

Sasuke slowly felt the world around him begin to take shape and he cracked his eyes open. He watched as hazy world rapidly came into sharper focus, becoming a large and open training dojo. He blinked a few times before a smirk crossed his face. 'If the next test is just a simple combat test then I've got nothi–"

An incredible, searing pain lanced down from the left side Sasuke's neck and spread through out his entire body. It felt like something was trying to burn him from the inside out as Sasuke collapsed to the floor of the dojo and began to writhe in agony. Sasuke began to smell his own flesh burning through the haze of pain that wracked his body and his stomach gave him a dry heave.

Just as quickly as the pain began, it abruptly stopped to the sound of Shinigami chuckling.

"Amusing," Shinigami said as he appeared inside the dojo beside Sasuke, "you're body still wants to try and vomit despite not having any food inside of you, let alone an actual stomach."

Sasuke shot Shinigami as vicious a glare as he could muster as he struggled to his feet, "Why the hell did you just torture me like that you bastard! Was that supposed to be the god damned second test?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan to reinforce his displeasure.

Or at least he tried to.

"Do you just get off on torturing people for kicks you sick fuck? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME SHINIGAMI? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHARINGAN?"

Shinigami sent Sasuke a look that froze him in is tracks and caused him to recoil slightly, "That was not the second test Sasuke. I would never give anyone such a pathetically easy test. I removed the cursed seal from you as its link to Orochimaru had such depth that even your soul had a connection to his own. Such a connection has eroded your body and your soul. Once removed your power and strength have now been reduced to only a fraction of what you had before. Your strength has been reduced to approximately what you had before you traveled to the Wave Country."

Shinigami finally stopped glaring and made a motion with his hand at the door on the far wall. The door slid open to reveal a figure in the darkness behind it. As it stepped into the dojo Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had just stepped into the dojo and got into a fighting stance and froze in place as if waiting for some kind of signal.

"This the first of many opponents for your second test," Shinigami announced as it started to fade from the room, "By fighting opponent after opponent you must not only defeat them all, but also regain and surpass the strength you had while under the influence of the second level of Orochimaru's cursed seal. If you are defeated then you fail the test. However, if you ever feel the need for a break, or wish to rest without failing, then imagine yourself back inside that white room. It shall be your home for a while."

A peeved look was on Sasuke's face before he finally calmed himself down again. Redoing his training should be no problem at all, especially since he could remember every technique that he had ever performed. "Are there any other tests beyond this one Shinigami-sama?"

Shinigami gave Sasuke an approving just before he fully faded away, "There is a third test Sasuke. However, it is hidden within the second test. The third test I leave you to figure out on your own…"

Sasuke sighed briefly as he turned to face the Naruto across from him. Sliding into a fighting stance of his own Sasuke hear Shinigami's voice echo from all around him once again, "You second test is now beginning."

With those words, the Naruto across from Sasuke began to charge him…

* * *

**Konoha Training Ground #44**

"I hate these stupid belts," Kiba complained as he tugged on the flags belt on his waist, "Hell, it's bad enough that they're green and orange, but sealing away chakra to prevent us from using Jutsu is just wrong. My whole body feels outta tune."

Shino just stared at Kiba silently while Mikomi glared at Kiba for his insensitivity, "You jackass Kiba! Shino is far worse off then you are. His destruction bugs are acting up because his link to them has pretty much been cut off."

Paling slightly, Kiba started to look a little sheepish, "Sorry about grousing man. Forgot what happened last time you ran low on chakra. Those little guys are damn vicious."

"It is rather unpleasant," Shino said as he turned to face the gate, "Half of them have already left my body. But they have to listen to their own nature without my will directing them."

"Enough chit-chat," Mikomi said as she tried to assess the situation, "We need to figure out a plan before we head into that forest. I've been circulating my own chakra to try and figure out what I'm limited to doing and from what I can tell I still can enhance my body in the same ways that I usually can. Molding for jutsu really is out of the question though. I felt like I was going to be sick when I tried. Kiba, Shino, tell me what you can do."

Kiba grinned again, "I'm still good for heading up the point position. My nose works just as strongly as ever and Akamaru and I can still communicate. I made sure that we could still work together even if our mental link got severed. Heh, I'll even be fine in a fight Mikomi. I'm a brawler anyway."

All that Mikomi got from Shino was a stiffening of his body. She sighed. It was easy to tell what Shino meant through his body language after being with him for as long as she had, "Well then Kiba take the point. I'll take the rear guard and Shino you take the middle. I've a few scrolls that I can use to set up a pretty decent trap or even several traps. I say we boot it towards that central tower as fast as we can and set up camp nearby and try and lure another team into an ambush."

"I'm all for that," Kiba said with a grin, "That's the same plan my team used in the first Chuunin Exam that we took here and we were the second team to finish." Shino gave his own nod of ascent to Mikomi before lining up behind Kiba to wait for the gate to open.

Team Eight didn't have to wait much longer before the buzzer rang and the gates burst open, signaling the start of the second part of the Konoha Chuunin Exams.

* * *

"Listen up Sanjuu, Teion, and listen good," Kinniku snarled to his teammates as they shot off through the entrance to the Forest of Death, "We have a mission to complete before the end of the Chuunin Exams and that is to either recapture Yominokuni Mikomi or else we have to kill the little bitch. She is a traitor and a whore, using the deceased Sasuke-sama as a means to un-collar herself. She belongs to Orochimaru-sama and you two better not slow me down when I make my move to take her down."

Teion was dressed in the standard purple outfit given to all of the Sound Genin and was not wearing the purple belt that Kinniku wore to signify an elite fighter. He was short and stocky – only just over five foot, four – but moved with a surprising grace for someone as thick as he was. His entire head was swathed in purple cloths obscuring his facial features completely except for his pale brown eyes. He nodded deferentially to Kinniku after he was given his orders.

"Why the hell are you telling us to capture the little twat first and kill her later if you promised her yourself that you were gonna kill her huh? It's pretty pointless to order us to capture her now if you ask me." Sanjuu was more the opposite to Teion. She was very tall and gangly, actually several inches taller than the six foot, four, Kinniku and was wearing a skintight purple body suit. Her eyes were a dark purple colour and her hair had been dyed purple as well. Her sharp, hawk-like face always seemed to be glaring at something or someone.

Kinniku's face darkened for a moment before he spoke, "Because I was given those orders and was told to pass them on to you. I have no intention of following the order to capture her unless the two of you capture her for me. Now shut up and head for the central tower. If we can get there before any other team does then we can lie in wait for Mikomi's team while taking out any other team that happens to wander across our path. I want to burn off a little bit of steam before I humiliate that bitch."

What Kinniku didn't know was that the gate that he had chosen for his team to enter the Forest of Death with happened to be on the opposite side of the Forest as the one that Mikomi's team had chosen. Add in that all of their jutsu had been shut down because of the flag belts that they had been forced to wear they couldn't even take advantage of Teion's ability to track people. He used their vibration signature given off while he used his specialized tracking jutsu. Heading for the central tower was the only option left for them now.

After traveling through the Forest of Death for close to three hours Kinniku's chance to blow off some steam finally arrived in the form of the only team from the Village Hidden in Waterfalls to make it through the first round.

Kinniku threw up his arm to signal for his teammates to stop when he spotted the Waterfall Nins stopped by the river that bisected the Forest of Death. Trying to restrain himself from cursing, Kinniku noticed that the team had been able to sense the presence of another team nearby, "Teion, circle to the left, Sanjuu, you circle right. I want you to hit them hard from behind the second that I begin my attack." Kinniku grabbed Sanjuu's arm before she leapt off, "Will your attacks be effective now that you're jutsu are cut off? I need to know whether or not you'll be of any use."

Sanjuu gave Kinniku as sadistic grin, "I can assure they will be Kinniku-san. I may not be quite as deadly anymore but like you I always have been a taijutsu specialist. They don't stand a chance."

After Sanjuu ran off Kinniku waited a few minutes to allow his teammates to get into position. He watched as the team from Waterfall slowly made their way towards his hiding spot, scouting the team he was getting ready to tear apart. Only one of the Waterfall Nins carried themselves with an air of confidence for this section of the exam and that was the slender man who was carrying a pair of kodachis across his back. The two others on their team were acting a little jittery. Clearly the loss of their jutsu was making them more than a little anxious about the situation in the Forest of Death.

Pulling a kunai out of his hip pack Kinniku slowly wrapped an exploding tag around it. Taking aim Kinniku reared back, pumped some chakra into the tag to activate it, and snapped at the chest of the Waterfall Nin who was carrying the kodachis. Even as the kunai was released from his hand Kinniku was already bursting from the bushes he was hiding in to charge at the group of Waterfall Nins.

The Nin wielding the kodachis was the only one unsurprised by the attack and easily knocked the kunai to the side with his kodachis as he unsheathed them. The same Nin grabbed his nearest teammate and leapt away from the trapped kunai while his other teammate leapt back a split second later. The tag exploded causing the Waterfall Nin who had reacted late to get blasted backwards and right into the waiting arms of Teion who quickly locked his arms and legs around the Nins body in a crushing hold and taking him out of the battle.

Kinniku pulled another two kunai from his hip pack and ran at the kodachi-wielding Nin as Sanjuu moved to engage the remaining Nin. The Kodachis Nin engaged Kinniku in a clash metal as kunais met kodachis. The Kodachis Nin tried to slide around Kinniku's defense only to be met with a foot to the chest that knocked him back into a tree.

Meanwhile the other Waterfall Nin was throwing shuriken after shuriken at the elusive Sanjuu. She was speeding back and forth at high speeds just toying with the Waterfall Nin's attempts to take out. Catching one of the shuriken out of the air as she dance around it Sanjuu snapped it right back into the hand of the boy who had thrown it at her. Sanjuu's arms both began to hum as she started to vibrate them at supersonic speeds. With a burst of speed Sanjuu closed the distance between herself and the Waterfall Nin in the space of a second and snapped ten rapid punches to his chest and arms in the same amount of time. Sanjuu snapped one final punch to the Nin's jaw that sent him careening across the river. Without missing a beat, Sanjuu followed the flight of the Waterfall Nin.

Teion remained locked on top of the struggling Waterfall Nin that he had caught after the note exploded. No matter how much the Waterfall Nin struggled he was unable to break free of Teion's arms. Teion slowly began to pump more and more chakra into his muscles as he began to squeeze the life out of the Waterfall Nin. The Nin gave a cry of agony before he began to scream at Teion.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go and start fighting like a man you pathetic coward! ARGH!" The Waterfall Nin screamed in pain as Teion applied a sudden burst of strength that cracked one of the Nin's ribs. The Nin began to cry out in pain, "FUCK! Ohhhhhh, Get off me you bastard!" There was another sharp crack as another rib gave out under the intense pressure that Teion was placing on the Waterfall Nin's body causing him to lose the will to fight, "Kamiiiiiiii! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I give up! You win dammit! Just let me go and take my flag please!"

Another bone cracking and a scream signified Teion's refusal to let the Nin go.

The dance of blades continued between Kinniku and the Kodachis Nin with Kinniku only having suffered a shallow cut on his left forearm. The Kodachis Nin was starting to feel the pain of the few powerful kicks that Kinniku had driven through but he had yet to be cut by Kinniku's kunai. The Kodachis Nin was starting to tire from trying to defend against Kinniku's great strength however and finally made a mistake.

Kinniku slashed his kunai in a downwards slash as the Kodachis Nin caught the kunai with his crossed blades and attempted to cut the kunai apart. Moving like lighting Kinniku struck. Dropping the Kunai in his right hand it snapped out and grabbed hold of the backs of the kodachis, locking them in place against the kunai. With his other hand he released his trapped kunai, drew another one and rammed it straight into the Kodachis Nin's throat, severing his spine. With a gurgling sound the Kodachis Nin released his kodachis and fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground. Kinniku pulled off the flag and added it to his own belt.

Pulling the kunai from the dead ninja's throat Kinniku walked over to where Teion was trying to crush the Waterfall Nin he had trapped in his arms and legs. With a quick thrust Kinniku plunged his kunai into the top of the helpless ninja's head, adding another kill to his record in the Chuunin Exams as well as another flag to his belt. Spinning on his heal, Kinniku stalked off towards where Sanjuu had been fighting.

Sanjuu had found her fight with the Waterfall Nin to be rather lackluster at best. His Taijutsu was atrocious as she had proved by breaking through his defenses time and time again. Sanjuu had left several cracked ribs and a broken jaw in the wake of her rapid punches. As the Waterfall Nin threw a wild punch in hopes of taking Sanjuu out, she grinned a feral grin. Once again rapidly vibrating her arms, Sanjuu shattered the Waterfall Nin's right arm while coming across and breaking his open left shoulder. With a cry of agony the Waterfall Nin collapsed to the ground.

"Ha-have m-m-mercy!" the Waterfall Nin begged of the approaching Sanjuu, "P-please don't kill me! J-just r-r-remove the flag and leave me alone!"

The feral grin still plastered on her face and her arms still vibrating, Sanjuu leaned over the broken Waterfall Nin and whispered in his ear, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

The Waterfall Nin's eyes widened in fear before Sanjuu closed her vibrating hands over his head and her thumbs fell over his eyes. The cry of agony that tore from the Waterfall Nin's throat the second Sanjuu's hands closed on his head came to an abrupt end a few seconds later. When Sanjuu removed her hands from the Nin's head you could immediately tell that he was dead. The intense vibrations that coursed through her arms had rendered every last scrap of soft tissue in the Nin's skull to mush.

"Child's play," Sanjuu remarked as she casually stripped the flag from the dead Nin's belt and attached it to her own, "The quality of what they're calling Genin really makes me sick. Half these guys don't' even know what it means to fight. Then again, anyone not in the elite program in Sound is as pathetic as these guys."

"That move is as effective as ever," Kinniku said as he turned in the direction of the central tower, "But we're finished here. Let's get moving."

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

The Hokage tower was a madhouse of activity. Status reports and situation updates were coming in constantly as the data chain ensured constant up to date information on the happening of this Chuunin Exam. Anbu and runners were often seen coming too and from meeting rooms and even from the Hokage's office as well. Konoha truly was a Village on high alert.

They refused to allow the Sound to repeat the performance they did at the last Exam in Konoha.

Tsunade could feel a rather large headache coming on when Hinata entered her office holding a large clipboard, "Tsunade-sama I have another update from all the sectors involved in the Exams. The Anbu squads that were guarding the Academy during the first section have now been reduced from four to two so they can accommodate classes in the building once again. No incidents were reported from their teams. The Inuzuka clan also reported no new scents having entered the stadium in the last couple of days. They're locked down tight as well. Maito Gai has reported that the cameras hidden throughout the Forest of death have picked up two teams being eliminated. One was from Waterfall and the other was from Rock. Apparently the team from Sound killed off every last ninja from Waterfall." Hinata paused for a moment as she scanned further down the list of reports on her clipboard, "That's it for reports from within Konoha. The Aburame Clan have periodically notified the gate and wall guards of people traveling off of the main road to Konoha but have yet to discover any possible ninja suspects. The gate guard along with the Hyuugas stationed there have captured and detained roughly sixty people trying to sneak in by means of a disguise or a Henge. Apparently there have been very few scuffles and generally a great deal of cooperation by the public. We remain locked down tightly Tsunade-sensei."

"Thank Kami for small mercies," Tsunade grumbled, "The council has been chewing my ear off telling me that I'm being overly cautious. They're saying I shouldn't be slowing people's entrance to the Village as much as these security measures are doing. But I'll be damned if I allow security to slack off so the number of people being detained should be enough to keep them from trying to question the way I've been running things for this exam. At least for a little while."

Hinata gave a small smile when she saw Tsunade start to rub her temples. That was a clear sign of stress combined with a headache in her sensei and she finally had something to offer her sensei besides comforting words. With a bow Hinata tried to offer Tsunade some relief, "Um, Tsunade-sensei, I've been developing a medicine that can help ease headaches without being considered too potent for everyday consumption. If you like I can give you a small bottle of them to see if they are satisfactory." Hinata pulled a small brown jar out of her coat pocket and presented it to Tsunade.

With a tired sigh Tsunade accepted the bottle from Hinata's hands, "Thank-you Hinata, I'm sure they'll work quite well. This entire Chuunin Exam is giving me one hell of a headache. We still haven't recovered enough from Orochimaru's last attack to be able to repel another full scale invasion from within the city itself. I really can't wait until the month long break between the second and third section of the Exam. That will give me enough time slack the internal guard off and get the council off my back. Maybe I'll be able to relax for a little while as well."

A smile crossed Hinata's face briefly as she scooped up the usual pile of finished paperwork that was piled higher than her eye level and activated the Byakugan with a pulse of chakra, "There's no west for the weary I'm afraid. For example, I not only have to take care of my duties and lesions with you Tsunade-sensei, but I also have to deal with training at home. Add in the way my father has insisted I practice the customs and laws of the Hyuuga to prepare to act as their future heir. That isn't exactly what you would call a cakewalk."

Tsunade slumped forwards onto her desk before she muttered a response to Mikomi, "You don't know how much I wish that statement wasn't true for me right now." A few thoughts passed through Tsunade's mind as she reached for the hidden saké bottle beneath the lip of her desk, 'A drink is just what I need to steady my nerves. Hell, I doubt that my nerves could be anymore shot than what they are like right now. Kami, I'm actually wishing that I was out working as an active agent in the field than cooped up in here all day. There's too much damn paperwork to be able to properly enjoy the best aspects of Konoha.'

As Hinata left the room a burst of smoke exploded in the center of the room that announced the arrival of Hyuuga Shiro. He had yet another report for Tsunade to handle, "The Anbu teams are ringing Konoha around the wall and everything is going smoothly. However, I have been getting some stirrings begin to emanate from the ROOTS section of the Anbu. They haven't been too pleased with the way you've been acting as the Hokage so far and the unrest has been swelling to a breaking point."

"Great," Tsunade sighed, "I just wish that something would be going right today. We don't have any Anbu or even regular ninjas to spare at the moment. Look Shiro-san, I just want you to do your best to try and keep an eye on ROOTS. If you are able to catch anything suspicious, anything at all then just come and let me know okay?"

* * *

**The Forest of Death**

Mikomi, Kiba and Shino were taking a break high up in the massive trees that made up the forest of death. Hidden deep inside a recess they had found in one of the branches Mikomi was passing around a canteen of water while Shino started to pull out a map of the area. Moving silently, Shino slid through the tree branches to get a clear view of the forest from above the canopy.

It was a stroke of luck for Shino that the tree he already was on happened to be tall enough for him to get above most of the forest's canopy. He was able to get a fairly clear view of the sky and the sun's position to map out their position. After a few minutes calculation he determined that they hadn't moved in a completely straight line as they had initially intended and had curved around the clearing where the tower was located. Peering over the treetops Shino confirmed it by spotting the large drop off of treetops about three kilometers to the north of their position. Had they been traveling in a straight line, Shino would have only needed to look straight ahead in an easterly direction. Shino tucked his map away and was going to head back down to where Kiba and Mikomi were resting when Mikomi joined him.

"How are you holding out Shino," Mikomi asked Shino with a kind smile. Relief passed through her red eyes when Shino nodded that he was doing alright, "That's good to hear Shino. I was just worried about you, losing control of your bugs and all. They aren't affecting you chakra supply to greatly, are they?"

Shino just sat back down and leaned against the tree trunk before he responded, "No. I don't have many left in my body at the moment. The direction to the tower is three kilometers north-northwest by the way."

With a sigh, Mikomi fell into place beside Shino and looked out across the top of the forest. Despite the seriousness of the Chuunin Exams along with how deadly the forest could be, Mikomi couldn't help but admire the beauty of the place. The incredible colour and magnitude of the trees themselves was incredible. They plant life ranged from some of the smallest and delicate flowers imaginable to massive vines that wound around the trees. Mikomi was content to just look out over the forest for several minutes before she pulled away reluctantly.

"I think we should head back down and join Kiba," Mikomi said softly, "We still have an exam to finish. We'll have to worry about getting your bugs back later."

Shino nodded before he started to make his way back down to where Kiba and Akamaru were resting. When Kiba and Akamaru smelt the two of them returning he gave a wicked grin.

"Oh ho, are the two love birds returning to the nest?"

The glare Mikomi shot Kiba brought him up short. 'Dammit,' Kiba thought, 'what the hell is it with women being able to give such frightening glares? Hell, I was just joking.'

"As a matter of fact," Mikomi began icily, "I went up there to check up on how Shino is doing without his bugs. He was taking the time to map out where exactly we are since it is pretty clear that we strayed off of the straight line that would have led us directly to the central tower. We've got three kilometers north-northwest to go before we make it to the tower area. I'd like to make it there before nightfall if at all possible."

"Okay, okay, jeez Mikomi, I was just trying to make a joke," Kiba said still feeling a little miffed, "Lets get moving then Akamaru." With that said Kiba and Akamaru started heading in the towers direction, slowly moving to the lower and sturdier tree branches in the area.

They had only been traveling for a few minutes when Kiba came to an abrupt stop, almost causing Shino to smack right into him. "Guys," Kiba whispered, "Akamaru smells some people up ahead. I can even smell them faintly as well which means that they've been there for a while. I get the feeling that either it's a camp site or else somebody has already set up an ambush. Should we investigate or circle around?"

"Investigate," Shino whispered back.

Mikomi nodded her agreement as well before she added in her two cents, "Be careful Kiba. Look for anything from wires to pieces of paper in the area. There are hundreds of thousands of ways to set a trap. I want to move up close to you to see if I can pick anything out."

That said, with Akamaru at point with Mikomi and Kiba right behind him they began to inch there way through the forest. Mikomi felt a little nervous when she discovered several basic wire traps that would trigger kunai or rocks to be hurled at their group and quickly disabled them. They moved through the trees for another few minutes and Mikomi couldn't find any other traps. She was beginning to wonder if they had stumbled upon some kind of abandoned camp site before a slight burst of flames and smoke caught her eye.

"DOWN KIBA!" Mikomi yelled as she pumped as much chakra into reinforcing her body as she could handle at the moment. Mikomi barely knocked Kiba out of the way when a thick log swung down from above and slammed right into her. Mikomi was able to catch most of the log's force with her hands but was sent careening into a nearby tree. Pain blossomed up and down her back and head when she struck but Mikomi force herself to her feet in order to meet the charge of a team of Rock Nins. 'Shit, they used the same plan that we were going to use,' Mikomi thought before she sprang into action.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino leapt into action to help out Mikomi when they saw her rear back her fist and hammer the branch in front of the on rushing Rock Team. The branch exploded in a shower of splinters and wood fragments that pelted the Rock Team, slowing them down enough for Mikomi's teammates to make it to her side.

"Shino, with me!" Mikomi cried, "Kiba, you and Akamaru take one of them for yourselves." With that said Mikomi grabbed Shino's hands and swung him in the direction of the nearest Rock Nin, a massive hulking guy who looked like he actually was made of stone, "Kick Shino!"

Using the momentum that Mikomi had given him, Shino landed a double footed kick right in the chest of the hulking Nin and sent him crashing to the ground a few meters below.

Mikomi pointed at the recovering Nin on the ground, "Kiba, take that guy! Shino and I will take his twin and skinny boy here!"

Kiba gave Mikomi a grin before he dove down at the recovering Rock Nin and gave him a flying tackle with Akamaru knocking him to the ground again. Springing up and away Kiba rubbed his right shoulder, "Holy crap you're built like a brick. Guess I'll really have to try and smash you"

Leaping to his feet quickly the massive Rock Nin watched as Kiba and Akamaru started to dart about rapidly around him. Scowling, the Rock Nin put on a burst of speed that surprised Kiba and was able to land a glancing blow to his side that went straight through his block. Kiba was knocked several feet away from the Nin with a yelp of pain while Akamaru leapt onto the Rock Nin's back and attempted to sink his teeth into his neck. Feeling the teeth of Akamaru starting to pierce his neck the Rock Nin ripped Akamaru from his back and threw him right at Kiba. Both sides squared off again as they started to circle each other.

Mikomi and Shino were staring down the other two Rock Nins from the tree branches. Cursing the situation Mikomi was about to suggest they fight as a pair so that she could protect Shino when Shino spoke up, "I'll keep the smaller one busy while you handle the other guy." That said Shino started to move away from Mikomi, followed by the smaller Rock Genin.

"That glasses boy of yours isn't too bright is he," said the surprisingly feminine voice of the other heavily muscle Rock Genin, "If he can't tell that I'm a girl."

With a snort Mikomi set herself into a fighting stance, "I don't think anyone besides your own mother could tell that you're a girl. Hell, I've even got more pronounces breasts than you do and I'm just a stick." Mikomi grinned when the Rock Nin's face darkened in anger.

In a reckless charge the Rock Nin leapt across the branches and swung a wild right at Mikomi's head. Mikomi ducked under the punch that put a hole in the tree behind her and hammered a right of her own into the Rock Nin's stomach using about half of her strength to avoid killing the Rock Genin in front of her. To Mikomi's astonishment the Rock Nin only slide back a little over a meter and rubbed her stomach.

"You have one hell of a strong punch, probably stronger than I've ever felt before, but there is a reason that my brother and I all called the Stonewall Siblings. Our bodies are as hard the strongest rock in existence and it's gonna take a lot more than that to get past our muscle." The Rock Nin smirked, "Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious already."

When Mikomi realized that the Rock Nin was reaching into her pouch to pull something out she closed the gap between the two of them and punched the branch out from under the Rock Nin's feet sending her tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately Mikomi was a little late as the Rock Nin slipped on a pair of knuckle gloves that had steel spikes covering the knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy pounding you into the ground."

Then an explosion went off in the trees above them distracting Mikomi for a second. The Rock Nin took the opportunity to close the gap between them and come in swinging.

When Shino had first started fighting the slippery little Rock Nin he had initially been forcing him on a constant retreat, even with his sub-par Taijutsu skills. Shino had been able to land a few rather painful blows to the Rock Nin's face, sending him into one of the branches in another tree when he paused to catch his breath.

That had turned out to be a mistake.

The Rock Nin had leapt to his feet with a kunai in each hand and had cut a wire that was on either side of where he had landed. Shino's eyes widened as a rain of shuriken had flown in his direction, barely giving him enough time to leap out of the way. He hadn't been fast enough to escape completely unscathed. A shuriken on the outer edges of the dozens flying at him had been able to stick him in the side. With a slight grunt Shino pulled it from his body and hurled it right back at the Rock Nin.

With practiced ease the Rock Nin snatched the shuriken out of the air and snapped it right back Shino along with over a dozen other shuriken. Shino leapt out of the way of the shuriken only to see the Rock Nin throwing another one right at him once again. Running forward, Shino ducked under it. Then an explosion went off right behind him and sent him flying towards the Rock Nin.

A shocked Shino barely had enough time to pull a kunai out of his hip pack to block the kunai the Rock Nin had thrust at him. Using his body weight and momentum, Shino continued his movement and swung his feet into the chest of the Rock Nin and sent him flying backwards through the tress once again. Shino once again gave chase to the Rock Nin.

With a twist of his body, the Rock Nin landed on his feet. He pulled out a scroll, pumped some chakra into it and swung it in Shino's direction releasing close to fifty shuriken. Shino had to scramble out of the way once again as he watched the Rock Nin palm one last symbol on the scroll and unfold the fuuma shuriken that appeared in his hand. Shino and the Rock Nin met again in a clash of steel as they both tried to overpower the other.

Kiba was starting to get a little frustrated with the massive Rock Nin he was fighting. Every attack that he had done had barely scratched the guy even though he had literally thrown enough kunai and shuriken into him that he should have been a pincushion. It didn't help that the blow to his side earlier was finally starting to slow him down.

The Rock Nin gave a guttural laugh, "You'll never beat me using Taijutsu alone so why don't you just surrender and give me your flag. I am one of the invincible Stonewall Siblings from the Village Hidden in Rocks and I'm just as tough as the stone that makes up so much of the country. Just give up already."

Now it was Kiba's turn to laugh, "Yeah right you big oaf. If you think I'm giving up now you've got another thing coming. A good friend of mine taught me taught me to never give up no matter how hopeless the situation is. Don't think that you've got me beat quite yet." Moving rapidly, Kiba pulled out a kunai and a short fuse explosive note from his hip pack and threw them at the Stonewall Sibling, "NOW AKAMARU!"

The explosive note blew up just in front of the Stonewall Sibling and knocked him off his feet and scorched most of his exposed skin. As he tumbled to the ground Akamaru shot in close to the Nin and pulled his flag from his belt and ran it over to Kiba.

"HELL YEAH!" Kiba cheered, "Who's gonna win now you ox? Think you're fast enough to keep up with me? You've got less than thirty seconds to get a flag back."

When the Stonewall Sibling turned and leapt away from Kiba it shocked him to say the least. Then he realized that he was heading in Mikomi's direction.

After Mikomi had taken the first hammer punch to the face – with the spikes cutting her – and the follow up punch to the stomach she had barely been touched the by Rock Nin at all. Mikomi had coolly flipped back and made sure to concentrate some of her internal healing chakra to the wound, healing it up in a matter of seconds.

Staring down the shocked Stonewall Sibling Mikomi had spat out a few choice words, "That was a really stupid move, giving me enough time to recover from that punch. If you think that those were the hardest hits I've taken you're sorely mistaken. The sensei that taught me Taijutsu hits ten times as hard as you do." In a burst of speed Mikomi closed the gap between the two of them in a second, "Besides, I've yet to–" Mikomi reared back as she ducked under the reflexive punch thrown at her, "HIT YOU WITH MY FULL STRENGTH!"

The uppercut that Mikomi had landed was just as strong as even Tsunade's strongest punch and sent the Stonewall Sibling flying back through the massive trunk of the tree behind her. Mikomi followed after her, leaping through the hole she had made to find her back on her feet once again. The Stonewall Sibling was already back on her feet and spinning a massive fuuma shuriken as Mikomi leapt out the other side of the hole. She grinned in triumph and threw the fuuma shuriken with blistering speed right at the falling Mikomi.

Once again pumping a massive amount of chakra into her system Mikomi slammed her hands down on the flat section of the shuriken. The shuriken still had enough force for one of the blades to strike her right side and cut through her reinforced shirt to bruise the skin beneath slightly.

Landing on her feet Mikomi glared at the Stonewall Sibling once again, "And did I mention that I happen to be able to turn my entire body far harder than stone with a little bit of chakra reinforcement?"

With that said, Mikomi began to just lay into the Stonewall Sibling in front of her. No matter how she tried to block or counter attack Mikomi just slid around her bulky arms and legs to land hits on her body. Mikomi quickly broke several ribs on the Stonewall Sibling and left her reeling around a little disoriented from a concussion. Finally, when the Stonewall Sibling tried to land a kick on Mikomi from a half falling position, Mikomi caught the Stonewall Sibling's leg. With another punch Mikomi shattered the kneecap, viciously breaking the Stonewall Sibling's leg before she tossed her across the clearing.

The Stonewall Sibling was too shocked to even scream as she stared down at her shattered leg, the pain barely registering in her foggy mind. After another few seconds she passed out.

Mikomi was shocked when not more than a second after the Stonewall Sibling she had been fighting had passed out the other one had burst through the trees and stolen the flag from his own sister. He quickly stuck it on his belt before he leapt to the side as Kiba and Akamaru tried to attack him from behind.

"Looks like she won't need this anymore," the male Stonewall Sibling said seriously as he glared at Mikomi, "And you just signed your death warrant. Nobody hurts my family."

Not giving the other Stonewall Sibling a chance to set up a proper defensive stance Mikomi ran at him and threw a punch at his face. He caught her punch before it reached his face. A shocked Mikomi barely had the time to notice the flicker of pain on the Stonewall Sibling's face before she was thrown into the tree behind his sister. As Mikomi fell to the ground she noticed that the Sibling she had been fighting before disappeared in a puff of smoke. Getting back to her feet she took up a position with Kiba and Akamaru, surrounding the final Sibling.

The three of them leapt at the Stonewall Sibling at the same time only to be knocked away by him. But not before Mikomi was able to steal his flag. Kiba, Akamaru and Mikomi took off into the trees to help Shino out while the Stonewall Sibling frantically gave chase to them once again. After running away for a while, Kiba and Mikomi heard a small pop and looked back to see that the other Stonewall Sibling had disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

Kiba and Mikomi came across Shino chasing down the final Rock Nin who was fleeing the area. "Need a hand Shino?" Mikomi called out to him as she caught up beside him.

"I need a flag," Shino said as he pulled one of them off of Mikomi's belt, "He has mine."

Mikomi just nodded as she continued to pour on the speed with her teammates in an attempt to catch up to the speedy Rock Nin. There was no way she was going to let him escape from her now.

For a good half an hour no matter what Mikomi, Kiba and Shino did they couldn't get their hands on the slippery ninja. Kiba and Akamaru had tried to tackle him from the air countless times while Mikomi had tried to knock him out whenever she got the chance. This left a trail of shatter tree limbs and bark chunks littering the forest floor. Shino calmly threw shuriken at the Rock Nin in an attempt to disable him as he rebounded off of the tree branches.

'This merry little chase that guy's leading us on seems to finally be taking its toll on him,' Mikomi thought as she watched the Rock Nin stumble for the first time since the chase began. When Mikomi realized that there was a bit of a clearing in the forest up ahead she got ready to intercept the Rock Nin. As he leapt out into the center of the clearing, Mikomi pushed some chakra into her legs and finally caught up to him. Yanking the two tags from his belt Mikomi chopped the exhausted Rock Nin in the back of the neck and knocked him out cold. Mikomi released him and let him fall down into the center of the clearing as Kiba and Shino came out to join her.

Mikomi fell down onto her back in the center of the clearing after putting one of the flags on her own belt and offering the other one up to Shino, "Holy crap that guy was a hard little man to catch. Totally opposite of those hulks he had for teammates. What a pain in the ass." Pulling out a canteen of water, Mikomi took a swig before she passed it off to Kiba.

"Damn straight he was a pain in the ass. I don't know too many people who could dodge me as well as he could. I don't know if it would have been easier if our jutsu hadn't been sealed or not! Let's just get to the central tower as soon as possible." Kiba turned to pass the canteen to Shino, "Hey Shino, think you'll be able to figure out where we are from here? We want to get to the tower as soon as possible."

Shino just ignored Kiba and looked hard at the bushes at the edge of the clearing before he said, "We've got company."

Just as the little Rock Nin disappeared from the clearing in a puff of smoke, three other Nins entered the clearing from the bushes Shino had been looking at. The odd thing about this team was that their Hitae-ates had two different symbols on them: one was the symbol for the Village Hidden in Rocks while the other was the symbol for the Village Hidden in Grass. Mikomi, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru wearily got into a defensive stance as they looked across the clearing at the team standing there.

"We don't particularly care for those bastards from Rock since we're from Grass," the leader said, a well built Ninja who had a pair of whips coiled on his hips, "But we are going to pass this exam. Give us their flags if you don't want to get hurt."

"We went through way too much crap to get these flags in the first place, so if you think that we're going to be giving them up without a fight, then you don't have your head screwed on right," Mikomi spat glaring at the team from Grass.

A shocked expression passed over the Whip Nin's face as he looked hard at Mikomi's face. First recognition appeared on his face followed by a furious anger, "To hell with giving them a chance guy! That fucking bitch over there is one of the two Sound Nins who were responsible for destroying our village in the first place! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"What?" Mikomi gasped as she started to pale, "What the hell are you talking about? How the hell could I have possibly been part of something that big? There is no way in hell I'm a good enough Ninja to even possibly have been a part of that! You have to be mistaken!"

"I'm not mistaken you little bitch," The Whip Nin snarled as he uncoiled the whips at his side, "When I saw you and that other red eyed bastard undo those freakish Henges I burned your faces into my mind. I swore that if I ever had the chance to kill either one of you then I'd make sure you'd suffer. This is going to be the last day that you ever live."

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter finished! I just wanted to leave another reminder that I'm looking for a beta reader still. I'd also like to hear some feedback on what you guys think of my story so please review! 


	14. The Hunted

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic! And holy crap it's late! I can't believe that I stayed up until almost 5 in the morning to finish the chapter!

**Chapter** **14:** The Hunted

"Oh fuck me!" Kiba exclaimed as the trio of Grass Nins began to split up and close the gap between the two teams, "How many people did you piss off before you were finally able to escape from the Sound Mikomi?"

Mikomi started to slowly back away from the furious Grass Nins with Kiba and Shino before she spoke, "I'm starting to think that I pissed off a hell of a lot of people. I get the feeling that I pissed off than more people than is exactly good for my prolonged health."

When the Whip Nin started to reach for the whips at his side Mikomi was finally jarred into action. Instinctively pumping chakra into her leg muscles Mikomi burst forward and locked an iron grip around the Whip Nin's hands just as they closed over the two whips at his side. She locked the Whip Nin's eyes that were burning with hatred for a moment before hell broke loose.

The two Grass Nins on either side of the Whip Nin sprang forward and tried to stab a kunai into Mikomi's sides. Mikomi went to spring away from the Whip Nin when she felt something coil around her wrists and lock into place. Without thinking, Mikomi used her strength to lift the Whip Nin off his feet and swung him into one of the onrushing Grass Nins as the other slammed their kunai into her back. Mikomi snapped her head back into the face of the shocked Grass Nin as he stared at the kunai that had failed to even penetrate Mikomi's shirt due to her chakra reinforcement. After feeling the satisfying thud against the Nin behind her, Mikomi swung her head forward into the face of the Whip Nin, brutally head butting him. The coils around her wrists slackened Mikomi realized that the Whip Nin had coiled his whips around her wrists as he was knocked backwards away from her.

When the three Grass Nins leapt at Mikomi again, Kiba and Shino stopped gawking and started helping Mikomi out. Akamaru shot forward and tripped up the Grass Nin that Mikomi had knocked away with the Whip Nin as Kiba gave him a kick to the chest that sent him flipping back over the bushes. Shino was able to tackle the other Nin out of the air only to get flipped off of him once they hit the ground. Now only having to deal with the Whip Nin, Mikomi was able to catch one of his whips as the other struck a stinging blow to the left side of her head. Mikomi spun and threw the Whip Nin into the same bushes that Kiba had knocked.

"Shit!" Mikomi cursed as she spotted the lack of flags on Shino's belt, "Shino that ass stole your flags." She quickly pulled one of the two flags off of her belt and slapped it onto Shino's belt, "Kiba, Shino, you get those flags! I'll deal with these two since only the Whip Guy seems to be any good at Taijutsu."

The Grass Nin who had stolen the two flags took one look at Shino, Akamaru and Kiba charging at him and took off into the trees. Growling in anger Akamaru tore the cuff of the Grass Nin's pants right off of his ankle before he lost his grip and fell back in step with Kiba and Shino. Kiba reached into his hip pack and cursed as he realized that he was really low on both shuriken and kunai. Kiba pulled out a length of wire and a kunai out of his hip pack and tied them together. Looping the wire around his wrist Kiba hurled the kunai at the retreating figure of the Grass Nin. It missed and embedded itself in a tree only to have Kiba reel it back in and continue to give chase.

The Whip Nin and the other Grass Nin leapt back into the clearing and began to split up to either side of Mikomi. Mikomi watched their movements calmly and got ready to react the second that they had her trapped between the two of them. Occasionally the Whip Nin would crack his whips very close to Mikomi in order to keep her attention. Mikomi smirked as she saw the Whip Nin tense as the two Grass Nins finally had her positioned between the two of them.

They charged Mikomi at exactly the same time.

Mikomi bent backwards underneath the twin whips that cracked just above her head before performing a handspring backwards. The Grass Nin behind Mikomi received a close up inspection of Mikomi's feet as they crashed into his face. Using the Grass Nin's face as a springboard Mikomi leapt up into the air and brought her right leg up in preparation for an axe kick.

"NICE TRY ASSHOLE!" Mikomi screamed at the Whip Nin as she swung her leg downwards, fully intending to crush him beneath her heel.

The Whip Nin's hands blurred as he latched his two whips around Mikomi's descending leg and swung her around into a tree. "You don't have anything grip onto when you're in midair bitch!" The Whip Nin made sure that Mikomi was still locked in the grip of his whips and swung Mikomi around into the trunk of another tree.

Feeling slightly winded from the blows Mikomi dug one hand into the bark of the tree and used her chakra to strengthen her grip. With her other hand she reached down to try and pull the whips from her right leg when the Whip Nin tried to swing her around again. Now that Mikomi was stretched out the other Grass Nin through a cluster of eight shuriken at Mikomi. Mikomi released her grip on the tree and allowed the surprised Whip Nin to pull her out of harms way. This time as Mikomi hit the ground the Whip Nin pulled his whips out of Mikomi's reached and started snapping them at her head and stomach, forcing her to retreat across the clearing.

The other Grass Nin pulled out a pair of kunai and slapped an explosive tag on each of them the second that Mikomi put her back to the tree. Mikomi now had a pair of kunai out and was trying to deflect the blows from the whip that were raining down on her as the kunai struck the tree just above her head. Hearing the hiss of the exploding notes, Mikomi leapt to the side and took a blow from the whips on her left arm that finally drew blood.

Then the exploding notes detonated.

Unfortunately for Mikomi she hadn't been able to completely escape the explosion and it flung her straight through a patch of thorns. She was lucky enough to have kept her bodily reinforcement up and avoided being cut to ribbons by the three inch thorns and escaped with only a few minor scratches down her arms.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had been steadily gaining on the fleeing Grass Nin for the last five minutes and the Grass Nin was starting to get desperate. Kiba had been swinging around his kunai-on-a-wire as if it was an extendible sword, nearly cutting the Grass Nin over a dozen times. The Grass Nin grimly decided that it was time to take a gamble and quickly caught the trunk of a larger tree and began to run around it. Once the Grass Nin was about half way around he slapped an explosive note on the tree and activated its fuse.

Shino and Akamaru had decided to take the same path as the Grass Nin and ran right into the path of the explosion.

"AMAKARU! SHINO!" Kiba yelled as he stumbled on the branches as he tried to cut the Grass Nin off as he rounded the tree.

Akamaru was in the middle of a jump when the explosion went off and was able to right the blast of air out and escape with only a bit of singed fur. Shino on the other hand, took the brunt of the blast. His normally grey coat had been singed almost entirely black. Also, his body was covered in nicks and cuts from the explosion of wood chunks. Then there was the left side of Shino's torso. There was a long spear of wood stuck through the very edge of his left side just below his ribs.

"Oh hell Shino, can you walk?" Kiba asked as he landed beside his wounded friend. Akamaru quickly joined them a whimpered slightly as he smelt Shino's blood.

Pulling out a roll of bandages Shino grimaced and handed them to Kiba, "Pull out the wood and wrap me. I'll be fine for now."

Shino grunted and hissed in pain as Kiba yanked the chunk of wood from his side and quickly started to wrap the wound. The bandages were already starting to turn red with blood but Kiba kept wrapping the wound until he ran out of bandages. "Shino, if you're up for running we've got to make it back to Mikomi. That guy who took your flags headed back in her direction."

Nodded quietly before he pulled himself back onto his feet, Shino started to leap back towards the clearing the Grass Nin had fled from. Kiba had a worried look on his face. The fact that Shino was injured and moving much slower than usual, along with Mikomi possibly getting triple teamed was more stress than he needed right now.

Mikomi had finally been able to knock out the Grass Nin who had been chucking kunai at her the entire fight, but hadn't been able to pull the flag from his belt before getting attacked again by the Whip Nin. Throwing a kunai at the Whip Nin to force him to block she was able to put a little more space between them to consider her options.

Then the Grass Nin that Kiba and Shino had been chasing showed up without Shino or Kiba following him.

He brushed himself off briefly before he sneered at Mikomi, "Those two guys with you weren't even a challenge. They fell to one pathetic explosive note stuck on a tree. Let's see you get out of this one now you fucking cunt!"

At the news of Kiba, Akamaru and Shino's death, Mikomi started seeing red. Tears started running down her eyes as rage and grief started to course through her mind and body. The two Grass Nins were taken aback when Mikomi's chakra flared up and around her body as her mind went into a state of enraged shock. Mikomi could feel her conscious mind retreating until she could feel nothing anymore, couldn't think anymore. In her mind Mikomi could feel herself slowly retreating until a mental shell surrounded her and nothing could get through. Then Mikomi let loose a scream born of renewed fury and pain, memories of the horrors that she had experienced in sound mixing with the anguish that she felt at losing two people who had become close friends of hers."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikomi's scream echoed off the trees and resounded throughout the entire Forest of Death. Her anguished cry spooked more than one team that heard it, and several other people were questioning how wise it was to enter a place that had the name 'Forest of Death.' Kiba and Shino tried to pick the pace up a bit, frantically trying to get back to Mikomi and find out what was going on.

Acting on autopilot Mikomi's snapped open once again and stared right into the eyes of the Whip Nin. The Whip Nin could only look back in surprise as he felt fear creeping up his spin. He could never forget the terrifying red eyes of the man who had taken the place of the great Muteki Bara. Mikomi's eyes were whirring with a fully activated Sharingan. Then she began to attack like a berserker.

Mikomi leapt towards the Whip Nin, her body easily weaving in and around the wildly slashing whips and got in close. Snapping her right fist back she drove it into the Whip Nin's stomach as hard as she could. Whipping around she slid beneath the trio of shuriken the other Grass Nin had thrown and then began to seal for technique. When her body realized that she couldn't perform the technique at all she began to charge the other Grass Nin. The Grass Nin's eyes widened in fear and he flinched throwing up his hands as if to ward Mikomi away. However, the Whip Nin recovered enough to wrap both of his whips around Mikomi's neck, drawing her attention towards him once again. Mikomi's hands snapped up and grabbed hold of the whips at the same time the Whip Nin yanked as hard as he could, trying to choke Mikomi to death.

Realizing that he couldn't get his whips to wrap any tighter around Mikomi's neck while she held onto the whips, the Whip Nin tried to throw Mikomi once again only to find that she had stuck her feet onto the ground using chakra. This time when Mikomi went to throw the Whip Nin he let go of his whips and hurled three kunai at Mikomi.

Calmly sidestepping the three kunai, Mikomi's body continued to move on autopilot. She solidly punched the ground, causing it to buckle and explode out towards the Grass Nin and knock him back across the clearing. Hardly glancing down Mikomi kicked the two whips the Whip Nin had dropped up into her hands and snapped them out and around his throat. With a flick of her wrist she sent him flying across the clearing with the whip ends trailing from his neck as she released them. Mikomi suddenly spun in the direction of the Grass Nin she had sent flying to find a swarm of shuriken flying at her and crossed her arms in front of her face and jumped into a tight ball as they struck. Fifteen of the twenty-four shuriken struck her with four sticking into her arms and three sticking into her legs despite the reinforcement her body had preformed.

When Mikomi landed on the ground and sprang back up Kiba's voice snapped her out of her berserker state, "MIKOMI! Shit, are you alright!" Kiba, Akamaru and a bleeding Shino leapt into the clearing to join her.

"K-k-kiba?" Mikomi said as she gave Kiba a blank stare.

"Shino, Mikomi's totally out of it!" Kiba said as he snatched a few smoke bombs from his hip pack, "We've got to get out of here!" Throwing them onto the ground Kiba snatched Mikomi off her feet and started to boot it through the woods away from the coughing Grass Nins.

* * *

**Forest of Death: Near the Central Tower **

"This exam was just too damn easy," Sanjuu chuckled as she started to walk towards the tower, "I can't believe that Orochimaru wanted us to go through this boring test just to capture one pathetic little bitch."

As Sanjuu made that last comment Kinniku's hand shot out and clamped down hard on Sanjuu's shoulder. "It would be wise not to under estimate her," Kinniku said quietly as he spun Sanjuu around to face him, "She was trained by Sasuke-sama. Even you should know how powerful he was despite being relatively new to the elite program. What makes you think his apprentice will be any different? The last time that I fought that…her she didn't go all out and was able to drive me off."

Sanjuu just smirked, "HA! You're pathetic! And Orochimaru assigned you as the leader? You don't deserve to tell me what to do you weakl–."

Kinniku's hand shot out and he picked Sanjuu up by her throat, effectively silencing her. "Still think I'm weak? Another word and I snap you neck like a twig." Kinniku Tossed Sanjuu away and caused her to have a coughing fit, "She is able to reinforce her body with chakra to the point where her entire body is as hard as steel. I don't know why but she hasn't been using it at full strength the whole time that she's been in Konoha." Kinniku's face darkened, "Mikomi may be a traitorous little cunt fucking whore, but I still have to give her credit for being strong. I was able to steal a glance at her profile and it had her ranking somewhere near the top of the list in terms of sheer chakra power. Capacity wise Mikomi only had Orochimaru outstripping her. Her control was shit, and the number of techniques was limited. That's why she was classified as being between Chuunin and Jounin."

"That little twat?" Sanjuu said while she rubbed her neck, "Yeah fucking right. There's no way in hell she could ever be by equal. Hell, she probably couldn't even take Teion in a fight. Kinniku just shut your trap 'cause I don't care how good you think she is she hadn't shown anything that could make me believe she's worth my time."

Shaking his head slightly Kinniku gave Sanjuu a disgusted look, "I don't care what you think, you're just gonna get your ass handed to you if you fight her." When Sanjuu started to head for the tower again Kinniku grabbed her once again, "Were NOT going into the tower yet. Idiot. We're going to wait here and ambush any team that tries to get inside the tower, got it? After the third day comes to a close and Mikomi's team hasn't shown up, then we can finish this pathetic excuse for an exam."

"I'm getting more food," Teion said, speaking for the first time since they entered Konoha. His voice sounded like a very low rumble, almost as if it was a bass speaker trying to play speech.

"Fine," Sanjuu spat, "We'll camp out here. Get the wood and water. Anything else you want done do it your self Kinniku."

"I had every intention of doing that Sanjuu."

* * *

By the time that Kiba had located the hollowed out base of a tree where they were hiding Mikomi had finally come back to here senses. She felt more drained that usual from the fight and couldn't figure out why her eyes felt kind of itchy. However, she pushed how her eyes and body were feeling aside for the moment to concentrate on Shino's wound. When she had first seen the half an inch round hole in Shino's side Mikomi could hard believe that he had been able to move under his own power for such a long time and not faint from either pain or blood loss. Mikomi had tried several times to call her healing jutsu into use but found that she failed to focus her chakra properly during every attempt. 

"Aw shit Shino, I'm really sorry," Mikomi apologized, "This damn belt is blocking off my chakra completely. I can't heal you with my jutsu at all." Mikomi flipped open the bottom section of her hip pack before pulling out two vials: one filled with pain killers and the other filled with blood pills. "Shino, I need you to take these right not. Three blood pills and a couple pain killers should be enough."

Shino nodded with a strained look on his normally stoic face, "Fine. Could you redo the bandages to further stop the bleeding?"

Mikomi nodded as she pulled out a fresh roll of bandages and set them beside Shino. She carefully began to unwrap the bandage as quickly as she possibly could. She already knew that Shino's jacket was going to be horribly stained from the blood. "I need you to take you jacket off Shino. The bandages will work better if they go directly on the skin."

Slipping his jacket from his body Shino tried his best to relax and slow down the beating of his heart at the same time. Mikomi pulled out a small flask of water and poured it over the wound, cleansing it of most of the blood that obscured it on either side. Blood quickly continued to flow out of the wound despite Mikomi's best efforts to clean it up. Wiping it down and as blood free as possible, Mikomi quickly pressed the bandage in place and pulled it tight around him to close up the hole. Shino grunted slightly as Mikomi continued to tightly wrap the wound. Finally reaching the end of the bandage she tied it off to avoid any chance of it coming loose.

"That should be fine for now," Mikomi said with a frown, "Although I get the feeling that those guys are gonna keep coming after us. Because of me anyway. I'm sorry that I've been attracting so much trouble you guys."

Kiba just waved his hand in front of his face, "Nah, don't worry about it Mikomi. This is just makin' things more interesting. I mean, we only know of two teams that are trying to track us down and that's just enough to give us a little bit of a thrill."

Mikomi gave a weak smile in thanks to Kiba's words, "Yeah, but I guess I'll have time for apologies later. We have to think of a plan. Do we take the chance that those Grass Nins have had enough and try to search for another team to take out? Or should we lay in wait for them and lay a few traps for them to try and handle? What'll it be guys?"

"They'll be back" Shino said as he slipped his jacket gingerly back onto his body, "Trap them."

"Hell yeah," Kiba said with a smirk, "We have to pay them back for that attack. I especially want to pay back that little brat that nearly killed Shino. As you said, they'll be coming after you since they seem so dead set on killing you. Lets turn the situation to our advantage rather than start running scared from them."

Nodding once again, Mikomi look outside the cave to get a firm grasp on her surroundings and the options that they could take in setting an ambush, "We have to make sure that Shino doesn't have to worry too much about over straining his would to start things off. I'm thinking that we should design the main trap around this hollowed trunk or just inside of it. Any ideas on how to attract them towards this place in particular?"

"Smoke," Shino replied as he leaned back against the wall to take as much strain off of his wound as he possibly could.

"That's perfect," Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru gave a quiet 'woof' of approval, "We just need to get some wet wood and get a fire started underneath it. Instant smoke signal for those guys to home in on."

"Sounds good to me," Mikomi said as she began to carefully study her surroundings for potential trap locations, "Do we want the fire inside or outside the trunk? We'll need to set up different traps depending on where we position the fire. I'm thinking that we should put the fire right inside the trunk as it will draw the Grass Nins further in before the traps go off and we can attack them."

As Team Eight continued to discuss plans for their future ambush rain started to fall. For a moment none of them noticed what was going on until the subject of gathering the wood for a fire came up. Mikomi just groaned when she saw the rain starting to make its way down through the canopy.

"Come on guys. Guess we'll have to finish planning things later. Let's get some firewood and supplies before we get soaked to the bone. I doubt those Grass Nins will be coming after us in this rain."

* * *

**Shinigami's Realm**

Sasuke was panting and practically keeling over on the bed that was in the room Shinigami had provided for him. He had truly pushed himself to his limits. He had pushed himself so far, in fact, that his spiritual body was almost completely transparent and on the verge of fading out completely. With a groan Sasuke rolled over and sat up on the bed, looking over at the table where Shinigami had conjured another meal for him. Hauling his body from the bed Sasuke went over to the table, grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat with a vengeance.

He couldn't believe how much his strength and power had deteriorated after the cursed seal had been removed from his soul. While he was still able to retain every technique he had ever learn it didn't mean that he could actually perform it. His control was not even in the same category as it had become while he was training Mikomi in the sound. His chakra capacity had been reduced to the amount he had just before they left for the Wave Country. His physical strength wasn't much better either. All of the hard work that he had done to gain his strength and power had been completely undone. It was demeaning how much difficulty he was having with fighting his classmates. The first round had been pathetically easy as they were only as strong as when they had just graduated, but the second time around they fought just as well as they did in the months before the Chuunin Exams. And he hadn't even face Haku or Naruto for the second time either.

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration for a moment before yelled to try and get Shinigami's attention, "HEY, SHINIGAMI! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Shinigami's rumbling laugh came from all around him as it had the first time he had awoken and Shinigami suddenly took shape in the middle of the room.

"I take it you need something from me Sasuke? And so soon as well," the amused figure of Shinigami said as he looked at the recovering Sasuke, "What is it you want young one?"

A growl escaped from Sasuke's throat at the 'young one comment.' Shinigami was seriously pissing him off, but Sasuke had the presence of mind to realize that his only chance at life was also through Shinigami, "You've set up a door so that I could access the dojo to complete the fighting challenges that you have set out for me already. I need you to do the same thing except have the door open to a training area so that I can practice tree climbing and water walking to perfect my control and allow me to regain my lost ground."

Shinigami just stared directly into Sasuke's eyes, sending a chill down his spine. Sasuke realized that if he wasn't already a spirit, then Shinigami would be looking straight down into the depths of his soul. "No. You have not earned the right to a training ground yet you arrogant brat. The second task is laid out before you. Use that to get stronger and I _may_ consider giving you access to a training ground. Right now you have no time to spare if you want to finish my challenge."

Sasuke had to focus very hard on keeping his self control in place. Not getting what he wanted was pissing him off to no end and he was very used to getting what he wanted. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he was thinking, 'I'm getting pissed off because I'm not getting what I want? Damn, I sound like a petulant, whiney brat. Huh, I wonder how long I've sounded like this. Shit, I'm going to get nowhere with Shinigami if I keep this up.'

Giving himself a shake, Sasuke tried a different tactic to get a space that he could train a little bit in, "Hnn. Would you mind making the ceiling of this room a little taller then? I'm feeling claustrophobic."

Another rumbling chuckle shook the room, "Admitting a weakness boy? Amusing. I believed that you would be far too stubborn to even consider voicing such a fear to anyone, let alone a person who can look inside you soul should I ever feel the need. Fine Sasuke, I'll raise the ceilings a little."

The walls of the room suddenly just started to grow. Sasuke watched the event stoically, without showing any expression but couldn't help but be impressed by the Shinigami's power. He cursed inwardly when the ceiling stopped growing at the twenty food height.

"Enjoy Sasuke. Don't bother calling me again unless it is for an important reason." As Shinigami started to fade from the room he cast another amused glance at Sasuke, 'Did he truly believe that he could deceive me with his words? I can see inside his very soul, even easier while it is laid bare, as it is in this realm. I wonder if he will realize that the third task that I have assigned for him is one of self refection and change as I have no use for him as he is now. If he doesn't then he will surely fail…'

* * *

**The Forest of Death – The Next Morning**

Mikomi, Kiba and Shino were busily stringing wires all around the clearing while following Mikomi's explicit instructions. Wire after wire was being run along the ground and curling around tree limbs, hidden from sight by having grass or ash from an earlier smokeless fire rubbed into them. By the time only half the wires were up Kiba's head was starting to spin from trying to remember where all of the other wires were laid out.

"Jeez Mikomi, how the hell are you keeping track of where all of these wires strung around the clearing? Shino's stopped me from triggering a wire almost seven times now."

A surprised look passed over Mikomi's face. Scratching her head, she thought about how she was able to do it, "Actually, I'm not really sure. It's more instinctive than anything else, for now anyway. I remember being involved in a few situations where I was setting traps up with somebody else but I don't remember learning how to set them up in the first place. I just know how to do it."

Laughing, Kiba pulled the wire he was stringing along tight and tied it to the ring that Mikomi had placed in the tree, "You really must be having a strange time of things if you're memory is as spotty as it seems. It's damn useful that you still remember how to set up traps as complicated as these ones seem to be."

"Yeah, that does help to give me confidence," Mikomi said as she set up one of the four trap scrolls that she had on her to the wire links, "That, and the fact that I've been slowly regaining my memories. I still have the feeling as if I'm forgetting something rather important. Beyond that I think that I have most of them back."

A quite woof from Akamaru got Kiba's attention very quickly, "Akamaru says that he picked up something on the wind. He says it's faint, but definitely smells like those Grass Nins that decided they wanted to kill Mikomi yesterday. They're heading this way so we better hurry up!"

Mikomi nodded as she picked up the 'buckets' of rocks that she had made by carving out a few little sections of a tree. She leapt up into the trees and quickly strung them up and into place, making sure that they would trigger in whatever direction the wires were triggered from. Kiba and Shino were tossing reeds onto the dry logs and were starting the fire by tossing a couple of matches onto the reeds. Now burning nicely, the two of them threw several damp logs onto the fire along with some more reeds and smoke started to billow out of the hollow trunk. The two of them exited the smoke crevasse and leap up into the leafy overhead branches and into place as they got ready to ambush the Grass Nins. Mikomi finished stringing up the traps around the clearing and then stood near the entrance to the smoky hollow.

Picking up the bucket of water beside the entrance, Mikomi waited for a few more minutes. Catching a flash of movement near the edges of the tiny clearing that they had laid their trap in she smirked and she picked up the bucket. Mikomi started cursing the smoke billowing out of the hole as she pretended to get ready to put the fire out via the bucket of water that she was clutching in her hands when she heard the slight 'twang' of one of the wires being tripped. A yelp of pain resounded throughout the clearing as one of the Grass Nins to her right received two baskets of rocks to the head. Hearing a rustling in the bushes to her left, Mikomi spun and threw the bucket of water into the face of the Grass Nin who had stolen the flags from them. He went knocked off balance and triggered one of her kunai scrolls and went down under a shower of kunai.

Pulling a kunai out of her hip pack, Mikomi was getting ready to finish the job when a series of rapid cracks sounded from directly in front of the hollow's entrance. Mikomi had to dive out of the way as her traps suddenly started to trigger themselves almost at random as the Whip Nin lashed out and triggered the trap wires that had been hastily erected.

Leaping from the trees at last, Shino dropped down beside the body of the Grass Nin who was moaning in pain from ten kunai sticking out of his body. Kiba dropped down and immediately tackled the stunned Grass Nin who was recovering from the rocks getting dropped on his head. Shino pulled the lone flag off his Nin's belt and stuck it on his own while Kiba snatched one of the two flags of the other Grass Nins belt before he was able to leap away and rejoin the Whip Nin at the head of the clearing. Kiba quickly handed the flag to Mikomi who stuck it on her bed as she eyed the two Grass Nins carefully.

"You're at the disadvantage this time," Mikomi snarled as she made sure to keep watching the slithering movements of whips. She vaguely wondered why it felt like she knew how he wielded the whips before she focused on the Whip Nin himself, "You hand us your flags this time and we'll be the ones letting you get away without being hurt."

"Never," the Whip Nin growled. He leapt backwards, heading outside the clearing as he swung one of his whips backwards, directly into the final wire that had been strung up. The force with which the Whip Nin struck the wire caused the last kunai trap scroll to spin towards the clearing and fire off at the charging Mikomi.

Mikomi didn't bother to slow down as she pumped chakra into her body to reinforce it, a smirk crossing her face as she realized that she had done it perfectly for the first time since she had come to Konoha. Crossing her arms in front of her face Mikomi blasted through the storm of forty kunai.

Not a single one of them even scratched her.

With the kunai scattering in her wake, Mikomi uncrossed her arms and got a good look at the incoming end of a whip. Mikomi's head was snapped backwards slightly as the whip impacted with her chin, but she only grinned savagely as it barely caused her any pain at all. Like a juggernaut, Mikomi hardly faltered in her charge as she barreled straight into the surprised Whip Nin and grabbed his shoulders in a crushing grip. Still being in mid-air, the Whip Nin could do nothing as Mikomi's momentum carried him crashing into a tree. The Whip Nin gasped as the air was force from his lungs before he was thrown back into the clearing.

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru fell upon the other Grass Nin before he had a chance to escape. The Grass Nin was able to throw Akamaru off of him and take the brunt of Kiba's punch, but he failed to notice Shino's hand slip in close and pull the flag from his belt. Shino tucked the flag in his coat pocket as he turned away to help Mikomi. Kiba and Akamaru made sure to keep the Grass Nin too occupied to notice his flag was missing as every time one of them backed off, the other would take their place. Kiba barked out a laugh at the shocked expression on the Grass Nin's face as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. That done, Kiba and Akamaru joined Shino and Mikomi in surrounding the Whip Nin.

"You're teammates are out of the running," Kiba growled as the Whip Nin frantically flailed at the four of them with his whips, "Give it up before we have to hurt you any more than Mikomi already has."

The entire left side of the Whip Nin's face was starting to bruise up already and that was from only one solid punch to his head. It was amazing he was still standing from that alone even though he had three of his ribs cracked from being smashed into the tree by Mikomi. His breath came out in sharp wheezes and his clothing was torn but he refused to back down.

"N-no way in h-h-hell!" The Whip Nin snarled, "I'd rather die than back down from that bitch!" With that said he tried to wrap his whips around Mikomi's neck as he had done so earlier, only to have her hands come up and prevent the whips from strangling her.

Mikomi held onto the whips tightly as she looked right into the eyes of the now terrified ninja, "Game over."

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino slammed into the Whip Nin with as much strength as they could muster. Shino drove his right hand into the stomach of the Whip Nin as Akamaru slammed his head into the spin of the Whip Nin. Kiba had come in from above and landed a solid drop kick to the chin of the Whip Nin. As the three of them broke away from the Whip Nin they were startled to find him still standing. However, he wasn't moving.

Finally, after a couple of seconds went by, the Whip Nin's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out on the ground.

Kiba whooped as he pulled the two remaining flags off of the Whip Nin and tossed one to Mikomi, "Nobody can stop us! Two teams we've taken out, TWO FREAKIN' TEAMS!" Kiba stopped cheering for a moment as the adrenaline rush finally left his system, "And damn am I tired. How about we find some place to rest before heading for the tower in the morning?"

* * *

Kinniku looked at the bodies of the dead Konoha Nins around him in disgust before he pulled one of their flags off, "No wonder these weaklings wanted to get her and set a trap for another team. They couldn't even put up a decent fight. If I wanted to be put to sleep I try and sit through one of Kabuto-sama's medical jutsu lectures." Kinniku decided to take out his frustrations about the exam by kicking the dead Konoha Nin's body into a tree, "Sanjuu, Teion, both of you should take a flag for yourselves. I'm through with waiting, at sunrise, if Mikomi's team doesn't show up, we're just gonna finish this part of the exam and meet here in the finals. I hope by then the weaklings are weeded out." 

"What if your precious Mikomi doesn't make it past this round," Sanjuu scoffed as she attached a second flag to her belt, "'Cause she sure as hell didn't look strong enough to make it past this part of the exam."

Teion also pulled a flag off of the Konoha Nin at his feet, the blood pooling out of her ears a testament to how she died. "She's strong," Teion rumbled, "I sensed that in the hallway."

"Straight from the living radar's mouth," Kinniku growled, "And there is no way you can argue with that. He's better than anyone I know at sensing the strength of a person. Come on, let's get back to work."

With the bodies of the Konoha ninja transported away via the seals in the belts the Sound Nins started to rebuild their camp. Several traps were set up, along with proximity sensitive exploding notes. However, the main system of defense that the sound team set up was a series of ultra thin, ultra sensitive wires or strings that were attached to various leaves and plant stems. They were divided into ten areas surrounding where they were camping out and those ten sections all joined together in ten rings. The person designated as being on guard duty would slip the rings onto their hands and be able to pick up another teams approach using the pull and vibrations that would be sent back along the rings.

"Sanjuu, you're taking the first watch," Kinniku said as he double checked the order the rings were to be placed on their fingers, "Teion will take the midnight watch and I'll take the early bird."

Sanjuu looked a little peevish as she carefully slid the rings onto her hands and settled in to take her watch shift, "Man, you know that nothing ever happens during the first watch. Why did you have to give me such a boring time to stand watch?"

* * *

**The Forest of Death – Day Three**

Mikomi was having a rather enjoyable dream where she had Orochimaru chained down and at her mercy as she slowly tortured him to death when sudden vibrations turned the dream horribly wrong. Suddenly, rather than a scalpel that she was using to slowly peel the flesh from Orochimaru's disgusting body, Mikomi was tickling the man with a feather. As her dream started to shake and vibrate worse and worse, the dream twisted into a nightmare. The slab that Orochimaru was chained to turned into a bed and the chains became handcuffs. When Mikomi glanced around again and realized that the two of them had suddenly become naked and Orochimaru seemed to writhing in pleasure she started screaming and jerked awake.

When Mikomi jerked upwards her head smashed into something rather hard. Since her chakra circulation hadn't started flowing as fast as when she was awake, her body wasn't reinforced and the blow caused her to see stars.

"YEEEOOOOWWWW!" were the twin cries of Kiba and Mikomi in the early morning.

Shino watched Kiba and Mikomi mutter curses and rub the spot where their head connected together with an eyebrow raised in amusement. He stroked Akamaru's head for a moment before the big dog went over and started licking Kiba's forehead and knocked him over to the ground.

Pushing Akamaru off of him Kiba glared at Mikomi. "What's the deal Mikomi?" Kiba groused as he rubbed his forehead once again, "You start screaming when I try to wake you up and then you give me one hell of a head butt! What's up with that?"

A giggle escaped from Mikomi as she slowly felt the disgust and fear leave her body, "Hehe, sorry about that Kiba. Let's just say that your shaking me turned a good dream into one hell of a snaky nightmare." Mikomi shuddered one more time before she stood up and stretched, "I'm sorry about the head butt Kiba. I just kinda tore myself out of the nightmare. I assure you that almost any sane person would have been terrified by it."

Kiba gave Mikomi a strange look before he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, fine. We should start heading for the central tower anyway. We've got nine points now and all that's left is to turn them in."

Once again a low warning growl came from Akamaru that set Kiba on edge, "Looks like yet another team is closing in on our location, probably because of the shout we gave when our heads collided. We've got to move right now. Shino, what direction is it to the central tower?"

"Two point four kilometers to the southeast," Shino said as the stood up and tried to stretch out the best he could, "Follow me. I'll need Akamaru beside me to warn about teams up ahead."

Shino took off into the canopy, still moving slightly slower than he normally could with Akamaru beside him. In this instance the slower movement was a good thing as it gave Akamaru a better chance to smell if there were people up ahead.

Team Eight had been running through the woods for a good hour, doubling back several times and waving a confusing path through the trees. No matter how turned around Kiba or Mikomi got from Shino's run through the trees they always found themselves eventually heading back towards the central tower. Several times Mikomi could have sworn that she saw the fleeting glimpse of another team running through the forest along side them but nobody ever jumped out to intercept them.

However, when Shino finally decide to head straight for the Central Tower, Akamaru caught the back of Shino's jacket in his mouth, stopping him. He gave Kiba a low growl jerked his head towards the tree line.

"What the…" Kiba exclaimed as he looked ahead through the trees, "Akamaru is telling me that it smells like a group of people are all throughout the trees ahead of us. Apparently he can smell them as if they are still hiding there instead of having just passed through."

The three of them sat down for a second to try and puzzle out what Akamaru was telling them when it finally clicked for Mikomi. She looked over at a twig a branch over that seemed to be pulled in the direction of the Central Tower and took a closer look. A faint glimmer of light seemed to be moving away from the twig towards the Central Tower and it dawned on her.

"Looks like somebody has set a field of traps throughout this entire area leading up to the Tower," Mikomi said with a frown on her face, "We're going to have to head lower through the trees and avoid the triggers. I don't think they could be anything too major as the lines being used to set the traps looked rather flimsy."

"Take the lead Mikomi," Shino said as he moved behind Mikomi, "You're the trap expert on our team. You'll know what to look for."

Heading for the lower branches and the forest floor Mikomi finally found an opening through the maze of wires. They seemed to be everywhere she looked now that she knew what to look for. They crisscrossed and stretched a good ten meters into the woods, seriously slowing down their movement for the last stretch of ground. Mikomi finally had made her way to the edge of the forest and was going to part the final bushes when her hand froze. The bushes were filled with the wires she had seen lacing the forest. However, the sounds of commotion on the other side of the bushes peaked Mikomi's curiosity enough to push the bushes apart and take a look.

* * *

The Sound team was in the middle of their second watch rotation during the third day and Kinniku was manning the wires one last time before they went into the tower and ended the 'boring' second exam. He was getting ready to call it a day and just end this exam when he felt a jerk coming from the ring on his left index finger. Kinniku grinned. It looked like they might be getting a little bit of action before they ended this exam. Hopefully with Mikomi's team. Another couple tugs confirmed 

Now Kinniku was glad that Teion had given him one of his flags the night before. Now he had a collection or six of the orange flags decorating his belt. "Guys, it looks like we're going to be getting a little bit of action before we end this thing. There's a team that's coming in from behind and to the right of me."

Sanjuu just started to crack her knuckles, "That's good to hear. I was starting to get really board waiting around here." Both Sanjuu and Teion crouched down near the edge of the rocky outcropping where they were hiding.

Kinniku turned himself around to face the direction the team he was picking up would be coming through. He slowly released all of the other rings so that he could concentrate on the one ring alone and be able to judge when they would be coming out into the open. He smirked as he watched a pair of ninja stumble out into the clearing. Looking closely he noticed that they were from the Village Hidden in Sand. "Take them out," Kinniku whispered as the two Sand Nins, followed by a third approached their hiding spot.

The sudden appearance of both Teion and Sanjuu had the two leading Sand Nins shocked enough for Teion and Sanjuu to land the first hit on them, knocking them off their feet. However, the third and trailing Sand Nin reacted without a hint of being surprised at all. In a burst of speed he shot forward and was able to pull a flag from both Sanjuu's and Teion's belts, leaving Teion flagless.

As the speedy Sand Nin started to leap over the rocky outcropping that Kinniku was still hiding in, he was on the receiving end of a massive uppercut. While Teion was scrambling to get a flag back for himself, Kinniku had leapt up in the air after the Sand Nin he had sent flying. With a sharp twist of his body, Kinniku flipped around into a spinning roundhouse kick that sent the Sand Nin crashing to the ground. Amazingly enough, the Sand Nin was able to not only hold onto both of the flags that he had stolen, but also throw himself out of the way of Kinniku's follow up punch.

Sanjuu's arms were once again vibrating as she chased down a Sand Nin that was wearing the shoulder armour many of their shinobi wore. She frowned as she felt the Sand Nin roll with another one of her sonic punches for the third time in as many seconds. Stepping things up Sanjuu went into a sweeping kick as she vibrated her leg as well. The armoured Sand Nin leapt up and over the sweep only to be met with a double footed donkey kick that sent shockwaves through his entire body.

Teion wasn't fairing as well since the much faster Sand Nin he was chasing was able to stay out of his reach. He tried to maneuver the Sand Nin into a position where he could take advantage of his strength and force the Sand Nin to let go of the flag that was attached to his belt. No matter how hard he tried Teion couldn't find the speed to corner the Sand Nin in time and began to feel an odd sensation washing over his body. A cloud of smoke burst up and around Teion and he felt himself suddenly get pulled in the opposite direction of the central tower in the Forest of Death.

With the Sound team now short one of their members, the trio from the Sand was able to regroup and surround the remaining pair. They slowly began to circle the two Sound Nins as they prepared for their attack.

Looking completely unfazed, Sanjuu and Kinniku stood back to back on the rise the rocky outcropping where they had been hiding provided. Looking down Kinniku smirked when he realized that the two flags that the speedy Sand Nin he had nearly taken out completed the required six flags they needed to advance.

The Sand team leapt into action as one, charging in on the Sound pair in an attempt to take the two of them out before their advantage could be overcome. Kinniku had just spun around and grabbed Sanjuu by her arms. He picked her up and swung her around in an arching kick as she vibrated her legs to ensure the maximum damage. Two members of the Sand team was sent flying backwards clutching their chests in pain while the armoured Sand Nin had the front of his chest piece nearly break away from the rest of the armour. As Kinniku set Sanjuu down he saw three kunais coming for him, courtesy of he Armoured Sand Nin.

Kinniku's hands shot out and caught two of the kunai flying for him and used their tips to snag the ring on the end of the third. With a flick of his wrists Kinniku sent the kunai back at the Armoured Nin, adding to the already impressive momentum of the kunai. The kunai buried itself into the armour of the Armoured Nin, deep enough to draw blood. As the Armoured Nin peeled off and faltered in his attacks, the other two Sand Nins took his place.

The speedy Sand Nin tried to catch Kinniku off guard as he swung a kunai at Kinniku's head. With a sweeping motion Kinniku knocked the Sand Nin's arm away from his body and retaliated with a return stab from the kunai in his other hand. The Sand Nin was able to twist around and away from him, only to get a kunai that Sanjuu threw stuck in his right leg.

While the speedy Sand Nin was attacking Kinniku the other one had charged Sanjuu. He too tried to come in with a punch but was knocked away by a snap kick that ended up breaking his collar bone. While that Sand Nin rolled away Sanjuu was able to throw a kunai at the Sand Nin that flew past her.

The Armoured Sand Nin ignored the kunai stuck in his armour and hurled three smoke bombs at the feet of Kinniku and Sanjuu causing them to have a brief coughing fit. "Retreat! Head for the Central Tower! We've got enough flags to pass anyway!" The entire Sand team turned about and made a beeline for double doors that led into the tower.

Kinniku heard the call for retreat that the Sand Nin had called and burst from the smoke screen followed closely by Sanjuu. Despite the lead that the Sand team had on Kinniku and Sanjuu the gap between the two teams was closing quickly. The Sand team burst through the double doors with the two from the Sound right on their tail. Both Kinniku and Sanjuu went to attack the Sand Team before they could turn in their six flags when something stopped them.

A green blur flashed in front of their eyes when suddenly the two of them took a kick to the chest that felt like being hit with a runaway boulder. Kinniku and Sanjuu both slammed into the wall on either side of the door causing their bodies to leave an imprint in the wall. Sanjuu let loose a few bloody cough and slumped forward onto the floor. Kinniku, on the other hand, peeled himself from the wall and went to attack the green clad figure before he pulled himself up short.

Standing there in front of him was Maito Gai, the head proctor for the second section of the Chuunin Exams. "I admire your youthful enthusiasm!" Gai shouted as he preformed his trademark 'nice guy' pose and nearly blinded Kinniku with it, "But there is a time and place for everything! The Sand Team successfully passed the second part of the Chuunin Exams the second they entered this building!"

"I don't care," Kinniku snarled, "Until they've handed in their flags, they're free game to me!"

Anger creased Gai's brow for a second before he yelled as loudly as he could right in Kinniku's face, "YOU PASSED! THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS ON SHOWING THE GREAT FIRE OF YOUTH THAT BURNS WITHIN YOU!"

Kinniku suddenly found himself on the ground in a daze from the volume of Gai's shouts. The only other time he had felt this disoriented was when he had been hit with a weak version of the 'Scream of the Banshee Jutsu.' He suddenly found himself being pulled onto his feet and into a very vigorous handshake. "Now if the two of you'll just follow me this way I can have your friend brought here to the Central Tower. There are a few rooms that you can relax in. There just over here if you'll follow me please."

All Kinniku could do was pick up Sanjuu and follow behind Gai with a confused expression on his face. This was the first time anyone had every disregarded his threats as much as Gai had.

* * *

After the fight was over Mikomi, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru crawled through the gap in the bushes and into the open. "Those two Sound Nins were really good," Kiba commented as he absentmindedly scratched behind Akamaru's ears, "They could be trouble in the finals if the number of flags on their belts gets them through." 

Mikomi just frowned. 'I really had been hoping that team from the Sound would,' She thought, 'They might try to get me kicked out of Konoha. Or worse, try to force me to work for Orochimaru-sama again.' Mikomi mentally kicked herself when she realized how she had addressed Orochimaru in her thoughts, 'Damn. That snake fucker has poisoned my thoughts worse than I thought!'

"Let's get inside and complete this exam," Shino said as he started to jog across the open field, "I'd also like to get my wound properly treated."

Shrugging, Mikomi, Kiba and Akamaru followed Shino up to the large double doors and pushed them open. Team Eight made their way inside only to end up being greeted by a smiling Hinata, "Congratulations you guys!" Hinata said, happiness filling her voice, "I'm so glad to see that you made it through the second part of these exams!"

"Alright!" Kiba shouted after Hinata congratulated them, "We're going to catch up to you soon for sure Hinata!"

Hinata just continued smiling as she held out her hands and collected the three belts Kiba, Shino and Mikomi handed her, "I'll take those flag belts for you to prove that you passed. I'm amazed that you were able to get your hands on nine flags you guys."

"Hehehe," Mikomi gave a strained laugh as scratched the scar beside her left eye, "Well, we got nine flags cause we were attacked by two different teams." Mikomi's eyes widened as she remembered Shino's wound, "Hinata, Shino needs medical attention right away. He got a piece of wood stuck into his left side and it's been bleeding ever since. I was able to tie a bandage around the wound tightly enough to stop most of the bleeding but I don't think that it's stopped."

A shocked look passed over Hinata's face, "You'd better come with me right now Shino. I'll take you to the medical wing and get you fixed up pronto. Kiba, Mikomi, just head down that hall to your left and it will take you to the dormitory section of the tower. I'm sure someone there will give the two of you a room to rest in for the next couple of days."

As Shino was dragged off to the medical wing by a worried Hinata, Mikomi and Kiba started to slowly make their way down the hallway Mikomi had pointed out to them. A lazy smile made its way across Mikomi's face as she glanced over at Kiba, "I'm glad we passed this exam. You did an amazing job out there Kiba. Too bad you couldn't fight to your full potential though."

Kiba just waved a hand in front of his face, "Meh, who cares. We passed didn't we? Hell, that's cause enough to celebrate, especially since we had one team chase us down and try to kill us. We kicked as this…exam…"

Kiba's voice faded off as they rounded the corner in the hallway and came face to face with Sanjuu and Kinniku. "You," Kinniku glared, "Did you follow us in here?"

"Yeah." Kiba said as he glared right back at Kinniku for Mikomi, "What's it too you? We passé and we're going to be seeing you in the finals. I'm looking forward to wiping the arena floor with your face!"

Before Kiba could react Kinniku's hand had shot forward and connected with his chin, sending him reeling backwards. Kinniku was about to turn her attention on Mikomi when he felt something wrap very tightly around his arms and torso. He glanced at his arms and discovered them wrapped in snakes. Glancing over to find Sanjuu in a similar state he traced the snakes back to the sleeves of Mitarashi Anko.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" Anko sneered as she forced her snakes to tighten their hold on the Sanjuu's and Kinniku's bodies, "You were already told once there's to be no fighting in here unless the exam dictates otherwise." Anko pulled the pair off their feet and threw them down the corridor, "Just for that stunt I'm gonna lock you in your assigned room until your pal Teion shows up. NOW SCRAM!"

Shooting Anko a very dirty look, Kinniku and Sanjuu got to their feet and headed into their assigned room and Anko locked the door behind them. Mikomi and Kiba continued down the hallway for a little bit more before Anko's voice stopped them.

"Your room is over here," Anko said holding open the door to a dormitory room, "It's yours to do whatever in until these five days are up. Just don't mess the room up too badly. No way am I going to be cleaning it."

* * *

**The Forest of Death – Inside the Central Tower**

By the time the five allotted days for the second part of the Chuunin Exam had ended only one other team had made it to the tower. A team from Kumo had made it close to midday on the fifth day. The second that the test had ended, the four passing teams were called into the large reception hall in the tower.

When Mikomi entered the reception hall she immediately recognized the face of the Tsunade amongst the gathered Jounin. She grinned and got into the front of the line as the four teams lined up to be addressed by Tsunade.

"I'd like to congratulate the twelve of you for getting to the finals of this Chuunin Exam," Tsunade began, "I'll be brief as I'm sure all of you want to get out of here. That, and I'm sure your Jounin instructors will be able to tell you why we hold the Chuunin Exams. Now, there will be a one moth training period between now and the final round of this Chuunin Exam. The Exam will now consist solely of one on one battles so I suggest you train your hardest. Now, before we select who is going to be fighting who in the final part of the Chuunin Exam I need to know if anyone wants to drop out of the competition."

Nobody bothered to raise their hands.

Tsunade grinned, "That's good to see. Alright then, starting with the team from Konoha, I want you all to come up here and pull a number out of this box to determine who you'll be fighting against in the final part of the Exam."

Once everyone had drawn their number, they were written down into a ladder style fighting tournament. The match ups for the fights were:

Group 1

Kiba Vs. Tenkuu

Mikomi Vs. Teion

Sanjuu Vs. Hekireki

Group 2

Mikon Vs. Gufuu

Shino Vs. Hari

Kinniku Vs. Tenpi

"I wish you all the best of luck for the finals. Train hard and I'm sure the judges will see great things in every one of you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm finished at last! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the Chuunin Exam Finals. Oh, and for those of you who have been missing him, Naruto is going to make his first appearance in my next chapter! 


	15. Closer and Closer

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'm sorry it took so long to update my story, but I've had several midterms to deal with and they took up a lot of my time. I do have one thing to say though. I've been damn tempted to just drop writing this fic. I've loved writing it, but the total lack of response despite how many hits I've been getting each chapter (over 140 per chapter) has been disheartening. I mean, COME ON PEOPLE! Surely you can spare a few seconds to say whether you liked a chapter or not?!?! It takes nearly no effort to do so and helps encourage a writer to keep up his or her dedication. I'm sure other fics were killed this way. But then I thought about those people who took the time to review. Almost every one of them left surprisingly long reviews, especially **XyoushaX, Ace, **and **hurotias**. Those three, and everyone else who has reviewed my fic are the reason I'm not going to abandon this fic.

I repeat: I will not abandon this fic.

I really wish that I could have heard from others who've read my fic as well. So PLEASE, at least tell me if you like or hate my chapter/fic/characters or anything in general even if you don't say any reasons why.

Well, now that I'm done ranting, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 15: **Closer and Closer

Huge smiles were plastered on Kiba and Mikomi's faces as they met Kurenai and Shino outside the Konoha Academy the next day. Despite still looking like they had been through the ringer, Team Eight's attitude was definitely cheery. Once they spotted the Kurenai's familiar black hair moving through the crowd of students pushing through the wide, wrought iron gates they started sprinting towards her.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba shouted, causing Kurenai to turn and watch her students run towards her, "Whadda ya think? We freakin' got to the finals again!"

Chuckling quietly, Kurenai decided that she was going to get Kiba focused on the training that he had to do, "So what? You made it the last two times and _neither_ time did you do well enough to make the rank of Chuunin. I think that you'll want to work a little harder on your training this time mister."

"That was a low blow Kurenai-sensei," Kiba griped. He couldn't help but grimace at how true Kurenai's words were though, "I'll definitely make Chuunin rank this time, just you watch! Hey Shino, how are ya doing?"

"Fine," was all Shino said as he turned away from Kiba and looked hard at Kurenai through his shades, "I'll be off training with my family this month sensei. I won't be meeting the team until after the tournament."

Kurenai nodded. She had been expecting for Shino to head off and train with his family once again. After all, nobody else could properly train him in the use of his insect-based jutsu. "Sure Shino, not a problem. Just be sure to be ready for the tournament in a month. I don't want you too injured to participate so keep a close eye on that wound of yours until it heals up."

Shino gave a slight nod before he took off once again; weaving his way through the myriad of people that always seemed to congregate in front of the Academy in the early morning.

Scratching the back of Akamaru's head, Kiba gave Kurenai an apologetic smile, "Eh, sorry Kurenai-sensei, but I'll be training with my own family as well. There's still a ton of jutsu in my clan that I haven't come close to mastering yet." Kiba's grin grew slightly as he glanced over at Mikomi, "Sorry about abandoning you with Kurenai-sensei Mikomi. But hey, you just get to have some one on one training of your own."

Mikomi just shrugged. "It's cool Kiba. Just make sure you're strong enough not to get you ass handed to you when I face you in the second round of the finals," Mikomi shot Kiba a grin of her own as he started to sputter out a protest, "And don't you deny it. You and I both know that you didn't just 'accidentally' get jammed into the trunk of that tree you know."

Kiba's mouth just kept on opening and closing for the next couple of seconds before he was able to get himself under control. "Yeah, whatever," Kiba grumbled before he glared at Mikomi, "Don't think I'll be such an easy mark this time. You're crazy strength won't mean squat if you can't land a solid hit on me!"

"You're on Dog Boy!"

The second Mikomi turned her back on Kiba and started to talk to Kurenai about her training was when Kiba struck. Kiba leapt onto Mikomi's shoulders and used her as a springboard to launch himself on top of the nearest house, sending Mikomi face first onto the ground. Kiba let loose a loud, barking laugh while Mikomi angrily leapt to her feet, ripping a nearby bench out of the ground. Kiba was barely able to dodge the flying bench as Akamaru boomed out a warning bark that gave Kiba just enough to leap out of the way. Mikomi was just about ready to take off after Kiba when Kurenai's hand came to rest on her left shoulder.

"Let's get working on your training Mikomi," Kurenai said gently even as she felt Mikomi's shoulder tense up underneath her hand, "You can pay Kiba back for that little stunt during the tournament." Kurenai grimaced as an angry shout went up a ways down the street in the direction that Mikomi had thrown the bench, "Besides, I don't think you really want to stick around and have whoever you hit with that bench get their hands on you. Ninja or not, I think they'd want to take it out of your hide." With that said, Kurenai leapt up on top of the wall that surrounded the Konoha Ninja Academy and started running off in the direction of Training Ground number Eight.

Mikomi had the humility to look a little embarrassed before she too leapt onto the wall and raced off closely behind Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, what do you have planned for me to do for training? Are you gonna teach me some more elemental jutsu? I did tell you that I have an affinity for lightning and wind jutsu didn't I?"

Kurenai didn't respond to Mikomi in the way that Mikomi had been expecting her to. Unseen by Mikomi, Kurenai's hands had flashed through a series of hand seals before she suddenly seemed to just evaporate before Mikomi's startled eyes. Mikomi slid to a halt on the wall as Kurenai's voice suddenly seemed to come from all around her, "No, I don't think that will be the first thing I'll be teaching you."

As if to emphasize this point Mikomi had to start leaping away very quickly as vines seemed to break through and sprout out of the Academy wall. Mikomi had been able to make it into the tree line that bordered Training Ground Eight before a surge of vines leapt out of the ground and closed around Mikomi's throat, arms and legs. Mikomi tried to force her body to tear through the vines by reaching towards the vine around her throat be she suddenly found that she couldn't even budge vines. It was as if her strength had left her. Just as suddenly as Kurenai had disappeared and the vines began attacking Mikomi, they disappeared causing Mikomi to topple forward into Kurenai's outstretched arms.

"You're going to be learning how to properly dispel genjutsu Mikomi. That is probably the most important thing that I can teach you right now." Kurenai laughed at Mikomi's disappointed look, "Believe me, all three of you guys need to learn how to deal with genjutsu. You've got the power right now, plus a few really devastating jutsu at your disposal and you've been remembering more of them lately. However, you happen to be very susceptible to genjutsu. I'm hoping that whoever trained you in the past taught you how to dispel genjutsu. Even if you don't remember how to do it, you're body may already be subconsciously attuned to dispelling genjutsu. If so, you'll be able to pick it up a little easier."

Mikomi slumped to the ground her mouth hanging open slightly and her legs and arms going rather limp. The genjutsu that Kurenai had just put her under had felt so real, as if those vines were actually strangling her to death. She brought her hand up and ran it along her neck just to check and make sure that there really wasn't anything there. Suddenly the image of a red sky and a black moon flickered in the back of Mikomi's mind for a second causing her to gasp violently. She didn't know why, but she was sure that this was some kind Genjutsu, one that scared the heck out of her.

Giving herself a rather hard shake, Mikomi leapt to her feet cracked her neck once before she stared hard at Kurenai, "I want to know everything that you can teach me about dispelling Genus Kurenai-sensei. I don't want to be caught off guard like that ever again. I especially don't want to be as weak as I felt while I was under that damn Genus. So teach me."

"I think I can do that for you," Kurenai said as she grinned at the determined look on Mikomi's face, "You just have to be willing to work your ass off. We'll start with learning how to dispel Genus and then work on your detection skills. Now, first thing you have to learn is the basic flow of chakra you need to put into a tiger seal…"

* * *

**The Corridor outside Orochimaru's Chamber**

Kinniku's face was twisted into a deep scowl as he stomped his way down the featureless grey corridor that led to Orochimaru's personal chambers. He had already sent Teion and Sanjuu off to do some training of their own in preparation of taking Mikomi out in the finals before he had started heading off to make his report. 'That little bitch!' Kinniku cursed in his head before he decided to leave an imprint of his fist in the wall, 'She fucking just waited until I had gone inside the tower before she waltzed on inside. Two full days wasted waiting for he to show up for nothing. God dammit!'

Just before he booted in the doors to Orochimaru's chambers, Kinniku just barely stopped his foot in time. With a shaking hand Kinniku reached out and traced it down and along the elegant carvings that wound their way along the edges of the doors. Hundreds of different looking serpents seemed to twist and write around the door as Kinniku followed them with his hands and eyes, slowly loosing the tremors that had been running through his hands. His anger finally abating slightly, Kinniku knocked on the door that led to his master's chambers.

"Enter," hissed the voice of Orochimaru as Kinniku started to ease the door open. Orochimaru watched with an amused look on his face as Kinniku refused to meet his eyes, "Aren't you forgetting someone Kinniku-kun? A little girl that you were supposed to retrieve for me perhaps?"

The scowl that had just left Kinniku's face returned in full force as he bowed low to Orochimaru, "I…I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. My team had been waiting in front of the finishing point for the second exam for over two days with no sign of that bit…I mean…Mikomi-san showing up. We decided to enter the building thinking that we might be able to catch her once her team failed. Apparently she followed us into the building."

Orochimaru began a slow laugh that sent shivers up Kinniku's spine. Then, Orochimaru face seemed to split in half as he grinned, "Kukuku. I warned you not to underestimate that girl. She's far stronger than you give her credit for. That's why I want her back. Besides, did you really think that any mere Genin team with a Yominokuni in their ranks would fail to make it to the finals? I fully expected you to fail in capturing her before the finals."

Kinniku couldn't help but feel shocked at Orochimaru's words, "What? You mean you aren't going to punish me?"

"No," Orochimaru said as he pulled a familiar looking black collar from behind his back and started to examine it, "I have already planned for this situation. That's why I sent you in the first place. As things are now, you are the only person of Genin rank in the Sound that could possibly stand up to Mikomi when she's fighting at her full strength. You are going to be my insurance policy." Orochimaru tossed Kinniku the black collar that he had been fiddling with, "That collar right there is a copy of the original one that I used to keep Mikomi under my control in the first place. I want you to use that to ensure that Mikomi has to return her to the Sound under my control once again."

A ghost of a smile flitted over Kinniku's face, "Isn't this what you used to torture that bitch with if she got out of hand Orochimaru-sama? Alright, then how do I use it? I can't wait to give her a little taste of the pain she's given me!"

"Later," Orochimaru snapped as the humour left his face in and instant, "I said that you were going to be my insurance policy. That collar is easy enough to learn how to use and you can learn it on your own time. I said that you were going to be my insurance policy for dealing with Mikomi-chan. So I'm making you a very rare offer. Do you want power Kinniku?"

"Of course I do Orochimaru-sama, why else would I have joined your village?"

"Kukuku, then here's the deal. You _MUST_ do everything in your power to bring Mikomi back alive. I. Want. Her! However, you _MUST_ kill her if you are unable to force her to come back to the Sound with you. I will not have anybody else have her." Orochimaru's yellow eyes seemed to glow from the shadows that were cast over his head, "She is my own investment. I will take over you're training for this month, making you stronger than you ever dreamed possible. Then, when you return with Mikomi-chan in tow I will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams: I will give you a cursed seal."

The hunger etched across Kinniku's face was palpable as the knelt down before Orochimaru, "Thank-you Orochimaru-sama. I will not fail you. I will return with Mikomi. I _will_ survive the curse seal that you will give me. Train me now Orochimaru-sama. Give me the ability to return the pain that Mikomi has caused me a hundred fold and–"

Kinniku was cut off as Orochimaru backhanded him into the heavy doors to his chamber. "Arrogant fool!" Orochimaru hissed, "I'm not giving you anything to help with your revenge. You won't go out of your way to torture Mikomi. You will get me immediate results when you fight her. And I assure you that you will fight her. Nobody at Genin rank is her equal, not even you as you are now Tegatai Kinniku. If you fail this time, I promise you that you won't be alive any longer than I allow you to live."

* * *

**Somewhere Deep in the Mountains of Lightning Country**

Two people sat deep in mediation on an overhanging rocky arch that stretched out over a massive gorge. The cliff face was almost sheer and had little protection from the elements. Small cracks and fissures that spider-webbed their way up the rock face were the only means of travel on this cliff besides sticking your feet to rock with chakra. The gorge itself was neigh on a thousand feet deep from the rocky arch to the ground and would leave most people dizzy just looking down into the craggy base of the cliff.

However, the view was beyond spectacular. Being so high up above sea level meant that you literally had your head in the clouds in this county and the clouds slowly danced their way through the mountain peaks. The sun shone down through the filmier clouds to create a golden haze that seemed to bathe everything in a holy light. The thin crusts of snow that covered all of the mountain peaks in the area glowed softly with the golden light, reflecting it down into the valleys below. Copses of small, but hearty trees grew in the rocky soil that filled the mountain valleys, creating accents of green amidst the rock of the mountains. The land had a silent beauty about it, one that you can only find high up in the mountains.

A surprisingly gentle breeze blew in against the rock face, easing the long hair both people had into an elegant dance around their faces, teasing their senses with the faint woody smells below. Then the larger of the two people cracked one eye open, proving that they weren't as deep in meditation as one would have thought. His face split into a barely suppresses grin before gave the boy beside him a hearty slap on the back, sending him over the edge of the rocky outcropping.

With that slap on the back, the peaceful morning was shattered by the keening cry of, "DAMN YOU TO HELL ERO-SENNIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!"

As pissed off at Jiraiya as Naruto was, he didn't really stop to think about what he had to do in the face of rocks rushing up to meet him. His hands blurred into seals that Jiraiya had recently taught him took in a deep breath, "Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"

The blast of air shot Naruto backwards through the air towards the cliff face due to the force he had put behind it – that and he wasn't anchored to the ground. In moments Naruto had forced as much chakra as he needed into his back, hands and feet as he crashed into the cliff. Lucky for him, Naruto was able to cling to the rock like a spider, breathing very heavily from the near death experience he had just gone through. Spinning onto his feet, Naruto turned and started sprinting up the rock face in the direction of his soon-to-be punished sensei.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was rolling around on the overhang laughing his ass off, "Bwahahaha! Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face brat! It was priceless!"

Jiraiya was still rolling around on the ground laughing as Naruto leapt up onto the outcropping with murder in his eyes, "YOU THINK THAT'S SO FUNNY DO YOU ERO-SENNIN? WELL THEN, TAKE THE DAMN TRIP YOURSELF!" Naruto reared back and pumped a huge amount of chakra into his foot in an attempt to send Jiraiya flying much in the same was Tsunade did. His foot came screaming downwards kicking up a huge cloud of dust at the same time Jiraiya reacted to the attack.

"Underworld Spines!"

Less than a second before Naruto's foot connected with Jiraiya's face, Jiraiya's hair swept around the perverted hermit and dug into the rock beneath him, locking him in place. Naruto's foot wasn't so lucky. He put his uncovered foot right through one of steely hard spikes on Jiraiya's head. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, his head still started ringing from the impact of Naruto's foot.

There was a pause for a moment before Naruto ripped his foot off of the spike he had impaled it on and started hopping around with a bit of blood spurting out of his wound, "OWOWOWOW! I'm gonna – OW – kill you Er-OW-Sennin!"

A loud groan was the only response Jiraiya gave for a minute, "Dammit brat, you've given me a headache even worse than a hangover. Jeez, I think that kick was almost as strong as Tsunade's." Grumbling some more at his failed joke, Jiraiya got up and pulled a roll of bandages from his backpack, caught Naruto's foot and yanked him to the ground. Naruto landed with a yelp, but stop complaining when he saw Jiraiya bandaging his foot for him, "Alright Naruto, I've got our next move planned for this little training journey I've been taking you on. We're going to start heading back to Konoha, but onl–"

"YATTA!" Naruto cried out, nearly tearing the bandage off of his own foot, "I can't wait to show everybody how strong I am now! Nobody's gonna stop me from becoming Hokage now! Then, I'm gonna get Tsunade-baa-chan to organize a search party with me to get Sasuke back, and then I'll find him and kick that teme's ass, and then I'll beat up Orochimaru and all of that damned Akatsuki, and then–"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Jiraiya bellowed into Naruto's face, causing him freeze in mid sentence, "I've got one condition for you to do before you head back to Konoha. You have to be able to summon a Rasengan in both hands at the same time _without_ using your clones to form it. You gotta be able to impress that girl of yours back home. After all, you _did_ give her your scroll on how to use the Rasengan." Jiraiya gave Naruto a perverted leer, "What was the name of that cutie anyway…"

Naruto's face flushed bright red, whether from anger or embarrassment you couldn't tell. "DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE HENTAI! SHE WAS ONLY TWELVE THE LAST TIME WE SAW HER. DON'T EVER EVEN THINK OF HINATA-CHAN LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

Jiraiya's mocking laughter echoed through the mountainside as he led Naruto on a merry chase through the peaks.

* * *

**Hokage's Office – 1 Week before the Finals**

"I'm calling in our bet Hiashi-san," Tsunade said with a wicked grin on her face. She was overjoyed that she had both won the bet _and_ put Hyuuga Hiashi in his place for acting so arrogant towards her in the past, "After all, your end of the bargain was to act as a judge in the next Chuunin exams Konoha hosted. With me choosing when you acted as a judge of course."

Tsunade could have sworn that she saw a ghost of a smile flicker onto Hiashi's face as she reclined in office chair, but shook it off. Hiashi never smiled.

Hiashi gave slight bow to Tsunade to hide the small smile that started to appear on his face, "As you wish Hokage-sama. I must admit that I am rather glad that I lost that bet. I don't know what caused Hinata to change so greatly but it has given me a surprisingly adept heir. Hinata has actually managed to catch up to Neji in almost every aspect of her skills, especially since she came to train with you Hokage-sama. I get the feeling that the Clan Elders may have to relent and allow Hinata to become a Medic-Nin after all. She has truly been proving herself worthy of the title of 'Heiress' to the Hyuuga Clan."

To hear Hiashi say _anything_ complimentary about anyone was a shock enough for Tsunade, but for him to _thank_ anyone was even stranger! She could hardly believe what she was hearing, "W-well I seriously hope that they do. Hinata should have proven to you all how tough you have to be to become a Medic-Nin in the first place, especially a battlefield Medic." Tsunade's mouth nearly hit the floor when Hiashi actually chuckled softly for a second. _A full second!_ "Besides, Hinata started getting stronger long before she became my third apprentice so you should thank whoever encouraged her. Well, on to your role as the Head Proctor for the final exam. First off, I need you to be your usual self and give absolutely no consideration or favouritism to any of the participants. That said; stop the fights if it is clear that one party is disabled. I don't want any unnecessary deaths, even of the Sound Nins. The only time that I want you to avoid calling an end to the fight is if one of the participants doesn't want you to end the fight. You got that Hiashi-san?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," Hiashi said with a bow, "I wouldn't judge things any other way. Now, how are the participants going to be judged and selected for the title of Chuunin and what involvement will I have in the process?"

"You are the Head Proctor and therefore the head judge. You create the list of criteria for the Genin to be judge on – approved by me of course – and then preside over the grading after the exam is over. You do not get the final decision on who becomes Chuunin. That right is reserved for myself and the other Kages and leaders. You send your recommendations to them after the exam once you have voted on their performance."

Hiashi nodded before he turned and started to head out of Tsunade's office, "Good day Hokage-sama. I have rubric to design now, so if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Just as Hiashi was reaching for the doorknob someone knocked rather enthusiastically on the door. Hiashi reflexively activated his Byakugan to find out who was knocking. A surprised look crossed his face and he opened the door to reveal Juuboku, Gaara's current advisor.

'No matter how much I find this task to be a nuisance, I do enjoy the access and freedom it gives me in the ninja world,' Yakubyougami thought as he kept up his overly happy persona of Juuboku. Yakubyougami went into a deep bow in front of Tsunade, "Greetings Hokage-sama, I am very pleased to see you looking well. You almost look younger every time I see you."

"It's good to see you too Juuboku," Tsunade said, smiling at the red-head standing in front of her desk, "I was wondering when the delegation from the Sand was going to show up. Is the Kazekage available to discuss a few security issues with me?"

Yakubyougami shook his head, "I'm afraid that he won't be arriving for another day Hokage-sama. I was sent ahead to plan out his meeting schedule as well as to help out in any way that I can." He pulled a small sealed scroll from his hip pack and handed it to Tsunade, "This is proof that I was sent by Kazekage-sama."

Tsunade casually activated her chakra scalpel and sliced through the chakra seal that was on the scroll. Flicking it open, she glanced down at the contents of the scroll. After scanning through it, she ended at Gaara's signature at the bottom of the scroll with his chakra signature overlaid on top of it. "Looks good Juuboku-san, everything looks to be in order. There's really only one area that I need help with at the moment and that's helping oversee the security detail in general. My Anbu Captain needs to have a little bit more time freed up to look into another matter of internal security and needs help with the shift management."

"Absolutely Hokage-sama," Yakubyougami said with an energetic bow, "I'll get on that right away. However, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind granting me leave to visit someone in Konoha first before I get to work?"

Coolly raising an eyebrow at Juuboku's request, Tsunade regarded the Sand Nin critically, "Who did you want to visit? I wasn't aware that you knew anyone here in Konoha."

Playing his part perfectly, Yakubyougami fidgeted nervously in front of Tsunade, "Well, I heard a rumour that you had recently accepted a talented young girl into the rank of Genin. Her name…well I heard that she was a Yominokuni. I knew the family quite well and…and…I wanted to see if any of them were really alive." Yakubyougami allowed all the sorrow and rage over the death of the Yominokunis wash over him. The words that he had spoken were entirely true. He had no reason to lie about them. However, when he felt something wet dripping from his face and onto his hands he let out a gasp. He stared curiously at the crystalline liquid that was resting on the back of his right hand.

A surge of sympathy coursed through Tsunade when she realized that Juuboku really was close to the Yominokunis. He even seemed shocked at his own tears. As much as Tsunade wanted to avoid any more reasons for the Konoha Council to dislike the girl Tsunade was having a hard time trying to find the words to deny Juuboku the chance to see a girl that he may have known.

Finally, after a good thirty seconds of debate inside her own head Tsunade relented, "Alright Juuboku, I'll let you visit with her before you get to work. I believe that she is currently training with her Sensei, Kurenai, out near Training Ground number Eight. Later I'd appreciate you telling me what you know about the Yominokunis, maybe even consider letting Mikomi know what you know. I'll warn you now that Mikomi may not remember you at all. She is still suffering amnesia."

"WHAT?" Yakubyougami shouted, completely out of character for Juuboku. Regaining control over his emotions he spoke to Tsunade once again, "What…how did…Mikomi…get amnesia? If she's who I think she is, I don't remember ever seeing her sick! Just like her father!"

Tsunade sighed heavily, "I'm afraid you won't like how she acquired amnesia any better than the fact that she has it at all. My diagnosis showed that her mind was bruised in the core memory retention section as a direct result of the strain placed upon her when she was forced into what could only be a very vicious and horrific Tsukiyomi attack by one Uchiha Itachi.

Yakubyougami froze where he stood, a look of pure rage and hatred marring the normally cheery features that he had while he was acting out his role of Juuboku. His currently plump face took on a hawk-like expression, sharpening the usually soft feature he had. Barely keeping his rage in check for the moment, Yakubyougami struggled to speak to Tsunade, "Hokage…sama…I humbly request something…you don't mind parting with…at the moment."

A wry look spread across Tsunade's features as she pulled out a scroll, "I've got a few steel blocks sealed within this scroll that I used the very same way you're about to." She tossed the scroll to Yakubyougami who viciously tossed the scroll open and immediately selected the largest block of steel sealed within the scroll.

The steel block caused the floor to groan because of its massive weight and Tsunade gaped when she realized what Yakubyougami had done, "DON'T USE THAT ONE JUUBOKU!"

Tsunade's scream fell on deaf ears.

An eerie blue glow suddenly surrounded Yakubyougami's hand and started to rapidly swirl and condense in power. He was channeling the attack that he normally produced along the length of his massive, black sword into a single point on his hand. Tsunade had just enough time to throw both her desk and herself to the side of the room as Yakubyougami let loose an almighty scream and pounded his fist straight into the side of the steel cube opposite the windows.

The power that Yakubyougami had been building up in his fist surged outwards and tore straight into the steel block. The wind element that he had instinctively focused into the attack ripped through the steel like tissue paper exploding chunks of steel out through the glass window behind where the Hokage's desk once sat.

Outside very few people even bothered to glance in the direction of the Hokage's office. The shower of metal had occurred enough times in the past that they were able to ignore it.

"Well, now I see how you were able to attain such a high rank so quickly in Suna," Tsunade said, her voice shaking slightly, "That's one hell of a punch you've got there." Anger quickly darkened Tsunade's shocked face, however, and she took a large breath, "BUT NEXT TIME DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT IN MY DIRECTION!"

* * *

**Konoha Training Grounds # 8**

Mikomi was panting as she strained to throw off one of the more powerful genjutsus that Kurenai had placed her under in the last three weeks. She had barely been able break her arms free from the massive tree that had suddenly erupted from the ground beneath her, encasing her body in its bark. She forced her hands together into the tiger seal, "KAI!" Nothing happened. Mikomi tried to throw off the genjutsu again. And again. And again.

She paused for a second to regain her breath; ignoring the tugging sensation the tree was giving her arms. Slowing down, Mikomi ran through the steps for the method she was using to break out of genjutsu, 'Step one: focus and find the core of your energy.' In her mind's eye, Mikomi could see and feel the pulsing blue and green energy that made up her massive chakra reserves. 'Step two: focus your chakra into a point in the very center of your energy core.' From within the glowing sphere of energy in her mind Mikomi could see a bright pin-prick in the center slowly growing and building. 'Step three: feel beyond what you are experiencing. Sense the chakra surrounding you, the chakra that is making up the genjutsu. Match the chakra you are gathering to equal or exceed the amount being used.' Mikomi couldn't help but let out a gasp when she realized how much chakra was being used for this genjutsu. It was ten times the amount she had been using any other time before and it wasn't even Kurenai's most powerful genjutsu. 'Step four: once you've gathered your chakra to that point, release it outwards in an explosive, disrupting wave.'

Pausing for only a moment longer, Mikomi released the chakra that she had been gathering in an explosive wave, "_KAI_!"

Unfortunately for Kurenai, who was standing only a few feet behind Mikomi at the moment, Mikomi had gathered far more chakra than she needed to. The chakra exploded out from Mikomi in a palpable wave, slamming a wall of chakra straight into Kurenai and knocking her off her feet.

Mikomi gasped and fell to one knee as her body registered the large amount of chakra she had just expelled.

Despite being a little shook up, Kurenai had a large grin on her face at Mikomi's accomplishment. She was about to speak when suddenly, the sound of clapping filled the clearing.

"Bravo! That was an excellent attempt at properly dispelling a genjutsu! You went quite a bit overboard on the amount of chakra you used, but that just proves you're capable of handling things far more serious than the genjutsu you were just under. Bravo!"

Both Mikomi and Kurenai wheeled around to see a rather plump red-headed man walking through the clearing towards them. When Kurenai's eyes rested on the symbol of the Village Hidden in Sand that was on the Nin's Hitae-ate she immediately tensed up, "What are you doing here? Nobody from Suna was scheduled to be arriving for another couple of days."

Yakubyougami just chuckled, trying very hard to remain in his Juuboku persona, "Easy Kurenai-san, Hokage-sama said that I could come here. Kazekage-sama sent me ahead to lend a hand dealing with security protocol. Hokage-sama was kind enough to allow me to visit the daughter of an old friend of my. After all, Mikomi-chan, you last name is Yominokuni isn't it?"

Both Mikomi's and Kurenai's eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads even as their jaws both went a little slack. Almost as quickly as it had come, the shocked looks had left the faces of the two women standing before Yakubyougami and guarded looks appeared on their faces.

"Who wants to know?" Mikomi said aggressively. She had only told her own team, Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade her – now remembered – last name. She had no idea how this man could possibly know it, "How do you know my last name? I've let nobody but my closest friends know it."

"There _are_ ninja all over the place Mikomi-chan," Yakubyougami said with a sigh, "Word does have a tendency of getting out about almost everything you know. I overheard a rumour back in Suna about there being a girl that had the name Yominokuni living in Konoha. As for whom I am, my name is Juuboku, head advisor to the Kazekage, Gaara-sama."

Kurenai was still a little unnerved by the whole situation, "Alright then, why did you want to see Mikomi? Surely it wasn't just because of a stupid rumour."

"You're quite right. As I said before, I was very close to the Yominokuni family."

"Really?" Mikomi's face suddenly had an eager look on it as it finally dawned on her that this 'Juuboku' may be someone who could help fill in some of the gaps of her forgotten childhood, "You knew my mother and father? What were they like? Was I a good kid? Was I–"

"Easy, easy," Yakubyougami said as he held up his hands to get Mikomi to slow down, "I'll tell you what I can in a minute just…well," Yakubyougami glanced over at Kurenai, "Would you mind if I had a chance to talk to Mikomi? Alone?"

Mikomi's eagerly nodding head cut off any protests that Kurenai was about to make, "I suppose so. You've got half an hour Juuboku-san. If I find out that you did anything to harm my student…" Kurenai trailed off and left her threat hanging.

"Sure, sure," Yakubyougami said dismissively, "I promise that I won't do anything to Mikomi. Except maybe spar with her a little bit."

As Kurenai headed away from Training Ground number Eight, Yakubyougami fought down his emotions as he looked over at Mikomi, "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

"Could you…" Mikomi hesitated for a moment before she asked Juuboku her question, "Could you please tell me what my parents were like? And…could you tell me what they did for a living?"

Yakubyougami's softened even more as a wistful smile spread over his face, "You're parents were some of the finest people I have ever met. Rarely a day went by where their smiles left their faces. Happiness seemed to be an almost continuous state of life for the three of you. Ko Village owes them quite a lot for the prosperity they brought to the town, allowing it to blossom into the city it is today. As for what they did for a living…they were doctors, incredible doctors. There were more than a few illnesses that other doctors had deemed incurable that Shizuka and…Kitoushi were able to cure. I believe that there even is a Daimyo or two that owe the Yominokunis a debt of gratitude for saving either their lives or the lives of their family." Yakubyougami paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully, "Your…father entrusted me with one of the secrets to his success. I've wanted to tell you his secrets for a while now. You see, Yominokuni Kitoushi was once the last descendant to one of the most powerful bloodline limits to ever exist. Judging from the signs he told me to look for, you posses the bloodline as well. Have you ever had a sudden flood of information come streaming into you head?"

Mikomi bit down on her lip. She hadn't told anyone, not even her teammates about that happening to her. "Y-yeah, I have. A couple of times I've suddenly had a rush of information on deoxyribonucleic acid…I mean DNA come flooding into my head. How…how did you know about that? I've never told anybody about it before. Besides, I thought that it was my extra wide chakra coils that were my bloodline limit…" a horrified look spread across Mikomi's face as she realized what she had just said.

"No, that's only part of the bloodline that I can now say you've definitely inherited," Yakubyougami said with a laugh, "I can't tell you exactly how it works, but I can tell you what Kitoushi told me. 'DNA and RNA are the building blocks of life. They make up the different parts of every living human being along with every other aspect of life on the planet. If you understand them well enough you could theoretically create any kind of living thing you could imagine.'"

"Why would that matter," Mikomi asked, confused by what Juuboku was saying, "What is so great about understanding DNA and RNA?"

Yakubyougami twitched slightly, barely refraining from giving himself away, "I…can't answer that question. That's something you have to figure out on your own. However, I can leave you with one final piece of advice: the next time that rush of information starts to enter your mind, don't pull away from it. That knowledge is the key to using the true strength of your bloodline."

* * *

**Konoha – 1 Week Later**

All of Konoha had an incredible sense of energy flowing through it. Shop keepers went about their duties with more vigor than usual, janitors cleaned just a little bit harder, and teachers smiled just a little bit more at the antics of their students. Nobody was unaffected. Wares and deals were bellowed at a deafening volume in the hastily erected market square for the influx of foreign salespeople, cooks paid a little more attention to the food they were making, metal-smiths took that extra second to ensure perfection in their wares. The Ninja who were on guard duty paid attention to every detail that their eyes could take in.

The Konoha Ninja were especially tense today, the energy that seemed to leap from individual to individual just making them tenser and more alert. Today was the day of the Chuunin exam finals. Today was the day that the team from the Sound had returned to participate in them. Today was also the three year anniversary of the death of the Sandaime Hokage. Not one of the Ninja on duty was going to forget that any time soon.

Then there was Konoha's Stadium, where the final exam and tournament was to be held. It truly was a building that had been resurrected from the brink of death. Gone was the terrible damage it had suffered during the Sound and Sand invasion. Gone was the old peeling paint. Gone was the pervasive feeling of tragedy and misery.

Tsunade had ordered its reconstruction shortly after she had entered the office of the Hokage. Now it stood just as immaculate as it had been during the days of Sarutobi. The massive, soaring walls had been made whole once again and painted with a coat of reddish-brown paint. The symbol for fire was painted in massive proportions, each facing the four points of the compass. And, oddly enough, the arching dome that could be closed over the entire stadium in the event of a rainstorm was painted a brilliant orange – something that made a certain blonde ninja extremely happy.

Now almost every occupant in Konoha who had the day off was heading for the stadium to watch the finals of the Chuunin exams.

* * *

Mikomi was feeling incredibly excited about the tournament today. She was ready. Kurenai had put her through the wringer and she had come out on top. Mikomi could proudly brag that she could now sense most genjutsus – all but the more advanced ones – and dispel almost any of them thanks to her massive chakra capacity. For the last three weeks she had been wearing incredibly heavy weights that Kurenai had picked up for her, for both her arms and legs. She had bragged to Kiba once that the weights added up to four hundred pounds. He had just laughed in Mikomi's face until he tried to pick her up. Kurenai had even found the time to teach Mikomi a new jutsu.

Taking a deep breath, Mikomi pushed open the door that was the contestant's entrance and was met with an explosion of noise. Almost everyone that was in the stands was on their feet and cheering their lungs out. Mikomi just stood there, drinking in the sound and excitement before she realized that almost all of the other contestants were already lined up in the center of the stadium. Mikomi started to head for the far end where Shino was standing when she froze, her eyes locked on Tegatai Kinniku. Or to be more accurate, what was attached to his belt. The sleek black sheath ending with a brilliant white and pearlescent tip was shockingly familiar.

'Shit!' was the first thing that ran through Mikomi's mind, 'that's the same sword that armoured guy used on me! Hell, I think he may be the same guy!'

Mikomi sidled up alongside of Shino before she spoke to him as quietly as she could while still being heard over the roar of the crowd, "Shino, did you see the sword that Sound guy, what's his name, Kinniku, was wearing? I think that things–"

"Touei Tenshu," Shino said, "I saw. We have to be careful around him."

"You'll get no argument from me Shino," Mikomi said as she continued to eye Kinniku's chakra fang with apprehension, "I don't know what to expect if he starts using that thing in a fight."

"Hey you guys," Kiba called from the contestant's entrance, "Ready to kick some ass?" Kiba didn't give Shino or Mikomi a chance to respond, "I know I am. Hehe, I can't wait for this thing to get started." For a moment Kiba actually managed to look serious, "Look you guys, I just want to let you guys know I want to fight the both of you. I don't want either of you guys to be doing some sort of piddley ass thing like giving up on me. That didn't exactly help us out last time we entered the exams."

Shino, Kiba and Mikomi had just enough time to shake on it when Hyuuga Hiashi made his appearance as the head proctor for the Chuunin exam finals, quieting the crowd simply by holding up his hands for silence.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to the Chuunin Exam's Finals in Konoha this year," Hiashi began in a regal voice, "We have a number of extremely talented competitors this year. The finals shall take the form of a one on one elimination ladder tournament. There are two halves to the tournament ladder with three matches to a half. The fights shall be started and ended by me. If I say that one of the fighters is unable to continue, they give up, or they are rendered unconscious I will stop the fight. Anyone who attacks their opponent after I have declared the match to be finished will be immediately disqualified."

Hiashi motioned up towards the massive electronic display board that had been attached above the seating area for the Kages, directly across from the nobles. It lit up with the ladder structure for the tournament, displaying the list of matches for everyone to see.

Group 1

Kiba Vs. Tenkuu

Mikomi Vs. Teion

Sanjuu Vs. Hekireki

Group 2

Mikon Vs. Gufuu

Shino Vs. Hari

Kinniku Vs. Tenpi

"The first match for the Chuunin Exam finals shall be Inuzuka Kiba from Konoha versus Tenkuu from Kumo. All other participants please make your way to the contestant's observation area."

Mikomi clapped Kiba hard on his shoulder causing him to wince slightly, "Good luck Kiba, I expect to be facing you once the second round has begun so don't you dare lose!"

"You should be worrying more about yourself than about me right now Mikomi," Kiba said with a grin that exposed both his canine teeth, "You're the one that's got those guys from the Sound gunning for you."

* * *

Tsunade had a massive grin on her face as she watched the fight between Kiba and Tenkuu. "That just had to hurt, eh Tatsumaki," Tsunade gloated, "I told you that Kiba wouldn't lose to Tenkuu no matter how good he is with Raiton Jutsus. Bet you're regretting that you made that bet now aren't you?"

Tatsumaki just scowled at Tsunade before he winced at a particularly vicious blow to Tenkuu as Kiba and Akamaru struck him with a Gatsuuga. "Tenkuu can still win this thing," Tatsumaki growled, "He just needs to get one good shot in. Besides, do you really think you're going to win that other bet you tried to make with everybody else? Betting that that Mikomi girl is going to win the tournament leaves us with absolutely any other possible outcome giving us the win."

"Yeah, but the odds that I got most people giving me were too good to turn down. Who could resist seventy-five to one odds on a return like that?"

"Anyone without a gambling addiction Tsunade-san," Gaara said in a bored tone from behind the two arguing Kages, "There are other people here who'd like to enjoy the fights down on the field rather than the ones going on up here."

"Spoilsport," Tsunade muttered under her breath as she turned back to watch the action down on the field once again. Tsunade had to restrain herself from jumping out of her chair and dancing around their viewing booth after Kiba and Akamaru knocked the startled Kumo Nin straight into the stadium wall, knocking him out cold.

Tsunade had to shout over the roar of the crowd, "That's ten thousand ryo that you owe me Tatsumaki. You'd better start paying up!"

"Nope, now we're even," Tatsumaki deadpanned, "You've just won back all the IOU money that you owe me from the other bets you've made with me."

* * *

Mikomi grinned as she passed the slightly singed Kiba and Akamaru on the way down to the stadium. Kiba's hair was even more static-filled than usual and Akamaru looked like he had just lost a fight with an electrical outlet. "Looks like you had a rather hair raising experience fighting that Tenkuu guy Kiba."

Kiba just made a face, "The guy tried to electrocute me Mikomi, much like you seem to enjoy doing to people. You think my hair's actually gonna stay down after that fight?"

"Not really," Mikomi said, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "But Akamaru there is looking kind of like a French poodle." Mikomi couldn't help but laugh at the outraged expression on Kiba's face, followed by an angry bark from Akamaru. "Have fun getting you hair down."

Still feeling plenty annoyed by Mikomi, Kiba leaned backwards against the wall and put his hand down on the metal railing that ran along the stairs. He immediately jerked away from the railing, getting the shock of his life. Kiba angrily spun and kicked the railing only to get another shock and this one through his shoe! He looked down the stairway and saw Mikomi holding an electrically charged finger to the metal railing barely holding in a bout of laughter. Before Kiba could do anything Mikomi disappeared out the door and into the stadium proper.

As Mikomi made her way into the center of the stadium she stared hard at the Sound Nin she was going to be facing. She had seen how Kinniku and Sanjuu fought, at least in their Taijutsu styles, but she had no idea what she should expect from the squat and solid Teion. His entire head was swathed in purple cloths as well as most of his body so she couldn't even read what he was thinking. It also unnerved her how graceful the squat man seemed to move. She hadn't seen many others built like him who moved the way he did. Setting herself into a fighting stance, Mikomi got ready to take anything Teion could throw at her.

Hiashi stood between the two contestants and looked at them impassively, "Are you both ready to begin?" A nod from Mikomi and Teion was enough. Hiashi brought his hand down in a slashing motion and leapt back, activating his Byakugan, "BEGIN!"

Without a second thought Mikomi dashed forwards at full speed, trying to end the fight before it could even really begin. Closing the distance between the two of them in a second, Mikomi reared back and prepared to give Teion a Herculean punch to the jaw. However, as Mikomi started to attack the shorter Sound Nin her balance and vision suddenly were thrown completely out of whack.

Teion merely hopped to the side and gave Mikomi a hard chop to the back of her neck as she stumbled past him. What Teion hadn't expected was for Mikomi to drag her foot out to the side and clip him with it as she shot forwards into a roll.

Mercifully, the disorientation stopped the second Mikomi was able to disrupt whatever it was Teion had been doing to her. "What the hell was that," Mikomi cursed as she gave her head a shake. She spun around to face Teion only to see him charging at _her_ this time. This time Mikomi was ready for the disorientation and tried to sense what kind of genjutsu Teion was using.

Mikomi couldn't sense any kind of genjutsu at all.

"SHIT!" Mikomi swore as she awkwardly tried to move away from Teion's punches. Every time she tried to block one of Teion's punches the disorientation just seemed to get stronger. She couldn't even keep her balance well enough to stay on her feet half the time. Spinning with the latest punch towards her face, Mikomi spun and slammed her foot into the ground as hard as she could, spraying enormous chunks of earth into Teion's face before she landed on her back. Mikomi was in the middle of rolling back onto her feet when she realized what was going on.

Teion watched as Mikomi spun with his punch and started to swing her foot towards the ground. He had been listening when Kinniku had warned him about Mikomi having acquired the same strength the Hokage had and was already sealing before she was able to launch her attack. Taking a deep breath, he launched his attack just after Mikomi and launched the dirt clods at his face.

Everyone in the entire area tried to cover their ears as Teion attacked. He sounded like a Bass speaker cranked up ten times as loud as they could normally be turned up, shaking the entire Stadium's foundation. The dirt clods that were coming at Teion's face disintegrated the second they were struck with the solid wave of sound that exploded from his mouth. The attack slammed into Mikomi while she was off balance, picked her up, and threw her across the stadium straight into the wall.

Everyone in the stands thought the fight was over when they saw Mikomi go crashing into the stadium wall and the people from Konoha let out a collective groan. One of their own had just been beaten. Hiashi, on the hand, smiled faintly, his Byakugan seeing everything that happened.

The sound of cracking concrete filled the stadium, and to the audience's and Teion's shock, Mikomi pulled herself from the wall.

She was smiling.

"I think I've got that little trick of yours beat ya bastard," Mikomi bellowed across the stadium, "Just try and take me down now!" This time when she charged at Teion, she made sure to block her canals off with chakra, canceling out any sound technique that Teion could perform. Charging in a world of silence, Mikomi thought, 'I'm gonna keep that guy on his toes."

Mikomi flashed through twenty-one familiar hand seals while Teion set himself and once again projected the sound field around his body to disorient Mikomi as she got close. He barely dodged Mikomi's next attack, leaping away the second she extended her arm.

"Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!"

Mikomi's massive bolt of lightning leapt away from her fingertips and was able to burn straight through the outer layer of the cloths swathing Teion's head. With no chance to catch the pieces of cloth, the wrappings covering Teion's head fell away, exposing his face and neck to the world and stopping Mikomi in her tracks. His head and face were as ugly as sin. There wasn't one inch of skin where his hair should have been growing that wasn't covered in ugly looking burn scars. Ragged stumps were where Teion's ears should have been and his nose too was nothing but a ragged stump with two holes in the middle of his face. His cheeks and face were marred by holes all converging down into his mouth, allowing him to amplify sound through his mouth like a loud speaker and in any direction that he wanted to do so. Teion's throat was also marred by holes; however, his vocal cords remained completely intact.

"You'll pay for that!" Teion's rumbling, bass like voice called, emanating from every hole in his head. Rapidly running through a series of hand seals Teion started launching solid bullets of wind and sound at Mikomi, "Futon: Sonic Bullet Jutsu!" The holes in Teion's neck were constantly tensing from the air rushing into his body from them while the holes in his head launched bullet after bullet of sound at Mikomi.

Just as Mikomi rolled behind one of the nearby trees for a brief respite from dodging the sonic bullets, one of them clipped her shoulder causing her to roll out to the other side of the tree. She scrambled back behind the tree and watched as the tree started to shake quite quickly due to the number of sonic bullets hitting the tree. Mikomi started to release the chakra plugs in her ears so that she could hear when Teion let up on his attack but instantly threw them up again as she felt the pressure the sound was causing on her eardrums. 'Just great, what the hell can I do against this assault? I don't want to use my new jutsu yet and all of my Raiton Jutsus take too long to seal against the speed that Teion's attacking with. Those sound attacks would bore straight through my own Futon Jutsu.' Mikomi didn't stop to think where that last piece of information came from as she finally decided on a game plan just as the tree started to crack in half, 'Guess all that's left is the sound jutsu of my own.'

Mikomi sprinted out to the right of the tree at the same time it started to collapse, pushing as much chakra as she could into her legs and her lungs. Her hands flew through the seals in record time as Teion's sonic bullets machine-gunned the ground and wall just behind her. Twisting her path towards Teion, Mikomi launched her jutsu right into an oncoming sonic bullet.

"FUTON: SCREAM OF THE BANSHEE JUTSU!"

The screech that tore from Mikomi's throat nearly deafened everyone in the entire stadium and echoed throughout all of Konoha. The blast of air and sound overwhelmed Teion's own attack and slammed into him like a freight train. Just as Mikomi had earlier, Teion was thrown off of his feet and sent careening into the stadium wall.

Not wanting to leave anything to chance Mikomi tore after him, intent to drive her fist straight through Teion's stomach if she had to. Without even consciously thinking about it, Mikomi wanted to see Teion's blood. Hiashi barely had enough time to catch Mikomi's fist as she reared back and toss her away from the unconscious ninja. Hiashi had seen what Mikomi had done with her chakra to block her ears and copied her, so he knew that he had to call the fight by a means other than announcing it.

As Mikomi landed on her feet Hiashi motioned to her ears and she dropped the chakra plugs she had in place.

"WINNER, YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI FROM KONOHA!" Hiashi bellowed to the half deaf audience. There was only a faint smattering of applause as most of the audience was trying to get the ringing in their ears to stop. Still, the crowd slowly began a thunderous crescendo of sound, cheering and clapping in their appreciation of a spectacular fight.

Walking back up to the contestant's observation booth, Mikomi knew that she had to keep a close eye on Sanjuu from the Sound. If she was anywhere near as strong as Teion had been, she was going to need to know everything that she could possible know about how she fought to win.

* * *

Sanjuu had decided to toy with the Kumo Nin Hekireki from the beginning. Using her superior speed she literally ran circles around the poor Nin, throwing pot-shots at him every now and again with her vibrating arms. Sanjuu spun out of the way of yet another torrent of shuriken and kunai when she paused for half a second. Hekireki hadn't used a single jutsu this entire fight. Something wasn't right here.

Her fears were confirmed when the beaten Hekireki _grinned_.

"You waited too long to finish me off," Hekireki taunted in a sing-song voice, "After the first few passes I knew you were a little too fast for me to use any technique but this one: Raiton: Thunderclap Jutsu!"

Suddenly the entire field erupted into a giant web of electrical energy, arcing from one kunai or shuriken to another. Sanjuu started to slow down slightly as she weaved through the arcs of electricity towards Hekireki, "HA, some thunderclap moron! Might as well have pressed mute button on it."

Just as Sanjuu was about crush Hekireki's nose into his face, the electricity arcing beneath her leaping body exploded with light and sound, the force of the thunderclap firing her up and over Hekireki. Sanjuu barely caught onto the branches of one of the trees in the stadium grounds to keep herself from falling into the electrical web below. Sanjuu kept herself clinging to the tree with chakra as Hekireki snapped another couple of thunderclaps directly beneath where she was in the tree.

Now rather annoyed Sanjuu send some noise of her own right back at Hekireki. Pulling a pair of tuning forks from her pouch, Sanjuu cried "Futon: Reverberation Jutsu!" As the sound emanated from the tuning forks all of the kunai and shuriken in the entire stadium began to vibrate and amplify the sound. Hekireki cried out in pain and put his hands over his ears to block out as much of the sound as possible, accidentally deactivating his electrical web.

This gave Sanjuu all the time she needed. Straightening out her arm and hand she began to vibrate it as fast as she possibly could. Using her chakra, she pulled just enough air from around her body to create an edge on either side of her arm.

Then she charged Hekireki at full speed.

Almost nobody realized what had happened for a full second after Sanjuu had seemingly appeared on the other side of the stadium and the reverberations had stopped ringing.

Hekireki literally fell apart, split in half right down the middle.

* * *

About half of the audience in Konoha stadium missed the next fight between Mikon from Kumo and Gufuu from Suna as they were too busy trying to keep their lunches down. The clean up of Hekireki's body hadn't been pretty as most of his blood had ended up staining the soil in the stadium. Two separate body bags were needed to carry him away, along with a couple shovels to scoop most of his intestines backing into his body. Even then it took another little while to clean up the other scraps of flesh that were left behind.

That meant that despite the fact that Gufuu won the match with a rather spectacular chokehold he used after sending Mikon flying into the air, Hiashi only was able to get the crowd to start paying full attention when Shino took to the field against Hari from Suna.

The fight was a strange one to say the least. Hari continually sent spike after spike of earth erupting up from underneath Shino while he just kept dodging away from them at the last second. Eventually, Hari kicked up a massive sandstorm that blocked out the entire lower section of the stadium where they were fighting. It wasn't until he put on his goggles to allow him to see inside the sandstorm did he realize that he was being covered from the feet up in kikai bugs. Hari didn't last much longer after that.

Finally, Kinniku took to the field against Tenpi. Kinniku just smirked and held up three fingers, "It won't take me longer than three seconds to finish you off Tenpi. You aren't even worth my time anymore. I'd just give up right now."

"Enough!" Hiashi barked before things got out of hand, "You can fight when I instruct you to begin and not a second before hand." Hiashi waited another few moments before he started the fight, "BEGIN!"

Tenpi immediately charged Kinniku, who was already in the middle of meeting Tenpi's charge head on. Kinniku swung his left arm around towards Tenpi, "Ninpo: Hidden Snake Hands!" Several enormous and poisonous snakes erupted from his sleeve and wound their bodies around Tenpi before biting into him. Kinniku quickly jerked back on the snakes, pulling Tenpi right into his onrushing fist. His punch was hard enough to no only dispel the snakes that had erupted from his sleeve, but also strong enough to shatter almost half of Tenpi's ribs.

"STOP!" Hiashi bellowed the second the attack was finished, "THIS FIGHT IS OVER! TENPI IS CRITICALLY INJURED AND CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE FIGHTING."

Kinniku glanced up at the electronic scoreboard to check the elapsed fight time.

It read exactly three seconds.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright another chapter finished! Everybody, I've got a poll for you guys that I'd like some responses to.

Also, I would like to thank **Ace** a lot for acting as my beta reader. He's done an amazing job!

When do you guys want me to have Mikomi tell everyone in Konoha that it was Sasuke who trained her while she was in the Sound?

a) Right after the Chuunin Exams  
b)When Naruto finally returns to Konoha  
c) Anytime after Naruto returns

Thanks everyone!


	16. Shattered Heart, Shattered Mind

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I'm sorry it took so long to update my story, but I've had several essays to deal with and they took up a lot of my time. Damn, school never used to cause me to put off my writing so much! Well, I'll make up for that during the Christmas break.

Oh and don't forget that Juuboku is the persona that Yakubyougami uses while he is acting as an assistant to Gaara.

Well, according to the few votes that I got last chapter I'm going to be having Mikomi reveal that Sasuke taught her when Naruto comes back…NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks to **Ace** for being a great Beta Reader!

**Chapter 16:** Shattered Heart, Shattered Mind

**Shinigami's Realm**

With a resounding crack, Sasuke snapped the neck of the ephemeral replication of Hyuuga Hinata, putting her out of commission. Sasuke grimaced slightly as he saw the look of shock on the fake Hinata's face before her body started to fade from existence. He'd just killed yet another spirit, sacrificing it to his own ambition of regaining his own life.

With a sigh, Sasuke's Sharingan stopped swirling and faded from his eyes. In the last month Sasuke had spent almost as much time practicing the wall climbing in his room as he had spent fighting what could only be described as spiritual replications of his classmates from Konoha's Academy. He had awakened his Sharingan only a week after he had started walking on the walls of his room as well as hanging upside-down from the ceiling and doing sit-ups. He just hoped that he could convince the Shinigami to get him that exercise room soon. Then he glanced at the nearly dissipated Hinata once again.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure why, but for some reason he had started to feel what he could only assume was guilt for killing these spirits. He had never felt such an emotion before, even when he had slaughtered whole groups of men for Orochimaru during his training. He knew that he had to ask Shinigami about it the next time he showed up in his room, but it had yet to do so. Stranger still, only when he had preformed a killing blow to one of the spiritual copies of his classmates did they seem to just fade out of existence. That too had disturbed Sasuke and he had no idea why.

Then there was the fact that he had yet to face Haku, or Naruto at the skill level he had from the Chuunin Exam's finals. He'd fought with both of them before all of the others he had fought so far, yet he had been forced to face a few people he hadn't even sparred with before. He couldn't figure out what all of this meant.

'Were Haku and Naruto really that powerful?' Sasuke thought as he stripped down to take a shower before returning to his room, 'and why the hell haven't I been able to work up the balls to kill Naruto the two times that I've faced him so far?' Sasuke proceeded to put his fist through the shower room wall before he screamed, "When the fucking hell did I become such a sentimental, weak piece of shit! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?"

Feeling numb inside, Sasuke bemusedly watched as the whole in the wall seemed to disappear as rebuilt itself. Cranking the water temperature up, Sasuke stepped under the pouring stream, thankful that the tactile sensation of taking a shower wasn't lost to his spiritual body. With a sigh, Sasuke felt the anger slowly leave his body, making him feel empty inside. As much as he hated the empty feeling he was left with once his anger had passed, Sasuke hated how he felt while he was angry even more. What he had lived his life with for so long made him feel queasy ever since he had released his grief before Shinigami the day he had been told that he was dead. It no longer felt natural.

After soaking under the shower for half an hour, Sasuke turned it off, feeling an odd longing for a familiar furo and bathing area rather than this cramped stall. Tossing on the white clothing that Shinigami always seemed to have ready for him when he exited the shower, Sasuke crossed the dojo and went into his room. He ignored the frozen stance of Rock Lee, waiting to be challenged so that Sasuke could move on in his task. Throwing open the door to his room Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Shinigami stood waiting for him on the far side of the room.

Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to start speaking to Shinigami, it cut Sasuke off by holding up its hands for silence. Once Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, Shinigami stepped off to the side and revealed a new door in his room.

"Sasuke, you have finally earned the right to have a workout room of your own." Shinigami felt amusement at the shocked look on Sasuke's face, "I have provided everything that you could possibly need inside."

Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief for a moment before he glared at Shinigami, "What the hell? Why couldn't I have one before? And why the hell now when I'm obviously a hell of a lot less worthy than when you awoke me in this room in the first place? I've become an emotional weakling, just like those bastards in Konoha!"

"WRONG!" Shinigami thundered at Sasuke's outburst, knocking Sasuke off his feet with the sheer power behind Shinigami's voice. Pausing to regain its composure, Shinigami began again, "You are far more worthy of the training area now than you have ever been since I gave you the chance to regain your own life. I need a human being, not the half dead _thing_ that you were before."

"I WAS POWERFUL! HOW THE HELL IS THAT BEING HALF DEAD YOU DAMN CRYPTIC BASTARD?"

Shinigami laughed colder than Sasuke had ever heard him laugh before, causing chills to travel up and down Sasuke's spine, "What defines a human being in the first place is the fact that they have a free will. Having a free will means having the ability to change the path fate has set for them. Being able to change fate is true strength. You had no free will, only the illusion of it you fool."

Sasuke froze for a moment before he felt his legs starting to buckle under the implications that Shinigami was suggesting, 'Does that mean I couldn't have gone against Orochimaru no matter how much I wanted to? Is that why I kept putting off challenging him?'

"From the second that you gave in to the pull that the cursed seal on your body had on your mind was the second your soul died. Your free will died. You had a working body that was alive, but nothing beyond that. You, Uchiha Sasuke, were nothing. You became a subject to fate, something no human being should ever become." Shinigami paused once again to let the vacant haze clear from Sasuke's eyes before he continued on, "There is no design that has been given to a human being by the Gods that a human being could not overcome. The same applies with death. Life and death are mirrors of each other, to sides to the same coin. Life is filled with beings that only see the light, despite the vast darkness of space beyond their world. Death is filled with darkness, the spirits residing with unable to see the wide expanse of light beyond their own despair. However, everyone eventually is able to look beyond their sorrow and self pity and see what is truly around them: friends, family, relatives and everyone they ever knew while they were alive. The wretched, grieving soul returns to the light, and once again to life. They are born anew, in the land of the living, to start their journey once again. Only those poor souls that have lost their will ever truly remain amongst the dead."

"I haven't been living these past few years?" Sasuke wondered aloud as he mechanically got up and sat before the hot food that had appeared on his kitchen table. Once the food passed his lips, Sasuke found himself suddenly reoriented. He had his free will back. He had another chance at power. This time, his power would remain his own, not the byproduct of a freak as twisted as Orochimaru.

He would return to Mikomi.

With a burst of speed, Sasuke began to shovel the food down his throat, eager to get into the training room and start working out until he dropped. He had less than eight months to pass the three tests that Shinigami had laid out before him and there was no way in hell he was going to lose this chance to return to the life he once had.

He was nobody's slave.

Sasuke still wanted to pay Itachi back, now both for killing him and for killing his parents. He wanted to make him pay, wanted to make him suffer for everybody he had ever killed.

But, for the first time in a long while, revenge was no longer consuming his soul.

There was little doubt in Sasuke's mind that Orochimaru would pay for what he had done to him, but he also knew that it was also partially his own fault for giving in to the seal. Sasuke could feel his determination rising within him, his thoughts suddenly drifting over to Naruto.

Now the Uchiha was left chasing the Uzumaki.

Sasuke wanted to reach for the sky and grasp everything within his own hand. He would do it all with his own power.

"Oh, and Sasuke…" Shinigami rumbled before he disappeared from the room, "You know that furo and bathing area you've been dreaming about? I added that on to the changing area in the dojo and in your new training area. Enjoy."

Blushing bright red, Sasuke's thoughts shattered and fell about him for a moment as Shinigami disappeared in a torrent of deep laughter.

* * *

**Konoha Stadium**

The crowd roared with anticipation as the next match in the Chuunin Exam Finals was announced. They had been disappointed with the abruptness of the previous match between Tegatai Kinniku and Tenpi and they were hoping that Yominokuni Mikomi and Inuzuka Kiba would deliver the same kind of exciting match that they had delivered in the first round. The crowd started to chant as they began to cheer for the next match.

"WE WANT A FIGHT! WE WANT A FIGHT…"

Hiashi had a ghost of a smile flit across his face for a brief second before he raise his right arm into the air, straining to be heard over the crowd, "WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, THE NEXT MATCH IS TO BEGIN. INUZUKA KIBA AND YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY."

Kiba had his usual cocky grin plastered on his face as he drank in the crowd's cheering for another moment before he turned to Mikomi, "Don't you dare hold back on me Mikomi. I don't care that you're younger than me, I'm still gonna kick your ass. Hell, I don't care if you can punch as hard as Tsunade-sama, I'm still gonna win this fight." Kiba gave Mikomi a hard slap on the back before he turned and leapt from the balcony railing with a shout, "HELL YEAH!" The crowd cheered as they watched Kiba's jumping entrance, feeding his already cocky attitude.

Mikomi just stared incredulously for a second before she decided to show Kiba up a little bit. Backing up to the wall, Mikomi got a running start at the balcony railing and launched herself across the arena. The crowd roared its approval, Kiba all but forgotten, as Mikomi elegantly twisted her body through the air to land lightly on her feet directly across from Kiba. She slid down into the stance for the 'Iron Fist' style, vaguely reminding Kiba of Rock Lee.

"Don't think that I'll back down that easily Kiba," Mikomi taunted as she felt her blood start to boil with anticipation of the upcoming fight, "You know that I can be as tough as an ox when I want to be. So you had better bring everything you've got!"

Akamaru gave a bark of excitement and Kiba smacked his fist into his palm as he grinned even wider. This was one of the few times that he had seen Mikomi the energetic about fighting a friend as she had ever been. Few people ever had taken him totally seriously from the beginning and Kiba's anticipation only got stronger as Hiashi walked in between the two of them.

Once again Hiashi had to shout over the crowd as he raised his right arm and announced the start of the fight, "THE FIGHT BETWEEN INUZUKA KIBA AND YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI…" Hiashi paused as the crowd roared in excitement once again, the energy of everyone in attendance seeming to be pulled into the two Konoha Nins who were standing before him. Hiashi slashed his hand down and shouted, "BEGIN!"

"Beast Mimicry: Four Legs!" Kiba shouted as crouched down and exploded off the ground in Mikomi's direction, trying to slam his elbow right into Mikomi's face. Like lightning, Mikomi dropped to the ground and snaked her left arm out to catch Kiba's extended arm and used his momentum to continue her spin. Using her right arm Mikomi spring-boarded off the ground and snapped a quick kick into Kiba's back, eliciting a shocked cry from the body. Mikomi snapped her head up as she felt Akamaru's presence bearing down on her and shot up and deflected Akamaru's attempted to clamp his jaws down on her throat.

Akamaru still crashed bodily into Mikomi as his momentum carried him forward into the air girl, sending them to the ground in a tumbling mess. Rolling once in a tangle of limbs, Mikomi was able to get her legs under Akamaru and threw him off or her and got to her feet only to have to meet Kiba head on once again. Mikomi knocked aside Kiba's brawler's swing at her head only to take his spinning follow through kick to the side of her chest, sending her flipping towards the edge of the trees inside the stadium.

Mikomi leapt back onto her feet just as Kiba leapt on top of Akamaru and reached into his coat pocket. Reacting instantly, Mikomi burst forwards, pumping chakra into her legs as she hurled two kunai towards Akamaru and Kiba, trying to split them up before Kiba could enact his 'Man Beast Clone.'

Instead of bringing out the soldier pill that Mikomi had expected, Kiba knocked Mikomi's two kunai out of the air with two of his own as he leapt off of Akamaru's back to meet Mikomi's charge.

"GATSUUGA!" Kiba cried as the flashed forwards in a vicious cyclone of tearing hands and wind.

Acting on instinct Mikomi's hands shot out and snagged Kiba's arms, her massive strength jerking his spin to a sudden halt before he crashed into her. Kiba cried out in agony as he felt his right arm get dislocated from its socket. Rolling off of Mikomi he slammed his right hand into the ground, forcing his arm backing into place with a fiery burst of pain. Looking at Mikomi as she angled herself to prepare for an attack from either side, Kiba worriedly noted that she only had faint marks on her hands and forearms from stopping Kiba's assault.

'Shit, her chakra defenses are a hell of a lot stronger than I gave her credit for.' Kiba thought as he gave the briefest of nods to Akamaru and charged in for another assault. Kiba smashed a couple of smoke bombs down at Mikomi's feet, causing her to instinctively cover her mouth as he leapt high into the air along with Akamaru.

"Catch Akamaru!" Kiba cried as he tossed a soldier pill right into Akamaru's mouth as he chomped down on one of his own. Meeting in midair, Kiba sealed rapidly as he cried out, "MAN BEAST COMBINATION: MAN BEAST CLONE!"

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" Came the cry from Mikomi as she shot a ball of air into the air in Kiba and Akamaru's direction, clearing the smoke at the same time. Kiba and Akamaru's 'feral Kiba' completion of the clone technique worried Mikomi slightly as she watched the two separate to avoid the air blast before they counterattacked.

"GATSUUGA!" Came the twin cries from the Kiba's as they spiraled out of the air right towards Mikomi. Mikomi immediately slammed both of her hands into the ground causing a chunk of it to crater downwards as another chunk formed a shield in front of her. Dropping into the crater she had just made, Mikomi began to seal for an attack of her own.

Kiba and Akamaru burst through the earthen wall that Mikomi had hastily created only to not be able to spot her anywhere. As they bounced off ground and started to arc backwards towards where they had come from when Mikomi's cry met caught their ears.

"RAITON: CHAIN LIGHTNING JUTSU!" A massive jolt of electricity broke Kiba and Akamaru out of their attack and caused them both to cry out in agony. Akamaru reverted out of his clone form due to the attack and the two of them landed unsteadily on the ground as Mikomi started to seal for another technique once again.

Kiba didn't let his pain slow him down much as he called across to Akamaru, hoping to disrupt Mikomi's sealing, "Akamaru, Dynamic Marking right now!" Akamaru leapt into the air and let loose a stream of urine as he spun and caught Mikomi right in the eyes just as she unleashed her Jutsu.

"Raiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu-AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

The bolt of lightning that was intended for Kiba shot just wide of him, close enough for him to feel his hair stand on end. His eyes widened as he saw the hole the attack had made through the tree trunk behind him Akamaru before he spun towards the semi-blinded Mikomi.

"Beast Mimicry: Canine Pack Battle Cry!" Kiba let loose a howl to the sky, feeling the chakra within his body begin to circulate even faster, his senses sharpen and his strength grow from increased adrenaline. Akamaru returned the cry as the two of them fed off of each other's strength and energy before they came together, slamming into the front and back of Mikomi as they brought their hands and claws downward in a slashing motion.

Mikomi cried out in pain as the attack struck, but felt her eyes clear due to the burst of chakra that burst from her body to guard against the attack.

It had failed to penetrate her reinforced clothing.

With a quick motion Mikomi's left hand shot out and closed around Kiba's neck before she threw him bodily into Akamaru. With the two of them in a tangle Mikomi's foot swung straight up to beside her head before she crushed the ground beneath her with a powerful axe kick. The attack caused the ground to erupt beneath Kiba and Akamaru and sent them flying across the arena. Mikomi didn't bother to give chase as she decided to catch a quick breather. Kiba and Akamaru did the same after they crashed to the ground.

Kiba came to his feet grinning widely, "That was freaking crazy Mikomi. I'm not gonna let you pull anymore of your little stunts again this fight Stick Girl."

"Bring it Dog Boy. Nobody can get through my chakra defense and strength. You should know that better than anybody else."

With the taunts exchanged and their breathers taken, Kiba, Akamaru and Mikomi went at it once again. Back and forth across the arena their fight raged with the crowd cheering them on to new heights as the fight continued. First Mikomi got the upper hand and then Kiba as the fight flip-flopped over and over again. Things change in Kiba's favour however, when Mikomi got her arm stuck in the trunk of a thick tree when Kiba dodged one of her punches. As she tried to pull her arm from the tree Kiba and Akamaru preformed their most powerful technique.

"MAN BEAST COMBINATION: DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF!" In an explosion of smoke the crowd cheered as a massive, white, double headed wolf appeared and snarled at Mikomi. Eye's widening, Mikomi redoubled her efforts to get free from the tree, getting half of her arm free as Kiba attacked.

"GAROGA!"

Mikomi just reacted. She punched her other hand through the trunk causing the tree to topple. Grabbing the trunk, Mikomi swung the tree with all her strength right into the oncoming spiraling hurricane that Kiba had become. Even as Kiba proceeded to shred straight through the tree, Mikomi had been able to get enough power behind her swing to force him off course and crash through another tree and into the wall. She was still caught by the lashing winds that swirled into her, giving her a slash down her arm.

With a slight shake of its two heads, Kiba's wolf transformation spiraled into another attack towards Mikomi. With no tree to defend herself with, Mikomi barely dove behind another nearby tree as Kiba tore past, a myriad of slash marks peppering the opposite side of the tree Mikomi was behind. Mikomi's eyes widened as she saw Kiba smash into another tree before he could stop his incredible spinning attack.

The tree broke in half, but the direct center of the attack didn't have the same cutting power that the outside of the attack had. As Kiba spun towards Mikomi, Mikomi started to charge Kiba in an attempt to finish the fight before Kiba realized that she had seen a weakness in his attack.

Kiba and Mikomi charged each other, spinning beast against a charging girl. They leapt towards each other and met with a resounding boom. Mikomi's arms flashed out, ripping the claws to Kiba's transformation apart, tearing through his attack like a tiger rips into his prey. Then, using as much strength as she dared, both of Mikomi's legs followed through, landing a powerful double kick on the wolf. One foot crashed into each head as Kiba and Akamaru howled out their agony before catapulting across the arena and through a tree and into the wall before exploding out of their transformation.

As they fell from the wall, Mikomi saw the blood that was pouring from Akamaru's head, and the half closed eyes of Kiba. Rushing forward in concern, Mikomi wanted to make sure that her friends was alright. Before Mikomi was able to make it to Kiba, he staggered to his feet and glanced at Akamaru.

Raising his arm towards the sky, Kiba shouted, "I GIVE UP!" Mikomi stopped dead in her tracks at Kiba's shout, stunned. She rushed towards Kiba once again when his legs gave out from underneath him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"INUZUKA KIBA HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH!" Hiashi cried to the stunned crowd as the Medic Nins rushed onto the field, "YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd erupted once again in a deafening roar of noise, praising the battered ninja for one hell of a fight. The cheering was so loud that the people on the arena field had to shout at each other just to be heard.

"Kiba, KIBA! Are you alright?" Mikomi cried as she lowered Kiba onto the stretcher the Medic Nins had brought with them, "Can you hear me?"

Kiba could only nod weakly for a moment before his eyes focused on the Medic Nins around him, "TAKE CARE OF AKAMARU BEFORE YOU TAKE CARE OF ME YOU IDIOTS! HE'S HURT WORSE THAN I AM!"

* * *

As Mikomi climbed back up the stairs into the participants' observations area, she munched on the soldier pill that Kiba had given her before the Medic Nins had taken him away. Absentmindedly, Mikomi activated her Healing Jutsu, working on speeding up the closure of the wound on her arm – it was almost healed anyway. Although she felt that she had enough energy to finish the tournament without many problems, being at full strength was always something to be relished in a tournament like this one. Passing Shino on the stairs she gave the quiet ninja an assuring nod before giving him a quick clap on his shoulder, "Watch out for his sword. If you can't figure out a way past it, don't wait until you get yourself killed to back out of the fight. I don't want to see you die Shino." Shino wordlessly nodded at Mikomi's words before brushing past her and down to the arena floor.

The reception that Mikomi got when she reentered the observation area was less than warm. Sanjuu was staring at Mikomi as if she was appraising a piece of meat that she wanted to eat. Gufuu seemed to continually run his hands over the amulet that was strung around his neck as he seemed to look straight through Mikomi. Both of the Nins in the observation area were blocking the way to the balcony's edge.

"Don't worry about the fight below," Sanjuu taunted Mikomi, "that pathetic teammate of yours isn't going to be leaving the stadium alive. His bugs aren't going to be a problem for Kinniku. Nothing that weak would cause him any problems."

Mikomi couldn't help but flex her hands at the blatant threat to her teammate. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt, but she couldn't do a damn thing to help him out without disqualifying the both of them from the tournament. Nor could she deck the cocky Sound Nin until her next match against the Nin began. All that she could do is walk past the two of them and try to concentrate on the fight down below. The crowd's reaction indicated that the fight had already started.

Moving to walk around the two Nins, Mikomi was a little perturbed when Sanjuu cut her off, demonstrating just how much taller than Mikomi she was. "What, you wanting to watch the fight you little bitch," Sanjuu sneered, "there ain't nothing to see, especially when I'm talking to you traitor. Did you really think that Orochimaru would just overlook that someone as connected to his vessel as you abandoned him? He owns you girly and either you come back to him or I'll cut your fucking head off."

"I don't know what they hell you're talking about," Mikomi grimaced as she felt her head begin to pound, as if it was trying to remember something, "I can't remember okay, so back the hell off. Even if I did remember I'd never go back willingly to the fucking snake bast–" Mikomi had a horrified look on her face as she had just verified to Sanjuu that she knew exactly what she had been talking about.

Sanjuu slapped Mikomi hard across the face before she could react and hissed, "Lying, traitorous, whorish cunt! You had everything you could ever want in the Sound including being trained by Orochimaru's right hand man. You had power, respect and fear, everything anyone there could ever want. You even had caught the eye of Orochimaru so much that he refuses to part with you. How dare you!" Sanjuu stalked off down the stairwell before she lost it completely with the insolent little girl who had defied her master.

Mikomi's hand came up and touched the area where Sanjuu had slapped her, feeling the sting and confusing that Sanjuu's actions had caused her. Everything she remembered about the Sound caused her to recoil in revulsion, or at least feel nothing. She was bound to the place the hand of the shadow in her memories that had trained her. That shadow was the only thing in her memories that she didn't outright hate, she assumed because he or she was the one who actually gave her something more than a broken and bruised body. Beyond vague memories of being freed by someone with red eyes kind of like her own she didn't know how she had escaped the hold that the collar had over her.

Then the rage began to boil beneath her skin once again. The nearly forgotten hatred of anyone and everyone from the Sound began to burn and resurface beneath her body. Her eyes flashed with hatred, inverting in colour for the briefest of seconds. Spinning, Mikomi punched the wall, destroying a massive section of it. Then she walked to the railing to watch the rest of Shino's match, anger simmering just beneath the surface of her entire body.

* * *

Shino was panting as he continued to dodge and weave the constant succession of attacks that Kinniku was throwing at him. Punches and kicks rained down upon him, while a whole arsenal of sound jutsus seemed to disrupt and throw off every attack that he had attempted with his bugs. He hadn't realized that his bugs were as sensitive to high frequency vibrations as they apparently were until Kinniku had started using sonic attacks that were beyond the hearing range of the human ear. The sonic attacks had been causing Shino to have to use more chakra than normal to keep his kikai bugs under control.

He knew that he had to start delving into his new techniques if he was going to be able to stand a chance against the machine that Kinniku had become. With a quick twist of his body, Shino rolled under another kick that Kinniku sent his way and made a quick slashing motion with his left hand. A thin line of kikai bugs were launched in a scything arc, picking up Kinniku and tossing him across the arena. Shino had learned how to infuse chakra into his bugs to make them a strong as steel.

With a quick mental order, Shino sent the majority of his bugs underground and the rest he formed into a very solid staff. For the first time that anyone who knew Shino could remember, he ran forwards intent on fighting a close range battle.

Kinniku forced Shino to dodge another sound bullet, causing his bug staff to bend and warp, nearly disrupting it. Kinniku was rather annoyed when Shino managed to keep it together and pulled out a pair of kunai to block the staff. Shino wasn't going to let Kinniku close the distance between the two of them or give him a chance to seal for another sound attack. Shino actually managed to force Kinniku back a few feet before he was able to catch his staff with his kunai.

"Nice try bug boy, but I'm not gonna give you a chance to drain my chakra!" Kinniku started to use his strength to overwhelm the physically weaker Shino and began to shove him towards the arena wall.

Before Shino could have his back forced into a corner he called his bugs up from the ground to lash out towards Kinniku. Whole ropes of bugs seemed to materialize out of nowhere and locked onto his arms and legs, beginning to drain his charka. Kinniku's eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't force his way out of the bug ropes. Shino to the opportunity to send his pole crashing down at an angle into Kinniku's neck, cutting diagonally down into the collar bone as well.

With a cry, Kinniku was forced to his knees for a second before he force his hands together and began to seal as Shino started raining blows upon Kinniku's exposed back. Fighting through the slight pain from Shino's blows, Kinniku slammed his hands into the ground, generating a sonic shockwave through the earth, destroying the anchoring base of bugs in the ground around him. The sonic blast disrupted the solid chains of bugs, as well as Shino staff as he launched forward and buried a fist into Shino's gut, lifting him off his feet and sending him back into a nearby tree.

Kinniku gave a barking laugh as he saw Shino just sit there against the tree. 'So, he thinks he's gonna trap me with a bug clone eh? Guess I'll do the honors and trigger his so called trap.' Rushing Shino once again, Kinniku reared back and hammered his left fist straight through the bug clone that Shino had left behind in his place, causing it to explode and start to cover Kinniku. With a burst of chakra, Kinniku activated the sonic amplifier that he had strapped to his left wrist, sending the deadly sound waves out and around his entire body.

From the stands everyone watched as the black mass of bugs that had suddenly covered the arrogant Sound Nin exploded in a wave of greenish bug guts.

It was far more personal for Shino. He was shocked into inaction by the incredible wave of painful feedback his bugs had just sent to him upon their collective demise. Over four fifths of his bugs had just been wiped out in a single attack.

On the other hand, Kinniku didn't give a second thought to take advantage of Shino's moment of inaction. Kinniku slid in close and launched Shino into the air with a vicious sidestep kick to his chin, following Shino into the air only to send him back to the ground with a double axe handle to his chest. After Shino smashed to the ground, Kinniku landed on him knees first and proceeded to start laying a beating into Shino's skull.

The second that Hiashi realized that Shino wasn't getting up he called a stop to the fight, "STOP! ABURAME SHINO IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE, TEGATAI KINNIKU IS THE WINNER!" When Kinniku still didn't stop laying a beating into Shino, Hiashi was beside Kinniku in a flash, caught his pulled back hand and laid a hand right next to his jugular vein. "I'd stop what you're doing right now. Unless you want to die along with the Leaf Nin you're laying into."

Hesitantly, Kinniku got off of Shino and made his way back up to the observation deck.

* * *

After seeing Kinniku lay a savage beating on Shino, Mikomi didn't realize that it was her turn to fight for several seconds. She just stared at Kinniku as he slowly, confidently, made his was across the arena. Mikomi suddenly felt the urge to wrap her hands around Kinniku's throat and just squeeze. When a hand tapped her on the shoulder, an odd screeching noise accompanied Mikomi as she spun around to face whoever had just touched her.

Mikomi came face to face with Gufuu who spoke softly to Mikomi, "Your fight's been announced. You should get on the field before you're disqualified." Gufuu paused for a moment looking pointedly at Mikomi's right fist, "You might want to leave what you're carrying behind." Gufuu spun on his heel and moved back to the far end of the balcony where he continued to slowly run his hands over the amulet he was wearing.

"I REPEAT, WILL YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY OR BE DISQUALIFIED!" Hiashi's shout from the center of the tournament arena finally reached Mikomi's ears through her anger induced haze.

Glancing at her hand briefly, Mikomi was surprised to find a crushed chunk of the railing molded to her hand. Tossing it away, she turned and started to jog down the stairs that led to the arena entrance. For the first time since she had come to the arena she was glad that there was a separate entrance and exit from the arena. She wasn't sure if she could stand coming face to face with Kinniku before she got her official chance to fight him without doing something that would get her disqualified. Jogging out to take her place across from Sanjuu, Mikomi felt another resurgence of anger towards the scowling Sound Nin.

Mikomi wanted to make Sanjuu suffer, both her insults to Mikomi, and for Kinniku's brutal final attack on Shino.

Cracking her knuckles audibly Mikomi just glared at Sanjuu, not saying a word. Mikomi slowly slid into a ready stance, her hands and arms remaining lower than normal, her hip pack ready to be accessed.

Sanjuu didn't miss the way that Mikomi had subtly readied her weapons pouch, nor how her right hand was hovering just over her hip pack, "Throwing weapons didn't work against me last time bitch, what the hell are you playing at? Do you want me to kill you faster than I killed that last lunkhead or something?"

"Enough!" Hiashi barked as he saw Mikomi's face darken, "Leave the trash talk for after the fight begins. Now get ready." Sanjuu flipped Hiashi off before she set herself into a ready position once again. Hiashi raised his arm into the air as he had many times already today. And with a slashing motion and a shout, the fight began, "BEGIN!"

Like a flash, Mikomi leapt backwards, her hands dropping towards her weapon pouch. At the same time, Sanjuu had sped forwards at almost double Mikomi's speed and was closing the gap between the two of them very quickly. In the few moments since the match had begun Sanjuu had already powered up the cutting edge of her vibrating arms and swung a lightning fast chop for Mikomi's neck.

Now that Sanjuu had begun to attack, Mikomi finally pumped the chakra through her system and matched Sanjuu's speed. Mikomi had jumped backwards and tucked into a ball, presenting Sanjuu with only her shins to slash at while pumping them full with as much defensive chakra as she could get away with this early in the fight.

Sanjuu was jerked to a sudden halt as her hand crashed into Mikomi's shins, only succeeding in drawing a thin line of blood across the super hardened body part. However, Sanjuu had succeeded in turning Mikomi's back flip into a front flip.

Mikomi was barely able to keep her body in a compact ball after feeling the sudden jerk from Sanjuu's chop but she was able to keep it together as her hands caught the latches to the weights on her ankles. Letting the momentum of her flip pull her around, Mikomi tore her hundred pound weights from her ankles and threw them at Sanjuu. Elation surged through Mikomi as she saw the blood spray from an obviously broken nose as one of the weights hit home on the off balance Sound Nin.

Sanjuu reeled backward from the blow as Mikomi landed on her stomach before rolling to her feet. With a loud crunching noise Sanjuu quickly realigned her broken nose before spinning and lading a snap kick to Mikomi's jaw as she rose to her feet, sending Mikomi into a back flip this time. Once again Sanjuu whipped the tuning forks out of her belt and crashed them together with as much force as she possibly could, "Futon: Reverberation Jutsu!"

Catching sight of the tuning forks as her back hit the ground, Mikomi immediately blocked her ears with chakra and watched as Sanjuu crashed the two tuning forks together before she pretended to writhe in pain on the ground, clutching her ears. As she pretended to write on the ground, Mikomi undid the catches for the weights on her wrists as well.

Almost every person who was watching the match besides the Hyuugas who had noted Hiashi blocking his ears with chakra also covered their ears as pain wracked their ears and brains. Quite a large number of people threw up due to the massive disorientation that Sanjuu was causing them. The only non-Hyuugas unaffected were the four Kages, Hatake Kakashi and Yakubyougami. There were no Sound Nins present besides the three who were participating in the Chuunin Exam.

With a cocky twirl, Sanjuu spun her vibrating tuning forks and jammed them into the ground. She powered up a cutting edge on both of her arms before she jumped on Mikomi, intent on trying to remove her head from her shoulders once again. Crossing her arms, Sanjuu sent a cross chop at Mikomi's neck.

This time Mikomi swung the weight on her left arm crashing into Sanjuu's chop while she swung the other one at Sanjuu's head. There was a solid thud as Mikomi's weight connected with the side of Sanjuu's head and sent her tumbling off of Mikomi. However, Sanjuu's cross chop had succeeded cutting straight through Mikomi's other weight, barely causing a mark to appear on Sanjuu's arms where they had hit.

Both girls rolled back onto their feet with Sanjuu looking a little unsteady for a moment before her vision cleared and she stared Mikomi down once again, "You little fucking bitch! Don't you dare think that a couple a lousy little weights will stop me from slicing you to ribbons! If you won't come back to Orochimaru then I'll leave your corpse lying shredded on this arena floor."

"Don't give me another excuse to kill you," Mikomi growled, cause a flash of shock to pass through Hiashi. Although he was acting the role of impartial judge, he was finally used to having Mikomi living on the Branch Family grounds. He had never once heard from Hinata of a situation where Mikomi wanted to go out of her way to harm somebody else. She had only ever fought in training of to protect her friends as far as he could remember. But now Mikomi was looking like an entirely different person: her eyes seemed to burn with rage, her face was drawn tight causing a hawkish look to appear on her face, her entire body was coiled like a spring, and worst of all was staring at Sanjuu the way a raptor looks at its prey.

Sanjuu felt her blood run cold when her eyes met with Mikomi's. She finally understood how, in a little more than two years, Mikomi had established herself as one of the most fearsome fighters in the entire Village Hidden in Sound.

* * *

In the private box that the Kages were watching the matches in, only Gaara caught the pained look that crossed his assistants face when Mikomi came to her feet, looking for blood. It appeared only for a moment but it was enough for Gaara to realize that there was a connection between Mikomi and his aide. Gaara was sure that he had been around Juuboku enough that he could read the man like a book.

"Is something troubling you Juuboku?" Gaara asked softly so as not alert the others to Juuboku's situation.

Yakubyougami flinched. He hadn't even noticed that his façade had slipped even a little bit. He hadn't wanted Gaara to know that he had anything to do with Mikomi. "Just Mikomi-chan Kazekage-sama. I…I knew her family…so seeing her like this disturbs me a little bit. She looks exactly the way I looked before you allowed me asylum in the Sand. That isn't a look that anybody should ever wear: treating your opponent as if they are prey to be feasted upon."

"I see," Gaara replied, storing Juuboku's connection to Mikomi in the back of his head, "She must have a reason for it. I take it she doesn't like that Sound Nin too much."

"Or Sound ninja in general," Yakubyougami muttered, unaware that Gaara had heard his muttering. 'Considering what she's been through this really shouldn't have surprised me,' Yakubyougami thought, 'I only wish that I had been able to make contact with Mikomi without having to hide behind this stupid guise. I'm going to make sure that Akatsuki makes its move soon so I can be rid of those pathetic fools. I won't be away from Mikomi any longer than I have to be.'

A half smile crossed Yakubyougami's face in spite of the bloodthirsty look on Mikomi's face as she connected a decent blow to Sanjuu's midsection, mentally urging Mikomi on to victory.

* * *

Sanjuu cursed as she was forced onto the defensive time and again by Mikomi's furious attacks. She was a taijutsu specialist and had trained extensively in speed and power. She wasn't used to another person being able to surpass her in either aspect, let alone both in short bursts. The fact that Mikomi might have cracked her ribs wasn't helping her keep her cool either.

Scrambling into the branches of a tree to avoid taking another direct from Mikomi's punches, Sanjuu jumped up and over Mikomi as the tree started to fall to the ground with a large chuck gouged out of it. For the first time since she had started the Chuunin Exam here in Konoha, Sanjuu began to seal for an attack.

"FUTON: CUTTING AIR SPARK JUTSU!"

Swinging her right arm in an arc, Sanjuu made a blade of air in front of her before she discharged a spark of electric chakra into the back of it. The second the electricity met with the solid blade of air, the air blade exploded into motion. The air blade lanced across the arena floor at supersonic speed, crashing straight into the crossed arms of Mikomi as she shielded her face from the attack before it knocked her off her feet before breaking apart on the defenses that she had put up. Then, the sonic boom from the air blade impacted Mikomi while she was in mid-air sending her crashing into a nearby tree.

Intending to finish the fight, Sanjuu charged up the sonic blades on her arms once again and dashed in for the kill. Once again, only just before Sanjuu reached Mikomi, Mikomi reacted to Sanjuu's attack.

"Raiton: Lighting Strike Jutsu!"

Unable to even let out a moan of pain as her muscle seized up, Sanjuu was lifted off her feet and into the air by the powerful electric attack. Mikomi leapt upwards after Sanjuu, her hands crackling with electricity through simple chakra conversion as she caught Sanjuu in the air.

Sanjuu barely had enough time or bodily control for her eyes to widen in fear.

With a bloodcurdling scream Mikomi used the momentum of her decent along with as much strength as she could muster to smash Sanjuu's back onto her extended knee. There was a clearly audible _snap_ as Sanjuu's back snapped clean in half, Mikomi's strength forcing Sanjuu's body to fold in half over her knee.

A shuddering gasp escaped from Sanjuu's lips as Mikomi stopped feeding electricity into Sanjuu's body. The last thing that Sanjuu saw was the look of chilling satisfaction painted across Mikomi's face before everything went black.

* * *

Nothing.

That was exactly what Mikomi was slowly beginning to feel about killing the arrogant Sound Nin in her hands.

There was no remorse for what she had done, no regret at all.

There was no more anger: her heart was beginning to take on an iciness that felt oddly familiar.

There was no more restraint holding Mikomi's hand back: killing somebody wasn't a moral struggle for her at the moment.

There was no more fear.

To Mikomi, Kinniku had simply become another obstacle in her path.

As she dumped Sanjuu's body down onto the arena floor Mikomi vaguely marveled at the tickling feeling of information that was welling up from inside her mind. This time Mikomi relaxed her mental walls, allowing the onrush of memories to begin. Again, Mikomi felt nothing…no pain or anger or even despair…nothing, but a slow building of confidence as her mind began to reveal to Mikomi that she had an understanding of three very interesting Katon Jutsus.

A cold smile crossed Mikomi's face as she went up to the contestants' observation section for the half hour recess before she began her final fight against Tegatai Kinniku. She knew that Gufuu wouldn't stand a chance against the monster that he could be.

* * *

"What's wrong with Mikomi-chan Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked after she had caught up to Kurenai during the break before the finals. Kinniku had pulled the same stunts against Gufuu as he had against Kurenai.

Kurenai frowned, "I don't know. Not for sure anyway. Perhaps she's had another recollection from her amnesia." Kurenai paused a moment. The incredibly _cold_ look that had appeared on Mikomi's face after she had mercilessly killed that Sound Nin fit Mikomi's face, something that shouldn't fit anybody only thirteen years old. "Her expression reminds me of one that I've seen on a number of Anbu who've survived until retirement. It's the face of somebody who's killed, but has never been bested. Mikomi _knows_ what it's like to kill and just shrug it off."

Hinata frowned. "But from what she explained to Tsunade-sensei a while ago she seemed really remorseful for the killing that she'd done in the past. She was forced to do it, so why would she be acting so differently…" Hinata's eyes widened as she tried her hardest to recall what Tsunade had taught her about amnesia and what victims of it experienced. Sometimes, especially if the memories were bad ones…

"We should probably give Tsunade-sama an update on the situation." Kurenai said as she and Hinata started to weave through crowd of spectators. "Or at least Sakura. They're the only ones who can handle Mikomi if she has another breakdown from the memory recollection."

The pair reached the section of the arena cordoned off by the Inuzuka clan and Kurenai quickly explained that they need to see Tsunade for a moment. A minute latter Tsunade showed up decked out in her official Hokage robes after being told that Kurenai and Hinata were requesting to talk to her for moment, "Kurenai, Hinata, what's going on? I was told that it was urgent."

Before Kurenai could get a word in edgewise Hinata jumped in ahead of her first sensei, "Tsunade-sensei I think that something's happening with Mikomi-chan. She looked to be having another recollection episode, but she's acting very different from any time this has happened before. We need to let Sakura-san know so that she can be part of the medical team standing by to restrain Mikomi if she ends up having another breakdown."

Tsunade just sighed, "I spotted the situation from all the way up here. I've already sent word to Sakura that I want her to join the medical team for this fight. You're the closest person to Mikomi besides Sakura so it may be a good idea for you to sit this one out. It's always that much harder to hea–"

"NO!" Hinata nearly shouted, "Mikomi-chan may be my friend but I want to be there to try and help her as much as possible if she has another relapse. Please Tsunade-sensei!"

"It may help Mikomi more than it would hinder her recovery Tsunade-sama," Kurenai said, "I know I always felt better when I came out of a Genjutsu I couldn't break to have somebody familiar around while I was training."

Nodding her agreement Tsunade grabbed a scrap of parchment and jotted a note down to get the medial team to add Hinata to their roster for the final fight. After giving it to Hinata, Tsunade started to turn and head back to the viewing booth.

"Hold on Tsunade-sama," Kurenai said suddenly, her voice dropping down to a whisper, "Mikomi apparently was from the Sound right? That's why the Konoha council has had such a negative view of her right? What if Mikomi has some sort of information or even connection to Uchiha Sasuke? That's been a general mission you've given every ninja in Konoha to keep their eyes and ears open for information on him. Shouldn't we look into that?"

"You haven't been privy to the information yet, but the reports that I've read suggest that Mikomi may have actually been Sasuke's partner. She fits the description of the female member of the pair that was responsible for the annexation of the Village Hidden in Grass."

* * *

For the first time all day Konoha Stadium was completely silent as the crowd waited with baited breath for the fight between Kinniku and Mikomi to begin. Both had proven to be exceptionally powerful Genins and this highly anticipated match was one that most of the crowd had wanted to watch the second the fight between Kinniku and Gufuu finished.

Now it was about to begin.

"THIS IS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM FINALS," Hiashi shouted to the silent crowd, "AFTER THIS FIGHT THE EXAMS ARE OVER AND THOSE WORTH OF THE RANK OF CHUUNIN WILL HAVE IT BESTOWED UPON THEM." For the last time today Hiashi stood between the fighters staring each other down and raised his arm high into the air, "BEGIN!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Mikomi and Kinniku came together with a resounding crunch. The fight had begun and it didn't look like either fighter wanted to bother testing the other out first.

For a good minute Mikomi and Kinniku danced around the center of the arena dodging or blocking ever punch and kick they threw at each other. Both wanted to win this fight and both of them despised the other with every part of their heart. No love was lost between the two as they both connected a blow at the same time: Mikomi catching Kinniku a glancing body blow while Kinniku landed a solid uppercut on Mikomi. The two burst apart in a skidding cloud of dust before both began to seal rapidly.

Unfortunately for Kinniku, while he sealed at the same speed Mikomi's hands were flying through, Mikomi had chosen a technique with far fewer hand seals.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The crowd roared its approval of the pyrotechnics as Kinniku was force to leap away as the massive fireball burned a path straight into the arena wall before dissipating. Only Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai had shocked looks on their faces after Mikomi had performed a technique she had never even mentioned before.

Kinniku didn't say anything as he quickly beat out the small flames that had caught on the cuffs of his pants as he dodged Mikomi's fireball. Before the smoke cleared he was already on his feet, sealing and charging Mikomi. Breaking through the smoke and appearing in front of the ready Mikomi Kinniku shot past her as her released his attack, "Ninpo: Hidden Snake Hands!" Snakes burst from Kinniku's sleeves and wrapped around Mikomi as he used his momentum to pick her up and throw her into a tree before he whipped out Touei Tenshu and unleashed one of the Genjutsu that he had stored in its blade from his fight with Gufuu. Seeing Mikomi's eyes glaze over, Kinniku quickly set the blade in his right hand. Pulling back and dashing towards Mikomi, Kinniku was intent on running her through.

Before Kinniku would run Mikomi through her hands came together and a surge of chakra exploded from her body, "KAI!" Seeing Kinniku about to stab her with his chakra fang, Mikomi threw herself to the side as the fang slid easily into the tree. Kinniku changed the direction of his attack from a thrust into a horizontal slash that clipped a few of Mikomi's purplish hairs as she ducked under his second attack. Mikomi rolled into a cartwheel and brought her legs up to lock around Kinniku's extended sword arm before twisting sharply. She broke Kinniku's grip on the chakra fang and threw both him and the fang across the arena.

Kinniku sprang to his feet and his eyes quickly sought out his chakra fang only to see that the hilt had struck a tree and bounced it across the arena floor. Then he saw Mikomi sealing once again and tried as hard as he could to catch up. This time he was able to finish at the same time as Mikomi.

"RAITON: LIGHTNING STRIKE JUTSU!"

"FUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!"

Kinniku's ball of air tore straight into Mikomi's bolt of lightning, causing the electrical energy to crackle around it before it struck Mikomi just off-center of her chest, spinning her out into the arena's center. Kinniku pumped chakra into the amplifier on his arm before he plunged it into the ground sending a sonic shockwave tearing into Mikomi before she could get back onto her feet. Sealing again, Kinniku struck before Mikomi could get back to her feet.

"FUTON: SCREAM OF THE BANSHEE JUTSU!"

This time Mikomi had only been able to partially get the required chakra in place in her ears before the attack struck causing her ears to start ringing as she was picked up and tossed into a nearby tree. Not wanting to be caught off guard again, Mikomi's hand clamped onto the bark, ripping a chunk out of the tree as she forcefully pulled herself to her feet.

Seeing Kinniku's charge she Mikomi it in a different way this time. Jumping to the side, she rebounded off two trees before landing a kick into the back of the tree she had just ripped a chunk out of to right herself. Instead of tightly focusing her chakra as she usually would, Mikomi let it explode outwards in a wider area, causing the tree to break from its trunk and launch towards Kinniku.

Only Hiashi was able to clearly see what Kinniku had done: he had left a Mud Bunshin behind that go smashed on the tree as he sank into the ground, popping up very near his chakra fang.

Mikomi rushed over to the tree and landed a jumping punch that split the tree in half, hoping to crush Kinniku even further below the tree. When the tree exploded into the earth Mikomi suddenly realized that Kinniku wasn't beneath it.

Then she sensed him already behind her.

Ducking her head down slightly, Mikomi pushed nearly every bit of chakra that had been circulating through her body into her back neck less than a fraction of a second before Kinniku struck Mikomi's back with a double-handed slash with the Touei Tenshu. For one of the few times since she had developed her incredible chakra defense, Mikomi cried out in agony. Kinniku's fang slashed clean through the back of her reinforced shirt and then half a centimeter into her back, a few hair lengths away from cutting into her spine.

Mikomi was thrown forward, down into the crater she had just created before she threw herself from it. Spinning, Mikomi's hands flashed into her hip pack and pulled out four kunai with explosive notes attached to them. Hurling towards Kinniku, three slammed into the earth around Kinniku while one cut into his left hand shallowly, sticking into the wrappings on Touei Tenshu's hilt. Kinniku was forced to throw the chakra fang away as he dove away from the kunai, barely avoiding being caught in the apex of the explosion. However, Kinniku still was pummeled badly from the debris that was flung outwards from the explosion, getting a few minor cuts from kunai shrapnel.

Kinniku rebounded to his feet to see Mikomi sealing once again, this time a semi-sadistic smile appearing on her face. Again, Kinniku tried to seal his quickest technique in hopes to catch up to Mikomi.

"KATON: NOVA DETONATION JUTSU!"

"FUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!"

Eyes widening in the faintest glimmer of worry, Kinniku saw his ball of air connect with the center of the fireball that had begun to form in front of Mikomi, fueling its intensity. With the burst of energy from the Futon jutsu, Mikomi released the massive ball of flam to do its work. Three pills of flame with almost no space between them burst from the floating ball of fire and lanced towards Kinniku at frightening speeds. Blackened channels were literally torn through the ground as they crashed into Kinniku.

The crowd erupted into another cheer at this brilliant pyrotechnic display may have ended the fight.

However, Hiashi hadn't called an end to it. Kinniku had been able to sink into the earth even as the flames struck his sinking body.

A smoking Kinniku burst up from the ground directly in front of Mikomi, landing an uppercut amplified in power by his sonic device solidly on Mikomi's chin. Mikomi was picked a full foot off the ground before she had to try and protect herself form Kinniku's onslaught. A flurry of punches caught Mikomi off guard as she tried to regain her orientation. Her face, chest, stomach and shoulders to blow after blow as Mikomi forced her arms in front of her body to take the brunt of the assault. Kinniku ended his combo by snapping a kick just under Mikomi's guard and into her stomach, launching her across the arena and into the wall.

Mikomi once again cried out in pain as the wound on her back was struck as she imprinted into the wall.

But this time the pain helped her focus. Her vision clear, Mikomi's eyes snapped open to see Kinniku leaping into a flying kick aimed at her head. Using every ounce of her strength Mikomi caught Kinniku's foot out of midair, halting his movement and causing him to lurch forward awkwardly. With a battle cry, Mikomi hurled Kinniku to the ground as she pealed herself from the wall, her head aching slightly.

Without thinking about what she was doing Mikomi just started to channel her chakra into her hands, manipulating it into an electrical form. Then she began a very long string of seals that had been burned into her mind a long time ago while she had been traveling towards the Village Hidden in Mist.

Kinniku's head cleared in a few seconds after Mikomi had slammed him into the ground and his first instinct was to spring to his feet. He couldn't figure out why Mikomi hadn't attacked him when he spotted her in the center of the arena sealing once again. He was about to start sealing when his eyes widened in shock as electricity started gathering and sparking from Mikomi's hands. Finishing up the seals Mikomi glared at Kinniku.

"RAITON: ENDLESS CURRENT JUTSU!"

Mikomi unleashed her technique, one of the few truly unique techniques in the world. She was the only one who knew how to perform the attack now that Sasuke had passed away and every single person who knew anything about Raiton Jutsu immediately realized how incredible the technique was. What had began as temperamental flashes of electricity encircling her arms and flashing bolts of lightning between her arms suddenly solidified into a powerful electrical field that was being generated from both of her arms.

Using the ambient electrical charge in the air, combined with the charge that she had developed within her own body, a massive arcing web of lighting began to tear across field straight at Kinniku.

Pumping as much chakra as he could into his legs Kinniku sprinted around the outside of the arena grounds. Dodging and weaving between trees, Kinniku did everything that he could to keep out of the reach of Mikomi as she ran after him, the lightning slashing into everything in her path. Odd bolts even carved paths up the arena wall.

Kinniku dove from one tree branch, to the wall and down to the ground where he saw Touei Tenshu lying on the ground. Without thinking about it Kinniku scooped it up, spinning and slashing through the web of lighting behind him. While the blade easily cut through the lighting – surprising everyone who didn't understand the nature of a chakra fang – Kinniku wasn't fast enough to slash through the overwhelming web of electricity that swarmed over him. The lighting blasted him into the wall where he dropped Touei Tenshu yet again before he sunk into the wall to escape Mikomi's technique as he had before.

For a full minute Kinniku didn't reappear in the arena. Mikomi finally deactivated her technique, not wanting to waste any more chakra on the technique while waiting from Kinniku to show himself. The second that Mikomi dropped the technique Kinniku reappeared in the center of the arena, rising up and reforming from the earth.

Breathing hard Kinniku stared hard at Mikomi. "What the fuck are you woman?" Kinniku asked incredulously as he glared angrily at Mikomi, "Nobody should be that strong, that young. You fucking freak, what in the god damned hell are you?"

The cold rage that had been coursing through Mikomi cleared for a moment, "I am a Genin of Konoha! NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!"

Charging Kinniku once again, Mikomi swung a fist at him at the same time he swung one at her.

Then Mikomi's eye caught a familiar glint of black with white seals appear in Kinniku's other hand and swing up to her out stretched arm. He was holding a copy of the sealing collar she had worn for four years in the Sound. With a scream of fright Mikomi threw her other hand out and barely changed the course of the collar to latch on to Kinniku's arm instead of her own. Breaking apart from Kinniku, Mikomi stared in pure hatred at the collar on Kinniku's bulging arm before she started to seal. She hadn't worn the collar for as long as she had without figuring out how it worked.

Before Mikomi could finish the seals to activate the collar and lock Kinniku under its power Kinniku broke Mikomi's hands apart and threw both her and the collar well away from him. Adrenaline was coursing through his body as he charged the sealing Mikomi once again.

"Doton: Earth Shackles Jutsu!"

Just before Kinniku could land a punch on Mikomi's face she had slammed her hands into the earth, causing chains made of chakra reinforced earth to lash Kinniku in place. Mikomi immediately started sealing again as Hiashi took off from the side of the arena calling an end to the fight to the unhearing combatants.

"FUTON: BLADE STORM JU–"

Before Mikomi could unleash her final attack into the center of Kinniku's body Hiashi had grabbed her arm and hurled Mikomi bodily across the arena screaming, "THE FIGHT IS ALREADY OVER!" Pausing to regain his breath, Hiashi announced it once again for Mikomi and Kinniku's benefit, "YOMINOKUNI MIKOMI IS THIS YEARS CHAMPION IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM FINALS!"

All the rage that had been building up in Mikomi broke over as a surprised and happy grin split her muddied face. Sakura and Hinata burst out from the area where the medics were waiting to take care of the cut on Mikomi's back, cheering her victory along with the rest of the crowd. The roar of appreciation that came from the crowd was louder than it had been the entire day. The finals had been a fight unlike what most people had ever seen before. A fight between to incredibly powerful Genin, Genin who they were sure would become Chuunin and move on to do great things.

Amidst the chaotic celebration of Mikomi's victory, a shocked and humiliated Kinniku slunk off to the sidelines and picked up his Touei Tenshu. Glancing back at Mikomi, his hatred for the girl returned four fold. Now she had humiliated him publicly. Looking around and seeing that nobody was paying attention to him he looked speculatively at the distracted Mikomi. Kinniku focused all of his chakra into strengthening and combining all of the Genjutsu that he had captured in his blade.

With a flick of his wrist, Kinniku place the most powerful Genjutsu that he had ever created with the Touei Tenshu onto Mikomi before disappearing into the crowd of spectators to return bad to the Village Hidden in Sound.

The only warning that Sakura and Hinata got was Mikomi's back going rigid.

Then, Mikomi screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! Another chapter is finished! I promise that I'll get at least one or two more up over the Christmas holidays, and hopefully go back to more regular updates when my new semester begins. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one continues with Orochimaru's plans amongst other things. 


	17. Flickering Flames

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **With exams and essays over I hope to be writing a lot more than I have been. I'll have the time anyway. I would have written even more over the Christmas holidays, but family and life interfered. Also, I noticed that I've had a habit of putting this off at times…if I do that PM me and remind me to get working on it! That, and the reviews you guys leave do encourage me to update faster.

Also, this chapter will definitely make the 17+ rating during one scene. You have been warned.

For all you Naruto fans (me among them) HE'S FINALLY COMING BACK! What new things will be in store for Mikomi you ask? Well, read on to find out!

Thanks once again to my beta reader **Ace**.

**Chapter 17:** Flickering Flames

**Hokage Tower – Day after the Chuunin Exams**

"So we are in agreement then?" Tsunade demanded as she glared at the impassive faces of the Elder Council of Konoha, "Based on the merit displayed during the Chuunin exams, the candidates that I have listed are all to be promoted to Chuunin of Konoha. I have listed more than enough examples of their exemplary qualities in the first two sections of the exam beyond what was displayed in the third and final section of the exam. I trust that there will be _NO_ future dissent from anyone present on my decision?"

Mitokado and Utatane looked at each other with resigned looks of disgust on their faces before turning back to Tsunade. Mitokado spoke for the council, "Your…suggestions…for those qualified to be promoted to Chuunin have been noted. The Inuzuka and Aburame boys have both shown great promise and without a doubt should be Chuunin after their performances, especially against that Tegatai monster. But that…filth from the Sound…a traitor like _that_ is about as useful as that demon brat–"

"ENOUGH ABOUT NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed, cutting Mitokado off. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade tried to calm herself down, "If a _single one of you_ had bothered to read the reports that I have given the council about Mikomi then you would know that she was an unwilling captive of the Sound. A brutalized tool if you will. She would never willingly return to the Sound and if we didn't accept her into Konoha, another village would snatch her up. Winning the tournament and surviving a direct attack from a chakra fang has given her a surprising reputation in the other villages. If for no other reason than that, you should give her the promotion to ensure that she remains in our village rather than be turned against us."

"Fine," Utatane snapped, "But she will be your sole responsibility. If she turns on us we will seriously consider having your title of Hokage revoked. Placing emotions of duty marks the death of a shinobi. You've already disobeyed us severely with the…Demon Brat…by letting him leave the village in the first place. Don't push your luck."

Tsunade just shook her head, not entirely successful at keeping her revulsion towards the council hidden, "Then go ahead and stick an incompetent in the chair of the Hokage. That's if you can get the council to unanimously decide to have me removed from office, of course. I know what I'm doing."

As Tsunade turned and stalked out of the room, Mitokado muttered, "For all of our sakes, I hope with all my heart that you know what you are doing Tsunade. You haven't made too many friends with the council since you took office.

* * *

Entering the soundproofed Genjutsu treatment centre of Konoha hospital, Tsunade was greeted with the sight of three exhausted looking people. Kurenai was slumped down on the bench that lined the hallway, her eyes half closed. Kiba was curled up, fast asleep with Akamaru. Even Shino seemed to be slouching a little bit. When the door opened to Mikomi's treatment room and her moans wafted out into the hallway Tsunade instantly understood. 

"I take it that you haven't been able to undo whatever Genjutsu it was that Tegatai placed Mikomi under?" Tsunade inquired as she set down the bag she was carrying before snatching Mikomi's file from the nurse who had just left Mikomi's room.

Blinking rapidly, Kurenai struggled to pull herself from her stupor. "Ye-aaaaahhh," Kurenai yawned, stretching to ease the ache in her back, "The Genjutsu that Mikomi's been placed under doesn't even begin to make sense. It isn't any one particular Genjutsu, or even a coherent layering of Genjutsu that is normally necessary when putting anything under multiple Genjutsu. It's just a mishmash of dozens of Genjutsu all forced to act as a singular cage to Mikomi's mind. All that I've been able to do is relieve a bit of the pressure on Mikomi's mind that was being generated from the Genjutsu. I forced the different sections of the mish-mash to trigger one at a time. I'll need to rest before I can do anything else though."

Tsunade couldn't help but frown for a moment. Kurenai was a certifiable Genjutsu genius, with few people alive even on the same level of skill that she possessed. If she couldn't figure out how to undo the Genjutsu that was on Mikomi – especially since it wasn't an external illusion – not even someone with a Sharingan would have much of a chance at unraveling it.

Making a quick note on the chart, Tsunade glanced down at Kiba. She gave him a nudge with her foot to wake him up, "Inuzuka, Shino, I need your attention."

An amused smile broke through Tsunade's gloom as both Shino and Kiba gave a start.

Kiba leapt to his feet unsteadily, "I'm up, I'm up Sis…err…Hokage-sama. How's Mikomi doing?"

Shaking her head slightly, Kiba looked a little downcast before Tsunade spoke once again, "Normally I'd do this under more official circumstances but I get the feeling that the two of you want to stick around Mikomi until she's feeling better. Just so the two of you know both Hinata and Sakura are doing research right now to try and find some way of breaking that Genjutsu Mikomi's under." Tsunade got a sly look in her eyes, "Oh and by the way, Shino, Kiba, the both of you are no longer Gennin. You aren't deserving of that rank anymore."

"WHAT?" Kiba exploded in horror, immediately assuming the worst, "WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE BE NINJA ANYMORE? YOU AREN'T SENDING US BACK TO THE ACADEMY ARE YOU? WHA–"

During Kiba's outburst Tsunade had turned around and picked up the bag that she had brought with her. Tsunade pulled the top flack jacket from the bag before whipping it into Kiba's face to shut him up, "No you idiot. You've been promoted to Chuunin." Tsunade tossed an identical flack jacket to Shino, "Same with you, Shino. Actually, your entire team was promoted including Mikomi. You two really impressed everybody. I just wish that Mikomi was awake to hear this from me."

Kiba let loose a loud whoop while Shino actually cracked a grin at the news. Jumping and dancing around, Kiba was causing a racket that would have been seen as sacrilege in any other section of the hospital besides this one. Soundproofing does wonders to keep the noise to a minimum.

"Congratulations you two," Tsunade said with a smile, "Now get the hell outta here before you get in anybody's way."

Bursting through the doors, Kiba and Akamaru took off as if they had been struck by lighting, eager to show off his promotion to his family.

Shino took a more sedate pace, bowing to Tsunade, before speaking for the first time, "Good luck with Mikomi-chan. I hope to see her well soon."

"Alright Kurenai, I'm gonna need a full rundown on the Genjutsu Mikomi is under," Tsunade said, becoming serious once again, "I need to know possibilities; whether extreme measures need to be taken such as a chakra linked dive into Mikomi's mind. Grab a bite to eat and meet me at the work station down the hallway in one hour. This might turn out to be a long day for the both of us..."

* * *

**Several Kilometers away from Konoha**

A tall, blonde figure dressed in orange and black stood in the middle of the roadway tapping his foot impatiently as a white haired older man dressed in red and white wheezed his way towards the blonde boy.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, what's the hold up? You said that we would be moving quickly back to Konoha and now you decide that you can't keep up? Jeez, you're starting to act your age at a pretty stupid time."

"Shut it Brat!" Jiraiya grumbled as he pulled a canteen from the pack he had strapped to his back, "_You_ were the one who decided to try and run all the way back to Konoha in one stretch from the mountains in Lighting Country. We're two months ahead of schedule, you idiot! Besides, I thought you'd have stopped from exhaustion at least three days ago. And by the way, where did that new batch of soldier pills get to that I bought in the last town?"

With a flick of his wrist Naruto threw a plastic bag filled with little brown pellets at Jiraiya's face, "Oh, I decided to borrow them. They really aren't as potent as everybody claimed they were. I mean, if you take a bunch you're supposed to feel some pretty brutal side effects. I didn't even get so much as the squats from them."

Mouth agape, Jiraiya clutched the half empty plastic bag in front of his eyes before he fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU EAT A FULL MONTH'S SALARY OF SOLDIER PILLS IN ONE TRIP!" Anger flared in Jiraiya's eyes as Naruto recognized a familiar glint that promised a world of pain, "YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU MAKE IT TO THE GATES BEFORE I CATCH YOU NARUTO! THINK OF THIS AS A NEW EXERCISE IN PRACTICAL EVASION SKILLS!"

The second that Jiraiya start sealing Naruto blanched, "Aw shit, you can't be serious Ero-Sennin!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT BRAT! DOTON: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD JUTSU!"

Taking to the trees, Naruto scrambled frantically to escape his enraged sensei. With the trees still collapsing beneath his feet, Naruto barely had time to twist out of the way as Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of him with flying kick. Spinning in mid-air, the frantic blonde launched a technique of his own into the back of his sensei.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"

Naruto didn't even bother to pause as Jiraiya exploded into thousands of globs of mud. With a quick Kage Bunshin, Naruto began a headlong sprint back to his hometown, wondering where the hell his exhausted – and enraged – sensei had managed to get so much energy all of a sudden.

* * *

When the Hyuuga that was currently on gate duty did his usual scan of the surrounding area with his Byakugan, he was anything but prepared for the oddity that he spotted. Ten entirely identical people – shortly to be nine – were running as fast as they could away from someone that the Hyuuga instantly recognized: the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He was about leap into action and assist Jiraiya in capturing the fleeing Ninja, but stopped short when their shout's reached his ears. 

"…GATE, THE GATE ERO-SENNIN! I MADE IT, I MADE IT!"

"NOT YET YOU HAVEN'T!"

The three ninja on gate duty watched in astonishment as Jiraiya and nine Naruto proceeded to burst from the trees only to engage in a battle royal just outside the Konoha gates. When there was only three Narutos left, two of them leapt to attack Jiraiya as the real Naruto made a break for the gates. With a quick twist, and a pair of well placed punches, Jiraiya burst through the two shadow clones and was in hot pursuit of the fleeing Naruto. In a last ditch effort to make it through the gate before Jiraiya caught up with him, Naruto took off in a flying leap.

"Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya cried as he dove after Naruto, his arm wrapping around his waist.

As the pair fell heavily to the ground, Naruto's body just barely crossing the line where the gate door closed a night, a familiar voice joined the mayhem, "And he's safe!"

The crack that sounded from Naruto's neck was audible as he jerked his head upwards to see the smiling face of one of his precious people.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Bowing deeply, Iruka tried to calm the irate Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, please don't be too hard on Naruto. Surely whatever prank he pulled on you doesn't merit you chasing him for god knows how long with the number of Kage Bunshins he can create. Would you mind letting go of him?"

Muttering under his breath, Jiraiya stood up, pulling Naruto up by the foot with him. Dangling the writhing blonde in the air for a few seconds Jiraiya heaved him a few meters down the roadway. Naruto spun to land on his feet, only to have them slide out from under him on a loose patch of gravel.

"His pranks I can handle," Jiraiya grumbled, 'I had to put up with them long enough,' "But he somehow managed to eat a full months pay worth of soldier pills on the trek back here. What's worse is that it didn't even seem to affect him at all. I did that once and fell asleep for a week afterwards, then woke up to find myself in the ICU with Tsunade-chan giving me the evil eye."

Iruka could only sweatdrop as he turned to stare at Naruto. 'He really is something else. Heck, so is Jiraiya. I get the feeling that things are going to get a little stranger around Konoha once again.'

"Hey, Ero-sennin, I'm gonna go take a look around the village 'kay? Catcha later!" Naruto turned and sped away from the bemused Hyuuga on gate duty after showing his passport with Jiraiya hot on his heels.

"You can't just run of like that brat!" Jiraiya bellowed, "We need to go report to Tsunade…I mean the Hokage! Get back here!"

The Hyuuga on gate duty gave Iruka a sidelong glance, "I don't know whether to be impressed with you, or just plain sorry for you Umino-san. How you keep from going insane around that kid is something that I'll never understand. His pranks were bad enough. If I recall, he once dyed your skin an interesting shade of the colour purple once."

Shuddering at the memory of _that_ particular prank, Iruka nodded with a crooked smile on his face, "I don't know myself. Odd thing is I think that I prefer things that way."

* * *

The careful writing and script that Tsunade and Kurenai were performing to create the seals necessary for a mental intrusion were only interrupted by the moans that came from the heavily restrained Mikomi. Tsunade had been forced to bend into place several steel girders to keep Mikomi perfectly still since she had subconsciously begun to use her prodigious strength to try and free herself from whatever nightmarish images plagued her mind. Taking a quick brake to wipe the sweat from her forehead and loosen the kinks from her back, Kurenai gazed sadly down on the heavily restrained girl. 

'She's been looked away and restrained for the last three or four years of her life,' Kurenai thought as a wave of sadness passed over her for a moment, 'yet, she's turned out to be such an incredible child to work with. She doesn't deserve to have been locked away and used the way she has been, let alone trapped within her own mind for a second time.'

"We'll have time for contemplation later Kurenai," Tsunade said softly as she finished inscribing her half of the circular seal, "you and I both have work that we need to do. She'll pull through, she's strong." Tsunade frowned as one of the steal girders gave a groan of its own as Mikomi made a particularly vicious escape attempt, "Very strong. Remember, you have half an hour before I cut off the chakra flow, pulling you out of Mikomi's mind."

Kurenai nodded. She had a job to do and she'd be damned if she was going to let one of her students suffer under a Genjutsu as twisted as the one that Mikomi was under. "Let's do this."

Kurenai kneeled down on the ground in a circle of seals right above Mikomi's head. Tsunade positioned at the base of the circle, directly below Mikomi's feet. Snapping her fingers to create a steady rhythm, Tsunade and Kurenai began sealing at identical speeds. Both preformed different sets of seals for the different jobs required of them. Kurenai's were to create the mental link that would allow her to attempt interaction with Mikomi's mind and hopefully guide the girl out of the Genjutsu. Tsunade's role was to act as the power source, supplying a low and steady stream of chakra to keep Kurenai connected to Mikomi's mind. After one minute of performing hand seals, Tsunade placed her hands on a pair of markings on the written seal and began to slowly leak chakra throughout the seal at the same pace that she had been making hand seals. Kurenai continued to calmly seal as the written seal began to slowly light up with a bluish glow that emanated from where Tsunade knelt. At the exact moment that the written seal at last finished filling up with Tsunade's chakra Kurenai finished her own sealing and placed her hands on Mikomi's temples.

With a quick pulse of chakra from her hands, Kurenai felt the world around her begin to quickly fade, slowly being replaced with flickering images of Mikomi's mind. Slowly, the images began to come into focus, as if someone was adjusting a set of old 'bunny ears' for a television set. When the world around Kurenai finally came into sharp relief she couldn't help but gasp in shock.

* * *

Mikomi sprinted across surprisingly flat, black ground. 

In her befuddled mind the variance and the cyclic nature of the Genjutsu were paid no heed. Only the terror and the confusion that grew with each passing minute were noticed by Mikomi.

This time, Mikomi had discovered a horde of corpses, all struggling to get their hands on her and reduce her body to the same state that she had rendered them. Hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies chased her. Some were charred to a crisp from fire or lightning while others had mangled bodies, a testament to her Tsunadean strength. Others seemed to be little more than shadows composed of milky white ash. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies slowly changed from a trampling army into a rising tidal-wave of death and decay.

Running and running, that's all that Mikomi's mind could comprehend. Every person she had ever killed, ever tried to kill came rushing towards her.

"Murderer…murderer…MURDERER!" cried the shades of her very first kills, the medicine peddlers on the path to Konoha.

"I should have ordered you Sound Ninja's exterminated from the moment that snake created the village, gladly starting with you, you whorish piece of shit!" Cried Kokoro Tadashii as his severed head materialized in the center of the tidal wave, kunai protruding from it.

Mikomi vaguely noticed a faint, shimmering figure dressed in white start to appear a ways off in the distance. As the figure became clearer and clearer, Mikomi could feel something warm emanating from the white woman. She wasn't something to fear. She wouldn't hurt her. 'Maybe she'll protect me!' Mikomi's exhausted mind cried out in desperation.

Muteki Bara's body broke away from the tidal wave, leading the dead souls like a general into battle, "I'll take your heart to replace the one that you and that Sharingan bastard stole from me! Your soul belongs to us wench!"

Hundreds of other face began to appear within the wave of corpses descending upon Mikomi. Cloud Nins, Mist Nins, Grass Nins, and many other nameless souls began a resounding cry, "You are life…your life is what we want! You are life…your life is what we want! You are warmth…your warmth is what we want! YOUR SOUL IS WHAT WE WANT!" Again and again this was repeated as the wave of death slowly caught up to the fleeing Mikomi.

A scream of terror tore from Mikomi's aching throat once again, wishing with all her heart that this wasn't real. She wanted to be with her friends. The Arrogant Mutt. The Insect King. Lady Genjutsu. White-eyed Princess. Cherry Blossom. Guardian Brother. Mother Matriarch.

But to Mikomi, it was all so very, very real.

Mikomi's scream galvanized the shocked Kurenai into action. She threw up the most powerful mental barriers that she could erect to try and counteract the affects of the Genjutsu that Mikomi was under. Try as she might, Kurenai couldn't disable the Genjutsu: it was too firmly imbedded into Mikomi's own psyche for her to tear the images apart.

Kurenai had to try and get Mikomi to calm down and think rationally enough for her to free her from the Genjutsu.

With a start, Kurenai suddenly realized that the wave of corpses was almost upon Mikomi, their bony hands clutching the air just centimeters short of her flowing hair. Kurenai ran across the Genjutsu-scape towards Mikomi. Kurenai ran, trying with all of her might to rescue her student from the prison that her mind had become. As terrifying and desperate as the situation was, Kurenai still couldn't help but feel a bit of grudging respect for the power that Tegatai Kinniku's sword held over Genjutsu.

Then the wave of corpses began to arc, starting its crashing decent to engulf Mikomi with every ounce of malice that it contained.

Hands of flesh, bone and ash caught hold of Mikomi's hair, her clothing and finally her limbs. They pulled the petrified girl from her feet and tried to pull her within the descending wave to consume her.

Kurenai didn't hesitate as she dove straight towards Mikomi, her strong arms wrapping around the girl even as the corpses tried to tear Mikomi away from her. This time, Kurenai tried to manifest a physical mental barrier, one that she infused with chakra and projected around her entire body. This new mental barrier accomplished what her previous one could not: it affect the Genjutsu that Mikomi was under. Instantly, the dead hands that clutched at Mikomi were forced away. The malice, hatred and revenge that oozed off of the desecrated wave of death parted around Kurenai's shield, like a boulder parting the swell of a river. Kurenai had become a rock of comfort in a world of pain.

Mikomi clung to Kurenai with all of her might, tears pouring down her cheeks as she buried her face into Kurenai's chest. Sobs wracked her entire body as the foreign feeling of love and comfort washed over her, causing her to suddenly become sleepy. At last Mikomi looked up into the face of her saviour.

"Lady Genjutsu, you saved me!" Mikomi cried. Her crying intensified as the rock of comfort that she had clung to began to fade, "KURENAI-SENSEI!"

"MIKOMI NO!" Kurenai cried as she watched in horror as Mikomi began to fade from existence even as she tried to hold onto her, "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS GENJUTSU! LET ME HELP YOU!"

The fading Mikomi suddenly stared at Kurenai with eyes that held more clarity than they had held since being pulled into the Genjutsu, "A Genjutsu? I'm…in a…Genjutsu…" Mikomi suddenly released her fading hands from Kurenai and formed the tiger seal, "KAI! KAIKAIKAIKAIKAI!"

Kurenai felt more then saw the effects the waves of chakra had on the Genjutsu. The world around her seemed to begin to crack, slowly splitting to reveal light beyond the blackness around them. A sudden shock rumbled through the Genjutsu world and Kurenai attempted to ride the wave back to the focal point of the illusion. Just as she thought that she would make it to the focal point of the Genjutsu Kurenai felt the wave falter and then stop. The layer of the Genjutsu that Mikomi had been under slowly began to unravel, twisting and collapsing other sections of the Genjutsu with it. Kurenai could hardly believe it, but rather than being dispelled completely the Genjutsu was mutating into a different one entirely.

The ground beneath Kurenai broke apart as Mikomi finally faded from sight entirely and she felt herself get thrown onto hard, damp stone.

* * *

When Mikomi finally was able to get her eyes to focus on what was around her most of the terror and shock had worn away to numbness. The cell she was sitting was very familiar. 

'It should be!' Mikomi thought as fear started to penetrate her mind even in her numbed state, 'This cell…_my cell_…I don't want to be here. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! OH GOD NO!' Surging forward Mikomi felt her body jerk backwards harshly, her head crashing back against the wall. Distantly she registered the feel of the heavy iron shackles and chains attached to her wrists and ankles that she hadn't noticed before.

Then at last another change registered in Mikomi's mind: she look like she did when she was only 12 years old.

Frantically Mikomi looked around the cell, hoping with all of her heart she wouldn't find what she was looking for. Heart sinking and her throat closing up in fear, Mikomi's eyes at last came to rest on the handle of a rusted kunai poking out of a pile of rushes just beyond her reach.

Mikomi screamed, "NOOOOOOO! HELP ME! GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! DON'T LET THAT FUCKING PEDOFILE NEAR ME! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THIS CLEARLY! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH–"

With a crash the door to Mikomi's cell burst open and a slightly drunk Sadisuto swaggered into the cell before closing the door once again. Mikomi froze up in panic as Sadisuto eyed her as if he was appraising a piece of meat.

"Hehehe, oh do you look delicious today bitch," Sadisuto growled as he rubbed his crotch, his erection becoming slightly noticeable through his black hakama, "Trussed up like a good little slave. Look, you've even been kind enough to remove your clothes in front of your master."

Stepping forward Sadisuto grabbed the front of Mikomi's ratty, graying shirt and tore it from her body. Mikomi croaked in fright as she threw herself into the wall, curling up into the fetal position in an attempt to protect herself. Sadisuto just laughed as he stepped on Mikomi's left shoulder and forced her chest to the ground, exposing her ass to Sadisuto's hungry eyes. Sadisuto's hands reached out, cupping Mikomi's ass cheeks before tearing the clothing off of Mikomi's now writhing body. With a quick hop Sadisuto let himself fall onto Mikomi's back, forcing the wind out of her and allowing his hand further access to her nether regions.

With a moan of horrified resignation, Mikomi began to shudder and cry as Sadisuto roughly manhandled the soft petals of her previously untouched sex. Moving in time with his vicious probing, Sadisuto dry humped Mikomi's back through his hakama.

Bile rose in the back of her throat as pain shot from her vagina and up her back. She wanted to scream. She wanted to puke. She wanted to string Sadisuto up buy his scrotum and slowly peel the flesh from his body.

Once again Sadisuto went to flip Mikomi into a new position when the chains tangled around her naked body. Cursing, Sadisuto pulled the key from the ring on his belt and snapped the four manacles off of Mikomi's body. Giving her a stunning blow to the chin, Sadisuto shucked his pants to reveal a four inch erection in all its glory.

To Mikomi horrified mind Sadisuto's phallus looked a hundred inches too big.

Jumping on Mikomi once again, Sadisuto caused the two of them to shift near the pile of rushes. He slowly began to like the side of Mikomi's face, fondling her small breasts roughly even as Mikomi tried to force him away.

"That's it girl," Sadisuto purred as he felt Mikomi struggling underneath of him, "fight me. It's so much better when girls scream as I rip their virginity from them. That's it little slut, take the pain, revel in it. Soon you'll never be able to forget this night."

Sadisuto's perverted laugh rumbled from his throat as his features began to change before Mikomi's shocked face. Slowly Sadisuto's face began to smooth out, pockmarked face becoming a truly bishonen smooth. His brown hair grew out from a short crew cut into longer, styled black hair cut. The sleeveless vest began to morph into a black t-shirt with a faint outline appearing on the back of it. He began to shrink in height from almost six feet tall down to five and a half feet tall while his endowment grew two inches in length and thickened out. Sadisuto's boyish looking face closed its eyes for a moment. The instant the figure snapped its eyes open shocked recognition blew through Mikomi.

She was staring straight up in to the red tomoed-eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Mikomi croaked as tears began to well in her eyes as the name suddenly sprang into her mind, "Oh Sasuke I thought you we–"

A squeak escape Mikomi's mouth as Sasuke's left hand closed around her throat, "Hello my little red-eye vixen. It's been a while since I last laid eyes on you." Taking over from where Sadisuto left off, Sasuke began to lasciviously grind himself over Mikomi's legs and sex. "Uhhhhnnnn, I've wanted to do this to you for a long time."

As Sasuke's image drove his penis inside of her, tearing through her virginity, Mikomi's mind at last broke through the final barriers guarding the memories of the shadow figure in her mind. She remembered everything about Uchiha Sasuke: who he was. What he was like. How he treated her. Every single mission, kill and action that he had ever done in the past screamed into her consciousness and drove the feelings coming from the Sasuke on top of her away. Mikomi could feel the faint stirrings that she had harboured in her heart towards the shadow figure of her memories explode. She didn't know what the feeling was, but it ached for Uchiha Sasuke with everything she had; knew him with everything she was.

The feeling even dragged the most painful image of all to the surface of her mind.

_Panic shot through Mikomi as she felt a warm, wet mass land on top of her just as she pulled the wooden stake from her left shoulder. She grabbed it and tossed it to the side and froze when she saw what it was._

_It was Sasuke, and he had the entire right half of his torso torn away from his body. Mikomi vomited beside him as he gasped out his final words, "Mikomi-chan…I-I'm glad I…m-met you. Y-you…began t-to mean s-s-so much to me. D-d-d-don't d-d-d…" _

_With a rattling shudder, Uchiha Sasuke died…_

At last, Mikomi saw everything as it was with a clear and open mind. Sasuke…was dead. This wasn't real, none of it. If it wasn't real then it was a Genjutsu. If it was a Genjutsu then she could break free of it.

In a burst of rage and chakra Mikomi overwhelmed the Genjutsu enough to revert herself back to her proper age and strength, glaring into the false Sasuke's eyes. Mikomi began to feel a now familiar rush of genetic data storm into her mind as chakra surged into her eyes, inverting the pupil and iris and activating her bloodline limit. In her rage Mikomi didn't shove the information away but pulled every scrap of data that she could into her mind, the phallus inside of her constant reminder to the situation she was in.

So all encompassing was Mikomi's single minded focus that she failed to notice the door to her cell burst open or the horrified gasp that followed the intrusion.

A genetic code suddenly entered Mikomi's consciousness that her bloodline limit 'highlighted' as being extremely important. Without another thought, Mikomi allowed her bloodline to do its work, altering her DNA and granting her a full fledged Sharingan spinning in her eyes. Just as suddenly Mikomi could suddenly make sense of the Genjutsu, finding the focal point of the accursed illusion to be directly on top of her.

Without a second thought, Mikomi's hand flashed out and closed around the kunai that lay on the floor near her head, now within reach. Mikomi screamed as she plunged the kunai in to the Uchiha shade on top of her, "YOU'RE NOT MY SASUKE YOU FUCKING GENJUTSU PIECE OF SHIT! KAI!"

Mikomi let loose an enormous explosion of chakra, tearing the Genjutsu apart. The world around Mikomi was a burst of white light as she found her feet resting on tiled flooring. Exhaustion at last caught up with Mikomi: the faint shadows that had began to come through the white light of the room spinning as everything faded to black once again. This time, the blackness was the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

The initial burst of chakra that had exploded from Mikomi nearly blew the unprepared Tsunade away from her connection to the seal on the ground. Barely locking herself onto the ground in time, Tsunade eyes widened as she saw the damage that chakra burst had done. Every place that she had connected the steel girders to the ground had been shorn away, leaving Mikomi free to move once again. 

What happened next would be burned into Tsunade's mind for a long time.

Mikomi's hands suddenly flashed upwards as if she was stabbing someone, screaming, "YOU'RE NOT MY SASUKE!" A quick twist and heave had Mikomi flipping onto her feet and hurling the steel girders towards Tsunade.

Tsunade was forced to break her connection to the seal as she knocked the girder away from herself. After the last one was thrown to the side she gazed at last on Mikomi. Tsunade's eyes seemed to grow to the size of dinner plates as she took in the shocking change in Mikomi's appearance: two, fully mature Sharingan were spinning in Mikomi's eyes.

As the burst of chakra at last faded to nothingness, Mikomi's eyes changed from the swirling Sharingan, to black irises and red pupils, and finally to her normal red eyes. Purple hair streaming behind her, Mikomi collapsed onto the ground in front of her shocked sensei and a stunned Hokage.

* * *

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as he headed up the stairs towards Tsunade's office at last. 

He'd visited Ichiraku's and visited the old man and Ayame, not to mention catching Team Ten eating there. He'd enjoyed the appreciative looks that Ino had given him – although he had no idea why – and enjoyed the ramen eating contest he'd gotten into with Choji. Naruto had even enjoyed hearing Shikamaru's 'troublesome' catchphrase as he watched the eating contest. Running into a strangely dressed figure that turned out to be Shino had been a pleasure as he hadn't seen the bug specialist in a very long time. The dog boy Kiba had been an interesting encounter, since he seemed happy and annoyed at the same time with Naruto's return. When Naruto had asked why Kiba looked annoyed all Naruto had gotten was an insult about how clueless he was. Naruto had been in the middle of looking for Team Gai when Jiraiya had finally caught up with him and hauled him off to the Hokage tower.

Now, at last, Naruto was going to be able to see Tsunade-ba-chan once again. Of course, he did want to get a chance to see Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan again.

Naruto walked up to Tsunade's door and vaguely noted that there wasn't a guard on duty at the moment before he reached out and knocked enthusiastically on the door. A moment after Naruto knocked, a sudden flurry of activity occurred on the other side of the door. First there was a loud gasp, audible even through the thick doors, followed by a loud 'thunk' sound. A yowl of pain sounded on the other side of the door before a familiar voice shouted out, "Sakura-chan, come here quickly! You'll never guess who's here!"

The door to the Hokage's office and another door down the corridor burst open at the exact same time and both of Tsunade's apprentices laid eyes on Naruto for the first time since he had left on his training mission.

The smile that was splitting Naruto's face was mirrored on Hinata's flushed face as she looked up into Naruto's brilliant blue eyes. For a brief moment Hinata's old timid nature resurfaced as she stood frozen in place as she took in the sight of her crush for the first time in two and a half years. It was an incredible shock to discover that the 'midget' known as Naruto had grown up to rival the beanstalk that Rock Lee had become. His blond hair had become, if possible, even more wild than it had been before he had left. Gone was most of Naruto's baby fat – along with his orange jumpsuit – and was replaced with definition and tone that was slightly visible through the long sleeves and pants he wore. His jacket was mainly black, although had an orange stripe running down both sleeves along with and orange emblem on each shoulder. On his back there was the familiar red spiral that had been on Naruto's previous jumpsuit. Naruto's pants were also black with orange stripes running down the side. All in all, physically at least, Naruto's appearance had merely caused Hinata's crush to double in intensity – especially after not seeing him for so long.

Having not bothered deactivating her Byakugan, Sakura's movement towards them snapped her out of her stupor. The smile never leaving her face, Hinata grabbed one of Naruto's hands in her own, "Welcome home Naruto-k-kun." Hinata quickly waved the shocked Sakura over before grabbing Jiraiya and hauled both him and Naruto into Tsunade's office with Sakura close behind.

A startled Naruto and Jiraiya suddenly found themselves seated in the two chairs reserved for important guests as Hinata and Sakura leaned against the desk in front of them smiling. Sakura couldn't help but grin back at the shocked expression on Naruto's face, "Glad to see that the prankster is back, Naruto. Konoha hasn't had a day of enjoyable chaos since you've left."

Naruto, on the other hand, could on stare and grin at the two girl – no, women – who were standing in front of him. Shy little Hinata stood with an aura of easy competence seeming to glow off of her while Sakura looked every part the warrior that a kunoichi should be.

Where once Hinata had hidden behind a baggy and concealing coat, she had at last discarded the garment and allowed herself to open up to the world. While her clothing was still fairly plain, Hinata's clothing clung to her blossoming body in all the right places. Her sky blue t-shirt was tight to her body, cut just shorter than conservative in the neck area, and embroidered with the Hyuuga clan symbol over her heart – in orange instead of white to Naruto's delight. Navy blue shorts adorned her with fishnet stockings clinging to Hinata's legs beneath them along with black sandals adorning her feet and her hip pack strapped around her right thigh. Also, black bands covered her wrists and ankles – her training weights. Tone had come to Hinata's previously thin figure, the defined muscle accentuating and outlining her soft beauty. While Hinata's hair had remained short it no longer was swept forward as if to hide her face. Instead, the two locks that frame her face only served to accentuate her features rather than look as if they were trying to hide her features in shadow. Her whole attitude seemed to have changed.

Sakura, too, had bloomed into the brilliant flower that Naruto had always imagined her as while he had crushed on her. No longer was she the fragile peony that had clung to Sasuke like a lifeline, but had become a rose: gorgeous on the outside, but was strong enough to hurt you if you didn't look closely enough. Sakura's body had been shaped similarly to Tsunade's – minus the massive mammories – due to her brutal strength training. She no longer wore the childish pink dress all the time, but wore a black t-shirt and shorts, covered with a dark pink, almost red, skirt. The white circle that had adorned the old dress now was on either hip of the skirt. Black boots that covered half of her calves and her old hip pack completed the picture.

You could say that Jiraiya was in heaven.

"NICE!" Jiraiya cried as he gave the girls thumbs-up and flipped his little note taking book out of his pocket and started to scribble down a description of the two girls in front of him.

Both girls faces turned red at Jiraiya's comment, however, it was for different reasons. Hinata was just plain embarrassed while the vein throbbing on Sakura's forehead was a clear indication of the direction her flush had taken her. Sakura just pulled a pair of black, padded gloves out from her hip pack and pulled them on before motioning to Hinata to open up the middle window.

"I'm pretty sure that you came here to meet with Tsunade-sensei," Sakura began in a sickly sweet voice that had danger bells ringing through Naruto's mind, "however, I think you might be delayed a little bit." Jiraiya still didn't look up from his note taking until Sakura's hand closed around his wrist and squeezed, "HERE'S THE DETOUR FOR PERVERTS JIRAIYA-SAMA!" With a deft twist, Sakura hauled Jiraiya off his feet with her Tsunadean strength and punched him straight in the stomach, sending him flying towards the western wall.

"NICE FOOOOORRRRRMMMMM!" Was the wailing cry that escaped from the airborne Jiraiya as he sped away on his forced flight.

An impressed whistle escaped from Naruto as he shot to the window to watch his Sensei fly across the entire village, "What a punch Sakura!" As usual, it took a moment for part of what Sakura had said to register in his mind, "WHAT? TSUNADE-BA-CHAN IS YOUR SENSEI? TOO COOL!" Naruto paled slightly when he realized what this also meant, "So you also got taught her strength to? Ehehehehe…"

Clapping her hand over her bicep Sakura gave a quick flex for Naruto, "Your damn right. She's been teaching me loads about medical jutsu. She said that I'm more than qualified to hold almost any position available to Medic Nins at Konoha hospital. Actually," Sakura said with a sidelong glance at Hinata, "There's somebody in this room who happens to be a little better than me in medical jutsu."

Glancing around the room, Naruto's eyes only found one other person in the room: A still grinning Hinata.

"Tsunade-sensei agreed to train me as well Naruto-kun." Hinata suddenly froze for a moment, as if suddenly remembering something important. "Oh no!"

In a frantic flurry of activity Hinata burst through the side door that led to Tsunade's personal study only to emerge seconds later in the middle of rolling up a scroll. With a spare piece of twine Hinata quickly sealed the scroll tightly before holding it before Naruto and giving him a quick bow, "I really have to thank you for giving me this scroll Naruto-kun. It's…well, It's been my little project ever since you went away to learn the technique that you gave me the day you left Konoha."

By this point Hinata was blushing furiously, Naruto was looking a little confused, and realization was suddenly dawning on Sakura.

"So _this_ was why you kept on disappearing when you didn't have any work to do," Sakura said, feeling further realization descend on her, "So, you mean that, Naruto…wow. I never saw that coming."

Naruto just scratched his head, looking confused and embarrassed, "Uh, Hinata-chan, what technique scroll did I give you? I don't remember ever having any besides the ones that Ero-sennin gave me.

Hinata just giggle a little bit, 'I'm glad that you haven't changed too much Naruto-kun. I l-l-l-like you just the way you are.' Hinata tossed the scroll over to Naruto before she casually held her right hand palm up and formed the Rasengan almost instantaneously. "I'm sure you recognize one of your best techniques Naruto-kun. When you gave me that scroll that you wrote the day you left…well, it helped me out a lot. Not just with learning a new technique, but with my confidence. That you trusted me with learning something so special."

"AWESOME HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried as he finally read and recognized his title and handwriting, "I'D TOTALLY FORGOTTEN THAT I'D EVEN WROTE THIS! THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto was nearly ready to start dancing around the room, amazed that he had been able to indirectly teach a friend of his such a cool technique when he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place, "Ehehe, uh, were is Tsunade-ba-chan at anyway."

To Naruto's shock, both Hinata and Sakura started to look a little glum. This sent Naruto into a panic, wondering what had happened to the woman who had become like a mother to him, "What's going on? Is Tsunade-ba-chan alright? Is she hurt? Lost? Turned into a giant slug? Tell me!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the image of Tsunade being turned into a giant slug like her summons, "No Naruto, Tsunade is just fine. It's just, both her and Kurenai-san are trying to lift an extremely powerful Genjutsu that a good friend of ours was trapped in after she won the last Chuunin Exams. It's only been a week, but her body's chakra levels had dropped dangerously low from the Genjutsu. So low, in fact, that Kurenai-san may have to perform a mental dive to break the Genjutsu from the inside."

"Oh," Naruto said, feeling a little guilty for stirring up such fears, "So is Ino okay? Or is it Tenten who's caught in the Genjutsu? I'm sure that Tsunade-ba-chan and Kurenai-san will be able to lift the Genjutsu."

Hinata suddenly had a huge grin over her face as pride crept into her voice, "Neither. It's a different friend, one who just came to Konoha fairly recently. She's really, well, sweet I suppose. Besides, Ino and Tenten made Chuunin a long time ago. As a matter of fact, all of the Rookie Nine _and_ Team Gai are Chuunin now. I was even able to become a Chuunin during the same exam that Neji made the rank."

"All of you are Chuunin now?" Naruto asked crestfallen, "Why am I the only one who's still a Gennin?"

As Naruto was asking his last question the door to the Hokage's office swung open and an exhausted Tsunade stumbled into the room. She recognized Naruto immediately and broke out into a smile, "Because you still haven't taken the Chuunin Exam brat."

* * *

After an hour spend debriefing on the results of Naruto's training mission, and another half hour once Jiraiya had at last returned to tell his side of the tale, Naruto left Tsunade's office with Hinata at his side and a satisfied grin on his face. Everything just felt so _right_ now that he was back in Konoha. Back _home_. 

However, returning to Konoha also meant that he could once again being his search for Sasuke.

For Hinata, Naruto's return meant that she would have another chance to be with Naruto. Another chance for her to act on all of the feelings that she held for the blonde enigma, feelings she'd had since their days in the Konoha Academy. It was a chance that she was _not _going to delay a moment longer.

Fighting the old urge to start pressing her index fingers together in nervousness, Hinata caught hold the sleeve of Naruto's jacket and gave a nervous swallow, "A-ano, Naruto-kun…would…" Naruto just stopped and gave Hinata a puzzled look as she took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves, "Naruto, would you like to come eat at Ichiraku's with me? My treat?"

A giddy feeling spread throughout Hinata when Naruto's face split into yet another heart-stopping smile, "Ichiraku ramen? I'd love to go with you Hinata-chan!" Naruto scratched the back of his neck for a moment before a faint blush spread over his face, "Neh, Hinata-chan, are you sure that you'll be able to afford paying for both of us? You know how much I eat."

For the first time in front of Naruto, Hinata burst out laughing. All of the nervous tension and worry for rejection that Hinata had felt since seeing Naruto just left her body. "With how little I usually eat, at least one of us needs to make up the difference. It's a date!" With that Hinata grab hold of a shocked Naruto's left arm and started pulling him towards Ichiraku Ramen. It wasn't until Hinata went to leap up to the rooftops to speed up the journey that she realized that Naruto wasn't exactly being the most cooperative in following her. All of the nervousness that Hinata had thought she had just let go of came rushing back when she saw the dazed look that was painted on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as she suddenly realized what she had said, 'Oh no! I said that we were going on a date! What if he doesn't want to do that? What if…'

Naruto just flicked his hands into a familiar cross-shaped seal and a Kage Bunshin appeared beside him and he turned to it and presented his cheek to it, "Hey, lay a good one on me right here. I've got to be dreaming or hallucinating. No way would a girl ask me on a date!"

As the clone reared back to punch Naruto Hinata finally realized that he was serious, "No Naruto-kun, It's for–" With a dull thud, Naruto's clone punched him hard enough to knock him off his feet and sending him flying down a nearby alley where he proceeded to flip and roll before crashing into couple of trash cans. Frightened meows from a couple of alley cats and a cry from Hinata followed Naruto's spectacular wipeout.

Hinata rushed into the alleyway to check if Naruto was alright only to find him sitting up with an ecstatic look on his face, "I'M NOT DREAMING!" Jumping to his feet Naruto caught Hinata by the arm and half dragged her towards Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata finally was able to get her balance back just a second before Naruto blurred underneath the hanging banner that proclaimed the little stall as being Ichiraku's.

"Naruto, your back!" bellowed Teuchi upon spotting Naruto suddenly appearing on the middle stool, "And with such a pretty girl," he said giving Hinata a wink, "Who might she be?"

Before Naruto had a chance to recover from his sudden, spontaneous 'fever' Ayame gave her father a playful whack on the back of the head, "How can you forget all of women who are regulars here? Do you just like to chat them up? Jeez! Welcome back Hinata. What can I get you? You too Naruto, what would you like to order?"

Hinata also seemed to have caught Naruto's spontaneous 'fever' which just caused Teuchi to grin even wider. Both Ninja struggled to get their voices back so that they could order.

In strangled voices Naruto and Hinata started to answer at the same time, "I'd like a miso ramen with…" Both trailed off and glanced at each other in shock.

At last it became too much for Teuchi and he burst out in uproarious laughter, "Hahahaha! Oh you two are too much. Extra vegetables for you Hinata and extra tofu for you Naruto, right?" Teuchi and Ayame headed over to the fryers to cook up the Ramen given Naruto and Hinata a chance to recover from their embarrassment.

Naruto looked a little sheepish when he at last spoke to Hinata again, "Sorry 'bout nearly ripping your arm off getting here. I was a little excited."

"It's no problem Naruto-kun," Hinata said softer than normal, "I thought you didn't want to come with me for a second when you decided to stop so suddenly." Furtively looking around to make sure that nobody was close enough to hear what she was going to say next Hinata leaned in close to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Ano Naruto, would you please g-g-gooutwithme." At last Hinata got it out in a rush of words.

Hinata felt her heart drop when she saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face, "Um, Hinata, what do you mean 'please gopher meat'? Is that some sort of special code?"

Once again Hinata felt like rocking backwards and falling off her stool. Naruto was seriously taking her on an emotional rollercoaster even if it was unintentional. "No Naruto-kun," Hinata said before whispering clearer in Naruto's ear, "W-would you go out with me? Be my b-b-boyfriend?"

Naruto felt completely taken aback by Hinata's request. "Me? Why would you want to go out with me Hinata? Surely there's got to be somebody better than me. I mean, nobody's even asked me before. What would you father say?"

A very uncharacteristic snort of contempt came from Hinata when Naruto mentioned Hiashi, "Tou-san'll just have to deal with it. I don't care what he thinks anymore. Ever since you gave me that scroll that taught me how to learn the Rasengan I've only wanted to prove that I was worthy to myself…and to you Naruto." Naruto felt as if he had been struck by lightning due to Hinata's electrifying revelation, "Maybe…maybe I'm not worthy yet, but will you? Go out with me?"

A smile of true happiness lit up Naruto's face like the sunrise causing Hinata's heart to skip a beat, "Hinata, if anything, _I'm _the unworthy one. You know what? I think I'd really like that."

* * *

Mikomi stood in Tsunade's office having a hard time remaining on her feet. Her eyes looked like somebody had dunked them in red paint they were so swollen from crying. Around her eyes it looked like somebody had gone to town with a case of eye shadow the black bags were so big. The scar that ran from her left eye and down past her neck gleamed a bright white due to the sheen of sweat that was coating her face. Mikomi's normally nearly silk-like hair was matted and knotted slightly, the sheen and luster having disappeared while she was under Tegatai's Genjutsu. Shoulders were slumped, posture was sagging; Mikomi looked as if she was disappearing within herself. 

Behind the desk sat Tsunade, Shizune and Shiro, their collective gaze focusing on the despondent girl trying to remain standing in front of them. For three days they had allowed Mikomi to have time to herself, leaving her to her apparent grief in the Genjutsu treatment wing.

It was far more time than they should have given to anyone they suspected as being a traitor.

Tsunade took a deep breath to try and get her emotions back under control. Pinching the bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache, Tsunade tried to speak reasonably to the exhausted girl, "Mikomi…do you know why we've brought you up here so soon after you've begun recovery?"

A vice closed around Mikomi's throat, preventing her from speaking for a few moments as she tried to swallow her fear. "I…I don't…I don't know H-hokage-sama." Mikomi bowed as deep as she could before continuing, "B-b-but, maybe it has something to with Sasuke-kun. You didn't seem to care that I was from the Sound until…until…" Choking sounds came from Mikomi as she tried to hold back the sobs that were wracking her body, causing her to shake like a leaf in the wind.

"That's correct," Hyuuga Shiro snapped at the shaking girl, "and all of us would like to know why you would be trying to get into Konoha considering your past relation to a _traitor_ from our village." When Mikomi was unable to answer the Anbu commander he very nearly lost his temper, "SPEAK GIRL! Why. Did. You. Come. Here." Biting off each of his final words Shiro glared at Mikomi in the way only a Hyuuga can, "And you seem to have use of a mature Sharingan."

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN USE SASUKE'S SHARINGAN!" Mikomi yelled in a rage at Shiro, "I don't even know how to activate it! I thought that I'd finally proven that I could be trusted in this village and I didn't even remember Sasuke until…UNTIL THAT FUCKING GENJUTSU OKAY!" Mikomi started clenching her fists she was so angry at Shiro, "I hate the Sound! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! Sasuke, he…he made my captivity bearable. Taught me to fight. Taught me Tsunade-sama's strength. He's the only reason I didn't just kill myself!"

For a moment, nobody spoke. Blood started to seep out of Mikomi's hands as her nails at last broke through her own skin. Mikomi just stared at the ground between her feet, "I already told you that my first…_instructor_…in the Sound tried to rape me. I had to relive that fucker's touch, something that I had forgotten for a long while. Sasuke at least cared for me! He didn't leave me to rot in a fucking dungeon cell! He's the only reason I didn't try and escape, he was worth not leaving that hell hole!"

Mikomi's head snapped up as she tried to burn a hole through Shiro's head with her glare, "HE'S DEAD OKAY! HIS BROTHER THREW HIS DYING BODY ON TOP OF ME! SASUKE'S ENTIRE RIGHT HALF WAS TORN AWAY BY HIS OWN TECHNIQUE AND I HAD TO WITNESS IT! SASUKE EVEN RELEASED THE COLLAR FROM MY NECK OR ELSE I'D HAVE BEEN FORCED BACK TO THE SOUND ALREADY!" At last Mikomi's strength of will gave out and she collapsed onto the ground sobbing.

Shizune immediately rushed around the desk to try and comfort Mikomi while Tsunade and Shiro were too shocked to move. Shiro felt as if Mikomi had just slapped some sense into him as he realized what a mistake he had made. Tsunade felt aghast: she had basically called the very girl she had been trying to convince the Council to allow to live in Konoha a traitor. To top things off, Mikomi had also witnesses the death of the very traitorous shinobi that she had been keeping her eyes and ears open for and that self same death had shocked her to her very core.

Sighing, Tsunade got up from behind her desk and crouched before Mikomi who was clinging Shizune like a lifeline. "I'm sorry Mikomi…for forcing you in here like this. I shouldn't have doubted you. You've gone through enough in the Sound that just because you knew Uchiha Sasuke I shouldn't have doubted your loyalty to Konoha. However, I do have one piece of good news for you."

Mikomi gave Tsunade a teary-eyed, questioning look as Tsunade circled around behind her desk to retrieve something. Brining it into Mikomi's view, Mikomi suddenly realized that it was flack jacket.

"Mikomi, I would like to officially congratulate you for achieving the rank of Chuunin of Konoha. Your performance during the Chuunin exams merits this promotion. I'd like to congratulate you, and your entire team for ascending to the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations."

Tsunade handed the jacket over to Mikomi, the news stemming the flow of tears for a moment before they began again, "Thank-you Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry about not being able to tell you about Uchiha Sasuke earlier, but I couldn't remember him." In a softer voice Mikomi nearly whispered, "Thank-you for not forcing me to leave Konoha. I've been happier here than I've been anywhere else for a long time."

A half smile spread across Tsunade's face as she ushered Mikomi to the door, "Perhaps it was a good thing that you couldn't remember Sasuke for so long. I'm not sure you would even have been given a chance to stay here as anything other than a prisoner if you had. We'll deal with that…issue…later. You should join Hinata at home and get some rest."

With that said Mikomi left the Hokage's office and started to make her way home.

Tsunade, Shizune and Shiro had just turned to head into Tsunade's study to discuss what was to be done next when an audible thump was heard near the door to the office and a familiar voice cried out, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SASUKE?"


	18. Rekindled Flames

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Man, luck really hasn't been with me. The second the Christmas Holidays end – BAM – I get sick. How frustrating! That and waiting for Naruto – Hurricane Chronicles to become animated is getting annoying. Sure, some of the 100 odd filler episodes were interesting, but did it ever take them a damn long time to get their act in gear!

I know it's a little late for this, but I'd like to thank **Ace** for betaing this chapter.

**Chapter 18: **Rekindled Flames

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SASUKE?"

Mikomi had barely started to walk away from Tsunade's office when a blonde boy slightly taller than she was had grabbed her and hurled her into the wall with surprising force. As weak as she still felt due to both chakra depletion and grief, Mikomi found herself unable to break the grip of the blonde boy.

"WHERE IS HE? TELL ME ABOUT SASUKE DAMMIT!"

The sheer volume of the voice caused Mikomi to cringe before she even tried to respond. Problem was, she couldn't. Try as she might to at least give the blonde creep some sort of answer, Mikomi found her body failing her as she started choking up again. A strangled sob tore from Mikomi's throat as she fought hard to try and keep her grief inside. When Mikomi started shaking a look of confusion crossed the blonde's face despite not relaxing his grip in the slightest.

However, the second that tears started to roll down Mikomi's face the blonde boy leapt away in horror as if he had been burned, at last realizing what it was that he was doing. Even as Mikomi slumped to the ground, guilt and shame appeared on his open visage. Then, Tsunade burst out of her office.

"NARUTO! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Tsunade shouted at Naruto when she saw Mikomi slumped on the ground and crying once again, "Get your ass in here right now. Shizune, please contact Hinata and have her take Mikomi back to the Hyuuga compound at once."

Staring at the ground, Naruto followed Tsunade back into her office.

Tsunade's face looked like a thundercloud about to break as she barely restrained herself from shouting at Naruto once again, "Alright Naruto, what sort of brilliant idea went through your head to threaten a fellow Konoha Shinobi right outside the Hokage's office? Hmmm? Especially when you start screaming down the building about Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose before leaning back in her chair for a moment, "You need to be careful Naruto. Just like you, the Konoha Council seems to be itching for almost any excuse to exile her from here. So spill it."

It wasn't a request, but an order, and Naruto felt properly ashamed enough that he had little trouble loosening his tongue, "I'm sorry Tsunade-ba-chan, I really am. I was coming to meet with you to see what was happening regarding my team placement now that I'm back, but I over hear you guys saying Sasuke's name through the door…and…well…I kinda lost it. I'm sorry. I know I should have waited for you to tell me what's going on. I…I just really wanted to find him, you know?"

The anger that had seemed nigh to bursting inside of Tsunade slowly drained away at Naruto's words. A small pit of tension that had been festering in her stomach suddenly seemed to occupy a great deal of attention for a minute before Tsunade could give Naruto a decent reply, "I guess I can understand what you're going through Naruto. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose a teammate. However, I'm afraid that I can no longer sanction any official missions in regards to locating Uchiha Sasuke." Before Naruto could say anything Tsunade silenced him her own expression of sadness, "That girl that you just met, well, she was the last person to see Uchiha Sasuke alive. I'm afraid…that Uchiha Sasuke may have been killed by his elder brother when he at last confronted him."

Naruto deflated so rapidly it seemed as if the air had been let out of a balloon. Tsunade could barely hear Naruto speak, his words were such a low whisper, "That…that can't be true Tsunade-ba-chan! NO! I can't believe it…I-I…don't want to believe it. Not Sasuke…"

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Tsunade tried to haul Naruto out of his sudden depression, "The best thing that I can suggest for you to do is to get back on a team and start doing missions once again. I was going to have Kakashi deliver the news to you later today, but I suppose that I should just tell you now. In one week, I will be officially reassigning you to Team Seven. Once again Hatake Kakashi will be your Jounin Sensei and Haruno Sakura will be one of your teammates. The final person that I'll be assigning to your squad happens to be that same girl you just scared the crap out of so I'd better find you apologizing to her sometime this week. Her name is Yominokuni Mikomi, and she may be physically stronger that Sakura is."

Paling slightly – both at the concept of having to apologize to Mikomi and at the fact that she may be stronger than Sakura – Naruto stiffened, then bowed. "Thanks Tsunade-ba-chan, for telling me all of this. You could have just kept me in the dark, but you didn't. I really appreciate that. Bye."

As Naruto fled the office Tsunade couldn't help but think, 'Orochimaru has caused far too much pain and suffering. Looks like I'm going to have to redouble my efforts to find a way to penetrate his village beyond the civilian sector.'

* * *

Two detailed maps were laid across the table inside Orochimaru's Planning Chamber. The first detailed the land surrounding the Village Hidden in Rocks including the three minor shinobi villages that bordered it. The Village Hidden in Clouds and the surrounding countryside was illustrated on the second map. Miniature models of shinobi forces littered the table, constantly being shifted around by Orochimaru and Mosa Hogosha. All except for the miniature that represented the explosives cache that Tatsumaki had developed in Cloud.

"Hogosha-san," Orochimaru purred, "you must have all of your shinobi in place around Waterfall and Rain in a week's time. Using your forces you should be able to annex them without too much difficulty. Especially if you place those explosives that I gave you properly. I'll have my forces ready to distract the Raikage's forces and prevent him from sending any sort of reinforcements to either village."

Hogosha just nodded absently, "Right. Still, I would have expected more from you Orochimaru. This stretches our forces ridiculously thin. Even if I succeed in taking out another two villages to add to my own powerbase it is more than likely that we'll suffer significant losses, especially with the terrain advantage that Waterfall has. It's a very risky plan."

A hissing chuckle sprang forth from Orochimaru's lips, "What is there worth gaining without a little bit of risk? Together we aren't powerful enough to take down Konoha quite yet. Not to mention there is no guarantee that the Village Hidden in Clouds will offer any kind of resistance if I'm able to slip a man close enough to detonate their explosive's cache…"

Momentarily a slight shiver of fear rippled over Hogosha. Orochimaru's last statement regarding the Raikage's explosive's cache clearly showed that Orochimaru had planned his tactics well in advance. Hogosha had even been in the room while Kabuto had suggested delivering the plans for building their explosives to both Tatsumaki and Kiriken. 'My god,' Hogosha thought, 'he must have place a tracking seal inside the plans that he gave them. Maybe even a flaw of some sort that would allow him to trigger the devices. He left a snake of his own within both nations and they didn't even realize it.'

For the first time since Hogosha had signed his fate over to helping Orochimaru he began to have doubts about whether or not his village was merely being used as a pawn in the giant shogi board that occupied the Snake Sannin's mind.

* * *

A nervous sweat was beginning to shine on Naruto's face as he slowly made his way to the Hyuuga compound. Not only had he attacked his future teammate, but someone who was also his last friendly link to Uchiha Sasuke. Add into the equation the contempt that Hyuuga Hiashi always had held for him and it felt as if he was walking into a lion's den. Wiping the sweat from his face and hands, Naruto schooled his features into a relatively neutral facial expression before he approached the Hyuuga Compound gates.

However, Naruto's composure didn't last long as he started pounding on the gates, "HEY, HEY, OPEN UP! I NEED TO TALK WITH HINATA-CHAN AND MIKOMI-SAN!"

Any chance that Naruto might have had to enter the Hyuuga compound without being recognized by the guards was shot to hell when he continued to pound on the gates for then entire minute the two guards scrutinized him from the other side with their Byakugan. With a sudden crash one of the Hyuuga guards slammed the gate into Naruto sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground.

"Get lost brat," he snarled, "I don't even know why you would even bother showing your face around here. You haven't been allowed anywhere near the compound since your last prank you demon piece of shit. Get out of here before we're forced to remove you from the area."

The shouting match that ensued between Naruto and the two gate guards rang out across the entire compound of the Hyuuga Main Branch; Naruto's crystal clear voice especially. Hinata had been settling down in her room to practice her control over the Rasengan when she heard Naruto's voice causing a commotion. Instinctively activating her Byakugan Hinata immediately caught sight of the two Branch family Hyuugas' guarding the gate. When one of the guards gave Naruto a hard shove out the gate with both hands, while drilling some chakra into his shoulder tenketsu, Hinata took off for the gate at a run.

Surprise flickered across Naruto's face as he felt the tenketsu in his shoulders close off. He instinctively called up twin ribbons of the Kyuubi's chakra and forced open the two closed off tenketsu with them before sliding backwards into a fighting stance. Snapping his hands into the cross-shaped seal for the Kage Bunshin Naruto glared at the two gate guards, "I just want to talk to Hinata and Mikomi-san. I don't see what your problem is. I would have assumed that I would at least be allowed to see my girlfriend even if you wouldn't let me into your damn compound."

Naruto blinked as the one who had shoved him suddenly had his eyes roll up into the back of his head before collapsing on the ground unconscious. A familiar, delicate hand had appeared where the man's neck had been and a moment later Hinata was glaring at the other guard. Her lavender eyes in full Byakugan caused her to cut quite the intimidating figure indeed,

"What exactly are you doing Sago?" Hinata practically growled, "I thought that your instructions were quite clear on guard duty. If a shinobi appears at the gate you need to at least inform the person they are seeking before turning them away. Even worse, you try to refuse entry to my boyfriend."

Sago wisely said nothing but continued to shit his angry glare back and forth between Naruto and Hinata, "The council will hear about this," Sago spat, "I don't care if you're the clan heir. Nobody from this clan should sully themselves with that demon's presence, especially you!"

A loud crack echoed across the courtyard as a bright pink palm print appeared on Sago's face as Hinata's slap spun him around and into the open door before falling to the ground. With a grunt Sago hauled himself to his feet and stalked away.

Naruto couldn't help but whistle, "That was some slap Hinata. Those weights of yours must be really helping with your strength."

Hinata then rounded on Naruto. "What you did to Mikomi is almost as bad as what they were doing to you Naruto," Hinata scolded, "I hope that you've come her to apologize to her. She was absolutely mortified by what you did to her."

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto's face fell and shame spread across his features, "I realized that after the fact Hinata-chan. I was a jackass. I just want to apologize."

Hinata's scowl softened as she realized why Naruto had come to the compound, "That's good to hear. Come on, she in the back of the compound with the Branch Family."

Despite Naruto's somber reason for coming to the Hyuuga compound he couldn't help but stare at everything they passed by. He had never been inside the Hyuuga compound before, let alone any other clan compound. The size of the buildings left Naruto looking around in awe and as he entered the gardens Naruto had to restrain himself from running around and looking at all of the incredibly sculpted and manicured plants. When they finally passed through the family living quarters that led out to the Branch Family section Naruto couldn't help but look on in awe. So many people were living together under one roof, together as a family.

A slight pang of jealousy shot through Naruto for a moment before he quashed it back down. Just because the family lived together didn't mean that everyone was treated like a member. He couldn't forget the looks that Hiashi had given Hinata before he had left for his extended training trip with Jiraiya.

Finally they entered the Branch Family's quarters. At first Naruto thought that they were relatively the same as the Main Family's living quarters until he realized how much smaller everything was. The bedrooms were only half the size. Even the sitting areas they passed also were half the size as well. A flicker of sadness crossed Naruto's face for a moment before it disappeared, but it was long enough for Hinata to pick up on it.

"It's sad, isn't it," Hinata murmured to Naruto, "we're supposed to come from the same family, yet, we enslave half of the people whom we should be calling cousin. I hate what this has done to our family."

"Yeah," Naruto said, trying to comprehend why the Hyuuga did this, "I mean, isn't family supposed to be people that you protect with your lives? Try to live with and make their lives easier? Maybe I don't understand what family really is, but I'm sure that it isn't this."

When they reached the door to Mikomi's room the quite sobs that came through the door reminded both of them why they were here in the first place. Tentatively Hinata reached out and knocked gently on the wooden doorframe, "Mikomi-chan, may I come in? There is someone with me who'd like to talk to you."

"I-I g-guess so…H-Hinata."

Naruto was mentally berating himself again for being so harsh with Mikomi when he heard the sadness in Mikomi's voice. Hinata had hardly pulled the door open when Naruto walked in and immediately fell to his knees and bowed deeply in front Mikomi. Naruto visibly flinched when he heard the squeak of fright that came from Mikomi.

Without taking his eyes off the floor Naruto began his apology, "Mikomi-san…I would like to apologize for what I did to you. I'm very sorry. I'm afraid that I was rather impulsive in my actions towards you Mikomi-san. I was wrong. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. I'm sorry…"

Mikomi could only stare in shock at the blond man that was kneeling before her. He seemed so different than earlier. No longer was he an intimidating aggressor, a man the seemed to loom over he much like Sadisuto had done in the past. The change was so radical and pervasive that Mikomi didn't know what to say at first. She couldn't ever remember anyone who had attacked her the way that the blond man had apologizing to her afterwards.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Mikomi decided that she would figure out what sort of trick was being played on her, "Who are you? And why the hell would you bother apologizing for attacking me? Nobody has ever bothered before!" Mikomi's last few words came out like a whip lashing out onto Naruto's exposed back, causing him to flinch.

Looking up into Mikomi face at last Naruto tried to convey how sorry he was in both his expression and his words, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm apologizing to you because what I did to you was wrong. I just reacted. You see…Sasuke was a very good friend of mine. He…he betrayed the leaf and I wanted to bring him back. I also promised Sakura-chan that I would bring him back. Again, I'll I can do is ask for forgiveness. There is no excuse for what I did to you."

For a long time Mikomi just sat their staring at Naruto as he continued to kneel in front of her. She could feel the sincerity that was in his voice, could tell that he truly meant what he had said, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"Please," Naruto begged, "I don't want you to hate me Mikomi. Especially not when you've been assigned as my future teammate. I have enough people in this village who hate me already simply because of who I am…I don't want another to hate me for what I've done. I'm sorry…"

Feeling strangely comforted by Naruto's words, a half-smile creased Mikomi's lips, "I…I think I'll be able to forgive you Naruto. How about you buy me some ramen to make it up to me?"

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted in his exuberance before he pulled Mikomi to her feet, "Thank-you Mikomi for forgiving me. As for buying you ramen, I know this really great place called Ichiraku Ramen…"

* * *

A few days later Mikomi found herself standing at attention inside Tsunade's office with Sakura-chan at her side, Naruto and a strange grey-haired Jounin. The grief that she felt upon her realization that she had lost Sasuke-kun hadn't left her yet, but it also no longer dragged her down like an anchor. It remained a small ache in her heart that she wasn't sure would ever go away. Still, she couldn't help but fell a connection to him even beyond death. Tsunade claimed that she had awoken from the Genjutsu that Kinniku had placed upon her with a fully matured Sharingan spinning. Mikomi wasn't sure how, but she was determined to be able to consciously awaken the final give that Sasuke had apparently given her.

"Alright you four," Tsunade said in her official business tone of voice, "As of this moment I am officially assigning the four of you the designation of Team Seven. Sakura, Naruto, Mikomi, unless you are specifically assigned to another group of people for a mission the three of you will work together as a team with Kakashi as your sensei. Training Ground number seven is currently available for the four of you to begin some preliminary exercises if you so wish."

Pulling out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi calmly started to read it as he addressed his team, "Alright, I guess I'll be meeting the three of you down a training ground seven. You have five minutes to all get there or else you'll have to do a push-up for every second that you're late. Oh, and that means one push-up, per person, per second. Starting…Now!" With that said, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a very irate Sakura and Naruto behind.

"JEEZ THAT HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at empty space as she grabbed Naruto and Mikomi and started to sprint for the open window, "HE'S NEVER ON TIME SO WHY IS HE PUNISHING US IF WE DON'T MAKE IT THERE ON TIME!"

After being dragged by Sakura across a couple of rooftops Mikomi and Naruto were finally able to get their feet back under them. Sakura and Naruto were both sprinting as fast as they could when Mikomi spoke up, "Where is Training Ground Seven?"

Naruto pointed to the edge of the forest roughly on the other side of Konoha, "Over there. I don't know how the hell we're gonna get there in five minutes. Man, what a way to start out the first team meeting."

The distance from the Hokage tower to training ground number seven usually took almost seven minutes running for everyone but Gai and Lee. Their record was closer to four minutes with their weights on. Grimacing slightly, Mikomi pulled a small scroll out of her hip pack and proceeded to store both of her one-hundred and fifty pound wrist weights in it before she grabbed hold of Naruto and Sakura.

"Hold on you two, I'm going to try and get us there on time." Without a second thought Mikomi started to channel her chakra into her legs to boost her speed. Bodily dragging her two teammates along Mikomi started running at a speed that nearly rivaled Lee's. She sailed across the city in just over three minutes and burst through the woods shortly after that. Following Sakura's shouted directions Mikomi was able to make her way into the clearing of training ground number seven in just over four and a half minutes.

A blushing and giggling Hatake Kakashi met them, enjoying another re-read of his perverted orange book. At his team's sudden appearance Kakashi calmly flipped away his book and addressed his disgruntled team.

"Well, I'm surprised that you made it here on time I was hoping to be able to get through another chapter before you guys were done with you're push-ups. Not bad." Kakashi just did his typical one eyed grin as he observed the incredulous looks coming from his two former subordinates, and the confused one coming from Mikomi. "Since we have a new member joining us how about we introduce ourselves for her benefit."

Glancing towards Mikomi Kakashi didn't stop grinning, "Alright, since everyone is so quite I'll start things off. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have lots of likes and dislikes and my dreams are none of your business. Okay, Naruto, you're next."

Shaking his head at Kakashi's antics, Naruto grinned and shook Mikomi's hand, "Hiya Mikomi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I think that ramen is the greatest food in the world and the only thing I like better than that is Hinata-chan. I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook as well as that snake bastard Orochimaru. My dream is to be Hokage someday."

Mikomi's face darkened greatly upon hearing Orochimaru's name. Sakura was quick to notice this and tried to change the subject as quick as she could, "Uh, well, Mikomi already knows me. I'm Haruno Sakura. I really like medical jutsu as well as training lately. I used to have the ambition to marry Uchiha Sasuke-kun, but recently have grown past my childish crush. I–"

"That's good," Mikomi grated harshly, "'cause you wouldn't be able to marry Sasuke-kun anyway."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked looking intently at Mikomi, "and why would you say that?"

"Because I was there when his brother killed him."

Sakura felt like she had been punched in the gut by Tsunade at this news. Even Kakashi's seemed surprised for a moment as he tried to absorb what Mikomi was telling them. When Sakura opened her mouth to get more information from Mikomi it was Naruto who stopped her. He simply laid his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"W-well, alright. I…I don't like Uchiha Itachi or Orochimaru. My dream…I guess…is to become the best Medic Nin in the world."

Realizing that it was her turn to speak, Mikomi did her best to throw off the melancholy that she was feeling at the moment. With a sigh, Mikomi started to speak, "My name is Yominokuni Mikomi and as far as I know I'm the last of my clan. I don't like a lot of things; however, food and especially dango is something I like. I recently escaped from Orochimaru's control and had been forced to work with the Sound for a little over two years. Uchiha Sasuke was the only reason that I was able to keep my sanity in that hellhole. I despise Uchiha Itachi and absolutely loathe Orochimaru. I don't really have any dreams at the moment except for one day be able to call Konoha my home."

It took a few moments before anyone was able to say anything, but at last Sakura was leaned over and put a comforting arm around Mikomi. This time Mikomi didn't pull away.

"It's alright Mikomi, I've heard how tough these last few days have been on you. Just remember that you will always have people here that you can call your friends. To us, Konoha already is your home."

Mikomi gave Sakura a grateful smile before giving herself a little shake. Sakura was her friend and she wasn't about to let her down by failing to do her job as part of Team Seven. "Alright guys, sorry for the delay but I think I'm ready to go now. Let's get to it!" Mikomi started to rub her hands together in anticipation at the thought of being able to do something – anything – besides dwell on her grief.

Kakashi proceeded to pull three bells from his pocket, "Well now that Mikomi's little case of melodrama is out of the way and she's ready to go, here is the test. I'm sure Sakura and Naruto recognize these bells so I'm not going to bother only holding two as you obviously remember the test. Just so you know you only have two hours to get all three bells from me."

Naruto and Sakura grinned confidently as Sakura slipped on her fingerless black gloves. Taking her cue, Mikomi slid into a ready stance with her new teammates and watched Kakashi, ready for the moment that he gave them permission to start the exercise.

Pausing for a moment to take in the sight of his old pupils and the new youngster assigned to his team, Kakashi felt a tingle going up his spine. 'Something tells me that I'm going to have to take these three seriously or I'm gonna be up shit creek without a paddle.' With that thought in mind, Kakashi slid into a read position and pulled his forehead protector back to reveal his left eye. A surge of anger briefly shot through Mikomi when she saw the Sharingan spinning in Kakashi's eye before it passed just as quickly.

"It looks like I'm going to have to take the three of you seriously or I'll be in trouble. Now remember, you're going to have to come at me with intent to kill or else you'll never get the bells from me. You have two hours." Kakashi again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once safely hidden in together in the tree line Mikomi un-strapped her ankle weights and sealed them in the same scroll as her wrist weights. Naruto gave Mikomi a quick nod before she spoke, "What's the plan? Just so you know I have been training with someone who had a mature Sharingan as well so I kind of know how to deal with fighting someone with it. Well, at least on the taijutsu level."

"Good," Naruto said as he glanced around the area without picking up Kakashi's presence, "then maybe it will be a good idea for you to keep him occupied once we lure him out. We're going to have to go about this fight in a hit-and-run sort of way. Kakashi's good so we'll use our numbers and stamina to out last him. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

There was little doubt in Kakashi's mind that he was at a disadvantage in terms of sheer stamina. Naruto had always been a stamina machine thanks to the Kyuubi and if the reports from the Chuunin exams were correct then Mikomi also had an inordinate amount of chakra as well. Sakura may have had less stamina than the other two but her strength was going to be a problem. A smirk was on Kakashi's face when he slipped through the treetops to find his three charges huddled conversing quietly. Slipping from the tree Kakashi sank into the ground, ready to perform the 'Doton: Headhunter Jutsu' on both Sakura and Naruto.

Mikomi was shocked when she saw the pair of hands explode out of the ground just as Naruto and Sakura had predicted and grabbed their legs. Recovering quickly Mikomi quickly made the cross shaped seal for a Kage Bunshin. Kakashi's hands suddenly were grasping nothing but air as Naruto dispelled his two shadow clones causing Kakashi to quickly burst from the ground to come face to face with Mikomi.

She grinned, "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

Mikomi was ready for the detonation that her chakra was going to make upon her attempt at a bunshin jutsu and had locked her feet to the ground. Kakashi, unfortunately, was not. The chakra detonation lifted the Jounin off his feet and right into the path of Sakura's oncoming fist. As Sakura's fist impacted on Kakashi's back he exploded into a log that was shattered into a thousand slivers as Sakura's punch tore straight through it. Mikomi and Sakura nodded as they heard the expected cry of Naruto from above the treetops.

"KAGE BUNSHIN JUTSU!"

As Kakashi burst from the cover of the trees under a rain of Naruto's Kage Bunshins, he found himself having to quickly engage Mikomi in Taijutsu. Kakashi grunted under the impact from Mikomi's punch, instantly recognizing Gai's Iron Fist style taijutsu. Flipping back to put some distance between himself and Mikomi he suddenly realized that his Sharingan was working on Mikomi at only a fraction of its normal effectiveness, much in the same way his fights with Gai always threw his Sharingan off. Seeking to end this encounter quickly and retreat Kakashi caught Mikomi's left wrist when she overextended slightly and slipped behind to hammer a punch into her kidney area only to have her explode into a log.

Sakura bursting from the trees and causing the ground in front of Kakashi to erupt into a storm or earth forced him to retreat into a line of Naruto's charging from the forest edge. Reacting on instinct Kakashi quickly preformed another jutsu, "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The storm of fireballs that erupted from Kakashi's mouth tore apart the line of Naruto and amidst the smoke of dispelled clones gave him barely enough time to escape Naruto's follow up technique, "Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" The ball of compressed air cleared the clearing of dust and smoke before plowing straight through a stand of trees.

Mikomi, Naruto and Sakura disappeared into the trees once again, but this time hunting Kakashi rather than the other way around.

Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Kakashi could sense the army of clones that Naruto had combing the forest before he evaluated the combined assault the three of them had come up with, 'I guess experience has taught Sakura and Naruto how to deal with the way I fight. Mikomi seems to also have a great deal of experience handling the Sharingan. Maybe I should have actually read her entire file rather than just glance through it?'

Glancing back towards the clearing he had just come from two things saved Kakashi's life: first he noticed the change in air pressure, and the second one was when he spotted the glow of chakra speeding his way. Kakashi was forced to hit the deck and slip underground again as he recognized the familiar air blades caused by the technique 'Futon: Blade Storm Jutsu' Kakashi wasn't sure who had launched the technique, but he was sure it could only have been Naruto or Mikomi. That technique – especially with the wide area this one had used on – took a heck of a lot chakra out of a person.

With a quick seal Kakashi spawned three mud clones and launched them at his three students only to encounter clones once again. Kakashi nearly cursed as he sensed his clones get taken out with a 'Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu.' He knew he had to turn the tide of the fight quickly if he wanted to be able do more than just defend himself.

Emerging from underground Kakashi cast his senses out in search of his students and was able to come across Mikomi while she was in the middle of setting a trap. He knew it was vicious but it was the only chance that he had to keep the fight from swaying too much in his students' favour.

"DOTON: EARTH FIST JUTSU"

As the fist of earth connected with Mikomi's chin, her chakra defence absorbed enough of the damage for her to recognize this combo. Sure enough, a moment later as twisted towards where the jutsu had be launched from, the head of a dragon had appeared from the ground and began spitting ball after ball of mud in her direction. Mikomi sealed as fast as she could, taking one of the mud balls in the hip before she was able to launch her counterattack, "Raiton: Chain Lightning Jutsu!"

The bolt of lightning that erupted from Mikomi's hand tore through the mud balls coming towards her and exploded the dragon they were coming from. Unfortunately for Mikomi, Kakashi was able to react in time to create a mud pit beneath where Mikomi was to land, causing her to sink up to her neck in mud before he hardened it back into regular earth. A curse of frustration erupted from Mikomi as she watched Kakashi leap away laughing.

In a burst of her Tsunadean strength Mikomi tore her arms free of the earth encasing her and proceeded to split the ground open with her fist to free herself. Getting to her feet she heard the sounds of fighting on the opposite side of the clearing that she was on. Sprinting there, Mikomi watched in awe as Kakashi proceeded to dodge every punch that Sakura threw his way while destroying clone after shadow clone that Naruto had amassed. Leaping into the fray Mikomi's added pressure forced Kakashi to retreat once again after a particularly close call where Mikomi had nearly forced him into the path of Sakura's fist with a stunning axe kick of her own.

Back and forth this went for over half an hour before Kakashi started to show any signs of fatigue. Several times now he had attempted to end the fight with near lethal techniques only have them break against Mikomi's body, shatter upon Sakura or Mikomi's fist, or penetrate one of the numerous shadow clones that Naruto had created. Kakashi knew that he'd have to put everything on the line and end this fight if he was going to keep the three of them from snatching the bells from his belt. He wasn't about to just hand the bells over without forcing them to truly earn them!

Kakashi made three shadow clones of his own and sealed for his technique. The one he assigned to chase after Sakura had a Rasengan slowly take shape in its palm while he and his other clone formed a Raikiri each. He began his charge through the trees towards his pupils who once again were in the middle of the clearing.

All three of them recognized the chirping sound of the Raikiri that came from the forest. Naruto and Sakura felt shock wash over them as they realized that their teacher could quite possibly kill them while a cold fury lit Mikomi's face. Mikomi recognized that technique alright. She would never forget how it was the one that kill Sasuke!

Breaking from their stupor Naruto started to form a Rasengan and Sakura got into a ready position. Mikomi on the other hand, flew through the seals for two techniques, one after another.

"KATON: MOLTEN EARTH JUTSU!" Mikomi stomped the ground an a huge pool of molten earth spread out in front of the trio before sealing once again.

"KATON: NOVA DETONATION JUTSU!" Mikomi had begun forming the condensed fireball above the pit of molten earth as the three Kakashi's skidded to a halt in front of lava field in front of them. The three jutsu's faded as everyone on Team Seven watched as Mikomi unleashed a second massively draining chakra attack in a row.

Three massive pillars of fire burst from the orb of flames in the sky and streaked towards the three Kakashi's. Both shadow clones never stood a chance and Kakashi barely was able to Kawarmi out of the way before the pillar coming his way incinerated him.

Naruto once again produced a wave of shadow clones to send after Kakashi as Mikomi dispelled her techniques. Naruto was surprised when they hauled an exhausted Kakashi from the trees moments later and dropped him at Sakura's feet. With an amused grin on her face Sakura reached down and pulled the bells from Kakashi's waist, "Thanks for the bells Kakashi. So, would you say that we passed?"

Kakashi groaned for a moment before sitting up and taking out his little orange book. Mikomi (who happened to have a clear view of the contents of the book when he opened it) blushed furiously as she turned away from the eclectic Jounin, "Yeah, I suppose the three of you pass. I'll have to dock marks from you all for nearly killing the teacher however."

Training ground number seven rang with Naruto and Sakura's laughter for the next several minutes, both at Mikomi's embarrassment from Kakashi's book and from Kakashi's appraisal of the test.

* * *

A familiar smirk crossed Kabuto's face as he pushed his glasses up on his nose before gazing around the escarpment surrounding the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He had to give the Raikage who had originally built the village a great deal of credit. Building a village hidden in the top of a hollowed out mountain peak certainly gave them an impressive looking natural defensive structure. Still, the fact that Tatsumaki only had a minimalist watch on the surrounding mountain peak only accentuated the weakness that was inherent in his system of defence. It may be difficult to scale the mountainside that led up to the peak if you didn't take the main road; however, it is far from an impossible task for a ninja.

Sliding back into the mountain's shadow, Kabuto pulled a thick scroll from his hip pack. Unrolling the scroll gave Kabuto pause as he pondered how he was going to simulate an assault on Kumo. Shrugging, Kabuto pushed a surge of chakra through the scroll and unsealed the bodies of then Mizu Nins that he had been saving for this occasion. He began sealing.

"Dead Soul Army Jutsu!"

Kabuto relished the feeling that came to him as his senses suddenly flared up to include a further ten bodies under his control. He could feel what they felt, see what they saw, hear what they heard, smell what they smelled. Only the sense of touch was missing but that was hardly a loss. There was no sense in creating a jutsu that would feedback pain into the user. Kabuto started when he realized that he could even feel the chakra systems of each individual he had reanimated. Clearly this version of the technique was far superior to his previous incarnation.

With a thought Kabuto quickly henged all ten of his troops to give them a grey colouration to blend into the mountain wall more effectively. Kabuto directed his troops to circle around towards the rear of the mountain where the guard patrol was spaced out to the thinnest point. With the sun setting, the shadows cast by the mountain would cover the entire eastern face lending further camouflage for his reanimated army.

Initially, Kabuto had tried to spread his little attack group out over a large area to reduce the chance of being caught. To his annoyance, Kabuto noticed that the further apart the group became the more chakra was required to keep them animated.

The Euphoric feeling of experiencing the world through ten other sets of senses ended once Kabuto had direct his little army to just below the rim of the mountain. Kabuto was able to spot four guards in the area that had any chance of spotting the Mizu Nins he was controlling. With another thought, moments later all four were little more than pincushions for kunai. Another smirk crossed Kabuto's face: the fun part was just beginning.

Kabuto quietly directed his little army down the inside of the mountain wall, having to kill another two ninja on the way. Upon reaching the village level Kabuto put his plan into action. Kabuto proceeded to slash the throat of the weakest corpse at his disposal and jammed a few kunai into his chest and left the body to rot. Insurance, just in case the Kumo Nins were too incompetent to take out his little group after he detonated the bomb they had created using Orochimaru's plans.

Like a column of ghosts, the nine remaining corpses descended upon the heavily guarded warehouse. Using a unique sound jutsu Kabuto was able to put the seven guards around the building asleep before they realized what was happening. Next he directed two of his nine corpses left to run over and slash the sleeping guards' throats while the others got inside. After pausing for only a moment to deactivate the alarm seals that had been placed at the main entrance seven of his army slipped into the building and started planting explosive notes all over the place. The remaining two followed after they had finished their grizzly deed.

Again Kabuto left one of his corpses behind, only this time it would act as the trigger for all of the explosive notes in Tatsumaki's explosives cache. Purposely throwing caution to the wind, Kabuto directed his eight remaining corpses to sprint for the main gate. Kabuto smirked when the Kumo Anbu squads on patrol duty finally noticed his fleeing corpses. Directing his team to start throwing a hail of kunai using the 'Kage Shuriken Jutsu' he waited until he had stretched his connection to the remaining corpse in the explosives cache to its limit.

The detonation lit up the dark sky for miles around and even caused several minor landslides. Glancing back towards the blast zone with a corpse, Kabuto was pleased to note that the blast had managed to consume almost an eighth of the village. Not bothering to instruct his animated army to fight all that hard he let the last of his corpses get cut down by the furious Anbu squads before releasing his jutsu.

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up onto his nose and smirked. He had just incited what would become a war between Kumo and Mizu. Orochimaru-sama would be pleased.

* * *

While Kabuto had been off inciting an all out war between the already tense villages of Kumo and Mizu, Mosa Hogosha was leading his forces to annex the Village Hidden in Rain and the Village Hidden in Waterfalls. Using the Village Hidden in Grass as a main staging point Hogosha had arranged for his army to pincer both villages. One section of his divided army would attack from the north on each Village while the second half staging in Grass would attack from the east and west respectively. He had also enlisted the help of two groups of summoning experts from the Sound to launch an attack using the three-headed giant serpents that had been so effective during the assault on Konoha three years ago. They were to send a trio of the giant serpents to assault the villages from the south.

Hogosha was hoping that this three-pronged attack would decimate the forces of both villages fast enough for him to take both villages with minimal casualties.

The assault on the Village Hidden in Rain progressed as planned, the trio of three headed snakes pulling most of the pressure away from the bulk of the Iwa army that descended upon the village. The pincer of Iwa Nins that had converged from the north and west had forced the remaining guards not trying to take out the serpents to retreat into the Village proper and out of their defensive position. After decimating half of the Rain's forces the village leader had finally surrendered unconditionally to prevent any more loss of life. Following her execution Hogosha had placed one of his most trustworthy advisors in place to act as a puppet leader in the village. Leaving half of his invading army behind to ensure his governance over the Village Hidden in Rain, Hogosha had pulled the rest of the troops back to Grass and Iwa to keep his land secure.

The assault on the Village Hidden in Waterfalls resulted in a far greater number of losses for the Iwa army. This was because the Village had a pair of summoning specialists of their own. Together the pair had been able to summon three giant mongooses to take on and repel the serpents the Sound summoners had unleashed upon the village before they were targeted and cut down by Hogosha himself. Although he had anticipated greater resistance from the Village Hidden in Waterfalls he hadn't expected Orochimaru's summons to be destroyed so quickly. So fierce was the defence of the Waterfall Nins that nearly three quarters of their number were wiped out before Hogosha had been able to take down Waterfall's leader in combat. The Waterfall Nins had surrendered shortly after that, but the battle had taken its toll on the Iwa army. Nearly half of their numbers had been lost in the battle.

By the time that Mosa Hogosha had returned to Iwa, reports were already flooding in that Kumo had gone to war with Mizu.

Hogosha had to hand it to Orochimaru. He was one slippery bastard when he set his mind to it.

* * *

'Of all the times to forget to refill my secret sake bottle,' Tsunade thought as she felt a headache coming on, 'especially when it seems that the world has gone mad.' Reports of the supposed Mizu attack on Kumo had been flooding in after the incident had triggered a full scale war between the already tense nations. To make matters even worse it appeared that the Tsuchikage, Mosa Hogosha, had grown even more ambition by taking over both the Village Hidden in Rain and the Village Hidden in Waterfalls in one fell swoop. With warfare breaking out everywhere the economy of the nations was in chaos.

There was a knock on the door to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama" Shizune called from the other side of the door before she entered the office, "you had a mission for me?"

Tsunade sighed heavily feeling like that's all she ever did these days, "Yes Shizune. We've got to try and get this warfare under control. Inflation has been skyrocketing and it has been getting harder and harder to keep the peace in areas surrounding even Konoha. I need you to act as the neutral third party ambassador for the peace talks that I've been able to arrange during the ceasefire that has been called after two weeks of warfare between the Mizu and Kumo. I had to put considerable pressure on both nations to get a ceasefire in the first place."

Shizune nodded as she tried to comprehend what was going on, "Do you know what sparked the conflict in the first place? I may be able to get both sides to stand down if I can figure out the origin to this new eruption of violence."

"I have extremely strong suspicions that Orochimaru is behind this renewal of violence," Tsunade said before lacing her fingers together, "But unfortunately I have no proof. I know that he initiated the tension between both sides in the first place but they rejected that idea. As of right now, all official reports indicate that it was a rogue group of Mizu Nins that infiltrated Kumo and apparently detonated a massive explosives cache that destroyed an eighth of their village before being cut down. If possible I need you to persuade both Tatsumaki and Kiriken that Orochimaru is the one behind all of this, although you'll probably have to exhaust every other line of argumentation trying to prove that neither side started the conflict before they'll even listen to than line of reasoning."

"Is this going to be a solo ambassadorial mission or will you be assigning me to a team?"

"I had planned to team you with Team Eight for all ambassadorial missions but they haven't returned from wave country yet. I'll be assigning you to team with Team Ten along with Haruno Sakura. Since Sarutobi Asuma is currently assigned to an A ranked mission you'll need at least one heavily offensive fighter with you if things turn ugly."

Nodding, Shizune picked up the folder that Tsunade had passed across the desk for her to look over. The vague timeline on the escalation of the conflict between Mizu and Kumo was etched out according to the data and suspicions assembled by various Anbu teams. Shizune couldn't help but pause at the information of Iwa making yet another expansion of territory biting off huge chunks of territory by annexing both Rain and Waterfall.

"What's being done about Iwa's aggression?" Shizune asked, "They are certainly far more active than usual. Hmmm…I'm sure I'm missing something here…"

Shizune quickly scanned over the brief synopsis of the battle that occurred during Iwa's attack. Something was tickling her in the back of her mind but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Glancing through the report a third time the word 'serpent' caught her eye, causing her to reread the passage it was in.

"Tsunade-sama, take a look at this," Shizune said, highlighting the passage before passing the report back to Tsunade, "In the reports about the attacks on Rain and Waterfall our Anbu teams witnessed the same three-headed serpents that attacked Konoha attacking those villages. It is proof that Orochimaru is somehow involved considering that he is the only person who currently has access to the serpent summoning scroll. I think that I'll be able to use this to sway the suspicions that Kumo and Mizu have away from each other and onto the Sound. It will at least be some concrete proof that Sound has been busier than either the Raikage or Mizukage have cared to admit."

A smile finally graced Tsunade's face for the first time since Naruto had returned. Reading the passage had given her hope to somehow make it out of this predicament without the shinobi nations completely shattering apart. Tsunade need that fragment of hope now, especially since the reports on the Akatsuki coming in from Jiraiya had taken a startling increase in frequency.

"Shizune, as this moment you have until tomorrow morning to assemble your team and supplies before departing at once. Because this is supposed to be a strictly ambassadorial mission it will only be ranked as a B class mission. However, all of you will be receiving A class payment as compensation if you are able to at least initiate a signed truce or even a ceasefire for a year or longer. Dismissed!"

* * *

Yakubyougami was once again in his lab revising his current viral agent in an attempt to figure out a formula best suited for taking down a Jinchuriki. He had slipped a minimal dose of his flesh-eating virus into Gaara's lunch three day's earlier and had stayed long enough to realize that beyond a slight stomach cramp there was absolutely no effect on the Jinchuriki. He hadn't even need to slip him the antibody virus that he had created to specifically destroy his original attack virus. As things stood it was next to impossible for him to collect a drop of Gaara's blood to test the effects of his various creations without revealing the fact that he was far stronger than he had ever let on.

So, for now, Yakubyougami was stuck with experimenting with various viral strains that he had been working on for the last few months. Several looked promising, but he had yet to speed up the infection rate to rival that of his flesh-eating virus. Preventing transmission beyond his intended target was also an annoyance that he had been trying to rectify as well. He was trying his damn hardest to come up with something but he was more than confident in his skills with his blade if that turned out to be his final option. If speed was all it took to breech the shields he was sure that it wouldn't be much of a problem. After all, only his illustrious leader exceeded him in terms of speed.

As he continued to work, Yakubyougami's thoughts drifted back to the Chuunin exams and his meeting with Yominokuni Mikomi. 'Three years…' Yakubyougami thought, 'three years and I haven't even had the chance to see her as anything besides the mask that I wear to remain close to our initial target. And now she's near target number nine…' As much as he didn't want to admit it – least of all to himself – Yakubyougami found that he'd been having a great deal of difficulty keeping the Akatsuki's mission as his primary objective. More and more he had caught his thoughts leaning in towards Mikomi.

Wrenching himself from that train of though, Yakubyougami turned back to his work. Running a hand through his midnight black hair, Yakubyougami's piercing red eyes inverted in colour and he began another attempt at virus creation, 'A-T…G-C…T-A…T-A…G-C…C-G…'

* * *

Despite the exhaustion that was crashing over him, Sasuke felt excellent. He could feel his strength returning with every second he trained, every single specter he defeated. Once again Sasuke had achieved four successful Raikiris before his chakra had been sapped and once again he was able to perform nearly every attack in his vast arsenal.

And he had done so without any outside influence.

Pride that had been next to nonexistent while he was serving Orochimaru under the influence of the Cursed Seal surged through him. At last he was beginning to realize what a fool he had been to become lured to Orochimaru through the offering of power. He had lost everything by allowing that damned seal to take over his life and gained very little that he couldn't have achieved on his own.

'Damn' Sasuke thought as he drank a bizarre energy restoring drink that Shinigami had provided plenty of in his workout area, 'I never would have believed that Naruto, Rock Lee and…and Gai would have had the answers all along. Being a genius means absolutely nothing without a great deal of hard work, something that I had never truly contemplated before my time in this land of the dead. I only worked when I was offered the chance to grasp power, never when it was about the basics in becoming a true warrior.'

Briefly a feeling of disgust washed over Sasuke, 'Damn, I just wanted every fucking thing handed to me on a silver platter. If Shinigami ever allows me to regain my life there is no way in hell that I'll ever make that mistake again. Hnn…Naruto, it seems like I may very well owe you an apology. I'm starting to think your attitude may have been the right path to take all along. I just never was willing to acknowledge the potential that you had all along since I couldn't even look past my own damn ego.'

Feeling the energy starting to flow through his body once again, Sasuke's thoughts traveled back to the face that had renewed his drive to return to life, 'Mikomi, I hope that you'll forgive me after all this is finished. My selfish hate not only ended my own life, but nearly ended yours as well. I am unsure of what you truly mean to me since the Cursed Seal shut down almost all of my emotions beyond what the Uchiha clan massacre had done to me, but I promise that I will return to see your face again someday.'

Unheard by the self reflecting Uchiha, Shinigami's laughter rumbled throughout his entire realm. "It appears that you may achieve mortality once again Uchiha Sasuke. I eagerly await your progress for these next several months. You have grown far beyond any expectations that I have ever had for you. It appears that even now, the will of fire burns strongly in you, young boy from Konoha."


	19. Shifting Sands

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I blame not being able to write this fic for the last two month on school. Entirely on school. I made the idiotic decision to take two, high workload, third year courses in my second year at university. BAD CHOICE! I completed them but was worked right into the ground. Every time it seemed like an opportunity to write this fic I found myself being hauled off to do interviews at all hours of the day. But on the bright side…I'M DONE SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! HELL YEAH!!!

To everyone who has read my fic to this point and has been waiting for me to write the next chapter, I humbly apologize. I wanted to write this just as bad as (I'm hoping!) some of you wanted to read this. I should be able to start updating once every week or so. NOW, ON WITH THE FICTION!

**Chapter 19: **Shifting Sands

Sakura slumped forward in her chair, groaning at the futility of trying to reason with the other occupants of the conference room. It had be a month, a whole god-damned month since she had arrived in what was supposed to be a de-militarized area between Mizu and Kumo and not one person had listened to a thing that she, or anybody else from Konoha had said.

Sighing deeply, Sakura was vaguely aware of Shizune continuing to try and reason with the conference delegates from Mizu and Kumo. A dry, humourless smile spread across Sakura's tired face. Shizune certainly was persistent when she wanted to be. She had be badgering every single unreasonable delegate in this sham of a peace conference after they had dismissed the evidence that Team Ten had gathered supporting Orochimaru's involvement in sparking the conflict. Sakura had to suppress an involuntary giggle when she remembered the week Shizune had given the three original delegates from Kumo nervous breakdowns when they couldn't think of a way to refute the evidence she had be showing them. It hadn't stopped them from Ignoring the five Konoha Shinobi anyway.

"…you haven't let us!" Sakura heard Shizune shout, her patience finally wearing thin, "You've confined us to this compound you've set up for these talks while you just continue to war around us! Do you honestly believe the five of us to be stupid? We've given you ample evidence that Orochimaru is the mastermind behind this stupid war you've gotten yourselves into. Now you want more proof that Orochimaru is involved and you lock us up under heavy guard every hour of the day to prevent us from leaving the compound!"

Hearing the cue that Shizune had instructed her to listen for, Sakura got to her feet. Slipping her black gloves on Sakura cracked her knuckles. Loudly. "Listen up. You clearly don't want to listen to us. Well, too bad, because we're here to pull your heads out of your asses even if you want to keep 'em there." A wave of protest rose from the Kumo and Mizu delegates at Sakura's rudeness before she slammed her hand down on the huge oaken table they were sitting at, splitting massive structure in half. The room fell silent once again. "You may have had guards stationed in the hallway outside the room you've set aside for myself and the other Konoha delegates to keep us locked up, but we've only remained at our own discretion and as a courtesy to everybody else meeting here. You say you want more proof? Then let us look for it."

Silence continued to smother the room like a thick woolen blanket until the eldest delegate from Kumo, Chuuko, at last spoke up, "This is exactly sort of violent behaviour we believe you would use to prove your wild theory young lady. What was the point of breaking the table? All you've done is given us yet another reason, albeit a stronger one, to not allow you into our territory. Orochimaru's past history, as well as proof of his involvement with Iwa once again proves nothing. Besides temper tantrums will get you nothing whelp, this is politics, not a fight."

"But it finally got everyone's attention, didn't it old man," Shikamaru drawled from the doorway, "It stopped your posturing and arguments long enough for us to get a word in edgewise." Strolling over to the broken table Shikamaru stood just behind Chuuko, "Besides, you're dead wrong if you think this isn't a fight."

"Your point being?" Chuuko muttered, "Nobody here wants to listen to your damned lies."

"Then why haven't you bothered sending us packing?" Shikamaru smirked as Chuuko winced. All of the Kumo delegates began to feel nervous – Chuuko had never had such an obvious hole poked in his logic before. "I mean, come on, the two of you are at war. All of you don't want to listen to an ally of yours, so what would the point be in trying to avoid insulting Konoha? Why not just start throwing its representatives out the door?"

Chuuko's face turned a faint shade of red, "Because that's just not the way things are done. We want Konoha to remain our allies."

Shikamaru then turned on Aoi, the head of the Mizu delegates, "If you're supposed to be at war, then why the hell are you allowing a Kumo delegate to decide everything about the situation regarding you're 'guests?'"

"But…but…grr, what the hell do you think you're saying boy? You should hold your tongue while you're betters are speaking–"

Shikamaru just raised his left eyebrow, "So you think Chuuko's you're better? You've been silent while he's been talking this whole time."

Aoi's face was starting to turn purple when another delegate clamped a firm hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Taking a deep breath, Aoi tried again, "Perhaps I should rephrase that. We don't have a problem with Konoha and don't want to cause one. Now, I don't like the fact that Konoha is allied with Kumo, but if we have to grit our teeth and bear it then so be it. But if you think that we'll just back down from Kumo after then attacked us for no reason then you're sorely mistaken. If they want peace, well, they can just pay up."

"And I've told you countless times that you attacked us first!" Chuuko growled, "Ten of your shinobi, TEN, blew up almost an eighth of Kumo in an completely unprovoked attack and you have the gall to claim again and again our counter assault was the start of this war?"

"SHUT-UP!" Shizune shouted, "Listen to yourselves! You both claim the other side started this war. You won't stop fighting until you receive compensation from the other and to top it all off you're fighting a war of self destruction. Neither of you can destroy the other without ruining your own villages! Playing this pathetic blame game is making you both look like spoiled children. Don't you want to know what really happened?"

"We already know what happened!" Chuuko and Aoi exclaimed at the same time before turning to glare at one another.

Sighing, Sakura just shook her head at the reaction of the 'peace talk' delegates. 'I sometimes wonder if just beating the information into their heads repeatedly would be easier than this' Sakura thought.

Gathering herself, Sakura gave the delegates a once over, "Then what difference would it make if we investigated the start of your war ourselves? A couple months ago the two of you stood together as part of an alliance to defend yourselves from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Now you've fallen right into a needless conflict whether or not Orochimaru provoked it. Che, I don't know why we're even bothering with all of you anymore."

"Maybe I should just suggest that Konoha cut all ties from Mizu and Kumo if you seem so keen on ignoring us anyway," Shikamaru mused out loud causing more than a few delegates present to have fear flick across their faces for a moment.

Aoi grabbed a hold of the broken table to calm his anger before he spoke again, "Mizukage-sama instructed me to prevent any unnecessary provocation of Konoha in order to maintain the stability of our trade relations and allegiance. I will send a recommendation to the Mizukage suggesting that we allow your delegation of shinobi from Konoha into our lands so that you can conduct your investigation."

Not to be one-upped by anyone from Mizu, Chuuko made a similar concession, "And I will do the same. If nothing else it should prove to you that it was Mizu who recklessly attack our village."

Shizune allowed relief to flood into her voice at last, "That is all we have been asking to do for the last two weeks. Now, I think it might be a good idea to clear this broken table out of the hall and replace it. The recess should give all of us enough time to clear our heads."

* * *

Although Hinata usually enjoy the daily training and sparring sessions she had voluntarily joined for the last month with Naruto and Mikomi, today really felt as if she had taken on a little more than she could handle. Sure, the Byakugan allowed her to see every attack that was coming at her, but how are you supposed to concentrate when you've got a crazy girl tearing up chunks of earth with every attack and a hundred copies of your boyfriend running topless around you? What, with the sweat gleaming off of his body…

Hinata gave a little squeak as she wrenched her mind back to the situation at hand and barely managed to Judo throw a Naruto clone into the onrushing Mikomi. Taking advantage of the smoke explosion generated from the clone's destruction at the fists of Mikomi, Hinata dove between Mikomi's legs, sweeping them out from under her. Handspringing to her feet Hinata spun once, unleashing an uncontrolled Kaiten to knock Naruto's clones back and destroy a few of them. Pausing to catch a quick breath, Hinata didn't notice the slight tremble beneath her feet.

Before she could move out of the way, Hinata felt a pair of strong hands lock onto her ankles a moment before the real Naruto burst from the ground. Pulling Hinata off her feet, Naruto and his clones proceeded to dog-pile Hinata, burying her completely under a sea of copied humanity.

A startled laugh from Mikomi and a series of rapid-fire explosions signaled an end to the day's sparring, revealing a rather stunned Hinata on the ground.

"Neh, neh, Hinata, you lasted a lot longer this time than you ever have!" Naruto shouted excitedly before hauling the dizzy girl to her feet, "I can't believe that you managed to last an hour!"

A wry grin spread across Mikomi's face, "Yeah, especially since you're not as thick skinned as me, or anywhere near the stamina freak that Naruto is."

"Uhh…thanks…I think," Hinata said before giving her head a shake, trying to clear the cobwebs out, "but I still haven't even come close to lasting the four hours that Naruto did last week, or even the three and a half that you did yesterday Mikomi."

"Your point is Hinata?" Mikomi asked the blushing kunoichi, "How many people besides Kakashi-sensei do you know that could dance around a hundred Kage Bunshin's for an hour? It took Naruto, what, twenty minutes to attempt to dog-pile me yesterday? I was just strong enough to muscle my way through it."

"Come on, come on, we've got a little bit of time before you've got to take Mikomi to the Hokage tower Hinata-chan, so let's go get something to eat!" Naruto yelled, "I say that we go to–"

"That barbeque place," Mikomi finished for Naruto before staring off into space, "We've had ramen almost fifteen times this week and not once have we picked up any dango afterwards. It'll be a change. Besides, it's close to the confectionary and they've got this great new almond dango…"

Mikomi just trailed off when she noticed Naruto and Hinata staring at her. Feeling a little bit annoyed at the looks the pair was giving her, Mikomi started to speed up her pace, "What…what is it you two?"

A sheepish look spread across Naruto's face before he turned to Hinata, "Neh, do I really start to look like that when I talk about ramen if I haven't had it for a while? Kakashi-sensei says that I do but…am I really so spacey and whatnot?"

"Yep, without a doubt Naruto-kun," Hinata gently teased Naruto, although I personally think that the both of you look really cute when you do it. Your whisker marks kind of curl up into an extended smile and Mikomi's scar crinkles in such a cute way. Not to mention the glow." With laugh, Hinata took off in the direction of the barbeque restaurant with Naruto chasing her down and a bemused Mikomi following.

"Hey, what the heck to you mean that I glow Hinata? I'm not a light bulb or a firefly you know!"

* * *

Mikomi was waiting patiently in front of the medical jutsu practice table inside the Hokage tower while Hinata prepared the fish they would be working with today. Another smile was beginning to grow on her face. In fact, Mikomi had noticed that she had been far more cheerful lately. It wasn't because the pain of Sasuke's death had started to ease up in the slightest, but it was because Hinata and Tsunade were teaching her medical jutsus. That connection to her past, to her parents…it was a connection that Mikomi had thought was lost to her forever.

The Sound and Orochimaru only cared that she could kill people. Nobody had cared that she hadn't wanted to be able to kill people. The only person who treated her like a human being was Sasuke, and he didn't know any medical jutsus to teach her in the first place. In all honesty she hadn't even been able to devote much thought to what she was missing in her life since it felt as if she had been reduced nothing.

When she had awoken in Konoha she had been incredibly happy to be free from Orochimaru and the Sound. Suddenly Mikomi had found some semblance of control over her life once again. She had met all sorts of people willing to be her friend and even care about how she was doing. Compared to the Sound it should have been perfect. It _was_ perfect in comparison. But once all of the problems had been solved, once her memories had been restored, an oddity of living a good life occurred: Mikomi felt as if her life was missing something. Mikomi's life was missing her own desires, her own dreams. And learning medical jutsus was her dream. Problem was that with her deplorable chakra control, nobody thought that she would even be capable of learning medical jutsu. Everyone just assumed her knowledge of the cut healing jutsu was a fluke.

Then Hinata had examined her chakra coils in greater detail than any medical jutsu ever could. She had discovered the natural healing chakra flowing through her body, naturally lending itself to performing healing jutsu. It had been Hinata who had convinced Tsunade to become her teacher in the healing arts, under the condition that Hinata led her through the initial stages of training.

And now Mikomi only had one more step to complete before Tsunade would lend a hand in her training. The dream that had died with her parents had been reborn, thanks to Hinata's keen eye.

The door to the training room opened with a bang and Hinata wheeled in a massive cooler. Pushing it over to the larger tanks that lined two opposite sides of the room Hinata flipped the lid off and tipped the cooler over. Three fish almost three fourths as long as Mikomi's leg spilled out into the water. They were the subjects for the final test.

"Alright Mikomi," Hinata said before taking a deep breath, "This is the final test. You need to take the fish out of the water, wait till it stops moving and then try and bring it back from the brink of death by triggering the spark of life. The catch is these fish are five times the size of the last fish you attempted this on."

Nodding, Mikomi walked over to the pools, bending down to pull a fish from the water.

"Are you sure you're ready Mikomi-chan?" Hinata asked softly, kneeling down beside her friend, "You've only been working on these tests for the last month. Tsunade-sensei was only willing to give you one attempt at becoming at least a partial pupil. Shouldn't you practice for a little while longer to make sure that you can do this?"

"No." Mikomi said with determination in her voice, "It's what I want to do and I there is no way I'll screw this up. The last thing I ever wanted before my parents were killed was to learn how to heal people with medical jutsu, not kill them."

Without another moment of hesitation Mikomi's hand shot out and caught the largest of the three fish from the tank. Hauling it from the water it took another moment to place the wriggling fish onto the seals inscribed on the practice table. With a firm grip Mikomi gently pressed down on the head and tail of the dying fish to keep it from flopping off of the table.

Hinata nervously watch Mikomi as the fish slowly began to struggle less and less with each passing moment. She had done this many times herself but she had never done attempted to restore the spark of life with this much on the line. Quietly clapping her hands in front of her face, Hinata whispered a silent prayer for Mikomi's success.

Once the fish at last stopped struggling, everything else in the room seemed to fade into the background for Mikomi. All that remained was the fish and her ability to save its life. Closing her eyes for a moment, Mikomi concentrated on the chakra flowing throughout her body. Feeling the ebb and the flow of her internal energies sharpened Mikomi's focus even further. With a thought, the chakra flowed into her hands and right to the edges of the tenketsu in her palm. Verging on exploding out of her palms, Mikomi gently allowed her chakra ease from her palms as she converted the raging torrent of destructive chakra into the calm, flowing river of healing energy. Within a moment Mikomi's hands began to give off a green glow that continued to increase in intensity for another couple of seconds even as she placed her hands on the unmoving fish.

The healing chakra seeped rapidly into the fish's body allowing Mikomi to develop a mental picture of the creature. Its lungs were nearly devoid of oxygen. The blood pressure was beginning to drop. The heart then slowed to a stop even as the faint electrical charge in the heart faded…

"Shit!" Mikomi cursed as she realized that the fish was already dead. Taking another glance at the body, Mikomi noticed the indentation on the fish where her hand had been. Directly over the creature's heart. "Damn, this thing was dead even before I had a chance to try and bring it back to life. I think I injured its heart while I was restraining it."

Mikomi calmly picked the fish up once again and placed it back inside the cooler Hinata had used to wheel them in. "They should make somebody a good meal at least," Mikomi said before she pulled another fish from the water.

This time Mikomi knew far more about the creature that she was attempting to treat. Gently, she placed her right forearm down across the tail and midsection of the fish and firmly grabbed its snout with her left hand. Placing her right hand palm down on the fish, Mikomi let her hand rest directly over the fish's heart. Mikomi felt the fish's heart begin to slow down as the rest of the fish stopped moving, patiently waiting until it ceased moving entirely.

Mikomi's chakra was already in the palms of her hands as she swiftly began to direct her chakra towards the heart. This time Mikomi could feel the familiar 'spark of life' that was the natural electrical current flowing through the heart. Using her chakra to keep that spark alive was the first priority before moving elsewhere. Slowly Mikomi could feel the fish's heart start to beat again. From there Mikomi's chakra spread out towards the fish's lungs and began to break the carbon dioxide down to carbon and oxygen. With a gently current of chakra she cleared the carbon particles from the fish's lungs.

Then the fish moved.

Continuing to push chakra into the fish's body elation soared through Mikomi. Stronger and faster the fish flopped on the practice table until it seemed as if had never died in the first place. Mikomi had brought the fish back from the brink of death. She had succeeded in the final test that Tsunade-sama – now Tsunade-sensei – had placed before her and passed with flying colours.

Whooping for joy Mikomi tossed the alive again fish back into water before grinning crazily at Mikomi. Laughing with exhilaration, Mikomi caught Hinata's hands in her own and spun her around. Having lifted Hinata off her feet for a full revolution Mikomi set her back down before finally calming down.

It had finally happened. Mikomi was going to be taught by the best. Taught by the best the art of saving lives instead of taking them.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama," Juuboku called as he hurried into Gaara's office, "I've got the latest figures on the quarantine situation in the city."

Gaara set aside the small stack of papers he was working on and riveted his attention on the pages in Juuboku's hands. Reaching out, Gaara accepted the clipboard from Juuboku's hands and began to flip through it, a frown marring Gaara's usually calm face.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we didn't get the situation under control in time." Juuboku said as he paced around Gaara's office, "There have been three reports of people contracting his wasting sickness outside of the southwester quarantine area. Considering how viciously this bug hit around two weeks ago the three new cases brings the total infected up to nine hundred and seventeen. It would be higher, but I'm afraid that an elderly couple passed away last night. Their bodies just couldn't handle the strain."

"Tch," Gaara bit out before leaning back in his chair a ways, "Get those three people quarantined right away. I'm afraid that we're going to have to keep the volunteers who are taking care of the sick locked in the city quadrant as well. They may be carrying the disease outside to others without realizing it. Switch the transportation of supplies to the quarantine area to summoned creatures only. I'd extend the quarantine further, but there simply isn't enough room."

Juuboku bowed deeply, "I will do that immediately Kazekage-sama. I have already moved the three new cases into the quarantine lockdown and I will alert the shinobi who are able to summon creatures to ready themselves to become the supply line." Juuboku bowed again before he looked Gaara in the eye. It was time to put everything on the line and hope that his plan worked, "Kazekage-sama, I have been doing a thorough examination of the blood and skin samples from the infected that I collected. We're not dealing with an infectious bacteria sir, but an unusual viral infection. All the signs point to that. I've even identified some odd shapes in the blood that are neither bacteria nor human cell. Our medicines won't be able to fight it sir. But you, you've been exposed multiple times and not once have you even shown the simpler symptoms such as frequent bloody noses. I need a sample of your blood to see if I can find something, anything in it that will allow me to come up with a cure."

Under the guise of Juuboku, Yakubyougami was praying that Gaara would consent. He had tried everything he could think of to covertly affect Gaara with one of his viruses but nothing had worked. He had even mixed a few protein capsules filled with his deadliest flesh-eating virus into Gaara's morning meal and he had complained of nothing but an upset stomach. Yakubyougami hadn't even needed to give him the antivirus to keep Gaara alive. So he had created the debilitating sickness that had spread like wildfire through Suna.

A minute passed. Then another.

"Alright Juuboku-san, take a sample of my blood. You'll need to be quick though, it is difficult to purposely hold my sand back."

An unnoticeable sigh of relief left Juuboku as he bowed again before pulling a rubber band and a syringe from the breast pocket of his vest. Gaara pulled back his left sleeve exposing his forearm. As Juuboku went to tie the rubber band around Gaara's bicep he couldn't help but stare as Gaara's sand started to swirl viciously around his hand. It didn't touch him, but it was enough to distract him slightly. With a practiced flick, Juuboku tied off Gaara's arm and stuck the sanitized needle into a vein in Gaara's arm. Letting blood flow into the glass tube attached to the needle, Juuboku waited until it was full before pulling the needle out and untying Gaara's arm.

"Thank-you Kazekage-sama," Juuboku said as he backed out of the room, "I hope to be able to synthesize something that can counteract this terrible outbreak."

Gaara said nothing, just turning back to work on his papers. However, the concern etched across his face was all anybody needed to see to understand what Gaara felt about the tragedy that had befallen the Village hidden in Sand.

* * *

Yakubyougami relaxed slightly as he entered his home in Suna, letting his features shift from the rounded features of Juuboku to his own hawkish looks. Everything had gone as planned. The virus he had created was incredibly debilitating, but only the weakest of the old had died, and two deaths at that. He had gotten a sample of Gaara's blood and with it, a chance to discover a way to take him down without having to openly reveal the Akatsuki.

All the other menial tasks that were put before him now didn't matter. Only his results would matter.

With a practiced set of one-handed seals Yakubyougami opened the door to his basement lab and started to descend when he sensed a presence inside his lab. His hand immediately shot to his hip pack before he recognized the familiar presence. Deidara was waiting for him in his lab.

Annoyance quickly replaced the surprise that Deidara's presence had given him. Not bothering to hide his approach Yakubyougami quickly descended the stairs, "Deidara, what the hell are you doing here? We're not scheduled to forcibly move on the one-tail. Not until another another two months have passed. We can't risk being discovered, especially this close to the Jinchuriki you…"

Yakubyougami trailed off when he realized that Deidara wasn't the only person waiting for him to show up. The head of the Akatsuki was waiting there with Deidara.

"Things have changed," the Leader said, "We've had to move up our time table up. We don't have any more time to waste moving people into position or for you to figure out a way to incapacitate the Jinchuriki with your viruses. Orochimaru's actions have created wars and turmoil that will be difficult to gain control of. We need to act soon. You have one week, and then you will capture Gaara. Once you do, you'll have proven your worth to Akatsuki once and for all. Don't let your kind-hearted streak get in the way of your job."

The Akatsuki Leader started to head up the stairs and out of the lab before he called back down over his shoulder, "Deidara will be remaining with you from now on. Take down Gaara, and you shall act as the leader of your little team."

* * *

Yakubyougami closed his eyes and leaned backwards away from his lab table and stretched his back out, balancing precariously on the three legged stool he was sitting on. Groaning for a moment as he felt his spine realign he began to stare at the ceiling. It didn't make any sense. He had started his experiments by testing a few of his most basic flesh-eating viruses on Gaara's blood so that he could have a control test to reaffirm Gaara's immunity.

It ended up consuming the sample of Gaara's blood in less than a minute.

Shocked and stumped he had eventually decided to try all of his viruses on Gaara's blood. Every single one of them from his first modified cold virus to a modified AIDS virus that attacked all blood cells affected Gaara's blood. He tried adding antibiotics and all sorts of other medicines to Gaara's blood but they didn't even slow down the progress of his viruses. What had started out as a fairly sound plan had gone to pieces less than an hour after getting the blood sample that was supposed to solve all of the problems that he had been having. He'd even managed to have his wasting sickness affect Gaara's blood, although that had taken three inoculations to the same sample before it occurred.

In a fit of blind rage Yakubyougami grabbed all of his tests on Gaara's blood and incinerated them with a burst of chakra. Every test that he had secretly done to Gaara with every single virus that he had used today hadn't ever worked before. But they worked on Gaara's blood sample as easily as on any other person.

A strained laugh forced its way out of Yakubyougami's mouth and he reflexively crushed the glass test tubes in his hands. Pain spiked into the back of his mind but he barely noticed it as the laughter kept building in his chest. As the blood started dripping out of his hand and the glass fell away from his opening palm he lunged forward and grabbed the rack of test tubes that held what was left of Gaara's blood and hurled it across the room. As the test tubes and rack shattered on the edge of a doctor's examination table Yakubyougami through back his head and howled his laughter at the ceiling. All sanity seemed to have left him as he cackled at the heavens from the basement of his house the Village hidden in Sand.

His eyes were wild as he activated the Tekigougan and swung his bloodied right hand in an arc and instinctively shaped his blood into a solid, razor sharp, katana. Staunching the wound and sealing it up by generating cells where his wound was he raised his blood katana over his head and split the examination table that Gaara's blood had shattered on in half. He slashed the table again and again, reducing it to finer and finer slivers and his arms started blurring. Not once did his blood blade even mar the floor before he dropped the ground and rammed his created sword through his left hand right up to the hilt, pinning him to the floor.

A cry of agony tore from Yakubyougami's frothing mouth before he spit across the room as he tried not to throw up. Manipulating his blood once again he sucked the blood blade up into his hand and sealed the cut, weeping the entire time.

He was nothing but a failure. First he had been nearly killed by Orochimaru's men. He had lost everything that had any meaning in his life. Then he'd thrown himself into become a killer, a destructive force like he had been before meeting the only woman who had ever calmed his blood, hell bent on tearing Orochimaru's spine out of his ass. Only to discover that Orochimaru held the last remaining fragment of his shattered conscience: Mikomi. She had been warped from a young child who wanted to heal the sick into nerveless killer at the hands of the man who had destroyed his life. It didn't matter that she had escaped him thanks to Uchiha Sasuke; he was trapped even further, locked behind the black and red cloak of the Akatsuki in his lust for revenge. Now…now he had just failed once again. It didn't matter that it was an inconsequential failure, but he simply couldn't take failure anymore.

"I'm not a failure…I'M NOT A FUCKING FAILURE DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME KAMI-SAMA, WHO THE FUCK DID I PISS OFF IN A PAST LIFE TO HAVE YOU FUCK MY LIFE UP THIS BADLY"

Collapsing to the ground, Yakubyougami started pounding the floorboards until the shattered and his hands met the rock that was the building's foundation. As he stopped punching the ground, Yakubyougami was distantly grateful he had soundproofed the basement when he had fist moved into the building.

Then he noticed something wet was sliding down his face.

Blinking rapidly as his face seemed to become wetter for no reason he reached his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. That's when it struck him: he was crying! The man who had turned his back on every emotion except cold-heart rage and revenge was crying! Yakubyougami felt his throat close up and he thought that he was going to choke and die in his basement for no reason when his throat muscles relaxed slightly and a sob tore from his throat.

Once…twice…then over and over again until he thought he couldn't make another sound and he still sobbed some more. The red-eyed Akatsuki member wept tears of horror and sorrow in the basement of a house that was nothing more than a cover for taking down a Jinchuriki for profit.

The more Yakubyougami cried, the more he hurt, in turn causing him to cry even harder. His life had turned to shit and he couldn't find anybody to truly blame but himself. Orochimaru may have set the events into motion but it was his own choices that had backed him into the corner he was now in.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the tears began to temporarily dull the pain of his past. Every bad memory he'd had from before he had assumed the name of Yakubyougami was thrown into the back of his mind and locked away. He didn't bother rationalizing what he had done. He didn't care that he had killed so many people. Orochimaru was still going to die. He still would use the Akatsuki to become stronger than ever, strong enough to be able to control his own destiny. He would reunite with Mikomi and throw the mantle of his past behind him.

All he needed was the power to do it.

When Yakubyougami finally stood up again it was as if his outburst had never happened. He was cool and calm once again, striding purposely over to the corner lab where he had created the wasting sickness in the first place. Striding over he picked up a vial with a sickening beige fluid floating inside it and concentrated on it for a moment, re-memorizing the genetic pattern of his pre-made cure to the ailment.

Popping a few blood regeneration pills into his mouth, double the normal dosage, Yakubyougami slit his wrists wide open and drained almost two litres of blood into the basin on the table before he had to seal his wrists up before losing more blood than the pills would regenerate. With a gasp he slumped forward, nearly dunking his head in his own blood before his knees hit the floor. Hard. He had to breathe deeply for a couple of minutes to start thinking straight again, his face an ashen grey that made his eyes look sunken into his skull. Hauling himself to his feet, Yakubyougami grabbed the dish of his blood and activated the Tekigougan.

It took almost four hours for him to create enough of the cure for all of the infected, but he couldn't help but give off a crazed grin. All nine hundred people who had been infected weren't going to be getting up anytime soon with his sickness, and his cure made sure they would feel sleepy for a couple of days at least.

More than enough time for him to capture Gaara without having all of Suna come down upon him.

* * *

Breathing hard, Sasuke was facing a pair of opponents this time during the second phase of Shinigami's testing. He was bruised and beaten, tired beyond belief, finally starting to have his defences slip in this fight. Zabuza and Haku fighting at full strength was pushing the Uchiha to his limits and beyond.

Sasuke felt more exhilarated than he ever had while he was alive.

He felt absolutely incredible. There were no doubts this time. Sasuke knew that he had truly earned his strength this time through his blood, sweat and tears. Alone for the last several months he had trained almost without rest and it showed. There was nothing borrowed about his body now – even if it was currently a spiritual entity – no snake corrupting his mind. And, he hoped, no revenge controlling his soul.

Finding himself at last trapped inside of Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors Sasuke couldn't help but let a faint smile grace his face before creating an electrical charge within his body. He'd show Haku what a mistake attempting to trap an Uchiha could be.

"Give up Uchiha Sasuke," Haku's shade said, completely surprising Sasuke. Not one other shade had ever spoken before now. "I have no desire to have to follow through and kill you for real this time rather than merely placing you in a state between life and death."

"Hehehehehe," Zabuza laughed, wiping the smile from Sasuke's faith with the coldness of it, "You've done well kid, but this time you don't have the copycat to protect you from a real demon. Besides, Shinigami's given us a chance to take the ticket of life from you kid. No way in hell am I going to pass that kind of chance up."

All conscious thought left Sasuke's mind as he went into overdrive, dredging up every last scrap of chakra that filled his spiritual body, "CHIDORI NAGASHI!" With that cry Sasuke summoned the power of the Raikiri to encapsulate his entire body. Forcing even more chakra into the attack, Sasuke unleashed an explosion of electrical energy in every direction. The terrible chakra ripped through Haku's mirrors as if they were tissue paper, sending the attractive boy screaming away from Sasuke and Zabuza.

Seeing his chance, Sasuke charged the shocked Zabuza, drew a pair of kunai from his hip pack, and proceeded to decapitate the Demon of the Mist. With a smirk, Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder only to see Zabuza dissolve into a puddle of water. Astonishment shot through Sasuke as his Sharingan hadn't even register the swap. Just as suddenly the entire dojo filled with a thick fog.

"I'm sure you remember this Uchiha," Zabuza's voice echoed from the mist, "And you've got eight parts of your body to protect. What makes you think you'll be able to take the two of us? Especially since Kakashi was even stronger than you currently are now."

The faintest flutterings of desperation shot through Sasuke as he looked around wildly through the mist, hoping to catch a sign of his two opponents. With sound, sight and smell muffled by this mist, Sasuke need to figure out another way of defending against his two opponents. Taste was out of the question and feel was almost as unlikely, but Sasuke had no choice but to trust his instincts.

As he started to spin to his right, Sasuke suddenly felt the temperature drop from the direction that he was turning in. Snapping his head in that direction time seemed to slow down to a crawl for Sasuke. Haku was bursting out of a pane of ice just to his right while Zabuza's sword was sweeping across his body diagonally.

Letting his body's momentum carry him, Sasuke leapt up with his right foot and twisted in the air, slipping just over Zabuza's sword while tucking his legs away from Haku's needle barrage. With a quick backwards kick, Sasuke smacked Zabuza's sword, overbalancing him and causing the zanbato to swing around to Zabuza's other side and drop his grip to a single hand. In desperation, Sasuke grabbed the huge sword handle, tearing if from Zabuza's grasp and swung it hard at Haku. The massive blade cleaved through the ice mirror as if it was nothing and struck Haku in the middle of his back and kept right on moving. With a savage cry, Sasuke kept up his spin and tried to cleave Zabuza in twain.

However, the slight drag caused by cutting through Haku's body was enough of a delay for Zabuza to slam his hands down on either side of the blade. Sasuke put all of his strength into the attack going as far as throwing the massive blade at Zabuza, but only succeeded and throwing him away while clutching his own blade mere centimeters from his body.

Seeing Zabuza hit the ground and start rolling, Sasuke hands shot through three seals before the piercing sound of the Raikiri split the air. Just as Zabuza started to get to his feet Sasuke took of in a head on charge straight for the Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza barely had any time to react before the Raikiri came tearing through his ribcage the way Kakashi's had intended to, Sasuke's arm traveling all the way through Zabuza's chest before knocking him away with his shoulder. With a wet sucking sound Zabuza slid off of Sasuke's arm and down to the ground. Sasuke just looked down his right arm at the blood that coated it, not even noticing as the bodies of Haku and Zabuza faded away.

The fact that Sasuke had blood on him seemed unreal. None of the other shades had ever bled no matter how many times he had cut them. 'They weren't just copies created by Shinigami,' Sasuke thought, 'they were real…real spirits or maybe even alive. What's going to happen next? I only have one last shade to face…'

"Pathetic…"

Sasuke's blood nearly froze in his body when he heard that familiar drawl. With the Sharingan coming to light in his tired eyes Sasuke came face to face with an entire room full of Itachis. Unconscious rage started boiling in Sasuke and he clenched his hands till they started to bleed.

All of the Itachi's spoke in unison, "This is why I told you to run. Run in fear and live your life in such a disgraceful way. You're nothing but a weakling, a weak child who shouldn't even try to pretend to have anything resembling strength at all. Give up this foolishness or else I'll just send you to the grave once again."

For a full ten minutes Sasuke just stared the copies of his brother in the eyes, shaking with barely suppressed rage. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He was even afraid to move in case he lost control.

Finally, Sasuke started to stalk towards the image of his brother…and walked right past him.

Just before Sasuke exited into the shower room he slammed his fist through the wall and ripped as large a section out as he could before heading off to shower, relax and calm down.

* * *

Disguised once again as Juuboku, Yakubyougami gave one last long look out over the Village Hidden Sand. He had to admit he would kind of miss the city. It was quite the miracle, an incredible wellspring of life in the middle of a lifeless desert.

With a bit of a sigh he turned outwards to look across the desert from the highest point of Suna's western defensive face. Yakubyougami stared down at the men under his command that were to protect the severely weakened village in its time of crisis – after all, he had released his virus into the homes of almost half of the Shinobi population and his cure would still take close to a week to fully clear them of the virus.

The shift was only a third of the size it normally would be since any more would be overworking the few Shinobi that didn't catch his wasting sickness. 'They all have to die, but at least it won't cripple Suna,' Yakubyougami thought. He wasn't a cruel man, despite being Akatsuki, and he had started to honestly think of Suna as his home in a strange sort of way. These men he had worked with for over a year and a half were a kind of family to him in a perversion of the normal sense. 'At least I bought them all a decent final meal…and I'm going to let them see one final sunset.'

Shrugging his shoulders, Yakubyougami adjusted the sword on his back. A sad smile was on his face as he thought about how easy it had been to fool everyone with an illusion to make it seem to be nothing more than a standard issue Anbu katana. Basking in the surprisingly gentle breeze that swept across the desert plains and into sun and sand-blasted cliffs that surrounded the village would be the last peaceful act he would ever do in the village that had become a substitute home. He would truly miss this place.

"Sir," called an Anbu in a mask painted with the pattern of a dust storm. She had come to report in as she landed behind Yakubyougami, "The shift change on the eastern escarpment has finished and gone over smoothly. Also the two teams leaving on missions assigned less than an hour ago by the Kazekage left with everything in order."

"That's good, but we cannot relax. If word gets out of our weakened condition that bastard Orochimaru might make a move on us. We cannot relax, no matter how much we would like to relax. I need you to remain the sole messenger for the wall defences. The Anbu need to remain concentrated on the easier gate access points."

Without another word the Suna Anbu slipped off leaving Yakubyougami in silence once again. Soon his entire guard station would have to die. Soon he'd have to leave Suna forever.

* * *

"Rest in piece brave shinobi of Suna," Yakubyougami whispered as he allowed the last shinobi he had assigned to protect the western escarpment to slide lifelessly from his blade, "You deserve that much for your devotion to Suna and the man I pretended to be. May the desert winds carry your soul to Kami-sama and the sands of time bring you back to this place."

At least nobody would have to see his transformation from his Juuboku persona to his actual appearance. They didn't have to suffer the despair of being killed by one of their own. He had been fast enough to ensure that much.

A low whistle behind him alerted Yakubyougami to Deidara's approach, "You can really make death an art form…yeah. These cliffs painted with the pattern of life that you'll only find from a death by the sword…"

Yakubyougami just scowled at Deidara, "There is no art in death. There is an art how you can deal death by not in death itself. It's just the end." Yakubyougami sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pull out a scroll from his hip pack, "It doesn't matter anyway. You timed your approach well, approaching with the rise of the sun. Nobody knew what hit them."

Deidara gave an arrogant smirk to Yakubyougami as he pulled a spare cloak from the bag on his side and tossed it to Yakubyougami, "Still, you really don't look like your true self without the red clouds. Now, let's head for the one tails so that you can show me the art in dealing death…yeah."

"I just have one more person to take care of."

With a flicker, Yakubyougami hyper-stepped back up the cliff's highest lookout moments before the Sandstorm Anbu was to arrive. Yakubyougami sent a pulse of chakra into the scroll in his hand to unseal its contents. It was a body, the preserved body of the man whose appearance he had stolen to become Juuboku.

Even now the corpse's eyes were wide open in death.

After Yakubyougami laid him across the wall of stone that made up the platform's railing he slipped behind the only building on the cliff to wait, tossing on his Akatsuki cloak before he hid.

Just as he slipped behind the building the Sandstorm Anbu made her appearance. A grimace marred Yakubyougami's face when the first thing the Anbu's hidden face locked on was the corpse he had modified to be an exact replica of his appearance as Juuboku.

"Juuboku-sama…" The Anbu whispered in a slight moment of hesitation. Whether it was shock or despair that caused the Sandstorm Anbu to pause, it gave Yakubyougami enough time to make sure it was her last mistake. Before she could react Yakubyougami silently burst from behind the building and with a quick slash his blade split her vertically from her head to her waist. Bloody tears seemed to leak from her Anbu mask before her body finally fell apart, blood sloshing over Yakubyougami's boots.

Deidara hopped up to the lookout with a laugh, "You really know how these sand guys operate. Guess you learned a thing or two working for them and their Jinchuriki for over a year."

"I was essentially Kazekage…no…the One Tail's right hand man. I did a lot of management and organization of the mechanics of the village," Yakubyougami said as he flicked the blood from his sword and replaced it in its shoulder harness, "Now if you don't mind, lets get down to business. I've got a Jinchuriki to take down. As long as you stay out of the way things won't be a problem. You can just hang out around here if you want to, watch with that little ocular enhancement of yours."

"Sure…yeah… boss man," Deidara said with a grin. With a jump he hopped back up onto the building built into the cliff and leaned back and relaxed.

* * *

This early in the morning there normally weren't many civilians moving about the streets of Suna. Mainly shinobi were the only ones up and about. With the large section of shinobi population affected by his wasting sickness Yakubyougami didn't see a single person moving about Suna, even though it was already just past the crack of dawn.

With familiarity born from living in the Village for so long Yakubyougami darted towards the Kazekage tower, sticking to the shadows and hyper-stepping across any open sections in the village. All the available shinobi would be posted on guard duty or else sleeping so that they would be ready for it. Even the skeletal staff at the Kazekage tower wouldn't be a problem to slip by as he had purposely targeted the strongest shinobi for infection.

Yakubyougami watched and waited for the sole guard patrolling the outside of the Kazekage tower to move out of his direct line of sight and then another ten seconds to ensure that the guard wouldn't be able to see him when he emerged. Making sure to suppress his chakra as low as possible Yakubyougami ran across the open area to the tower wall and took off climbing the outside of it. Seven seconds and seven stories later he paused to glance in a window to get oriented to his position.

'Alright, so I'm at the western conference room,' Yakubyougami thought as he mapped out his position relative to the Kazekage office window on the top floor, 'Gaara's bay window should be on the exact opposite side of the building.

Latching his hands to the wall and it was a simple matter for Yakubyougami to crawl along the wall over the tops of the seventh floor windows. Keeping one eye on the ledges above his head he counted off seven before he saw the long, extended ledge of the Kazekage's office window. Peeking a glance through the corner of the window, Yakubyougami saw Gaara sitting at his desk with his back to the window.

Ducking back down he slid out below the ledge and silently unsheathed his blade and set himself to launch in at full speed at Gaara. Locking one hand to the ledge as a pivot point Yakubyougami pushed off as hard as he could and slammed feet first into the window, blowing the entire thing into the office.

A wall of sand exploded out of the window taking Yakubyougami with it before his feet even touched the office floor. Yakubyougami had to close his eyes for a moment to keep the sand out of his eyes and channeled his energy down his sword. Before the sand could lock around Yakubyougami's arms he blasted the sand away from his body only to be met with a screen of sand shurikens. His arm blurred as he slashed them all aside before twisting into a back flip to land against the wall of a house near the tower. Looking up at Gaara, Yakubyougami found him standing on the ledge where the window once stood glaring down at him.

Gaara only said one thing, "Akatsuki…"

"So you already know why I'm here do you?" Yakubyougami called back up to the red-haired Kazekage, "Then how about we do this the easy way and you just come with me right now. Don't make me ruin your village by having to put you through half the buildings to get you to see the light, or better yet, darkness."

Gaara didn't bother saying a word, he just raised his left hand and a wall of sand came with it. Yakubyougami gave an unsurprised and unimpressed smirk at Gaara and did a quick hyper-step away, seconds before the wall of sand crashed down upon the wall he had been clinging too. Gaara's shield of sand reacted marginally faster than he did starting to dome up above his head to intercept Yakubyougami's sword slash. Thinking beyond a defensive counter Gaara blasted a spear out of his sand gourd at Yakubyougami's head only to end up reeling backwards slightly at the sight and sound a fist indenting into the sand centimeters from the left side of his head.

Leaping from the window Gaara created a sand plat form beneath his feet even as he directed four separate pillars of sand to shoot up from the ground and tear the vacant top floor of the Kazekage tower clean off. Yakubyougami came leaping up above the blasting sand after it had already struck with both hands full of his viral tipped senbon. Yakubyougami pushed his chakra into the senbon to give them more of a kick and then he converted it into wind chakra with his elemental alignment. Rearing back Yakubyougami hurled the enhanced senbon with all his might, sending them drilling through the air towards Gaara.

The shockwave generated by senbon arched Yakubyougami back towards the wall of the Kazekage tower and he ran down the side to the ground. Gaara 's shield of sand shot into place as usual, closer to his body due to the sheer speed of the senbon, only to have the punch right on through. The sand hadn't compacted enough to deal with the power being brought to bear behind the needle points. With a cry of shock and a little pain, Gaara's sand platform disintegrated for a moment as three of the eight needles managed to penetrate right through his sand armor and into his body. The sand pulled the needles from his body seconds after they penetrated, but the burning distraction left behind by the virus attempting to eat away at his flesh left his defences down enough for Yakubyougami to strike again.

Hyper-stepping at top speed, Yakubyougami closed the gap between himself and Gaara in less than a second and blew right through the flimsy line of sand that had started to react to his attack. Yakubyougami struck home with a powerful blow to Gaara's stomach with the flat of his sword, hurling the heavy Jinchuriki through the wall of a nearby building.

When Gaara didn't reappear Yakubyougami couldn't help but feel a little cautions, "Give it up kid, I know you aren't gonna go down that easily."

In an explosion of sand the entire courtyard surrounding Yakubyougami seemed rise up into the air like a massive tsunami of sand and started falling towards him. "Oh shit!" Yakubyougami screamed before grabbing the cross-piece of his sword. Pushing his chakra in a very specific three ring, clockwise motion it unlocked the cross-piece and he pulled the two, one and a half inch thick guards down to the handle. With a quick flick of his wrist, Yakubyougami's blade transformed. No longer was it a massive blade nearly the size of a zanbato, but instead it had become a fan made up of fifteen ultra thin sword blades.

Yakubyougami didn't hesitate to launch his attack, "FUTON: CYCLONE FURY!"

The cyclone of wind exploded outwards with incredible force, throwing away all of the sand surrounding Yakubyougami. As the sand walls were blown away, Yakubyougami reset the blades of his sword only to have several spears of sand shoot in his direction. Quickly bobbing and weaving Yakubyougami left them in the dust and closed in on Gaara's chakra signature. With his sword alighting with blue chakra Yakubyougami unleashed three chakra waves in succession, battering against Gaara's sand shield.

As Gaara was lowering the shield that had completely obscured his view of the Akatsuki attacker he summoned two walls of sand to slam together in the area the attacker had been standing. He was two slow. As the wall parted all Gaara saw was a black blur before the pain hit him.

Yakubyougami had gotten in beyond Gaara's defences and was pummeling away at him, forcing his sand to try and keep up. For Gaara it started feeling like Rock Lee all over again before he simply exploded all the sand he could beneath him and forced the Akatsuki member to retreat. Breathing hard Gaara tried to calmly face down the speedy fighter in front of him. He really needed a chance to come up with a plan, "You're not the first person to outrun my sand Akatsuki. That won't work a second time." The last thing that Gaara was expecting was the Akatsuki member laughing in his face.

"Hahahaha, oh that was rich one-tail. I called Yakubyougami for a reason you know. Nobody notice all those weeks ago when I unleashed that wasting sickness I created upon your village. Nobody noticed when I tried to kill you off by putting a flesh-eating virus in your morning meal. Nobody even noticed the fact that I single-handedly wiped out every shinobi standing guard on the western escarpment. I too great pleasure in killing that fat-ass fool Juuboku."

"What?" Gaara growled out as he felt his temper flaring, "That was you? You caused all those people to get sick, and now you've killed of them man who saved them all?" Gaara furiously glared at Yakubyougami, trying to burn a whole through his body, "You're a dead man Akatsuki."

With yet another wave of sand shuriken Gaara leapt into the air to get above the action, flying high on his platform of sand. Like a general that can see everything his opponent is doing, Gaara launched wave after wave of sand after the elusive Yakubyougami, but still couldn't touch the man.

Yakubyougami spent the next ten minutes waiting for Gaara to land again and start fighting again for real before getting fed up. Once again Yakubyougami found himself climbing the Kazekage tower, but this time moving at top speed. Reaching the top Yakubyougami pulled two slits of fabric from the back of his shirt and then cloak. Then he made five quick hand seals and he bit his thumb, wiping the blood across the back of his shoulders.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE GAARA, THERE'S A REASON I'M CALLED THE ANGEL OF DEATH. KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!" Yakubyougami slammed his bloody hand down on his back and bit back a cry of pain as smoke billowed from his back and he could feel the skin stretch beyond the breaking point at his shoulder blades. In an explosion of blood and chakra Yakubyougami's summoning jutsu slowly revealed itself to the world.

On Yakubyougami's back was a pair of massive, black, angel wings. The wingspan was just over twenty feet wide and the feathers seemed to suck the light from the air they were so black.

Sweeping his massive wings back, Yakubyougami whipped the blood from his wings and leapt up into the air. Then he began to fly. The downdraft from the wings was strong enough to knock a man from his feet and propelled Yakubyougami into the sky. In three strokes Yakubyougami had closed the distance with Gaara and once again began to attack.

When Gaara tried attempting to outmaneuver Yakubyougami in the air, he soon realized how mistaken he was. Despite their size Yakubyougami's wings allowed him to dart through the air like a hawk, turning on a dime only bring a wing across to slash a wind blade into Gaara's sand defences.

Again Gaara found himself being pressured onto the defensive, forced to give ground again and again to keep the sword from striking him. More than once he had felt the blade whistle just past the front of his face as it tore through his half formed sand shields.

Frustration and desperation were starting to set into Gaara as he tried again and again to at least strike the black wings of his elusive foe. Pulling more and more sand up from the desert floor a proverbial sand storm had erupted with Yakubyougami being its target. All over Suna the pair flew with Yakubyougami slowly, but successfully getting cut after cut into Gaara. He made sure than not a single one of them was truly deep: the Akatsuki still had need of him after all.

Finally, Yakubyougami struck home again, ejecting Gaara from his created sandstorm with Yakubyougami following closely behind. Gaara struggled to quickly call all of his sand to him while quickly forming a protective dome that encapsulated him within his dome of highly compressed sand. Just as Gaara formed his third eye outside of his little dome he summoned an enormous wave of sand stretching from almost one end of the village to another. With a bit of chakra molding, Yakubyougami suddenly found himself in a dark cavern created by Gaara's chakra.

Then the massive, kilometer wide sand dome imploded.

Not being able to afford missing his opportunity, Yakubyougami shot through the air at full speed towards the hiding Gaara as the dome imploded around him. Chakra surged into his wings and the next sweep generated a sonic boom powerful enough to hold the sand away from him for another precious second. At top speed, with wind chakra moving through his blade, Yakubyougami slashed straight through the top of Gaara's ultimate defence. Folding his wings in tight Yakubyougami dove inside.

With no room to maneuver Gaara was unable to avoid Yakubyougami's next attack, taking the butt of the massive sword straight on his temple with almost enough force to crush his skull. The blow snapped Gaara's head back into his own hardened sand, knocking him unconscious. With a sudden lurch, Gaara and Yakubyougami dropped from the sky amidst a tempest of sand that obscured them from view.

In a streaming burst of sand Yakubyougami emerged clutching Gaara tightly. In a matter of minutes he flew over Suna and dropped Gaara into the waiting arms of Deidara.

"Yeah, that was certainly a beautiful fight Yakubyougami-sama. The way you drove back that prison of sand tsunamis was great to watch…yeah."

"There's no time for that," Yakubyougami said, "We have to leave now. Most of the Village may be down for the count still, but those left alive are going to be enraged that somebody has taken their Kazekage. Start creating a few of your exploding sculptures. NOW MOVE!"

* * *

Kankuro was royally pissed off. He had had to stand around looking like an idiot watching his brother, his Kazekage, fight for his life by the time he had gotten close enough to assist in the battle. Everyone had been warned about the dangers of the Akatsuki and what it meant to Gaara but nobody had made the connection. Half of the damned shinobi and almost all of the Jounin had been laid low by that wasting sickness. With all the reports Jiraiya had been sending in about Akatsuki activity you'd think at least one person might have made the connection between the sickness and an impending Akatsuki attack.

By the time he reached the tunnel exit that would lead to an exit that would cut off the Akatsuki Kankuro was starting to breathe a little harder due to the speed he was moving at. Banking off the side of the wall, Kankuro lost as little speed as possible as he flew down the tunnel. The only thing on his mind was getting his brother back no matter what he had to be done to do it.

Without breaking his stride Kankuro leapt over the bottom half of the gate's tunnel just as the backs of the two Akatsuki members came into view. Continuing his sprint Kankuro felt his adrenaline come alive once again as anger and fear tingled throughout his body.

"Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Kankuro roared as he slid to a stop at the top of the dune overlooking the two men, "Drop my brother right the fuck now!"

Both men paused to look back at the enraged Kankuro.

"Nah, he's our property now…yeah." Deidara said just before turning to leave.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Kankuro shouted, grabbing the three scrolls from his back and throwing them out onto the sand before the two Akatsuki. Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshouo appeared in a massive cloud of smoke, all familiar to both Akatsuki members. They both had dealt with Sasori's puppets before.

"Take him down quickly," Yakubyougami said as he hefted Gaara once again before tossing Deidara a clear plastic tube, "finish him off with these guys."

"Yeah, now take the one-tails and leave catty here to me," Deidara said with a laugh, "I'll show him what true artistry is like."

In a surge of sand, Kankuro sent all three of his puppets charging at the lone, grinning Akatsuki member. Pulling his hands from his pockets Deidara's hands were covered in smoke and a pair of clay swallows appeared. With a surge of chakra Deidara send the birds arching towards Karasu and Kuroari. The resulting explosion forced Kankuro to duck behind Sanshouo to avoid the shrapnel caused by his other two puppets exploding, raising his left hand to fully control Sanshouo in the process.

A sharp stabbing pain in his left hand was all that alerted Kankuro to what was going to happen. Yanking his hand back he tore the senbon from his and leapt back to his feet to see Deidara running to catch up to Yakubyougami. Just as he was about to give chase the pain hit him. With a gasp Kankuro sank to his knees as he felt as if his left hand was tearing itself apart. Glancing at it he was horrified to see his hand practically rotting away from his bones and spreading up his arm at an alarming rate. Think as fast as he could through the pain, Kankuro grabbed a kunai from his hip pack and rammed it into his elbow. Biting his tongue to keep from passing out from the pain, Kankuro started to hack away at his forearm. Nearly vomiting from the pain and the sight of flesh falling away from his bones, Kankuro tore the bottom half of his left arm away from his body just centimeters before the flesh eating virus would have made its way past his elbow.

With the last of his strength, Kankuro used his left hand to have Sanshouo face his arm and activate the flamethrower in its mouth, searing his wound closed. This final bit of pain proved too much for Kankuro, at last passing out and collapsing onto the hot desert sand.


	20. To Save a Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Well, things seem to be back on track with my writing now that I've gotten another chapter finished. Sorry I took so long (again…) but I discovered I'd written and planned a MAJOR plot hole in the story that just messed everything up so I had to rewrite the entire chapter as well as the plan I'd made for the next five chapters. I got kind of paranoid about it for a bit so that's why it took so long. Go figure something like this would happen…

Either way it doesn't look like I'll be able to stick to any self imposed deadlines at all. Life just doesn't seem to allow me to do so. Too much stuff (work…) going on. I'll just try to turn out chapters as fast as possible from now all. That's all I can promise. At least I've nearly finished planning the story. Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter 20: **To Save a Life…

A rather strange, off-key tune was being whistled throughout the Hokage tower that was causing most of the occupants to just shake their heads. Because it was such a rare occurrence nobody had the heart to tell the whistler to shut up. That and nobody felt suicidal enough to risk having their head torn clean off their shoulders.

With a spring in her step and a tune in her heart – and mouth – Tsunade entered her office actually anticipating working on the mountain of paperwork that perpetually covered her desk. She had finally gotten around to refilling her emergency saké stash, even remembering to increase the size of the bottle holder latched to the bottom of her desk to handle a larger bottle. In her other hand Tsunade twirled the progress report that Shizune had finally reached her this morning – at a reasonable hour too!

Just because she could, Tsunade flipped over her own desk only to land in her swivel chair and slid towards the large bay windows. Tsunade set her saké bottle down and flicked open the tie that was on the miniature scroll.

_Hokage-sama,_

_The many conferences of the past month have finally paid off. The respective head negotiators have agreed to a temporary truce until our diplomatic party has completed its investigation into the start of the Mizu/Kumo conflict. We have been given one month to find an answer beyond the indications of Orochimaru's involvement we have delivered so far._

_Shizune_

Tsunade had to work fairly hard to keep herself from doing anything more than smiling as the urge to break out into childish giggling nearly overwhelmed her. Things were finally going her way once again. Naruto was no longer openly moping about Sasuke's death – she had actually feared that he might sink into a depression – and was getting along very well with his new teammate. The Anbu squad that she had been assigned to keep track of communication between Iwa and Orochimaru had noted that communications between the two had slowed to a crawl, possibly giving Konoha enough time to regroup and take Orochimaru down permanently. At least he didn't seem to be making any sudden moves quite yet.

Now Shizune, Sakura and Team Ten had finally produced results. Later than Tsunade had hoped admittedly, but at least they were willing to listen to the voice of reason once again. With a brief sigh, Tsunade spun around to face the mountain on her desk. Pulling a new pen from her drawer Tsunade decided to take page out of Naruto's book.

"Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" Tsunade cried as seven copies appeared in a cloud of smoke. With a vigor for work rarely seen the Tsunades launched themselves at the pile of paper work.

A few seconds later the door burst open as the Anbu guards sensed the use of a fairly large amount of chakra. The sight that met their eyes was one they had never imagined in their wildest dreams. Eight Tsunades were flopped around the Hokage office in various positions all wildly scratching away at paperwork. Doing a double take at the sight of their Hokage actually putting a lot of effort into her work, the Anbu left the office in a daze, purposely leaving the door open a crack. Who would have thought it possible for Tsunade to voluntarily work?

First one hour of hard work passed and then another. Outside the door to Tsunade's office a crowd had started to gather to watch the spectacle of their Hokage actually finishing off her paperwork. This was a once in a lifetime occurrence after all.

Another hour of diligent work passed and the novelty of having a hard working Hokage once again wore off, the crowd dispersing to their usual positions inside the tower. Then, just as the pile of papers was almost completely cleared from Tsunade's desk, a messenger bird flew in through the open window and started causing a racket.

Glancing up at the bird Tsunade frowned as she recognized the brown and black feather pattern of Suna's fastest messenger bird. Anytime that bird was sent somewhere it meant that something major was happening in Suna. Ordering her clones to finish stacking the papers they had finished Tsunade dispelled them and held her hand up for the bird land on. Landing with a shrill trill the bird stuck its right leg out offering the scroll canister to Tsunade. Pulling her second message of the day free Tsunade set the bird down on her desk lamp to read it.

_Hokage-sama…_

Tsunade scowl deepened when she realized that it wasn't Gaara who had written her the note, but someone whose writing she had never seen before.

_Suna is in need of immediate assistance from Konoha. Gaara, our Kazekage had been captured by a pair of Akatsuki members and most of our elite ninja are unable to pursue them as they are stationed to protect Suna from further attacks. Your village currently has the most knowledge on the organization Akatsuki and we need your expertise in the pursuit._

_Baki – assistant to the Kazekage_

A growling sound reached Tsunade's ears and it took her a moment before she realized that it was coming from her. She knew how much of a risk it had to be for anyone from Suna to send word that their Kazekage had been capture – besides, he'd grown on her in the year or so he'd been Kazekage.

Punching the call button on the intercom built into the wall Tsunade couldn't help but nearly scream into, "I NEED YOU TO GET ME TEAM SEVEN RIGHT THE HELL NOW! Drop whatever you're doing buster and get them in my office in ASAP! Get Hinata too!" Not bothering to wait for a reply Tsunade burnt the letter to a crisp before stomping over to her desk to write her reply to whoever was currently in charge in Suna.

_Alert confirmed. Assistance is being sent immediately – Tsunade, Hokage._

With a practiced twist Tsunade rolled the slip of paper up and slipped it into the bird's leg canister. Picking up the bird Tsunade gave it a quick boost out the window as it began to wing its way back to Suna. Her good mood now completely ruined Tsunade threw herself down in her chair before reaching under her desk. Pulling out her recently enlarged saké stash out Tsunade took a long swig before she recapped it and hid it under her desk. Leaning back in her chair she tried to remain as calm as possible while she waited for her secretary and the Anbu to round up the only team she would consider sending in pursuit of Gaara.

Impatience and frustration were familiar feelings for Tsunade but they felt magnified a hundred fold as she waited for Team Seven to arrive. Leaning back in her chair to try and remain focused Tsunade tried to sense the team's chakra signatures as they arrived. She only had to wait ten minutes before the first signature arrived. Mikomi's soothing signature – Tsunade could only assume it was due to the healing chakra flowing through her body – came from the south, the direction that Mikomi's favourite dango shop was. Another five minutes passed before she felt Naruto's hyperactive energy enter the building beside the calmer chakra of Hinata. Then there was only one more to wait for.

Despite knowing full well that Kakashi would arrive far later than everyone else on his team she still couldn't help but feel annoyance towards that tardy teacher. Still, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk a little bit despite the situation when Kakashi arrived only fifteen minutes after the rest of his team did. He was apparently started to learn that when she said ASAP, she meant be there or be punched out an open window.

Schooling her emotions Tsunade prepared herself to send some of the people she cared about on an incredibly dangerous mission. Still, she knew that there wasn't a better suited team for the task.

When Team Seven entered Tsunade's office a few minutes later they were met with a very serious Tsunade. "It's good to see that you're started to understand what I want when I ask for you to report to my office immediately. You were only a quarter of an hour later than your students."

Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head, "Ehehe, well my head still kind of aches at the though of being sent on my mission courtesy of Tsunade-sama airlines. After the tenth straight time I've tried to keep my tardiness to a minimum."

"Good. Now down to business. The four of you are being sent on a very dangerous mission. It's been ranked as class S, but the four of you are the only people I could even think of sending on this mission. Sabakyu no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna has been captured by the Akatsuki. Suna has sent a request for assistance in dealing with this matter as their forces are severely restricted due to the need to place their remaining elite ninja on guard duty. Now, the task that I set before the three of you is this: head for the Village Hidden in Sand immediately after you've packed the needed supplies. Once there you are to contact the current village representative in Gaara's absence Baki. Once you know the direction that the Akatsuki left the village in you are to pursue them immediately and rescue Gaara." Tsunade looked the team over to make sure that they absorbed the information.

Just before she was about to continue Naruto suddenly burst out, "WHAT? GAARA'S THE KAZEKAGE? SINCE WHEN?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto while trying to stifle the sudden urge to burst out laughing while Hinata filled him in, "Gaara has been the Kazekage for just over a year Naruto. I met him as the Kazekage for the first time a while ago when this whole mess with Orochimaru started. Now's not the time though."

"That right Naruto, focus on the task at hand," Tsunade scolded, "You've got a mission to perform. Now as I was trying to say, your task is to rescue Gaara. He is a well known Jinchuriki, a demon jailor as the Shukaku is sealed in him, and recent intelligence suggests that the Akatsuki are specifically targeting them. I plan to send a back up team after you've left – more than likely lead by Maito Gai as his team is returning tomorrow – so be sure to bring a decent set of radio gear to be able to get in touch with them. You'll need to move fast so I suggest heading out immediately. You're dismissed."

* * *

As the noon sun shone overhead Team Seven was assembled at Konoha's west gate and were preparing to head out. While Hinata did a quick inventory on the medical supplies that she had packed Naruto was still busy stowing kunai and shuriken in his hip pouch as well as his back pack. Mikomi was in charge of carrying the emergency rations for the trip and was just finishing tightening the straps on her bag when Kakashi appeared with the radio equipment needed for the mission.

Kakashi was lazily spinning one of the throat microphones around his finger as he explained their itinerary, "First off, all of you need to put one of these guys on. There is no sense in being any louder then we need to be during this mission. Second, Tsunade commissioned four soldier pills for our team to use so that we can make the trip to Suna without stopping. Any delays could mean the difference between rescuing Gaara and rescuing a corpse. Finally, we are to send word of the direction we are heading in our attempts to intercept the Akatsuki so that we can meet with whatever team Hokage-sama is sending to support us."

Serious nods were exchanged all around as they accepted the throat microphone systems that Kakashi had brought for them. After helping Mikomi figure out how to put them on and properly use the system, Team Seven took off for the Village Hidden in Sand and the Akatsuki.

* * *

'We're making surprisingly good time,' Kakashi thought absent-mindedly as Team Seven continued to speed across the blistering desert, 'And I haven't even been able to come up with an excuse to arrive late yet.'

Anyone who knew the route to the Village Hidden in Sand from the Village Hidden in Leaves understood how tough it was to make the transition from forest country into the blasting heat and frigid cold of the desert. With temperatures dropping close to freezing during the night and sun baking the area to a scorching fifty degrees Celsius during the day it wasn't hard to understand why. Team Seven just sped out into the desert, ignoring the drastic temperature change from night into day. Even now with the wind causing sand to tear at their skin and clothing they remained single-mindedly focused on their goal: get to Suna and then save Gaara.

As the sun rose overhead signaling the middle of the day, so too did the Village Hidden in Sand. It appeared in the horizon over the dunes of sand, a solid wall of rock in an ocean of drifting sand. Their building thirst forgotten, Team Seven weaved through the sand dunes to the end of the first leg of their rescue mission. Putting on a little bit of extra speed the team made it to the Village's eastern gate in a matter of minutes.

Looking around at Suna's defensive battlements Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. Suna looked as if it was operating on a skeletal operating force with barely enough around to keep up a regular shift change. Suna appeared in worse shape than he thought possible despite the capture of their Kazekage.

As they approached the East Gate entrance a squad of Chuunin dropped from above to surround them. Naruto reflexively reached for a kunai only to freeze when he felt Hinata's hand catch his arm. "We came here to help them not fight them," Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear.

"State your business for coming to Suna," barked the lone man wearing an Anbu mask standing directly in front of the gate. "You," the Anbu barked at Kakashi, "Jounin, slowly reach for the documentation your Hokage would have given you to entitle a visit to Suna. Any sudden moves and we won't hesitate to kill all of you where you stand."

Amazingly, Naruto was wise enough to keep his mouth shut and let Kakashi do the talking, "We were invited here by a man called Baki. The documentation is in my hip pouch that should grant us entrance to Suna as well as a meeting with Baki-sama." Slowly reaching into his hip pouch Kakashi pulled out the thin, white scroll that Tsunade had given him.

With practiced ease the Anbu slit the seal on the scroll and unrolled it. Quickly glancing over it he nodded once before passing it back to Kakashi, "Good. Alright, come this way – we've been expecting your team. We're to take you to the hospital where Kankuro-sama is staying with Baki-sama and Temari-sama. You'll be fully briefed there."

Turning on his heel, the Suna Anbu jumped on top of the nearest building and headed straight for the hospital with Team Seven following closely behind him.

* * *

"Good to see that you're team arrived so quickly," A familiar turban wrapped Jounin greeted Team Seven as they were shown into the hospital room where Kankuro was staying, "We need to give chase as soon as possible." Glancing back at Kankuro who was resting on the bed, Baki nodded at his former pupil's bed, "Kankuro-san was the last person alive who saw the Akatsuki team. He'll be briefing you on what he knows about their abilities."

Gathering around Kankuro's bed, Temari gave an acknowledging nod to both Hinata and Naruto before sitting back in the chair by Kankuro's bed. Out of his cat-like suit for the first time since they had met, Team Seven could see the clear resemblance to Temari with his thick blonde hair and skin tone. Even the definition that the Yondaime Kazekage possessed showed up on Kankuro's body. Kankuro just gave a tired grin before he reached out to shake Naruto's hand, "Heh, it's good to see somebody Gaara thinks so highly of. Naruto, I'm glad to see that you'll be helping rescue my brother."

"Hey, I never abandon my precious people," Naruto said with a slight smile, "and Gaara is a friend to me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What happened to your arm?" Hinata asked as she deactivated her Byakugan after taking a quick look at Kankuro's arm, "It looks like somebody tried hacking it off while failing several times! How did this happen Kankuro-san? Did the Akatsuki do that to you?"

Kankuro's face darkened as he frowned at the very recent memory, "Yeah…well, they're responsible for this happening anyway. The guy who captured Gaara gave the other guy these freaky senbon. He stuck me in the hand with one and my skin just started rotting right off my bones." An involuntary shudder went through Kankuro as he remembered it, "I could feel it falling off my body…"

Mikomi wasn't sure what it was about Kankuro's description of the senbon that made her feel uneasy about it – what it did to a person was scary enough – but it just didn't feel right to her at all. "Were you able to get your hands on the senbon afterwards?"

"Of course we did," Baki said, "And using the information that was left behind after our top disease expert was killed by those Akatsuki bastards we were able to determine that both the sickness that has crippled our village and the one that nearly killed Kankuro both come from a similar base source. We don't know why exactly though."

"That's just weird," Mikomi muttered, "They're two radically different conditions so they shouldn't have the same source." Shrugging off her unease, Mikomi glanced back towards Baki, "Who was the expert Baki-sama?"

"Our Kazekage's chief advisor, Juuboku-sama."

Mikomi stiffened. The man who knew her parents, that was the only link that she had remaining to her life before the Sound captured her, that had gone out of his way to befriend her during the Chuunin Exams…was dead. A her stomach began to clench up as she felt herself drawing back inside of the protective shell that she used to put up in the Village Hidden in Sound.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Mikomi screamed at herself in her head, 'You don't have time to be thinking about this. You've got a mission to do and a life to save. Don't let yourself stop caring like you did in the Sound. Pull yourself together!' Mikomi gave herself a mental shake down before tilting her head to the side and cracking her neck to try and calm down. It wasn't until she felt Hinata gently put her hand on her shoulder that she was able to focus on the situation at hand once again.

"…crazy strong the both of them." Kankuro was saying when Mikomi tuned in once again, "Although I didn't get to see too much of that Blondie's abilities. I'd imagine that both of them would be a challenge to fight against." Kankuro glanced down at the stump of his left arm to firm up his resolve before he continued on, "I'll start with what I know about the asshole that kidnapped Gaara. Frankly, I think he was the leader of the pair. I believe I caught him introducing himself as something like Yakabyou, or Yakubyougami or something. Anyway, he's damn fast, putting that Lee kid to shame except for when he did that gates thing. He wields a long, black blade that's almost as tall as he is, though it's at most a handbreadth wide. Now, he uses wind based Jutsus, but I'm not entirely certain what he uses as a medium for them as he was obscured by Gaara's cyclone of sand. However, I though that I saw his sword retracting into a blade as the storm cleared, so he might have some way of creating a fan out of that sword. He also was able to summon a pair of black wings on his back, letting him take off like some sort of hell-bent angel or something. That, and he's the guy who had those senbon that destroyed my forearm."

Kakashi nodded, making sure to remember everything that Kankuro was telling him. Looking around at everyone else, so were they. "Alright Kankuro-san, and the blonde? What do you know about him?"

"Besides the fact that I couldn't tell whether he was a guy or a girl he didn't seem like the kind of guy to fight up close," Kankuro said with a wry look on his face, "He's the one who hit me with the senbon. Anyway, I attacked him with my triple puppet combination that I'd been using regularly only to have him blow Karasu and Kuroari away with what looked like a couple of exploding birds. Beyond that I don't know how he fights, just that he made no move to get in close. That's the most I can accurately tell you about that pair."

"That's all we can ask for," Baki assured his former pupil, "The fact that you stayed alive to tell us at all is enough. Now, you need to point Konoha's team in the right direction. Where were the Akatsuki pair heading?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Kankuro tried to recall the direction that the Akatsuki were traveling, "Towards…the River Country I believe. They were heading out from the eastern gate and they weren't heading towards Fire Country so that's the only place that I can think of they'd be heading towards. There's no way to track them in this sand except by scent, so you're going to need a dog and a piece of Gaara's clothing to ensure you're heading in the right direction."

"I can handle that," Kakashi said while he quickly scratched a note to Tsunade explaining the direction they were going to be headed, "And it seems that we have gotten lucky. River Country is roughly the same distance away from Suna and Konoha. We should be able to meet the second team being sent and proceed with the mission without any delays."

A loud smack echoed through the room. Naruto was standing there with his fist pounded into his palm, "Then let's get to it! I'm not leaving Gaara with those Akatsuki bastards any longer than I have to!"

* * *

"…buzzzzbuzzzzbuzz buzzbuzzzz buzzbuzz…" crackled through Team Seven's headsets during their fourth hour of following Pakun through River Country. Kakashi easily recognized the pattern to the crackling sound and knew exactly what was going on.

"What the heck?" Naruto blurted out from behind Kakashi, "Why is there somebody horribly misspelling 'guy' in Morse code over the headsets?" The sound of somebody crashing through the thin tree branches and Naruto shouting in pain quickly followed his comments.

Mikomi just slapped her hand over her face at her attempt to shut Naruto up before keying her throat microphone, "You idiot Naruto! I've never used one of these mikes before but even I know enough that any conversation should be done over their local channel amongst ourselves. So shut-up, Kakashi-sensei should know!"

Pouting, Naruto rejoined the group as Kakashi explained what was going on over his headset, "That clicking sound is the one that Maito Gai has been using with his teams for years. Since his name is so close to 'guy' when people hear the clicking they generally just get confused unless they are listening for it. The initial staging area where we are to meet Gai's team is just up ahead so I'll signal my response."

Ignoring the new buzzing message that Kakashi was sending over his Mikomi was trying to calm down as best she could. This was the first mission that she had agreed to participate in since leaving the Sound that they knew was going to be dangerous from the moment they had set out. There was defiantly going to violence and risk to her life – something she had experienced countless times already – but now it felt different somehow. She was willingly putting her life on the line for somebody she had never met before. Something just felt so different…so wrong to her. Then Mikomi felt her gut clench.

Sasuke wasn't with her to protect her this time.

'Why?' Mikomi thought as she kept pace with everybody else, 'why do I keep returning to Sasuke as some kind of security blanket when I'm on a mission even if he doesn't help me at all? He's dead and never gonna be around to help me again so…I should just deal with this! Ahh, who am I kidding, I relied on his presence to keep me going in the Sound more than I've relied on anything else in my life. He kept me going, kept me anchored and balanced…to an extent. And here I thought that I could take on anyone and anything when it came to missions now…'

Absently taking note of Maito Gai's overly enthusiastic response through the radio system, Mikomi looked around at the new team she had joined. Even if she could rationally understand that Sasuke was never coming back she couldn't help but compare her new team to the young man that had saved not only her mind, but her body as well; honing her into the fighting machine that she had become. Kakashi, with his Sharingan and great wealth of experience replaced Sasuke's own Sharingan and brilliance. Naruto's immense power, chakra and unpredictability replaced Sasuke's strength, deviousness and his keen eye for on the fly battle tactics. Then Hinata…she was something entirely new. Hinata was something, somebody that Mikomi would have never encountered in the Sound, if Sasuke hadn't freed her before losing his life.

Hinata was someone special to Mikomi, changing her life in ways that differed from the ways Sasuke had changed her life. No, not just someone special, in Hinata's own way she was Mikomi's connection to the past life she had lived before being captured by Orochimaru. Her mother's caring smile and gentle touch, her father's passion for healing and a helping hand. Both teacher and friend, Hinata was Mikomi's true link to Konoha. She had gotten her settled in the village, had given her a home and so much more.

The sudden twin green blurs snapped Mikomi out of her musing and had her ready for battle and already sealing for a jutsu before she realized what – and who – the two green blurs were.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed in a subdued, but still overly loud voice, "At last out two teams meet to join forces in the noble task of saving the life of the Kazekage! My pupils are ready to assist you in any way that they can."

"Alright then," Kakashi said absently as he consulted with Pakun on which direction to travel, "Then perhaps you can start by shutting up and following me. At least your students seem to understand that we have to stay quiet on this mission. We are potentially walking into a den of nine S-class missing nins."

"Eight, actually," Neji drawled as he gave a nod in Hinata and Mikomi's direction, "One of the members is said to come from no village at all so he isn't classed as a missing Nin. He remains in the bingo book as an honorary S-class target despite the lack of information known about him. You're a Jounin Kakashi; you should know this sort of thing."

Kakashi nodded to Pakun who took off on the scent trail once again and signaled for everyone to follow quietly before he responded, "After what we heard of the unknown nin's abilities in Suna I can assure you that he has had ninja training of some kind so I'll treat him as such. We've acquired a sketch of his abilities as well as a name, likely an alias. I'll fill you in on what we know about the abilities of the two Akatsuki who attack Suna as we move."

* * *

The leader of the Akatsuki growled as remained in his place on the right thumb of the statue that was slowly pulling the One-Tailed demon Shukaku out from the Kazekage of Suna. For the last hour he had been sensing eight chakra signatures slowly closing in on their location in the cave and assumed that they were the rescue party being sent in response to the kidnapping.

Kisame put into words how the Leader felt when he finally sensed the chakra signatures approaching the cave, "Grrr, dammit Yaku, you and Deidara really fucked this up, you know? We've got eight chakra signatures approaching the cave already? I thought you said that you had crippled the entire fucking Sand village with one of your freaky virus creations. You didn't even bring alone any mediums that we could use to delay those fuckers from getting into the cave! What's the deal?"

Yakubyougami frowned, "I'm…not sure. I can't sense any signatures at all yet, but I know that Suna barely has enough ninja left to keep a skeletal guard on the walls and nobody strong enough to be able to crack the barrier we've erected on the cave. Hell, I don't even know anybody healthy enough to track through the sand from Suna…" Yakubyougami paled slightly when he realized the major miscalculation he had made in his plan, "oh shit! I didn't properly take into account the possibility of Konoha responding to a plea for help."

"That could cost us this chance to take Shukaku," Itachi calmly pointed out, "as I'm sensing the chakra of the Nine-tails Jinchuriki approaching the cave. This is no amateur search and rescue squad that has come after us."

"If those assholes make it through the cave's barrier you're the ones who are gonna fix this fuck up" Kisame growled, "All of us have our own missions to carry out."

"Just concentrate on the task at hand," the Leader said, his annoyance under control once again, "The seal is a very strong one so we'll just have to hope it holds until we're finished with this Jinchuriki. Yakubyougami, Deidara, fuck this up and you'll have to make up for it big time. Don't forget you've got the capture of Houkou, the Five-tails to deal with as well."

"IF they make it through the cave's seal, with or without the ritual being completed I'll deal with them," Yakubyougami said after pausing to think for a moment, "Deidara, I want you to create that massive bird of yours and take flight with Ga – the Shukaku host. I'll take out anybody who rushes into the cave afterwards and pick off anybody on your tail. Be ready  
for the worst."

* * *

"Byakugan!" was the twin cries from Neji and Hinata a little over an hour later when the scent trail arrived in front of a massive boulder covered cave at the foot of a dried up waterfall. The foliage that surrounded the area was such a tangled mess of vines and brambles that the cave was completely hidden from every direction except the from dried river bed leading up to it. Mikomi was starting to believe that had they arrived in Suna any later than they had, the scent trail might have been completely burned away in the blistering sun and sand. They never would have been able to find the cave or even Gaara's body.

"Wha…" Neji trailed off as he tried with all his might to peer inside the covered cave to get a glimpse at what might be inside. Confusion and astonishment were written plain as day across his normally stoic features, "This may be more of a problem than we anticipated."

"Neji-san is right," Hinata said, trying to push even more chakra into her eyes, "The entire cave is hidden from my eyes except for a brilliant glow that seems to be coming from somebody lying on the ground. I…I think its Gaara-san! The chakra is streaming from his body!" Hinata frowned as she shifted her focus from Gaara to the rock itself, "But this rock…I don't get it. There's chakra covering it which would suggest a seal of some kind but I don't understand why I can't see anybody but Gaara-san inside the cave."

"I believe that the Akatsuki designed this seal on the rock-face in anticipation of any situation," Neji supplied as he studied the seal for himself, "The chakra seems to pull back inside the cave and surround it from its focal point in the center of the boulder. However, there seems to be four lines of chakra streaming away from the seal's focal point each separated roughly ninety degrees from each other, almost in the four compass directions."

Kakashi moved closer to the boulder and reached out a hand to touch it as he extended his senses trying to get a grip on the nature of the chakra surrounding the boulder. However just before he placed his hand on the boulder's surface he pulled away and pulled back his Hitae-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

"About time," Mikomi muttered under her breath, "I may not know much about seals but even I know that the Sharingan should be able to see through the seal to figure out how to remove it."

"Hmm, I should have expected something like this from the Akatsuki," Kakashi said as he studied the seal on the boulder over the cave entrance. With a pulse of chakra he dispelled the Genjutsu that was in place over the seal's focal point to reveal a piece of paper stuck to the cave with an intricate seal design placed on it. "It's a four-point compass seal that they've placed over the cave to prevent anybody from entering. It seems that they've under laid another seal beneath this one to prevent anyone from detecting the Akatsuki members inside."

For once, Gai was all business, "Seems we'll have to work quite a bit harder than usual Kakashi. We've had to deal with this seal before and it's no picnic. All four points to the seal need to be released simultaneously or else the chakra surge won't be contained and used to dispel the barrier. Rather, it will backlash upon the person trying to pull up the seal." Gai sighed slightly as looked back at the cave, "My team will handle the seal. Naruto-san deserves the chance to save his friend."

Nodding to himself Gai suddenly spun and blinded everybody with his 'Nice Guy' pose, "LETS DO THIS! Neji, now that you know what to look for I need you to guide us to where the four seals are located. They shouldn't be too far away from here, less than half a mile. I'll give the signal to remove the seals to allow Kakashi's team access to the cave. THE FIRE OF OUR YOUTH WILL ALLOW US TO SUCCEED AND OUR PASSION WILL LEAD US TO VICORY! WE SHALL RETURN!"

"You should be the one to go after Gaara-san Naruto."

"Eh? Well…that was what I was planning on doing Mikomi…but thanks letting me go after him. I didn't want things getting screwed up when I tried to get him away from those bastards. Are you sure you don't mind staying behind to cover me? These are any kind of normal opponents."

Mikomi just cracked her knuckles. "No problem. Hey, don't forget that I don't exactly have a history of doing safe or easy missions. There were probably more times than I'd like to count that I should have died with…," Mikomi couldn't help but exhale sharply as she tried again to overcome her internal taboo of saying his name, "with Sasuke…but my chakra defence was able to save my life. Heh, don't forget that I can heal pretty quickly too Naruto. You no longer have that monopoly."

"Enough," Kakashi quietly said before lowering himself into a fighting stance, "There's no doubt that the Akatsuki have already sensed our presence and are probably ready for us. There will be a fight."

"Soon," Hinata said as she watched Gai's team approaching several faintly glowing areas in the woods, "Neji-nii-san's team is nearing the seals in the woods and…hold on a second!" Hinata shifted her attention to the interior of the sealed cave and realized what caused her to pause for a moment, "Kakashi-sensei, whatever was pulling the chakra out of Gaara-san's body has stopped! Maybe they have some kind of trigger to alert them when somebody approaches the seals!"

"Gai," Kakashi calmly said into his throat mike after switching to Gai's channel, "your team needs to be ready for anything. Whatever's going on in the cave stopped the second your team neared the seals so we'll need you getting back here ASAP. Switch over to the universal channel and count down the simultaneous release on it. Deal with whatever happens and get your team back here."

"Okay," Gai's voice crackled over the radio, "counting down now: three…two…one…"

* * *

Inside the cave Yakubyougami could finally sense the approaching Konoha ninjas and had convinced their leader to stop the ritual early and hid away the statue. He wasn't about to let another miscalculation on his part lead to an early exposure of such an important resource that the Akatsuki used.

Glancing around the inside of the cave Yakubyougami felt a pang of annoyance; there wasn't enough room to properly use his sword in here – unless he wanted to stand in the open entrance – and he'd volunteered to remain behind and clean up any pursuit.

First things first: Deidara had to get clear of the cave.

"Alright Deidara, get on that bird of yours and get ready to fly out of this cave as fast as you possibly can. Losing Shukaku at this stage of the operation would be an inconvenience as it will be much harder to recapture him."

"Alright, I'll just take to the skies, yeah," Deidara said, grinning into the gloom, "They won't even be able to touch me…yeah. Besides we'll only have to deal with four of 'em. The other four'll be tied up by the trap embedded in the seal itself."

Then, with a crackle of energy resounding throughout the cave, the seals that had been put in place to keep people from entering, collapsed.

* * *

"RELEASE IT!"

"Open it now Mikomi!"

With those twin cries resounding almost simultaneously Mikomi leapt forwards and threw the strongest haymaker that she could throw. A sharp crack rent the air for a moment as multiple fractures spread throughout the boulder from the initial shock of the punch before Mikomi's chakra struck. The shockwave caused by the boulder blowing out of the cave mouth blew the surrounding smaller stone away from the entrance in a hail of rock and earth, giving way to the gaping black maw of the Akatsuki cave.

Before Mikomi could even finish landing after she rebounded away from the cave a brown and black figure burst from the darkness and shot directly down the dried-up river bed. On top was a smirking blonde figure in a black cloak with red clouds. And something dressed up in maroon Suna-style clothing was on its back.

"THAT BASTARD'S GOT GAARA!" Naruto cried as he took off at top speed trying to keep up with the flying Deidara.

"Aw shit, wait Naruto!" Kakashi shouted after the orange and black clad ninja as he joined the pursuit. "Shit!" Kakashi swore as he shouted back over his shoulder, "One more member should be with this pair in the cave! Hold him off until help arrives!"

In tandem, Mikomi and Hinata with her Byakugan activated rushed headlong into the cave. Dropping back a half step, Mikomi followed Hinata as she zeroed in on the lone Akatsuki member that remained inside the cave.

"You can't hide from my eyes Yakubyougami!" Hinata cried as she spun a Rasengan up in her right hand before plunging it into the stalagmite that she had spotted the cloaked figure hiding behind. What Hinata hadn't counted on became clear to Mikomi when she saw the Rasengan's energy tear through the stalagmite and knock the cloaked figure a good distance across the cave floor before he slid back onto his feet. Mikomi continued her headlong sprint through the stalagmite shrapnel even as it caught in her hair and bounced off of her chakra toughened skin to try and catch Yakubyougami off balance with another punch.

Mikomi could hardly see what hit her.

Just a split second before her fist would have connected with Yakubyougami's body seemed to blur in front of Mikomi's eyes before she felt his fist connect with her stomach. The sudden change in direction caused even Mikomi's chakra defence to fail her, leaving her feeling winded as Hinata snagged her arm to prevent her from crashing into the stalagmites that littered the cave floor.

"Careful Mikomi," Hinata said in Mikomi's ear, "he used his chakra to drastically speed up the reaction time and movement of his body for a split second. He's in the Akatsuki for a reason."

While Mikomi was catching her breath Yakubyougami was taking the opportunity to recover from the surprise of getting blasted through the column that he had been hiding behind. 'What the hell was that? And her eyes…where have I seen those before?' Yakubyougami couldn't help thinking as he peered through the gloom at the shorter girl beside the lanky powerhouse, 'That packs more of a punch than most of the techniques I know of, at least in raw power. Damn, I can't see them clearly in these shadows. Who the hell are these kids? And the other one's punch…it just tore right through the damn entrance boulder.'

"I normally avoid having to kill children," Yakubyougami growled as rolled his shoulders to loosen up once again, "but I won't hesitate to take you down if you still wish to interfere with Akatsuki's business."

"Don't call me a child!" Mikomi shouted back at Yakubyougami in a sudden rage, "I haven't been a child for a long, fucking time you bastard. We came here to save Gaara-san and rip your head off if we could get our hands on it." Mikomi started sealing as fast as she could, her anger lending fiery energy to her chakra, "Take this: KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Yakubyougami smirked as he began to Hyper Step out of the way of the fireball. When he used this technique everything looked like it was moving in slow motion allowing him to easily evade the attack. "Too slow!" Yakubyougami cried as he rebounded off of the cave's roof and dove at Hinata and Mikomi. Yakubyougami pulled the final two tubes that he had filled with senbon coated in his flesh-eating virus and crushed the cases in his hands. Rearing back he hurled his deadly payload down on the pair even before Mikomi stood back up from her fireball.

Hinata saw everything unfold thanks to her Byakugan. She remained calm and poised, waiting for Yakubyougami to make the first move before she reacted. She even could pick out every single senbon that was thrown after Yakubyougami tried to leap around them. With spinning jump Hinata let chakra pour from every tenketsu in her body, "Kuutei Hakkeshō Kaiten!" The airborne spinning defence easily caught and deflected the tiny senbon, preventing them from striking either of them. However, Hinata didn't realize that her chakra had also completely destroyed the virus coating the senbon.

"Tch," Yakubyougami snarled as his hands flashed through seals just as Hinata's spin was stopping, "Futon: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" The solid ball of air blasted Hinata out of the air and into a nearby stalagmite, cracking it, before hitting Mikomi with a glancing blow.

Landing lightly, Yakubyougami stepped in and threw an uppercut at the hunched over Mikomi. Yakubyougami couldn't help but grunt as it felt like he was trying to punch through a boulder himself as he connected with her chin.

When Mikomi felt the air blast clip her body, she knew that in terms of speed she was completely outmatched by Yakubyougami. That didn't mean that he was unbeatable though, she just had to find the right moment to attack. When the black-clad feet landed in front of her Mikomi saw her chance. Anticipating the uppercut that followed had Mikomi shifting slightly to cause the punch to glance off of her chin. Rolling back, Mikomi threw a left hook of her own at Yakubyougami's head.

Yet again Mikomi saw the figure in front of her blur out of the way before she felt an iron grip pull her left arm upwards, throwing her off balance. Mikomi felt another shot land on her stomach before she saw the black form of a sword aimed at her chest. Mikomi's right hand shot out reflexively to catch the blade, feeling it bite deeply into her hand before her left was released, throwing her into a stalagmite opposite Hinata.

Yakubyougami shifted away from Mikomi at the last second as he felt a kunai zip past his cheek. Realizing his mistake at pincering himself between two ninjas, Yakubyougami ran to the left to keep both girls in front of his sight and sheathing his sword once again.

Hinata leaping out from behind a stalagmite in front of him wasn't expected. Nor was the searing pain of a tenketsu in his arm being sealed off as he blocked the kick. But Yakubyougami did finally realize where he had seen those eyes before.

"Shit, a Hyuuga!" Yakubyougami muttered as he threw Hinata back and away with his blocking arm. The green glow of healing chakra appeared in his other hand as he quickly unsealed the tenketsu while Hinata hopped up onto a stalagmite. Yakubyougami felt the chakra pulse and whipped his head towards Mikomi.

"DOTON: HELL PIT JUTSU!"

Time slowed to a crawl for Yakubyougami as he used his Hyper Step technique as the earth surged towards him. Grabbing the sword from his back he swung it straight at the spikes of earth. With a quick spin Yakubyougami had reduced the earthen spikes to dust.

"I've held back enough!"

Yakubyougami once again sheathed his blade before he blurred inside of Hinata's guard while she swung a Rasengan where he had once been standing. He caught her by the throat before hurling her to the ground and landing a vicious kick to the side of her chest and heard a sharp crack before she was flung off into the shadows. Turning on the lanky figure of Mikomi he charged in once again, interrupting the seals she was making. He had to put both of these ninja out of the picture if he wanted to catch up to Deidara.

The punches began to rain in far faster than Mikomi could keep track of and only her chakra defence allowed her to remain standing on her feet. At first it was all she could do to keep her arms protecting as much of her head and sides as possible. Blow after blow struck Mikomi all over her body and it was only a matter of time before Mikomi's guard broke down. Mikomi felt the punch strike her left eye before she even realized she was staring at a fist. The chakra surged into her eyes, trying to protect and heal them as she stumbled backwards before taking another air blast that lifted her clear off her feet.

When the back of her head slammed into a stalagmite and broke clean through it with her entire body Mikomi felt herself becoming dazed. Feeling detached from the situation Mikomi could feel the chakra still flowing through her eyes as her eyes wandered in the direction of Mikomi and Yakubyougami. Everything seemed so different than usual…almost as if the world was slowing down.

Mikomi tried to shake her head to clear it once again but only succeeded in clearing her vision. 'Huh, Hinata's gonna block the next two punches eh?' Mikomi thought for a moment before becoming rather confused when it actually happened, 'Wha…t is going on? Their movements…am I seeing shades of what they're going to do before it happens? This doesn't make any sense…' But Mikomi couldn't deny it after she saw the faint outline of a chakra sphere appear around Hinata before it happened. It was really happening. It felt as if she was staring into the future and glimpsing what was going to happen before it actually occurred. 'Hey…' Mikomi thoughts wandered while the haze over her mind was clearing up, 'this kinda reminds me of what Sasuke-kun described his Sharingan to be like…but why the hell do I have it? Do I have it?'

Feeling her heart skip a beat Mikomi thought back to the words a man named Juuboku once spoke to her, ''DNA and RNA are the building blocks of life. They make up the different parts of every living human being along with every other aspect of life on the planet. If you understand them well enough you could theoretically create any kind of living thing you could imagine.'' Another memory suddenly surfaced right after that one. She was staring across a clearing at Itachi feeling angrier than she had ever felt. And she could see out of the corner of her eye the blood from the dead or dying Sasuke streaming up from his body and sealing the wound on her shoulder. 'I've got a piece of Sasuke-kun inside of me…his DNA…I…I have…I HAVE HIS SHARINGAN!'

That thought tore the haze away from her mind in time to watch Hinata go down at last. Letting the chakra flow through her eyes Mikomi relished the feeling as she at last sensed the three whirling tomoe of a mature Sharingan spinning in her eyes. Then she started sealing.

"HEY FUCKER!" Mikomi screamed as she felt her chakra surrounding her hands with a pocket of condensed air, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HINATA! FUTON: BLADE STORM JUTSU!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes were completely focused on Deidara's bird as he dashed headlong through the expanding riverbed. One of his precious people was in trouble and he would be damned if he was ever going to fail them again!

"YOU AKATSUKI BASTARD! LET GO OF GAARA OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR A-" A pair of explosions on either side of the riverbed cut Naruto off and he froze in mid jump when he saw the log he had jumped for collapsing and the earth crumbling for his head. Snapping out of his shock just as quickly, Naruto was barely able to snag a root protruding from the earthen wall and rebound up and through the thinnest section of the collapsing earth. As Naruto's ears stopped ringing he could swear that he heard somebody calling his name.

"Naruto wait! Don't get reckless! WAIT!" Kakashi's desperate voice finally registered in Naruto's head, causing Naruto to instinctively fall back in step with his long time Sensei.

"What Kakashi-sensei? I nearly had him!"

Pulling back his Hitae-ate Kakashi gave Naruto a sidelong glare, "That guy is Akatsuki! He's not somebody that you can take on alone. You're going to need my help to beat him."

"Oh yeah? What do you have to help Gaara that I don't?"

"Besides experience?" Kakashi asked dryly before he focused even more chakra into his left eye, "I have this..."Kakashi turned his eyes towards Naruto and nearly caused him to miss his next landing, "Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto nodded before glaring ahead at Deidara who still hadn't tried very hard to pull away from his pursuers, "Okay Kakashi-sensei, so what's the plan? How's the Mangekyou going to get that bastard out of the freakin' air?"

"Now's not the time Naruto. Let's just say that it can." Kakashi began to focus more and more chakra into his left eye and he focused on Deidara's back. His vision seemed to almost telescopically focus on Deidara's back, allowing him to pick out even the fraying edges of his cloak. Kakashi could feel the dimensional rift attack that he had discovered charging up in his eye and he prepared to punch a hole through Deidara's back with it.

Just as Kakashi was about to blow Deidara in half Gai's obscenely loud voice caused Kakashi's eyes to reflexively drift away from his target, "KAKASHI! I'VE COME TO HELP TAKE DOWN THIS YOUTH STEALING MENACE!"

To everyone who saw the attack take place it seemed as if the air around Deidara's right arm rapidly compressed in the shape of a cutting blade before it blew his arm clear off. Kakashi cursed under his breath as the chakra drain that attack caused finally affected him after missing his intended target. "Gai! Get your ass back to that cave and help out Mikomi and Hinata! Everybody else should be enough to take on blondie here! GET MOVING!" Gai didn't hesitate; he just peeled away from the group and sprinted for the cave they had unsealed.

"Aw shit!" Deidara swore as he quickly slapped the wad of clay he had been preparing in his left hand onto his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Just as quickly, Deidara jerked his left hand down to try to catch and steady Gaara's still body. Lunging forward Deidara was able to lock his hand around Gaara's ankle before he fell from the clay bird. That was when things went from bad to worse for Deidara: sand started to curl around his wrist.

"Let me go…" snarled the semi conscious Gaara as he battled to keep his eyes focused on the man in front of him, "or I'll rip your other arm off!"

"Tch," Deidara sneered before throwing Gaara out and away from his bird. "I really don't need this shit...yeah" Deidara muttered before he leapt off his bird towards the top edge of the dried riverbed. With a flick of his remaining hand Deidara spun it back towards the Konoha ninja behind him. Not bothering to glance back, he took off into the woods, looking to circle back and retrieve the ring that had been left behind when his arm had been blown off.

Gaara felt a soothing sensation of weightlessness as he fell through the air from where he had been thrown from Deidara's bird. It felt peaceful, not even Shukaku seemed to be bothering him. The cries and the explosion he heard were nothing more than background music to the orchestra of the wind whipping past his ears.

Then he was jarred back into reality by a pair of arms stopping his downward descent.

"I've got you Gaara," Naruto said as he landed with his new burden, "And I'm pretty sure that half of Suna is gonna be close behind me."

* * *

This time Mikomi was sure she could track every move that Yakubyougami made. Mikomi was able to see the shade of where Yakubyougami was going to appear next before the wind blades struck him and sure enough he appeared there. Sending one last volley of wind blades at Yakubyougami, Mikomi charged where the Sharingan showed he would be moving towards next. She had to make this shot count as she might not get another one.

Having already gauged Mikomi's speed Yakubyougami honestly never saw Mikomi coming. One second he's dodging out of the way of the wind blades that were forming in Mikomi's hands and the next he felt her fist connect solidly with his ribcage. The only thing that saved his life was the fact that he was fast enough to roll with the punch and escape with only four broken ribs.

'Oh hell that hurts' Yakubyougami thought as he immediately brought his right hand to the left side of his chest to stitch together his broken ribs, 'That punch feels like something that the Hokage or her apprentice might throw.' Flipping back onto his feet after his impromptu tour of the cave, Yakubyougami was once again met with a charging Mikomi. Yakubyougami had no choice but to put some distance between the two of them until he felt his ribs fully heal.

Mikomi was finally starting to get annoyed with their little chase through the cave when turn and started sealing. Mikomi just went with the information that the Sharingan was giving her and started sealing right along with Yakubyougami.

Their twin cries resounded throughout the cavern.

"FUTON: AIR BULLET JUTSU!"

Twin streams of miniature air pellets shot from their mouths only to collide against each other, canceling each other out. The jutsu dance had begun and Mikomi suddenly found her chakra control perfectly mimicking the level that Yakubyougami was using.

"FUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!"

"FUTON: AIR FIST JUTSU!"

"FUTON: AERIAL SPEAR!"

After the fourth attack Yakubyougami attempted and the fourth time that Mikomi had perfectly mirrored it he stopped attempting more jutsus. Their fighting styles were just too similar and he couldn't tell if he or she was starting the jutsu's and the other picking up on the seals. So his speed came into play once again. No matter how much faster his opponent had become Yakubyougami knew that they couldn't match his speed. Not even Itachi and his Sharingan could easily keep up and he had far more knowledge and experience.

Mikomi couldn't help but curse as Yakubyougami moved in to fight hand to hand. Valiantly, the purple-haired Yominokuni tried to stave off the Akatsuki's onslaught, but even with the Sharingan's assistance she couldn't find an opening to go on the offensive. She couldn't even react fast enough when she saw his hand coming in to grab her throat. Mikomi once again went airborne as she was thrown towards the cave entrance followed shortly by a still injured Hinata. Twisting slightly, Mikomi was able to catch Hinata before she hit the ground.

Panting hard, Mikomi looked up to see Yakubyougami unsheathing his sword from his back and bringing it around in front of him. It took Mikomi only one quick look around to discover why he had finally unsheathed his blade: the cave entrance was the only area in the entire cave that had enough room to swing the massive blade around. Fear suddenly resurfaced in her as Mikomi suddenly realized she wasn't seeing the images that the Sharingan afforded her while it was activated.

Yakubyougami's red eyes seemed to glow in the caves shadows as he approached Mikomi, "It's over girl…for you or that Hyuuga you're protecting." Shifting his sword to his right hand, Yakubyougami let it drift behind him as he started to charge the two young ninja who had given him more trouble than he had bargained for.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

At the ridiculously loud cry Yakubyougami looked up only to have his face connect with the flying drop kick of Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast. Yakubyougami felt his breath leave his body and his senses jumble up after he slammed into a stalagmite yet again. Looking up he glared at the spandex clad man.

"Screw you all," Yakubyougami snarled as he hauled himself back to his feet and pulled both sides of his sword's blade guard down.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANOTHER HAIR ON THESE GIRL'S HEADS! I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE PASSION YOU HEARTLESS MONGREL!" Gai shouted as he pulled a pair of nunchaku out from the back of his vest before he set himself in a guard position.

Yakubyougami just snapped his blade open into a fan of blades, "Just die. FUTON: CUTTING WHIRLWIND!"

Gai's eyes widened as what looked like a solid wall of dust shot towards him. He couldn't do any more than protect himself as he was picked up by the wind and forcefully hurled from the cave.

Mikomi had barely been able to dig her hand into a crack in the cave floor before the wind blast had hit her. She could feel her arms straining as she tried to hold onto Hinata and the crack in the floor, hoping that she had the strength to hold on.

Then the cave floor broke.

A cry of shock was swept away with the wind as Mikomi felt her self blown out of the cave with Hinata still clutched in her arms. Shooting out of the cave, Mikomi felt her back strike the ground hard as she rolled with the impact. Coming to a rest Mikomi set Hinata onto the ground before she turned and faced the cave and the emerging figure of Yakubyougami.

Before Mikomi could even blink Yakubyougami was in front of her, swing the sword around in a vicious cross slash that even her chakra defence wouldn't be able to guard against. Centimeters before the sword struck home Mikomi locked her eyes onto the face of Yakubyougami.

And everything stood still.

Yakubyougami felt his chest seize up in horror as he looked down at the trickle of blood that was running down his sword. Mikomi's eyes just kept growing wider and wider as she stared into the sharp features before her. Slowly, their eyes moved towards one another.

Red eyes stared into red eyes.

And Mikomi gasped out, "T…tou-san?"


	21. Bitterness

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **It seems that I'm doing more this summer than I originally thought I would be. In other words, I have another excuse for my crappy update consistency. BUT, I am going to make an offer. I will write the next chapter at my usual speed (whenever I get the chance) UNLESS…I reach 100 reviews!!! Once the 100 review mark is reached on this story (this chapter) I will drop everything and finish the chapter within a week (Add 2 days on if it is the week of August 2nd I've got Jaw surgery)! Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just bribing you guys, but I do like reviews. And the more I get, the less I'll be working on my other endeavours…

Also I've (almost) finally got the entire story planned out to the ending. I hope you all enjoy it.

On with the story!

**Chapter 21: **Bitterness

"Gods no…M-Mikomi-chan?" Kitoushi croaked out as he stared down the length of his great black blade and into the red eyes of his daughter. The lone person he had wanted to be with ever since he had discovered that she was alive.

The same girl he had just tried to kill.

Gai remained frozen in the half crouch he had landed in, unable to fully grasp the enormity of what was going on. Hinata's eyes had widened so greatly they seemed as if they were going to push their way out of her head as she stared into the face of the man that had been trying to kill her. She stared at the same man that might be Mikomi's father. Mikomi refused to move, her eyes boring into the red eyes that she had remembered her entire childhood.

First one minute, then two, and then five minutes passed without anybody moving a muscle. Then everybody else burst onto the scene.

Naruto nearly dropped Gaara when he started to surge towards the man known as Yakubyougami, but Gaara's arm around his shoulders barely held him back. Kakashi threw both of his arms in front of Neji and Tenten. Gai finally forced himself to move, tackling Lee to the ground as he tried to make a mad rush towards the frozen trio.

Slowly, Mikomi's chest began to heave as her vision blurred and water filled her eyes. The gentle healer, the loving father, the caring man she had loved her entire life had taken the mantle of a killer of unknown magnitude. He had kidnapped the leader and Jinchuriki of the Village Hidden in Sand. He had created a virus that had crippled the same village. He had become an enemy that threatened the lives of all of her friends.

Her own father had just tried to kill her.

The damn that had been holding the torrent of tears back finally gave way and a gut-wrenching sob tore from her throat. Kitoushi's black sword slid from his nerveless grasp to clatter to the ground beside Mikomi.

The falling sword brought almost everybody back to their senses. Gai released his grip on Lee, snatching up Kitoushi's sword while Lee hammered an elbow into the stunned man's throat before slipping into position beside Gai. Kakashi, Neji and Teneten formed up around the crumpled and sobbing Mikomi, keeping the deadly 'Yakubyougami' away from their weeping teammate. Naruto just swore while he ran behind everybody else to keep Gaara out of harms way as it was all he could do just to keep the heavy Kazekage on his feet. Hinata could only look on, still a little dazed from her earlier fight.

Gai tossed Kitoushi's blade backwards into Tenten's waiting hands and dashed towards the breathless Kitoushi. Before Lee and Gai could continue their assault a hysterical voice pierced the air.

"STOP IT! JUST STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!" Mikomi screamed forcing herself to her feet and bodily throwing Neji and Tenten aside. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE MY TOU-SAN? ANSWER ME DAMMIT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

This time everybody but Gai, Hinata and Mikomi couldn't help but freeze up at this revelation.

The haunted look on Kitoushi's face grew even darker as tried to speak through the pain in his throat, "I-I…you…I a-am…your dad. Gods…p-please M-Mikomi…you have to…believe me." Kitoushi tried to say something else, anything to convince or even comfort his daughter but the words only died in his swollen throat; the thought that he had just tried to kill the daughter he wanted to reclaim from Orochimaru ringing through his head.

"No," Mikomi barely whispered as the tears began anew, "nonononono…you just can't be. Otou…he wasn't a killer. He wasn't _you_!" Mikomi felt as if somebody was trying to reach inside of her and claw what was left of her shattered heart out. She had died a little inside when she saw her mother killed before her eyes, more when she awoke in Orochimaru's care. She had felt ready to die when Sadisuto had raped her. She had lost Sasuke and even her memories for a while. And now she had lost her kind, loving father a second time to this monster.

Hinata finally pulled herself onto her knees and wrapped an arm around Mikomi to comfort her. When Mikomi cried out loudly once again and buried her face in Hinata's shoulder, Hinata nearly lost her temper once again. Pulling Mikomi into a tight embrace, for the first time ever, Hinata glared at another human being in anger and hatred. Her eyes bore into the ashen Kitoushi.

Kitoushi could barely keep his hands from shaking and his emotions under control under Hinata's stare. The reality of what had just happened struck him over and over again as if he was being physically pummeled by Kisame.

He really had tried to kill his last link to his wife, his life and maybe even his humanity when he had attacked his daughter. And now he refused to ever risk the chance of losing it again.

Everyone tensed when Kitoushi clenched his hands, but even Kakashi's Sharingan was unprepared for his sudden burst of speed with a Hyper Step, ripping his sword out of Tenten's hands and returning to where he had been standing.

"WAIT!" Kitoushi cried before anybody could react to attack him, "I'm leaving. I'm…I…sorry Mikomi-chan. This was the last thing I could have possibly wanted to happen. But it did." Glancing up at everyone else around his daughter Kitoushi continued, "I won't apologize for a damn thing I've done to the rest of you though. I just wanted my daughter back and Akatsuki would have given me the power to do that. But…at the same time I don't want to hurt anybody close to my daughter." Nodding towards Naruto and Gaara Kitoushi just sighed, "Which I suppose includes the two of you."

Turn his back to the group from Konoha, Kitoushi started to walk away from them before calling over his shoulder, "I'll leave you be for now. Good-bye Mikomi-chan…I just hope that when I return later you might give me a second chance."

Stealing the last of his resolve, Kitoushi quickly vanished from sight with the aid of his Hyper Step.

"What in the hell…" Kakashi trails off as the confusion of the situation sinks in along, "Gai, do you have any idea what exactly is going on?"

Gai glanced down at the still weeping Mikomi. For the second time during this mission he was serious "From what I could understand, it appears that the man we knew as Yakubyougami might be Mikomi's father. The first thing she said when she saw him clearly after we got blown out of that cave was 'tou-san.' That man even pulled up short from decapitating Mikomi." Gai scratched his head, "I don't know where this leaves us. We'll just have to ask Mikomi when she is able to speak. For now, let's just get back to Suna."

"Looks like Suna's coming to us," Neji said as his Byakugan picked up several Suna Shinobi entering his range of sight.

A moment later the area was flooded with Shinobi from Suna. Even as exhausted as he was, Gaara couldn't help but look around at all of the people who had come for him. He doubted if there were even enough active Shinobi left in Suna to adequately guard the walls so many had come. There were even a few who were clearly still recovering from the sickness in the village.

"You fools," Gaara muttered under his breath even as he felt the edges of his mouth twitching, "Suna can't be left defenceless like this just to rescue somebody like me."

"That's where you're wrong Kazekage-sama," came Baki's familiar voice from behind all of them, "You fought to protect all of us from that Akatsuki member. You've never led us wrong before either. Suna owes this much to you, both for what you have done since becoming Kazekage, and for what we did to you before you became the Kazekage. It's time that we brought you home."

When the two groups began to head towards Suna, Mikomi wasn't the only person crying. A lone tear of relief and happiness glistened on Gaara's face, unnoticed and shining until they disappeared under the heat of the sun.

* * *

After chugging another of the inexhaustible supply of restoration drinks, Sasuke relaxed and felt the heady sensation of his body and chakra instantly recharging, healing. It was a heady rush that he couldn't get enough of. If he was alive he would have had to wait a couple of weeks before seeing the results of the brutal training schedule he had given himself. The Shinigami's concoction offered instant results, instant gratification.

If it could have been called a drug, Sasuke would have been an addict.

Sasuke rolled his neck and began to stretch out again to limber up. He allowed his 'magically' cooled down limbs to heat up under the weights that he had been wearing for the last little while. Sasuke could even feel his heart rate bump slightly above normal before he considered removing the weights.

It really was remarkable how the Shinigami allowed him, the spirit of a dead man, to move and feel as if he really was alive. Even the pain of all the fighting Sasuke had gone through was relished. If he failed he might never experience these sensations again.

Dropping the weights to the floor of his 'bedroom,' Sasuke pulled the door to the dojo open and went inside with a skip in his stride. He felt energized and alive. He had one opponent left to defeat to grant him passage to the land of the living.

Sasuke wanted to remember what it truly meant to be alive.

With a pulse of chakra Sasuke signaled the Shinigami, "I'm ready to fight the last Shade in this trial. Send him in. I want to prove here and now that I'm just as strong as I was before my…Itachi…killed me. I want to be alive."

Once again Sasuke heard the familiar rolling chuckle of the Shinigami before the far doors to the spiritual dojo opened up and the shadow the Shade appeared. As the Shade strode from shadow's the Shinigami spoke, "So you believe that you have become as strong as you were while alive. Strength, and know and being able to employ many techniques are two different things entirely. Prove you have the strength, the skill, the tenacity that I want you to have, that I need you to have if I am to return you to the land of the living."

The Shade entered into the dojo and remained shrouded in darkness as the Shinigami appeared behind it. Reaching out its left arm, the Shinigami grasped hold of the shapeless darkness and with a pulse of its own energy forced it to take shape.

First, the body of a man close to Sasuke's height began to appear. Spiky white hair was the first distinctive feature to appear, closely followed by pale, almost grey looking arms and legs. No bulk truly appeared on the figure, but the power in its limbs became very clear by the sinewy muscles that grew taught across its frame. Non-descript black shorts and a loose t-shirt emerged, barely visible in the shadowy backdrop followed by the shadows across the face starting to clear.

Then, golden eyes with black-rimmed irises followed by a black cross mark across the nose caused Sasuke's eyes widened. His heart rate started to speed up as eerily familiar features began to sharpen on the Shade's face. When a pair of claw-like wings suddenly burst from the Shade's back, they merely confirmed the sinking feeling in Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke's final opponent was himself, as he was under the second level of cursed seal.

Shock. That was all Sasuke could feel at first. He was facing himself down as so many other people had seen him when his own power hadn't proven to be enough. Sasuke felt a chill as he experienced for himself what it felt to sense the chakra coming from somebody with a cursed seal. He finally understood what Kakashi, Naruto and everybody else had meant when they said it felt unnatural. The chakra coming off of his replica _felt_ dead. It felt like everything he had been able to sense beyond the walls of the dojo when the doors were opened to allow the Shades in to fight.

The chakra was far from the only wake-up-call that Sasuke received from Shinigami's replication of his old self. Distain seemed to be the only thing etched across its features: distain for his opponent, distain for the fight. Distain for life in general. The eyes to Sasuke's Shade seemed to be an empty reflection, as if he felt nothing and cared about nothing. The 'supposed' window to the soul was empty.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel that what he was facing was just plain wrong. He couldn't help but feel a little ill as he finally understood why the Shinigami detested the cursed seal so much.

'That…thing is me…or at least me as I was before I died,' Sasuke thought despite his attempts to clear his mind and get ready to fight, 'How the hell did I let myself fall so far? My god…quick and easy power really was all that I cared about, no matter what the costs were to myself. I know that I wanted to kill Itachi, but what the hell was I really fighting for? Why the hell did I destroy myself so badly? That isn't what I wanted, not who I wanted to become.'

Sasuke stared down his duplicate as he slid into a fighting stance, 'I'll start from scratch then. Find out what it is that I really want to be fighting for, who really had the answers to strength. Did Itachi? Did Konoha? To hell with them both, I'll find my own path, my own way, my own answers.'

"Starting now…" Sasuke finally said allowed.

Shinigami began to grin after Sasuke spoke aloud. It grinned as if he had 'heard' all of Sasuke's innermost thought. "Perhaps it's time that I relinquish one final thing for your use Sasuke. A final gift." Shinigami held out his right hand and a straight sword materialized in his hand. Like many other aspects of the Realm of the dead, the sword was completely black. "This is a fragment of the legendary Kusanagi blade that Orochimaru once gave you a part of. It found its way to my realm. Frankly, I've had no use for it at all. However, if you pass my challenges and I return you to life, I do want you to have every advantage you need to eliminate Orochimaru. After all, it knows the feeling of spiritual flesh. If Orochimaru does try to escape; say by transferring his soul into your body he won't be able to escape the blade's cut. If you can defeat yourself as you were before death, I will give you this blade as a reward."

"Shit," Sasuke muttered as one final thought passed through his mind before started the fight. '_"Mikomi-chan…I-I'm glad I…m-met you. Y-you…began t-to mean s-s-so much to me…"_' Sasuke growled slightly before taking a deep breath to calm himself, 'I can't let anything distract me and I just had to remember that. Dammit…to distracting…the fight is her and now! That crap can come later!'

Shinigami's laughter rumbled through the dojo once again as Sasuke looked into his Shade with his usual stoic stare, "Move aside Shinigami-sama, I want to end this trial of yours. I take your offer for life with my own two hands."

"That isn't going to be enough Sasuke-kun," The Shinigami said as he faded out of the dojo, laughing all the while. 'Your strength alone will never be enough for you to survive what you are going to face,' Shinigami thought, 'You don't have the power to survive it alone.'

"Fight!"

The final words the Shinigami spoke echoed through the dojo as Sasuke dashed towards his shad, his Sharingan already spinning in his eyes. He grit his teeth as his copy continued to just stare down his nose at him until the last moment before it activated its own Sharingan and swayed backwards out of the way. Without pause Sasuke pressed his attack, launching a flurry of punches and kicks in an attempt to draw a reaction from the Shade and gage the strength it had. Time and again Sasuke thought he had connected with a blow only to have Shade continued his footwork until it was backed against the dojo wall.

"Hnn."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the Shade spoke only to catch the oncoming attack in his sights a fraction of a second before it hit home. Continuing his forward momentum Sasuke ducked into a roll that blew under the Shade's arms and launched himself into a double kick from a handspring off the ground.

Right into the clawed wing of the Sasuke Shade. The Shade hurled the real Sasuke away from him before charging straight at him before he landed. Sasuke had barely gotten his feet underneath him before the Shade struck. Punch after kick rained down upon Sasuke's guard as he tried to recover from being sent reeling by the vicious attack.

'Dammit, what the hell is going on? He's me! I should know how he's going to attack better than anybody else that I've fought so why the hell is he overwhelming me?' A power right kick struck home against Sasuke's blocking arms knocking him out of the Shade's reach. 'Don't think, just fight! Take him apart with your own hands! It's what you've been training for all this time!' Breathing hard, Sasuke recovered his focus before flying into the most familiar hand seals of all the jutsu he had ever used. The Shade never even moved.

"KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Sasuke's fireball blasted home on the unmoving Shade before he turned the heat up even more by trying to focus the blast into as tight a stream as possible. The huge ball of red flames tightened into a stream of white hot flames that streaked toward where the Shade had stood for a full thirty seconds before Sasuke finally let up, leaving smoke and ash billowing in the air.

'That imitation is finished!' Sasuke thought in triumph until the air started to clear. A dark shape still loomed where the Shade had stood, shocking Sasuke for the second time in less than a day.

The pair of claw-like wings had completely shielded the Shade from the blast. They were black and smoking, but intact.

Angry eyes tried to burn the Shade where flames had not, 'What the hell? If I had that kind of power before why the fuck did the Shinigami take it from me…hells I fought tooth and nail for this strength and that thing still out does me!'

Sasuke began to charge the Shade once again when it opened its wings and froze Sasuke in his tracks. 'That…that pressure, that killer intent…it's enormous! It feels like…' Sasuke's eyes widened as he suddenly made the connection to the Shade's strength. In his eyes he could have sworn that the ghostly image of Orochimaru was overlaid on the Shade, sending him the same cold stare that had frozen him in his tracks in the Forest of Death. 'That thing…has Orochimaru's eyes…_I_ had Orochimaru's eyes! It feels like I'm fighting two people at once! I…I can't even move…'

"Shit," Sasuke cursed again before dropping his fighting stance and walking away from the unmoving Shade, "So that's what you wanted me to see, to find out about myself. I never really had any power other than what Orochimaru handed me is that it? And I couldn't even touch it with what I have now? I'll show you that I can grasp the power I need to clear this speed bump and take back my life Shinigami. I'll train and train and train until I can't even lift my body and then I'll do it some more. I'll finish this final test by ripping my old self apart with my bare hands!"

'You still haven't grasped the test within this test yet have you young Uchiha,' Shinigami thought as he grinned down at frustrated Uchiha, 'Your strength alone will not every let you beat what I put in front of you. Even if it does, you still are missing the entire point that this challenge is leading up to, the final step that will convince me that you're worth granting a second chance at life.'

As Sasuke stalked towards the training area in this spiritual training hall, Shinigami's deep laughter rumbled through the walls for the final time that day.

* * *

Had anyone stayed inside they might have easily mistaken the incredible rumbling roar as a prelude to an earthquake. A ninja might have mistaken it for an advanced earth jutsu. After all, the Village Hidden in the Sand wasn't near any known major fault lines.

It was neither: the roaring cheer was a celebration. Suna's Kazekage had been returned to them.

Looking like a true leader Gaara entered his village with his Konoha friends acting as an honour guard. The Suna Ninja's brought up the rear, with the villagers turning the return home into a parade. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, barely able to keep himself from bouncing all over the place rather than simply waving like a mad-man. Hinata kept her bandaged left arm in a sling while a smile cracked on her blushing face. Kakashi remained oblivious as usual, his nose buried inside of a suspicious looking orange book. Gai and Lee were, for once, drowned out by the crowd as they shouted auspicious phrases about the power of youth. Tenten would have seemed as stoic as Neji about the situation if it wasn't for the barely concealed smile and the fact that she was absently juggling a pair of kunai with one hand. Only Mikomi seemed to withdraw from the crowd, a haunted look still on her face and her fear of people rising to the surface once again.

Shouts of "He's back!" and "Our Kazekage's returned!" rent the air. No jeer poured from the citizens of Suna, no hateful cries towards the man they once feared as a demon. The hate seemed to have evaporated. All it had taken Gaara was the sacrifice of his blood to 'cure' their incurable plague, and the near sacrifice of his life to keep as many people as possible from being harmed when the Akatsuki attacked.

For the very first time he could remember in his entire life, Gaara smiled. He smiled a true smile, of happiness and joy that had never before appeared on his face. It had take going to hell and back for his village, but at last they had accepted Gaara.

And he wouldn't change a thing.

As he approached the Kazekage tower in the middle of _his_ village, Gaara's eyes fell upon his siblings. Temari was as confident and sure of herself as ever, but Gaara could tell that even she had been worried about him. Kakuro, missing half of his left arm, clearly had given his all to try and protect his younger brother against opponents who outclassed him severely. Everybody had devoted so much of themselves to him, that Gaara knew that he would spend the rest of his life – long or short – giving everything he had back to them.

He had found his precious people: his family, his friends, the people of his home.

With a confidence and flourish Gaara had rarely displayed before he rose above the crowd that had followed him to the tower and signaled for silence, which they immediately gave them.

"I am honoured beyond my wildest imagination by being given a reception such as this." Gaara spoke clearly; his voice carrying to the ears of everyone assembled there, "I would never have imagined this possible, even days before the Akatsuki attacked. However, as much as I thank-you all for this, you should be turning your thoughts to those who have died, honouring them all. They all fell victim to a pair of ruthless men beyond the scope of normal ninja. They gave their live to protect you all as much as I."

Not a single person dared speak as they listened to the first public address their Kazekage had ever given. It was long overdue, the respect they gave to the once tortured soul or the Jinchuriki before them.

With a gesture, Gaara drew sand up from the ground and formed it into a massive replica of Juuboku's face. "We should never forget this man, Juuboku, a loyal advisor. He created the means to save us all from the plague that ripped through our population and was a hope to us all. He was one of the many who gave their lives on the western face of our village's defences. I would appreciate it all of you would be willing to join me for a memorial service one week from now."

As shouted response rang out from the crowd and Gaara descended to meet his siblings, he relished two things. First was the roar of acknowledgement from the people who had shunned him for so long. The second was the silence within his mind. Even though the Akatsuki had tried to kill him by tearing Shukaku from his body, the way in which they had done so had ironically strengthened the seal that held Shukaku inside of him. He could finally sleep without the fear of Shukaku taking control of his body or even eroding his own psyche.

Stepping between his brother and sister, Gaara nodded to both of them, and together they went inside of the Kazekage tower.

* * *

Hinata was worried about Mikomi. Ever since they had had a brush with death at the hands of a man claiming to be her father Mikomi had withdrawn as far into herself as she had been when Hinata had first met her. It had trouble her then, and it troubled her now to see somebody clearly hurting as much as Mikomi was.

Even during the entire duration of the trip home so far Mikomi hadn't said a word. She was just going through the motions to ensure that she didn't fall too far behind everyone else. It hardly took a genius to see how much the girl was hurting inside. But Hinata could understand how everybody could miss it.

Mikomi was absurdly tough and powerful, especially for her age, and when people see that they tend to forget that she might get hurt on the inside. That she wasn't as emotionally tough as she was physically.

Falling into step with Mikomi, Hinata tried to think of something to say to help her friend. Anything to ease her pain.

"Mikomi-chan," Hinata began softly, "I know how much it must be hurting you to find out that your own father tried to…harm you, but at least he's alive. You may have the chance to see him…again…" Hinata couldn't help but trail off when she saw the tears still coming down Mikomi's bowed head.

"It's like I've lost him all over again," Mikomi choked out, not daring to look Hinata in the eyes. "My…my dad…the healer is dead all over again. Replaced by _him_."

"Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt," Hinata replied, "Maybe he didn't do many bad things yet, or even create that virus that harmed Suna-"

"Enough!" Mikomi spat out, "I know that he did those things just as much as I know that he's my Otou. I'd never…forget…his face…" Shudders raced through Mikomi as she fought to hold back the damn that seemed near to bursting in her chest.

Her father may have been alive in body, but the man he used to be was long dead at the hands of Orochimaru. Yominokuni Kitoushi remained a casualty to hands of the Snake Sannin.

* * *

If there was one thing that the Godaime Hokage was truly adept at, it would be hiding her age. But when Naruto bounced in through the door to her office she couldn't completely hide her age. Only someone experienced with loss – such as Kakashi – would have noticed, but Tsunade's eyes betrayed her age. They shone with years of experience, seeing too many tragedies, too many you lives cut down before their time.

They shone with relief. Relief that it appeared the mission was a success. Relief that everybody survived intact. Relief that the boy, or perhaps man, that she had adopted like a brother had come home happy, but most of all alive.

'I swear, sometimes I think I really am getting to old for this shit…and then Jiraiya comes and gives me the proverbial slap-to-the-face-wake-up-call,' Tsunade thought as a tired smile finally crossed her face as all eight of her ninja walked in through the door.

Kakashi gave Tsunade a casual salute, "Teams Seven and…'Gai' reporting the mission as a success."

"It's about time," Tsunade muttered under her breath before clasping her hands on her desk and leaning forwards so that they were just in front of her mouth, "Good work. I'll need a complete mission report filed once your dismissed but I would like to hear what happened from all of you directly first." Tsunade looked hard at everybody assembled, noting Mikomi's hard expression in passing, before she turned to Hinata, "Hinata, I want to hear from you what happened up until you met up with Gai-san's team."

Hinata nodded to Tsunade, only once shifting her eyes to look away, "Well, Team Seven and I were able to make the trip to Suna in close to twenty-four hours with the aid of soldier pills. When we reached Suna the village was in terrible condition. According to Baki-san, the ranking ninja at the moment of crisis, one of the Akatsuki members who had attacked Gaara had unleashed a virus on the village that had crippled most of the shinobi population. Gaara-san's advisor, Juuboku-san, had developed an antibody agent that was curing the population only days before he was killed in the Akatsuki attack." Hinata sighed as she shut her eyes as she remembered Kankuro's injury, "We… met with Kankuro-san to see his injuries and receive information directly from him. He had lost the forearm on his left arm by a strange attack from a senbon. We gleaned the information that the man who took Gaara-san went by the name of Yakubyougami and was very fast and strong. He could also fly according to Kankuro. After that we headed to Rain Country and met up with Gai-sensei after another day's travel."

"Thank-you Hinata, perhaps Tenten could continue?" Tsunade suggested, remaining unmoving in her seat.

"We reached a cave–"

"Can't we just report this crap in a written report," Mikomi snapped, a few lines of anger and shame starting to crease her face.

"Oh?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair with her eyes alight, "Can someone explain this to me?"

"It…it has to do with her Otou…" Hinata said softly, "He's mixed up in all this."

Tsunade frowned, "But I thought Mikomi said he was dead?"

"Yeah," Mikomi snarled before clenching her fists as tight as she could, "well I was 'dead' wrong about my Otou."

Hinata couldn't help but stare at the ground, trying to avoid Mikomi's accusing glare, "Well, we fought Yakubyougami inside of this dim cave that the Akatsuki were holed up and he had beaten us rather badly until Gai helped us out. After knocking us outside…he…well…Mikomi recognized him…and he recognized her. Yakubyougami, well, he's Mikomi's father."

Tsunade couldn't keep her eyes from going wide with surprise. She could have believed that it was marginally possible for the kind healer that she had remembered in the past to have survived the attack on them by Orochimaru. She could have even believed that they had run into each other sometime during their travels.

The possibility that Yominokuni Kitoushi was a part of the Akatsuki had never even crossed Tsunade's mind.

"Are you absolutely certain Mikomi," Tsunade asked as gently as she could to the obviously distressed girl, "Was the man you fought, Yakubyougami really your father?"

Mikomi tried to take a deep breath to steady her nerves but only succeeded in swallowing hard. Beating back a sob that tried to tear its way out of her chest Mikomi felt the cold trickle of a tear rolling down her face. She unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists rapidly over the next moment.

"…Yes Tsunade-sama…Yaku…Yakubyougami is my Otou…Kitoushi-sama." Mikomi could feel herself losing control but she forced herself to speak, "I-I guess you won't w-want me in Konoha anymore…"

"No," Tsunade immediately responded. The sudden denial of Mikomi's current fear caused her to stifle her emotions for a moment, "I won't be kicking you out of Konoha, not after everything I've gone through to keep you here." Tsunade glared at everyone present, "I don't even want this to leave this room. From this point on our speculations on Yakubyougami is an S-class secret. You will not add it to your reports. The only person privy to this information will be myself."

Leaning back into the cushions of her high-backed chair, Tsunade gave Mikomi a once over. "All of you are dismissed. However, please remain behind for now Mikomi."

An awkward silence fell over the assembled ninja as the filed out past Mikomi. Her face remained pale and stricken as she stared at the floor, finding it impossible to look anybody else in the eye. Mikomi's unseeing eyes unconsciously traced the pattern the wood grain made on the floor until Tsunade's voice interrupted Mikomi's thoughts.

"Mikomi, I can understand how much of a shock these recent revelations must be to you and on an S-ranked mission no less." Tsunade's eyes shone with understanding as she watched the slumping kunoichi in front of her, "I want you to have time to come to grips with this. You're stronger than you think you are Mikomi and I need you to be in top condition. I want you to take the next week off of active duty." Mikomi's head shot up in surprise as she reflexively met Tsunade's gaze, "Now, that being said, there is one other item of business that I'd like to take care of. According to Hinata, you were able to successfully restore the spark of life in the second out of the three fishes that were provided for the test. As of this moment, I would like to officially recognize you as the fourth student of medicine that I have ever taken on."

A sad smile slowly worked its way onto Mikomi's face. Bowing, she turned to leave Tsunade's office when Tsunade spoke again, "While you may be off duty for missions, I still expect you to come here for training. I'll be starting at eight o'clock sharp, so be sure to be here on time."

* * *

Hinata's hand froze just a fraction before she knocked on Mikomi's door that evening. She had wanted to visit her friend, comfort her in her time of need, but the sobs that she heard through Mikomi's tightly shut door stayed her hand. Hinata tried to gather her courage again and to see this through only to have her hand fall away from the door in dismay.

She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Hinata's own tears slid there way down her face as she silently listened to Mikomi's sobs through the thin door before she slid to the ground beside it. Without realizing it Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched Mikomi as she curled tightly around her pillow. Before either girl had noticed, nearly half an hour had passed. The sobs finally subsided.

"Why…" Mikomi whispered into the newly born darkness of her room, unaware of that Hinata was just outside of her room, "Otou…otou, otou, otou…why didn't you save me? W-why didn't you come and t-take me away from Orochimaru if you were so strong…" Mikomi just continued to clench onto her pillow even harder as she curled up into a ball as if protecting herself the odd sob still being drawn from her aching throat, "I thought you were gone otou. Dead. I-I m-missed you so much. Why'd you leave me alone otou…It…It hurts. It hurts so much otou. Everything hurts so much…" Mikomi unconsciously pushed her pillow further down between her legs, as if she was trying to use it as a shield against something.

Hinata's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what was going on. The only other time she'd seen somebody behaving the way that Mikomi was right now, was after a woman had been raped and put into the hospital. Hinata felt her stomach clench, barely holding back the urge to wretch while struggling to contain the cold fury that had swelled inside of her. One of her dearest friends had been raped!

"He…that cell…r-ra…why didn't you save me?"

After another hour of failed courage, and listening to Mikomi's sobbing whispers Mikomi pulled herself to her feet and stumbled away from the room. Hinata missed hearing Mikomi's next muffled cries.

"…why'd you leave me too Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

The next month left Konoha on edge as the ninja village became a massive swirl of energy and action. Teams came and went. Missions were assigned and completed along with the odd failure; mainly in regards to figuring out Orochimaru's next plan of action. The paperwork pilled up for the Hokage as she spent nearly all of her time in conferences with various Anbu and Jounin who had been tasked to spy on Orochimaru or else play a role in the village's defensive network. Even Chuunin and Genin alike were feeling a little frazzled with the mandatory increases in training and forest patrols added to their mission schedule. The many restaurants of Konoha were smiling at the sudden increase in customers unable to find the time to cook; short lived as it was amongst the scramble to try and keep up with the workload and the increased speed their larders were being devoured at.

If truth be told, the village still remained calm and peaceful despite the buzz of nervous activity. Very few ninja received an injury outside of training and there was a record zero shinobi deaths that month, a statistic not recorded in the last decade. The troubles of the times to come were always there, but never seemed to phase anybody.

The final days of the passed month heralded the return of Shizune, Sakura and Team Ten. Their return brought a great deal of relief to Tsunade and their report allowed her to ease back on her constant pressuring of Mizu and Kumo. After a great deal of hassle – not to mention outright refusal to cooperate with the investigation – Konoha's delegates had been able to temporarily end the violence that had erupted between the two Shinobi Nations.

With the continuous delays in the investigation of the site of the bomb blast in Kumo, along with the fact that the investigation was already nearly cold due to the conflict in the first place, it was a miracle that anything linking the Sound to the conflict was discovered at all. It had been dumb luck that Sakura had been able to pull a kunai fragment from one of the buildings that had only sustained superficial damage from the explosion. The fact that the alloy composition was one designed to amplify and direct sound waves to a maximum effect, along with Shikamaru's flawless logic surrounding the discovery had leant a great deal of credence to the belief that the Sound initiated the conflict. The uncovering of deals with the Sound made by both countries, _and_ over the same explosive device had sealed the deal. Both villages had grudgingly agreed to stop fighting each other for the time being and try and sort out what had occurred to cause things to spiral out of control so badly.

Tsunade had deemed the mission a success, but Ino especially had been a little depressed when they received pay for only an extended B-class mission. Tsunade could hardly pay them for an A-class as they hadn't achieved a signed agreement of any kind, but she did pay them a decent bonus anyway.

Also, true to her word, Tsunade hadn't breathed a word about the connection between Yakubyougami and Mikomi to anyone, not even to Shizune and Sakura. Neither had anyone else who had been on that rescue mission; knowing they would be on the receiving end of Mikomi and Tsunade's wrath if they did reveal anything helped quite a bit. All of them had left well enough alone and tried to pull their daily lives back together.

Even Mikomi seemed to have pulled herself back together somewhat after her near breakdown after the confrontation with her otou. She had thrown herself headlong into the study of Medial Jutsu. Every waking moment that wasn't spent eating or training with her team was spent on self practice or tutelage under Tsunade.

At least, that's what everybody who had been on the mission to rescue Gaara had thought. While it was true that the last month had been spent in intensive practice to try and drive all thoughts of her father from her mind, another quandary had been distracting her: the activation of a mature Sharingan.

She had been told by Tsunade that she had activated a mature Sharingan to break free from the Genjutsu that Kinniku had placed her under. Thinking back Mikomi thought there might have been a few other instances of activation, except that she could never actually remember them. The fight with her otou had been the first and only time she had every consciously recognized the activation of the Sharingan.

Mikomi had been working as hard as she could, sometimes even during the lighter medical jutsu lessons, on figuring out just _how_ she had been able to activate the Sharingan in the first place. She had tried simply pushing chakra into her eyes, but that didn't even seem to properly activate what Juuboku had called the 'Tekigougan,' the bloodline limit she had been born with. She'd tried swirling her chakra in a countless number of different patterns all to no effect at all. Mikomi had even gone so far as to start bashing her head against the table she was working at while channeling her chakra, although that was more out of frustration than the belief that it would actually work.

Despite all the distraction the Sharingan was giving Mikomi, she had begun to make remarkable progress in the use and application of medical jutsu. She still lacked the fine control needed for the more localized techniques, Mikomi's natural healing chakra allowed her to progress faster than most. She didn't need to spend nearly as much time working through the theory of converting her chakra from the burning energy it normally was to the soothing nature of healing chakra. However, Mikomi was still a long ways away from learning how to manipulate and extract poison from the human body, let alone attempt to create a chakra scalpel.

Healing the body is what Mikomi had stayed focused on. She had been able to heal cuts and bruises since learning her first healing the day she was abducted, but Tsunade had been working with Mikomi to refine the technique. Lacerations were a trickier wound for Mikomi as arterial reconstruction was something she was abysmal at. Still, Mikomi had progressed to the point where she could seal the wound and even encourage the regrowth of the tissue in the area. Setting and repairing broken bones was an issue still, but Mikomi had finally grasped the basics around healing minor fractures and cracks with Hinata's, and later Sakura's help.

But unlike the rest of Konoha, Mikomi was unable to find any peace during this month of waiting. The tension that seemed to fill her just wouldn't leave. She was working too hard and too long trying to keep her mind occupied and unaware of the sadness that was attempting to consume her.

Mikomi's father, Yominokuni Kitoushi had been alive all those years that she had been trapped in the Sound and under Orochimaru's thumb. Yet, he had not once tried to rescue her. Kitoushi had cast of the mantle of healer and had become a powerful killer. He had changed so much from the kind healer that he once was. Kitoushi the healer had been left dead at the hands of Orochimaru and Yakubyougami of the Akatsuki had arisen in his place.

It had hurt to be reminded once again of how thoroughly Orochimaru had destroyed her life.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Mikomi cursed as she tried as hard as she could to manipulate her chakra into the healing field required to reconnect a broken bone. The ninja that had been brought into the Konoha hospital had been unlucky enough to have come during the night when the minimal staff available was already tied up in other duties. So Mikomi had been 'elected' to repair the fracture.

The Chuunin Mikomi was healing was trying to look on calmly while his femur was getting repaired by someone who obviously was still in training. Although the pain had been dulled significantly by Mikomi's healing attempts, a cold sheen of sweat had broken out across his brow due to the throbbing ache that emanated from his leg. He tried to sit still. He tried not to show apprehension. He tried as hard as he could not to show he was in pain.

He failed miserably.

A grunt of pain erupted from the Chuunin as Mikomi prodded the area of the break with a finger, trying to focus her chakra to eliminate the space between the break. The Chuunin decided he'd had enough, "Hey, girl, get the hell away from my leg if you don't know what the fuck you're doing! It's broken not bruised you dumb shit!"

When Mikomi ignored him and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt the healing field stabilize and align the two halves of the Chuunin's femur, the Chuunin decided to give her a whack on the head, "GET. OFF. ME. NOW!"

Her concentration slightly broken, Mikomi tried to desperately keep the healing field intact. After a few tense moments, Mikomi stabilized it and brought one hand up to the Chuunin's face. She gave him a flick to the forehead that slammed his head back into the wall, nearly knocking him out. "When a medic Nin is working, please don't disturb them."

After working for another twenty minutes on the dazed Chuunin's leg, Mikomi felt a small measure of satisfaction – she had completely healed and reconnected her first broken bone ever!

Feeling slightly elated, Mikomi headed out of the examining room the Chuunin had been in and went looking for Sakura and Hinata. She had some energy that she wanted to burn with some sparring and she didn't want to spend any time dwelling on her thoughts.

It hurt too much to think about her past, or her father. Or Sasuke.

* * *

After a full month of grueling training, a full month without a minute spent asleep, a full month spent relying on the Shinigami's energy drinks to keep his energy up and body moving, Sasuke felt ready to fight again. He didn't feel tired at all. There was no built up fatigue that would have slowed him down or delayed this fight by having to sleep. He felt loose and limber from all of the stretching and exercising he had been doing. Sasuke couldn't exactly put into words how he felt; he just felt _strong_.

The last month of training hadn't been easy on Sasuke. He'd pushed himself as hard as he could for as long as he could the entire time. Every area of his fighting ability was addressed from physical strength to chakra capacity. Technique, application and refinement had been his game plan. He'd reviewed his own lengthy jutsu knowledge and had even gone through and grouped together techniques that started with similar hand seal groupings but ended as totally different jutsus.

Sasuke had even thought about why he was fighting to regain his life. Had he been fighting for his pride? Some twisted notion of a second chance to kill off his brother? Was he fighting for the chance to keep the Uchiha bloodline alive and possibly rebuild his clan?

For a little while the thought of just giving up and joining the rest of his family in death had tempted him. Sasuke found it depression just how much he still ached to be with his family. Giving up would have been so much easier…but Sasuke also wanted to live. This strange dichotomy within had left him grasping at _why_ he wanted to live so badly.

He had no family left alive – and Sasuke would never consider Itachi family. He was a traitor to his home, to Konoha. He had been a puppet manipulated by Orochimaru and had probably made more enemies than he could ever count. But he still wanted to live.

Then his thoughts had drifted to the people he had known in Konoha. It was startling that he remembered Naruto with a kind of _fondness_, something had never expected! As Sasuke began to think about all of the people he had met in Konoha he realized that he actually felt a bit wistful, as if he wanted a chance to see them again. Kakashi, Sakura, and even a few other people…Sasuke actually _missed _them.

Finally, Sasuke thought back to Mikomi. The strange, tough, and withdrawn girl he had been given to train in the Village Hidden in Sound. He could remember everything. The day he met her. Guiding her down the first steps to become a kunoichi. Raiding Konoha. Everything. Slowly but surely Sasuke remembered everything he had ever done, ever felt while he was with Mikomi. Even his thoughts just before he died: '_Don't die on me Mikomi-chan. You were someone I could have loved someday, enough to want to restart the Uchiha clan with you._'

Even with the cursed seal Sasuke could remember feeling emotions during the final moments of his life.

For the first time since he had witnessed the carnage left by his brother during the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke hadn't felt alone. All of these people had left their mark on him, even if he hadn't acknowledged it. They helped shape him, helped him finally become who he was today now that the cursed seal's influence wasn't invading his body.

They were his reason to fight. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and everyone from Konoha who had believed in him, even as he fled the village in a misguided search for power; he fought to see them all once again. He fought for himself, to make sure that he didn't slip from the world simply being known as the vessel of Orochimaru.

And he fought for the girl who very presence had begun to weaken the hold the cursed seal had on him. The entire time that Sasuke had been under the cursed seal he had felt his emotions slowly being quashed by a force inside of him. While he hadn't cared at the time Sasuke could understand the significance behind Mikomi's presence. She had been nothing more than a charge under his care, but she had eventually become far more. Sasuke wanted to see her again.

He was fighting to come back to the only person who truly had begun to drag his tainted soul away from the cursed seal's corruption.

After briefly stretching out his muscles to keep the blood flowing through them Sasuke stepped into the dojo to face one last opponent, one last Shade. Striding across the dojo floor with confidence, Sasuke slid into a loose ready stance across from his doppelganger. Sasuke's doppelganger represented everything that Orochimaru had done to twist him into a terrifying being that lusted after power for only himself. A being that never should have existed.

And now Sasuke was going to rectify his own mistakes by destroying his old self and return to life reborn in body, mind and soul.

For a moment neither Sasuke moved. They just stood there, sizing up the other one. Neither moved an inch until an unnoticeable signal caused them both to charge.

Sasuke and the doppelganger met in a crash, both attacking all out from the start. A quick exchange of fists and feet and both leapt away from each other while hurling a kunai towards the other's head. The kunai clashed together in a shower of sparks as both mirrored the other in the follow-up jutsu.

"KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"

The twin balls of fire exploded against each other, blasting away a sizable chunk of the dojo floor and charring the wood just outside the blast radius. Once again the attacks were dropped simultaneously and another charge ensued. Sasuke leapt over a kunai thrown by the doppelganger and spun into an airborne roundhouse aiming for the doppelganger's head. There was a dull thud as Sasuke's foot connected with a clawed wing from the doppelganger's back, catching Sasuke off-guard enough for the doppelganger to lunge up into an uppercut that connected with Sasuke's jaw and sent him flying across the dojo.

Sasuke twisted his body in mid-flight and righted himself and saw his doppelganger charging in an eerily familiar way. Pulling another kunai from his pouch Sasuke knew exactly when to throw it to intercept another kunai thrown at him before he blocked a quick one-two kick to his midsection. Sasuke threw aside the second kick and drove his elbow into the Shade's sternum before three quick hand seals blasted a miniature fireball into the Shade's face.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk slightly as he watched his Shade fall back with the Sharingan spinning even as he activated his own. 'I should have realized it from the start,' Sasuke thought as he met the Shade for another clash that looked like a choreographed movie as they blocked and dodged attacks they knew like the back of their hands, 'that Shade is a doppelganger of me. He fights the same way I used to, sticking to what I believed were the superior methods of fighting. Let's see what happens if I change things up a little bit.'

With another burst of speed Sasuke charged headlong into the Shade's oncoming jutsu, "Katon: Dragon Blast Jutsu." At the last possible second Sasuke leapt up and over the fire dragon, his body parallel to the ground as he whipped out the wire from his hip pouch. With another twist and flick Sasuke had the wire strung between his hands and looped around the Shade's neck. Sasuke used his momentum to slam his feet into the Shade's back and press it into the wire as tight as possible while continuing the roll until the Shade was on its stomach.

Sasuke cursed as he saw that the wire had bitten into the Shade's hand more than its neck as both clawed wing swung up and attempted to crush him. Releasing one hand from the wire, Sasuke whipped it out from beneath the Shade and leapt back while making quick seals in an attempt to catch the Shade off guard before its Sharingan could help it react to the jutsu.

"MOKUTON: TREE REGENISIS JUTSU!"

A tree burst from the floor of the dojo floor and clasped hold of all but one of the Shade's arms before Sasuke stopped the jutsu and started another. A screeching sound filled the dojo hall as Sasuke formed a Raikiri and charged at his entangled shade. Sasuke carved a trench along the dojo floor and smirked as he glared into the stoic eyes of his doppelganger.

The second Sasuke committed to the strike and thrust his arm forward the tree exploded around the Shade in the Chidori Nagashi. Sasuke had to blink his eyes closed before he felt his hand blow through the tree he had just created. Tearing his hand free Sasuke glanced up in time to sway back slightly and reduce the power behind the kick the Shade threw at his head.

Split apart again, Sasuke and the shade mirrored each other's jutsu again.

"KATON: PHONIX FIRE JUTSU!" Every fireball and every kunai found within cancelled each other out while tearing further chunks of the dojo apart.

Sasuke didn't pause for a moment while charging his doppelganger, but snapped his hands up to perform a jutsu that he normally didn't use but had witnessed more than enough times with his Sharingan. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

The Shade was lacking the time to mirror the jutsu and was forced to go on the defensive as five Sasuke proceeded to lay into him. Sasuke and his clones were able to land a few glancing blows on his doppelganger before its clawed wings snapped around, crashing through the clones. Sasuke jumped forward and dropped low, underneath the wings, slamming kick into the outside of the Shade's right knee. Collapsing downwards, the Shade had to try and block a rising kick as Sasuke launched himself toward his falling opponent. Only partially successful, Sasuke's kick struck the Shade's cross blocking arms up into his chin and knocked him flat on his back.

Spinning to his feet, Sasuke whipped a kunai from his hip pouch, focused his chakra through it and into an extended blade of chakra protruding directly from his kunai and slashed down through the shade, cutting it in half from head to crotch.

The split Shade exploded in smoke, revealing a busted piece of the dojo floor.

Reacting on instinct, Sasuke leapt up and stuck his feat on the ceiling of the dojo as the Shade seemed to melt up and out of the floor after trying to drag Sasuke under. Sasuke leapt from the roof to try and take advantage of the high ground while he could but only succeeded in gouging another hole in the dojo floor.

Again, Sasuke and Shade stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. 'Dammit this is harder than I thought it could possibly be!' Sasuke thought as he noticed the Shade panting just as hard as he was, 'I could have sworn that I've done some damage to that freaking doppelganger but it doesn't seem to be any worse off than I am!'

Sasuke stared harder at the Shade, trying to catch his breath and let it make the first move. His eyes widened imperceptibly as his Sharingan finally picked something up: the Shade was favouring his right leg slightly.

'He has been taking damage from my attacks,' Sasuke confirmed as he started smirking again, 'So I'll just keep beating him down until that bastard stays down!'

When the Shade started sealing, Sasuke charged. He read the Shade's jutsus just as well as the clone could read his own – a Katon: Inferno Ring Jutsu was coming. Once Sasuke could see that the clone was fully committed to the technique he acted. Mid-stride Sasuke melded with the floor and when into the ground even as the ring of flames exploded outward from the Shade, leaving it standing on a pillar in a ten meter wide crater.

Seven earth Bunshins burst from the ground and clamped onto the Shade before he could recover, immobilizing him for a precious few seconds. As the Shade was blowing the earth Bunshins away with another Chidori Nagashi, Sasuke erupted from the ground with a Raikiri screaming in each hand. Sasuke cut through the arcs of electricity exploding out of the Shade and was able to slip inside its guard before it petered out. With the final Raikiri Sasuke snapped his body around as if to give the Shade an open palm blow to the heart.

The Shade evaded this second death blow by twisting out of the way, but not fast enough. Sasuke's Raikiri cut a shallow furrow through Shade's chest. Sasuke was already beginning to roll out of the way as the Shade landed a one-two shot to his back, first with a left fist then wing.

Again and again Sasuke and the Shade clashed all over the dojo. Neither of them ever had a clear advantage: first the Shade would get hurt and then he'd return the favour to Sasuke. Floorboards were chewed up by jutsu, walls were scorched or even burned away, the roof was ready to cave in due to the number of lightning bolts that struck it. They were fighting each other to a stand still.

The only difference was, Sasuke had something that was driving him beyond personal gain. Sasuke was fighting for somebody other than himself. He refused to fall, refused to be beaten. Finally, both Sasuke the Shade connected with a haymaker to each others heads at the same time, nearly knocking both of them out.

Sasuke was the only one of the pair to rise to his feet. He pulled every last drop of chakra that he had out of his body, pushing himself to limits that he didn't even realize he was achieving, all for the express purpose of destroying the Shade before him. Sasuke snatched two kunai from the ground and hurled them at the collapse Shade's head. Again, the left wing shot around in front of the doppelganger and took the two kunai in its flesh. This time, however, the Shade didn't respond with an attack of its own.

For the tenth time since he started fighting the Shade, Sasuke charged up another Raikiri. With a battle cry, Sasuke shot across the dojo and pounced on the Shade. The Shade's wings couldn't stop the Raikiri. Nothing the Shade tried from the ground did. Sasuke's Raikiri slammed home through the center of the Shade's chest, eliciting a gurgling cry before it faded away into nothingness.

Panting, Sasuke flopped down on the destroyed floor and relaxed in relief.

Then the Shinigami's laughter flooded through the dojo, "Well done young Uchiha, well done. You've done well to pass this challenge and what's more you passed the third test that I had not informed you of. You have fought your way to strength beyond what you had gained through borrowed power. What truly impressed me boy, was the way you finally looked beyond yourself for another reason, another goal to attain a second chance at life. You fought for your friends of the past, you fought for the chance to rebuild the Uchiha clan and you fought for Yominokuni Mikomi. You've passed."

Relief and joy spread through Sasuke like a warm bath, soothing all the aches and pains he had gotten at the Shade's hands. He had made. He was going to return to the people he cared about.

And the Shinigami just started laughing again, "You may have passed those tasks Sasuke-kun, but you still have not earned your passage to the land of the living!"

Those words felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on top of Sasuke. There was a sudden 'thunk' beside Sasuke's head and he glanced over to see another one of the Shinigami's energy drinks.

"There is still one final test you must pass before I will grant you a chance at a second life," Shinigami said, his voice suddenly growing louder in volume, "Prove to me that you have the spirit of fire burning within Uchiha Sasuke, prove it by lasting a full hour in a one on one battle against the guarding of life and death…" As Shinigami said this his tanto that was the size of Sasuke appeared and the Shinigami's ornamental robes changed into battle armour, "Last for a full hour against death itself!"


	22. Pain and Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me, but I do claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY...hehe, sorry, couldn't resist. It's finally been over a year since I started writing this fic, and I'm glad that as many people have read it as there seems to be. I didn't exactly pick a popular way to approach a fan fic, since it focuses on an OC, and doesn't exactly make anyone into a flashy powerhouse. I guess my erratic updates didn't help either. Also, sorry for having to extend the deadline by two days, only to get the story out after midnight. I hadn't intended for anything like that to happen.

Well, the jaw surgery was really a pain. Mainly cause the drugs they put me on afterwards kept me too out of it to write. I think that's why I've ended up having to wait until my own self imposed deadline arrived. That reminds me…

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 100 REVIEWS!!! Now that that's finished, I'll get on to the story.

**Chapter 22: **Pain and Pleasure

It felt like someone was slowly pouring a bucket of ice water down his back as his eyes locked on the impressive form of Shinigami. Sasuke barely repressed an involuntary twitch as he channeled the motion into a grab for the energy drink suspended beside his head. Sasuke practically tore the bottle in half as he twisted the cap off before down the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

And the entire time the Shinigami's reverberating laugh hadn't ceased.

Despite the fact that neither the dojo nor the Shinigami had changed in size whatsoever, Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if they both had started to rise up before him. The incredible pressure the Shinigami could bring to bear even without seeming to be serious about the fight was indescribable. If he wasn't already dead, Sasuke would have sworn that somebody was trying to rip his soul from his body with icy meat hooks and drag it into the awaiting darkness.

'How the fuck can I fight death itself?' Sasuke screamed inside himself as his pupils seemed to dilate in fear and everything except for Shinigami faded from his sight, 'This has got to be a million times stronger than anything I've ever felt before…Gods…Mikomi…'

Something seemed to snap inside of Sasuke as his thoughts drifted back to the girl Orochimaru has forced on him to train. Neither had asked for the other but they were thrown together, lived through thick and thin.

Sasuke wasn't going to let something as useless as death hold him back.

As Sasuke watched Shinigami pull his enormous tanto back, as if in slow motion, still feeling small and insignificant. The moment Shinigami's white arm, resplendent in a set of metallic black armour inscribed with white lines identically duplicating the black tattoos on the arms beneath, reached as far back as possible, everything seemed to happen at once.

With a lurch, Sasuke felt everything jolt back into perspective as the tanto rushed towards his body. Throwing away his fear, Sasuke simply reacted. He shot forward and leapt upon the onrushing blade, feet flashing to displace the distance beneath him. Even as the blade gouged a huge rent in to dojo floor Sasuke shot up Shinigami's blade and snapped a spinning kick into its face.

Just as suddenly pain erupted in Sasuke's head as everything went black…or was it after everything had gone black? Sasuke blinked as he felt himself crash down onto the destroyed dojo floor and rolled. Sliding to a stop on his hands and feet Sasuke pushed off the ground and back into a crouched stance.

'What the hell just hit me?' Sasuke barely stopped from screaming out loud, 'I beat Shinigami's tanto thrust and was gonna put my foot through its damn grinning face…' Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he had seen. 'It was grinning! Dammit I was so worked up that I didn't even notice that it was clearly expecting that! Its head is the only part of his body that isn't covered in that plated armour and instinctively aimed for that weak point!'

Shinigami's grin never left its face as it pulled its tanto from the floor and slid into a perfect thrusting stance. And then Shinigami's tanto seemed to grow, elongating into a massive katana with a midnight black blade.

A familiar smirk passed over Sasuke's face as the Sharingan came spinning into his eyes, 'At least this time I'll be able to see what hit me.'

Shinigami released what looked like a cloud of mist as it breathed out and lowered himself even further to the ground. The vaporous white mist ebbed and swirled around its body and blade, subtly obscuring it from Sasuke's view before it moved like a living thing and snaked up from the ground and created a wall of white in front of the God of Death.

Even before anything happened Sasuke started charging toward the Shinigami, wanting to get past the obscuring fog before the Shinigami could do anything else. Then the blade burst through the fog light a bolt of shadowed lightning, streaking Straight for Sasuke despite the fact he began his charge after it went up. Thanks to the Sharingan, Sasuke was once again able to read the lightning fast thrust despite having even less warning and shot up Shinigami's extended arm once again, aiming another kick to the Shinigami's grinning face.

Again Sasuke's world exploded in pain as something struck him in the face. This time as he rolled onto his feet his eyes showed less of their usual confidence. He'd seen what had him this time, what had caused that blackness to appear before his eyes.

Despite the fact that it should have been impossible, Sasuke couldn't deny what he had just seen. He had been struck with his on attack.

Only his foot seemed to enter into on pool of darkness and emerge out of another at an impossible angle and his disappearing leg seemed to grow out of it and crash into the side of Sasuke's skull. Sasuke felt another shiver go down his spine as Shinigami calmly laughed and twirled its katana in its hand.

"To target such an obvious weakness Uchiha…I thought you'd know better than to do something that stupid by now." Shinigami said as its laughter continued to rain down upon Sasuke, "Many shinobi leave obvious openings like a lack of armour on their head to lure an enemy in. Well, clearly you're going to have to come up with something far better than that if you want to have any hope at all in lasting a full hour."

A quick flick of Shinigami's head sent its long hair whipping around and over his left shoulder, Sasuke's Sharingan watching it suddenly forming into an arching whip of razor sharp spines. Ducking into a quick sideways shoulder roll, Sasuke spun onto his feet and twisted through a small gap in the razor sharp hair. Plucking another kunai from his hip pouch Sasuke channeled his chakra down the blade to extend his cutting reach before he spun into a three hundred and sixty degree slash.

Shinigami's hair retracted back up to its head as hundreds of wispy strands floated down around Sasuke. Releasing the chakra he'd extended from his kunai, Sasuke had barely taken another step when a stinging pain shot through his right cheek causing Sasuke to duck down and glance behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened when they fell upon another black disk of space, but this time Shinigami's hair was knifing out of it. Acting on instinct Sasuke immediately leapt for the ceiling. From twelve other black portals other strands of hair had shot out and impaled the exact spot Sasuke had been standing. Then another black portal blocked Sasuke view of the ground.

"Good, Sasuke, good!" Shinigami rumbled as he looked approvingly up at the edgy teen, "These should make the fight a little more interesting. Let's see if you can use your smaller frame to your advantage."

Sasuke felt as if the ground beneath his feet had been pulled out from under him as the roof and walls of Shinigami's created dojo disappeared, leaving only the light that still emanated from non-existent light sources behind. Sasuke dropped through the portal directly beneath him and found himself shoot out behind Shinigami in a dive.

Surprised, Sasuke was forced to dodge another frighteningly fast slash from Shinigami's Katana. The wind and backlash from the blade still nearly threw Sasuke off of his feet as he shot low, mere millimeters beneath the blade. Sasuke had another close call as the blade started passing through the portals and suddenly seem to slash from multiple locations at once.

"I'll make you another offer Uchiha," Shinigami rumbled, a grin of pleasure etched on its ageless face, "If you can land a decent blow anywhere on my body in the next hour _and_ survive, I'll reward you with more than just your life." Another rattling laugh came from Shinigami, "Let's see how well you can deal with the unknown. These…portals will continue to shift their exit locations throughout this fight. I want to see it all, every last ounce of power that you can dredge out of your body and hurl in my direction. I want to see what you've got boy!"

The next ten minutes were some of the hellish he'd ever been through. As hard as he tried he couldn't seem to get any sort of grip or handling on the timing of Shinigami's attacks. The portals only made things worse. There seemed to be an endless number of ways that Shinigami could use his body to attack or disrupt Sasuke: a thrusting hand would suddenly switch to an arching path for its blade to descend from. Big sweeping strikes could transform into concentrated flurries in the blink of an eye.

The speed and size of Shinigami was mind boggling enough and near impossible to adapt to if it wasn't for the Sharingan.

However, every ultimate advantage can draw as equally alarming disadvantage, one that the portals forced upon Sasuke. He has needed to _see_ every attack that comes his way, preventing Sasuke from gaining any solid focus upon Shinigami. Every second that Sasuke didn't move his eyes an attack would come speeding out or a portal from an unpredictable direction and angle. No matter how random the exits to the portals seemed, Shinigami never seemed to miss an opportunity to lash an attack at Sasuke. Sword tips, fingers, hair, everything seemed to come from everywhere at once. Sasuke could feel the chakra burning behind his eyes as they tried to continuously take in the overwhelming amount of data that was being forced upon him by Shinigami's tactics.

The grin remained plastered on Shinigami's face, 'You're showing that you truly deserve this chance Uchiha, you've kept up with me for eleven and a half minutes so far. I'll give you a push into the next stage of this fighting test…'

Sasuke dove and slid to the outer ring of the black portals as it looked like Shinigami's hair sliced through every portal at the exact same time. Slipping through the sudden razor sharp web that filled the area, Sasuke leapt onto his feet as his eyes took in the entire display in an instant. There were three dark portals directly behind Shinigami that didn't have a single strand of hair stabbing through them, and the one he was in front of _also_ didn't have any hair come from it. Sasuke smirked as his eyes finally picked up on the web of chakra that pulsed from the Shinigami's back, as if it was mapping out everything behind him. Just as quickly the few remaining strands of hair sharpened and struck at those unused portals.

'That's where I can make my move,' Sasuke though as he dove low through the portal and shot out of the portal highest from the ground at Shinigami's back, 'Through the portals that he can't immediately see because of the disruptive web his hair makes! I'll just deal with that chakra gird later.'

Shifting his weight in mid-air, Sasuke landed on the diamond shape cluster of hair beneath him and sprinted straight up the strand. Eying the field as it swept over him Sasuke's eyes noted that even though he had leapt through an open part of the grid the chakra still seemed to react to his presence. This was verified as Shinigami already was turning around to face Sasuke.

But Sasuke had already started sealing for his attack, "RAITON: LIGHTNING STRIKE JUTSU!"

Sasuke aimed the lightning bold for the slight gap where the armour and Shinigami's neck met. Shinigami just leaned forwards and the lightning bolt seemed to just disperse down though a ripple of light that traced the tattoo patterns on the armour.

"Not good enough Sasuke," Shinigami muttered before he whipped around and back-fisted Sasuke into a nearby portal.

The entire world seemed to lurch before Sasuke's eyes as the fist struck him out of the air. He'd done everything he could to try and control his reaction to the attack but he still had been sent flying. Blasting through three different portals that weren't even on similar line with each other only enhanced the disorientation.

Getting back to his feet yet again, Sasuke ignored the burn that had made itself known throughout Sasuke's body. He wasn't going to lose this chance to take back his life.

* * *

With less than five minutes left to survive Sasuke found himself wheezing, his chest pumping like a bellow to try and force non-existent air through his body. All over his entire body nicks and scraps marred the surface of Sasuke's skin. His shirt was in tatters along with having most of the left leg of his shorts torn away from repeatedly getting struck by hair, sword and nail.

That wasn't all. Sasuke could feel his right leg take on a stiff limp as he tried to keep moving. Although small, there was a deep hole right in the middle of his left thigh muscle, slowing him down greatly.

'Shit shit shit!' Sasuke thought, holding back from screaming out loud in frustration and wasting precious energy, 'This is insane! I was only managing to hold out before because of my speed and I still couldn't get in close enough strike him, it whatever! I can't even dodge Shinigami cause of its sheer size! What they hell do I have left?'

Sasuke saw Shinigami's foot coming around in a sweeping kick and tried to jump over it as he didn't have time to move back out of the way. A cry of pain escaped Sasuke when the kick managed to clip him in the lower part of his injured leg, sending him tumbling to the ground yet again.

'To hell with this!' Sasuke screamed to himself, 'I can't run so I'll just have to pick up the slack with every jutsu that I can think of!'

The faintest traces of a smirk started to spread across Sasuke's face as he made a cross shaped seal that he would never forget, even if he didn't have the Sharingan, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a cloud of smoke, ten Sasukes stood where only one had begun, and Sasuke hopped onto the back of one of his clones as they scattered.

As draining as the jutsu was, Sasuke just smirked as the barrage of jutsu began on Shinigami. Sasuke had nearly used up more than half of the chakra he had left to make sure that they could keep the death god busy. Fireballs, lightning bolts, and even blasts of wind rained down on the armoured Shinigami. Rather than fight the shadow clones off, Shinigami's hair simply wrapped around his body and formed into a massive wall of spiked hair.

Shinigami just laughed as the attacks that had caused it to actually rock back slightly merely exploded harmlessly on the armour of hair. "The jutsu that your clones can produce aren't anywhere near strong enough to break through my Underworld Spines!"

Sasuke's Sharingan once again saved his hide as he began to seal even as the wave of chakra passed through Shinigami's hair. His clone through him up into the air even as he surged his chakra towards the remnants of the dojo floor, "MOKUTON: TREE REGENISIS JUTSU!" The hair spines tore Sasuke's clones to shreds, returning the remaining chakra that had been stored inside them to the last Uchiha as he channeled the chakra into the ground from a distance. The spines clipped the tops of the sprouting tree as it surged up to catch its summonor in its limbs. Sasuke force his body to leap higher into the tree as Shinigami's katana pierced through the tree where he had been standing before. Slamming his hand back onto the tree bark, Sasuke forced the tree go through another growth surge, wrapping up and around the sword and up Shinigami's arm.

For the first time during the entire fight, Sasuke swore that he caught the faintest flicker of surprise in Shinigami's pitch black eyes. When the branches reached the armour's edge at Shinigami's neck, Sasuke forced them to plunge downwards and try and slip into the gap between body and metal. Sasuke noted Shinigami pulling back his other arm and directed the branches to surge back down Shinigami's arm.

With a screeching wrench, the tree branches seemed to swell up and tear the armour right away from Shinigami's right arm even as the left slashed straight through the limbs holding it in place. The wind that was created from Shinigami's hand was enough to blow Sasuke from his tree as the last of his chakra had been used to pull the armour away from Shinigami. Twisting in the air, Sasuke managed to level and as he landed, only to have his right leg collapse beneath him.

It took a couple seconds before Sasuke realized that Shinigami wasn't already bearing down on him. The silence that had fallen also registered in Sasuke's mind as he looked up towards Shinigami.

A thin, black, dripping line marred the pattern of Shinigami's tattoos near the wrist. Sasuke's eyes widened as they traveled the full length of Shinigami's right arm and saw the damage his desperate attack. Although there was only a single cut on the Death God's white arm, faint purplish marks crisscrossed up its entire length. The metal that was at the armour's shoulder junction was a ragged mess where it had been torn away from the other plates. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the damage that he had managed to do to a being that should be – by all reasoning – impossible to resist in its own realm.

Then the God of Death began to laugh once again. Not the cold, merciless laughs he had been taunting the Uchiha with since the beginning of their fight, but a laugh that was strangely full of warmth and humour.

"I don't know if you actually thought that attack all the way through Uchiha," Shinigami breathed through his laughter, "But you couldn't have picked a more perfect ability to use. After all, new life is the antithesis to death, just as much as death is the antithesis to life. Congratulations Sasuke-kun, I think you've just earned your passage to the land of the living."

Relief flooded throughout Sasuke as he allowed himself to collapse on the ground in a boneless heap. Even as the heat of pride and victory seeped through Sasuke's body, he didn't smile. That fight had been far too close, too unpredictable to feel as if he had actually won. The entire time Shinigami kept on adding new levels of difficulty to the task before Sasuke. Only dumb luck had allowed him to survive this ordeal.

Sasuke may have been granted a second chance at life, but it felt more like charity from Shinigami than anything else.

* * *

Pale, white hands calmly performed unusual hand seals, casting a wavering shadow of the woman strapped down to the table beneath them. Those pale hands had yet to touch the unclothed woman, but blood was already coating the table. Her wrists had become raw and bloodied from tearing away at the steel cuffs holding them down. Her waist was covered in what looked like a bunch of long paper-cuts. Her ankles had been torn up so much that the cuffs had begun sliding up and down her calf using the blood as lubricant. Yet, only faint cries could be heard coming from her gagged mouth, even if terror in her eyes shone like miniature suns.

"Now, now, enough with the crying," The cold voice belonging to those hands floated down like a repulsive caress, "I told you that things would only get worse if you didn't behave, and now look what you've made me do. You've lost your tongue, and can't even get out of volunteering to be my next test subject."

Tears streamed down the woman's face as those pale hands finally stopped sealing. Reaching out towards the woman, the white hands sunk right through the skin as if it wasn't even there, causing the woman to cry out in excruciating agony.

On any other day, Orochimaru might have enjoy his experimentation with the hand seals and jutsu he had discovered hidden in the ruins he'd been excavating. Wallowing in the pleasure in depth understanding of all the intricacies and pains that jutsu could teach him, the power it afforded him. He would have relished being able to plunge his hands with her body and feel the living tissues and bones from the inside out. If only he wasn't distracted.

Two…ideas had been circling inside of Orochimaru's head, plans or perhaps desires. Everything was already in place for him to get rid of the Village hidden in Rock and simply expand his own territory and influence. But what he really wanted right now, now that was what was still eluding his grasp.

Hogosha, the Tsuchikage clearly wasn't willing to enter into another conflict with any of the other major villages any time soon. The weak willed worm. Still, this gave Orochimaru the perfect opportunity to put into motion his designs to seize control of the Village hidden in Clouds. The rumours that Orochimaru had heard about the Raikage creating a personal library of jutsu was just icing on the cake to power he would acquire with the multitude of bodies he would have at his disposal.

Orochimaru's hands closed over the woman's intestinal tract and tried to pull them from her body with the jutsu still activated. He grinned as the woman screamed in agony and the entrails followed his hands from her body.

Yes, he'd done a great deal of research into the Village hidden in Clouds, especially now that it seemed likely to abandon the distracting conflict that Sasuke and his weapon had started all those months ago. All he needed was a way to get inside the village and make sure that he was placed at the rank of Jounin and everything would be set.

A grin spread across Orochimaru's face as he absently used the jutsu to turn the woman's digestive tract transparent for closer examination.

He'd discovered an incredibly useful insight into the laws of village. Nearly as old as Kumo itself, a law had been in place to ensure that the Raikage truly was the strongest warrior in the entire village. To keep their leaders on their toes, the first council Kumo had created had enacted a law the essentially boiled down to: if anyone who had achieved the rank of Jounin or higher and believed that the Raikage was not strong enough to maintain his rank as leader of the village that he could be challenged directly for his position in a private deathmatch, presided over by the entire council and a select Anbu guard.

The perfect way for an outsider to size control with minimal effort…provided that they were strong enough of course.

Orochimaru licked his lips as a splash of blood and fluid flew up towards his face as he pulled a little too hard oh the woman's left eyeball, accidentally tearing the nerves in the process rather than pulling them out with the eye. Oh, the plans that he had for the future. He couldn't wait to get his hands back on his weapon, that traitorous little bitch. Mikomi should have realized by now that Orochimaru would always own her; that her life was in his hands. After all, the only reason that she was alive was on Orochimaru's whim.

Yes, Mikomi had been able to remain out of his reach for far too long a time, and he had every intention of rectifying that mistake with the first opportunity that arose. In fact, Orochimaru wanted her even more than he did when he had first discovered the information regarding her ancient bloodline in the ruins of the Village hidden in Shadow. Before he had bothered to truly pay attention to the situation he had believed that the three he had sent into Konoha were simply far more incompetent than he had been lead to believe. But Tegatai…he was an elite who had all but annihilated everyone except for the upper echelons of Sound Shinobi before Orochimaru had taken the time to instill some serious training into the brat.

And yet Mikomi had still nearly killed him when they squared off in the finals of the Chuunin exams, ignoring what Tegatai managed when all the attention was off of him. She has grown even stronger since she escaped his grasp, and that strength was something he wanted back under his control once again. She had proved to be a valuable investment while under his care and he had no intention of any other village profiting from the fighter he had created out of that sniveling girl he had…acquired.

Orochimaru pulled back slightly when he realized that he had accidentally broken the woman's left radius and ulna bones, disfiguring that forearm prematurely. He was becoming frustrated and he was actually showing it. No mater how long he had waited after the Chuunin exams ended, Tsunade had yet to send Mikomi on a mission that even approached the boarder of Rice Country. What made things even more infuriating was the he couldn't even try to enter Fire Country alone, or with any kind of team as he couldn't afford Konoha's alertness rising any higher than it already is without jeopardizing his future actions in that area.

He didn't like it, but if need be Orochimaru was willing to be patient. Being able to conveniently enter Sasuke's soulless body at his leisure was simply the icing on the cake. He didn't mind taking the extra time to ensure that Sasuke's body wouldn't reject him, even if there was no other soul to fight him for control. The last Uchiha was the culmination of a great deal of time and planning, his true ace-in-the-hole. After all, he'd get what he wanted eventually. He had all the time in the world, and the excavation of Shadow would only give him even more weapons at his disposal…

* * *

Darkness really was an enigma for Mikomi. For the last several years of her life, all of her worst memories had occurred in darkness: Orochimaru kidnapping her from her home, being stored in a dank and moldy cell till Sadisuto decided he wanted to beat the crap out of her, Sadisuto's … assault on her. Her own father had tried to kill her and her friends in the darkness of the Akatsuki cave. Ever near death experience and tragedy always occurred in the darkness, be it underground or at night. Darkness haunted her body and soul, always following Mikomi wherever she went.

But it still was the greatest source of solace available to her. Mikomi didn't have to let anybody near her or even see her in the dark. She could remain hidden from the world and let her problems melt away in the darkness. It had swallowed her whole, but it could also swallow her memories.

So Mikomi had found herself hiding away from the world on Team Seven's training grounds in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She could rest. She couldn't bear to bring her problems crashing down on her friends. Hinata and Sakura had been worrying almost obsessively about her for the entire month and Mikomi didn't want to trouble them any more than she already had. She didn't want to have to deal with anything more than she already had to.

In truth, Mikomi just didn't want to have to think anymore.

"Ninety-eight…Ninety-nine…One hundred." Mikomi counted out as she finished of a set of one-handed push-ups. It was so much easier to concentrate on working out than trying to sleep. She remembered to many horrible things when she was asleep.

Getting to her feet, Mikomi immediately began punching away at one of the thicker training poles in the area, careful not to use any chakra and simple shatter the pole in a single blow. No matter how hard she worked herself it never seemed to be enough.

'Why…why did he leave me for so long.' Mikomi thoughts betrayed her even as she started punching even faster to drive them from her mind with exhaustion, 'Practically left to rot in that fucking hellhole…and he could have been there fore me! 'Tou-san is strong enough…' Mikomi's eyes started to water against her will, causing her punches to slowly start to miss the center of the post, grinding her knuckles against the rough wood. 'Kaa-san...dammit Otou, Okaa-san would still be alive if you had just fought that bastard from the Sound the same way you fought me!'

Chunks of bark started peeling away from the post as Mikomi's stress slowly deprived her of chakra control. More and more thoughts kept swirling through her mind driving Mikomi to punch harder and harder. Her knuckles had been torn away and were bleeding all over the place and still Mikomi refused to stop. With a loud crack, the wooden post shattered under Mikomi's fists.

Mikomi just couldn't stop her thoughts from continuing the same downwards spiral they had taken almost every night for the past month. Giving punching up, Mikomi sprinted up the nearest tree and latched onto the under side of a thick limb a good twenty feet off of the ground and frantically started doing a continuous set of sit-ups. No matter how much they burned Mikomi refused to stop, even when the blood from her knuckles trickled onto her neck. Mikomi just wanted to do anything to clear her mind and to stop thinking about the crap that had happened in her life.

Inevitably, Mikomi's concentration slowly began to wane as her doubts and memories continued to flood her mind. First one foot's chakra dwindled until it slid free from the bark of the tree. Shortly afterwards Mikomi accidentally send a chakra surge into her other foot, causing the bark to crack and send her tumbling to the ground.

Mikomi had just enough time to tuck her head and roll her neck out of the way before she crashed the ground. The force of the impact forced the breath from Mikomi's body in explosion whoosh of breath leaving her stunned for a few seconds. Finally, Mikomi slowly hauled herself onto her knees and crawled over to the trunk of the tree and sat down leaning against it.

With most of her energy spent, Mikomi just sat there against the tree, tears finally falling from her eyes. Mikomi curled into a ball and pressed her tear-soaked face into the crook of her arm, her healing knuckles still bleeding onto her knees. Over and over again Mikomi moaned the same words, "Tou-san…tou-san…tou-san…"

* * *

Late at night, Kitoushi had managed to slip past the night watch and into the training ground within Konoha. It had been easy enough without the Aburame clan constantly scouring the forest with their bungs. He had come to Konoha for one reason: to get another chance to see his daughter. Kitoushi knew that if he was spotted, or is the Akatsuki found out what he had done tonight there would be hell to pay. But at this point in his life, Kitoushi hardly cared what could possibly happen to him.

Yominokuni Kitoushi was finding it harder and harder to keep of the façade of Yakubyougami, cold blooded killer of the Akatsuki. It had been easy to maim and kill anyone who had gotten in his path while his hatred for Orochimaru had festered deep in his soul. But now…now nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

* * *

When he had awoken after being attacked by Kimimaro from the Village Hidden in Sound Kitoushi had felt incredibly confused. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, let alone how the hell he had survived what was supposed to be a fatal wound. His entire body ached – especially his back – and he felt incredibly exhausted. In his confused mind he had wondered why nobody had come along and noticed that his entire family had been murdered. He had even vaguely wondered if he was actually dead. But even though his mind was unable to think properly, one thought slowly brought him around like a guiding beacon of light in the darkness. Orochimaru would pay for this.

As Kitoushi struggled to heal himself and to find some way to keep himself alive his hatred grew. When he was finally able to get up and actually walk again he came across the decaying body of his wife and despair had gripped him in its icy cold claws.

It was at that moment Kitoushi had decided he would never do ever again since the day he had met Shizuka. He would remove the chakra restraints that covered his body and take up the mantle of a ninja once again. He would kill and kill again if it meant being able to get his hands around the Snake Sannin's skinny little throat. He once again silently thanked the old retired ninja that night, thanking him for giving him the training all those years ago to act on his hatred.

A single stroke of the same chakra reactive tattoo paint that he had originally used to seal off his abilities removed the restraints on his body. The rush of power that had filled him had nearly been intoxicating. The pain in his back and body disappeared in an instant. His chakra sense that he had thought was dead for years seemed to resurface in an instant, suddenly filling his body and mind with an awareness that he had forgotten about. It had been quite the rush.

Kitoushi's feelings of hatred for Orochimaru finally pushed aside his moment of euphoria. He went into the middle of his surgery room and heaved the operating table to the side with little effort. Not bothering to try and find the slight recess he had hidden in the wood, Kitoushi had smashed through the wood covering the hidden compartment beneath. Inside were his sword, black cloak, and the remnants of his hip pack. Not feeling bothered to buy more kunai, Kitoushi had donned his cloak and sword, and filled his hip pack to the brim with senbon from his medical practice.

It was at that moment that Kitoushi had become Yakubyougami, the angel of death.

* * *

From the day he had awoken, half dead and trapped in the same house his family had been murdered Kitoushi hadn't doubted his decision to break the vows he had made to his wife. She was dead. He couldn't possibly hurt her any more than that bastard from the Sound had. Finding out that his daughter was alive and in Orochimaru's clutches had hardly changed a thing. Instead, Kitoushi felt a twin hatred for himself growing alongside the simmering hatred that he held for Orochimaru. His daughter had been in the hands of a mad man who had done god knows what to his little girl, only now there was nothing that he could do about it. He was under Akatsuki's thumb.

He had originally approached the Akatsuki and obliterated Sasori the puppet master so that he could gain the power and information to be able to crush Orochimaru in his own hands. Indeed, his strength had grown almost exponentially from the moment that he had earned his right to become a member. Of course, that was as long as he did what he was ordered to do by their leader. The restrictions had meant very little to Kitoushi as he could wait for the right moment to eliminate the man who had defected from Akatsuki in order to pursue his own ends. Finding out that Mikomi was alive hadn't changed that either.

Until, that is, he had learned of her escape from Orochimaru. That had been one hell of a bad day. It had also been the first time that Kitoushi had ever had any doubts about joining the Akatsuki. There always was little doubt that most members of the Akatsuki pushed the boundaries of what the Leader wanted them to do, it was almost expected with as many powerful missing-nins working together as there were. But he had done nothing. He hadn't tried to nearly enough to at least get in contact with his daughter. The worst part was that he hadn't really fought against the decision to stay put in the Village Hidden in Sand either.

And it he nearly had to pay a price that he would never have even dreamed of having to pay. He had nearly killed his own daughter.

The moment that his eyes had locked on Mikomi's his heart had nearly burst in his chest from fear. To this day he still hadn't figured out how he had managed to stop his sword from taking Mikomi's head off, but he thanked whatever power there was that he had.

Two things had happened after that day. One, he decided that the Akatsuki could rot in hell if they stood between him and his daughter again. Two, It had also forced him to really examine his life, and what he had done these past years. In truth, Kitoushi hadn't liked what he had seen in himself. Who had become and what he had stood for before Orochimaru had destroyed his life had nearly been destroyed. He had degenerated into the kind of killer that had disgusted him during his early life after he had been trained in the ninja arts. It hadn't mattered who it was, he just cut the person down without a second thought if they got in his way.

* * *

Kitoushi finally pulled himself back to the present as he neared the training area where he had sensed Mikomi's chakra coming from. He had enough regrets already. He didn't want to add to them by punishing himself constantly for them. It was time to start trying to make things right.

As Kitoushi neared the clearing he could hear the noise that Mikomi was making. The steady thudding noise of someone hitting wood could be heard, and Kitoushi allowed himself a faint smile. He remembered doing the same drills when he was learning the ninja arts. The noise had started to become more erratic as Kitoushi finally moved close enough to be able to see Mikomi on the far side of the clearing. A renewed pang of guilt struck him as he laid his eyes on his flesh and blood for the first time since he had almost killed her.

Indecision struck home as Kitoushi stood there watching. He wanted to speak to Mikomi, but he was started to find that he was actually frightened of what she would say to him; have every right to say to him.

When Mikomi's punches seemed to loose any sort of consistent rhythm or accuracy, the blood drained from Kitoushi's face. Mikomi was scraping her knuckles raw against the bark, even though she had started tearing it away from the pole in the ground. Instinctively focusing chakra into his eyes to enhance his vision, Kitoushi could see the damage that was being done. At the same time, he also witnessed the same miraculous healing ability that he had been gifted with as a child. An empathetic longing seemed to wash over Kitoushi as he watched his daughter train, not realizing how long she had been working out.

Hesitantly, Kitoushi started to head out into the open clearing when Mikomi shattered the pole into a thousand splinters. Startled, he stepped back into the shadows and peered across the clearing to see if he had been discovered. Mikomi hadn't reacted to his presence at all. She had just run up a tree and started doing hanging sit-ups. Transfixed, all Kitoushi could do was watch.

For several minutes Kitoushi didn't move, just watched and listened. That was when he realized just how hard Mikomi was breathing, coupled with the fact that sweat was pouring down her beet-red face. A small corner of his mind couldn't help but feel a little out of sorts as his fatherly instincts cried out for the first time in three years, urging him to convince his daughter to rest and to find out why she was working herself to death.

Still, Kitoushi didn't move. Even when Mikomi fell, Kitoushi stood transfixed, as if he was watching a boat smash against a reef, too far away to prevent anything from happening. He stood, frozen in horror even while Mikomi crawled up to the trunk of the tree and began to cry.

Then he heard her. "Tou-san…tou-san…tou-san…" Over and over Mikomi moaned out as she cried, each call feeling as if somebody was stabbing Kitoushi in the heart.

Kitoushi couldn't take this anymore. He had, to talk with her. He had to try to get Mikomi to understand. He didn't want to loose her completely. Especially since he had already lost her once before.

As Kitoushi started towards Mikomi he had to consciously think about being open about his movements so as not to startle her too badly. It was almost a challenge to keep from moving through the shadows rather than into the moonlight. In the center of the clearing for Training Ground Seven, Kitoushi felt a stick shift under his foot as he moved towards Mikomi. Rather than let his foot slide over top of it an continue to move noiselessly through the clearing, he deliberately stepped on it, making a cracking noise that echoed across the clearing.

Mikomi's head snapped up and her hand immediately dropped to her weapons pouch at the unexpected noise. Her eyes fell on the figure dressed in black in the center of the clearing. Jumping to her feet, Mikomi nearly attacked him. However, there was a disturbing familiarity about the man, his dark hair and sharp features.

"What the hell…no, who the hell are you?" Mikomi demanded, advancing on the Kitoushi as if he was a stranger.

An audible sigh filtered across the clearing as Kitoushi's shoulders slumped, "I was hoping that you'd be able to recognize your own father Mikomi-chan…"

Kitoushi barely had the chance to pick the kunai that was thrown at his forehead out of the air before Mikomi was on top of him. Despite being several inches smaller than him, Mikomi grabbed Kitoushi by the seams of his cloak and lifted him right off the ground. Unresisting, Kitoushi hauled across the clearing until Mikomi slammed him hard against a tree. Finally, she got a good look at who she had grabbed.

Nerveless hands released Kitoushi's cloak. "No, no, no…tou-san?" Mikomi asked as she backed away from the man before her. The man who had tried to kill her. Her father.

Before Mikomi could turn to run, Kitoushi called out to her, "WAIT MIKOMI-CHAN! Please, don't go." Kitoushi couldn't help himself as his voice dropped to a near whisper, "Please don't run away Mikomi."

Mikomi just kept shaking her head, but her feet had stopped moving. She just stood there staring at the man she knew was her father. Her father was supposed to be dead because of Orochimaru. He wasn't supposed to be alive. He wasn't supposed to be this strong. He wasn't supposed to be a killer…

"No…" Mikomi muttered under her breath as she began to back away again, "No, no, no, no NO!" Tear's curled down Mikomi's cheeks again, one tracing the scar on her left eye, "YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! YOU CAN'T BE THIS STRONG!" Mikomi was feeling hysterical, silently crying even as she continued to raise her voice, "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Kitoushi flinched back at the accusing in Mikomi's voice, "Please, I can explain this to you! You have–"

"NO!" Mikomi nearly screamed this time. A shudder passed through her body before she spoke again, barely keeping herself from screaming again, "You can't be my Tou-san…you just can't be…"

Kitoushi just bowed his head in shame, "But I am. Please, you have to believe me Mikomi, I am. Oh Kami…I never wanted to leave you. I…I thought–"

Again Kitoushi was cut off by Mikomi as she advanced on him, "You didn't want to leave me? THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID!" Mikomi felt burning anger rush through her, causing her to flush as much as she had been near the end of her sit-ups, "You left me to rot in Orochimaru's cells…y-you left me…with that sick fucking bastard…YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME! YOU WERE STRONG BUT YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE!" Overwhelmed by emotion, Mikomi collapsed in the center of the clearing with great sobs wracking her entire body.

He may not have been a father for the past three years, but Kitoushi knew what he had to do. Mikomi had barely started crying before he knelt down in front of Mikomi and pulled her head onto his shoulder and holding her close as she cried. Two tears rolled down Kitoushi's own face as he held Mikomi tight to his chest, her limp body shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Mikomi," Kitoushi whispered in his daughter's ear as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry…" For several minutes neither of them said a word. They just sat there rocking back and forth, taking in the comfort of the other's presence.

Finally, Mikomi spoke again in a whisper, "Why Otou…why didn't you come and get me." Anger resurfaced in a flash and she threw Kitoushi bodily away from her, "If you're so fucking strong and so fucking good at killing people then why the hell did you not save kaa-san!" Kitoushi's face was ashen when he sat back up, "WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE! You should have killed those bastards for trying to hurt us and you did nothing! You just let them slit her throat and carry me away! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T!" Kitoushi exploded, shocking Mikomi into silence, "I just couldn't. I never dreamed that somebody like Orochimaru would attack us." Kitoushi stared into Mikomi's eyes, trying to make her understand how he felt, "I was weak then. The day I met Shizuka…that was the day I decided to give up my strength. I gave up everything to be with her. She was a healer and I had been trained to kill. So I sealed it all away, everything except for my ability to heal." Kitoushi swallowed hard as continued to try to maintain eye contact with his daughter. Her eyes looked so lost and haunted it almost hurt. "I was trained to be a ninja by the same old man who was training you when you were nine. Kami I…I never thought things through. Seeing Shizuka get killed caused me to snap. I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to cry…I wanted to scream…I wanted to the bastard who killed her to get back up so I could kill him again." Kitoushi hung his head in shame, "I wanted to get you out of the house. I wanted you to be safe in case somebody else had come with that first ninja. When I saw you fall…kami, I thought that bastard Kimimaro had killed you."

A mirthless chuckled came from Mikomi as she looked up at her father, "Well, he's dead now. The Kazekage apparently finished him off if the rumours that I heard in the sound were correct. One of the few pleasurable memories was watching him collapse to the ground in agony before Sad- my first trainer went to work on me."

For another long moment neither of them spoke. When they did, it was Kitoushi who broke the silence, "When I…I thought saw you get cut down I couldn't hold on anymore. I was able to temporarily release the chakra restraints on my body, but all it did was release the chakra I had at my disposal, not my ability to use it. Kimimaro he stabbed me. Truth be told, I thought that I was going to be dead before the sun rose. I should have been. I honestly don't know how many days passed before I fully came to my senses, but when I did I had already lost everything. I thought you were dead. I knew Shizuka was dead. Only then did I break my vow to Shizuka and released the seals I had put on my body." Kitoushi just looked at his daughter, "Had I known you were alive the first thing I would have done was come and try and rescue you. I…I joined the Akatsuki so that I could get revenge. They were after Orochimaru too, but for their own reasons. I just wanted to take him out for what he did. And when I found out you were alive…it was too late for me to easily do anything about it. I was already too consumed by revenge to save you or even myself by the time I found out you were still alive. I'd thought you were dead for the longest time…"

Kitoushi sat up under his knees and bowed his head down before his daughter, "Please forgive me Mikomi-chan…forgive me for…for the huge mistakes that I've made. Please…I didn't even discover you were alive until a year and a half ago…"

Mikomi froze when she heard those words, "You've known I was alive for over a year and…and you didn't do anything?" Mikomi felt her anger surge once again and her voice rise, "Why the hell didn't you save me then? Why did you leave me with Orochimaru? WHY DAMMIT?"

"Because I…" Kitoushi found himself swallowing again as he remained prostrated before Mikomi, "Because I could escape my own need for revenge enough to break away from the Akatuski. But I swear, if you just give me a chance I'll break from Akatuki, break away and be with you."

"No," Mikomi said harshly as fresh tears welled up. Tears that Mikomi ruthlessly quashed. "It's too late for you to make things up to me. I would have gone insane if it wasn't for a person that I met in the Sound, even if I did meet him close to when you say you discovered I was alive. You have no idea what they did to me in the Sound. You'll never make up for that. Get, the fuck out of here." Kitoushi sat straight up at Mikomi's words, but she interrupted him before he could speak, "NOW!"

"Alright," Kitoushi said quietly before getting to his feet. He pulled a small disk from his pocket, its face glowing with a digital readout of location coordinates, "But at least take this. If you channel some chakra into it, it will contact me, letting me know where you are. I don't…I don't want to leave you again, but I will. I've already hurt you too much. Contact me with it if you ever feel like speaking to me again."

With that said Kitoushi placed it in Mikomi's hand and vanished from sight in an instant.

Mikomi paused, rearing back to hurl the device away into the woods, but stopped short. Instead, she slipped it into her pocket and began the long walk back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

From the edge of Training Ground Seven another figure emerged into the moonlight muttering after Mikomi and Kitoushi left, "She's definitely up to something. The council needs to know."

With that thought in mind, the lone Anbu that the council had called upon to keep an eye on Mikomi vanished from sight, bringing word to the Konoha Council about the events of the night."

* * *

Tsunade just stared dumbly ahead as the two eldest on the Konoha Council forced there way into her office completely unannounced. Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu looked incredibly angry, and Tsunade couldn't figure out why. She hadn't done anything lately…well, anything that bad lately. Besides getting a little drunk last night.

Homura stormed over to Tsunade's desk and slammed his hands down on it as he leaned over to glare at Tsunade's face, "I told you that Mikomi girl was a foreign spy, that she'd just turn around and contact somebody from outside the village!" Reaching behind him he took the scroll from Koharu's hands and throwing it in Tsunade's face, "There's all the proof that we're going to need. That's a written report from an Anbu member the council assigned to keep tabs on the girl and he caught her talking with someone clearly not of this village last night. And, even though he had a black cloak covering it, the red cloud pattern on the cloak beneath clearly shows that she not only has ties to Orochimaru, but to the Akatsuki as well! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

A cold rage had swept over Tsunade after Homura had thrown the scroll in her face, "You're insolence has been noted councilor." At that, Tsunade grabbed Homura by the neck of his kimono and pulled his face close to her own, "I can vouch that Mikomi has absolutely nothing to do with Orochimaru. I can give you a full historical account on her in that regards if you want. Hyuuga Shiro and his team already has done an excellent documenting her past." Tsunade's voice also took on a dangerous tone as she tossed him away from her, "And another thing: whose to say that I haven't already arranged for an informant inside Akatsuki. I wouldn't exactly want that to be knowledge that could be leaked to the wrong ears now would I?"

"You're overstepping your authority Tsunade," Koharu said, purposely dropping all forms of respect for the Hokage, "From the beginning the Council has had doubts about Mikomi and yet you have failed to bring any of this information before us. I don't think your so-called evidence will carry much weight with the council anymore. You've hardly bothered with our concerns at all and carried on doing whatever you pleased." Koharu gave Tsunade a reproving glare, "You know, Danzo-sama was right about you from the beginning. Maybe we should have given the position of Hokage to him after all."

Tsunade ignored Koharu's last jibe, "I haven't overstepped a damn thing. You've just wanted me to do things your way. Well, deal with it. I seriously hope that the council agreed to have an Anbu unit placed on one of my kunoichi. The Council doesn't have the authority to interfere with Konoha's military force barring anything but a unanimous decision for the course of action. That's why there is a Hokage appointed in the first place. Now, get out of my office."

Rising up, Homura and Koharu tried to leave Tsunade's office with as much dignity as they could muster, slamming the door on the way out.

Only a few moments later, timid knocking sounded from the door to Tsunade's office before being opened. Hinata stepped inside looking pale and worried.

"I-I'm sorry for listening in Tsunade-sensei, but I just couldn't help it. The council is dead wrong about Mikomi-chan! You can't let anything happen to her!" Hinata was wringing her hand in worry by now as Tsunade gave a huge sigh.

"I know Hinata. I'll be doing everything I can to stop them from hurting Mikomi more than she already has been." Tsunade frowned, "Problem is keeping the council, or at least those two from doing anything rash before I can sort everything out. Look, I'll need you get in contact with Team Seven and call them in here. I have to get them out of Konoha for a while so that I can keep as much distance as possible between Mikomi and the council."

Hinata nodded and turned to leave the room when she stopped at the door, "Tsunade-sensei, what about giving them my team's mission? The Daimyo from Fire Country will be arriving tomorrow and it should keep the team out of Konoha for a couple of weeks at least."

Tsunade couldn't help but nod in agreement, "I hadn't thought of that yet. Tell Kurenai that she'll have to report here to get another mission as I've had to reassign it to Team Seven. Also, don't forget to send word to Kakashi as well to bring his team in. I'll have to get them up to speed on the situation as quickly as possible."

* * *

Kabuto couldn't help but smile as he knocked on the door to Orochimaru's chamber. Their spies around Konoha were starting to get even better.

"Enter," came the usual reply from within the room and Kabuto entered quickly, eager to report the news to his master.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he bowed low, "The Anbu troops that we positioned around Konoha have managed to pull a gem of information out for us. Yesterday, they received word that Mikomi, along with her team will be traveling with the Fire Damiyo outside of Fire Country. They couldn't get an exact route of travel, but they were supposed to leave today on a three week diplomatic trek to Rain Country. There couldn't be a better opportunity to capture Mikomi than right now."

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru's gleeful chuckle echoed around his shadowed chamber, "That's is good to hear Kabuto. Very good indeed. I want you to inform any teams that you have told to prepare for this mission to stand down. I plan on handling Mikomi personally. In two weeks, I'll have everything prepared." Turning around, Orochimaru headed for the door in the back of the chamber that lead to his personal laboratory, "For now, I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said and headed out to call off the party he had arranged to bring Mikomi in.

Orochimaru just grinned and headed towards the stasis cell at the back of the chamber, allowing his eyes to briefly watch the gentle swaying of Sasuke's body within it. Pricking his finger with a kunai, Orochimaru began to draw the seals required to prepare Sasuke's soulless body to accept his soul. After all, he didn't want anything as unseemly as muscle atrophy to slow him down if he could avoid it.


	23. Converging Paths

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. If it did I sure as hell wouldn't be back for another year of university! I do get to claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself though!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **Well, it seems that any deadlines I set for myself hate me so I really don't think I'll try setting one in the future. All I can promise for all of my readers is that I'll get the chapter out as fast as possible, and barring any complications or family issues that arise they should return coming out around once a month, sooner if time permits.

**Chapter 23: **Converging Paths

Mikomi could barely lift her eyes from the path that lead out of Konoha despite the brilliant glow the rising sun cast upon Fire Country's expansive forest. She couldn't admire the fabulous carriage the Fire Daimyo was traveling in, the glossy red wood and black trim left unseen. She missed Sakura's worried glances in her direction while Naruto's exuberant voice fell upon her deaf ears. She just wished that she had been able to tune out the not-so-silent whispers that had followed her from the moment she had entered the Hokage tower the night before.

* * *

When her tou-san had snuck into to Konoha to visit her in the middle of the night it shocked Mikomi to the core. Every single feeling that she had tried to repress for the past month had forced its way to the surface. Hope, amazement, wonder, disbelief, rage, betrayal. She had barely been able to accept that her tou-san had tried to kill her, let alone even consider her old fantasies while she had been a prisoner in the Village Hidden in Sound. Fantasies where her tou-san had come and taken her away.

And everybody working within the Hokage Tower knew about his visit.

Barbed whispers followed everywhere from the moment she had entered. 'Outsider,' 'Sound spy' and 'Traitorous wench' were some of the nicer comments that had been said about her. Mikomi hadn't made the connection to her tou-san's nighttime infiltration until a group of council members decided to start speaking even louder as she went past, "He reported that she had met with somebody last night and was given a way to contact him. Clearly Tsunade's beliefs aren't nearly as correct as she has tried to pretend that they are…"

Mikomi had wanted to fade right into the woodwork then and there. She didn't want to consider what those words meant. But she knew. Mikomi knew that those people wanted her out of Konoha. Or they wanted her dead. Their words cut as harshly as those that had found their way to here ears in the Sound.

* * *

In a sense, they had gotten one of their wishes: Mikomi wasn't going to be coming back to Konoha for at least a month. They had been assigned to accompany the Fire Daimyo during a diplomatic tour to Rain Country to solidify their alliance and trade agreements.

For the first time since she had been accepted into Konoha, Mikomi was actually looking forward to leaving Konoha for a while. It may have been what those old bastards on the council wanted, but at least she didn't have to deal with the stares and the disgusting rumours that had started following her around. She could drown her sorrows in her work once again.

It was a testament to Mikomi's experience as a shinobi that she was able to easily take up her flanking position directly to the left of the Daimyo's carriage. A testament to Kakashi's and Sasuke's training as well. She knew what she had to do during a mission, even if she had other problems troubling her. Sasuke and the Sound had drilled the importance of flawlessly completing her mission; Kakashi and Konoha had drilled teamwork into Mikomi. So Mikomi left Konoha flanking the fire Daimyo with her team. Her eyes and ears were scanning the surrounding countryside from the moment that they left Konoha while her mind was locked in turmoil.

Mikomi was a ninja, and even though she hated the problems beyond her control that were happening in her life she knew that she had a job that she had to do. If nothing else, the people who believed in her had allowed her to accompany them during a mission as important as guarding the leader of the entire Fire Country.

* * *

Nighttime was quickly becoming Mikomi's least favourite time to be awake as she traveled Team Seven and the Fire Daimyo towards Rain Country.

Despite how slowly they were traveling throughout the day at least there was always something that needed to be done. There were times when Mikomi had to move ahead of their party to scout ahead for any possible threats to the Daimyo's party of ten – not that any were likely to appear. She had to keep her feet moving while keeping an eye on the Daimyo's entourage to ensure that they didn't wander too far away from the group. If nothing else was left to do, Mikomi could even try and focus on calling her electrical elemental affinity to the surface and perform a simple control exercise of trying to move one spark of electricity from one finger to the next and rotating back again. Even the mindless chatter that a rather pale-faced advisor sent her way was enough to keep her mind at least partially distracted from everything that had been bothering her.

But not at night. At night, Mikomi was left alone with her thoughts without anything to distract her. There hadn't been a night where she had lay down to rest where she hadn't tossed and turned in inner turmoil until her turn to stand watch came up. For hours she would lay or stand awake at night with her thoughts crushing in on her from all sides.

The whispers that had started to haunt her throughout Konoha continued to ring in her head. The glares and the condescending voice echoing in the renewing darkness inside Mikomi's already troubled mind. This brought back the echoes of her past, the taunting and the cruelty she had suffered at the hands of Sadisuto and the other members of the Village Hidden in Sound. Those memories were almost enough to make her sick.

However, those memories weren't causing Mikomi the most strife. Thoughts of Kitoushi, her tou-san, were cutting the deepest. The bright, cheerful man that she had admired her entire childhood; the kind and gentle healer from Ko Village: the tou-san she knew was no more. The two men, Yakubyougami and Kitoushi may have had the same face but they were nothing like the other.

Kitoushi had been willing to go out of his way to forgive and forget, often helping out the sick and needy for reduced fees if he could cut costs by only using medical jutsu. His strong hands were tough, but soft enough to comfort even a crying babe. He had been a man whom Mikomi honestly couldn't ever remember raising his voice – let alone his hand – in anger. The opposite of what Yakubyougami was. Mikomi couldn't see any resemblance to the kind Kitoushi: Yakubyougami's features seemed to have a furious hatred engrained in them. He exuded an aura that could make a grown man run for cover if they so much as raised his ire. His body was hardened and strung taught, like a coiled steel wire and with just as much power to rip through a person's skin. He was a killer, plain and simple.

And Mikomi couldn't accept that they were the same person whose memory she had clung to in the Village hidden in sound. But she had felt her tou-san's willingness to kill first hand, another traumatic experience in her sad existence.

Oddly enough, that attitude Mikomi could somewhat accept, even if she couldn't accept her tou-san as a killer. After all, the Akatsuki member she had fought with Hinata had obviously been another ninja, and sometimes ninja had to kill. However, a doctor shouldn't have any need to kill and Mikomi still couldn't wrap her head around the one-eighty her tou-san's personality seemed to have taken.

Finally, Mikomi's thoughts would always return to one horrible truth: her tou-san had been alive from the moment she had been forced into servitude to Orochimaru and the Village Hidden in Sound. If only….if only her tou-san had come to saver her, rescue her from the tortures of those bastards from the Sound…Mikomi might have been able to reconcile her tou-san's aggressive change in her own mind. But that hadn't happened. No, Mikomi had been left to rot in the dungeons of the Sound while her tou-san gallivanted off to become a killer for Akatsuki – the fact that he hadn't know she was alive be damned!

So sleep refused to come easily to Mikomi. She had no choice but to continue to play her part on their escort mission to travel with the Fire Daimyo on his diplomatic tour to Rain Country. The only choice Mikomi did have was what she could do with her sleepless nights.

At first Sakura had tried repeatedly to get Mikomi to talk to her as she sat a good distance away from the evening camps whenever they hadn't been close enough to rent an inn in a nearby village. Sakura had tried to get Mikomi to open up, or at the very least, release some of the pent up emotion that everyone could see swirling just beneath the surface of Mikomi's every movement.

Mikomi had just brushed her off time and again. She didn't want to be burdened by having another person force her memories from her.

Naruto had tried goofing around more than usual to elicit some sort of smile from Mikomi, hoping to catch a glimpse of the friend he had made while training with Hinata. It was to no avail, Mikomi didn't even so much as twitch enough to leave even a hint of a suppressed smile.

Instead, Mikomi trained. Whenever she didn't have a duty or a task or a reason to interact with another human being enough to prevent her thoughts from drifting to hurtful memories, Mikomi trained. Chakra roared and churned as she practiced restoring her control over her elemental affinity for lightning. She trained to wear her self out, she trained to purge every last conscious thought from her body and mind before she would allow herself the luxury of returning to the camp to catch a couple hours of sleep before they had to continue traveling in the morning. Mikomi knew that even with her immense stamina that she would start to burn out eventually, but she felt trapped.

Mikomi couldn't fall asleep if she still had thoughts of her tou-san or her time spent in the Village Hidden in Sound on her mind. So day by day, night by night, Mikomi fought through her memories of the past and her exhaustion of the present, subconsciously preparing herself for the next confrontation with her tou-san that she knew was going to come eventually.

* * *

Two weeks.

It had been two, whole, damned weeks since Sasuke had earned his reward of a second chance at life and Shinigami still hadn't delivered on his promise. It was enough to make anybody want to start destroying things. Luckily for Sasuke, the training dojo had been restored after his fight with Shinigami and had more than enough things to destroy inside of it: namely a seemingly inexhaustible supply of training posts and dummies.

The worst part about his entire situation is that Sasuke knew he had absolutely no control over the situation at all. He was nothing more than a lucky soul that had kept its characteristics and memories after passing on to the afterlife because the Shinigami had a use for him. There wasn't a single more frustrating feeling that Sasuke could remember experiencing in his entire existence. Sasuke hadn't even felt this frustrated even after years of pursuing Itachi before he died by his brother's hand. At least he had been pursuing a goal then, one of his own choosing. He had finally accepted that truth in death that he couldn't understand in life.

But how the hell was he supposed to do anything when he had absolutely no control of how or when he returned to life?

Grumbling, Sasuke finished obliterating the training post he had been working on before finishing his workout. As frustrating as this inexplicable wait was, at least the facilities that he had been provided with were excellent, and he had taken full advantage of them these last two weeks not that he wasn't training for his life.

Sasuke hurried through a quick wash and rinse of everything important before throwing himself into the massive furo that Shinigami had provided this time around after he recreated the dojo. Slipping into the steaming water Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in contentment. The water just felt so enjoyable after going so long without a good soak. Of course, the fact that he was returning to life soon was enough to leave him feeling slightly giddy despite the frustrating wait that Shinigami was putting him through.

Sasuke brought his hand up to the left side of his neck where the cursed seal had resided all those months ago. It was hard to believe that giving into the curse seal had changed him so completely. He hadn't even realized how badly the seal had fed off of his negative emotions and channeled all of his energy towards them until it had been removed. The amplified hatred and drive towards killing Itachi had faded away as it once had during his days on Team Seven in Konoha. Everything he had ever learned under Orochimaru couldn't…no, wouldn't have been able to truly been used effectively on Itachi in the end, especially since he hadn't truly had any control over his final decisions.

His other feelings were a confusing jumble as well. He could feel the faded affection that he had briefly felt for Konoha and his teammates that had nearly been driven from his body after he had surrendered to the cursed seal. He could remember the good times and the bad times he had spent with his team, but nothing could truly seem to bring back what he had felt and experienced during those days.

As time passed and the furo slowly began to cool and the steam just hung in the air Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head lean over the edge of the furo and onto the tiled floor. His thoughts had finally drifted to Yominokuni Mikomi. Us unreal as it seemed, he could distinctly remember certain emotions towards the girl break through his cursed seal. Pride. Acknowledgement. Affection. Feelings that he realized had never come close to the surface of his mind for the duration he had been under the cursed seals effects.

Sasuke remember his final thoughts of Mikomi. Had he truly meant it when his dying thoughts had been of loving the girl, of wanting to restart the Uchiha clan with her? It seemed damn near unbelievable considering the totality the influence of the cursed seal had held over him since he had succumbed to its power.

He had briefly wondered if Orochimaru might have implanted that suggestion into his mind using the connection of the cursed seal, but that didn't make any sense. He already had what amounted to absolute control over him so it seemed rather unlikely that Orochimaru would do anything that might give Sasuke any comfort. Still…

Shaking his head Sasuke gave up on this cycle of thoughts. He didn't want to accept the possibility that the invigorating feelings that he had begun to nearly the end of his life to be the callous manipulation of a madman. So he just accepted them, as he had every other time this distressing train of thought crossed his mind.

A brief smile crossed Sasuke's face: Orochimaru must have been royally pissed off that his little slave had been able to resist the curse seal enough to release the other person he had wanted under his control. The ironic part was that Sasuke hadn't even realized that he had actually wanted to set Mikomi free but had done it anyway.

Lost in what were quickly becoming pleasant thoughts, Sasuke had no chance to react as suddenly the entire dojo, the water, and everything else disappeared out from beneath Sasuke. Having nothing beneath his body for support and being caught off guard while reclining in the furo, Sasuke ended up in an undignified heap on the ground, landing with a thump on his bare ass. Glancing wildly around in shock, Sasuke heard the familiar rumbling of laughter that signaled the presence of Shinigami.

"Can't you at least warn me ahead of time so I could have put some clothes on?" Sasuke groaned as he got to his feet, "I mean, it's not like you had to literally pull a furo out form under me is it?"

It was another moment before Shinigami stopped laughing, "Of course not, but where would the fun in that be? I do have so few opportunities for humour in my existence." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Shinigami just waved his hand to brush him off, "Believe me there is nothing at all you should possibly be embarrassed about in front of me. I can assure you that I've seem every shape and form of the human body imaginable, not to mention that my own projected image and sensations are completely at my whims, so if I truly wanted to I could appear before you however I wanted."

A fierce blush spread across Sasuke's face as the implications of what Shinigami said struck home and had to force himself to move his hands away from his body when he started to speak again. He didn't want to show any more weakness than he already had. After all, he still had the Uchiha pride. "What the hell took you so long then? You said that if I finished your tests that you would bring me back to life on the condition that I hunted down and killed Orochimaru!"

"You are correct Sasuke-kun," Shinigami rumbled as what looked like a smirk briefly flickered over the god of death's face, "and I immediately set to work on the preparations necessary to return you to life. I am a god of death, not life. Taking someone's life or governing the rules of death is child's play for one such as myself. Creating life, on the other hand, is a far more difficult task for one in my situation. I had to create a fresh, untainted body for you in the first place as well as go through the proper channels with my counterpart whom governs life." This time Shinigami did grin – something that still gave Sasuke the creeps – as he watched the Uchiha try and wrap his head around what he had just heard, "Which is exactly why this situation is such a big deal. After all, we cannot allow for a mortal to be running around outside of the very boundaries of existence can we?"

Head swimming, Sasuke just nodded. A god of life and a god of death and neither are all powerful but have to work in harmony? This was something that was a heck of a lot harder to understand or believe than the concept of an all powerful being who governed death itself…and he had previously assumed life as well.

"Let's get to the important stuff then," Sasuke snapped, giving up on trying to ever figure out something as elemental as a ruler of death, "what about your end of the bargain? My life, and that 'prize' you were going to give me if I managed to harm you? There are several things that I want to do with my life now that I can get on with it."

Once again Shinigami's irritating laughter echoed around Sasuke, "As impertinent ever young Uchiha, but I understand you're enthusiasm to return to life. However, there are several things that I must warn you about."

Shinigami's robes pooled around him as he sat down and Sasuke followed suit, "To begin with, there are two conditions that will allow you to keep your life and your memories upon reentering the living realm. The first is comparatively simple: you have exactly one year from the moment that you become conscious in the living realm to destroy the abomination known as Orochimaru. This is the condition that I have set upon you. The second one is far more…challenging for one in your profession to complete. Kami has instructed that upon your twentieth life or upon marriage, whichever comes first, you are forbidden to directly take the life of another human being. If either of these conditions is not met you will immediately and unequivocally die. Painfully, might I add, as I'll be tearing your soul from your body to kill you myself."

For a moment a look of impotent fury spread across Sasuke's face before he sighed and nodded. He already knew that he had absolutely no choice in the matter.

"As for speaking about this experience with anyone, we will reserve that judgment to be your own. However, it would be wise to avoid mentioning this to anyone as returning to life already will give your soul a natural resistance to death which will because for certain factions in your world to hunt you down to use your potent soul to extent their own life. As for…other matters…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Shinigami held out his massive right hand and concentrated for but a moment. Motes of light seemed to coalesce from out of nowhere and began to concentrate on his palm until sparks seemed to fly. They seemed to grow in intensity for another thirty seconds before they ceased entirely, leaving a black object in its place. In Shinigami's hand was held a perfect replica of the Kusanagi katana that Orochimaru had given him except for one difference: the entire thing was black. There was absolutely no shine coming from the blade, no artwork or extravagance whatsoever. In fact, Sasuke could hardly see where the blade began as its grip lay directly across a tattoo on Shinigami's palm.

Picking up the blade as if it was a toothpick, Shinigami passed it to Sasuke, "This is the gift that I promised if you could lay a hand on me and also the only way that you will be allowed to step outside the contract that Kami has laid upon you. To begin with, this sword is the only possible way to destroy Orochimaru if he attempts to leave his body and perform a spirit transfer. It will become the only weapon that can actually harm a soul outside of its owner's body. However, if you so chose, this blade can also become a contract connected to myself. Since you will be my instrument at my bidding there will be no opportunity for Kami to enforce his 'no killing' sanction upon. Oh, and upon your death another from your family will have to take up the blade or else they will all perish upon your family defaulting on our contract. You have a choice to make before I return you to life Uchiha…"

Anger and revulsion marred Sasuke's face as he stared the Shinigami down with his Sharingan whirring into his eyes. Without his mind clouded by the cursed seal Sasuke no longer was so easily blinded by such offers of power, "My goal in my new life is to restore the Uchiha clan, amongst other things. Not being allowed to kill after marriage or the age of twenty is a small price to pay if it means that nothing will possibly be able to hold by my family. I refuse to put my existence in the palm of any other being ever again!"

A brief flicker of annoyance passed over the Shinigami's face before he began to roar with laughter once again, "Kami was right about you boy, I suppose that your head truly is clear of any lingering influences that the cursed seal might have had. He never imposed such a restriction on you in the first place. Well, enjoy your new life and be sure to kill Orochimaru in a year or else we'll be meeting once again…"

"What the hell you fucker?" Sasuke screamed as everything began to fade away from his sight, Shinigami's laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

'Hmmm…fuzzy…' was the first thought that echoed through Sasuke's mind as he slowly started to become aware of himself once again. It was an appropriate thought too. His vision wasn't clear at all, nothing but a fuzzy has of someone in desperate need of glasses. He had a hard time smelling or even tasting anything as it felt as if someone had shoved a bunch of cotton balls into his mouth and nose. As for his body…well, that just tingled all over the place. He was completely disoriented, and a little bit of fear crept into his mind as he couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

That is, until another voice echoed inside of his head.

"The disorientation and confusion will pass in roughly twenty hours Sasuke," Shinigami's familiar voice echoed in Sasuke's mind, "but until then you will have to bear with the situation. You will be unable to move until the template body has adapted and formed to fit the current capabilities and physique of your spiritual body. Until that time, you will remain undetected and held beneath the invisibility jutsu that I have placed around your body."

'What?' Sasuke couldn't help but thinking in response, until the scattered fragments of his memories suddenly rushed to the forefront and his consciousness pieced itself back together properly.

"I must warn you that I have sensed that Orochimaru is nearly prepared to take residence within your old body Sasuke, so it appears that you barely passed the tests in time. Had you taken even another thirty-six hours, I'm afraid that you would have been unable to return to life. Oh, and I've given that sword of yours an identical black sheath to carry the blade in. That and I must say that I'm impressed that you saw through my attempt to acquire your bloodline as a subservient family. So don't worry, all that you need to do is be sure to eliminate Orochimaru within one year from today."

Sasuke could only grown in anger and frustration at Shinigami. He swore that the god of death had to be a sadist to enjoy inflicting the sort of pain he had caused Sasuke repeatedly under his care. On the bright side, at least Shinigami had help up his end of the bargain and brought him back to life.

In Sasuke's foggy and unfocused eyes and mind he could have sworn that there was a pair of squirrels dancing on the branches above him as he fell asleep. After all, all that was left for him to do was wait another couple of hours.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke alive for the first time in almost a year, the first thing that he did was stretch. Finding himself clad in a loose fitting, but functional black traveling clothes with his new sword strapped to his belt he finally felt in control of his life once again. His head was as clear as it had been in Shinigami's realm, his body felt just as fit, and he was immensely pleased that he didn't have a god's laughter raining down on him anymore.

He was alive, and he couldn't remember a more exhilarating feeling than this one in his entire life. Sasuke had his second chance and there was no way in hell that he was going to screw this one up.

But first, he had to find Mikomi.

A sad smile washed over Sasuke's face for a moment before he closed his eyes. He had hurt someone he had cherished in life by allowing himself to die for his petty revenge. He refused to let something like this happen ever again. This time, he would not hesitate, he would not let misplaced desires for power or revenge get in his way.

Sasuke would find the person whom had been his anchor in the land of the dead and find out once and for all what he truly felt for her before he bothered with Orochimaru.

Sasuke let his senses reach out into the surrounding countryside to pick up the nearest concentration of chakra in his area. He smiled when he sensed what seemed to be a small village roughly four kilometers to the north-east.

A moment later Sasuke was gone, a brief swirl of leaves the only evidence that anyone had ever stood there.

* * *

Pale hands were clenched and a familiar head was thrown back, as if reveling in ecstasy only known to that self same person. A grin wider than any that had previously been worn on the face revealed a smile that would have been very attractive if it wasn't for the changes that had been wrought to the body. Eyes that once had looked like twin pools of obsidian had been changed into a pair of yellowed eyes, the pupils a distinctive vertical slit. Once tanned skin had been reduced to the sickly pallor distinctive to only one man alive.

Orochimaru loved the feeling of Sasuke's body. The power, the grace, the perfection seemed to flow from every inch of its incredible structure. Indulging a moment Orochimaru ran a hand from the flawless abdomen that he had acquired up and along his body before caressing the cheek of his new vessel. A quick surge of chakra to his eyes and Orochimaru nearly howled in glee at the sensation of a fully formed Sharingan flaring to life.

Sasuke's body was indeed the epitome of perfection, the only suitable vessel for one whose power would soon rival that of a god's.

Without a second thought Orochimaru flexed a couple of times before began his little 'test run.' Orochimaru quickly sped through his most basic of techniques that involved stretching his limbs into almost impossible angles before he really got into things: sinking into the floor only to burst from it with his body elongated as if he were a snake himself. Jabs and blows cut the air with ever increasing speed until Orochimaru surged chakra along the length of both of his arms and used them a pair of whips to rip straight through the stasis tube that had housed Sasuke's regenerated body for so long. Then he activated the second level of cursed seal immediately.

Only then did Orochimaru allow himself to celebrate. Every ninja in the entire Village Hidden in Sound felt a chill make its way down their spine as the echoing laughter of their leader reached their ears. What only served to frighten them even further was massive source of chakra that was emanating from their Otokage's chambers. Only one person's chakra had this much power and this much malicious intent captured within it: their leader had fully awakened his power, and it seemed to be even greater than it had ever been before.

As Orochimaru's laughter died away he allowed his body to revert to that of its regular form and allowed the Sharingan to fade from his eyes. With his newfound power he was now absolutely invincible. He quickly strode from his personal chambers into the anteroom where he handed out the missions to the shinobi under his command.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed as he approached his ever-faithful right-hand man, "I need you to begin the next phase of negotiations with Iwa. I need you to try and get them on our side to prepare for an assault on Suna. We need to draw power and attention away from our nation and Konoha once again and the soon that we eliminate Konoha's closest ally the better our position will be when we decide to eliminate that accursed village."

"At once Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he bowed low to his master, "I will personally lead the negotiations team myself. I am curious as to what exactly you would like me to offer them as a last resort if they refuse our plans for the gravity intensifier device that we were able to salvage from the Ruins."

"Land Kabuto, land," Orochimaru chuckled as he headed for his personal exit tunnel from the Sound Underground, "that idiot Mosa Hogosha seems to enjoy expanding his territory almost as much as I enjoy collecting jutsu. I'm sure the offer for the northern third of Wind Country where three major salt mines reside will be enough to get his attention."

Another grin split Orochimaru's new face, "I've got other business to wrap us, starting with retrieval my little lost weapon. I might even have enough time to toy with her and teach her a lesson about disobeying her master. Kukukukuku…"

Turning on his heal, Orochimaru scooped up the new collar that he had designed specifically for the task of ensuring his control over his wayward weapon. After all, there was no way that she could possibly resist her 'Sasuke-sama' could she?

* * *

"Wake-up," Mikomi murmured to Sakura as she gently shook her awake after the first two hours comprising the first night-watch shift ended, "Sakura, it's your turn to take watch…"

After a moment Sakura's eyes snapped open and zeroed in on Mikomi as the disturbance that caused her to wake up. With a partial yawn Sakura quickly slid out of her bedroll, "Alright, gotcha Mikomi. I can never seem to wake up for my watch shift on my own."

Without preamble Mikomi immediately skirted around the fire and headed out towards the nearby forest clearing that she had spotted earlier when they had set up camp. Sakura's eyes followed her as she moved silently past where her bedding roll had been laid out.

"You're not going off to train again are you?" Sakura couldn't help herself. Mikomi was really starting to worry her. It didn't matter how well she understood Mikomi's phenomenal stamina – she was used to stamina freaks, after all she had Naruto as a teammate – but training half the night without sleep was going to end up burning her out. So far Mikomi had lasted two and a half weeks torturing herself but it couldn't last. It shouldn't last. Sakura knew all to well what could happen to ninja who over-trained for too long and wore down their limits.

Mikomi froze in place for a moment. "This doesn't concern you Sakura-san," Mikomi almost whispered while she refused to turn around, "I just don't feel like sleeping right now."

Sakura nearly snorted, barely holding it in for fear of waking up the camp, "It is my concern Mikomi! I'm a trained medic nin, not to mention your friend. If this was just a one time occurrence then I wouldn't be so worried, but you've been doing this since the start of the mission. You'll burn yourself out!"

"No I won't. I know my limits," Mikomi answered quietly, at last turning to face Sakura, "And this is the only way I've been able to get any sleep at all. Working so hard that I'm too tired to even think."

Sakura's stomach clenched slightly when she finally saw the tears on Mikomi's face reflected in the firelight. It made Sakura sick to realize how much this whole situation was hurting Mikomi, the way Mikomi's tou-san had hurt her.

"I…I," Sakura began before her words failed her. She couldn't think of anything that she could possibly say that could possibly help Mikomi. "Well…that is…at least be careful Mikomi. We can't afford to lose you on this mission. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Just…only do as much as you need to do so that you can get to sleep, nothing more. Please…"

Mikomi felt a fleeting surge of affection towards Sakura as she voiced her concern, one that simply couldn't compete with her more morbid feelings. A wan smile formed on Mikomi's face, "I'll try Sakura, but it…well…this isn't easy. Thanks for being concerned but I don't want to have to deal with any more problems than I already have. I just need time to deal with all of this alright?"

Sakura just nodded. She couldn't do anything more than that as she watched Mikomi head off into the forest. Sighing, Sakura moved away from the fire to regain her night vision and prepared for her watch shift.

Once both girls had moved out of the clearing Kakashi's eye cracked open. He had heard everything that had been said. Turning over he cast a long and hard look into the woods that Mikomi had disappeared into. If Sakura was finally trying to get an obviously distraught Mikomi to cut back on the nighttime training she was doing then he knew the situation was getting serious. He knew that he couldn't let things continue on this way. Closing his eye, Kakashi decided to go back to sleep. He would talk to Mikomi in the morning about cutting back on her night excursions. He needed to make sure his team was in good shape, no matter what anybody else thought about his decisions.

* * *

Mikomi's hands and feet were a blur as she worked her way through one of the kata's that Sasuke had taught her before she had left the Sound, her body hardly registering the weights on her wrists and ankles. As an extra challenge Mikomi was forcing herself to remain absolutely silent the entire time that she performed the complicated kata. A look of deep concentration was etched into Mikomi's face, although not because of her fighting practice – she could do that in her sleep.

No, she was concentrating on something far more difficult: the ability to activate her Tekigougan at will, and, in turn the Sharingan she had somehow acquired. For the entire first week Mikomi had been unable to activate her doujutsu even once causing her no end to frustration. However, everything changed in the second week. By varying the different levels of chakra and the speed it flowed through her eyes Mikomi had finally been able to activate it. Unfortunately, due to her terrible chakra control she still hadn't been unable to regularly activate it.

But Mikomi was determined to change that – the fact that it also drove her into a dreamless and thoughtless sleep due to the amount of work was just a bonus. She was sure that tonight was going to be her night. Day after day she had been able to activate her Tekigougan with far more regularity than the previous day. On top of that fact, she had currently been able to willfully activate and deactivate the ability four times in a row without failure. It gave her a goal to accomplish that didn't have her concentrating on her past.

Without slowing down Mikomi did a quick rebound from a tree trunk to ascend to the treetops when she felt something catch hold of the flap on her hip pack. The sudden shift in momentum caused Mikomi to spin out of control and miss her landing, hitting her stomach off of a branch before tumbling to the ground. Momentarily out of breath, Mikomi simply sat up and inspected her pouch, shrugging off the damage thanks to her chakra defence.

Mikomi momentarily panicked when she realized that the locator disk that her tou-san had given her was missing. Twisting around, Mikomi felt relief rush through her body when she spotted the faint green glow of the display screen of the display disk lying on a few feet away. Snatching it up Mikomi clutched it to her chest for a moment before confusion washed over her.

'What the hell am I doing?' Mikomi thought, holding the disk as far away as possible without dropping it, 'This thing is from tou-san…and I'm pissed as hell at him…aren't I? I should just throw this piece of shit away.' Again, the familiar struggle rose up in Mikomi. Again she couldn't find the will in her to throw the damn thing away.

Finally, Mikomi just gave up and held the disk to her chest and started to cry once again.

'Why can't I just let him go? He didn't even come to rescue me…' It hurt so much to continue to carry around something that connected her to her tou-san. But at the same time it felt so right to do so. Mikomi couldn't stand her indecision anymore. She had to make a choice: ditch the accursed disk, or meet with her tou-san once again.

Mikomi leapt to her feet and drew her arm back to hurl the disk into the next country when she froze. Again she couldn't do it. Collapsing to the ground emotionally exhausted, Mikomi sat with her back against the nearest tree and activated the locator disk.

* * *

Tsunade had one hell of a headache.

She could take on an entire Anbu or Jounin squad and escape with only minor scratches. She could go toe to toe with the most powerful ninja's alive and have a decent chance of taking them down. Sometimes she could even manage to tackle that never-shrinking stack of paperwork in her office and escape with only a couple of paper cuts.

But she couldn't stand having to sit in a room with a bunch of wining old codgers that did nothing but bitch about the way she was running things in Konoha. In fact, they left an effect on her even hours later after she had escaped from their clutches.

Tsunade couldn't believe what a truly insufferable bunch of idiots the Konoha council had become in the last few months. It seemed as if no matter what she did, nothing was done quite the way that wanted things to be done. There seemed to be no identifiable logic behind the council's behaviour as far as Tsunade was concerned. They had sought her out and celebrated her inauguration to the position of Hokage as much as every other citizen in Konoha. They had even remained quite supportive of her actions and decisions up until about a year and a half ago.

And that worried Tsunade even further as that was close to the time when the Sound had instigated the conflict between Mizu and Kumo. She couldn't figure out what had caused such an obvious shift in attitude. It felt as if the entire council had one day decided that she no longer served any purpose or use to Konoha as a whole. As if they had decided to simultaneously reverse their opinion of her on a whim.

It was more comforting than the thought that someone had somehow gained the power or leverage to manipulate almost the entire council.

However, the comments that Koharu had made inside her office a couple of weeks ago continued to bother Tsunade. The fact that he had openly suggested that Danzo from the Roots section of the Konoha Anbu may have been a better choice for Hokage candidacy…Tsunade didn't want to risk over-thinking the situation but it certainly seemed to indicate that Danzo was somehow behind this change of attitude. They had bickered and argued and picked holes in every major operation or situation that Tsunade had been involved with since the Mizu/Kumo conflict. It was bad enough to try and deal with civilians who decided that they suddenly had a case of the 'clevers' and wanted to tell her how to deal with military operation. It was another thing entirely to try and deal with their sudden bigotry.

It was that same bigotry that had left her with the headache she was sporting, now two hours after her meeting with the council. They had spent almost an hour putting together individual cases for Naruto and Mikomi labeling them both as horrific deviants, and in Mikomi's case a traitor. Terms such as 'demon child' or 'homicidal maniac' were tossed around as labels for both teens. On top of that the council was essentially ignoring everything that she said in defence for both of them.

But what really caused Tsunade's headache were the requests that had been made by the council in order to solve the 'problem' of the two deviants. Both of which were entirely unacceptable.

Mitokado Homura had brought forth the council's suggested resolution for dealing the problem of Naruto. He had outlined in exquisite detail the multiple ways they had deemed appropriate for ensuring that they had control over his existence. Since they considered Naruto to be an entity that would soon grow beyond their control as the Nine-tails' influence inside of him grew – if it hadn't already taken the youth over – the easiest course of action would be a summary execution. The council thought that the life of one ninja was a small price to pay to ensure that the Nine-tails would never get the chance at revenge on Konoha.

Another option that they had presented to Tsunade was to turn the boy over to Roots so that they could properly deconstruct Naruto, eliminating any harmful influences, and the recast him as the ultimate weapon that Konoha could deploy against its enemies. All they needed was to give Danzo enough time to 'work his magic' and they would have a Kyuubi powered foot soldier to fight for Konoha.

The final suggestion in regards to Naruto was the most peculiar one of all: turn the energy of the Nine-tailed fox into a battery to generate the recently developed 'chakra bombs.' Since they were designed for the user to prepare them ahead of time by sinking an immense amount of chakra into the device, more than could generated by most ninja's in one sitting, they wanted to use the fox to mass produce the bombs.

The ultimatums the council delivered for Mikomi weren't much better.

Once again the first suggestion that the council made was to execute Mikomi on the grounds of being a traitor and a spy for the Sound and for the Akatsuki group. Failing that, they could simply set up a situation in which they could declare her as a missing nin and make an excuse to send hunter nin to eliminate her.

The second suggestion was to turn Mikomi over to Danzo's Roots for character programming.

A shiver crept down Tsunade's spine as she thought about the recurring connections to Danzo that the Konoha Council continued to make. There was no way that she could treat this repetition as nothing more than coincidence. They didn't exist in the ninja world and they sure as hell didn't exist in this situation.

"Ah hell, I need a drink," Tsunade mumbled as she slumped back in her chair in the Hokage office. Pulling her emergency bottle from beneath her desk Tsunade expertly undid the stopper and allowed some of the sweet liquid to trickle down her throat. Spinning in her chair to look out her windows, Tsunade contemplated what her next course of action should be.

* * *

'I wonder…should just kill all of them?' Orochimaru thought as he eyed the campsite that Team Seven had erected beside the Fire Daimyo's caravan, 'It would be so easy to tear them apart and make sure that they didn't bother me ever again…'

Orochimaru cut his musings short with a brief scowl. He had allowed himself to become distracted once before during his designs to eliminate Konoha by leaving evidence of the Kazekage's death behind. Failure was one embarrassment that he refused to incur upon his reputation ever again. Besides, the mindless slaughter of the camp might delay his search for Mikomi long enough to allow for her to escape. That, and there was the infinitesimal possibility that one of them might get in a lucky shot and force his retreat. This particular team had been absurdly lucky in facing him in the past.

Killing Team Seven could come later. First Orochimaru had to take care of business with Mikomi. Casting his senses out, Orochimaru scanned the nearby woods to try and identify Mikomi's chakra signature. He had felt her chakra had been fluctuating a great earlier, before he had reached the camp but it had rapidly died away to an almost unnoticeable level.

Of course, it didn't matter how much someone suppressed their chakra, Orochimaru could find it. 'There,' Orochimaru thought as he felt a faint signature just north of the camp, 'She isn't very far away at all.'

Slithering through the forest Orochimaru crept towards Mikomi. He made absolutely no sound: no leaf was rustled, no twig was stepped on, and not even a branch was bent. Orochimaru noticed that Mikomi was sitting against a tree and was facing in his direction, so he immediately slipped into the shadows to avoid any chance that Mikomi' might notice him.

However, the problem of how to approach Mikomi still needed to be thought through. She already thought that Sasuke was dead, so approaching her outright and demanding that she follow him would likely prove disastrous. Remaining completely silent would yield similar results, especially if she spotted him.

Orochimaru grinned once again. Perhaps openly walking up to Mikomi and emulating Sasuke-kun's behaviour would be the best course of action. If he could convince her that he had found a way to survive his 'death-like' state then she would be his once again.

Circling clockwise to Mikomi's position at the foot of the tree, Orochimaru made sure that he wasn't going to be approaching Mikomi from a direct line of sight. Another grin split his face. Now all that he had to do was make sure that his little weapon received his 'gift' of a brand new collar to keep her so much closer to her master than ever before.

* * *

First five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Finally twenty minutes had passed and Kitoushi hadn't shown up. Mikomi wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that. A deep seated anger and annoyance flared up inside of Mikomi since he wasn't showing up immediately and nearly tried to deactivate the disk before she settled down. It wasn't all that much, but at least he had abided by her wishes to stay away from her until she contacted him.

Another couple of tears leaked out of Mikomi's eyes. Kitoushi had done as she had asked and left her alone even though he obviously hadn't wanted to let her out of his sight after they had been reunited once again in Konoha. It struck Mikomi with the same clarity as the twig snapping off to her right that her tou-san wanted to become a part of her life again despite all of his mistakes.

Mikomi's head jerked and to the right. A twig snapping off to her right and there was no chakra signature to go along with it?

Leaping to her feet Mikomi dropped the locator disk and pulled a pair of kunai from her hip pouch before she had even gotten to her feet. Staring hard into the tree line to the right of her position she could make out the shadowy outline of a person slightly shorter than she was. Feeling the sudden rush of genetic information rush into her brain once again, Mikomi felt a grim satisfaction at being able to call up her bloodline limit at the start of a potential combat situation.

But when the shadowy figure stepped out into the moonlit clearing Mikomi's heart froze. Uchiha Sasuke's pale face was watching her, the face of the boy…no man that she had seen killed before her eyes. A dead man was standing in front of her. That meant that somebody had to be using a Genjutsu.

Feeling as if she were about to retch Mikomi instinctively channeled electrically charged chakra into her kunai and hurled them at the figure before trying to dispel the Genjutsu. The illusionary Sasuke – for that's what he had to be – easily dodged the pair of sparking kunai and also failed to disappear under her attempts to dispel the Genjutsu.

Panic surged through Mikomi and she threw another pair of kunai at the figure before she noticed two things: one, she could see the faint outlines of movement that would show where her opponent is going to move when the Sharingan was activated, and two, the Sasuke figure has a shocked expression etched on his face. Awe quickly spread across Mikomi's face. If she had somehow activated the Sharingan once again, and the figure in front of her wasn't showing any of the usual chakra signatures associated with a Genjutsu that meant he was real!

Mikomi hardly felt the impact her knees had with the ground as her legs suddenly gave out. She could now feel the Sharingan spinning in her eyes due to the chakra surging through them and she knew there was no way she could deny it. The Sharingan couldn't be fooled as Sasuke-kun had told her time and time again.

And that meant that Sasuke was alive! Tears once again sprang up onto Mikomi's face as she stared at Sasuke with raw pain and disbelief in her eyes, slowly changing to hope, and then ecstasy.

"Sasuke-kun…is that…is that…you?" Mikomi croaked out, her throat feeling as if somebody was trying to choke her the entire time. Mikomi was so intent upon examining Sasuke's chest, remembering how half of it had been torn away, that even with her Sharingan activated she didn't notice the distinctly un-Sasuke-like grin that flitted over Sasuke's face.

"Sharingan Mikomi…you have the Sharingan?" Orochimaru asked as he slowly approached the kneeling girl. He knew it was from the shock but he couldn't help but feel a thrill at watching his weapon quake before him on the ground, kneeling for her master, especially since she had obviously acquired the Sharingan somehow. Perhaps it was a final gift from Sasuke? Orochimaru shook his head, quickly reorienting himself to act more like Sasuke, "I'm sorry Mikomi-chan, your Sharingan surprised me for a moment. I didn't mean to take so long to come and find you but I only recently –"

All the breath left Orochimaru and he nearly reacted by trying to snap the girl's neck as she leapt from the ground and clung to him once he was within arms reach.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…" Mikomi kept on repeating as she buried her face into Orochimaru's chest. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamed over and over again, wishing without any real hope that Sasuke would be alive, that she'd get a chance to see him again. She had never allowed her delusions to become anything beyond wistful fantasy, but now he was here. He was alive!

Orochimaru couldn't help but sneer in disgust – and a little bit of pain – as Mikomi clung to him as if she never wanted to let go. The fact that she was using her ridiculous strength to crush his ribs was actually starting to hurt, and he was sure that if it wasn't for his own abilities to conform his body into a more malleable shape like a snake he would have suffered from several broken ribs.

"Mikomi…chan…hurting…can't…breathe…" Orochimaru gasped out, not giving Mikomi time to notice the fact that his chest was flexing inwards slightly, all the while patting her back and rubbing in between her shoulder blades to comfort her. Another disgusted look flittered across his face as he had to repeat his false plea once again before Mikomi responded to his words at the same time he let himself fall to his knees himself.

Mikomi's tears welled up anew, all sense of emotional exhausted long since overshadowed by the raw elation she felt from the moment she had realized she wasn't dreaming. She finally relaxed her death grip on Sasuke when he fell to the ground in front of her, breath coming in short gasps. She almost moaned when he started to slowly run his hand through her hair, the affectionate touch one that she had longed for ever since the trip to Kumo to instigate the Kumo and Mizu conflict. It was pure bliss, the way Sasuke slowly stroked her hair over her one shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that it took me so long to come back to you Mikomi," Orochimaru said, no longer able to hid the grin the distorted Sasuke's face into a shape that it had never held before Orochimaru had begun to reside in it, "It took me so long to repair my body. I had believed that every plan and technique that I had used was going to fail until that fateful day when I was brought back from the brink. I'm sorry I took so long to return…"

Orochimaru slid the malleable leather collar inscribed with hundred of seals to make it a hundred times more effective than the previous shock collar he had affixed upon his weapon's neck. With a slight surge of chakra the nearly invisible catch opened up to allow him to make his next move.

"Yes Mikomi-chan," Orochimaru said as his voice hardened, Mikomi remaining oblivious in his arms, "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to do this. After all, I meant to do this a long time ago but never had the opportunity to do this." What was once a grin enjoyment transformed into one of sadistic glee on Orochimaru's face as he slipped the collar into place around Mikomi's exposed neck.

The second that the collar latched in place Mikomi froze, icy fingers of fear shooting down her spine. She remembered this feeling, a feeling that she had tried as hard as she possibly could to forget. Her hands were shaking as if she was trying to move through a snowstorm without any warm clothes on. Then she touched that sickeningly familiar sensation of a collar clasped around her neck. Eyes wide with fear she threw herself away from Sasuke and looked straight into his eyes. Eyes that now looked disturbingly familiar.

It hit her like a punch to the guy: Orochimaru's eyes were in Sasuke's head. It was impossible to forget those disgusting, snake-like eyes.

"Yes Mikomi-chan," Orochimaru said, his sadistic tone finally breaking through Sasuke's pleasant voice, "I've been meaning to take you back to the Sound for a long time…"

Mikomi started to scream. The sound had barely left her throat before Orochimaru had finished sealing. The electric impulses slammed into Mikomi like a freight train, here affinity to electrical chakra doing nothing to ease the searing pain of being electrocuted as she had so many times in the past, cutting her voice off immediately. Every muscle in her body felt like it was tensing up so tightly that it would tear away from her body as she continued to convulse on the ground, the collar preventing her from escaping into blissful unconsciousness. When she finally thought that she might pass out from lack of oxygen the collar suddenly inflicted a new torture on her, forcing her diaphragm to suck oxygen into her lungs and remain aware. Aware of the horrific pain that felt as if it was trying to burn her nerve endings throughout her entire body.

For ten full minutes Mikomi was delivered a harsh reminder of her past, the pain and agony that she had suffered at Orochimaru and Sadisuto's hands beginning that terrifying night almost four years ago.

Just as suddenly as it began, the pain ceased to course through her body, even if her muscles continued to convulse out of her control. She cranked her neck to face Orochimaru, a hate like none she had ever felt since Itachi had killed her precious Sasuke-kun marring her features. That fucking slithering bastard had taken Sasuke's body and perverted it for his own uses!

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed as he stared down at the squirming and pain wracked girl, "I hope you enjoyed your little present Mikomi-chan, after all you won't have to be feeling anything else if I don't want you to. You see, this collar is…upgraded…to ensure that no nasty or unwanted individualistic actions are taken." Orochimaru's glee only increased tenfold as he watched the expression of horrified realization sweep of the fourteen-year-olds face, "That's right Mikomi-chan, that collar has the ability to suppress your ability for free thought or action…"

With that last taunt spoken his hands sealed once again and activated the collar's secondary ability, forcing Mikomi's mind under his control and rendering her unconscious at the same time. Casually, Orochimaru picked Mikomi up and slung her over his shoulder before disappearing off into the night.

Finally things were starting to go his way once again.

* * *

It took until morning before Kakashi finally realized what had happened. When he had awoken to take his watch shift he hadn't been all that worried about Mikomi having failed to return to her sleeping pad. She'd spent several previous nights failing to return to sleep so it hadn't been too unusual. But the fact that she hadn't returned to the camp at sunrise started to really worry him.

Even the Fire Daimyo and his entourage had noticed her peculiar absence and kept on casting searching glances in their direction at the noticeable lack of the brooding red-eyed girl. This wasn't good.

"Sakura, I need you to go north toward that clearing Mikomi mentioned earlier when we made camp and check up on her," Kakashi almost barked, "I'm not certain, but the fears you mentioned earlier about her possible collapse may have come true. Bring her back here, please."

Sakura nodded silently as she finished closing up both her pack and Mikomi's before she started to head away from the roadside campsite and into the woods.

She hadn't even made it into the tree line when a black blur caused everyone to leap into position around the Fire Daimyo and those who had weapons drew them. Naruto was never one to keep his mouth shut shouted his recognition.

"Hey, you're that bastard whose Mikomi-chan's father aren't you? Kitoguy or something. What the hell are you doing here you asshole?"

There was an obviously wild-eyed and frantic look on his face as his eyes bore into the three Konoha ninja that were guarding the Fire Daimyo, his eyes locking onto Kakashi's revealed Sharingan, "Where is Mikomi? I have to know! She activated the locator beacon that I gave her a couple of weeks ago and I found it just north of your camp but I can't find her anywhere! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"What the hell are you talking about Yakubyougami," Kakashi snarled as he drew a kunai, "Haven't you already done enough harm already? You tell us where you took Mikomi to or else I won't hesitate to cut you down."

Kitoushi flinched at hearing the name he had taken upon joining the Akatsuki thrown into his face, "I didn't take my daughter anywhere! I'm looking for her cause I asked her to activate this," Kitoushi threw the locator disk to Kakashi before he continued, "if she wanted to see me again. I snuck into Konoha to see her and I could have taken her then if I wanted to force her to come with me! I would never do that to my own daughter after all the pain I've already caused her!"

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all felt a rush of fear travel down their spines. They didn't know where Mikomi was and her father was frantic because she was missing and he couldn't find her. Especially since he had given her some kind of tracking device so that he could find her if she wanted to be found.

"This is bad," Sakura almost whispered, "She was training in a clearing just north of here. Where did you find it?"

"Just where you said she was training," Kitoushi said, his heart rate starting to pick up once again and perspiration sloughing down his back, "What the hell is going on here?"


	24. Within the Snake's Embrace

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. If it did I sure as hell wouldn't be back for another year of university! I do get to claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself though!

**A Note from Katana Haibane: **I've got a (utterly self centered) request / challenge for any reader feeling up to it. Since I'm am utterly abysmal at any kind of visual art I'd like anyone who feels up to it to try and draw Yominokuni Mikomi and send a copy to me. Any of my other OCs for that matter. I just want to get an idea of how other people see them.

Oh, and Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, and every other possible happy holiday! And a Happy New Year!!!

Ugh, finals...they were killers. I'm absolutely fed up with my updating speed, but I will promise you right now that I will do my best to get the chapters written. At least the chapters are decently long so as to kind of make up for the length it takes me to update…aw who am I kidding? Taking a month is one thing, but more than a month? Well, enough of my self depreciation session, on with the story!

A great thank-you to my beta reader, who has decided to remain Anonymous. Thank You Anonymous!!!

**Chapter 24:**Within the Snake's Embrace

"FUCK!" Kitoushi cursed, his aggression doing nothing to ease the obvious fear and discomfort that the Fire Daimyo's entourage had with his presence, "This can't be fucking happening, this can't be happening…" Kitoushi's eyes were wild as he barely resisted the urge to lift Kakashi up by the edge of his vest and shake him like a rag doll, "Kakashi…you are supposed to be her superior…what the hell were you doing you asshole? How could you…how could you lose my daughter?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he allowed his killing intent to seep out, hoping to get a reaction from the sallow man in front of him, "You tell me why the hell what you think is any of my concern? You're nighttime meeting with Mikomi didn't go unnoticed. I'm sure that you know exactly what that might mean. So maybe you could tell me who might want to get their hands on Mikomi?"

"NOB…" Kitoushi's already pale face drained to a stark white so quickly it looked as if somebody had just drained his body of blood. Absentmindedly, Kitoushi slid a senbon into the palm of each of his hands and slowly bent them out of shape, "He'd want her. Of course…of course he'd want her. Who else would go out of their way to do this? But how…"

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out, startling Kitoushi from his reverie, "Who the hell are you muttering about ya bird brain?"

"Orochimaru…"

Everybody froze. Kakashi. Sakura. Naruto. Even the Fire Daimyo and his entourage stopped muttering and stared at Kitoushi. The name meant different things for each person, but they all had one thought in common: Orochimaru was a poison to people everywhere.

An audible crack and grinding sound echoed across the clearing causing the eyes of all ninja present to zero in on Kakashi. Under any other circumstances it might have been amusing to realize that Kakashi had nearly bitten a hole through his face mask. Not now though. What had once been anger etched across his face had very quickly transformed into horrified guilt. He had grasped what Kitoushi's lone word had meant before everyone else.

Kakashi looked into Naruto's and Sakura's face before he spoke, watching disbelief creep over their faces as realization came upon the pair, "Don't you remember? Kami, it should have been obvious…oh hell…this mission was an enormous mistake. Orochimaru wanted her _alive_! He forced her to be his so-called weapon once, what was stopping him from trying to do it once again?"

"Konoha," Kitoushi's voice broke as the wild madness returned to his eyes, "He couldn't take her from Konoha without half of Fire Country coming down around his ears for daring to breech its walls for a second time. He's not stupid, no matter how much I wish that asshole was, and he hasn't tried to do the same thing more than once in my recollection."

Sakura quickly clued into where this was going, "That second team that Orochimaru entered in Konoha's Chuunin exam! But that's the same stunt that he pulled to get…get Sasuke to come to him…" again, another flash of insight shot through Sakura even as the tension in her gut seemed to be building to a fever pitch, "but he didn't come himself. That team was unusually powerful, even for a low ranked team."

Kitoushi growled as a twang rang across the clearing as he finally snapped his senbon in half, "That doesn't mean a fucking thing though! If anybody from the Villages Hidden in Mist, Clouds or Grass recognized her she'd have more than enough enemies because of that Kami forsaken snake!" Whirling around, Kitoushi took off towards the clearing he had found his tracking device without saying another word.

"Dammit," Kakashi swore before he addressed Naruto and Sakura, "Stay here and guard Daimyo-sama. We need to know what the hell is going on. I get the feeling that he knows more than he's letting on."

Kakashi headed for the treetops to the cry of 'Kage Bunshin' from Naruto. It was situations like that that reminded him that sometimes it didn't matter how strong you were, accurate information was sometimes far more powerful than your fists could ever be. Dropping silently into the clearing, Kakashi palmed one of his kunai before approaching Kitoushi. His well trained eye immediately picked up the discrepancy in the disturbances that were usually left behind by a person as they moved through woodlands.

"I don't know for certain what Hidden Village pulled this off or if it was Orochimaru himself," Kitoushi said without looking up from the ground, "but they were an expert. Every single sign of what could have happened has been erased. I'm pretty sure that they could have made it looked as if she had just took off if they wanted to." He had to stop himself from ripping out a chunk of earth in frustration as he looked back at Kakashi. He felt completely humiliated. For all his strength and ability that secured him a spot on the most powerful organization in existence, he couldn't figure what the hell had happened to his daughter.

On the other side of the clearing Kakashi was running his hand along an uneven disturbance on the ground that had looked natural at first glance. It had taken his Sharingan to even pick it up due to the faint residual chakra that permeated the ground where it had been shifted back into place, 'This is far beyond the scope of any normal ninja. Even for most Anbu and Jounin elites. Someone very powerful certainly came after her that's for certain. Whoever they were, Orochimaru is one of the few that I know who that has the ability to do this.' Kakashi was so lost in his thoughts that by the time he felt Kitoushi standing behind him he could have slapped himself. He'd made a rookie mistake, turning his back to the enemy, and was lucky he hadn't paid for it in full.

"I need your help Kakashi."

Surprise flashed across Kakashi's face for a moment, but by the time he turned to face Kitoushi he had schooled his features to impassivity. However, he couldn't help but twitch slightly when he saw Kitoushi's face.

The madness in his eyes was gone.

His face remained ashen pale, but it was his expression that bit deep into Kakashi. He had seen that expression in the days following Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. He had seen it in the north when a girl's family had been destroyed in front of her eyes. He had seen it on parent's faces when Genins had been forced into missions that had taken their lives. He had seen it again on the faces of several of the parents who had sons and daughters killed during the Sound's invasion of Konoha.

Remorse and despair were etched across the face of a man who was reputed to be nothing more than a hardened killer from the Akatsuki.

"Kami…I can't believe I'm asking this Kakashi-san, but I need your help. I can't figure out who took my daughter from what's been left here. I just can't see through this. Please Kakashi…I just want to find her again. I left things far too long last time. I won't fail Mikomi again…" Kitoushi couldn't even feel a twinge of anger as Kakashi remained objectively impassive during his entire plea. He just felt too drained, too frustrated at the moment to be able to feel much of anything beyond his own helplessness. He had failed Mikomi once and it felt like he was failing her yet again.

Kakashi just bit his finger, slapped the blood over his palm and sealed in response, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A burst of smoke and chakra later Pakkun appeared.

Flipping a paw into the air in a wave, Pakkun stared blandly at the stranger standing behind his master, "Yo. You called for me?"

"We've got a problem," Kakashi said without looking in Kitoushi's direction, "Mikomi's gone missing and somebody covered their tracks very well. I need you to try and pick up the scent of whoever was in the clearing with her. The cover-up job was too well done to be anything but a kidnapping. Cover ever inch that you can because I'm sure that whoever took Mikomi thought to cover up their scent as well."

Pakkun just nodded before burying his nose in the grass to try and identify a human scent that differed from Mikomi's. Her scent remained all over the place.

"You claim you need to know where Mikomi is," Kakashi said as he glared at Kitoushi, "I'm in the same position. She was my responsibility and I got careless, letting her wander so far away from the camp at night. I'll cut you a deal, the only one you'll ever get from me: I'll give you all the information that I can gather on where Mikomi is. I'll let you know when we are going to get her back. I'll let you be part of everything we are going to be doing, even going as far as to try and get you amnesty in Konoha under one condition: I want you to be an insider for Konoha. I want you to give us every shred of information that you can on Akatsuki's inner workings. Only then will I give you even a shred of assistance."

"Wha…" Kitoushi almost gaped at Kakashi for a moment before he was able to stop himself with his mouth half open. Several seconds passed before Kitoushi closed his mouth completely and swallowed hard. He knew he had just allowed himself to make a grave error in showing that much of a reaction to Kakashi's offer.

Kakashi allowed a faint smirk to ghost his face, safely concealed behind his mask, "I want your answer now or you can get the hell out of my sight."

When Kitoushi's black blade seemed to just appear beneath Kakashi's chin, Kakashi didn't even flinch. He just locked eyes with Kitoushi and allowed the Mangekyou Sharingan to come whirling to life in his left eye. Kakashi didn't even bother glancing at the blade hovering dangerously near him, "You couldn't kill me. No, you won't kill me because you need my help. If you want to have any chance to get your daughter back then your best chance lies in getting information from me. You can go ahead and take a stab in the dark and search for her on your own, but you risk losing everything again and I you won't take that risk."

"SONOFABITCH!" Kitoushi roared before he spun away from Kakashi and ripped his sword through a tree trunk as if it was made of paper. Keeping a death grip on his sword, Kitoushi chest began to heave in frustration. His position in the Akatsuki was perilous enough as it was, but for a relative stranger to read him that well…it just pissed him off that his self control had been worn so thin.

Kitoushi closed his eyes, stilled his breathing and slammed his sword back into its holster over his shoulder before speaking again, "Fine. Fine, you've got a deal. I'll be a fucking insider for Konoha if it can get my daughter back. I'll do anything to get her back. I want to know everything that you've got."

Kakashi nodded towards Pakkun who had was looking expectantly at him from the other side of the clearing, "You heard the man Pakkun, what have you found for us?"

"I don't know Kakashi, but it doesn't make any sense to me," Pakkun said with a shake of his head and pointed a paw towards a broken twig he had stumbled across, "This entire clearing is devoid of the scent of another human being besides Mikomi-chan except for on this twig. I want to get one other thing straight: Sasuke-kun is supposed to be dead right?"

That was the last thing that Kakashi was expecting Pakkun to said and it was only his mask that hid his surprise from Kitoushi. He just nodded, waiting for Pakkun to continue.

"Then why is his scent all over this twig and more importantly, why is it so permeated with the smell of snakes?"

"Oh shit!" Kakashi swore. He didn't need to know any more than that. "Kitoushi-san, we were right the first time. I don't know how that bastard did it, but Orochimaru managed to take control of Sasuke's body. His_dead_ body and the fuck knows how he managed to pull it off. There is no other possible explanation for this and it's the worst fucking situation possible. His strength quite possibly doubled overnight. He's got the Sharingan now."

"The Sharingan I can deal with," Kitoushi growled as a fraction of his frustration started to fade away, "I know who has here. That's enough for now." Shaking his head, Kitoushi blew out a breath in frustration, "But we still can't do a thing about it until we know more, not to mention keeping up appearances. I've got to return to Deidara before he starts to get a little too curious about where I've gone off to. He may be my subordinate but that's only because I'm one of the few people alive who can actually deal with that explosive manic."

Kitoushi pulled out a small disk similar to the one he'd given to Mikomi, "This little guy here is one of the long distance communicators that I helped design with our leader, Pain-sama. That's the first piece of information that I'll give you for now. I'll contact you when I've got the chance to give a proper report."

With that said, Kitoushi disappeared in cloud of smoke, leaving Kakashi alone once again.

"Sorry Pakkun, you've been a great help but figuring out who took Mikomi is all I needed you for, at least for now." Kakashi said, dismissing the little pug who too disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Kakashi bit his finger again, ""Kuchiyose no Jutsu." This time a lean form of a greyhound appeared out of the swirling smoke with a small red canister hanging around her neck. Without a word, the greyhound sat patiently while Kakashi quickly scrawled his report onto a scroll before sliding it into the canister at her neck.

"Get this to Konoha ASAP. Deliver it to Hokage-sama or else to the Anbu on message traffic duty, whoever you find first. They need to know what is going on out here." Kakashi watched as his greyhound summon set off for Konoha at a pace that would have put Gai and Rock Lee to shame, 'I just hope that Tsunade understands when I give her the full report why I didn't mention this incident with our new insider. Yakubyou…no, Kitoushi can't have any chance to be jeopardized before we get the information we need."

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe how obstinate all of you are being," Tsunade exclaimed in exasperation. For the last half an hour she had been stuck in front of Konoha's council for what felt like the millionth time since Mikomi's father had decided to pay a visit to Konoha. "Beyond giving you my word as a medical professional, not to mention the Hokage that all of you _chose_ for this village, my word should be worth enough for all of you to trust. From the day she was rescued from her Sound pursuers Mikomi has been the genuine article. I know what the temporary damage done by the Mangekyou Sharingan can look like as well as the fact that it can heal over time. I've been witness to the psychological trauma that girl has been through and Jounin Yuhi Kurenai has personally born witness to images of Mikomi's past during a mind dive while trying to break a powerful Genjutsu that Mikomi was placed under. I even gave you the complete documented history that I had Hyuuga Shiro record in his efforts to research Mikomi's past. It makes no sense why you continue to ignore this information." 

"Maybe it is because of your past records with…children…that you believe have fallen under unfortunate circumstances," Danzo sneered, speaking for the first time that entire meeting, "You expect this council to continue to trust someone who has continuously allowed their emotions to cloud their judgment towards impulsive action. You befriended the Kyuubi brat and have let him run rampant and with little restraint. You actually sent him on a _rescue_ mission to save another worthless Jinchuriki, the Kazekage no less, and sent him right into the Akatsuki's hands. He should be on a very tight leash, or better yet, should be under my training program to become a proper weapon for Konoha, the only use for those damn demon children anyway."

"Watch–" Tsunade started but was quickly cut off once again by Danzo, who didn't show the slightest shred of respect for his Hokage.

"And then there are other instances where you have shown your ineptitude. There have been whole weeks where you have ignored doing all aspect of you job and drank yourself into oblivion at you own desk! You can't even wake up without doing serious damage to anybody near you. You couldn't even manage to keep your hands on the greatest resource this village has had in the last decade when your incompetence allowed Uchiha Sasuke to be coerced from this village!" Danzo shook his grizzled head before he gave a disrespectful leer down towards Tsunade, "Maybe your tits and muscles take up took much brain power to be able to actually think rationally."

Silence fell across the Konoha council meeting like a smothering blanket. All eyes were on Tsunade. Everyone wanted to see if she would rise to the bait that Danzo had so openly laid before her. And it was working.

Tsunade's face flashed white with shock and then crimson in barely suppressed anger. Despite what Danzo thought of her she was nobody's fool even when she wanted rip Danzo's remaining arm off for such a comment. Her hands were clenched so hard that a her fingernails caused her left palm to start to bleed.

"I have no idea what stories you have been told," Tsunade said through gritted teeth, "clearly you can't tell fact from fiction and you are so set in your ideas that they will not change no matter what I say. Fact is, Sasuke left _of his own accord_, he deserted the village for personal gain. He was not captured. He was not force. He was not blackmailed or threatened in any way. He just left. As for everything else–"

The sound of a commotion outside the council room doors cut Tsunade off again that night and was quickly followed by a bang when they were thrown open. An Anbu wearing mask that was painted with crisscrossing red slashes strode into the room and held out a small red canister to Tsunade.

She accepted it with a nod, "Thanks Naiki, now get back to your post."

The Anbu nodded and strode back to the doors he had thrown open and pushed the door closed behind him, leaving a slight crack open.

Tsunade quickly pulled scroll from the canister and easily recognized Kakashi's hurried scrawl.

_A problem has arisen on route to Daimyo-sama's sixth stop in Rain country. Mission isn't jeopardized, team is. Mikomi has disappeared, evidence of Orochimaru's presence has been found. Capture suspected. Request immediate investigation regarding situation or relief team sent to our location to begin our own investigation._

_-Kakashi_

Tsunade's already sour mood only worsened at the news. She had neglected to consider such a possibility when she sent Team Seven on their mission, wanting to just get Mikomi out of Konoha as fast as possible to avoid any further situations. The council could wait. She had to deal with this before Orochimaru forced Mikomi to start working for him again. Before he got any information out of her as well if possible.

"I have to cut the meeting short," Tsunade replied before tucking the scroll back into its canister and heading towards the door Naiki had just come through, "A situation has arose that needs to be dealt with immediately and I can't remain in this meeting any longer."

As Tsunade hurried from the room she was so preoccupied with the letter in her hands that she completely missed the presence of another person standing outside the council room. As Tsunade was in the middle of tossing the door shut behind her, the doorframe and the hallway seemed to distort slightly as a person hidden under a Genjutsu slipped into the council chambers. Once the door banged shut behind him, the person dropped the Genjutsu and revealed himself to be none other than Naiki, the Anbu guard who had just given Tsunade the scroll.

"What do you have to report on this time Naiki," Homura asked the masked Anbu as he came into the chambers, "What was so urgent for Tsunade that she…had to…leave this council meeting."

Naiki bowed low before he addressed the council, "It's another situation regarding Mikomi. One that I believe is the final proof that you will need to secure the belief that Mikomi has been acting as a spy for Orochimaru." Naiki produced a small scroll with the message copied onto it, "Mikomi has disappeared from Team Seven and Orochimaru's presence was determined to be on the scene. It is common knowledge that Orochimaru is an expert at erasing all traces of his presence so that means that he wanted them to figure out that it was him who had 'taken' the girl. I think you'll all agree with me that it is far more likely that Mikomi accompanied Orochimaru to the Sound to return to her master. I don't believe this was a capture of any kind."

When the copied scroll finally reached Danzo he glanced towards Homura and Koharu and nodded, "I believe this is the last piece of justification we need to be able to push for Mikomi to be declared a Missing Nin from Konoha. If nothing else she will be killed and will no longer pose a threat to our village. With our official pressure bearing down on Tsunade she won't be avoid rendering Mikomi a Missing Nin for long."

Danzo looked long and hard at Naiki for a moment before he spoke again, "Be sure to continue keeping tabs on the Hokage and the Mikomi situation. ROOTS…no, all of Konoha needs you to remain vigilant."

* * *

Orochimaru was happy. No, he was far more than just simply 'happy.' He was so thrilled and overjoyed that had he lacked the dignity and self-control he possessed he would have been jumping up and down and giggling like a little school girl, resplendent in his new body. He had Sasuke-kun's body all for himself. He had his lovely little weapon back. His Mikomi-chan would be working for him once again and there was little chance she would prove as problematic or as defiant as before. 

Making a beckoning gesture with his hand, Orochimaru mentally called Mikomi over to him and she obeyed wordlessly and without emotion whatsoever. A pleasurable thrill crawled its way down Orochimaru's spine as he reveled in the sheer power and control that his new shock collar enforced upon his slave. He loved this kind of power.

His face began to split into an obscene grin as he reveled in the thrill of controlling a young girl already so incredibly powerful with just a thought from his mind.

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru chuckled as Mikomi stopped in front of him and knelt on the ground before him with another mental command. Orochimaru reached out and slid his right hand through Mikomi's purplish-black hair before he grasped it tightly in his fist and yanked her head upwards to face him. "You're all mine Mikomi-chan, my little weapon, mine to control, you are whatever I want you to be and you'll do whatever I want you to do."

A sudden rush of almost unfamiliar hormones rushed through Orochimaru's body as he gazed down into the blank eyes of the girl before him. Slowly, slowly, Orochimaru began to extend his tongue out from his mouth the final foot to Mikomi's face. Just a moment before Orochimaru's tongue would have run up along the path traced by Mikomi's scar that ran down the left side of her face and eye her head swerved away.

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru laughed as he slid his tongue back into his face and let go of Mikomi's hair. A grin remained plastered on his face as his thoughts focused on the slight resistance that Mikomi had demonstrated just a moment ago, 'There is still a little bit of resistance left in there after all. This makes things so much more interesting after all. All that's left now is to test the limits of her resistance under the collar and then crush her spirit entirely and bend her to my will. She really has grown in the last year since she escaped…my care. It's time to test my toy.'

"Come with me," Orochimaru called over his shoulder as he strode from his personal chambers and down the corridor towards the 'room' the Tegatai Kinniku had been occupying at all time except for training since his failure to return Mikomi to him. Reaching a heavy wooden door Orochimaru pushed it open, ordered Mikomi into the room slipped inside to examine Mikomi. Orochimaru's grin shifted into a smirk when he saw Mikomi's eyes seem to flash in recognition of the room followed by a distinct stiffening of her stride.

'I knew it!' Orochimaru thought, once again bursting with glee, 'I knew that had to be the answer. Powerful emotions or feelings seem to lend Mikomi a minimal level or resistance and tolerance to seals that are designed to enslave her mind. Let's push this a little bit further.'

Orochimaru stepped up to the door of the most used cell in his cell block and slid the grill open to peer inside at once proud form of Tegatai Kinniku. His once muscular frame still shone with all the outwards signs of power, but had been starved down to a lean, taught frame only two thirds as bulky as he had been before. Dark shadows seemed to bruise his eyes due to a lack of sleep and his skin was very pale from not being allowed out into the sunlight for the last several months. When the grill opened his eyes shot directly to the light and to the hook on the wall opposite where his sword, Touei Tenshu, hung. When his eyes locked with Orochimaru's snake-like eyes he looked away immediately.

"No need to look away Kinniku-chan," Orochimaru cooed, "You're punishment is over now. And I've brought you a guest. She was the former occupant of your current home."

Orochimaru threw open the cell door and mentally commanded Mikomi to step into the cell only to watch her freeze on the threshold. He grinned as he saw every muscle on the girl's frame straining to keep herself from entering the cell she had lived in for two whole years.

However, Kinniku froze in place for an entirely different reason. The second that he had laid his eyes on Mikomi a furious rage had ignited inside of him and burned outwards from every part of his body. He couldn't think straight enough to get to his feet and try and strangle the girl in front of him who had ruined his life.

Then Kinniku blinked, and his anger drained from his body. Relief coursed through him as he realized that Orochimaru was finally letting him out of this damn cell for good. Then, he at Mikomi face and couldn't believe his eyes.

Mikomi's face was completely and utterly blank. On top of all of that, a new collar was securely in place around her neck.

Kinniku swallowed hard before he spoke in a cracked voice, "O-Orochimaru-sama, who managed to capture the bit…girl for you?"

"I was not going to tolerate any more failures after your team didn't succeed," Orochimaru said with humour ringing in his voice as he made sure to keep his body out of sight. Kinniku hadn't yet seen him since he had taken up residence in Sasuke's body, "So I captured her myself."

A grimace crossed Kinniku's face for a moment before he looked at Mikomi again. He couldn't figure out why Mikomi looked so blank. He may have hated the girl, but even with the last collar that she had locked around her neck she had always shown a rebellious spirit than had challenged his own on more than one occasion.

Orochimaru didn't miss the looks he continued to give Mikomi's blank face as she remained frozen on the spot just outside her old cell.

"The new collar…lets just call it an upgrade of the old one that I had locked around her neck. It gives me control over her. Complete and utter control. It suppresses her free will to almost marginal levels. Her strength of will was surprisingly strong enough to resist its influence on several occasions." Orochimaru grinned again as he stepped into Kinniku's line of sight, "Of course, she isn't the only one who had been given something that is an improvement."

A choking sound tore from Kinniku's throat as he took in the person Orochimaru's voice came from. There before him stood Uchiha Sasuke, his eyes changed from pitch-black orbs to the shocking golden snake's eyes Orochimaru possessed. But undeniably, every inch of him exuded the chilling presence Kinniku had come to recognize as Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kinniku finally croaked out as he bowed his head, "What can this unworthy servant do to help you? Now that you are allowing my freedom…"

"Well," Orochimaru grinned, "You can start by coming with me to where I've been having you train. I'd like you to help me run a few…tests…with my little weapon here. I don't think that you'll mind giving her a beating if I try and command her to remain perfectly still and take it?"

Shock crossed Kinniku's face for a full five seconds. Not in his wildest imagination had he believed that he would be released today, but to get what amounted to a reward as well...it was the last thing he had expected. As it sank in what Orochimaru was offering, a hungry look darkened his gaunt features. He wanted to give the girl pain. He wanted to pay her back for making the last months a living hell. He wanted to torture her from destroying his reputation as an elite ninja from the Sound as well as everything else he had gain while living in the sound.

Kinniku cracked his knuckles, "Lead the way Orochimaru-sama, lead the way. I will do whatever you want me to do to help with this little testing of yours. I'll do anything that will give that little bitch pain."

Orochimaru's laughter at Kinniku's eagerness rang throughout the hallways of his subterranean prison as he commanded his two servants to follow him to the nearest training room. The same one Mikomi had originally been trained in by that incompetent oaf Sadisuto.

'My, my Kinniku-chan,' Orochimaru mused in thought, 'I truly wonder how much pain you'll be able to inflict upon the girl. Any fool who had felt her battle aura before she had left and the battle aura that she exudes now could see how much stronger she has become. And the crème-de-la-crème is the Sharingan. A second pair of eyes under my control. Best of all, she has a second pair of eyes unable to defy me.'

Throwing open the doors to the empty training chamber Orochimaru casually commanded Mikomi to start leaping around the room, making sure that she doesn't allow herself to return to the floor. Orochimaru tossed Mikomi a little leer before addressing Kinniku.

"The collar provides a mental link between Mikomi and myself allowing me to issue commands," Orochimaru explained, "But I want you to test how much she will obey if I command her to allow another person to harm her. Also, I think you would enjoy it if I tested whether or not I can command her to listen to the verbal commands of an individual other than myself."

Hunger flashed in Kinniku's eyes as he started to follow the dizzying path Mikomi was streaking around the training chamber's walls and ceiling. He nodded, forcing his gaze to return to his master and bowed down once again.

"Good…" Orochimaru purred as focused on Mikomi once again, "but first I want to see what she can do."

The next hour nearly drove Kinniku insane as he was forced to watch Orochimaru play with and test Mikomi's abilities on the various apparatus in the training room. Logs were crushed, burnt, sliced, spiked and blasted around the room. Laps were clocked and reflexes were tested by a several scrolls set to fire off different volleys of kunai over varying intervals. All the basics were covered as quickly as possible by Orochimaru and he his mood only continued to improve. Before Mikomi had left she had been a surprisingly powerful fighter. Now, he had brought her back after she had been transformed into a real ninja. And getting her to train here had been one of the easiest mental commands he had given her. It wasn't until it had been reduced to almost nothing that Orochimaru had noticed the mental resistance that Mikomi had been putting up to each and every command.

"Kukukuku, alright Kinniku," Orochimaru announced at last, ordering Mikomi to stand at attention before him and addressed the impatient man beside him, "this is where I'll need your assistance. I want to test the limits of how much I can force her to do what she doesn't want to do. I want to see the sort of limits her remaining willpower places upon the orders that I can give her. I'm going to order Mikomi to come near you, and then gradually work my way up from there."

When Kinniku went to protest Orochimaru just glared at him. Kinniku shut up and stood still.

"Alright Mikomi-chan, now stand anywhere within five feet of Kinniku." Orochimaru said as he took note of Kinniku's surprised face at the verbally issued order. Grinning again, Orochimaru dramatically shook his head, "No, no Mikomi, not behind Kinniku, in front of him."

Closer and closer Orochimaru ordered Mikomi to approach Kinniku and each time the resistance got stronger and stronger. "Alright, now slow dance with him Mikomi."

"No Orochimaru-sama!" Kinniku blurted out, disgusted, before he realized his mistake, "I-I-I-I, I refuse to let you do that to me!"

"Shut-up," Orochimaru snapped as he irritably noted that Mikomi's arms were shaking slightly in resistance to the command before they fell up on Kinniku's shoulders and she began to forcibly revolve around the room dragging him along with her. Her resistance only served to shake Kinniku up wildly before he reared back and slugged Mikomi in the face.

Or, at least, he tried to. Orochimaru couldn't help be feel a little thrill when Mikomi blankly dodged the punch thrown at her and just continued on dancing.

"Enough, enough, release him," Orochimaru ordered before he leaned back against the wall and nodded to Kinniku. "I'll give you what you wanted now Kinniku-chan. Now Mikomi-chan, be a good girl and remain standing there, without defending yourself, while Kinniku beats you."

Kinniku was red-faced after being shaken about like a rag doll by Mikomi's impromptu dance. A familiar rush or anger coursed through his veins, but that didn't stop him from wondering what the hell had caused Mikomi to think that shaking her dance partner was any kind of dancing at all. Sliding into an offensive stance, Kinniku gave Mikomi another once over.

She was standing perfectly still. Wide open to any attack. It was just what Kinniku wanted.

Bursting out of his crouch, Kinniku closed the distance to Mikomi in less than a second and followed up with a punch that was even faster.

Orochimaru felt the slight twinge that he had begun to associate with Mikomi willfully resisting his mental commands. He knew that something was going to happen now.

Kinniku's eyes widened in disbelief as Mikomi's glassy eyes slowly slid away from him as he watched head and shoulders dip to the left and roll in order to dodge his fist. Disbelief turned to furious anger at the girl in front of him as well as Orochimaru for denying him the revenge he so justly deserved. His following sweep kick at Mikomi again met with air as she continued to roll backwards into back roll before springing to her feet. Kinniku went on a furious offensive, and still not a single blow landed. The angrier he got, the faster his punches became, but the sloppier they became.

For five minutes Kinniku chased Mikomi around the training hall trying to crush her head in before he finally noticed the unusual actions that her hands were making. They were curiously clenching and unclenching, but remained locked at her side. It almost looked as if she wanted to strangle the life out of him, but couldn't.

When Orochimaru's laughter echoed through the training hall again Kinniku finally stopped trying to attack Mikomi and just stood there shame-faced and furious at the same time. He threw a vindictive glare at Orochimaru over his shoulder before he could stop himself and he just as quickly jerked his head back down and studied the floor carefully to keep from doing anything stupid.

"It's not as easy as you thought is would be Kinniku-chan," Orochimaru gloated, despite the fact that his order had been almost thoroughly ignored, "She has become even greater than I could have imagined since you failed to return her to me. Now for another revulsion test. Mikomi, strip off all of your clothing and then stand perfectly still."

Orochimaru could feel the tingling of resistance in his mind even as Mikomi started taking off her black boots. Her shirt followed, revealing the white bra that Hinata had gotten for her as a gift after her chest had grown large enough to require one. Then her shorts were next, revealing a matching pair of panties.

And then nothing. Mikomi stopped, with a blank look on her face, and remained perfectly still.

"She resisted that even further than I expected," Orochimaru mused. He studied Mikomi for a moment before trying something else, "Now Mikomi-chan…activate that lovely Sharingan of yours." Mikomi just blinked.

A minute passed and still there was no reaction from Mikomi. She had resisted the command entirely.

When Kinniku snorted in derisive amusement Orochimaru felt a twinge of anger flare up, "Mikomi, active your damn Sharingan and use it to beat the shit of that impudent ass!"

Orochimaru could have sworn that he saw the ghost of a smile flicker onto Mikomi's face for a moment before it became a blank slate again. And, he didn't notice any kind of resistance to his command this time. It wasn't all that hard to deduce what this meant for someone of Orochimaru's wit. Either he would have to start shocking Mikomi every time he felt that slight tingle of resistance to his commands. Or he would just have to make sure the command was phrased in a way that would ensure Mikomi's compliance.

The sound of retching brought Orochimaru's thoughts back to his entertainment. He allowed himself this moment of relaxation, letting his senses drink in the lovely sounds of his weapon tossing Tegatai Kinniku around the room like a rag doll.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to lose yourself in a crowd when there was nobody out searching for you. It was even easier when anybody who really would have cared to find him all thought that he was dead. Then again, Sasuke wasn't about to lose the greatest asset that he had at the moment by getting carried away and doing something stupid. Even so, he felt uneasy when he turned his back on the owner of a weapons shop who was getting beaten by three rather ornery ninjas from the Village Hidden in Sound. 

Ko City was no longer the safe and inviting place that it had been when he had passed through with Mikomi a year ago. Orochimaru's ninja's overriding the city's laws whenever they didn't suit them didn't help.

Sasuke nearly sighed in disgust before performing a powerful Henge to change his appearance to a common field worker. The situation seemed to be the same all throughout Rice Country: the power was slowly being leeched from the Daimyo who had ruled over the country for the last two decades. Orochimaru's village was slowly moving in to secure a stronger power base in Rice Country. Sasuke had been forced to watch as extortion and violence from the Sound Ninjas had run rampant in nearly every major town and city he had entered in Rice Country in his attempts to find any kind of information about Mikomi's location. He honestly couldn't believe that Orochimaru either had lost control of his ninja or else sought to drain the resources out of the country that his village was there to protect and serve.

But there was nothing that Sasuke could do. At least, nothing until he found out where Mikomi's current location. And Sasuke had been searching throughout all of Rice Country for that answer before he made his way into Mikomi's home town.

Village after town after city continually had brought him no answers as he had traveled rapidly across the country at speeds few could ever hope to match. Sasuke had continually kept himself under cover and had discretely searched each town for any sign that people had spotted Mikomi. It seemed as if nobody had seen anyone in Rice Country matching Mikomi's description since the day he had died. This only clued him into the fact that Mikomi was no longer living within Rice Country, something that he had already assumed had happened since he remembered removing the collar from her neck. But he could figure out where she had ended up.

The only tidbits of information he had picked up had actually originated right here in Ko City. The village turned city had turned out to have a few people who had attended the recent Chuunin exams in Konoha, apparently because they had heard that the family name of one of the top eight competitors in the final tournament was named Yominokuni. A name that Sasuke had soon found out was almost synonymous with respect in Ko. Within an hour of entering the village he had ended up in front of the Yominokuni Clinic, built from the same house that been originally owned by the medical family. It had only taken a minimal amount of feigned interest in the history of the clinic and inquiries about who it had been built for to discover the name of someone who had known the family in the past. An old man by the name of Liam, who just happened to own a sweets shop nearby.

Keeping his head bowed and facing away from the hapless weapons shop owner, Sasuke slowly edged his way around the group of Sound Nins and headed down the road towards the shop Liam was supposed to own. He just tried to block the sounds from his mind as best as he could.

It was only a three minute walk later when Sasuke finally spotted a new, colourfully painted sign that proudly proclaimed: _Liam's Okashi_. There were wheeled carts that were artfully set up in a miniature display that extended a couple of feet beyond the shop's opening and seemed to have a small crowd constantly ebbing and flowing in and out of the building. A busy place and therefore a dangerous place to enter, but it was a necessary risk that he needed to take.

Sasuke slowly made his way through the sweets shop, pausing every now and then to examine and read the labels and prices posted over the impressive selection of sweets and confections the shop boasted. Keeping his eyes on the door that lead into the back rooms of Liam's shop, Sasuke's eyes did a continual sweep of the store for any sign of Liam. He wasn't behind the counter at the moment. Since he didn't know the man, they might take more notice of him for asking questions about him.

Paranoid precautions perhaps, but it allowed for Sasuke to have control over more problematic variables than he currently was.

After wandering shelves for a further eleven minutes, Sasuke finally spotted an older gentleman pushing the door that led to the back room open while carrying a tray laden with skewers of dango to go on display beneath the glass counters in his shop.

Picking his way over to the counter, Sasuke stopped in front of Liam before he looked up and did a quick scan over the price boards that lined the walls behind the counter. When he spotted the 'Mikomi Special,' Sasuke did a double-take. He had tried to remain completely calm and disconnected to the situation, but seeing Mikomi's name posted on the wall like that had caught him off balance.

And it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Liam's sharp eyes had caught Sasuke's reaction and quickly flicked over to the wall to check what he had been reading. He glanced up at the face of the field worker in front of him before he spoke, "Surely you can't be that surprised that I'm offering a special dango platter? My shop does specialize in making various…gourmet dango varieties after all." Liam paused and made sure to look closely at the man's eyes, "Or maybe…it's the name that caught your eye."

Shame actually flooded through Sasuke at Liam's words. Although he didn't show any further reaction Sasuke knew that he had just committed the biggest error that he could ever remember making in the past two years. He had shown a visible reaction to the person he was trying to gather information on. Perhaps his personal connection to Mikomi was starting to make the perfect Uchiha slip up due to his eagerness to find her.

"Yes…" Sasuke sighed, seeing no way out of this situation except for to part with a partial truth, "The name caught my eye more than anything else. I, well, I used to know Yominokuni Mikomi who lived around here some years back. I was friends with her. I mean, I've heard stories about the 'bloody' disappearance of the Yominokuni family, but I won't deny I find it hard to believe. They were all such good people…"

Sasuke could easily read the unease that Liam clearly thought that he was doing a good job of hiding and thought that it was all over for a moment. Then it abruptly changed into a calm, but sad smile. But something else seemed to be lying beneath his smile, something that Sasuke couldn't quite place.

"It was a tragedy that I will admit, broke my heart," Liam said, genuine affection echoing in his words. "Their little girl, Mikomi actually came up with that special there. When they discovered that she was missing too…well, I wanted to try and make sure that I could remind the people who knew her that she had lived here with the rest of us."

"So…" Sasuke began, trying to keep up his pretense by injecting as much sorrow as he could into his voice. After all, his guilt for leaving Mikomi alone for so long was finally starting to catch up with him, "So it's really true. They're all gone. I just…I just didn't want to believe that they actually are gone…"

"Why are you so interested in them anyway? If you've heard that they disappeared, why are you still asking around for them?"

"That's just it," Sasuke said, "they just disappeared is what everybody keeps telling me. They didn't find any bodies. They couldn't tell who attacked them. They were just gone."

"You're not just a farmer are you boy," Liam said. It wasn't a question. "I doubt that you'd be asking me these sorts of questions if you didn't already know something boy. Why are you bothering me with something like this?"

That did it. Sasuke knew that he was exposed, but the old man had given away that he knew something about Mikomi. If he knew something a little more specific than just 'she was part of the Konoha Chuunin exams' then he wanted to know it. Caution didn't really apply if a person had already had suspicions about you.

Sasuke leaned in close to Liam and began to talk to him in a hushed voice, "Look, I've been out of the loop for a little while, but I know that Mikomi is alive. I'm her old partner. She thinks that I've been killed and so does that bastard Orochimaru…"

A half an hour later, Sasuke walked out of _Liam's Okashi_ with faint smile on his face and a spring in his step. He knew where he had to go.

He knew where Mikomi was. He was headed home. The Uchiha was returning to Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit that it was almost child's play to slip into Konoha this time without having to bring along a novice ninja. Orochimaru may have been a bastard, but he did know what he was doing when it came to stealth jutsu. After all, even the Hyuuga did have more than one weakness when it came to using those incredible eyes of theirs: they rarely bothered to look underground. 

Stopping just under a mile from Konoha's gates, Sasuke had allowed his body to sink into the ground and essentially swam through the ground and into Konoha. Even the trick Orochimaru had developed to ensure an enemy free exit area by casting a literal 'line of sight' to the surface proved invaluable. Sasuke had managed to rise up through the earth right near the back of a small inn on the eastern side of Konoha without being seen. A quick Henge would be absolutely useless with the number of Hyuuga's that had been out patrolling the walls and gates as they would seen the glow his chakra gave off. Make-up, on the other hand, was far harder for their eyes to penetrate. Sasuke darkened his face with a bit of charcoal grit that he had ground up the night before from his fire. Next came a pair of black gloves, and then he started slipping through the night-time crowd of drinkers and merrymakers who were out enjoying the bars that were seeded throughout all of Konoha. Convenient places to pick up information if you could actually translate the slurs of the drunks inside.

After leaving the fifth bar that night Sasuke started to realize the futility of his bar hopping escapade. No matter how drunk the ninjas he had talked to had become, the Jounins who might have actually had any useful information all knew him far to well to be able to risk talking to them. Even the most junior of Jounin had been trained to remember their actions while they had been drinking. They might not raise the alarm that night, but the next day people would be swarming all over the village trying to find him.

That left the Hokage's mission records to try and find Mikomi's location. And Ninja below Jounin rank had less than a 1 chance of being sent on a mission that was kept out of the public records.

Sasuke steered the group of singing compatriots he left the fifth bar with in the direction of the Hokage tower. He had no idea where they actually lived as he hadn't ever gotten to know all that many of the Chuunin in the village, singing bawdily with them kept most of the other people out that night away from them.

Despite the slow going, Sasuke eventually found himself nearby the Hokage tower. Before breaking away from his little group, he reached his senses up in the direction of the Hokage's office. There wasn't even the faintest of chakra signatures coming from a living person in there. There were a few from security sensors as well as traps, but no people.

Breaking away, Sasuke called to them will false cheer and stumbled down a nearby alley way before shedding his false stupor and slinking into the shadows. Again, Sasuke allowed his body to sink into the ground before he made his move towards the tower. Using his 'line of sight' Sasuke noted that the guard patrols still kept the same shifting pattern that he had studied the last time he has sneaked into Konoha. The fact that he had lived there most of his life only sped up the process.

Like a wraith, Sasuke emerged from the ground, shot up the building's wall, disabled the sensory tags that lined the nearest window into Tsunade's office, and slipped inside. A moment later, Sasuke cast a Genjutsu that would make anybody looking up and into the Hokage's office see nothing but the usual shadowed darkness that filled the room when nobody was in the room at night. A second jutsu quickly followed that generated a small ball of lightning energy that hovered over his shoulder and gave off just enough light for Sasuke to see.

A quick search of the room yielded nothing, but it didn't surprise Sasuke in the slightest. If records, even public ones, could be found easily in a Ninja village they weren't doing their job. And recent records always were kept in the Hokage's office itself.

The Sharingan whirled into Sasuke's eyes and he took a closer look around the room for any signs of chakra residue or manipulated paneling. When he spotted two crescents of chakra residue on either side of the entrance to the room, Sasuke couldn't help but recognize the brilliance of the hiding place. But that was all the time he allowed himself to waste. There was less than three hours until Tsunade would like return to her office at dawn, and he had to find information on Mikomi in that time.

Examining the 'door handles' for the hidden archives, Sasuke's Sharingan was able to easily figure how it worked, and a gentle projection of chakra through the seam later and it was opened.

What was revealed was enough paperwork to give an accountant several nightmares. Housed inside the wall were seven shelves crammed with paper generated for ever day of the week for a full month. Sasuke started to fear that there might not be enough time left this night to find anything on Mikomi. She was one ninja out of thousands in Konoha, and if he couldn't come across a starting point.

Hauling a stack of papers down from the top shelf marked with the current date, Sasuke started rifling through the files as fast as possible. He kept his Sharingan active, anything to speed up what was looking to be an exhaustive search.

An hour and a half and two weeks worth of papers later there wasn't even a single mention of Mikomi's name in the pages. Frustration was finally starting to work its way into Sasuke. 'I just need her name. A starting point to work from. What the hell is going on? Every time a ninja goes on a mission it is recorded somewhere. I doubt that Chuunin would get sent on a mission that would be entered in the 'black' files so where the hell is her name? The damn mission scrolls would at least give me something to work with…'

Sasuke froze, feeling utterly moronic. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to remember the damn mission scrolls. Forcing himself not to start cursing, Sasuke quickly and carefully replaced the files he had been examining and closed the sliding wall. Moving as fast as he could, Sasuke moved to the other side of the door and opened up the other wall cabinet to find a far less cramped space. Again, the wall was organized by day of the month, but the bundles of four scrolls would be far easier to manage. Only missions ranked A to D were kept in the office.

This time, however, Sasuke could skip ahead by two weeks to begin his search. If her name wasn't in any of the more extensive records for the past two weeks, her name wouldn't be in the mission records.

Six scrolls later Sasuke found Mikomi's name linked with a B ranked mission. Sasuke was rather surprised to find that Mikomi was taking part of an escort mission to guard the Fire Daimyo, especially the three week long timeframe, but it also gave Sasuke an ideal situation to both gather information on Mikomi's whereabouts as well as a timeframe for when he could find her. A small smile actually crept onto Sasuke's face when he realized that the official title for their team was 'Team Seven.'

Sliding the scrolls back in place Sasuke felt closer to reuniting with Mikomi than he ever had before in the last ten months. All he had to do was wait for five days – and make sure to visit the residential records office – then he'd get the chance to see her again.

* * *

Five days later, the sun rose to greet Sasuke from his position within a café near Konoha's gates. And he couldn't have projected an image that differed so much from the one he had before he had returned to life. He had dressed himself in recently 'borrowed' clothes of a deep forest green inlaid with a sky blue trim. A black beret perched at a jaunty angle on his head, Sasuke had stack of paper and several expensive looking pens. For the last hour he had been keeping a sharp eye on the gate while pretending to be writing a fictional story about ninjas. The fact that his experience in the realm of the Shinigami was so unbelievable gave Sasuke a great deal of content to write about. He just hoped that Mikomi and Team Seven would show up before noon or else he might start to struggle to keep writing. 

For the next several hours, ever time Sasuke sensed a large chakra signature coming towards Konoha he looked up to examine the team that was returning to Konoha. He had seen a few familiar faces: Shino, Tenten when she met up with Lee and Gai, even one of the Inuzuka clan. But Team Seven hadn't shown up yet.

The sun was just inching towards its peek at noon when Sasuke finally felt a very familiar chakra signature in the distance. It was one that he would never forget, along with two other very familiar chakra signatures.

But one was missing.

Sasuke frowned and bit down on the back of his pen as he sent his senses reaching to try and get a lock on Mikomi. He could sense Naruto. He could pick up Kakashi. He could even feel Sakura. But he couldn't pick up Mikomi's chakra signature anywhere.

When Sasuke finally spotted Team Seven minus Mikomi entering through Konoha's gates he put his head down to his paper, but focused chakra into his ears to try and pick up anything about Mikomi from their conversation.

"…we've got to get Tsunade-ba-chan to give permission to go after her right away Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's overly loud voice, even when trying to keep quiet, carried to Sasuke's chakra-enhanced ears, "Why do we even need to wait anyway? Argh!"

"Enough Naruto," Kakashi shot back quickly as Naruto's voice started to get louder, "Nobody needs to know that unless Tsunade decides they should." Kakashi lowered his voice even further, causing Sasuke to strain his ears to try and catch what he said, "Besides, any connection between a ninja of Konoha and Orochimaru is enough to arouse a full investigation by the Konoha Council."

Sasuke faintly heard something snap, and it took him a moment to notice something wet was dripping form his hand. Looking down at his right hand, Sasuke faintly realized that it was covered in ink from his now broken pen and started to clean it up. However, his mind was focused on the news that he had just overheard.

Orochimaru had Mikomi, or that's how things seemed. Or maybe they had left Mikomi outside of town so as to avoid problems with her connection to Orochimaru. Or maybe he was just going to have to follow them to find out for sure.

Shaking his head and cursing at his self made mess, Sasuke made a bit of a production on his departure from the café before he slipped into the back alley and disposed of his disguise. Stepping out into the crowd, Sasuke's new disguise was that of grimy iron worker as he began to follow Team Seven towards the Hokage tower.

When he neared the tower, Sasuke had to duck down another alley once again. The guards would easily spot someone out of place approaching the tower and make note of them if nothing else. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Sasuke began to quickly seal for a jutsu that he had copied with his Sharingan but never used. As he finished sealing Sasuke felt an odd liquid sensation creep from his head and down over his body. Looking down Sasuke examined his skin: it looked exactly like whatever was directly on the other side of it. Distorted, but almost impossible to see nonetheless.

Creeping out from the alley, Sasuke sprinted across the open ground to the base of the tower directly below Tsunade's office. Sasuke's heart was pounding as he forced his breath to remain almost silent as he glanced around to see if anyone had taken notice. Seeing no faces even turned in his direction, Sasuke scaled the wall like a spider and took a perch outside of Tsunade's office.

This time Sasuke didn't need to strain his hearing to catch what they were saying inside. Tsunade's voice was loud and clear.

"You've confirmed that it was Orochimaru that was responsible for Mikomi disappearance correct? Then you have to get her out of his grasp. If he had reassert control over her then I'm afraid she will no longer be a good friend, but a powerful enemy. I don't want to have to hurt that girl when she's already been put through so much by that bastard."

Sasuke peeked up over the window ledge into Tsunade's office to find the remaining members of Team Seven, as well as Hinata assembled in the room. Hinata's white face showed that she felt at least as ill as he himself did about the news. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Just before he left Sasuke saw shy Hinata step forward – and proved she wasn't so shy anymore. "I want to be part of the team that rescues her! Mikomi, well, she's…I want to help her. She's lived on the Hyuuga compound for so long that she feels like a sister to me. I-I don't want anything bad to happen to her anymore! We have to get her now!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand that Mikomi was back in Orochimaru's grasp. In the past he might have thought it convenient that both of his goals were in the same place, but not anymore. Not since he acknowledged that Mikomi had lived a past that was just as much of a nightmare as his own. At times he even wondered if it was worse.

But as Sasuke dropped from the Hokage tower he missed the Anbu member that burst in on the impromptu rescue meeting between Tsunade, Hinata and Team Seven.

* * *

**AN: **I've got a bribe to add on to try and get someone to try to draw one of my OCs (and It's not because I'm lazy, I honestly can't draw!). The first person to draw one of my OCs can request a specific scene for me to add into the story, as long as it doesn't go against my storyline. If you've got a relationship you'd like me to add, a character you'd like to see dead, or even a humourous happenstance that a character gets trapped up in. Again,if it fits mind you, but I've done it once before in my fic (a Sakura/Lee scene) so I hope you accept my bribe!

Looks around greedily I'll be waiting!!!


	25. Fighting for One

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. If it did I sure as hell wouldn't be back for another year of university! I do get to claim the Yominokunis, Yakubyougami and the Tekigougan for myself though!

**A Note from Katana Haibane:**Well, I took forever to come out with this chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if people were starting to get tired of waiting for me to finish the next chapter. I have excuses and ones that I think are reasonable, but in the end I just can't seem to update all that well. Sorry about that everyone, but all I can promise is just to update as quickly as I can.

Thanks to Rika-Chan 14 for being my beta (and appology for taking so long to post the edited chapter...next chapter coming soon I hope!!)

**Chapter 25:** Fighting for One

When the smoke inside the Hokage office cleared, the Anbu who had barged in on Tsunade's little conference had a variety of sharp implements as well as a pair of Rasengan held very close to his heart, neck, head and spine. The Anbu twitched as if he was about to attack before he realized that Tsunade also had a kunai held a centimeter from his right eye. Clearly he had come in at a bad time.

"Kami…" Tsunade muttered before she motioned for everyone else to back down. "You must have been rushed Shiro-san if you just burst in here with the tension as high as it already is. What do you have to report?"

A relieved exhalation that sounded suspiciously like 'and most of these guys are Chuunin' echoed around the Hokage office before Hyuuga Shiro got to his feet. Eying the room's other occupants Shiro was only met with stony silence and a curt nod from Tsunade.

"Things are starting to get out of hand Hokage-sama. I don't entirely understand why, but the Council seems to be making a major play for power. They have been using Danzo's agents from ROOTS to spread dissent amongst the civilian population. Specifically, they have been using ROOTS to garner support for their opposition to your actions. Their machinations give every indication that they are trying to prepare the civilian population for your early dismissal from your post as Hokage, Something that has never happened in any other Hidden Village before."

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all exploded in protest before they were quickly silenced by a slash of Tsunade's hand and a furious glare.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his falcon mask, "This is the first time that I can ever remember wishing that the Council didn't have the political power and legal power to overrule the Hokage if they came to a unanimous agreement."

"I get the feeling that there's still more to this that you haven't gotten to yet, isn't there?" Tsunade asked as she eyed her Anbu Captain. As delicate a situation things had become between her and the Council the news that they seemed to be prepare to dismiss her from office couldn't possibly have been enough to cause the impeccably calm Shiro to get this flustered.

Hyuuga Shiro actually snorted before he spoke again, "You're right. What I have to tell you has to do with Mikomi. More specifically, how the council is using your past actions towards the girl as justification for their growing dissent as well as part of the rumours they have been circulating within the civilian population to increase civilian discontent with the way you have been handling your office. For now you should just be thankful that the Council takes a ridiculously long time to decide any course of action because they have to schedule votes against the Hokage in advance. What I'm trying to tell you is that next week they are voting on whether or not they should declare Yominokuni Mikomi a Missing-Nin of Konoha."

Silence blanketed the office. Naruto's mouth hung wide-open and completely silent for once. Sakura's fists were clenched in rage as she slowly turned as pink as her hair. Hinata had paled so much it looked as if she was going to faint. Kakashi and Tsunade merely hardened their expressions at the news and waited.

"The reason why this could not wait however," Shiro said as he locked eyes with Tsunade, "Is because Danzo's ROOTS branch didn't follow the proper chain of command and report any scouting information directly to Anbu headquarters. Apparently the council held a ballet that they kept secret even from the Anbu directly under my control that gave ROOTS increased autonomy, reporting to the council rather than you Hokage-sama."

Shiro waved his hands in front of Tsunade when it looked as if she was going to explode in rage. "WAIT! Beg your pardon Hokage-sama but there is more. ROOTS turned up two pieced of intelligence that are intrinsically tied to each other but only delivered one half of their report to headquarters. They discovered that Orochimaru has been very busy in a rather secluded section in the northern boarder of Rice Country. It turns out that Orochimaru has been funding a rather extensive archeological dig. We knew that the dig had been taking place for quite a while, even that they had apparently discovered the ruins of a very old hidden village, but what we didn't know is that they had been feeding useable techniques and artifacts to Orochimaru that he has been using to strengthen his village as well as himself. But here's the clincher: they also discovered Mikomi at the dig site."

"What?" Tsunade cut across sharply before anybody else had the chance to speak, "What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Something that I wanted to investigate myself," Shiro answered as calmly as he could. He felt nearly as shaken as everyone else in the room clearly was. He had come across Mikomi more than once since she started staying at the Hyuuga compound. "They had an accurate description of her. Not all that surprising, but they also reported that she apparently had been wearing a black collar around her neck inscribed with a pattern of white–"

"NO!" Hinata nearly screamed, her eyes practically popping out of her head as she activated her Byakugan in her panic, "OH NONONONO!" She locked her panicked gaze on Tsunade, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! I…WE CAN'T LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!"

Bewildered, Shiro just stared at the usually calm and quite successor to his clan. He had never seen her act like this before, "I need to know the significance of that collar if Hinata-sama's reaction is any indication about what is going on. What's so bad about that collar? For that matter, why the hell would Mikomi-san act as one of Orochimaru's personal guard at that dig site?"

Tsunade started pacing back and forth behind her desk as she tried to figure out how to explain this to those present who didn't know, "That collar means everything Shiro-san. It explains how and why Mikomi would be acting as a guard for Orochimaru as well as why this discovery is so convenient for the Council. Mikomi herself once described that very collar to me. Orochimaru had used it to essentially force her to do his bidding. The white seals that are etched on the collar seemed to give whoever knew the right combination of seals to the collar the ability to deliver a powerful electric shock directly into Mikomi's body. It delivered the maximum amount of pain with the minimum amount of damage. Given Mikomi's already impressive natural healing abilities this meant they could torture her for a lot longer than almost anybody else without worrying about harming her. She had had the collar placed on her when she was nine years old. I'm not surprised that it has become ingrained to try and avoid the pain it caused her and to obey Orochimaru to the point where she has become his personal body guard."

As Tsunade described the torturous device everybody in the room stiffened noticeably. Even Kakashi and Shiro. Everyone there had experienced pain and injury during their time as Shinobi for Konoha, but none of them had ever imagined experiencing something like Orochimaru's collar. Kakashi wasn't sure if he would have been able to do much about the collar if it was around his neck and he was far more experienced in his lightning affinity than Mikomi had even thought to be.

No words were spoken when Kakashi reached into his leg pouch and pulled the thin disk that Kitoushi had given him out of it. He set it down on Tsunade's desk, the glowing electrical display facing the Hokage.

"I managed to salvage something out of this disaster already Tsunade-sama. That disk there was given to me by the man I've secured to work as an insider within the Akatsuki for us. Mikomi's father." Tsunade nodded before Kakashi continued, "I made a bargain with him. He feeds us information about the Akatsuki, every scrap that he can get his hands on, and I'll notify him when we have something concrete about Mikomi's location or better yet, a plan to rescue her."

There was no need for Kakashi to say anything else. His meaning was clear and he had left it within Tsunade's hands to decide on their course of action.

"Then intend to use him," Tsunade said with growl, "If he's really going to hold to his end of the deal we have to uphold our own. Use that thing however it works to send word to him." A scowl slid across Tsunade's face before she muttered, "I never would have imagined Kitoushi of all people to be capable of harming anyone. He was such a good physician…"

Tsunade snatched the disk Kakashi had laid on her desk up, looked at it for a moment then tossed it back to him with a nod. Kakashi held the disk in his palm and examined it for a moment before letting a trickle of chakra flow into the device. Without even a click the electronic display that had been showing his current location slid upwards to reveal a miniature panel beneath with initials etched into the buttons as well as a miniature microphone with a transmission button and speaker. A few of the initials jumped out at him: UI, HK, Dei, as well as YKB for Yakubyougami. With only a moments hesitation Kakashi tried to push the YKB button, and then sent a small surge of chakra running through it. Then he waited.

One minute, then another passed with everybody waiting impatiently for a response. Kakashi went to try to contact Kitoushi again when he felt the disk suddenly start to warm up in his hands in a way that clearly wasn't from body heat. Kakashi looked aground the room again before he sent another surge of chakra into the now glowing YKB button. He didn't have to wait long to get a response.

"I take it that is you Kakashi," a quiet voice came from the speaker. "I sure as hell hope that you've got something to tell me about where Orochimaru is keeping Mikomi. I haven't had a chance to look for her myself until last night."

"We've found her," Kakashi replied just as quietly, "Orochimaru has been keeping her close. He's forced her into servitude again. Another shock collar or so it seems. She is with him in the northern edge of Rice country at an archeological dig site. Have you seen it before?"

Silence fell over the room again before Kitoushi's spoke again, "Yes. When are you leaving?"

Kakashi eyed Tsunade for a moment before she nodded her assent to his unasked question. "Shortly. Meet me on the southern edge of the forest near the dig site. I'll be travelling with three others. Contact me again at dawn three days from now. We'll be there then." With that said, Kakashi snapped the disk closed again with one hand.

"You heard the man," Tsunade barked at the three Chuunin in the room, "I want you ready to leave as soon as you can. You have the rest of the day to get ready to leave and to rest. You will bring Mikomi back to us."

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata didn't say a word as they nodded grimly before leaving the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sasuke could barely contain his urge to slit the throat of every single Sound ninja that passed by him as he wove his way through the Village Hidden in Sound. The sight of the same people he had worked with under Orochimaru sickened him now. He could remember quite clearly that nearly every single one of them had liberally abused the power and prestige working under Orochimaru had afforded them, especially the elites. He had heard the rumors and the boasts that many of the male ninja made. Knocking out a 'fool' who had gotten in their way, the perversions they forced on an unsuspecting girl who had crossed their paths; the usual cruelties and the moral abandonment.

Sasuke felt ashamed that he had ever counted himself as a member among their populous. Of course, the cursed seal hadn't afforded him much of a choice at the time.

A slightly cruel grin that was at home on any of the Sound nins faces broke through Sasuke's anger. He may have lost all sense of morals during the time that Orochimaru had influenced his mind but he had not forgotten anything about the Village. The incompetent buffoons at the gates hadn't even given him so much as a second glance when he had flashed the hand signs for an urgent message.

Pushing his visions of eviscerating a rather infamous ninja who had garnered the reputation as a rapist to the back of his mind, Sasuke forced himself to concentrate on the job at hand. He had to find out where Orochimaru was keeping Mikomi.

While his Henge disguise of being just another scared Sound face might work on the guards, the number of people who were allowed down into the lower chambers of Orochimaru's underground fortress was small enough that each person allowed access knew each other by sight. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that had he tried to impersonate anyone of authority in the Village he was just as likely to be found out as not; doubly so if he dropped his disguise entirely since the news of his death would have circulated like wildfire in the village. It wasn't a risk that he could afford to take, even if the chance he could be stopped by anyone short of Orochimaru himself was slim. He couldn't risk it, not without ensuring that Mikomi was safe first.

'Besides,' Sasuke thought wryly, 'even the biggest fool in this would get suspicious if anyone got too close to Orochimaru's 'little weapon.' But how can I get verification on her location in this festering armpit of a dead monkey.'

That none of the Genin and Chuunin had seen Mikomi hadn't come as a real shock to Sasuke. The fact that the standard Jounin recruits hadn't encountered her either had come as a shock. None of the usual sources of information and gossip amongst the ranks of Sound Nin had any information whatsoever. He certainly couldn't walk into the elite's headquarters in Orochimaru's fortress to ask around for information. He would be found out in a second.

Of course, the idea of wandering around the Village all day was just as unappealing as trying a direct assault on Orochimaru's lair without at least having a general idea of where Mikomi was being kept.

Sasuke abruptly stopped dead in his tracks when he realized where he had been heading while lost in his thoughts. He was on the street that ran parallel to the stone wall that joined with Orochimaru's fortress itself. Perhaps infiltrating the fortress blind was his only option after all but Sasuke was going to be damned if he didn't try looking into the shops and smithies this near the viper's den. They at least had the best chance of coming in contact with someone who had encountered Mikomi. He had already wasted two hours trying to glean some information from people who hadn't even seen her. Especially frustrating after taking a day and a half to get to the Sound, a full half day wasted avoiding the large number of patrols that had moved over the ground near the Village Hidden in Sound.

Yet, first one hour passed, then a second, and even a third with Sasuke having nothing to show for it. He felt every passing minute grating on his nerves. The usual patience that he normally drew upon for espionage and information gathering deserting him as thoughts of the pain Mikomi might be going through continually intruded on his thoughts.

Irritated at his own failure, Sasuke walked into a shop without even bothering to glance at the name. He took in the clothing racks as well as the rest of the empty room at a glance before sighing and walking over to the display near the counter. His thoughts were in such turmoil that for the first time in over a year he missed something obvious that he should have noticed right away: the advertising sign next to a pair of gloves that had an intricate seal woven into the material.

As luck would have it, Sasuke was reaching for the gloves as a woman came from the back of the room saying "Welcome to Kishi's Nin App–" The woman's casual voice broke off in a strangled sob at the same time Sasuke felt the hair's on the back of his neck rise and his Henge break with a crack.

Sasuke watched in astonishment as woman – Kishi – bowed very low and didn't let her eyes leave the ground as she started babbling, "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama I didn't realize that you were going to grace my humble presence with your great shop – I mean my humble shop with your presence of great…uh…and is there anything that I can do for you? I apologize for my rudeness and feel free to take any supplies that you require and as you can see those gloves are able to break through even the strongest Henge…"

Recognition dawned on Sasuke as he glanced at the small woman bowing behind her own counter, even as he felt a little uneasy that somebody thought that he was Orochimaru.

Sasuke felt his skin crawl at the thought of Orochimaru inhabiting the body he had left behind upon his death.

"Look at my eyes Kishi-san," Sasuke said softly, relaxing his posture as much as possible, "Is it possible for me to be Orochimaru if I don't have his slitted eyes? Hell, I know very few people ninja or otherwise who have as cruel eyes as him."

Kishi slowly raised herself from the bow that had left her looking straight at the ground and into Sasuke's eyes. Fear and apprehension shone in the woman's eyes at first, a look that visibly leached out of her. A look of awe slowly worked its way across the woman's face as glanced at her advertized gloves and the back at Sasuke's face and eyes.

"Is that-" Kishi swallowed hard before she could continue in a voice that sounded as brittle as thin ice, "Is that really you Sasuke-sama? How…Orochimaru told everyone that he had taken your body for his own…I saw him when he came in…everyone thought you were dead inside…"

Sasuke felt his hopes soar. From what Kishi had been saying it sounded like she had seen Orochimaru in person. Not only that, but he had been in and out of Kishi's shop throughout the year he had lived and trained with Mikomi while he had still been a part of the Sound so she was one of the few shopkeepers who would be able to recognize Mikomi on sight.

"I swear on the name of my clan that I am Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke intoned softly, "The last of member of the Uchiha clan. I am not Orochimaru." He paused for a minute, trying to figure out how he was going to explain why Orochimaru had his body. Then it clicked. "I was being held by Orochimaru at one of his other facilities that he has hidden amongst the various elemental nations. He held me in the facility nearest Mizu. He…cloned…my body somehow. Made a copy of it for himself. The process also freed me from his control."

A tired sigh escaped Sasuke. Not an intentional one that he had used in the past to garner sympathy from the right information sources, but a sigh drawn from his stress and exhaustion.

"I've been looking around the Sound trying to find where Orochimaru is holding Mikomi. I came back for her. I tried to free her once but I have heard that Orochimaru has her back under his control." Sasuke leaned closer into Kishi before he spoke again, "I refuse to let anything else happen to that girl. She's been through too much and I want to get her out of Orochimaru's clutches. Do you know where she is?"

A nervous expression slid onto Kishi's face and she just stood there, one hand reflexively balling the hem of her shirt in her fist.

Feeling like crap for doing it Sasuke played his trump card, "Kishi-san, did you know that Orochimaru stole her from her family? He kidnapped her and killed her mother and father before her eyes when she was only nine years old. He gave her over to a man by the name of Sadisuto…"

Kishi's face became emotionless as Sasuke spoke but he could see her eyes hardening into twin pools of icy emerald. When Sasuke mentioned Sadisuto's name Kishi's eyes whitened into a thin, white line.

"I didn't know," Kishi said, straining to keep her voice neutral, "I never suspected the bright girl that you brought here had been through anything of the sort. Orochimaru brought her in here to replace her clothes that he claimed were damaged during training." Kishi's voice suddenly rose as her rage slipped into her words, "That viper was careless when he came in here, in my shop. He didn't pay any attention to me; thought that he was so much better than I was. Mikomi-chan's face had remained completely blank and emotionless the entire time she had been in here until Orochimaru talked about where he wanted to take here. She confused me, because the moment she was told where they were leaving for, a pleading look flashed across her face as she looked me in the eye for just a second before turning away. The look she gave me confused me, but that was all she did"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Orochimaru mentioned to Kabuto-san in passing that he was going to be bringing her up to an archeological dig site on the northern edge of Rice country."

Sasuke locked his eyes onto Kishi's. "Thank-you Kishi-san, you have no idea how much help you just gave me," Sasuke brought the Sharingan to life and began to make a lightning fast series of hand seals out of sight, "But I'm afraid that it would be too dangerous to your well being and my own for you to remember telling me any of this. Not for a long while anyway. I'm sorry."

"NINPO: Illusion of Memory Jutsu!"

* * *

Four pairs of feet in soft soled shoes didn't even make as whisper of sound as the slid through the underbrush surrounding a rather expansive hole in the ground. Three sets of eyes continually scanned the area for any sign of movement while the final set of eyes watched everything her Byakugan could take in. Their movements led them inexorably towards the archeological dig site that Orochimaru had been financing for the last several years.

Team Seven and Hinata may have been running for the past day and a half, but the break they took to wait for sunset and the soldier pills they had all taken left them feeling as refreshed as if they had rested for a week. They had a goal. They had a semblance of a plan. They had the sun at their back as it began to set to take advantage of the long shadows and blindness it caused anyone looking in their direction.

They were going to take Mikomi away from Orochimaru no matter what it took.

Hinata slipped her hand up the trigger for her throat microphone. She spoke silently in her throat, but the microphone picked up every word, "There is nobody to our rear and I still haven't spotted anything on the other side of this brush. I don't know what is going on but we should have picked up a sign that Orochimaru was about, some sentries at least."

"I don't think that means anything" Kakashi replied, "He's just as likely to work alone as he is to use the people at his disposal. Either way the numbers look small."

A crackle passed over the radio ear piece they were all wearing before Naruto's voice came through, "Mikomi-chan at least is here with him. That's what Shiro-san said anyway."

Silence fell over the team as Kakashi clicked his throat microphone five times to signal temporary radio silence. Nobody had any desire to accidently give their position away before they had gotten close enough to at least know if and where Orochimaru's guard were placed. Even the insignificant sounds made when they used the throat microphones could be enough.

They continued to move silently through the brush until they entered a copse of trees that seemed to be overlooking the crater that they were just starting to make out.

Hinata spotted the Sentry that was moving through the trees first. She double tapped the radio and paused before she tapped it once again. It was the signal for 'danger, one target'. Judging the distance to be far enough away she keyed her mike again and pointed out the location of Sound Nin that was hiding in the trees.

Kakashi cursed mildly under his breath. They were very lucky that they had decided to approach the dig site at sunset otherwise they would have been spotted from the vantage point in the trees. The sun or the moon would have provided enough overhead light to catch part of their clothing. "Sakura, Naruto, I need the pair of you to remain here and watch our approach in case we miss anything moving from another direction. Hinata, you're coming with me. I need your eyes to make sure we don't lose the sentry and to warn if he is looking in our direction. We need a silent take down so that we can set up that copse for our own uses."

Three long clicks in rapid succession came over the radio in ascent before Kakashi and Hinata started moving towards the tree line. Hinata keep her Byakugan activated and her senses tuned to look for any movement around her while Kakashi slid his headband off his Sharingan. Progress was slow as they weaved towards the trees as they stopped every time that Hinata spotted the man looking in their direction. Sound and movement was the enemy now just as much as the eyesight of the Sound Nin in the trees.

When the pair entered the copse Kakashi seemed to fade into the shadows even more as he slinked off to get into position. Hinata kept her eyes on the sentry, counting down from thirty before making her next move. At thirty seconds, Hinata reached out with her foot and set it down on a twig and applied just enough pressure for it to make a cracking noise.

As expected the Sound Nin whirled immediately at the foreign sound and hurled a kunai in the direction that the sound came from. Hinata slipped her leg out of the way as the kunai thudded into the ground where her foot had been just a moment before. She was also careful to leave the edge of her shoulder peaking out around the tree along with her leg. The tight, navy blue t-shirt and pants standing out just enough in the slanting light to allow the sentry to spot her. Hinata watched as the man started to leap through the trees towards her before passing right by an unseen Kakashi.

The Sound Nin never knew what hit him. Kakashi's hand blurred out from around the tree trunk and caught the other ninja's chin. A sharp twist and a faint crack were the only sounds anyone could hear in the copse as Hinata spun out around the tree to catch the falling corpse before it could make any more noise.

Hinata shuddered slightly as she watched the man's chakra circulatory system slowly fade away as life left him rather than just winking out the way she had seen it before. It was the first time she had seen killed by having their neck broken.

Setting the corpse on the ground, Hinata called Sakura and Naruto into the trees to regroup as Kakashi cast a genjutsu over the dead man's body to keep him hidden for as long as possible.

"We've got to find any other sentries that are around the site before we make our move," Kakashi whispered without bothering to use the microphone with nobody else around, "and it would be best to do it before the sun goes all the way down. We would have a better approach if we had the sun at our backs again."

Three heads nodded understanding as Sakura spoke up, "How do you want us going about this Kakashi-sensei? Are we going to split up or move as one?"

Kakashi thought for a second before he replied, "We need this done as fast and silently as possible." Kakashi removed the smaller pouch he had strapped to his left leg across from his kunai pouch on his right leg and handed it to Sakura, "I want you to remain here with Naruto to watch your back and scout out the dig site. These binoculars have a coating to eliminate almost all reflections and the light at our backs makes them safe to use. Report anything of interest and plan a way to get Mikomi out of there; if we can avoid Orochimaru that would be even better. Hinata, you circle around to the left and take down every sentry you come across. You can't afford to be soft here so you need to aim to kill. They won't hesitate to do the same to you. Naruto, form a dozen Kage Bunshin and keep half here and send the other half ranging wide around the dig site to try and find Kitoushi and bring him here. The time frame is thirty minutes. No mistakes from any of you. We can't afford them."

Nobody hesitated. They just spread out and moved off to do their appointed tasks.

* * *

It had been a long, arduous – not to mention extremely boring – half an hour for Naruto. Sitting in trees and spying on an enemy had never been much his style and it had been even worse after Sakura had spotted Mikomi. She had been standing next to a figure cloaked and hooded in black and had looked as docile and as listless as cattle. If it wasn't for the way her lifeless looking eyes continually scanned the area around the dig site they would have through that she was just their for ornamentation.

Then there was the collar. Both Naruto and Sakura felt shivers travel up their spines every time the looked closely at it through the binoculars that Kakashi had given them. It was hard to imagine having either to obey a bastard like Orochimaru or else face the imminent threat of electrocution. That was one experience that neither ninja ever wanted to experience.

The grim reality that Mikomi was faced with had finally sunk in for Naruto as well. It was not until he had witnessed Mikomi's expressionless face that he had ever considered how hard it would be to resist such a torturous device, especially if you had been lived under its shadow for four years of your life already.

He tried to image what it must have felt like to get electrocuted, or even to be struck by lightning for that matter, but the only electrical attack that he had ever had been when Sasuke's Raikiri had pierced his chest. All that he could remember was unbelievable pain focusing around his torso.

Sakura whispered to Naruto, "Hinata and Kakashi-sensei should be reporting in any minute now. You should probably dispel the six Kage Bunshin you sent to look for Kitoushi to see if they have accomplished anything."

A brief look of concentration flitted over the blonde's face before it seemed to slacken just as much for a moment as information came rushing back in. The frown that appeared told Sakura all she needed to know. A sullen look crossed Naruto's face as his impatience at doing a seemingly pointless task combined with the frustration that came from sitting around waiting for so long.

Neither of the Konoha Ninja could wait for Hinata and Kakashi to break the radio silence.

With a slight crackle their earpieces resounded with Kakashi's voice at last, "NS this HK and we have chips. Even odds on the gamble so bet on four black. Place your bets and then we'll party."

"Sounds good, we'll place two chips then spin the wheel," Sakura replied.

Naruto couldn't help but grin despite the situation. He hated having to speak in code, especially since he didn't understand why they only bothered before the critical parts of the mission. It just confused him. However, the code Kakashi was using had always been one of his favourites. Especially since he had come up with it after watching Jiraiya's gambling at an odd game called Roulette during their travels. He had used black for targets they knew and red for unknowns. It was a calming to know that they would be dealing with people they had fought before.

Of course, the fact that they knew who they were fighting against meant that they were probably known for a very good reason: they had been strong enough to fight and survive encounters with Konoha ninjas.

* * *

Hinata tried to remain calm by relaxing against a tree trunk, her Byakugan inactive. She could feel her pulse racing, her muscles tensing up, and could have sworn that she felt her chakra start to race through her body faster than usual when she was not directly using it. The adrenaline that was surely rushing through her body was making it harder than usual to focus as well. A shudder rippled through her body for a moment before she forced it to stop after a sharp look from Kakashi.

For the first time in her life, Hinata had taken the life of another human being. Instead of feeling the horror and discomfort that she had always envisioned the act would bring all she felt was a sense of righteous anger. Three times she had silently 'eliminated' a Sound Ninja on patrol and three times all she had felt was a furious anger flaring inside.

She wasn't sure if she should be grateful that stress hadn't caught up yet or sick to her stomach for feeling so little. Well, she had twenty minutes to try and refocus herself for the final part of their plan.

Taking her time, Hinata closed her eyes and began to breathe as deeply as possible while remaining silent. She couldn't fail her friend, not when so much was riding on her rescue. Her knuckles turned white as she curled her hands into fists and clenched them as hard as she could. She refused to allow her friend to suffer anymore and if that meant that she had to learn to take life rather than save it so be it. The time was long past that she accepted what it really meant to live the life of a ninja.

Using a trickle of chakra, Hinata forcibly slowed her adrenaline output and calmed herself down enough to regain her self control. With another trickle of chakra Hinata slowly activated her Byakugan so that she could be ready for anything that could happen.

A frown slipped onto Hinata's face when she tried to get a closer look at Orochimaru's face hidden within the confines of his black cloak. She could see Mikomi, Kinniku, and Kabuto's faces just fine but for some reason Orochimaru's features seemed to just slide away from her eyes. She could see the chakra that was causing the phenomenon to occur but she couldn't figure out why she couldn't look beyond it without delving right into his chakra circulatory system. She tried again and again to adjust her eyesight to penetrate that annoying shroud that Orochimaru seemed to have erected to hide his face but nothing she did seemed to affect it. She tried to shift her vision to the same level she had used to identify those Sound Ninja's who had attempted to infiltrate Konoha so long ago using the faces and Hinata still was unable to see anything.

'This doesn't make any sense,' Hinata thought for the twentieth time in the last five minute, 'there has never been an ability that could mask a person from a Hyuuga's eyes completely. I don't think even Otou-san has heard of a masking ability that could deceive our eyes.'

Frustrated, Hinata tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. She motioned for him to unveil his Sharingan once again and motioned for him to get as good a look at Orochimaru's face as he could. Kakashi's eyes widened when he understood what she was getting at and he pulled his headband away from his left eye.

Hinata allowed her focus to move away from Orochimaru and sent her vision racing across the field a short distance until she spotted Sakura and Naruto moving through the grasses. They had covered close to three quarters of the distance to where Orochimaru was staying with what was left of his bodyguard retinue when something else caught her eye.

Shifting her concentration once again Hinata focused on Mikomi and Orochimaru. They were just standing there, although it looked as if Orochimaru was leaning in to speak with Mikomi. Nothing out of the ordinary, but it still had caught her eye for some reason.

It wasn't until the cloaked figure of Orochimaru turned in her direction that the hairs on the back of Hinata's neck stood on end.

There was a blur of motion from Mikomi and suddenly the ground split open in an eruption that lanced towards Hinata and Kakashi.

Abandoning all pretenses at trying to remain hidden, Kakashi and Hinata dove out of the way of the attack and into the open ground. Hinata was already sliding into the stance for the Jyuken and Kakashi had a kunai in his left hand. Moments later Kabuto and Kinniku stood ready to fight as well, although they were distracted when Sakura and Naruto burst into the clearing and drew their attention.

In the same amount of time that it had taken all eight ninja to get themselves into the dig site and ready to fight the three archaeologists who had been working in the area finally realized what was going on. All three of them abandoned their work and sprinted for ramps that led down into the dig itself.

Orochimaru just started laughing.

Mirth filled Orochimaru's changed and oddly familiar voice as he started at Hinata and Kakashi from the voluminous depths of his cloak, "I should have expected something like this would happen. You fools always were soft enough to come after somebody you considered a friend or else a part of your village. A futile gesture, since I own the girl. She simply cannot refuse to do anything that I tell her to do."

"BASTARD!" Hinata screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE!"

Orochimaru and Mikomi were the only two who didn't react to Hinata's outburst. Everybody there knew how soft spoken and shy the Hyuuga heir usually was and to see her expressing such open hate and anger on her face was very different than how she usually acted.

"Kukuku, so the little princess has some fire in her eh?" Orochimaru laughed arrogantly, "But you're just as ignorant as the other three. Mikomi-chan is my little weapon and it doesn't matter what you meant to her before. If I command her to kill you, she will."

Hinata's seemed to grow even larger in rage as Sakura screamed back, "Then you're the idiot you damn snake. She would never kill her friends no matter what you did to her. She's not that kind of person."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, "We know her. She's our friend!"

Everyone could hear the humour in Orochimaru's voice, "Oh really? Well pinky, let's see how right you are." Orochimaru nodded his cloaked head in Hinata's direction, "Girl, you're going to try to kill the Hyuuga as if you were trying to kill me."

Mikomi's head jerked almost involuntarily in Hinata's direction and she started towards her. The stare was so devoid of emotion that an involuntary shudder worked its way down Hinata's spine. A gasp escaped from Sakura while Hinata continued to stare wide eyed at the girl she had become so close to.

"No," Hinata almost whimpered as she took an involuntary step backwards, "y-you d-d-don't want to do t-this M-Mikomi-chan. No…"

Hinata's eyes were locked on Mikomi's own as the purple haired girl bore down on her. Hinata could at last see some life behind those eyes; she could see the pain that glowed within them as if from a distance. Hinata couldn't help but shake her head in denial as Mikomi continued to slowly advance towards her.

When Mikomi was only a dozen paces away from Hinata Orochimaru spoke again, "Oh, and Mikomi-chan, how about activating you Sharingan to tear the girl to shreds; as if she was me of course."

Shock flared upon Hinata and Kakashi's face as they saw Mikomi's eyes invert in colour once, then again as a fully matured Sharingan blossomed into being. Slowly, a tear leaked out of the corner of Mikomi's left eye, the only sign that anything remained of the girl that had found a new home in Konoha.

Then Mikomi struck.

Only the speed of Hinata's reflexes prevented Mikomi's first punch from taking her head off. Hinata reflexively slapped a palm into Mikomi's shoulder to seal off a tenketsu and temporarily paralyze Mikomi's arm, so she was caught off guard when Mikomi reversed directions and smashed a dead-arm blow into Hinata's stomach that sent her tumbling to the edge of the clearing.

Chaos erupted above the dig site.

While Mikomi slowly stalked towards the stunned Hinata, Kakashi and Orochimaru engaged each other. With a loud clang the pair of them clashed with a pair of kunai each, both aiming to kill – with a throat and kidney strike respectively – and countering a fatal strike from the other in the same instant. A flurry of sparks flew as the pair danced with their blades for a moment before Orochimaru snapped a kick into Kakashi's chest and knocked him down onto the uppermost ring of the dig site.

Kabuto and Kinniku were thrown off balance as Sakura created a furrow of her own in the earth before she launched herself at Kinniku.

Kinniku steadied himself and with a burst of speed managed to intercept Sakura's next punch just as she started to swing an overhead blow intended to split the ground again if the punch missed. With a wild grin marring Kinniku's still gaunt face he was caught off guard as Sakura instantly followed up his counter with a vicious head butt that caused him to lurch backwards unsteadily. Kinniku's reflexive slash with his chakra fang was the only thing that kept Sakura from putting her fist through his skull as he stumbled backwards attempting to clear the cobwebs from his head. Spinning away, Kinniku began to retreat to refocus himself with a furious Sakura following.

Despite stumbling from Sakura's attack, Kabuto was able to get his feet underneath him in time to destroy a pair of Naruto's Kage Bunshin with his chakra scalpels. Gritting his teeth, Kabuto looked around to discover that he was surrounded by nine other Narutos. It had been hard enough for Kabuto to fight the kid while he has still been relatively untrained, but this fight was bound to be different. Training with one of the Sannin would do that to a person.

Two running strides brought Kabuto to the edge of the circle of Naruto's as he attempted to break through. A quick duck brought Kabuto underneath the kick and the punch the Naruto pair swung in his direction, leaving him enough room to slice cleanly through the Kage Bunshin. A glancing blow to his neck and kick that struck him cleanly in the ribs was all the explanation that Kabuto needed for why it had been so easy to escape Naruto's circle. Rolling with the attacks Kabuto sprang to his feet facing that Narutos only to get pushed by the sheer weight of numbers supporting Naruto's assault.

For Hinata her entire world had shrunk down to herself and the nearly emotionless human being attacking. It didn't matter that she had her Byakugan activated since Hinata's concentration had been channeled into trying to defend herself from a Mikomi that wielded a Sharingan.

Mikomi had always been able to recover from having her tenketsu sealed remarkably fast, and to Hinata's frustration the Sharingan only seemed to elevate Mikomi's already impressive resistance. Time and again Hinata had thought that she would be able to at least slow down the juggernaut that Mikomi's Tsunadean strength and newfound Sharingan had created only to discover her blows being shrugged off or else fought through. On the other hand, Hinata hadn't been caught off guard again since that initial blow that had nearly ended the fight.

Hinata's feet were a blur as she spun around Mikomi's axe kick. Even as the kick ripped up the ground in another trench Hinata had let her momentum carry her body into a vicious roundhouse kick that sealed off a pair of tenketsu in Mikomi's ribs. The blow managed to throw the expressionless girl off balance for the first time in the entire fight. Hinata knifed her hand towards Mikomi's neck in an attempt to knock the stronger girl out when she noticed the massive flood of chakra rocketing out of Mikomi's hands. Tucking her body into a roll, Hinata changed her attack into a one arm handstand on Mikomi's shoulder. As the ground beneath the pair of them exploded in a torrent of stone and earth Hinata's other hand slapped down on Mikomi's other shoulder and used it as a springboard to get clear of the attack.

In midair there was little that Hinata could do as she watched Mikomi tear a chunk of earth from the ground. Hinata forced herself around and had fired up a Rasengan in right hand and brought it around to meet the rock that was almost a big as she was. The second the Rasengan hit the rock Hinata released her control over the sphere of energy in an attempt to destroy it. The shrapnel from the rock caused Hinata to close her eyes and turn her head to the side for a moment as fragments flew around her body. Several shards caused nicks along the right side of her face and one glanced off her forehead while others caused cuts to erupt up and down her arms and legs.

When Hinata opened her eyes again as she hit the ground, it was to see Mikomi sealing once again. Hinata knew that she couldn't afford to hesitate anymore. Despite the odd tear that she saw shimmering down Mikomi's face the girl was fighting for keeps, and with that Sharingan activated it was even harder to land a decent blow. Hinata had to close the distance even if it meant infighting against someone many times stronger than she was.

Pumping chakra into her legs, Hinata sprinted towards Mikomi. The second that Mikomi finished sealing, Hinata saw the chakra concentrating in the other girl's chest leapt to the side just as Mikomi attacked.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!"

Hinata rode the buffet of air into a spin that put her back on her feet that much closer to Mikomi. In a rush Hinata cut off a tenketsu in Mikomi's right shoulder and followed it up with a simpler uppercut that ended up hurting her knuckles more than Mikomi's chin.

The next several minutes were spent in a dance that would have ended in disaster if Hinata had of missed a step or had slowed down even a fraction. If it hadn't been for her own prodigious speed Hinata might not have even been able to land a blow on Mikomi, as even the ones Hinata had managed to land had steadily changed from solid strikes into glancing blows. The worst part was that Hinata knew that she wasn't slowing down at all yet.

With a twist, Hinata leapt up and slammed her foot into Mikomi's hand when it was fully pulled back and used it as a launch pad to get some distance and hopefully a moment's respite. Hinata's concentration wavered for a second as she landed and tried to catch her breathe and caught glimpses of the other fights around her. Naruto and Kabuto were engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Kage Bunshin and chakra scalpels amidst other physical techniques. Sakura and Kinniku were still going strong although the strain seemed to be getting to Kinniku as his genjutsu were being brushed off by Sakura with ease. On the other hand, Kakashi was being hard pressed by Orochimaru despite using his Sharingan for the entire fight. A welt was already swelling just below Kakashi's Sharingan eye and Orochimaru didn't seem to have a scratch on him.

The brief second passed and Hinata's focus snapped back to Mikomi and her already sealing hands. Hinata pulled a pair of kunai and explosive notes from her pouch and hurled them towards Mikomi at the same moment that Mikomi unleashed her technique.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

This time Hinata was forced to release the Byakugan to prevent her eyes from being blinded by the brilliant flash created by the detonation. It lifted her clear off her feet and tossed her spinning into the shrubs around the clearing. She hit the ground on her back and left shoulder hard enough to steal her breath away even as she relaxed her body to take most of the strain out of the fall. Rolling several times, Hinata finally managed to stagger to and reactivate her Byakugan and was stunned by what she saw.

The blast from the fire jutsu triggering two explosive notes had left a shallow, but wide crater just shy of seven metres in diameter and the effect from the torrent of air showed in an even greater area. All of Naruto's Kage Bunshin had been destroyed and he seemed just as dazed as she was. Kabuto was hauling himself up from one of the few drops into the dig site that were not above a ramp, apparently having been caught in midair. Sakura was rubbing her stomach as she pulled herself onto her feet, a shattered clod of earth lying around her. Kinniku had ripped a piece of his shirt to tie around his head to cover a bleeding wound on his forehead as he warily glanced at his dazed opponent. However, Orochimaru and Kakashi continued their deadly dance as if nothing had happened, although Orochimaru did show the first signs that Kakashi had managed to land a blow as there was a small stain on his right forearm. Mikomi was just calmly walking towards her.

Hinata gave a start when she realized that had seen Mikomi heading in her direction for the last several seconds, apparently unharmed except for singed eyebrows and soot streaking her body. An involuntary shudder ran through Hinata as she forced herself to once again look into the emotionless eyes of her friend that was trying to kill her.

Once again Mikomi rushed to attack Hinata, and again only after Hinata had shifted her focus back to Mikomi. It was an odd thought Hinata had. No matter how mercilessly Mikomi attacked her she always seemed to wait until Hinata had enough attention to respond.

The other fights faded into the background as Mikomi leapt high into the air with her foot raised in an axe kick already. For the first time that Hinata could remember she suddenly found herself wishing that she had some distance attacks besides kunai that she could use against an opponent.

Hinata waited until the last second to avoid the kick, remembering how this one tended not to cause any backwash of damage, and slipped so closely behind Mikomi's descending figure that some of the purplish-black hair swept over her own shorter blue. Ignoring the tremor her legs felt through the ground Hinata spun into a kick that connected sharply with Mikomi's left hand as it shot back over her right shoulder. A gasp was forced from Hinata as Mikomi's hand closed over her foot before she could pull her leg away. Another moment found Hinata flying through the air even faster than the explosion had hurled her, directly into the path of Kakashi and Orochimaru's fight.

Everything happened almost at once. Hinata slammed into Orochimaru with enough force to throw even him off balance, giving Kakashi the opportunity he needed. Orochimaru hissed like an actual snake and twisted his body in a manner than should have been impossible for a human being around Kakashi's kunai slash at the last moment to save his life, but earned a cut on the cheek and the loss of his hood. The same moment that the kunai pierced Orochimaru's face that same strange illusion that hid his face was nullified by the physical disruption.

Nobody moved as the face of Sasuke Uchiha – twisted by Orochimaru's serpentine influence but with unmistakable Sharingan spinning – was revealed in the light from the setting sun.

Kakashi instinctively backed leapt away from that familiar face with a stunned expression on his face and cautiously lowered himself into a fighting stance. Without thinking about it Naruto and Sakura sprinted to Kakashi's side and flanked him.

As Hinata got to her feet to join the other three she felt Orochimaru seize her left arm just above the elbow and hiss, "I'm going to punish you for that little girl."

Stars flashed before Hinata's eyes as Orochimaru's first blow struck her in the temple, followed by blinding agony as she felt his foot smash into her arm in between his hand and her shoulder. The audible crack that preceded Hinata's scream announced to everyone present that Orochimaru had snapped the bone in half even before she was thrown to the ground at the feet of the other three with her arm bent in a place it shouldn't have been. Kakashi barely had enough time to get in front of Hinata to catch the girl as well as the kunai that an emotionless but crying Mikomi had thrown at her.

From the depths of Kakashi's cradled arms Hinata gasped out, "Why are you still trying to kill me Mikomi? Why Mikomi-chan…?"

Orochimaru laughed unpleasantly once again before he spoke. The reason for his familiar, but changed, voice was disturbingly clear to everyone present. There wasn't any doubt as to how Orochimaru had managed to get close enough to Mikomi to capture her without showing even the slightest signs of resistance.

"Come to me Mikomi-chan," Orochimaru said in a mocking voice, "I think the Hyuuga's had enough for now. Same with you other two, get over here." Just like the first time that Orochimaru had commanded her Mikomi gave a little jerk before calmly walking over to stand perfectly still at Orochimaru's side before Orochimaru gave her a pat on the head. "She's my good little pet now, you see? Of course, her collar doesn't exactly give her a choice to begin with."

Another hideous cackle erupted from Orochimaru at the horrified looks that appeared on Hinata, Sakura and Naruto's faces while Kakashi just narrowed his eyes in anger. Kakashi sounded like he was trying to grind rocks in his mouth when he spoke, "You mean that accursed thing is _forcing _Mikomi to do what you want? That is beyond disgusting even for a piece of shit like you."

The open derision on Orochimaru's face was enough to rile up all four Konoha ninjas, "It is far more than that fools. It suppresses even her will, in fact, _I_ control her will!"

A furious roar erupted from the nearest stand of trees at Orochimaru's words and a black blur streaked across the open area only to resolve in front of Orochimaru as Kitoushi, his enormous black blade hurtling towards the snake's neck. Once again Orochimaru's disturbing flexibility saved his life as he twisted sideways below Kitoushi's blade before launching a double-footed drop kick into the tall man's chest.

Battle erupted anew as Kakashi engaged Kinniku, while Naruto hurtled after Kabuto again and Sakura tried to stave off Mikomi. Naruto managed to send several of his clones off towards the stand of trees that Kitoushi as well as Kakashi and Hinata had come from as the fight started.

Nobody noticed as yet another pair of eyes began to observe the fight from the same trees that everyone else used for their approach.

* * *

Sasuke felt an incredible surge of hatred for Orochimaru. The fact that Orochimaru had taken over his previous body didn't bother him as much as the collar that was latched around Mikomi's neck. It was a disgusting object that never should have seen the light of day.

His gaze travelled over to the figures of Orochimaru fighting a man with a massive black sword. Sasuke felt a grudging respect for the man to be able to wield so large a blade so easily. Fingering his own sword, the black Kusanagi that Shinigami had given to him, Sasuke itched to abandon his watch and try to kill Orochimaru immediately. Sasuke paused a moment before shaking his head. Sasuke knew quite well that Orochimaru was no fool and that his senses were already primed for battle. Besides, Sasuke couldn't risk Orochimaru sacrificing Mikomi to save his own life.

As the Naruto clones entered the copse of trees and began to try and take care of Hinata Sasuke melted further into the trees, performing a simple genjutsu to mask his presence further. Once he was sure that Hinata and the Naruto clones wouldn't spot him, Sasuke funneled chakra into his ears to enhance his hearing.

"…just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that you should baby me Naruto," Hinata's strained but surprisingly calm voice immediately invaded Sasuke's enhanced ears, "I need…just set the bone for me please…"

Sasuke only blinked for a moment before he used his chakra to refine his hearing to pick up extra sounds emanating from the fight by the Sound's dig site. Mostly clanging and jutsu names met Sasuke's ear, and not much else beyond curses rang out from the fights. For a good five minutes Sasuke sat and listened, trying to assess the situation before one voice rang out clearly in his mind.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK _MY DAUGHTER_ YOU SNAKE FUCKING BASTARD OF A TADPOLE! GIVE ME MIKOMI!"

The man in black that was fighting Orochimaru had said that, and it was quite significant to Sasuke and apparently Orochimaru as well. Sasuke barely restrained his own gasp of shock that Orochimaru failed to contain and Sasuke was sure that he saw recognition pass over both his own face and the distorted image that Orochimaru wore.

When Orochimaru stumbled to dodge the swing of the great sword that was wielded by a man claiming to be Mikomi's father – whom he thought was dead as Mikomi had told him as much – as well as fail to counterattack into the large opening that had been presented as the man overextended himself. It was his chance and Sasuke took it.

Without anymore hesitation Sasuke burst from the trees with his cloak covering his features from every angle except for head on and ran in between the fight between Orochimaru and Mikomi's father. Just as Orochimaru managed to land an uppercut on the other man's face to knock him back, Sasuke ran between the pair. Without giving Orochimaru time to react Sasuke punched Orochimaru in the stomach before purposely allowing the Snake Sannin to see his face.

The grunt from Sasuke's sucker-punch turned into a gasp of shock. Orochimaru's face flashed through astonishment, amusement, disbelief and then fear in the same short period of time as Sasuke's face met his own version of it, Sharingan for Sharingan. Sasuke snapped a kick at Orochimaru's chin that was just barely blocked before he took off in a blur of motion towards Mikomi and Sakura.

Without giving either girl enough to realize what was going on Sasuke hammered his fist into Mikomi's temple to knock her head down before ramming his other hand into the back of her neck to knock the girl out completely. Catching the girl, Sasuke was forced to snap a back kick into Sakura's chest to get her out of the way before he took off heading northeast.

Sasuke gave a grunt of admiration as his eyes tracked a sudden blur of black using a technique that was too fast for his Sharingan to copy. It resolved into the man claiming to be Mikomi's father and stood directly in his path of escape. He glared angrily down into Sasuke shadowed hood as he brought his sword around. Before the man had put any real strength into the attack he stopped it as he stared wild-eyed into a face identical to Orochimaru's, just without the amphibious corruption.

Jerking his head, Sasuke motioned for the man to follow him away from the fight. Curiosity tinged with fury remained on the man's face before he nodded reluctantly before he let Sasuke pass by him before following.

* * *

Sasuke had been running in silence through the night for the last seven hours with the man who was apparently Mikomi's father running right along with him when he finally stopped within a very small clearing. After an hour of fleeing from Orochimaru, Sasuke had tried the combination of hand seals that had been required to open up the last collar that Orochimaru had made for the girl.

When the first attempt hadn't succeeded using only one hand Sasuke had moved Mikomi onto his shoulders and had tried a dozen more times using both hands. When that didn't work Sasuke attempted various combination of hand seals that culminated in the strange hand seal that Orochimaru had used as the final seal the first time; all the while Mikomi's father had been watching him impassively.

He had gone through over two thousand hand seal combinations that were variants from Orochimaru's other seals and not one of them generated a response from the collar.

After he leaned Mikomi against the trunk of a tree Sasuke forced his fingers through the tight fitting collar to the front and back of Mikomi's neck. As he started to pull Sasuke fell the collar begin to give off an electric shock that began to build up and roar through him. The harder he pulled the stronger the electrical energy coursed through Sasuke's body and the harder it took for him to remain focused on trying to tear the collar from her neck.

Just when Sasuke thought that his strength might give out on him a second pair of hands closed over his own and yanked with ferocious strength. A loud crack and a vicious bolt of electricity erupted from the collar, passing by Sasuke's face within a centimeter before striking a nearby tree.

With a cheer Sasuke started to sink to the ground to try and relax, the tension that had been energizing his body leaving him.

Before Sasuke had gotten halfway to the ground, the same pair of hands that had helped free Mikomi gripped Sasuke's shoulders viciously. Caught off guard Sasuke was bodily hauled onto his feet before he was hammered into a nearby tree hard enough to crack the bark.

A hawkish, red-eyed stare burned into Sasuke's own black eyes before the man growled, "Just who the hell are you and why the fuck do you look just like that bastard who had captured _my_ daughter?"


End file.
